


to czego szukasz jest bliżej niż myślisz

by zdebcia_stef



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Doctor Alex Danvers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sanvers Week, Sanvers Week 2018, Slow Burn Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Smut, Violence, Wall Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 127
Words: 172,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdebcia_stef/pseuds/zdebcia_stef
Summary: Doktor Alex Danvers to złote dziecko medycyny. jest piękna, młoda uzdolniona i ma seksowną dziewczynę. Co jeśli w jej życiu pojawi się Maggie- nowa pielęgniarka w szpitalu?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy fanfic. Chyba też pierwszy w języku polskim o tematyce SANVERS!! Dlatego proszę o wyrozumiałość.Mam jeszcze małe problemy z edytowaniem. Jeśli zechcecie przeczytać czekam na Wasze komentarze.

Zbliżające się odgłosy syren karetki. To niestety zawsze znaczyło to samo.

 ** _Jedzie robota..._** mruknęła Vasqez i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w kierunku dyżurki lekarskiej.

 **_Dr Danvers, już są. To pierwsza tura z tego wypadku w centrum-_** powiedziała Vasqez.

 ** _Ok już idę, bo kto jak nie my Susan_** odpowiedziała Alex z uśmiechem na twarzy.

            Dr Danvers była 33 letnim kardiochirurgiem. W środowisku lekarskim uznawana za złote dziecko medycy, no bo kto w jej wieku może zostać cenionym kardiochirurgiem o którego zabiegają najlepsze ośrodki w kraju. Jej rodzice byli światowej sławy lekarzami, którzy nawet w obliczu wielkiej sławy medycznej nigdy nie zapominali o tym, że to kim są zawdzięczają nie tylko sobie ale każdej osobie która pracuje z nimi w zespole.

            Alex chciała zostać lekarzem już chyba w wieku 5 lat. Pewnie na tą decyzję miały wpływ godziny spędzone na zabawie z pielęgniarkami w szpitalu kiedy czekała aż jej mama dr Eliza Danvers skończy swój dyżur i razem udadzą się do domu. Medycyna w życiu Alex obecna była od zawsze. Jak dziś pamięta jak przy wspólnej kolacji jej rodzice omawiali swoje ciężkie przypadki- tak jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie czy wyprzedażach w sklepach.

            Decyzję o studiowaniu medycyny, Alex podjęła jednak sama. Jej rodzice nigdy nie starali się wpływać na jej życiowe decyzję- służyli radą jeśli byli o nią poproszeni ale nigdy nie narzucali swojego zdania. Może też dlatego kiedy w wieku 20 lat Alex oznajmiła  że jest lesbijką nie  zrobiło to na nich większego wrażenia. Cieszyli się że ich córka „odnalazła się” i nie bała się ujawnić przed nimi i całym światem.

                                                                   ---------------------------------------------------------

            Maggie od samego rana czuła ogromny ścisk żołądka- w końcu to jej pierwszy dzień  w nowej pracy. Co prawda pracowała już w innych szpitalach jako pielęgniarka ale nowe miejsce, nowi współpracownicy zawsze były powodem większego stresu i napięcia.

            Do National City przeprowadziła się zaledwie 2 tygodnie temu kiedy po śmierci swojej babci odziedziczyła tu przytulny dom na przedmieściach. Nie znając nikogo idąc na swój pierwszy dyżur czuła, że rusza w zupełnie nieznane i zaczyna nowy etap swojego życia.

                                                                   ----------------------------------------------------------

 

            **_500ml płynu wieloelektrolitowego i 100mg Corhydronu_**   krzyknęła Alex kiedy szybko zbadała pierwszego pacjenta. Susan natychmiast zaczęła zakładać wkłucie pacjentowi żeby podać zlecone leki.

 _**Jakaś krew do badań?**_ zapytała Vasqez i wystarczyła jej tylko wymiana spojrzeń z Alex, żeby wiedzieć na jakie badania ma pobrać krew.

            **_Zaraz potem zróbmy u pani zdjęcie klatki piersiowej i lewego kolana proszę_** z uśmiechem dodała Alex.

            Razem z Susan pracowały na ostrym dyżurze już 4 lata i nikt nie był zdziwiony tym że rozumieją się już czasami praktycznie bez słów.

            Vasqez była doświadczoną pielęgniarką, kiedy swoje dyżury na ostrym rozpoczęła Alex. Z cennych rad swoich rodziców Alex pamiętała, że spotkanie na początku swojej pracy doświadczonej pielęgniarki to prawdziwy skarb. Już od pierwszego dyżuru praca między tą dwójką układała się dobrze. Nawzajem wymieniały się swoimi spostrzeżeniami, a doświadczenie Susan było dla Alex wspaniałym dopełnieniem ogromnej wiedzy jaką młoda pani doktor niewątpliwie posiadała.

 

            Jak to niektórzy określili: _gdyby Susan nie była taka hetero a Alex taka homo to byłaby najlepiej dobrana para w całym szpitalu, pomimo 15 letniej różnicy wieku pomiędzy nimi._

Kobiety doskonale zdawały sobie sprawę, że tak właśnie się o nich mówi i w głębi duszy śmiały się z tego. Jednego były pewne, że mogą na siebie liczyć i są dla siebie prawdziwymi przyjaciółkami. Łącznie z tymi wszystkimi dramatami, telefonami o każdej porze dnia i nocy oraz wspólnymi wypadami po pracy.

                                                                    ------------------------------------------------------------

Przez drzwi wjechały na ostry dyżur kolejne dwa zespoły ratownicze. Zapowiadał się naprawdę pracowity poranek.

            **_Niech ktoś ściągnie tutaj Winna i Jamesa. Potrzebujemy chirurga i ortopedy_** krzyknęła Alex jak tylko ujrzała w dali kolejną nadjeżdżającą karetkę.

            **_Czy w tym mieście jest tylko jeden szpital?_** wymamrotał pod nosem Mike- chyba najbardziej marudny ratownik w całym szpitalu.

            **_W wypadku brały udział 4 samochody i niestety wy jesteście najbliżej więc wszyscy walą do was_** -odpowiedział właśnie wjeżdżający z kolejnym pacjentem ratownik medyczny. 

            **_No to pięknie zaczniesz swój pierwszy dzień_** odparł Mike spoglądając na trochę przerażoną Maggie. Kobieta faktycznie nie spodziewała się takiego szaleństwa już w pierwszej godzinie dyżuru. Z drugiej strony właśnie dlatego została pielęgniarką.  Kochała ten pośpiech, presję i fakt że dzięki wspólnej walce całego zespołu mogła wrócić po dyżurze z poczuciem dobrze wykonanej roboty. Nie marnując chwili podeszła do kolejnego zespołu aby przejąć pacjenta. Młody mężczyzna leżący na noszach, bardzo ciężko oddychał i już na pierwszy rzut oka jego prawe płuco nie rozprężało się jak należy.

            **_Uraz klatki piersiowej, podejrzenie odmy, spadek saturacji przygotować usg czy rtg i zestaw do drenażu opłucnej, chyba że zdążymy przejechać na OIOM?_** Maggie zapytała Dr Danvers która jeszcze nie zdążyła osłuchać pacjenta i postawić wstępnej diagnozy. 

            **_Chwila chwila,  zestaw? Usg? Kim pani jest? Nie kojarzę pani?_**

            **_Bardzo przepraszam nazywam się Maggie Sawyer i jestem nową pielęgniarką. Podejrzewam, że pacjent ma odmę i wymaga jej odbarczenia_** powiedziała na jednym oddechu kobieta. Alex spojrzała na nią z nutą złości i niepewności jednocześnie.

            **_Pani Sawyer, niech pani pozwoli że lekarze zajmą się diagnozowaniem. Nie wiem gdzie pani wcześniej pracowała ale tutaj pielęgniarki współpracują z lekarzami a nie dyktują im co mają robić_** \- burknęła Alex nie patrząc nawet w stronę zaskoczonej całą sytuacją kobiety. 

            **_Bardzo przepraszam Pani doktor chciałam tylko pomóc i przyspieszyć... Ok dzięki Maggie. Zajmij się pacjentem z 3 proszę. Dr Olsen potrzebuje pomocy przy nastawieniu barku_** przerwała jej Susan która słysząc ton Alex wiedziała, że powinna zainterweniować. Czerwona ze złości Maggie ruszyła w kierunku sali nr 3.

            _Pięknie! pierwszy dzień w pracy a już mam na pieńku z dyżurnym_ pomyślała kobieta.  Ten dzień nie zapowiada się dobrze. 

            Tymczasem Alex krótko po zbadaniu pacjenta spojrzała na Susan i szepnęła  pod nosem sama do siebie- _cholera ona miała rację._

 ** _Szybko przygotuj  wszystko do drenażu opłucnej, nie mamy czasu i  musimy założyć go już tutaj. Powiadomcie OIOM że będą mieli przyjęcie_** w locie rzuciła Alex szykując się do zabiegu.

                                                                                    ---------------------------------------------

            Po dwóch godzinach kryzysowej sytuacji na izbie nareszcie można było usłyszeć własne myśli. Ostatni pacjent został przekazany na blok operacyjny, na izbę powoli powracał spokój.

            **_Hej jak tam młoda? Zostajesz z nami czy rzucasz tą robotę po pierwszym dniu?_** spytał widocznie zmęczoną i jeszcze oszołomioną Maggie, śmiejąc się  na całą dyżurkę Mike.

            **_No chyba że zajmiesz stanowisko lekarza, powiem szczerze że dawno nikt nie wyprowadził z równowagi dr Danvers a tobie udało się to już w pierwszej minucie. Szacun młoda, wróżę Ci tu świetlaną ale krótką przyszłość_** powiedział z kwaśna mina Mike. 

            **_Mike daj jej spokój.  I tak nikt nie przebije twojego pierwszego dnia jak pomyliłeś z nerwów pacjentów i na porodówkę zamiast rodzącej zawiozłeś jej męża_** zachichotała Susan.

            _**To było dawno temu**_ wymamrotał pod nosem Mike i wyszedł z dyżurki aby uporządkować jedną z sal.

            **_Kochanie to twój pierwszy dzień i naprawdę trafiłaś na niezły młyn_** powiedziała Susan kładąc delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu Maggie.

            **_Zobaczysz kolejny dyżur będzie lepszy_** dodała z uśmiechem Vasqez.

            **_Mam taką nadzieję chyba, że ta przeraźliwa dr Danvers zje mnie żywcem przy kolejnej sposobności.  Przecież nie zrobiłam nic złego chciałam tylko pomóc,  a ta nabufana paniusia musiała od razu na mnie naskoczyć.  Może nie mam przed nazwiskiem DR jak nieomylna pani Danvers, ale nie uważam, że zasłużyłam sobie na takie teksty z jej strony._**

            **_Nabufana paniusia powiada pani, pani Sawyer_** odparła zza drzwi siedząca przy komputerze Alex, która najwyraźniej słyszała całą rozmowę. W dyżurce zapanowała grobowa cisza. W jednej chwili wszyscy oprócz Maggie i Susan wstali w pośpiechu i rozpierzchli się każdy w inną stronę.  Atmosfera była gęsta i nikt nie chciał narazić się przez przypadek. 

            Maggie początkowo nie miała odwagi odwrócić się w stronę dr Danvers i spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy. W tym momencie jedyne o czym myślała to to jak zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu i że chyba właśnie powinna zacząć szukać nowej pracy. 

            **_Dajcie spokój dziewczyny. Wszyscy byliśmy od rana w dużym stresie.  Niecodziennie mamy taki wypadek,  tyle przyjęć naraz.  Spróbujmy złapać drugi oddech i odpocząć przed kolejnymi pacjentami bo same wiecie jak ten tego.._** zaczęła się plątać Vasqez. 

            **_Pani Sawyer, przez chwilę chciałam panią przeprosić i pogratulować intuicji -miała pani rację odnośnie tamtego pacjenta, ale myślę że skoro jestem paniusią z DR przed nazwiskiem to daruje sobie takie uprzejmości_** syknęła wręcz Alex.

            Maggie ze spuszczonym wzrokiem obróciła się w stronę dr Danvers i sama nie wiedziała co tak naprawdę powinna powiedzieć. Cała sytuacja była już wystarczająco krępująca i beznadziejna. Widoczny na twarzy Susan smutek niestety tylko utwierdził Maggie w przekonaniu, że właśnie straciła pracę i to w tak upokarzających okolicznościach.        

            J ** _Jedyne co mogę zrobić to panią przeprosić dr Danvers_** nieśmiałym głosem powiedziała pielęgniarka. 

            **_Jutro z samego rana złożę swoje wypowiedzenie_** dodała.

            **_Maggie, proszę cię spokojnie_** szepnęła Susan i rzuciła w stronę Alex wzrok w stylu zrób coś, daj już spokój.

            **_Nikt nie wymaga od Pani zwalniania się.  Może wystarczy jak przez jakiś czas nie będziemy sobie wchodzić w drogę .._** z  niepewnością powiedziała Alex.  Maggie spojrzała na nią z nadzieją i jednocześnie zaciekawieniem.

            **_Nie będę ukrywać że bardzo zależy mi na tej pracy i zrobię co w mojej mocy żeby zatrzeć to fatalne pierwsze wrażenie_** dodała z pewnością w głosie kobieta.

            **_W takim razie aby uniknąć już „paniusiowania” mam na imię Alex,_** wyciągnęła dłoń i spojrzała z uśmiechem na Maggie młoda doktor. Zszokowana tym gestem z nieśmiałym uśmiechem Sawyer podała jej swoją dłoń. 

            **_No kochane jestem z was dumna.  Tylko mądre i odpowiedzialne osoby potrafią się ze sobą dogadać_** śpiewającym głosem odparła Susan i przytuliła do siebie obie kobiety.

            **_Poza tym jako oddziałowa ostrego dyżuru nie pozwolę na konflikty w moim zespole. Zrozumiano?_** rzuciła z podniesioną brwią w kierunku Alex i Maggie.

            **_Tak pani oddziałowa_** \- niemal jednym głosem odpowiedziały już troszkę mniej zdenerwowane cała sytuacją .

             Reszta dyżury minęła już zdecydowanie spokojniej.. Maggie i Alex próbowały zachować maksimum profesjonalizmu i w miarę możliwości schodziły sobie nawzajem z drogi. Nie powstrzymało to jednak głupich komentarzy Mika, który na każdym kroku przypominał Maggie zdarzenie sprzed paru godzin. Kobieta nie ukrywała, że z utęsknieniem czekała na koniec dyżuru.

            Tego wieczoru Maggie wróciła do domu wykończona. Stojąc pod prysznicem myślała tylko o tym jak jutro cały ostry dyżur będzie komentować dzisiejszy dzień. Nie miała wątpliwości, że dzisiejsze zajście z dr Danvers na długo pozostanie tematem numer 1 w niejednej dyżurce. Myślała jednak przede wszystkim o tym jak po dzisiejszym dniu będzie wyglądała jej współpraca z dr Danvers hmm od teraz Alex po prostu Alex.

            Gorący prysznic pozwolił jej rozluźnić zbyt napięte przez cały dzień mięśnie. Tak właśnie tego potrzebowała.

                                                                        _______________________________________________________________

 

            **_To dobra dziewczyna, daj jej szansę. Z poprzedniego szpitala dostała znakomite referencje.  Można powiedzieć że powinnaś ją zrozumieć bo jak mówią młode to i głupie_** z uśmiechem odparła Vasqez. Wspólny drink z Alex po dyżurze szczególnie takim jak dzisiaj stał się małą niepisaną tradycją. Od samego początku był to znakomity czas nawymianę spostrzeżeń i mały relaks po stresującym dniu. Nawet teraz kiedy Alex brała dyżury na ostrym dyżurze tylko ze starego przyzwyczajenia oraz ze względu na atmosferę jaka od zawsze tam panowała. Doskonale zdawała sobie przecież sprawę, że z jej specjalizacja i pozycją w środowisku dyżury na ostrym dyżurze były absolutnie dla niej zbędne. Musiała jednak przyznać- kochała ten stres i niewiadomą za każdym razem kiedy słyszała syreny karetki.  Praca pod presją czasu to jej ulubiony sposób pracy, który niemal opracowała do perfekcji.

            **_Alex czy Ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?_** zapytała Vasqez.  Alex nie odezwała się ani słowem na pozytywne komentarze Susan odnośnie nowej pielęgniarki. W myślach zastanawiała się czym jeszcze zaskoczy ją nowy i jakże krnąbrny młody członek zespołu.

 ** _Tak, tak słucham_** odparła wyrwana z myśli kobieta.

            **_Czas pokaże co wniesie do zespołu nasza nowa Paniusia_** z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy powiedziała Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sytuacja zaczyna się rozwijać... poznajcie dziewczynę Alex..

Maggie wstała z ogromnym bólem głowy. Najchętniej nie wstawałaby dzisiaj przez cały dzień i została w łóżku. W całym domu miała do rozpakowania i przejrzenia jeszcze sporą ilość kartonów ze swoimi rzeczami i rzeczami pozostałymi po jej babci. 

            Babcia Elena była jej zawsze bardzo bliska.  Jako jedyna z jej rodziny potrafiła jej wysłuchać i nie oceniać.  Jak bardzo chciałaby podzielić się z ukochaną babcia wrażeniami   z wczorajszego dnia. Maggie ze smutkiem na twarzy powiedziała jedynie na głos **_kochana Eleno dopomóż mi proszę._**

Z pojedynczym jękiem Maggie zwlekła się z łóżka i ruszyła po schodach do kuchni.  Dziś czekał ja kolejny dzień na ostrym dyżurze.  Kolejny dzień z Alex.

                                                                -----------------------------------------------------

            Alex otworzyła oczy. Na szyi czuła ciepły oddech swojej dziewczyny. Wspomnienie poprzedniej nocy przywołało na jej twarz uśmiech zadowolenia.  Jej związek z Sam trwał już ponad 2 lata. Poznały się jakże by gdzie indziej jak  w szpitalu.  Sam była kierownikiem szpitalnego laboratorium.

            To wysoka, smukła blondynka.  Od razu wpadła Danvers w oko.  Trzeba jednak przyznać, że zanim zgodziła się pierwszy raz umówić z Alex, młoda kobieta kazała na siebie długo czekać. Dobrze że Danvers to wytrwały i silny zawodnik w każdej dziedzinie swojego życia. Tylko dzięki temu mogła dziś leżeć u boku upragnionej kobiety.

            **_Dzień dobry piękna.._** Sam wyszeptała do ucha swojej leżącej nago dziewczynie.

            **_Mam nadzieję że dobrze spałaś..._** dodała delikatnie całując Alex w ucho.

            **_Mhm..po takiej nocy jak ta nie sposób źle spać. Ktoś tu był mocno stęskniony prawda?_** odparła obracając się twarzą do Sam młoda doktor. Po tym jak Alex wróciła z baru około jedenastej wieczorem, jej seksowna dziewczyna pozwoliła jej zasnąć dopiero nad ranem, kiedy obie po trzech czy czterech rundach pełnych uniesień i ekstazy poczuły, że ich ciała są wycieńczone fizycznie.

            **_Znów kazałaś na siebie czekać tyle czasu. Niech zgadnę, drink z Susan?_** stwierdziła Sam delikatnie gładząc Alex po talii.

            **_Gdyby nie była od Ciebie tyle starsza i nie miała męża to chyba byłabym zazdrosna_** dodała.

            **_Kochanie dobrze wiesz jak wyglądał mój wczorajszy dyżur. Nawet w telewizji podawali info na bieżąco ile jest rannych. Po takim dniu drink z Susan naprawdę był wskazany. No i chyba już udało mi się wynagrodzić Ci to czekanie dzisiaj w nocy_** z błyskiem w oku powiedziała Alex i delikatnie przysunęła się do Sam całując ją powoli i namiętnie. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się zalotnie i dopełniła pocałunek. Alex delikatnie jęknęła i automatycznie jej ręce powędrowały w kierunku piersi jej dziewczyny.  Sutki Sam były już twarde, a kobieta zamruczała z rozkoszy momentalnie gdy palce Alex zaczęły je delikatnie dotykać, ściskać.

            **_Hmm chyba musisz mnie jeszcze troszkę przeprosić kochanie_** westchnęła Sam a jej oddech stał się coraz cięższy i szybszy. Alex nie potrzebowała kolejnego zaproszenia. Przerywając jakże gorący pocałunek zniżyła się i z rozkoszą wzięła do ust prawy sutek Sam, jednocześnie cały czas delikatnie ściskając drugą ręką lewą pierś kobiety. Danvers uwielbiała to uczucie kiedy ciało jej dziewczyny zaczynało się  wić pod wpływem jej dotyku. Każde muśnięcie warg, dotyk jej mokrego języka i nieśmiałe podgryzanie jakże twardych i wrażliwych sutków blondynki momentalnie wywoływało coraz głośniejsze jęki kobiety i sprawiało, że całe jej ciało wołało o więcej.

            Alex bez pośpiechu przeniosła cała swoją uwagę na drugą pierś kobiety. Jej ręce powoli zsuwały się po brzuchu Sam.           

            **_Proszę dotknij mnie_** wyjęczała blondynka jednocześnie unosząc swoje biodra by móc otrzeć się o gorące ciało Alex.            

            **_Przecież cały czas Cię dotykam.._** z zadowoleniem w głosie odparła Alex.

            **_Proszę kochanie nie szczuj mnie..dobrze wiesz o czym mówię. Dotknij mnie potrzebuję cię właśnie teraz, właśnie tam.._** chrapliwym już głosem niecierpliwie powiedziała Sam. Alex spojrzała na kobietę ze wzrokiem pełnym pożądania. Jej usta z nieprzeniknioną żądzą spotkały się z ustami blondynki. Pocałunki były głębokie, pełne pasji. Sam wsunęła swój język w usta Alex która głośno jęknęła. Ich języki tańczyły ze sobą, biodra Sam ocierały się coraz to natarczywie o ciało Danvers. Ich usta rozdzielały się tylko kiedy brakowało im tchu. Nie przerywając pocałunków, Alex delikatnie zsunęła swoją prawą dłoń po łonie Sam. Już tam mogła wyczuć jak bardzo kobieta była spragniona. W powietrzu powoli unosił się zapach rozkoszy, pożądania. Danvers jednym ruchem wsunęła w blondynkę dwa palce. Kobieta rozchyliła swoje uda by dać swojej kochance jeszcze lepszy dostęp, więcej swobody. Alex wstrzymała oddech. Po chwili powolnymi ruchami rozpoczęła dawać rozkosz Sam, wsuwając i wysuwając palce z jej ociekającej pożądaniem sromu. Coraz głębiej, mocniej.

            **_Kochanie mmm jesteś tak wilgotna.. taka piękna. Moja. Moja. O tak_** wyszeptała do ucha swojej kochanki Alex. Sam z rozkoszy odchyliła głowę do tyłu jeszcze bardziej eksponując swoją  smukła szyję. Z rozchylonych warg kobiety wydobywały się seksowne pomruki i jęki.

            **_Tak właśnie tam.. nie przestawaj Alex właśnie tam.._** wydyszała ogarnięta rozkoszą kobieta. Alex przegryzając wargi cały czas powolnymi okrężnymi ruchami pieściła swoim kciukiem łechtaczkę kobiety. Jej dwa palce wsuwały i wysuwały się z pochwy kobiety. Doktor czuła, że jej własne podniecenie wypełnia ją całkowicie.

            **_Szybciej Alex, szybciej.._** pojękiwała kobieta. Danvers  czuła, że Sam jest blisko i że lada chwila dojdzie. Że pod wpływem nadchodzącego orgazmu pęknie w jej ramionach na tysiące kawałków. Bez zastanowienie wedle życzenia kobiety, palce Alex przyspieszyły tempo. Sam odnalazła wspólny rytm i poprzez ruch swoich bioder starała się dopełnić boskie pieszczoty. Poczuć Alex w sobie jeszcze głębiej. Jej  oddech stawał się szybszy i cięższy. Wiedziała, że zbliża się do krawędzi..

            **_Alex jestem tak blisko, kochanie za chwilę dojdę nie przestawaj proszę nie przestawaj …_** jęczała kobieta.

            **_O tak Alex ..tak kochanie właśnie tak Tak Tak !ALEX!!_** to ostatnie słowa jakie rozrywały jej gardło podczas gdy całe jej ciało oddało się ekstazie. Sam doszła mocno. Jej orgazm pozwolił jej całkowicie odpłynąć. Całe jej łono pulsowało. Alex mogła poczuć przechodzące przez Sam wibracje w trzymanych nadal w swojej kochance palcach. Alex uwielbiała to uczucie pulsowania, tą rozkosz kiedy jej mokre od nektaru Sam palce delikatnie wysuwały się z kobiety, by opuszkiem palców dotknąć jeszcze raz jej tak wrażliwej teraz łechtaczki. To uczucie nie dało się z niczym innym porównać. Uczucie dania rozkoszy i spełnienia swojej kobiecie...

            Sam stopniowo zwalniała oddech. Jej oczy wciąż zamknięte. Przegryzając dolną wargę, seksownie oblizując usta powoli wracała do siebie, delektując się w ekstazie. Na swoim ramieniu poczuła delikatne muśnięcie warg Alex. 

            **_Co Ty ze mną robisz.._** wyszeptała Sam.  

            **_Kocham Cię i zrobię wszystko by było ci dobrze_** powiedziała Alex delikatnie trącając ustami jej ciągle twarde sutki.

            **_Która godzina? Chyba musimy już wstawać do pracy_** nie otwierając oczu zapytała Sam.          

            **_No niestety tak . Jest 6.30 a zaczynam dyżur o 8. Muszę się powoli zbierać. Leż sobie jeszcze trochę, ja lecę pod prysznic_** powiedziała Alex spoglądając z miłością na piękną nagą kobietę.

            Alex wstała z łóżka i ruszyła do łazienki nie zakszątając sobie głowy by cokolwiek na siebie założyć. Puściła wodę pod prysznicem. Dopiero kiedy spływający strumień stał się naprawdę gorący pozwoliła by woda powoli zmoczyła jej ciało. W powietrzu unosiła się para i niewątpliwie zmieszany z potem zapach seksu. Chyba jeden z ulubionych zapachów Danvers. Doktor stała pod prysznicem bezruchu pozwalając by woda powoli zmywała z niej ten zapach. Na swojej skórze czuła jeszcze ciepło i dotyk swojej dziewczyny.           

            Alex nigdy nie narzekała na swoje życie erotyczne. No może zanim zorientowała się, że mężczyźni to kompletnie nie jej bajka. Seks z nimi był mechaniczny, oschły i nigdy nie dawał jej spełnienia. Dopiero kiedy pierwszy raz uprawiała seks z kobietą poczuła smak rozkoszy. Poczuła co to pożądanie i niekontrolowana ekstaza.

            Jej związek z Sam trwał już 2 lata. Para od pół roku mieszkała raze i wszystko stawało się już coraz bardziej poważne. Alex coraz częściej myślała o tym, że Sam to miłość jej życia i zbierała w sobie odwagę, rozwiewała swoje wątpliwości. Przez jej myśli przebiegał obraz wspólnego życie, ślubu. Dzieci.

 

**_Nie wstajesz?_** Ze zdziwieniem zapytała Alex wychodząc z łazienki owinięta tylko w ręcznik. 

            **_Nie, dzisiaj mam zebrania z zarządem więc muszę być na miejscu dopiero na 11. Czyli tylko ja będę walczyć Przez cały dzień ze zmęczeniem po naszym nocnym maratonie? Nie to żebym narzekają_** z uśmiechem dodała Alex. 

**_Chcesz kawę?_** zapytała Danvers. 

            **_Tak już wstaje.  Zrobię nam na szybko jakieś śniadanie._**  Rzuciła Sam ubierając na siebie poradnik.

            **_Śniadanie? Czym sobie zasłużyłem na taki luksus?_** Zaczęła przekomażać się doktor.

            **_Hmm ..myślę że wiesz czym._** Blondynka zalotnie puściła oczko w kierunku swojej dziewczyny.  Podchodząc do niej przyciągnęła Alex do siebie,  całkowicie ściągając z jej jeszcze mokrego ciała ręcznik. Ich usta złączyły się,  Alex rozpłynęła się pod dotykiem kobiety. Sam mocno ścisnęła pośladki doktor i podniosła kobietę tak by ta usiadła na blacie kuchennym.

**_Co ze śniadaniem kochanie?_** Zapytała już podkręcona sytuacją  Alex.

            **_Myślę że coś dla siebie znajdziesz w bufecie szpitalnym.  Ja mam ważniejsze sprawy_** powiedziała Sam i bez zbędnego czekania przyklękła na podłodze by bez problemu dotknąć swoimi ustami łona Alex. Blondynka objęła rękami biodra kobiety by ta nie mogła się zbytnio ruszać i powoli zaczęła pieścić ustami jej wilgotną w sumie jeszcze od wczoraj cipkę.  Alex jęknęła  i wplątała swoje dłonie we włosy Sam nakierowując ja w miejsce gdzie pragnie jej najbardziej.

Nie było szans żeby Alex tego dnia dotarła na czas do pracy.

                                                --------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex i Maggie po nieudanym początku postanawiają zacząć swoją znajomość raz jeszcze...

            8.40 i Alex dosłownie wbiegła przez drzwi ostrego dyżuru.

            **_James kocham Cię człowieku. Przepraszam, że musiałeś na mnie czeka ale w ostatniej chwili coś mi wypadło i.._**

 ** _Może uwierzyłbym ci ale sądząc po twojej minie Danvers to po prostu czekałem na Ciebie bo bzykałaś się ze swoją dziewczyną_** szczerze roześmiał się mężczyzna. 

            **_Masz mnie.  Nie mam nic na swoją obronę.  Ale i tak mnie kochasz co?_**

            **_Kocham to ja twoja siostrę.  Zważywszy na to że w przyszłym roku się pobieramy to nie mam wyjścia Danvers, będziemy rodziną. Odpłacisz mi się na kolejnej wspólnej kolacji u Twoich rodziców jeśli  możesz mi się wymigać z kolejnej partii szachów z Twoim ojcem.  Mam już dosyć przegrywanie z nim, to istny Kasparow_** zaśmiał się James. 

            **_Nie ma problemu masz to jak w banku.  Jeszcze raz dzięki za dzisiaj.  Mam nadzieję że jest spokój co?_**

**_Tak właśnie zaopatrzyłem skręconą kostkę i poza tym nic.  Masz chwilę żeby się ogarnąć i coś zjeść, bo chyba z braku czasu nie miałaś dzisiaj rano nic w ustach._ **

            Przez twarz Alex przebiegł mały zalotny  uśmiech. Jak to miała w zwyczaju zamierzała zawstydzić i onieśmielić Jamesa podając mu jakiś szczegół z dzisiejszego poranka .

            **_Właściwie James to_** .. zaczęła Alex ale znali się przecież nie od dziś i kiedy tylko się odezwała James położył rękę na jej ramieniu i z uśmiechem na twarzy odparł. 

            **_Nawet nie próbuj mi tu świntuszyć Danvers bo nawet nie chce słyszeć o tym o czym sobie właśnie pomyślałaś a w zasadzie o czym sobie przypomniałaś._**

Oboje szczerze się roześmiali i przytulili na pożegnanie.

            **_Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki jestem twoim dłużnikiem. Trzymaj się zdrowo i pozdrów moja młodsza siostrę_** krzyknęła do wychodzącego mężczyzny.

 

            _To będzie naprawdę dobry dzień.  Z resztą po takim poranku jak mogłoby być inaczej_ pomyślała Danvers i weszła do dyżurki żeby przywitać się z dzisiejszą ekipa. 

            **_Witam drogie towarzystwo. Widzę, że dzisiaj powtórka z wczoraj_** skomentowała widząc te same twarze.  Nie dało się ukryć że cieszył ją ten skład.  Młodzi ludzie z dużą dawka pozytywnej energii, którzy znają się na swojej robocie.  Tego właśnie dzisiaj było jej trzeba.  Jej uwadze nie uciekła jednak zmieszana mina siedzącej na kanapie Maggie. 

            _Hmm_ pomyślała Alex.  _Jednak nowa ma jakieś wyrzuty sumienia co do wczoraj_ sądząc po jej minie to kobieta nie spała przez pół nocy ale nie z tych samych powodów co Alex.  Maggie siedziała jak na szpilkach i mimo dużych starań nie potrafiła ukryć że czuję się dość niepewnie od momentu pojawienia się doktor.

            **_Kochani mamy nowy piękny dzień i mam nadzieję że dzisiejszy dyżur minie nam w dobrym humorze.  Polecę się tylko przebrać i wlecę do bufetu po jakieś śniadanie i już jestem_** powiedziała Alex spoglądając bezpośrednio na Susan.

            **_Daj spokój,  Lucy zrobiła pyszna sałatkę.  Wystarczy dla wszystkich. Leć się przebrać i wracaj.  Zjemy wszyscy razem a do bufetu zajrzymy w porze obiadowej._**  Odpowiedziała jej Vasquez.

            **_Ok. W takim razie wracam za 10 minut._** Alex przyspieszonym krokiem ruszyła w stronę szatni. 

            **_Danvers.  Hej Alex .._** krzyknął za nią przystojny mężczyzna w garniturze.

            **_Dyrektor Henshaw.. Witam w czym mogę pomóc o_** dparła promieniująca doktor.

            **_Alex czy pamiętasz o mojej propozycji ordynatorstwa na kardiochirurgii? Dobrze wiesz ze jesteś najlepsza i bardzo chciałbym widzieć cię na tym stanowisku. Doceniam, że wciąż pomagasz na ostrym dyżurze ale doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że fotel ordynatora na ciebie czeka. Obecny ordynator Kent w przyszłym roku przechodzi na emeryturę i sam stwierdził że tylko w twoje ręce może powierzyć oddział bez żadnych obaw._**

**_Proszę cię pomyśl chociaż o tym.  Wiem, że wielokrotnie o tym rozmawialiśmy. Jeśli chodzi o warunki zatrudnienia zawsze możemy negocjować Alex._ **

**_Dyrektorzy bardzo się cieszę, że zarówno pan jak i dr Kent macie o mnie takie zdanie, ale w chwili obecnej nie zamierzam zmieniać wcześniej podjętej decyzji._ **

**_Jako kardiochirurg spełniam się wystarczająco. Uwielbiam to co robię.  Stanowisko ordynatora to tylko dodatkowe papiery które zabiorą mi czas jaki mam dla pacjenta.  Dopóki tak to wygląda to nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.  Nie dam się posadzić przy biurku i odciągnąć od sali operacyjnej czy ostrego dyżuru.  Doktorze Henshaw jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję, ale zna pan moją odpowiedź. Teraz bardzo pana przepraszam ale się spieszę. Miłego dnia._ **

**_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**_To było pyszne Lucy. Nie wiedziałam, że potrafisz tak gotować. Teraz to już na bank nie zrezygnuję z dyżurów tutaj._ **

**_Jesteś dosyć przekupna Alex. Serio wystarczy tylko sałatka?_** zapytała Susan. Wszyscy w dyżurce wybuchli śmiechem.

            **_Mówisz, że powinnam podnieść swoje wymagania?_** zachichotała Alex.

            **_Danvers zabieraj się do roboty, bo zaczynasz pleść bzdury. Dobrze wiemy, że dyżurujesz z nami bo jesteśmy zajebiści . U nas jest znacznie mniej snobów no i średnia wieku też chyba mniejsza jak na tej twojej kardiochirurgii co?_**

 ** _Ojj Vasqez, masz szczęście, że Cię kocham. Ok. W ramach podziękowania ja zmywam po śniadaniu i robię dzisiaj kawę_** powiedziała Alex w znakomitym humorze i zaczęła zbierać z ławy brudne naczynia.

            Reszta zespołu pomogła zebrać wszystko na zmywak i po sprawdzeniu dzisiejszego podziału pracy ruszyli do pracy.

            **_Maggie mogę Cię na chwilkę poprosić_** zwróciła się do wychodzącej dziewczyny Alex i poprosiła aby zamknęła za sobą drzwi dyżurki.

            **_Dr Danvers jeszcze raz bardzo przepraszam za całą tą sytuację_** zaczęła się znów tłumaczyć Maggie.

 ** _Hej, hej. Po pierwsze- myślałam, że już wczoraj ustaliliśmy jak mam na imię. Po drugie, Maggie widzę, jak się zachowujesz od kiedy tylko się dzisiaj pojawiłam. Dziewczyno daj spokój. Chyba wszystko sobie wyjaśniłyśmy. Nie jestem jakimś snobistycznym profesorem. Do profesora mi jeszcze trochę brakuję, bo dopiero otworzyłam przewód profesorski_** zaśmiała się Alex.

            ** _Susan ma o tobie bardzo dobre zdanie a ona jakoś ma nosa do ludzi. Udajmy, że wczorajszego dnia nie było. Zaczynamy z pustą kartą ok? Przecież nie będziemy się omijać szerokim łukiem- to dziecinne. Jesteśmy prawie w tym samym wieku co? Ile masz lat?_**

            **_Kobiety się tak otwarcie o wiek nie pyta._** Nieśmiało zażartowała Maggie. Alex spojrzała na nią wymownie.

            **_Trzydzieści jeden. Alex nie będę ukrywać, że nie myślałam o tym całą noc. Też zależy mi na dobrej współpracy i atmosferze. Dlatego z przyjemnością zacznę od nowa._**

 ** _Nazywam się Maggie Sawyer i jestem nową pielęgniarką_** powiedziała wyciągając dłoń na przywitanie.

            **_Bardzo mi miło. Nazywam się Alex Danvers i jestem kardiochirurgiem, z braku adrenaliny dyżuruje trochę na ostrym dyżurze. Mam nadzieję, że Ci się u nas spodoba._** Dodała Alex i podała jej swoją dłoń.

            **_A teraz ruszaj młoda bo pacjenci czekają_** rzuciła z uśmiechem Danvers. ** _Kończę z tymi naczyniami i za chwilę będę._**

 ** _Mam nosa do ludzi tak?_** Alex usłyszała Vasqez która właśnie wchodziła do dyżurki.

            **_Myślę, że tak_** powiedziała Alex przytulając się do Susan.

            **_Dzięki za Maggie. Nie potrzebuję tu sztywniejącej na widok lekarza pielęgniarki. To sympatyczna dziewczyna, która podobnie jak Ty czasami ma niewyparzony język._**

 ** _Co racja to racja kochana_** stwierdziła Alex.

**_A tak ogólnie wszystko w porządku? Nie dałaś wczoraj znać, że dotarłaś do domu i dzisiaj to spóźnienie, myślałam że coś się stało albo że przez wczorajsze wyjście masz kłopoty z Cruellą._ **

**_Susan umawiałyśmy się, że nie będziesz tak mówić na Sam. Ona nie jest taka jak myślisz. To moja dziewczyna i chciałabym żebyście się dogadywały._ **

**_Powiedz to jej. Personel średni to nie jest dla niej kompan do rozmów i jakoś się z tym nie kryje. Serio czasami myślę, że musi być rewelacyjna w łóżku albo, że coś z Tobą nie tak że z nią jesteś. Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego, kogoś kto będzie wspierać Cię w tym co robisz a nie tylko pytał czy masz zamiar kiedykolwiek awansować i przestać się bratać z całym personelem._ **

**_Ok Vasqez myślę, że skończyłyśmy tą rozmowę. Idę trochę popracować_** odparła ze smutkiem w głosie Alex.

            Sam i Susan były dla Alex jednymi z najbliższych dla niej osób i fakt, że ta dwójka nie dogadywała się najlepiej bolało Danvers. Wielokrotnie próbowała wpłynąć na ich relację ale bez skutku. Sam rzeczywiście od zawsze uważała, że spoufalanie się zwłaszcza z personelem średnim to zły pomysł. Trzeba przyznać, że często na ludzi patrzyła tylko przez pryzmat wykształcenia albo zajmowanej pozycji. To jedna z niewielu rzeczy jakie Alex drażniły w swojej dziewczynie. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że kochała tą kobietę i starała się o tym nie myśleć, chociaż nie raz słyszała już że Sam to nie jest dziewczyna dla niej, że taka osoba jak ona zasługuję na lepszego partnera.

            Dyżur przebiegał aż podejrzanie spokojnie. Do południa wjechały tylko 2 karetki i pojawiło się dwóch pacjentów z jakimiś bzdurami, których po krótkiej diagnostyce można było odesłać do domu.

            Z bezczynności Alex wyrwał dźwięk telefonu.

            **_Cześć siostrzyczko. Mam nadzieję, że James jeszcze Ci się nie poskarżył na mnie._**

**_Nie, ale nie omieszkał mi wspomnieć, że masz dług u niego._ **

**_Bo mam. Co tam słychać? Stęskniłaś się za swoją starszą siostrą?_ **

**_Alex dzwonię żeby się upewnić, że pamiętasz o jutrze._ **

**_Oczywiście że pamiętam. Jak mogłabym zapomnieć jutro jest środa i...._ **

**_Alex, serio? Kompletnie nie wiesz o czym mówię prawda? Jutro dzień z zawodami u mnie w szkole. Obiecałaś, że przyjedziesz z jedną z pielęgniarek i opowiecie o pracy w szpitalu dzieciakom z mojej klasy. Kurcze obiecałaś..._ **

**_Ok ok Kara przyznaję, że wypadło mi to z głowy ale jutro mam wolne i na 100% będę jutro u Ciebie. Myślisz, że maluchy z pierwszej klasy będą chciały o tym słuchać?_ **

**_Alex! Nie ma dnia żeby nie pytały kiedy przyjdzie do nich pani doktor._ **

**_To miłe. Mam nadzieję, że dam im radę. O której mamy tam być?_ **

**_Lekcja zaczyna się o 10.55 więc pojaw się chwilę wcześniej. Kto będzie z Tobą?_ **

**_Myślę, że wkręcę w to Susan. Ma super kontakt z ludźmi nawet tak małymi jak pierwszoklasiści_** zaśmiała się Alex.

            **_W takim razie do jutra. Pozdrów ode mnie Susan i ogarnij się Danvers Ty demonie seksu_** powiedziała Kara.

            **_Już Ci musiał wszystko powtórzyć co?_**

 ** _Alex to mój przyszły mąż. Jasne, że musiał mi wszystko powiedzieć_** zachichotała młodsza Danvers.

            **_Do jutra. Kocham Cię!_**

**_Też Cię kocham siostra. Do jutra._ **

**_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

Kara była młodszą o siedem lat siostrą Alex. Do rodziny Danvers trafiła w wieku dziesięciu lat, kiedy jej biologiczni rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Dziewczynka trafiła do szpitala pod opiekę dr Elizy Danvers, która nie wyobrażała sobie, że Kara trafi do domu dziecka gdyż nie ma żadnej rodziny. Nie miała wątpliwości i używając swoich wszystkich powiązań i znajomości postawiła na swoim i razem ze swoim mężem stali się dla dziecka rodziną zastępczą.    

            Początki Alex i Kary nie należały do łatwych. Alex miała pretensje, że nikt jej nie pytał o to czy chce mieć siostrę. Przez decyzję rodziców jej całe życie zmieniło się. Musiała teraz dzielić się z dziewczynką wszystkim. Począwszy od zabawek skończywszy na własnych rodzicach. Pierwszy rok był najgorszy. Obie dziewczynki były jak woda i ogień, dwa żywioły, którym daleko było do wspólnej harmonii. Z czasem jednak między tą dwójką zawiązała się szczególna więź i stały się ze sobą niemal nierozłączne. Kara okazała się dla Alex ogromnym wsparciem w momencie kiedy jej starsza siostra doszła do wniosku, że jej upodobania seksualne różnią się od tych większości. To Karze ujawniła się pierwsza i spotkała się ze zrozumieniem i radością.

            Nawet teraz w dorosłym już życiu siostry Danvers pomimo swoich obowiązków, związków rozmawiały ze sobą prawie codziennie i dzieliły się swoimi najskrytszymi tajemnicami.

 

            **_Susan ratuj! Zawaliłam na całej linii_** zaczęła Alex jak tylko zobaczyła swoją przyjaciółkę.

            **_Kompletnie zapomniałam o dniu zawodów u Kary w szkole. Obiecałam jej, że razem z Tobą opowiemy dzieciakom o pracy w szpitalu. To już jutro. Zapomniałam o tym   z Tobą pogadać._**

 ** _Jutro?_** Z kwaśną miną zapytała Susan.

            **_To faktycznie masz problem. Po pierwsze jestem w pracy a po drugie wychodzę szybciej bo muszę jechać z Nickiem do logopedy. Te jego problemy w wymową litery R spędzają mi sen z powiek. Nawet nie chcesz widzieć naszej miny jak z jego wadą wymowy opowiada nam o chórze szkolnym. Pewnie domyślasz się co wymawia zamiast słowa chór._**

Alex zaśmiała się na samą myśl drugoklasisty, który zupełnie nieświadomie przeklinał przed całą swoją rodziną przez to ze zamiast R wymawiał J.

            **_To faktycznie poważna sprawa, ale co ja teraz zrobię. Kara mnie zabiję. Obiecałam, że przyjdę z kimś kto pracuje ze mną w szpitalu_** powiedziała lekko zdenerwowana Alex.

            Jak to z kim pójdziesz przecież możesz poprosić o pomoc swoją niesamowitą dziewczynę. Myślę, że będzie wspaniałym przykładem no i spędzicie razem trochę czas. **_W sumie to nie najgorszy pomysł Vasqez. Lecę do laboratorium, żeby od razu to z nią obgadać. Jakby co mam ze sobą paiger i komórkę._**

****

**_Co? Zajęcia w szkole z pierwszoklasistami? Zapomnij, nie ma takiej opcji. Kara już naprawdę nie ma co wymyślać na te zajęcia_** bąknęła nadąsana Sam.

            **_Kochanie proszę Cię. Obiecałam jej._**

 ** _Skoro jej obiecałaś to musisz coś wymyślić. Na mnie w tej kwestii nie licz. Nie_** ** _mam zamiaru spędzić  nawet minuty z bandą wrzeszczących dzieciaków_** zimno odparła kobieta.

            **_Lepiej mi powiedz dlaczego nie powiedziałaś, że rozmawiał z tobą dyrektor Hank. Znowu bez zastanowienia odmówiłaś takiego awansu. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego jaki to prestiż i wyróżnienie Alex? Przykro mi, że nawet mi o tym nie wspomniałaś i nie zapytałaś o moje zdanie w tej kwestii._**

Alex stała w gabinecie Sam kompletnie wygłupiona. _Kurcze czy to ta sama osoba z którą tak wspaniale rozpoczęłam dzisiejszy dzień? Czy naprawdę tylko ważne jest to żebym została tym pieprzonym ordynatorem kardiochirurgii?_

            **_Nie wspomniałam o tym bo nie ma o czym. A teraz przepraszam Cię, ale muszę wracać do pracy_** powiedziała Alex, pocałowała Sam w policzek i otworzyła drzwi by wyjść.

            **_O której będziesz w domu? Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz znów kazała na siebie długo czekać_** rzuciła Sam przegryzając swoją dolną wargę, celowo sugerując jakie ma plany na wieczór.

            **_Właściwie to dzisiaj  muszę nadrobić zaległości w papierach no i jeszcze odrobić swoje dzisiejsze spóźnienie. Nie czekaj na mnie bo nie wiem do której to się przeciągnie_** powiedziała Alex i zamknęła za sobą drzwi wychodząc z gabinetu.

            _Cholerka czasami mam wrażenie, że jestem z dwoma różnymi kobietami. Z jednej strony z seksowną i czułą Sam, taką jak dziś rano a z drugiej zimną i interesowną jak przed chwilą._ Tego typu myśli wypełniały jej głowę przez całą drogę na izbę przyjęć.

            _Może czasami Susan i reszta ma rację. Sam niekiedy sprawia wrażenie jakby nie ważne było dla niej jakim człowiekiem jestem tylko jakie stanowisko i pozycję zajmuję. Nie, nie mogę tak o niej myśleć._ Wstrząsnęła głową Alex. _Do cholery to moja dziewczyna, którą kocham i z którą razem mieszkam. Wszystko przez to dzisiejsze gadanie Vasqez_ pomyślała.

_Mam teraz większe problemy na głowie. Jeśli nikogo nie załatwię na jutro to grozi mi nieunikniona śmierć z rąk swojej własnej siostry._

**_I co załatwione? Spytała Susan gdy tylko Alex wróciła do dyżurki._ **

**_Niestety Sam nie może ze mną pójść. Ma już umówione jakieś ważne spotkanie._ **

**_Spotkanie tak? Proszę Cię musiałabym jej nie znać to raz, a dwa nie potrafisz mi kłamać dzieciaku._ **

Alex spojrzała na Susan oczami małego szczeniaka.

            **_Możesz się ze mną pożegnać bo jutro o tej porze Kara zasztyletuje mnie i ukryje moje ciało w pobliskim lesie._**

 ** _Nie będzie tak źle pomyślmy_** i spojrzała na swoich pracowników krzątających się po izbie.

            **_Mike odpada. Nastawienie tego człowieka zniechęci nawet najbardziej podekscytowanego pierwszaka. Może Winn? Przecież się dobrze znacie. Nie odmówi Ci._**

 ** _Jutro środa więc ma pewnie dyżur, nie będę mu nawet truć_** westchnęła Alex.

            **_A Lucy? Wydaje się że ma dobry kontakt z dziećmi no i ona na bank Ci nie odmówi_** Susan spojrzała na Alex z podtekstem.

            **_Noo to na pewno ale nie potrzebuję teraz kłopotów i tłumaczenia się przed Sam dlaczego poszłam właśnie z Lucy, która patrzy na mnie zawsze tymi swoimi maślanymi oczami i smali do mnie cholewy już dobry rok. Zdecydowanie odpada._**

 ** _Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam Susan ale czy mogę Cię na chwilkę prosić? Mam mały problem ze sprzętem_** powiedziała Maggie.

            **_Oczywiście już idę._** Odchodząc kobieta odwróciła się w stronę Alex i z uśmiechem na twarzy powiedziała.. **_Może to czego szukasz jest bliżej jak myślisz_** i wymownie uniosła jedną brew.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kłopoty Alex stają się powodem wspólnie spędzonego czasu. Kobiety zaczynają na siebie inaczej patrzeć jak przedtem..

Pół godziny później będąca już na krawędzi walki o swój honor i życie w razie niepowodzenia, Alex pewnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę Maggie.

            **_Czy masz może wolną chwilę? Potrzebuję przysługi, a w zasadzie już teraz to ratunku._**

            Maggie spojrzała na doktor z wyraźnym zmieszaniem. Rozejrzała się wokół, podeszła bliżej i szeptem zapytała.

            **_Coś się stało? Wplątałaś się w coś? Masz kłopoty?_** Na twarzy kobiety widoczne było szczere zatroskanie.

            **_Nie. Spokojnie, nie zadarłam z rosyjską mafia i nie ściga mnie seryjny morderca, chociaż kto wie co jutro wstąpi w moją siostrę jak to się nie uda_** nerwowo zaśmiała się Alex.

            **_Ok teraz to już nic nie rozumiem. Twoja siostra należy do rosyjskiej mafii?!_** Z wielkimi oczami podniesionym głosem powiedziała niepewnie Maggie.

            **_Jeśli za chwilę nie wyjaśnisz mi o co chodzi to już drugi raz w przeciągu ostatnich 30 sekund zastanowię się nad powiadomieniem policji_** stwierdziła już poddenerwowana pielęgniarka.

            **_Siadaj i nie wzywaj tu policji, FBI czy czegokolwiek co pewnie przemknęło Ci przez myśl. Potrzebuję przysługi a że czasu mam naprawdę mało to można to już nazwać nawet ratunkiem. Chodzi o dzień zawodów w szkole mojej siostry._** Alex opowiedziała Maggie o całej idei dnia zawodów. O tym jak to oczywiście zapomniała o obietnicy złożonej swojej siostrze, nauczycielce. No i wreszcie o tym, że Maggie jest jej jedynym i ostatecznym ratunkiem.

            **_Jeśli mi odmówisz to będziesz mnie miała na sumieniu, więc zastanów się zanim odpowiesz. Może nie znamy się długo ale swoją odmową możesz zrujnować początek pięknej przyjaźni_** zażartowała Alex, żeby rozluźnić trochę  napiętą atmosferę.  

            Maggie milczała przez chwilę. Błądziła wzrokiem po całej sali byle tylko uniknąć wielkich brązowych oczu Alex, które wpatrywały się w nią z taką intensywnością.

            **_Alex, to nie jest tak, że nie chcę Ci pomóc, ale...._** zaczęła nieśmiało Maggie.

            **_Ok, dzięki było miło Cię poznać. Szkoda że miałyśmy dla siebie tak mało czasu._** Jednym tchem powiedziała Alex i wstała z fotela.

            **_Poczekaj_** usłyszała, a na swoim nadgarstku poczuła delikatny uścisk ręki Maggie.

            **_Możesz mi dać dokończyć. Przestań dramatyzować jakbyś faktycznie jutro miała zginąć. Bardzo chciałabym Ci pomóc, ale chyba najzwyczajniej nie będę miała na to czasu. Co prawda wieże nierozpakowanych kartonów z moimi rzeczami nie mogą się równać z Twoim być czy nie być, ale same się nie rozpakują. Mieszkam tu dwa tygodnie a w kuchni mam tylko jeden kubek, ubrania wyciągam z kartonów albo bezpośrednio z pralki, nie mówiąc już o tym, że chciałabym już rozprawić się z tymi kartonami bo nie jest to ciekawy widok. Jutro mam wolne i miałam w planach uporać się z tym, żeby nareszcie zacząć normalnie funkcjonować._**

Alex spojrzała na kobietę z błyskiem w oku, bo w głowie miała już chytry plan, który pozwoliłby uratować jej życie i porządki Maggie.

            **_Jeśli to jedyny powód dla którego nie możesz mi pomóc to może uda nam się jakoś dogadać. Załóżmy, że pojedziesz jutro ze mną do szkoły. W zamian za to ja pomogę Ci z Twoimi kartonowymi wieżami już dzisiaj po pracy i jutro po szkole jeśli dzisiaj się nie wyrobimy. Co Ty na to? Wiem, oferta jest niecodzienna ale sama widzisz jaka jest sytuacja. Na szali jest życie Twojej ulubionej Pani zaznaczam Pani doktor uśmiechnęła się Alex._**

**_Czy Tobie ktoś kiedyś dał radę odmówić?_** Z rozbawieniem zapytała Maggie.

            **_Czy to znaczy, że się zgadzasz?_** Alex w jednej chwili podskoczyła ze szczęścia, nie czekając na odpowiedź kobiety objęła ją ramionami i mocno ścisnęła.

            **_Jesteś moją ulubioną osobą na całym świecie.._** zapiszczała Alex.   

            **_Moment, moment jeszcze się na nic nie zgodziłam._** Maggie wydusiła z ledwością próbując wyswobodzić się z uścisku doktor.

            Alex cofnęła się o krok, złożyła błagalnie ręce i spojrzała na nią swoimi wielkimi oczami.

            **_Odmówisz mi? Zabierzesz mi całą wiarę w to, że na świecie są jeszcze dobrzy ludzie?_** Zabawnie skomlała Alex.

            **_Danvers co Ty ze mną robisz._** Zaśmiała się Maggie.

            **_Zgoda, niech będzie. Pojadę jutro z Tobą do tej szkoły. I nie musisz pomagać mi z moimi kartonami, masz pewnie ciekawsze rzeczy do robienia_** westchnęła pielęgniarka.

            **_O nie. Słowo harcerza. Umowa to umowa. Dzisiaj po dyżurze jedziemy do Ciebie i walczymy z Twoją kartonową architekturą. Może nawet dokopiemy się do drugiego kubka, żeby napić się kawy._** Alex zadziornie szturchnęła Maggie w ramię.

            **_Słyszę, że wydrzesz naszą doktor ze szponów śmierci._** Roześmiała się Susan wchodząc do sali.

            **_Na to wygląda, chociaż z każdym zdaniem zaczynam się na serio bać Twojej młodszej siostry, Alex. No ale w końcu pracuje z dziećmi. Nie może być takim złem wcielonym jak mówisz_** dodała rozbawiona Maggie.

            **_Moja droga. Młodsza Danvers to najsłodszy szczeniaczek jaki istnieje na Ziemi. Pod warunkiem, że nie podbierasz jej jedzenia i nie próbujesz obudzić jej przed ustawionym budzikiem..._** w głos roześmiała się Susan, a obie kobiety po chwili do niej dołączyły.

            **_Czyli co? Dzisiaj po dyżurze jedziemy do Ciebie. Może po drodze kupimy coś gotowego do jedzenia skoro mówisz że to prawdziwe kartonowe wieże Eiffla_** śpiewającym głosem powiedziała Alex i ruszyła do sali obok gdzie czekał już nowy pacjent, nie dając Maggie nawet szansy na odpowiedź.

            **_Mówiłam, że kolejny dyżur będzie lepszy. Alex to jedna z najlepszych osób jakie znam. Zobaczysz na pewno się polubicie_** z serdecznym uśmiechem powiedziała Susan i zaczęła rozkładać nową dostawę leków z apteki.

            _Na pewno się polubimy._ Maggie wyszeptała pod nosem i uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie.

            **_Minęła 19. Prowadź pani na kartonową wojnę._** Zgrywając się przy tym powiedziała Alex.

**_Czekam na Ciebie za 15 minut na parkingu. Lecę się przebrać_** dodała i zniknęła w windzie.

            Maggie pożegnała się ze swoimi współpracownikami i ruszyła w kierunku szatni. Nie ukrywała, że jest troszkę zakłopotana całą sytuacją. Jeszcze wczoraj myślała o Alex jak o wielkiej złej smoczycy, a dzisiaj czeka ich wspólny wieczór. Podświadomie cieszyła się z takiego obrotu sprawy. Nie znała tutaj nikogo oprócz paru osób z pracy i szczerze mówiąc  perspektywa kolejnego samotnego wieczoru w pustym domu nie była szczytem jej marzeń.

            Alex czekała na parkingu przy swoim aucie. Wyciągnęła telefon, aby odczytać sms którego dostała przed chwilą.

           

_Kochanie mam nadzieję, że się na mnie nie gniewasz o tą bzdurę z Karą. Daj spokój z tymi zaległościami i wracaj do domu. Czekam tu na Ciebie razem z szampanem i truskawkami. Szykuję dla nas wspólną kąpiel. Obiecuję Ci, że nie będziesz żałować. xxx Sam_

_**Bzdurę z Karą tak?** _ Westchnęła sama do siebie Alex i odpisała na szybko.

 

            _Nie dam rady. Nie czekaj, będę późno._

Wyciszyła telefon i schowała go do kieszeni.

            _Sam nigdy nie była najlepsza w komunikacji. Czasami ciężko było z nią wytrzymać, ale jak z każdym, zawsze tłumaczyła sobie Alex. Pasujemy do siebie. Sam jest piękna, seksowna i inteligentna, no i potrafi zaszaleć w łóżku,_ pomyślała Alex. _Może jak każda para stoją przed małym kryzysem? Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni. Jej dzisiejsza nieobecność w domu dobrze im zrobi i tego będzie się trzymać._ Przytaknęła sama sobie Danvers i podniosła głowę aby rozejrzeć się za Maggie.

 

            **_Sawyer! Tutaj! Gdzie Twoje auto?_**          

            **_A kto powiedział, że mam auto_** zaczepnie odparła Maggie.

            **_Mówiłaś, ze mieszkasz na przedmieściach, więc chyba nie chodzisz piechotą do pracy_** powiedziała zmieszana Alex.

            **_Piechotą? Nie. Auta też nie mam. Przyjechałam tu na swoim rumaku._**

**_Masz na myśli jakiegoś przesłodkiego kucyka czy osiołka?_** Drwiąco zaśmiała się pani doktor.

            **_Niee. Miałam na myśli mój motor_** z dumą odpowiedziała kobieta i podeszła do stojącego niedaleko Ducati.

            **_O kurw.._** wyrwało się z Alex i natychmiast zakryła usta dłonią.

            **_Sawyer czym jeszcze mnie zaskoczysz co? Nie powiem, nie podejrzewałam Cię o takie szaleństwo. Nie sprawiasz wrażenia takiej kobiety._**

            **_Takiej kobiety?!_** zapytała Maggie z nutą zdziwienia i zażenowania w głosie.

            **_No wiesz, niezależnej, twardej. Takiej, która stąpa mocno po ziemi i nie boi się ryzyka._**

**_Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć jak mnie postrzegasz Danvers. Powiem Ci tylko jedno. Pozory mylą i nie znasz mnie ani trochę..._** Maggie zalotnie mrugnęła w kierunku Alex, która nie kontrolowała opadającej coraz niżej swojej własnej dolnej szczęki ** _._**

**_Zamknij usta Alex. To nie ładnie stać z otwartą buzią. Lepiej pomyśl na co masz ochotę do jedzenia_** rzuciła Sawyer, założyła kask i dosiadła swój motor.

            **_Po drodze jest całkiem smaczne bistro. Jedź za mną, zatrzymamy się tam i zamówimy na wynos._**

Alex jedynie kiwnęła głową. Miała tak sucho w ustach, że nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie nawet pojedynczego słowa.

            _Jasna cholera. Ten kask, motor. Ta skórzana kurtka. Gorąca laska z tej Sawyer_ pomyślała Alex. Nie dziwne że stojący niedaleko faceci zaczęli zalotnie gwizdać jak tylko pielęgniarka odpaliła silnik. Ryk silnika wyrwał Alex z letargu.

            _Ogarnij się kobieto. Po pierwsze Sawyer to klasyczne hetero a po drugie i najważniejsze masz seksowną dziewczynę o której nie dalej jak dziś rano myślałaś jak o przyszłej żonie_ pomyślała Alex.

            **_Prowadź. Tylko weź pod uwagę, że swoim SUVem mogę nie pędzić tak jak Ty. Nie mam zamiaru zwracać na siebie uwagi jakiegoś patrolu policji_** burknęła doktor.

   --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Jakieś czterdzieści minut później Alex zaparkowała swoje auto na podjeździe Maggie domu.

            **_Całkiem niezła chata Sawyer_** rzuciła Alex. **_Pewnie musiałaś sporo wydać za ten metraż i ogród_** dodała.

**_Nie kupiłam go. Odziedziczyłam po swojej zmarłej babci. A trzeba przyznać, że starsza pani Sawyer nie żałowała sobie pieniędzy na dom. Widzisz kolejna rzecz jakiej o mnie nie wiedziałaś. Choć do środka. Zobaczysz co Cię czeka w zamian za uratowanie życia._** Maggie otworzyła drzwi a po jej twarzy przemknął smutny uśmiech na myśl o zmarłej babci.

            Alex nieśpiesznym krokiem obeszła cały dom, wszystkie pomieszczenia i złapała się za głowę.

            **_No pięknie Maggie. Myślałam, że żartujesz ale widzę, że czeka nas sporo pracy. Może zaczniemy od zjedzenia i znalezienia drugiego kubka do kawy. Coś czuję, że będzie mi niezbędnie potrzebny._**

**_Szczerze ostrzegałam. Teraz już nie możesz się wycofać. Danvers robisz operację na otwartym sercu. To powinno być dla Ciebie jak bułka z masłem_** w głos roześmiała się Sawyer.

            Karton po kartonie kobiety powoli rozpakowywały spakowane rzeczy. Pochowane w szafach, poukładane na półkach stopniowo nadawały klimat i ciepło. Sprawiały, że dom zaczynał wyglądać jakby ktoś w nim mieszkał.

            **_Sawyer po co Ci tyle półek w kuchni. Przy Twoim metr sześćdziesiąt połowa z nich będzie poza Twoim zasięgiem, chyba, że zawsze blisko masz drabinę_** złośliwie dokuczała Alex.

            **_Jesteś niewiele wyższa. Myślisz, że 15 centymetrów robi taką wielką różnicę?_**

**_Kobieto dla większości tego świata 15 centymetrów stanowi zasadniczą różnicę jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli_** chrząknęła Alex.

            Maggie poczuła, że zaczyna się czerwienić. Obie kobiety w tym samym czasie wybuchły gromkim śmiechem. Chwilę przerwał natarczywie wibrujący w kieszeni Alex telefon. To Sam. Alex spojrzała na zegarek. Było już coś koło pierwszej w nocy.

            **_Nie odbierzesz?_** zapytała Maggie.

            **_Nie, to nic pilnego._** Zaraz po ustaniu wibracji Alex napisała smsa.

 

            _Zasiedziałam się w pracy. Jutro i tak jadę do szkoły, więc dzisiaj przenocuję u Kary, żeby dogadać z nią szczegóły prezentacji. Kocham_

I po chwili napisała drugiego smsa tym razem do Kary.

 

_Siostra przenocujesz mnie dzisiaj? Masz chyba jeszcze jakieś moje rzeczy na zmianę:)_

_O_ dpowiedź przyszła natychmiast.

 

_Super. James jest na dyżurze. Noc sióstr Danvers jak dawniej. Czekam:)_

_**Kurczę już późno mój towarzyszu niedoli**_ spojrzała na Maggie pani doktor.

**_Chyba resztę dokończymy jutro po szkole co?_**   dodała Alex.

            **_Pewnie. Daj spokój Danvers już sobie poradzę sama. Wielkie dzięki za dzisiaj. Podaj mi tylko adres szkoły i spotkamy się na miejscu._**

**_O nie ma mowy. Jutro po Ciebie podjadę. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby te wszystkie małolaty zaśliniły się na Twój widok na motorze._ **

             Maggie pokręciła głową z zaprzeczeniem.

            **_Cieszę się, że zwróciłaś uwagę na motor, Danvers._**

**_Nie miałam na myśli motoru.._ **

W pomieszczeniu nastała krępującą cisza. Maggie poczuła się troszkę zawstydzona słowami kobiety i szczerze nie wiedziała jak na nie zareagować. Najbezpieczniej było to przemilczeć.

            **_To co? Będę uciekać Sawyer. Jutro podjadę po Ciebie tak około 9.30 ok? Lepiej żebyśmy były chwilę szybciej jak miały się spóźnić. Podobno dzieciaki nie mogą się doczekać. Moja siostra załatwiła nam już niezłe wejście. Musimy się obie postarać, żeby tego nie zepsuć._**

**_Jestem niemal pewna, że zwariują na Twoim punkcie Pani Doktor.._** z przekąsem odpowiedziała Maggie i odprowadziła Alex do drzwi.

            **_Uważaj jak będziesz jechać. Jest już dosyć późno. Daj znać jak dojedziesz ok?_**

**_Z miłą chęcią Sawyer, ale nie dałaś mi jeszcze swojego numeru telefonu. To znacznie utrudnia sprawę._ **

**_Pewnie w swoim telefonie masz już dosyć numerów do jakiejś Maggie, Kate czy Alice._ **

**_Teraz to Ty mnie źle oceniasz moja droga_** nie kryła zadowolenia w głosie Alex. Zmieszana Maggie chwyciła jej telefon i wpisała swój numer z wpisem  Pani Sawyer.

            **_Bardzo dziękuję za numer i całkiem udany wieczór_** uśmiechnęła się Alex.

            **_Już późno, pędzę na spotkanie ze straszną młodszą siostrą Danvers. Postaram się załatwić, żeby nie zabiła Cię już w progu_** zaśmiała się Alex. Spontanicznie się pochyliła i pocałowała Maggie w policzek po czym odwróciła się i ruszyła w kierunku swojego samochodu.

            W momencie kiedy odjeżdżała, Maggie nadal stała w otwartych drzwiach domu i nieskutecznie starała się nie zwracać uwagi na to jak jej serce waliło jak młot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Od tego są przyjaciele odparła Alex. Wiedziała, że to wielkie słowa, ale po całym dniu spędzonym z Maggie te słowa same jej się wypsnęły. Rzadko kiedy tak szybko łapała z kimś wspólne fale........

**_Hej, czemu zawdzięczam tą wizytę? Nie dajesz już rady zaspokoić swojej dziewczyny i musiałaś się gdzieś przed nią schować?_** Kara już w drzwiach zaczęła dogryzać swojej starszej siostrze.

            **_Udam, że tego nie słyszałam Młoda_** powiedziała Alex i pocałowała siostrę w policzek na przywitanie.

            **_Ok, ok. A tak na serio wszystko w porządku? Wiesz nie mam nic przeciwko, ale jest już późno i wydaje się, że nie planowałaś tej wizyty jak dzisiaj rozmawiałyśmy przez telefon._**

            Na wspomnienie o telefonie, Alex wyciągnęła swoją komórkę i napisała smsa..

            _Jestem bezpieczna na  miejscu. Nie zaczepiałam nieznajomych i jechałam zgodnie z przepisami. Jeszcze raz dzięki i widzimy się jutro. Śpij dobrze władco kartonów._

           Pisząc tego smsa Alex delikatnie uśmiechała się pod nosem co zwróciło uwagę jej siostry.         

            **_Meldujesz się Sam?_** Przedrzeźniała się Kara i chwyciła niespodziewanie telefon siostry. Spojrzała na ekran i ze zdziwienia zmarszczyła brwi.

            **_Pani Sawyer? Kto to? Nigdy wcześniej nie wspominałaś o kimś takim_** z ciekawością powiedziała Kara.

            **_Znajoma z pracy. Jutro będziesz miała okazję ją poznać. Będzie razem ze mną na tych zajęciach w szkole. To pielęgniarka. Pracujemy razem na ostrym dyżurze._**

**_Znajoma tak? Alex mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz. Wiesz dobrze, że Sam jest chorobliwie zazdrosna o Ciebie._ **

**_Młoda. Za kogo Ty mnie masz co? Jak mówię, że znajoma to znajoma. Z resztą 100% hetero. Czerwieni się nawet przy koleżeńskim pocałunku w policzek na pożegnanie. No i nie musisz mi przypominać, że mam dziewczynę. Wiesz dobrze jak cenię sobie wierność i jakie mam zdanie o zdradzie._ **

**_Tak pamiętam, niewybaczalny grzech śmiertelny._ **

**_Dokładnie tak kochana. Chodź teraz pokazać mi czy z tego co u Ciebie zostało z moich rzeczy jest coś co położy te dzieciaki na łopatki._ **

            Kara spojrzała na swoją siostrę ze zdziwieniem.

            **_Alex nie chcę Cię zmartwić ale Ty wiesz, że to pierwszoklasiści. Maja po siedem lat_** odparła z szerokim uśmiechem Kara.

            **_Oj Ty mądralo. Chodzi mi o to, że będę wyglądać mega profesjonalnie jak przystało na panią doktor. Jesteś jednak moim ulubionym głupolem._**

Kobiety chwyciły się za ręce i ruszyły na górę. Jutro czekał je wbrew pozorom ciężki dzień.

                                   -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Ranek przyszedł zdecydowanie za wcześniej. Może to dlatego, że siostry Danvers poszły spać zaledwie cztery godziny temu. Ale było warto. Nadrobiły plotki i co nieuniknione, Alex dała się wplątać w temat przyszłorocznego ślubu swojej siostry. Alex wychodziła z założenia, że to jeszcze sporo czasu i nie rozumiała tych wszystkich wariacji z terminami sal i cała resztą.

            Gdy rano Alex ospale otworzyła oczy w jej uszach brzmiało nadal rzucone przez Karę spontaniczne pytanie..

            **_A Ty kiedy masz zamiar pomyśleć poważnie o ślubie i dzieciakach. Czas ucieka i powoli chyba powinnaś o tym pomyśleć. Przecież związek z Sam to poważna sprawa prawda? Może nie warto za długo zwlekać? Oczywiście jeśli masz co do niej pewność.._**

 _Co do niej pewność._ Te słowa jak zdarta płyta powtarzały się w jej głowie.

                             ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

             Po szybkim prysznicu i wspólnym śniadaniu Alex ruszyła w kierunku drzwi .

            **_Ok Młoda. Widzimy się na miejscu. Ja pędzę po Maggie. Bądź dla niej miła bo Susan nieźle napędziła jej stracha przed Tobą. Chyba, że to ja jej nagadałam jaka jesteś straszna? Nieważne. Postaramy się nie przynieść Ci wstydu. Kocham Cię. Widzimy się za godzinę_** rzuciła zamykając za sobą drzwi.

            Stojąc na czerwonym świetle Alex dała znać Maggie, że jest w drodze i że będzie pod je domem za około 15minut.

            Maggie z uśmiechem na twarzy odczytała wiadomość i ruszyła do łazienki umyć zęby. Spoglądając na siebie w lustrze pewnym głosem powiedziała sama do siebie.

            **_Dasz radę Maggie to tylko dzieciaki i Alex._**. Szczerze nie wiedziała czego obawia się bardziej. Wytarła z twarzy ślady po paście i ruszyła schodami na dół. W locie złapała swoją ulubioną skórzaną kurtkę i zamykając za sobą drzwi wypatrywała samochodu Alex.

                    ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Powinni zabronić takich dopasowanych jeansów_ to pierwsza myśl Alex kiedy zobaczyła stojącą na podjeździe Sawyer.

            **_Gotowa? Wskakuj. Cała klasa małych potworów na nas czeka._**

Maggie wsiadła do auta i zapinając pas bezpieczeństwa uśmiechnęła się do Alex tak promieniście, że przez chwile wydawało się, że w aucie zrobiło się jaśniej.

            Droga do szkoły minęła bez większych korków. Kobiety w czasie krótkiego przejazdu obmyśliły wspólny plan działania. To nie były żarty. _Wróg był mały a jednak wielki_ żartowały beztrosko.

                                            ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            W drzwiach szkoły czekała na nich Kara. Zanim kobiety dotarły do głównego wejścia w głowach dudniły im tylko krzyki i wrzaski biegających na przerwie dzieciaków.

            **_Widzisz. Mówiłam. Te małe bestie są tak groźne, że potrzebujemy eskorty już od samego wejścia_** zażartowała Alex.

            _**Czy Ty choć raz możesz być całkowicie poważna Danvers?**_

            _**Witaj! Nazywam się Kara Danvers i mam wątpliwą przyjemność bycia siostrą tego głupola**_ wskazała na Alex. Maggie podśmiewając się pod nosem podała rękę dziewczynie. **_Nazywam się  Maggie Sawyer. Miło mi Cię poznać. Wiele o Tobie słyszałam._**

 ** _Aleexx co znowu o mnie nagadałaś tej biednej kobiecie_** z dezaprobatą przeciągnęła Kara.

            ** _Jeszcze nie weszła do klasy a już trzęsie się jak galaretka_** nie spuszczając wzroku z Maggie, młoda Danvers zwróciła się do Alex.

            **_Dosyć już tych uprzejmości. Prowadź na front kapitanie_** odparła Alex i razem z Maggie ramie w ramie ruszyły za Karą.

                                          ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            W klasie rozległ się dzwonek sygnalizujący koniec zajęć. Wszystkie dzieciaki westchnęły z rozczarowaniem. Na ich twarzach przez cały czas zajęć naprawdę widać było zainteresowanie i podekscytowanie wszystkim o czym opowiadały Maggie i Alex.

            **_Ok dzieciaki. Musimy już kończyć. Doktor Alex i pani Sawyer są bardzo zajęte  i muszą już wracać do pracy, żeby pomagać chorym_** powiedziała Kara.

            **_Jeszcze raz podziękujemy naszym wspaniałym gościom za odwiedziny._** Po chwili na cały głos wykrzyczały maluchy

                                DZIĘKUJEMY I ROZLEGŁY SIĘ GROMKIE BRAWA.

            Po chwili dzieciaki ruszyły ze swoich ławek, by znów pobiegać po placu przed szkołą.

            **_No no, drogie panie. Muszę przyznać, że jestem zachwycona waszym przygotowaniem i współpracą. Niepotrzebnie się tak denerwowałyście. Macie wspaniały kontakt  z dzieciakami. Dawno nie siedziały takie zasłuchane_** przyznała Kara.

            **_Zawsze do usług Danvers_** zasalutowała Alex.

            **_Meldujemy że misja zakończona bez ofiar w ludziach.._** zachichotała Maggie.

            **_Wariatki. Wiszę Wam za to obiad. Umówimy później jakiś termin_** powiedziała rozpromieniona Kara.

            **_Maggie było mi bardzo miło Cię poznać. Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się jeszcze spotkać. Pod warunkiem, że wytrzymasz z tym oszołomem_** kiwnęła na Alex.

            **_Maggie wychodzimy. Obrażają nas._**

 ** _Nas? Wydaje mi się, że mówiła tylko o Tobie_** w głos zaśmiała się pielęgniarka.

            **_Ok. Było naprawdę miło, ale musimy już lecieć. Musze jeszcze zgodnie z umową spłacić swój dług u Maggie. Trzymaj się i zdzwonimy się później._**

Po wymianie uścisków z Karą obie kobiety ruszyły powoli w kierunku auta.

            **_Stanowimy zgrany zespół pani Sawyer_** żartobliwie powiedziała Alex i odpaliła silnik  swojego SUVa.

                                 __________________________________________________________________

            Dochodziła godzina dwudziesta. Przez cały dzień komórka Alex ani razu nie zawibrowała. _Chyba czeka mnie ciężki wieczór z Sam_ pomyślała Danvers.

            **_Nawet nie wiem jak mam Ci dziękować. Sama pewnie jeszcze tonęłabym w tych kartonach._**

 ** _Od tego są przyjaciele_** odparła Alex. Wiedziała, że to wielkie słowa, ale po całym dniu spędzonym z Maggie te słowa same jej się wypsnęły. Rzadko kiedy tak szybko łapała z kimś wspólne fale.

            **_Może faktycznie wspólne zajęcia z dzieciakami będą początkiem całkiem niezłej przyjaźni._** Ponownie bez namysłu rzuciła Alex.

            Maggie uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.. ** _Kto wie. Może tak._**

**_Będę już uciekać. Moje życie uratowane. Kartony rozpakowane. Misja wykonana. To był całkiem udany dzień. To co? Widzimy się w szpitalu na dyżurze. Do zobaczenia Sawyer._ **

**_Do zobaczenia Danvers._ **

Obie kobiety wymieniły przyjacielskie uściski i Alex zbierała się do wyjścia.

            **_Tylko tu teraz nie nabrudź_** zażartowała Alex i zniknęła za drzwiami.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myślisz, że możesz tak sobie po prostu zniknąć na tyle czasu, nie wrócić na noc? Nie odzywać się, lekceważyć moje telefony? syknęła Sam i całym swoim ciałem przyparła Alex do drzwi....   
> Alex ma dziewczynę, i to taką dziewczynę. Seksowną, mądrą i na stanowisku. Z drugiej strony jaką inną dziewczynę mogłaby mieć pani doktor. Sama była nieziemską laską. Ta kobieta była marzeniem wszystkich. Dudniło w głowie Sawyer. Była daleko poza jej zasięgiem, była z Sam.

            Przez całą drogę do domu zastanawiała się co na nią czeka. Sam pewnie będzie wściekła i ten wieczór minie chyba jak w niemym kinie. W kompletnej ciszy. Lepsze to jak w atmosferze awantury skrzywiła usta Alex.

            Na progu mieszkania Alex zrobiła dwa głębokie wdechy i otworzyła kluczem drzwi. Światła w kuchni i pokoju dziennym były przygaszone. Alex czuła się przez chwilę jakby wchodziła do jaskini lwa. Sam siedziała na kanapie. Gdy tylko Alex zamknęła za sobą drzwi poczuła na plecach ciało swojej dziewczyny. 

            **_Myślisz, że możesz tak sobie po prostu zniknąć na tyle czasu, nie wrócić na noc? Nie odzywać się, lekceważyć moje telefony?_** syknęła Sam i całym swoim ciałem przyparła Alex do drzwi.

            **_Przecież pisałam, że byłam zajęta_** wydusiła Alex i poczuła, że Sam nerwowo rozpina jej jeansy, rozsuwa rozporek i bez zbędnych czułości wsuwa swoją prawą dłoń w jej majtki. Alex zdążyła tylko jęknąć bo po chwili nie mogła oddychać. Sam zuchwale pieściła jej łechtaczkę, lewa dłoń natarczywie ściskała jej piersi. W całym ciele Alex momentalnie narastało pożądanie. Sam cały czas opierała swoje ciało na plecach kobiety, aby uniemożliwić jej jakiekolwiek ruchy. Kiedy pochwa Alex stała się mokra a Alex dyszała głośno z rozkoszy, Sam wyszeptała jej do ucha

            **_O tak... Dobrze Ci co? Lubisz kiedy biorę Cię tak mocno. Powiedź lubisz?_** I z głośnym westchnieniem ugryzła Alex w szyje pozostawiając czerwony ślad. Alex nie kontrolowała mruku który wyrwał się z jej ust. Po chwili jedyne co słyszała to szybki oddech Sam i coraz głośniejsze pojękiwania. Swoje pojękiwania.

            **_O tak proszę . Nie przestawaj. Pieprz mnie mocniej. Szybciej._** Alex straciła nad sobą jakąkolwiek kontrolę. Czuła, że odpływa i przestaje jasno myśleć. Z letargu na chwilę wyrwał ją odgłos zrywanych guzików z jej koszuli które spadły na podłogę. Jej stanik nie stawiał oporu i jednym ruchem został zsunięty przez rękę Sam, całkowicie obnażając jej spragnione dotyku sterczące piersi. Kiedy Alex myślała, że nie wytrzyma ani chwili dłużej, że jest na granicy swojego dzikiego orgazmu wtedy poczuła jak z dużym impetem w jej pochwę wślizgują się  dwa palce jej kochanki. Alex była tak mokra, że Sam weszła w nią bez problemu. Świat wirował. Kolana Alex drżały. Kobieta nie zwracała już uwagi na to czy jej krzyki rozkoszy usłyszą ich sąsiedzi. Przez jej ciało przelewało się morze ekstazy i koncentrowała się tylko na tym. Na płatku ucha poczuła mokry, ciepły język Sam, po chwili  dołączyły do tego delikatne podgryzania,  pomruki i chrapliwy oddech blondynki. Ich ciała stanowiły niemal jedność. Serce Alex waliło jakby za chwilę miało wyskoczyć  z jej piersi. Aby pozwolić na jeszcze głębsze i silniejsze ruchy swojej kochanki Alex rozłożyła swoje nogi tak mocno jak tylko pozwalały na to jej jeansy. Coraz szybsze tempo nadane przez Sam doprowadzało ją do szaleństwa. Nagle w jednej chwili całe jej ciało zesztywniało, następnie zaczęło się wić. Tak, Alex doszła. Jej soki rozkoszy ściekały teraz po dłoni jej kobiety i kompletnie zrujnowanej bieliźnie. Czuła, że opada z resztek sił. Jej jedynym oparciem było ciało Sam, która syknęła…

            **_O nie. Jeszcze z Tobą nie skończyłam._**  Alex cały czas czuła wewnątrz siebie ruchy jej palców, wolniejsze ale równie głębokie.

            **_Proszę Sam nie mam już siły, moje nogi. Kompletnie ich nie czuję._**

Jednym ruchem jej ręka wysunęła się z przemoczonych od rozkoszy majtek Alex. Z wycieńczenia zamknęła oczy. Jej ciało powoli wracało do siebie i wtedy stojąca za nią kobieta odwróciła ja twarzą do siebie. Blondynka zmiażdżyła jej usta gorącym, łapczywym pocałunkiem. Alex znów nie mogła złapać tchu. Pomimo zmęczenia poczuła jak zbiera się kolejna fala pożądania w jej łonie. Miała uczucie jakby stała pośrodku huraganu, czekając aż znów całkowicie odda się żywiołowi. Drżącymi palcami zaczęła rozpinać koszulkę Sam i niemal na granicy brutalności prawie ją z niej zerwała, podobnie jak stanik. Kobiety w pośpiechu zrywały z siebie ubrania. Głodne dotyku swoich nagich ciał. Kiedy Sam zrzuciła z siebie ostatnią przeszkodę- swoje spodnie ich wzrok spotkał się. Ich oczy były ciemne, zamroczone żądzą. Złączone w objęciach runęły na pobliska kanapę. Sam była na górze Alex.

            **_Proszę, chce Cię poczuć teraz, natychmiast proszę_** błagała Danvers.

            Sam bez namysłu rozchyliła uda i powoli opadła między uda Alex. Obie kobiety jęknęły w tym samym momencie. Ich łona złączyły się tak jakby od zawsze stanowiły jedność. Alex mocno ścisnęła pośladki blondynki chcąc mimo wszystko przyciągnąć ją jeszcze bliżej siebie, poczuć ją jeszcze mocniej. Sam nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego ze swoją kochanką rozpoczęła powolne ruchy bioder. Jej mokra od rozkoszy łechtaczka drażniła, delikatnie ocierała się o tak tkliwą już teraz łechtaczkę Alex. Obie kobiety bez pamięci zatraciły się w sobie. Po chwili Alex złapała wspólny rytm. Ruchy stawały się coraz szybsze i nieskoordynowane. `

            **_Tak, tak. Właśnie tam, właśnie tak Sam._**

            Jak mantrę powtarzała te słowa Alex. Sam niemal ujeżdżała łono leżącej kobiety. Kochanki cały czas patrzyły sobie w oczy i to właśnie w swoich oczach dostrzegły, że właśnie teraz ich ciała przeszedł ostateczny wir pożądania. Ich ciała sprawiały wrażenie jakby unosiły się nad powierzchnią kanapy. Obie osiągnęły bezmiar spełnienia. Drżące z rozkoszy ciała w tej samej chwili opadły z sił. Opadły nawzajem w swoje objęcia. Ich ciała pokryte były lepkimi kroplami potu. Ich serca waliły bez opamiętania. W ich umysłach nie było nic innego jak spełnienie.

            Kiedy oddech Alex wrócił do normy delikatnie pocałowała w ramię leżącą obok kobietę.

            **_To było.. Cholera nawet nie wiem jak mam to nazwać_** czule szeptała kobiecie do ucha. 

            **_Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz, aż tak straciłam kontrolę, aż tak odjechałam_** stwierdziła Danvers.

            Sam nie mówiła nic. Po chwili wstała z kanapy. Przeszła nago do kuchni, zrobiła łyk wody i jak gdyby nigdy nic poszła pod prysznic. Alex nigdy nie była typem, który zwłaszcza po tak ostrym seksie jak ten sprzed chwili chciałby leżeć i przytulać się godzinami, ale żeby tak nic, kompletnie bez słowa? Po raz kolejny świadczyło to tylko o tym, że Sam nie jest łatwa w komunikacji. Tylko, że właśnie ta sama trudna kobieta potrafiła w jednej chwili zwalić cały jej świat z nóg i sprawić, że nic oprócz tu i teraz nie było dla niej ważne. Pytanie czy to wystarczające, czy właśnie tego chciała Alex już przez resztę życia. Danvers uzmysłowiła sobie w tej chwili tylko jedno, że nigdy wcześniej tak często i tak na poważnie jak teraz nie myślała o swojej wspólnej przyszłości z Sam. Może to znak, że faktycznie powoli nie ma na co czekać z pewnymi decyzjami. Z tą myślą w głowie wstała i poszła do łazienki  z której właśnie wychodziła owinięta w ręcznik Sam.

            Następnego ranka obie kobiety zachowywały się jak gdyby nigdy nic. Po wspólnym śniadaniu razem pojechały do pracy. W drodze do szpitala w aucie panowała niezręczna cisza. Całą sytuację ratowało jedynie radio. Kiedy Alex zaparkowała auto zaraz przy szpitalu. Sam spojrzała na nią i zaczęła mówić.

            **_Wczoraj jak byłaś na tych zajęciach z tymi dzieciakami.. nie byłaś z Susan prawda? Nie mówiłaś, że jedziesz z kimś innym. Dopiero jak zobaczyłam, że Vasqez jest w pracy .. Alex z kim byłaś w szkole i z kim spędziłaś poprzednią noc._**

Alex nie wierzyła w to co słyszy. To się nie dzieje.

            **_Przecież mówiłam Ci że będę nocować u Kary, pamiętasz. A w szkole byłam z nową pielęgniarką z izby. Nazywa się Maggie. Nie chciałaś ze mną jechać. Przecież Ci proponowałam. Nie mogłaś mnie o to zapytać dzisiaj w domu, albo wczoraj jak wróciłam?_**

**_Alex przestań. Przecież Ci ufam. Byłam tylko ciekawa. Alex...Weźmy jakiś urlop i wyjedźmy gdzieś chociaż na weekend. Ostatnimi czasy mam wrażenie, że się od siebie trochę oddalamy a to nie jest fajne. Masz pewnie mnóstwo zaległego urlopu. Chociaż weekend. Ty i ja._ **

**_Pomyślę nad tym ok i wieczorem o tym pogadamy dobrze._** Alex odpowiedziała łagodnym tonem.

            _Może to nie jest taki zły pomysł. Urlop zaległy kiedyś przecież wybrać musi, faktycznie czuje się już trochę zmęczona. No i skoro Sam zauważa, że coś się między nimi zmienia i to nie na lepsze to to tylko dowód na to, że jej zależy. Przecież zainwestowały  w ten związek tyle czasu i siły. Sam mówi, że ją kocha, bo ją kocha. Nie za to kim jest  w pracy tylko za to jaka jest zawsze._

Z gonitwy myśli wyrwał Alex znajomy odgłos silnika motoru.Wysiadając z auta rozejrzała się i …. Tak. Bingo. Pięć miejsc dalej z motocykla schodziła Maggie. Kiedy zdjęła kask i zobaczyła Alex pomachała radośnie  w jej kierunku.

            W tym momencie jak z podziemi wyrosła za nią Sam.

            **_Kochanie kto to jest? Masz znajomych na motorze? Przecież to chyba słabość małolatów i facetów w kryzysie wieku średniego_** z przekąsem skomentowała Sam.

            **_To Maggie_** powiedziała Alex i odruchowo odmachała ręką.

            **_Maggie ta nowa pielęgniarka, która była z Tobą wczoraj w szkole?_** Z niekontrolowanym zdziwieniem odparła Sam.

            **_Podejdźmy się przywitać w takim razie Kochanie_** rzuciła Sam i w tym samym momencie objęła Alex w pasie, tak jakby chciała hmm to głupie, ale tak jakby chciała zaznaczyć teren.    

            _Przecież Sam nigdy nie garnęła się do kontaktów z personelem jak to sama określała niższym. Średnim? Nie. Dla Sam każdy z wyjątkiem lekarza, czy kogoś z  tytułem doktora był_ automatycznie personelem niższym. Wielokrotnie wspominała o negatywnych skutkach takich bliższych relacji. Dlaczego więc była tak otwarta na przywitanie z Maggie. Myśli w głowie Alex galopowały.

            **_Witaj Sawyer. Widzę, że Susan Cię nie oszczędza. Znów do pracy?_**

            **_Nie, dzisiaj zupełnie prywatnie. Muszę zrobić sobie badania. Zawsze to odkładam na później. Lata lecą i człowiek się starzeje_** zachichotała pielęgniarka i skierowała zmieszany wzrok w kierunku Sam.

            **_A Sawyer, gdzie moje maniery. To jest Sam Arias. Kierownik laboratorium. Prywatnie moja.._** i nawet nie skończyła zdania jak Sam wtrąciła się z wyciągniętą ręką na powitanie i z podniesioną głową powiedziała wyprzedzając Alex.

            **_Jestem dziewczyną Alex. Miło Cię poznać._**

Po ciele Maggie widać było, że wyraźnie zamarła. Wyciągnęła dłoń na przywitanie i uśmiechnęła się wyraźnie zakłopotana.

            _Nie wierzę. Maggie jest takim homofobem? Fakt, nie wspominałam jej, że jestem lesbijką i mam dziewczynę, ale.._

Alex patrzyła na całą sytuację z boku i wiedziała że jej wielkie oczy ze zdziwienia pewnie mówią same za siebie. _Maggie takim homofobem.._

_**Kochanie muszę już lecieć. Pamiętaj o naszych planach na wieczór. Nie przepracowywuj się dzisiaj**_ zalotnie mrugnęła w kierunku Alex blondynka  i demonstracyjnie pocałowała ją w usta. Nie tak jak zawsze,na pożegnanie przed szpitalem. Zamiast szybkiego muśnięcia warg jak zawsze, Sam pocałowała ją wolno, namiętnie. Kiedy ich usta oderwały się od siebie kobieta chwyciła między zęby dolną wargę Alex i delikatnie ją possała. Odchodząc klepnęła Alex w pośladek.

            _Wow, co to było?_ Zdziwiła się Alex. _Po co ta cała demonstracja. Czyżby zrobiła to ze względu na Maggie, aby utrzeć jej nosa za jej homofobiczne zdziwienie czy może.. no tak jasne. Sam ewidentnie zaznaczyła swój teren_ domyśliła się Danvers. Znowu ta jej zazdrość i widzenie potencjalnego zagrożenia w każdej kobiecie w promieniu kilometra.

            **_Doktor Danvers, nie wiedziałam, że masz taką gorącą dziewczynę_** bąknęła Maggie.

            **_Masz z tym jakiś problem Sawyer_** odparła Alex z już totalnie nie kontrolowanym zdziwieniem i dezaprobatą w głosie.

            **_Absolutnie nie. Tylko nic nie mówiłaś. Mam teraz wyrzuty sumienia, że moje kartony zajęły nam tyle czasu. Masz niesamowitą dziewczynę, że nie miała do tego żadnych obiekcji_** prawie przez zęby wydusiła pielęgniarka.

           _Gdybyś tylko wiedziała moja droga jakie faktycznie miała obiekcję_ w głowie odpowiedziała Alex.

            Danvers ,chcąc szybko zmienić temat rzuciła.

            **_Jakie musisz zrobić badania? Masz umówione terminy czy może pomóc Ci coś załatwić?_**

            **_Spokojnie pani doktor wszystko mam ogarnięte. Na szczęście ze wszystkim pomogła mi Susan. To niesamowita oddziałowa. Taka pomocna, miła._**

**_Oj Sawyer bylebyś jej tylko nie nadepnęła kiedyś na odcisk. Nie chcesz znać tego drugiego oblicza Susan_** zażartowała Alex i obie kobiety weszły przez główne wejście do szpitala.

            W drodze do laboratorium wszystko wirowało w głowie Maggie. _Alex ma dziewczynę, i to taką dziewczynę. Seksowną, mądrą i na stanowisku. Z drugiej strony jaką inną dziewczynę mogłaby mieć pani doktor. Sama była nieziemską laską. Ta kobieta była marzeniem wszystkich._ Dudniło w głowie Sawyer. _Była daleko poza jej zasięgiem, była z Sam._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiedy Susan odwróciła wzrok we wskazany przez mężczyznę kierunek zamarła. Jej dolną szczęka powoli zaczęła opadać na podłogę a brwi uniosły się chyba do połowy czoła. Ruchy kobiet ociekały seksem...

Kolejne dni niesamowicie szybko zamieniały się w tygodnie. W pracy sporo się działo. Kontakty między Alex i Maggie były poprawne. Kobiety normalnie ze sobą rozmawiały ale, żeby specjalnie szukały swojego towarzystwa. Co to to nie.

            Alex miała na głowie inne sprawy jak spotkania z przyjaciółmi. Sam nie była łatwa ostatnimi czasy. Sprawiała wrażenie nieobecnej. Jak nigdy dłużej siedziała w pracy, jakby unikała Alex. Tłumaczyła, że przez planowany wspólny urlop ma teraz urwanie głowy w pracy. Mówiła, że jest zmęczona. Faktycznie musiało tak być bo nawet ich życie seksualne w ostatnim czasie nieco podupadło. Alex to rozumiała. Wiedziała co to znaczy pracować więcej jak trzeba.

                ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            **_Ok bachory moje kochane. Bez dyskusji. Jeśli dziś ktoś nie zostaje na dyżurze to bez gadania widzę go dzisiaj u Toma na wspólnym drinku. Już czas najwyższy żeby się razem spotkać. Niech każdy przyjdzie z kim chce. Im nas więcej tym weselej_** zakończyła swój komunikat Susan.

            **_Maggie, twoja obecność jest obowiązkowa. Szykuj portfel. Jesteś już dawno po pierwszej wypłacie i czeka Cię wkupne_** rzucił przechodząc do komputera Winn- znakomity chirurg, który nigdy nie przepuściłby okazji na wspólnego drinka z ekipą z ostrego dyżuru.

            **_Coś czuję, że pierwszy raz w życiu na moim koncie będzie debet_** nerwowo zachichotała Sawyer.

**_Nie martw się coś wymyślimy. Nie puścimy Cię tak od razu z torbami_** dodał Winn a wszyscy którzy stali obok wybuchli śmiechem. Zapowiadał się sympatyczny wieczór.

            **_Co tutaj tak wesoło_** zapytała Alex, która właśnie skończyła badać pacjenta w sali obok.

            **_Dziś spotykamy się na wspólnym drinku i Sawyer czeka wkupne._**

**_Uuu Kochana to może uderzyć po kieszeni. Mam nadzieję, że masz jakieś oszczędności_** zaśmiała się Alex.

            **_Nie straszcie jej bo gotowa będzie nie przyjść_** do rozmowy wkroczyła Susan.

            **_Co? za nic nie przepuszczę takiej okazji. Najwyżej zastawię swoje nerki.._** zgrywała się Maggie.

             Po pierwszych miesiącach pracy, Maggie dość gładko weszła w zespół. Lekarze dyżurujący nie mieli do jej pracy większych zastrzeżeń. Była ogólnie lubiana przez wszystkich. Przez Winna to już chyba aż za bardzo. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że wielokrotnie próbował się z nią umówić. Nie odpuszczał żadnej okazji na wspólną chwilę z Maggie. Adorował ją nawet podczas wspólnego zakładania sondy do żołądka. Maggie nigdy nie zgodziła się na wspólne wyjście z Winnem. _Nie umawiam się ze współpracownikami, a w szczególności z lekarzami._ Tak brzmiała jej oficjalna wersja. Nie musiała przecież oznajmiać wszem i wobec że generalnie to nie gustuję w jakichkolwiek facetach. Wszyscy w pracy z góry założyli że jest hetero i nie widziała potrzeby żeby zmieniać ich założenia. Może tak było łatwiej...

            **_Alex mam nadzieję, że mogę liczyć na Twoją obecność z Sam dziś wieczorem. Wkupne bez ulubionej i jedynej paniusi doktor nie będzie się liczyć_** mrugnęła do niej Sawyer.

            Alex uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana. Dobrze wiedziała, że nie ma nawet po co pytać Sam. Nie ma opcji, żeby kobieta wyszła z jej znajomymi do baru. Tak już po prostu było i chyba tak pozostanie. Sam ogólnie nie odnajdywała się w barach czy restauracjach szybkiej obsługi. Zawsze powtarzała Alex, że od życia wymaga trochę więcej.

            **_Za dwa dni wyjeżdżamy na wspólny tygodniowy wypad i pewnie nie będzie miała czasu. Musi jeszcze coś załatwić przed wyjazdem, ogarnąć sprawy laboratorium, żeby nikt później jej nie wydzwaniał w czasie urlopu._**

**_Szkoda. No ale Ty będziesz chociaż na chwilę co?_ **

**_Postaram się. Obiecuję._ **

           Około godziny dwudziestej w barze było dość tłoczno. Gwar rozmów, grająca w tle muzyka, niesamowity klimat. To pierwsze co uderzyło od wejścia Maggie. Po chwili zobaczyła, że ten cały tłum ludzi to nie jacyś obcy tylko pracownicy szpitala. Wieści o wspólnym drinku najwyraźniej szybko obiegły wszystkie oddziały.

            _Jak mówiła Susan im nas więcej tym weselej_ pomyślała Sawyer.

            **_Hej Maggie! Tutaj!_** usłyszała głosy Susan, Lucy i oczywiście Willa.

            **_Cześć. Widzę, że jest tutaj prawie połowa szpitala_** zaśmiała się Sawyer.

            **_O tak. Wspólne drinki z ostrym dyżurem mają już swoją renomę_** dumnie odparła Susan.

            Maggie rozejrzała się po barze. Kojarzyła wiele osób choć skłamałaby gdyby powiedziała, że kojarzy wszystkich. Nagle wśród tłumu zobaczyła znajome twarze. Do baru wchodził właśnie James, Alex i nikt inny jak Kara. Młodej Danvers nie widziała od tamtego dnia w szkole a to już sporo czasu temu. Cała trójka z szerokimi uśmiechami na twarzy podeszła do nich do stolika.

            **_Hej wszystkim. Żebym mógł tu dzisiaj być musiałem zabrać ze sobą słynne siostry Danvers_** zażartował Olsen.

            **_Przecież wszyscy wiemy, że bez tej dwójki te imprezy nie miałyby takiej renomy_**   z chichotem w głośnie dodała Susan.

            Wieczór mijał naprawdę w miłej atmosferze. Ludzie śmiali, się niektórzy nawet zaczęli ze sobą tańczyć.

            **_Tom chcemy szaleć i tańczyć!_** Krzyknęła do właściciela Alex.

            **_Dla Ciebie kochana wszystko!!_**

Z obsługi baru na salę weszło trzech mężczyzn i zaczęli zsuwać stoliki bliżej ściany tak aby na środku powstało dość miejsca do zabawy. Z głośników popłynęła taneczna muzyka. O północy lokal tętnił życiem i z baru zmienił się prawie w regularną imprezę z muzyką. 

            Między jednym a drugim drinkiem Maggie miała okazję do dłuższej rozmowy z Alex. Wspólnie stwierdziły, że gdzieś straciły wspólną falę i że koniecznie muszą wrócić do tego.

            Alex wiedziała dlaczego przestały widywać się tak często. Po pierwsze Sam była mega zazdrosna, a po drugie Danvers zaczęła łapać się na tym, że momentami spoglądała na Maggie nie jak na przyjaciółkę tylko atrakcyjną kobietę. Nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Miała dziewczynę, no i Maggie jest hetero.

            Kiedy Kara wyciągnęła Maggie na parkiet do tańca, Sawyer ze zdumienia przecierała oczy. Ruchy tej dziewczyny i zamiłowanie do zabawy robiły wrażenie. Po chwili dołączyła do nich Alex, która ewidentnie nie wylewała dziś za kołnierz. To co miało się za chwilę stać przeszło najśmielsze oczekiwania wszystkich. Trzy kobiety tańczyły swobodnie ze sobą do jakiejś skocznej piosenki. Po nagłej zmianie klimatu na utwór wolniejszy, bardziej zmysłowy panie natychmiast wmodelowały się w sytuację. Kara tańczyła obrócona plecami do Maggie, która za swoimi plecami miała starszą siostrę Danvers. Może nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego gdyby wszystkie trzy nie zaczęły tańczyć coraz bliżej siebie. Ich ciała powoli zaczynały się wręcz o siebie ocierać. Zwłaszcza Maggie i Alex. Kara oddalił się od swoich kompanek ze względu na Jamesa, który do niej dołączył. Tańczyła teraz ze swoim narzeczonym. Za to Sawyera i Danvers dosłownie połączyły swoje ciała w intymnym tańcu. Alex nadal stała z tyłu Maggie. Ich biodra zaczęły poruszać się w jednym tempie. Powoli,  ospale w rytm muzyki. Alex położyła swoje ręce na biodrach niższej kobiety i jeszcze bardziej dopełniła ruchy obu kobiet. Maggie mogła czuć ciepły oddech Alex na swojej szyi, gorące wibracje jej całego ciała którym była praktycznie otulona. Obie miały zamknięte oczy i kompletnie nie zwracamy uwagi na fakt że po kolei  wszyscy wokół przestają tańczyć tylko wpatrują się w nie jak w jakieś dzieło sztuki. Ręce Alex przeniosły się troszkę wyżej w okolice płaskiego i umięśnionego brzucha Maggie, która początkowo wzdrygnęła się na ten dotyk ale trwało to tylko sekundę. Muzyka nie ustawała, zmysłowe rytmy niosły ciała obu kobiet. Winn kiedy tylko zorientował się na co patrzy kilka osób stojących obok  szturchnął ramię Susan by zwrócić uwagę pochłoniętej rozmową kobiety. Kiedy Susan odwróciła wzrok we wskazany przez mężczyznę kierunek zamarła. Jej dolną szczęka powoli zaczęła opadać na podłogę a brwi uniosły się chyba do połowy czoła. Ruchy kobiet ociekały seksem. Maggie odwróciła się twarzą do Alex. Zatracone w sobie złączyły swoje czoła. Sawyera zarzuciła swoje ręce na szyję  wyższej kobiety kiedy ta ponownie położyła swoje na biodrach Maggie. Susan nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Przecież nie pójdzie tam i nie rozdzieli ich na oczach wszystkich. Na szczęście ratunek przyszedł sam. Nastąpiła zmiana rytmu wraz z nową piosenką. Szybki bit przeboju wyrwał je ze wspólnego letargu. Kiedy otworzyły oczy sprawiły wrażenie jakby same były zdziwiony tym jak bardzo siebie są blisko.

**_Wow dziewczyny dałyście czadu_** krzyknął ktoś z tłumu.

            Alex i Maggie zeszły z parkietu i podeszły do stolika same nie wiedząc co mają powiedzieć.

**_Już późno będę się zbierać do domu_** chrząknęła zmieszana Maggie. Musiała stamtąd wyjść. Nie była już w stanie minuty dłużej ukrywać swojego wciąż wzmagającego się podniecenia. Stojąc przy stoliku na swojej szyi nadal czuła oddech Alex i jej delikatne muśnięcia placów na swoich biodrach, brzuchu. Zaskoczone całą sytuacją towarzystwo nie próbowało jej zatrzymywać.

**_Zamówię Ci taksówkę_** zaoferował Winn, kiedy Sawyer w pośpiechu żegnała się ze znajomymi.

          Kiedy Maggie wyszła z baru ruszył za nią Winn. Miał przeczucie, że powinien z nią szczerze porozmawiać.

 Alex zachowywała się jak gdyby nic się nie stało z tą różnicą że natychmiast zaczęła pić jeszcze więcej alkoholu. Po niecałej godzinie można ją było niemalże wynosić do taksówki.

**_Zadzwonię do Sam, że Alex zostaję dzisiaj u nas. Ona nie może zobaczyć jej  w takim stanie. Poza tym chyba muszę pogadać z Alex jak tylko wytrzeźwieje. Widziałeś z resztą to samo co ja, więc wiesz o co mi chodzi._ **

James jedynie przytaknął swojej narzeczonej i zaniósł swoją przyszła szwagierkę do łózka. 

          Kara długo nie mogła zasnąć tej nocy. Martwiła się o swoją siostrę. Nie wiedziała co ma myśleć o całej sytuacji z baru. No i jeszcze Maggie. Przecież wszyscy powtarzali, że jest całkowicie heteroseksualna. Co więc miał znaczyć ten taniec. Młoda Danvers zmusiła się do zaśnięcia. Jutrzejsza rozmowa z Alex nie będzie należała do najłatwiejszych. Kara zastanawiała się jak ma w ogóle zacząć..... 

                -------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co mam Ci pomóc zrozumieć Kara... przerwała jej podniesionym głosem Alex.  
> To, że na oczach połowy szpitala hmm jak by to nazwać przystawiałam się do swojej przyjaciółki, czy to że tańcząc z nią kompletnie nie myślałam o tym że w domu czeka na mnie dziewczyna z którą jestem razem już dwa lata? A może to, że od tygodni zadaje sobie pytanie czy oświadczyć się Sam ....

     Alex obudził nieludzki wręcz ból głowy.  Gdy tylko spróbowała usiąść cały świat zaczął wirować. Wiedziała, że natychmiast musi znaleźć się w łazience. W ostatniej chwili zdarzyła uklęknąć przed muszlą toalety. To był jeden z takich momentów w jej życiu, że mogłaby przysięgać na wszystko na świecie, że już nigdy więcej nie weźmie do ust alkoholu.

      Siedząc na podłodze w łazience usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

 ** _Wszystko w porządku? Żyjesz tam? Wchodzę czy chcesz czy nie._** Widok swojej starszej siostry w takim stanie wywołał na twarzy Kary smutny uśmiech.

 ** _Chyba nie masz ochoty na jedzenie_** próbowała zażartować Kara.  Reakcja Alex była natychmiastowa. Jej głowa znów wylądowała w muszli toalety.

 ** _Nie musisz być aż tak przekonywująca_** skwitowała młodsza Danvers i chwyciła świeży ręcznik z szafki. Zmoczyła go i położyła na szyi zmęczonej już kobiety.  

 ** _Żyje, ale już chyba nie pociągnę długo_**. **_Wczoraj chyba trochę przesadziłam z piciem coś mi się wydaję_** skrzywiła usta Alex.

 ** _Alex_**.. smutnie zaczęła Kara. **_Wczoraj chyba przesadziłaś nie tylko z piciem_**.

 ** _Co masz na myśli_** odparła kobieta i wtedy przez jej głowę przemknęły przebłyski z wczorajszej imprezy. Delikatna skóra Maggie, zapach jej włosów, bliskość ich ciał....

        Danvers głęboko westchnęła i schowała twarz w swoje dłonie. Kara nie wiedziała czy ma podejść i przytulić swoją siostrę, milczeć, odezwać się. Krepująca cisza trwała do momentu kiedy Alex podniosła głowę, spojrzała prosto w oczy Kary i szepnęła..

 ** _Ja, ja nie wiem nie potrafię.._**.i znów schowała swój wzrok w swoich dłoniach przed Kara, przed całym światem. Czuła, że pęka.

_Cholera co się ze mną dzieję. O czym ja myślałam. Jak spojrzeć teraz w oczy Maggie. Przecież jest moja przyjaciółka a ja zachowałam się.. Dlaczego mnie nie powstrzymała. Wszyscy nas widzieli.. o nie ..Sam. Co jeśli ktoś jej powie. To nie tak że ją zdradziłam ale..._

**_Alex, nie wiem czy wczoraj to kwestia alkoholu czy..  porozmawiaj ze mną proszę. Jesteś moją siostrą i chce Ci pomóc pomóż mi zrozumieć..._ **

**_Co mam Ci pomóc zrozumieć Kara_**... przerwała jej podniesionym głosem Alex.

 ** _To, że na oczach połowy szpitala hmm jak by to nazwać przystawiałam się do swojej przyjaciółki, czy to że tańcząc z nią kompletnie nie myślałam o tym że w domu czeka na mnie dziewczyna z którą jestem razem już dwa lata? A może to, że od tygodni zadaje sobie pytanie czy oświadczyć się Sam i do dzisiaj nie potrafię jednoznacznie sobie odpowiedzieć. Kara jestem z nią już ponad dwa lata, mieszkamy razem. Nie powinnam mieć aż takich wątpliwości. Jednego dnia jest wspaniała i sprawia że jestem najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie, za chwilę mam wrażenie że jej kompletnie nie znam, że jestem dla niej niewystarczająca. Kara...kur** ja nawet...nikomu tego nie mówiłam.. Ja nawet kupiłam pierścionek myślałam, że jak już go kupię to pozbędę się tych wątpliwości. Teraz sama nie wiem czego chcę. Kocham ją, ale chwilami zastanawiam się czy właśnie z nią chcę spędzić swoje życie. Kur** siostra co ja mam zrobić_** zaszlochała Alex i nie kryjąc już swoich łez dała się objąć swojej siostrze.

          Kara była...młoda Danvers  sama nie potrafiła określić w tej chwili swoich emocji. Smutna? Przecież najbliższa jej osoba na świecie właśnie zalewała się łzami wtulając się w nią jak małe dziecko.

    Wściekła? Wcześniej nawet nie miała pojęcia przez co przechodzi jej siostra.

     Smutna i zawiedziona. Przez tyle lat ona i Alex nie miały przed sobą tajemnic. Wiedziały o sobie i swoim życiu wszystko.

             To było kiedyś. Teraz w jednej chwili zrozumiała, że tak naprawdę nic nie wie o życiu swojej siostry.

 _Kupiła pierścionek?_ Jak mogła jej nie powiedzieć. Cały czas Alex borykała się z setkami pytań a ona jeszcze jakiś czas temu sama sugerowała jej podjęcie jakiś kroków, decyzji. Nawet wtedy Alex nic nie wspomniała. Była z tym całkiem sama.    

            **_Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałaś_** ze łzami w oczach zapytała Kara.

            **_Przecież wiesz, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć, nie ufasz mi?_**

 ** _To nie tak Kara. Oczywiście, że Ci ufam. Sama nie wiem dlaczego nic nie mówiłam. Od jakiegoś czasu mam wrażenie, że trochę się w tym pogubiłam wiesz. To nie tak, że jestem nieszczęśliwa. Gdzieś w głębi czuję, że to nie jest wszystko co mogę mieć, rozumiesz? Może milczałam bo było mi w jakiś sposób wstyd? Jestem Twoją starszą siostrą, to ja powinnam być dla Ciebie oparciem, służyć radą. Tymczasem to ja kompletnie się zagubiłam. Zaczęłam myśleć, analizować wszystko. Sama wiesz, że nie wszyscy przepadają za Sam. Wiesz też, że zawsze miałam to w nosie, to co o niej mówili. To jak traktuje innych, jaka jest czasami oschła. Ja jej takiej nie widzę, przynajmniej nie widziałam do teraz. Kiedyś myślałam, że wszyscy powinni mi zazdrościć takiej seksownej  i pięknej dziewczyny. Bo ona wybrała mnie. To mnie kocha i wspiera. Ze mną żyje, dzieli radości i troski. Ja chyba już tego nie czuję_** ze zrezygnowaniem w głosie wyznała Alex.

**_Od paru miesięcy niemal nie było dnia, żeby nie nakłaniała mnie na przyjęcie stanowiska ordynatora. Tylko że ona nie pyta czego ja chcę. Cały czas mówi tylko o tym jaki to prestiż, ile to znaczy. Chcę, żeby była ze mną za to kim jestem a nie kim mogę być. Rozumiesz mnie? Wczoraj zapytałam czy pójdzie ze mną spotkać się z wszystkimi do baru. Wiesz co mi powiedziała? Nie mam ochoty na tani alkohol w tanim towarzystwie. Moi znajomi z pracy się dla niej nie liczą, są gorsi. Jak słucham tak teraz samej siebie to zastanawiam się dlaczego jeszcze z nią jestem._ **

Kara spojrzała na Alex wstrzymując oddech. Czyżby jej siostra właśnie chciała powiedzieć, że chce się rozstać z Sam? Dziewczyna nie zdążyła nawet powiedzieć słowa.

            **_Ale ja ją kocham rozumiesz? Bez względu na to wszystko. Ja chyba nie potrafię bez niej żyć. Mamy swoje dobre chwilę. Jutro jedziemy razem na tydzień._**

 ** _Miałam,_** westchnęła Alex

            **_mam nadzieję, że pogadamy, wyjaśnimy sobie może niektóre kwestie. W czasie tego tygodnia chciałam podjąć decyzję. Posłuchać samej siebie wiesz? Zabrać ze sobą pierścionek._**

 ** _A ta cała sytuacja z Maggie, Alex?_** zapytała Kara.

            Mimika twarzy kobiety zmieniła się momentalnie. Stała się zimna, bez wyrazu.

            **_Z Maggie to nic nie znaczy. Wczoraj obie za dużo wypiłyśmy. Generalnie do niczego nie doszło i dojść nie mogło. Maggie jest hetero a ja jestem w związku. Koniec tematu._**

 **_Jesteś tego pewna?_** nieśmiało zapytała młodsza z sióstr.

            **_Tak i nie ma tu o czym gadać. Przy najbliższej okazji przeproszę Maggie za moje zachowanie. Przesadziłam z alkoholem i kropka. Jestem z Sam. To jest istotne. Kiedy ja się bawiłam ona załatwiała wszystko na wyjazd. Zostaje ostatnio po godzinach, żeby nadgonić pracę by nikt nam nie przeszkadzał na urlopie. Zależy jej widzisz?_**

Kara nie wiedziała czy Alex chce zapewnić o tym ją, czy siebie samą.

            **_Zamierzasz jej się oświadczyć na tym wyjeździe?_**

**_Jeszcze nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że potrzebujemy tego czasu same dla siebie. Liczę na to, że odnajdziemy naszą dawną więź. Trochę się od siebie oddaliłyśmy ale to w większości moja wina._ **

Kara nie mówiła nic. Alex miała setki wątpliwości i najwidoczniej sama musiała stawić im czoła. Jej związek z Sam był bardziej skomplikowany jak ktokolwiek myślał, ale był jej. Ona sama musiała wiedzieć czy daje jej szczęście.

            **_Wiesz, że jestem zawsze dla Ciebie. Nigdy Cię nie oceniałam i robić tego nie będę. Nie śpiesz się z decyzjami. To Ty musisz być na nie gotowa. Pamiętaj proszę tylko, że możesz zawsze ze mną porozmawiać._**

**_Dzięki siostra i przepraszam za cały ten osobisty, uczuciowy syf._ **

**_Daj spokój jesteśmy przecież siostry Danvers. Zawsze razem, zawsze dla siebie ok?_ **

**_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

****

            Kiedy kobiety zeszły do kuchni telefon Alex zaczął dzwonić.

            To Sam. _Pewnie jest wściekła, że spałam u Kary. Jutro wyjazd a ja urządzam sobie imprezy. Cholera muszę ją przeprosić i to wszystko wynagrodzić_ pomyślała Alex i odebrała telefon.

            **_Cześć Kochanie. Jak tam wypad do baru. Pewnie udany skoro nocowałaś u Kary. Dobrze, że mnie uprzedziła i nie martwiłam się co się z Tobą dzieje. Dzwonie zapytać czy wszystko w porządku._**

 ** _Tak, tak. Nie martw się. Kara mnie pilnowała. Jesteś w domu?_** zapytała Alex.

            **_Niestety muszę pojechać do laboratorium. Moja zastępczyni dzwoniła, że mają jakąś wyjątkową sytuację. Muszę to sprawdzić. Nie czekaj na mnie, pewnie wrócę późno. Nie mogę się doczekać na wyjazd. Już spakowałam swoją walizkę. Mam tam parę zabawek, które mogą się nam przydać_** zalotnie powiedziała Sam.

            **_Też się nie mogę doczekać. Dobrze, że to już pojutrze. Dopilnujemy, żebyś nie zabierała nic na marne_** zarumieniła się Alex.

            **_Ok muszę uciekać. Kocham Cię do zobaczenia_** szybko rzuciła Sam.

            **_Pa Kochanie_**

            Alex odłożyła telefon na blat. Nie ukrywała uśmiechu na twarzy. _Wszystko się dobrze układa_ pomyślała.

                 ------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zniknąć, rozpaść się na miliony kawałków. Tylko tego chciała Alex. Zadziałała instynktownie. Obróciła się i wybiegła. Resztkami sił starała się powstrzymać łzy. Nie chciała żeby ktokolwiek widział ją w takim stanie. Pędziła przed siebie......

            Kiedy wróciła do domu postanowiła, że też spakuje już swoją walizkę. Nie ma co zostawiać tego na ostatnią chwilę. Jedna myśl nie dawała jej tylko spokoju. Maggie. Musi ją przeprosić za sytuację z baru. Obie za dużo wypiły.

            Kiedy Maggie zobaczyła kto dzwoni poczuła jak jej żołądek się przewraca.

 _Cholera czego ona może chcieć. Oby tylko nie pytała o wczoraj. To co się wydarzyło nie mogło się więcej powtórzyć. Maggie nie była jedną z tych, która rozbija związki. Z resztą taka kobieta jak Alex nigdy nie mogłaby być jej. Jak to mówią nie ta liga_ pomyślała.

            **_Hej Sawyer jesteś dzisiaj w domu?_**

**_Nie walczę na dyżurze._ **

**_Słuchaj wpadnę do szpitala za jakieś  pół godziny. Znajdziesz dla mnie chwilę?_ **

**_Stało się coś Danvers?_ **

**_Nie, dlaczego? Chcę tylko chwilę pogadać. Nic wielkiego._ **

**_Ok, czekam w takim razie_ **

**_Do zobaczenia._ **

_Nie było tak źle. Maggie chyba nawet nie jest bardzo zła_ pomyślała Danvers.. Była już ósma wieczorem.  Po drodze do szpitala Alex zajrzała szybko do ulubionej restauracji Sam. Kupiła na wynos ich wspólne ulubione danie. Skoro i tak będzie w szpitalu to jest to  doskonała okazja żeby zobaczyć swoją dziewczynę i zjeść z nią kolację. Kiedyś częściej robiły sobie takie niespodzianki.

                                           -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

              Danvers wysiadła z auta na parkingu pod szpitalem. Zobaczyła stojący dalej samochód Sam.

            **_Mój kochany pracuś nadal w pracy_** z czułością powiedziała na głos Alex.

 

            **_Hej wszystkim_** przywitała się wchodząc do szpitala. O tej godzinie jedyne czynne wejście prowadziło przez ostry dyżur.

            **_Hej Danvers nie możesz bez nas żyć widzę i przyniosłaś jedzenie_** powiedział z niespotykanym dla siebie entuzjazmem Mike.

            **_Muszę Cię rozczarować. To nie dla Was. Sam siedzi dzisiaj do późna i robię jej niespodziankę. Wlecę do Was za jakieś max dwie godziny ok? Maggie pogadamy później ok?_**

            **_Pewnie. Bez pośpiechu kibluję tu do siódmej rano._**

**_Ok. W takim razie lecę do Sam. Do później._ **

            _Przyjechała do swojej dziewczyny, żeby zjeść z nią kolację. Ta kobieta była wyjątkowa i zakochana. Zakochana w Sam. Muszę się ogarnąć. Alex to tylko moja przyjaciółka. Dobrze, że wczorajsza impreza nie jest tematem numer 1 w pracy_ pomyślała Sawyer.

                                    --------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Drzwi windy otworzyły się na piątym piętrze gdzie mieściło się główne laboratorium. Alex z uśmiechem na twarzy wyciągnęła swój identyfikator, żeby otworzyć drzwi. Nie te od rejestracji, gdzie spływały wszystkie probówki z całego szpitala. To miała być niespodzianka. Dlatego Alex otworzyła drzwi do części administracyjnej laboratorium. _Przygotuję wszystko w gabinecie Sam a później jej poszukam_ zdecydowała Alex. Nie miała co ukrywać. Stęskniła się za swoją dziewczyną. Korytarze ogarniał półmrok. O tej porze w części administracyjnej działało tylko nocne oświetlenie. Alex podeszła pod gabinet  Sam. Drzwi były lekko uchylone. Ze środka dało się usłyszeć odgłosy dwóch kobiet.           

            _Pewnie ta jej zastępczyni od siedmiu boleści. Tylko Sam panowała nad wszystkim_ przeszło przez myśl Alex.

            Już miała wchodzić do środka kiedy do jej uszu dobiegł jęk. Bardzo znajomy jęk. To głos jej dziewczyny. Alex starała się zlekceważyć to co usłyszała. Chwyciła za klamkę i delikatnie uchyliła drzwi bardziej, nie wchodząc jeszcze do środka. Czuła się niekomfortowo skradając się w ten sposób.

            **_O tak Kate. Mocniej. Chcę Cię poczuć jeszcze głębiej. Pieprz się ze mną tak jak lubię._**

Druga kobieta charczącym od pożądania głosem dodała...

            **_Zerżnę Cię tak, że będziesz mnie czuła w sobie nawet jak będziesz ze swoją dziewczyną...._**

Alex zesztywniała _._

 _**Co tam się do cholery dzieje**_ szepnęła pod nosem do siebie. Do końca nie dopuszczała do siebie tej myśli że jej Sam...

            Kiedy zajrzała do środka myślała, że zemdleje. Jej serce stanęło.

             To co zobaczyła w środku było jak scena z jej najgorszego koszmaru. Sam siedziała na biurku bokiem do drzwi. Miała na sobie tylko stanik. Jej nagie uda rozchylone były w lubieżny sposób, stopy oparte o stojący obok fotel na którym siedziała druga kobieta.           

            Sam zmysłowo pojękiwała, kiedy kobieta pieściła ją swoim językiem i dopełniała rozkosz swoimi palcami. Jedna dłoń nieznajomej rytmicznie pieprzyła cipkę jej dziewczyny, druga drażniła przez stanik prawy sutek Sam.

            Alex nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie nawet słowa. Jej ciało stało się drętwe jakby straciła nad nim kontrolę. I wtedy z jej dłoni wysunęła się torba z jedzeniem. Dźwięk spadającej na podłogę torby spłoszył kobiety i obie spojrzały w stronę skąd odgłos pochodził.

            Sam struchlała. Spojrzała prosto w oczy Alex i otworzyła usta z którym nie wydobyło się ani jedno słowo.

                       -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Zniknąć, rozpaść się na miliony kawałków. Tylko tego chciała Alex. Zadziałała instynktownie. Obróciła się i wybiegła. Resztkami sił starała się powstrzymać łzy. Nie chciała żeby ktokolwiek widział ją w takim stanie. Pędziła przed siebie i kiedy już była na podjeździe szpitala, wtedy wpadła na idącą z naprzeciwka kobietę. 

 ** _Alex? Wszystko w porządku? Coś się stało?_** Ze strachem zapytała Maggie. Wracała właśnie z parkingu. Na noc zawsze starała się postawić motor bliżej budynku jak tylko zwolniło się miejsce. Danvers nie próbowała się zatrzymywać.  Chciała uciec stamtąd jak najszybciej. 

            **_Hej zaczekaj co się stało?_** krzyknęła Maggie.

            Alex była już prawie przy swoim aucie. Sawyer bez namysłu ruszyła za nią. Dogoniła ją w momencie kiedy doktor zamykała drzwi auta. Alex z nerwów nie mogła odpalić auta.

 ** _Kur** mać no dalej_** krzyknęła w aucie kobieta.  Wtedy za klamkę drzwi chwyciła Maggie. Kiedy otworzyła auto,  Alex cała trzęsła się z nerwów. Była zalana łzami. Cały czas próbowała uruchomić auto,  tak jakby wcale nie widziała Maggie. 

            **_Danvers popatrz na mnie. Alex, do cholery._**   powiedziała zatroskana Maggie.  Chwyciła kobietę za ramię i mocno wstrząsnęła. To zwróciło uwagę Alex, która teraz była już w kompletnej rozsypce.

            **_Wybiegłaś stamtąd jak poparzona.  Zobaczyłaś ducha czy co? Mów do mnie.  Jestem tu_** powiedziała Maggie i delikatnie pogładziła ją po ramieniu. Danvers spojrzała na kobietę i nie mówiąc nic rzuciła się w jej ramiona głośno szlochając.  

**_Hej, hej spokojnie.  Uspokój się proszę,  jestem tu.  Mam cię._ **

            Płacz Alex ucichł dopiero po dobrych dziesięciu minutach. Maggie nieśmiało rozluźniła uścisk i odchyliła głowę,  żeby spojrzeć na twarz Danvers.  Pielęgniarka nigdy nie widziała takiej doktor. Bezbronnej, cierpiącej.

            _Co musiało się wydarzyć żeby złamać taka kobietę jak Alex_   pomyślała Maggie.  

            **_Coś z Kara? Hej.  Coś stało się Twojej siostrze?_** Maggie nadal próbowała ustalić o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

            **_Maggie proszę Cię pozwól mi odjechać. Nie mogę tu zostać ani chwili dłużej. Proszę Cię_** błagała kobieta.

Sawyer wiedziała, że nie może pozwolić jej prowadzić samej. Była za bardzo zdenerwowana. Pozwolenie jej wsiąść za kierownicę  w takim stanie było jak proszenie się o kłopoty.

            **_Poczekaj Alex. Nie możesz sama prowadzić. Daj mi chwilę i zamówimy Ci taksówkę. Odwiezie Cię do domu._**

            **_Nie, nie nie mogę wrócić do domu momentalnie_** zaszlochała Alex.

 ** _Coś nie tak z Sam? Pokłóciłyście się? Hej będzie dobrze. Daj spokój przecież się dogada.._** zaczęła Maggie.

            **_Dobrze_**. Prychnęła przez łzy Alex. **_Dobrze to pewnie jej było jak pieprzyła się ze swoją kochanką na szpitalnym biurku_** mruknęła Alex bez żadnych emocji.

            Maggie nie mogła ukryć zdziwienia. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Ta wiadomość zwaliła ją z nóg a co dopiero Alex.

            **_Ale jak to? Alex co się stało. Ktoś Ci coś powiedział. Rozmawiałaś z Sam, widziałaś się z nią teraz?_**

**_Pozwól mi odjechać błagałam Sawyer..._ **

Maggie wyciągnęła z bluzy telefon. Cały czas blokowała kobiecie możliwość ucieczki.

            **_Hej Lucy. Wiem, że to mega przysługa, ale dacie radę beze mnie? Muszę pilnie wracać do domu. Zadzwoń proszę do Susan i powiedź, że później jej wszystko wytłumaczę. Wrócę tylko po swoje rzeczy ok? Będę Waszym dłużnikiem przez lata. Proszę Lucy to wyjątkowa sytuacja.._**

**_Coś się stało? Maggie, zostaniemy w cztery osoby. Jak dla mnie luz. Myślę, że reszta też nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. Wracaj po rzeczy._ **

Maggie schowała telefon do kieszeni. Zabrała Alex kluczyki i dotykając delikatnie jej podbródka tak aby spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy powiedziała.

            **_Zaczekaj chwilę w aucie. Zabiorę tylko swoje rzeczy i zabieram Cię stąd ok? Czekaj tu na mnie. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?_**

Danvers twierdząco pokiwała głową. Maggie uśmiechnęła się do niej i pobiegła do wejścia. Dosłownie chwilę później była już z powrotem. W pielęgniarskiej bluzie i spodniach- nie chciała tracić czasu na przebieranie się. Alex przesiadła się na miejsce pasażera. Maggie poprawiła sobie siedzenie i lusterka i odpaliła silnik auta.

            **_Gdzie chcesz jechać? Do Kary? Mam do niej zadzwonić?_**

**_Nie, nie. Proszę Cię nic jej nie mów. Jedź przed siebie. Chcę być jak najdalej od tego miejsca._ **

Jazda bez celu była dla Maggie kompletnie bezsensowna. Nie zastanawiała się zbyt długo i wybrała jej dobrze znaną drogę. Drogę do swojego domu. Kiedy spojrzała na siedzącą obok kobietę zorientowała się, że ta ma zamknięte oczy i wyczerpana falą tak silnych emocji zasypia.

            Kiedy auto stanęło na Maggie podjeździe, Alex otworzyła oczy. Rozejrzała się. Dobrze znała to miejsce

            **_Dlaczego przyjechałyśmy do Ciebie Sawyer?_**

            **_Bo jest już prawie północ a skoro nie chcesz jechać do siebie do domu ani do Kary to to jest jedyne słuszne wyjście._**

            _Do siebie do domu_ zabrzmiało w jej uszach i czuła jak ktoś ponownie wbija jej nóż w samo serce.

            **_Bo ja już nie mam domu. Nie mam nic.._** westchnęła Danvers a do jej oczu znów zaczęły napływać jeziora łez.          

            _ **Hej. Nie płacz będzie ok. Chodźmy do środka. Zrobię nam do picia coś ciepłego i odpoczniesz.**_

            ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dajcie znać co myślicie. Czekam na komentarze


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex odezwij się proszę musimy porozmawiać.
> 
> Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Ona nic dla mnie nie znaczy. To był tylko seks.
> 
> Kocham Cię pozwól mi to naprawić

        Alex weszła do środka. Zdjęła buty i od razu skierowała swoje kroki na kanapę.  Usiadła w jej rogu, podkurczyła nogi pod samą brodę. Zwinęła się jak mały bezbronny szczeniak.  Wzrok wbiła w podłogę. To nie była ta sama przebojowa doktor Danvers, która Maggie poznała parę miesięcy temu.

**_Alex? Chcesz pogadać? Powiedz jak mogę Ci pomóc._ **

**_Nie chce o tym rozmawiać, przynajmniej nie teraz. Możesz ze mną po prostu posiedzieć? Chyba nie chce być całkiem sama._ **

            Telefon Alex zawibrował. To Sam, która kolejny raz próbowała się do niej dodzwonić. Alex odrzuciła rozmowę wyłączyła całkowicie telefon i położyła go na ławie. Rozmowa ze swoją dziewczyną, w sumie już była dziewczyna to jedna z ostatnich rzeczy na które miała ochotę. Nie widziała w tym sensu. Zdrada znaczyła dla niej od zawsze definitywnie koniec związku. Alex zawsze ceniła sobie oddanie i wierność. Jeśli z kimś była to była tylko z nią i tylko dla niej. W zamian oczekiwała tego samego. Sam doskonale o tym wiedziała. Jednak to zrobiła. Zdradziła ją.

            _Widocznie nie byłam dla niej wystarczająca pomyślała Alex. Czy ona mnie kochała? Czy to co było między nami było prawdziwe czy może ich związek był dla niej wygodny._ Natłok myśli doprowadził ja tylko do płaczu. Maggie instynktownie przytuliła kobietę. **_Chodź tutaj Mała._**

 ** _Mała? Chyba jesteś ostatnią osobą która może o kimś powiedzieć mała. Nie sądzisz Sawyer_** nieśmiało zaśmiała się pod nosem Alex.

            **_Nie przeginaj Danvers_** zaśmiała się kobieta i jeszcze mocniej przytuliła Panią doktor. Ciepło i dotyk drugiego ciała sprawiło że obie kobiety zasnęły. 

            Alex otworzyła oczy. Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy- włosy śpiącej obok Maggie.  Śpiąca kobieta wyglądała tak spokojnie.  Alex pomyślała, że to ogromne szczęście mieć takich przyjaciół jak Sawyer. Dawno już złożona deklaracja Maggie, że Alex zawsze może na nią liczyć nie były Tylko pustymi słowami. 

  Ciało Maggie delikatnie się poruszyło.

            **_Już nie śpisz? Może coś zjemy co? Nie wiem jak Ty ale ja chętnie coś zjem_**. Alex spojrzała na zegarek. Była 5 rano. 

**_Masz dzisiaj wolne Sawyer?_ **

**_Chciałam Ci przypomnieć, że przecież zerwałam się z nocnego dyżuru. Ogólnie z grafiku dyżur dopiero za trzy dni. Musze zadzwonić do Susan,  żeby się wytłumaczyć. A Ty?_ **

**_Jutro miałyśmy wyjechać z Sam. Mam wolny cały tydzień_** smutno odparła Alex. **_Jeśli chcesz to załatwię wszystko z Susan.  W końcu to dla mnie wkopałaś się w kłopoty_** dodała.

 ** _Danvers może i jestem niska ale jestem już dorosła i myślę,  że poradzę sobie z oddziałowa. Gdyby było bardzo źle to poproszę Cie wtedy o wsparcie_** puściła oczko Maggie.

            **_To co? Omlet czy jajecznica? Chyba, że wolisz pankejki_** zalotnie spojrzała Maggie.

            **_Masz mnie. Uwielbiam pankejki. Zawsze z Kara czekałyśmy na weekend kiedy mama zrobi je na śniadanie._**

            **_To dziś jest Twój szczęśliwy dzień Danvers. Pankejki na śniadanie wedle życzenia._**

**_Miewałam lepsze chwilę jeśli mam być szczera._ **

**_Przepraszam Alex nie pomyślałam, to nie miało tak zabrzmieć. Domyślam się że jest Ci ciężko. Co tak naprawdę się wczoraj wydarzyło w szpitalu?_ **

            Alex ciężko westchnęła. Wiedziała,  że ta rozmowa czeka ją prędzej czy później. Jest to winna Maggie.  Przecież kobieta urwała się z dyżuru żeby jej pomóc.

            **_Ona mnie zdradziła._**  To zdanie zawisło w powietrzu.

            **_Wczoraj dała mi znać że znów musi zostać dłużej w pracy.  Ostatnimi czasy tyle pracowała. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało. Tak mi mówiła.  Chciałam jej zrobić niespodziankę.  Zjeść razem romantyczną,  spontaniczną kolacje Tylko we dwie. Wiesz wynagrodzić jej ostatnie tygodnie, obie nie miałyśmy dla siebie czasu. Nie uprzedzałam jej że przyjadę. Dzięki swojemu identyfikatorowi mogłam wejść do laboratorium bez dzwonienia._**

            Alex spuściła wzrok i głośno westchnęła. Jej głos łamał się coraz bardziej.

**_Ona tam była...  Kiedy chciałam wejść do gabinetu Sam,  one.. One pieprzyły się na biurku. Sam i jakaś kobieta.  Nie wiem kto to był.  Pewnie ktoś z laboratorium. Wiem, że nie jestem idealna, że dużo pracuje, że..._ **

**_Alex nie usprawiedliwiaj jej. Byłyście ze sobą ile? Dwa lata? Ona wiedziała jaka jesteś. Żyła z Tobą. Zdradzając Cię wiedziała co robi. Nie twierdzę, że to tylko jej wina. Każda sytuacja ma zawsze dwie strony, ale nie pozwolę abyś szukała winy tylko w sobie_** z troską w oczach powiedziała Maggie.

 ** _Jak każda para mieliśmy swoje gorsze dni ale myślałam, że jest ze mną szczęśliwa. Dogadywałyśmy się przecież w życiu, łóżku. Myślałam, że jestem dla niej ważna. Ja... Ja nie wiem jak mam teraz żyć sama. Bez niej. Maggie ja ją kochałam, nadal kocham_** szlochając wyznała Alex.

**_Może powinniście porozmawiać. Wyjaśnić sobie wszystko. Może jeśli obie będziecie tego chciały to będziesz w stanie wybaczyć, zapomnieć._ **

            Maggie sama nie wierzyła, że mówi to wszystko. W głębi duszy czuła jakąś ulgę, że Alex jest wolna. Dlatego trudno było jej teraz sugerować,  że może powinna wybaczyć swojej dziewczynie i dać im jeszcze jedną szansę. Widziała jednak jak bardzo Alex cierpi. Jak bardzo jest rozbita. Ten związek nie był dla niej jakąś zabawa, przygoda. Ona naprawdę w pełni się otworzyła przed Sam i zatraciła w niej. Tym bardziej zdrada kobiety była  bolesna. Sam zdradziła wszystko w co wierzyła Alex. Nie będzie łatwo się z tego podnieść.

            Alex włączyła swój telefon. Zaraz po uruchomieniu dostała masę powiadomień o nieodebranych połączeniach i nieodczytanych smsach.

 

_Alex odezwij się proszę musimy porozmawiać._

_Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Ona nic dla mnie nie znaczy. To był tylko seks._

_Kocham Cię pozwól mi to naprawić_

_Proszę Cię odezwij się. Spotkajmy się. Gdzie jesteś. Kara nie ma pojęcia gdzie można Cię szukać.._

 

            Dla Alex to były już tylko puste słowa. Zdrada to zdrada. Niewybaczalny grzech śmiertelny jak śmiała wcześniej żartować. Nigdy nie pomyślała, że nie będą to tylko żarty, że spotka to właśnie ją. Nie spodziewała się, że te wszystkie wątpliwości o których wcześniej rozmawiała ze swoją siostra rozwieją się w tak brutalny, dosadny sposób.

            Wybrała numer telefonu i czekała na połączenie. Nie dzwoniła jednak do Sam. Nie miały już o czym rozmawiać. W momencie kiedy Alex wybiegła tamtej nocy ze szpitala,  Sam przestała dla niej istnieć. Nie było już my. Było tylko ja i ona.

            Maggie przez chwilę nie kryła zdziwienia, że Alex dzwoni do kogoś. 

            _Czyżby pozostawione przez jej dziewczynę smsy tak szybko wpłynęły na ich pogodzenie? Czyżby już teraz była w stanie jej wybaczyć?_ Z niezrozumieniem w oczach czekała żeby usłyszeć do kogo dzwoniła Danvers.

            **_Kara? Hej. Nie nic, spokojnie. Nic mi się nie stało. Jestem u Maggie. Mam do Ciebie ogromną prośbę. Możemy się spotkać?_**

Maggie z ulgą zabrała się do przygotowania śniadania. Chciała też dać Alex trochę prywatności podczas rozmowy z siostrą.

            **_Czy nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym spotkała się z Karą tutaj? Nie chcę nigdzie wychodzić. Chyba, że to problem to zadzwonię jeszcze raz do Kary._**

**_Daj spokój Danvers. To żaden problem. O której będzie Młoda?_ **

**_Powiedziała, że dojazd zajmie jej max trzydzieści minut. Chyba, że mam to przełożyć na późniejszą godzinę?_ **

**_Nie. Za pół godziny będzie ok. Załapie się na śniadanie_** uśmiechnęła się Maggie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rzeczy? Jakie rzeczy? O czym Ty mówisz? Gdzie ona jest muszę z nią porozmawiać.  
>  Sam przestań... Wiem co się wczoraj miedzy wami wydarzyło. Alex nie chce z Tobą rozmawiać, przynajmniej nie teraz. Jesteśmy tu, żeby zabrać dla jej najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Proszę cię nie komplikuj tego jeszcze bardziej.

         Siedziały w kuchni kiedy usłyszały dzwonek i nerwowe pukanie do drzwi. Maggie wstała z krzesła, żeby odtworzyć. Gdy tylko delikatnie uchyliła drzwi do środka dosłownie wleciała jak torpeda Kara.

            **_Hej Maggie_** rzuciła prawie w biegu.

            **_Gdzie jest Alex. Nic jej nie jest? Co się do cholery stało. Sam nie daje mi spokoju. Cały czas wypytuje gdzie może ją znaleźć._**

Maggie uśmiechnęła się ale ogólnie było widać, że jest smutna.

            **_Jestem tutaj_** zza rogu wychyliła się Alex.

            **_Dzięki Bogu. Co się stało. Rozmawiałaś z Sam? Sprawiała wrażenie zdenerwowanej jak do mnie dzwoniła. Martwiła się. Mówiła, że nie ma Cię w domu._**

Maggie spojrzała na Alex i dała jej znać, że idzie na górę by dać siostrom odrobinę prywatności. Danvers skinęła głową. Niemal bezgłośnie podziękowała przyjaciółce. Kara nie kryjąc zdezorientowania spoglądała raz na jedną raz na drugą kobietę.

            **_Siadaj proszę_** powiedziała Alex i nabierając w płuca naprawdę głęboki oddech powietrza  powoli zaczęła opowiadać swojej siostrze co wydarzyło się wczoraj.

          -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            **_Chyba rozumiesz teraz dlaczego nie mogłam wrócić do domu i dlaczego Sam była zdenerwowana_** ze znów mokrymi od łez oczami powiedziała Alex.

            Młoda Danvers siedziała bez ruchu. Sprawiała wrażenie jakby myślami była zupełnie gdzie indziej. Jej ciało było kompletnie nieruchome. Z jej oczu spłynęły po policzkach pierwsze łzy..

            **_Alex_** ...wyszeptała i przytuliła starszą siostrę.

            Kara tak naprawdę nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. Kompletnie nie spodziewała się takiej wiadomości. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że to musi być jakiś sen. Jednak nawet kilkukrotne zamknięcie i otworzenie oczu z niedowierzania nie pomagało się z tego koszmaru wyrwać. To miało miejsce, to wszystko prawda. Patrząc na swoją siostrę widziała, że świat Alex runął. Koszmar o którym myślała Kara nie przyśnił się. On wydarzył się w życiu jej siostry.   

            **_Kara ja nie mogę wrócić do domu. Ja już nie mam domu. Ona mnie zdradziła. Wybrała kogoś innego. My... ja już nie mogę z nią być. Nas już nie ma._**

            Młoda Danvers wiedziała o tym jakie zasady zawsze wyznawała Alex. Miała świadomość, że Alex nie rzucała teraz słów na wiatr. Po zdradzie Sam, ich związek należał już do przeszłości.

            **_Dzisiaj miałyśmy wyjeżdżać na urlop_** rzuciła bez jakichkolwiek emocji Alex.

            **_Nie wiem czy ona będzie w domu.  Muszę tam pojechać po swoje chociażby najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, ja nie mogę tam zostać. Chyba mnie rozumiesz prawda?_** zapytała łamiącym się głosem Alex.

            **_Jasne, nie musisz mi nic tłumaczyć. Może zostań tu a ja i Maggie pojedziemy po rzeczy. Jest coś szczególnie ważnego co miałybyśmy zabrać? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie damy radę zabrać wszystkiego no i prędzej czy później będziesz musiała spotkać się z Sam. Mieszkacie...mieszkałyście razem ponad pół roku. Tego nie da się zakończyć w jedno popołudnie._**

**_To nie ja to zakończyłam Kara_** syknęła Alex.

            **_Hej dobrze wiesz, że nie to miałam na myśli. Chodziło mi o to, że zgromadziłyście razem sporo rzeczy. Pewnie podzielenie tego nie będzie prostą sprawą. Siostra to nie jest łatwe z dnia na dzień zamknąć za sobą 2 lata wspólnego życia._**

**_Jakoś Sam wczoraj nie miała z tym problemu. Muszę przyznać, że zrobiła to z przyjemnością_** z ironią powiedziała Danvers.

            **_Z resztą nie będę się z nią szarpać o nic. Bardziej zależy mi na moich rzeczach osobistych jak jakichkolwiek korzyściach materialnych. I jeszcze jedno. Maggie już i tak sporo dla mnie zrobiła. Nie chciałabym jej w to mieszać na wypadek gdyby na miejscu miała być Sam._**

**_Ok w takim razie zadzwonię do Jamesa. Tylko zrób mi teraz listę tego co chcesz i ewentualnie gdzie mogę to znaleźć._ **

Alex zawołała Maggie i poprosiła ją o kartkę i długopis, żeby spisać listę. Po około dwudziestu minutach podała swojej siostrze listę i kluczę do mieszkania. Kara szybko rzuciła okiem na spisane rzeczy. Kiedy jako ostatnią pozycję zobaczyła PIERŚCIONEK _z szafki nocnej druga szuflada pod książką_ nie mogła powstrzymać smutnego westchnięcia. Jej siostra naprawdę myślała o Sam poważnie. Ona naprawdę chciała stworzyć, chciała mieć swoją własną rodzinę.

             W domu ponownie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

            **_To na pewno James. Prosiłam żeby przyjechał tutaj. Wszystkie rzeczy jakie zabierzemy zawieziemy do nas ok? Nie wyobrażam sobie, że u nas nie zostaniesz_ _zanim_** **_czegoś nie wymyślimy_** powiedziała Kara spoglądając wymownie na Jamesa.

            **_Tak pewnie Alex zawsze jesteś u nas mile widziana_** od razu potwierdził mężczyzna.

            Zanim pojechali po rzeczy ustalili jeszcze, że Maggie odwiezie Alex do nich jak tylko wrócą i że jakby co będą dzwonić gdyby pojawiły się jakiekolwiek kłopoty.

**_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

Kiedy James i Kara podjechali pod wieżowiec, gdzie mieścił się wynajmowany wspólnie przez Alex i Sam loft od razu wiedzieli, ze nie mogło być za łatwo. Przy samym wejściu stało zaparkowane auto Sam.

            **_Szykuj się piękna na bitwę. Znając Sam to będzie istne piekło_** powiedział James i wysiadł z auta. Para w milczeniu ruszyła w kierunku wejścia. Kiedy winda zatrzymała się na ich pietrze spojrzeli na siebie jakby naprawdę ruszali na wojnę.  

            Kara otworzyła drzwi. W całym salonie walały się po podłodze kawałki stłuczonego szkła. Sam musiała wczoraj być naprawdę wściekła. Mieszkanie wyglądało jak po przejściu huraganu.

**_Jest tu kto?_** zawołała Kara i powoli zamknęła za nimi drzwi.

**_Alex? Alex! to Ty?_** z sypialni wybiegła Sam.

            **_To ty Kara. Cześć James. Rozmawiałaś może z Alex? Nie wróciła na noc do domu. Dzisiaj miałyśmy wyjeżdżać na wspólny urlop. Wiesz gdzie ona może być? Stało się coś?_**

**_Z Alex wszystko w porządku. Sam....przyjechaliśmy z Jamesem po rzeczy Alex._ **

**_Rzeczy? Jakie rzeczy? O czym Ty mówisz? Gdzie ona jest muszę z nią porozmawiać._ **

**_Sam przestań... Wiem co się wczoraj miedzy wami wydarzyło. Alex nie chce z Tobą rozmawiać, przynajmniej nie teraz. Jesteśmy tu, żeby zabrać dla jej najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Proszę cię nie komplikuj tego jeszcze bardziej._ **

**_Kara ja mogę jej to wszystko wytłumaczyć. Przecież wiesz, że mi na niej zależy prawda?_** powiedziała już histerycznym głosem kobieta i zagrodziła im swoim ciałem wejście do sypialni.

Stojący dotąd z tyłu James podszedł do Sam i patrząc na nią groźnym spojrzeniem powiedział...

            **_Tak jak już wspominała Kara. Alex nie będzie teraz z Tobą rozmawiać. Pozwól nam zabrać jej rzeczy i nie karz mi być nieprzyjemnym. Wszyscy jesteśmy dorośli i tak się właśnie zachowujmy ok?_**

            Kobieta spojrzała na Karę, potem na Jamesa i powoli odsunęła się od drzwi.

Kara wyciągnęła z szafy pustą walizkę i zaczęła do niej pakować rzezy osobiste i ubrania swojej siostry. James pakował do dużej torby konkretne rzeczy z listy. Sam cały czas stała w drzwiach i bez słowa obserwowała całą sytuacje. Kiedy para powoli zbierała się do wyjścia Sam chwyciła Karę za rękę i głośno zaczynając szlochać powiedziała....

            **_Kocham Alex i wiem, ze ona też mnie kocha. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło wczoraj. Nie wiem jak to się stało. Tamta kobieta nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Liczy się dla mnie tylko Alex. Proszę porozmawiaj z nią, żeby się ze mną spotkała. Przecież to nie może się tak skończyć. Proszę cię wpłyń jakoś na swoją siostrę.  Ja...ja nie potrafię bez niej żyć._**

**_Trzeba było pomyśleć o tym wczoraj Sam.._** odparła smutnie Kara i razem z Jamsem wyszli z mieszkania. Czekając na windę usłyszeli odgłos tłuczonego szkła i głośny krzyk Sam...

**_KUR**MAĆ! NIECH CIĘ SZLAK ALEX DANVERS!!_ **

****

            Przez cala drogę powrotną para dyskutowała o tym jakie piekło się rozpęta dopiero teraz  i o tym ze muszą zrobić wszystko by ochronić i pomóc Alex. W mieszkaniu zostało jeszcze sporo jej rzeczy pomimo tego, że Kara spakowała znacznie więcej jak podała jej na liście Alex. Niewątpliwie trzeba będzie tam jeszcze wrócić. No i biorąc pod uwagę destrukcyjny nastrój Sam im szybciej tam wrócą tym większe szanse ze coś zastana jeszcze w całości.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak Sam mogła zdradzić kogoś takiego jak Alex. Jak mogła tak bardzo ja zranić. Gdybym tylko była na miejscu Sam....ale nigdy nie będę mruknęła pod nosem Maggie jeszcze mocniej wcisnęła gaz do dechy.

          Alex wyglądała źle. Kiedy Maggie przyglądała się jej z boku pękało jej serce. Przez cały dzień w sumie zjadła naprawdę niewiele. Siedziała na kanapie godzinami i wpatrywała się w jeden punkt. Jednak każdorazowo na pytanie jak się czuje bez namysłu odpowiadała, że wszystko w porządku i nic jej nie jest. Udawała przed Maggie i po części przed sama sobą. Maggie wiedziała, że kobieta cierpi. Tłumienie swoich emocji nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem. Nie chciała jednak mocno naciskać na Alex. Jej rany były jeszcze za świeże. Może też Danvers będzie wolała o tym pogadać bardziej ze swoja siostra jak z nią, co było dla niej w pełni zrozumiale. Na szczęście Alex miała teraz tydzień wolny od pracy i miała zatrzymać się właśnie u swojej siostry. Maggie miała nadzieję, że przez ten tydzień Alex choć minimalnie się pozbiera.

            **_Danvers nie chce Cię wyganiać, ale robi się późno i obiecałam Karze ze Cię odwiozę do nich. Może czas powoli się zbierać co? Pojedziemy Twoim autem. James obiecał, że z powrotem podrzuci mnie pod szpital. Muszę odebrać swój motor, który został na parkingu._**

**_Tak oczywiście przepraszam Maggie. Już się zbieram i jeszcze raz dziękuję Ci za wszystko._ **

            **_Alex. Nie masz za to przepraszać ani dziękować. Pamiętaj - zawsze jestem tutaj dla Ciebie o każdej porze dnia i nocy- no chyba ze mam dyżur_** próbowała zażartować  Maggie. Alex delikatnie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

            **_Cieszę się, że Cię poznałam i nie zabiłam już na pierwszym dyżurze. Nawet nie wiesz ile dla mnie znaczy to co wczoraj dla mnie zrobiłaś._**

            **_Naprawdę chciałaś mnie zabić za tą paniusie pierwszego dnia?_**   Maggie roześmiała się głośno.

            **_Chodź tu_** powiedziała Alex i rozłożyła szeroko ramiona, żeby przytulic swoja przyjaciółkę.

                      ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Maggie zaparkowała auto Alex i dała znać Jamsowi, że już są na miejscu. Miał ją przecież podrzucić pod szpital.

            **_Widzimy się jutro? Masz wolne tak?_** zapytała automatycznie Alex.

            **_Jeśli tylko będziesz miała na to ochotę. Daj mi znać. Trzymaj się kochana. Jutro wstanie nowy dzień._**

Kobiety jeszcze raz serdecznie się do siebie przytuliły i wysiadły z auta. Na dole czekał już James z Kara. Maggie ruszyła z mężczyzną w stronę auta i z daleka pomachała kobietom na pożegnanie.

            Maggie wsiadła na swój motor i kiedy tylko opuściła centrum, mocno docisnęła gaz. Musiała trochę ochłonąć. Oczyścić umysł. Szybka jazda na motorze dawała jej właśnie takie ukojenie. Tym razem  jednak w jej głowie nieustannie kłębiły się setki myśli.

_Jak Sam mogła zdradzić kogoś takiego jak Alex. Jak mogła tak bardzo ja zranić. Gdybym tylko była na miejscu Sam....ale nigdy nie będę_ mruknęła pod nosem Maggie jeszcze mocniej wcisnęła gaz do dechy.

                                          - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Kara zadzwoniła jeszcze wieczorem do swojego dyrektora, że ze względów rodzinnych nie będzie jej dwa dni w pracy. Jej siostra jej potrzebowała. Kara nie mogłaby pójść do pracy i zastanawiać się czy z Alex wszystko ok. Oczywiste było to, że Alex uważała to za przesada. Nie ona pierwsza i nie ona ostatnia kończy związek. Świat kręci się dalej. Dlaczego więc pierwszy dzień w domu siostry to na zmianę spanie i płacz? Alex ruszyła się dopiero siłą ściągnięta z kanapy przez Maggie. 

**_Dalej paniusiu. Dosyć tego leżakowania. Przyjechałam specjalnie, żeby Cie wyprowadzić_** śmiała się Sawyer.

            **_Czyli rozumiem, że dopóki się nie wybiegam i nie wysikam to nie wrócimy do domu tak? Skoro mówisz o wyprowadzaniu._**

            **_Jasne Danvers. Chyba, że wcześniej obszczekasz jakąś starsza Panią.  Wtedy bez gadania od razu do domu._**

  Ich wspólne wyjście pełne było ciszy,  ale skoro Alex właśnie tego potrzebowała to Maggie była gotowa milczeć godzinami. Kiedy razem siedziały w parku na ławce Alex po uprzednim uzyskaniu zgody przytuliła się do Sawyer. Siedziały tak razem ponad godzinę.  Były dla siebie. Nie potrzebne było nic więcej.

**_Od tego ma się przyjaciół, żeby móc z kimś pobyć i pomilczeć_** mówiły.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Znów jest na kolanach. Musi na nowo nauczyć się wstawać i chodzić. Bo nie liczyła na to, że kiedyś znów nauczy się biegać, unosić nad ziemią....

**_Kiedy chcesz pojechać po resztę rzeczy? Tym razem się chyba nie obejdzie bez konfrontacji z Sam_** stwierdziła Kara.

**_Zdaje sobie sprawę. Chyba nie mam co tego odwlekać. Generalnie uważam,  że nie mamy już o czym rozmawiać._ **

**_Alex.. Ona nie odpuści. Wczoraj kiedy byłaś z Maggie na spacerze znowu dzwoniła. Tylko czekam kiedy się tu zjawi i narobi hałasu._ **

**_Przepraszam za wszystko Kara. Nie chcę być dla was źródłem kłopotów. Wiesz dobrze, że przynajmniej ja tego nie planowałam_** ze smutkiem w głosie stwierdziła Alex.

**_Siostra. Ty nigdy nie będziesz dla nas problemem i wbij to sobie wreszcie do tej swojej głowy.  Może jak James wróci koło siedemnastej to pojedziemy tam co? Ostatnio James niestety się przydał. Lepiej żebyśmy miały wsparcie. Jesteś gotowa by dzisiaj rozmawiać z nią jeśli na nią trafimy?_ **

**_Chyba nigdy nie będę gotowa tak jakbym tego chciała. Wiem tylko, że muszę to zrobić. Inaczej nie zamknę za sobą tego etapu życia. Nie będę mogła ruszyć naprzód._ **

 Alex chciała w sumie zabrać resztę swoich rzeczy osobistych. Nie chciała pamiątek ze wspólnego życia. Mebli, koca, pościeli. Nie chciała niczego co przypominałoby jej o tym co miała, co było. Powoli docierało do niej, że straciła to wszystko.   

            Znów jest na kolanach. Musi na nowo nauczyć się wstawać i chodzić.  Bo nie liczyła na to,  że kiedyś znów nauczy się biegać,  unosić nad ziemią.

            Alex stanęła przed drzwiami. Wiedziała, że w środku zastanie Sam. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Kara uścisnęła jej ramię, aby okazać wsparcie siostrze. Nie ucieknie przed tym. Musi stawić temu czoła. To przecież jej życie.

            Kiedy weszli do środka od progu rzuciło się w oczy, że w całym mieszkaniu panuje nieporządek. Z podłogi może i zniknęło potłuczone szkło, ale z pewnością nie wyglądało to jak mieszkanie które pamiętała Alex. Taki widok ją zabolał. Nie dalej jak parę dni temu to był jej dom, jej schronienie. Miejsce gdzie jak widocznie niesłusznie myślała, że wiedzie szczęśliwe życie ze swoją dziewczyną.

            **_To Ty? Alex! Jesteś! Wiedziałam, że wrócisz_** to pierwsze słowa jakie usłyszała z ust Sam. Kobieta wyszła z sypialni i niemal rzuciła się Alex na szyję. Zanim udało jej się to zrobić Danvers zrobiła krok w tył, dając jej do zrozumienie, że nie życzy sobie takiego kontaktu. Sam spojrzała na nią speszona i próbowała chwycić ją chociaż za rękę. Alex uniknęła również tego.

            **_Alex kochanie proszę Cię. Pozwól mi wszystko wytłumaczyć. Czy możemy na chwilę zostać same i porozmawiać normalnie? Same?_** Sam spojrzała na kobietę a później wymownie w stronę Kary i Jamesa. Alex dała siostrze znać, że jest ok i że mogą je zostawić na chwilę same.

            **_Będziemy w pokoju obok pakować Twoje rzeczy. Daj znać gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała_** powiedziała Kara trzymając swoją siostrę za rękę.

            Sam usiadła na kanapie i ręką wskazała Alex miejsce obok. Danvers usiadła, ale zdecydowanie dalej niż chciałaby tego kobieta.

            **_Alex ja. Nie wiem jak mam Cię za to wszystko przeprosić. Wiem, że...._**

 ** _Nie musisz mnie za nic przepraszać Sam_** wtrąciła Alex.

            Sam przekręciła pytająco głowę w jej oczach widać było kompletne zaskoczenie. Wyobrażała sobie tą rozmowę wiele razy. Nigdy jednak nie brała pod uwagę takiej reakcji Alex.

            **_Nie musisz mnie przepraszać, bo to już i tak nic nie zmieni. Nie chcę teraz słuchać tych głodnych kawałków typu nie wiem jak to się stało. Dobrze wiedziałaś jakie jest moje zdanie na temat zdrady. Sam Ty...zraniłaś, rozerwałaś moje serce na kawałki. Kiedy zobaczyłam Cię z tą kobietą... ja..._**

Alex tylko kiwała przecząco głową. Nie chciała odsłaniać się przed Sam. Mówić co czuję.

            **_Wiem popełniłam błąd. Nie będę zaprzeczać, ale Alex. Przecież wiesz, że Cię kocham. Pozwól mi to naprawić, wynagrodzić Ci to. Zależy mi na Tobie jak na nikim przedtem. Razem możemy to przetrwać. Damy radę. Zaufaj mi proszę._**

Sam mówiła do Alex a jej oczy wypełniały łzy. Może nawet mówiła szczerze. Danvers jednak nie chciała się nad tym nawet zastanawiać. Dla niej to był koniec i nie zamierzała zmieniać zdania.

            **_Sam jak możesz prosić mnie o moje zaufanie? Przecież miałaś je, ale ono dla Ciebie nic nie znaczyło. Tamtej nocy.. pieprząc się z tamtą  kobietą.... Ty wiedziałaś co robisz. Nie wyglądałaś na zmuszoną do tego. Chyba zdawałaś sobie sprawę jakie mogą być tego konsekwencję. Jak długo spotykałaś się z nią. Od kiedy to trwa?_** Alex zapytała z wyrzutem w głosie. W tym momencie nie mogła już też powstrzymać płynących po swoich policzkach łez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzięki za wszystkie komentarze i kudosy:)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić. Myślałam, że jesteśmy szczęśliwe. Myślałam, że to co było między nami …..Ty zdzi**! Pieprzyłaś się na boku i jeszcze teraz sprzedajesz mi głodne kawałki, że Ci na mnie zależy. Spierda*** rozumiesz. Spierdal*** z mojego życia raz na zawsze.

**_Trzy tygodnie. Alex...ja się w tym wszystkim pogubiłam. Czułam, że się ode mnie oddalasz. Czułam, że coś jest nie tak. Nie potrafiłam sobie z tym poradzić. Alex ona naprawdę nic dla mnie nie znaczy to był tylko seks. Chciałam to skończyć, przed naszym wyjazdem._ **

            Alex nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Przez trzy tygodnie dzieliła łóżko z kobietą, która zabawiała się na boku i nie miała z tego powodu żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Nie dała po sobie nic poznać. Z obrzydzeniem na twarzy odprychnęła..

            **_To może to wszystko jest jeszcze moja wina co? Skoro czułaś, że coś jest nie tak to nie uważasz, że mogłyśmy pogadać? Nie musiałaś od razy pieprzyć się z pierwszą lepszą laską. Jak mogłaś po tym wszystkim wracać do domu. Spać, kochać się ze mną w jednym łóżku. No i z tego co widziałam to dość intensywnie wyglądało to kończenie znajomości._**

**_Przestań. Alex...nie twierdzę, że to Twoja wina. Kochanie proszę daj nam szansę. Alex mi też jest ciężko zapewniam Cię.._ **

**_Kochanie?! burknęła Alex. Nie nazywaj mnie tak już nigdy więcej. Sam, my już nie jesteśmy i nie będziemy razem. Tobie też jest ciężko? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie._ **

W oczach Sam błysnęła czysta złość. Alex nie zdążyła zareagować, kiedy usta Sam przywarły do jej. Kobieta przytrzymała twarz Alex i całowała ją kompletnie nie zważając na dezaprobatę Alex. Kiedy Danvers udało się wyrwać z zaborczego uścisku zerwała się z kanapy na równe nogi.

            **_Sam nie próbuj robić tego nigdy więcej. Brzydzę się Tobą, rozumiesz. Zostaw te czułości dla swojej szpitalnej kochanki. To koniec. Niech to wreszcie do Ciebie dotrze. Zadecydowałaś. Wybrałaś ją zamiast mnie._**

Emocje wzięły górę. Alex już się nie powstrzymywała, nie próbowała załatwić tego spokojnie, bez scen. Nie dobierała już słów. Jej głos stawał się coraz głośniejszy i przepełniony gniewem.

            **_Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić. Myślałam, że jesteśmy szczęśliwe. Myślałam, że to co było między nami …..Ty zdzi**! Pieprzyłaś się na boku i jeszcze teraz sprzedajesz mi głodne kawałki, że  Ci na mnie zależy. Spierda*** rozumiesz. Spierdal*** z mojego życia raz na zawsze._**

Alex obróciła się do niej tyłem i ruszyła w kierunku sypialni gdzie czekała jej siostra i James. Sam chwyciła ją mocno za nadgarstek. Szarpnęła tak mocno, że zdołała zawrócić Alex

            **_Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedź, że nic do mnie nie czujesz. Powiedź mi prosto w oczy, że mnie nie kochasz_** wykrzyczała Sam.

            Alex zawahała się chwilę. To była najtrudniejsza rozmowa, a w zasadzie  kłótnia w jej dotychczasowym życiu. Wiedziała jednak, że nic nie zmieni już jej  decyzji. Sam zraniła ją zbyt mocno. To już się nie uda...

            **_To koniec. Nie chcę mieć już z Tobą nic wspólnego. Już dla mnie nie istniejesz_** wycedziła przez zęby Alex. Mówiąc te słowa czuła, że jej serce krwawi. Czuła, jak część jej umiera, pogrąża się w mroku.

            Kobiety patrzyły na siebie i jakby skamieniałe, nie mogły się ruszyć. Sam spojrzała na Alex wzrokiem, który zdradzał, jak bardzo dotknęły ją słowa swojej byłej już dziewczyny. Pogarda z słów Danvers rozlała się po ciele blondynki.

 ** _Zastanów się co chcesz zrobić z mieszkaniem. Ja rezygnuję z wynajmu. Nie wrócę tu już. Jeśli nie będziemy się potrafiły dogadać jak dorośli to kolejny raz rozmawiać będziesz z moim adwokatem..._** tym razem kompletnie bez emocji powiedziała Alex i weszła do sypialni.

            Sam opadła bezwiednie na kanapę. _To rzeczywiście jest koniec. Ona do mnie nie wróci. Alex Danvers już nie jest moja. Na zawsze._ Sam ukryła twarz w dłonie i zupełnie nie reagowała na wszystko co dzieje się wokół niej.

            Kiedy Kara zobaczyła Alex w drzwiach sypialni jej serce zamarło. Jej siostra wyglądała jak wrak człowieka. Nawał emocji, które towarzyszyły całej rozmowie sprawił, że ledwo stała na nogach.

            **_Kara chodźmy proszę. Zabierz mnie stąd._**

Kara przytuliła ją i całą trojką skierowali się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Kiedy już prawie wychodzili, Alex odwróciła się po raz ostatni i wyszeptała..

**_Żegnaj Sam..._ **

****


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kobieta miała trzydzieści trzy lata. Stabilną pozycję zawodową i kompletnie zmiażdżone serce. Rozdeptane i wciąż jeszcze krwawiące. W tamtej chwili Alex nie widziała sensu dalszego życia.

       Przez całą drogę powrotną w aucie panowała grobowa cisza. James skupił się na jeździe. Kara milczała. Nie wiedziała jak ma dotrzeć do Alex, która siedziała jak w jakimś amoku. Nie czuła nic. Była teraz zupełnie wyzuta z jakichkolwiek emocji, uczuć. Pierwszy raz w życiu nie czuła kompletnie nic.

            Po powrocie wykąpała się i zaszyła w pokoju, który od paru dni był jej jedynym azylem. Kiedy po niecałej godzinie wyszła znów do salonu, chwyciła butelkę whisky i nalała sobie pełną szklankę. Wypiła ją jednym duszkiem. Tak samo wyglądała sytuacja z drugą szklanką. Kara nie interweniowała. Domyślała się, że na miejscu Alex pewnie też zrobiłaby to samo.

            Alex upiła się niemal do nieprzytomności. Z pomocą Jamesa jakoś znalazła się w łóżku. Kiedy tylko przyłożyła głowę do poduszki z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Kobieta miała trzydzieści trzy lata. Stabilną pozycję zawodową i kompletnie zmiażdżone serce. Rozdeptane i wciąż jeszcze krwawiące. W tamtej chwili Alex nie widziała sensu dalszego życia.

         -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Maggie weszła do dyżurki. Od samego rana padał deszcz, więc jej dojazd do pracy motorem nie był najszczęśliwszą z możliwości.

            **_Pieprzona pogoda. Zawsze tutaj tak pada?_** Maggie nawet nie próbowała ukryć swojej wściekłości. Nie była do końca pewna czy zła jest tylko na deszcz czy może uczucie gniewu nie opuszczało jej już od paru dni. Cała sytuacja z Alex nie była jej przecież obojętna. Zdawała sobie sprawę jak paskudny czas zaczął się dla jej przyjaciółki. Rozstania nigdy nie są przyjemne, szczególnie te ze zdradą w tle. Maggie zastanawiała się czy temat Alex obecny jest w szpitalu. Nie można było zaprzeczyć, że takie wieści rozchodzą się najszybciej, a środowisko szpitalne było jednym z najszybszych przekaźników wszelkich plotek. Pielęgniarka wiedziała, że to tylko kwestia czasu.      

            Z sali obok wyleciała jak z procy Susan gdy tylko usłyszała głos Sawyer. Wciągnęła ją do magazynu i zaraz po tym jak zamknęła drzwi na jednym wdechu zapytała.

            **_Co z nią? Jak ona się trzyma? Nie dzwoniłam do niej. Nie wiem czy ma teraz ochotę na towarzystwo_** spuściła wzrok w podłogę Vasqez.

            **_Myślę, że właśnie teraz towarzystwa potrzebuję najbardziej. Nie jest z nią najlepiej. Nie codziennie kończysz ponad dwuletni związek z powodu zdrady swojej partnerki. Ona ją nakryła, Susan. Chyba przez to cierpi jeszcze bardziej. Teraz musimy jej pokazać, ze nie jest sama. Ona się nie przyzna, że nas potrzebuję._**

 ** _Alex zawsze ciężko przychodziło proszenie o pomoc_** przyznała Susan.

            **_Dlatego tym bardziej musimy dla niej po prostu być. Zatrzymała się u Kary. Może ją dzisiaj odwiedzisz. Znacie się przecież tak dobrze. Może tego nie okaże, ale z pewnością ucieszy się na Twój widok Susan._**

**_Masz rację tak właśnie zrobię. Dziękuję za to co dla niej zrobiłaś. Rozmawiałam z Lucy i resztą. Nie musisz odpracowywać tego dyżuru. Alex jest bliska nam tu wszystkim. Dobrze, że wpadła wtedy na Ciebie._ **

**_Myślę, że każdy zrobiłby to dla Danvers_** uśmiechnęła się Maggie. **_Idę doprowadzić się do porządku i ruszam do pracy szefowo_** stanęła na baczność Maggie.

 ** _Leć, leć. Wyglądasz jak zmokła kura a nie profesjonalna pielęgniarka_** zaśmiała się Susan i wróciła na izbę.

                           ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

        Do powrotu Alex do pracy zostały jeszcze dwa dni, ale Kara już teraz miała wątpliwości czy to oby najlepszy pomysł. Od czasu rozmowy z Sam, kondycja psychiczna jej siostry znacznie uległa pogorszeniu. Epizod upicia się tamtego wieczoru, nie był jednorazowym incydentem. Alex kolejny dzień również zaczęła od alkoholu. Nie piła już tak szybko, ale przez cały dzień nie można było powiedzieć o niej, że jest trzeźwa.

            Młoda Danvers nie widziała swojej siostry nigdy wcześniej w takiej rozsypce. Alex jest lekarzem. Nie może pozwolić sobie na całodniowe, kilkudniowe picie. Za niecałe dwa dni będzie przecież decydować o czyimś życiu.

            **_Alex. Nie uważasz, że masz już dosyć? Może odpuść sobie już tego drinka. Od prawie trzech dni jesteś nierozłączna z butelką_** Kara nie kryła smutku i troski w głosie.

            **_Siostra dzięki za troskę, ale nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Jestem już duża. Przecież nie idę dzisiaj operować ludzi. Wyluzuj._**

**_Wyluzuj? Od kiedy u nas jesteś prawie nie ruszasz się z kanapy. Dzięki Bogu, że się myjesz. Kolejny dzień siedzisz na kanapie. Pijesz i oglądasz bzdurne seriale. Jak mam wyluzować. Wiem, że nie jest Ci łatwo ale tak nie można rozumiesz. Alex ogarnij się, albo zadzwoń do szpitala, że w przyszłym tygodniu nie będzie Cię w pracy._ **

**_Kara to dopiero ile? Cztery, pięć dni a Ty mówisz jakbym użalała się nad sobą dobry miesiąc._ **

**_Nie powiedziałam, że się użalasz. Alex.... jak dzisiaj wychodziłam do pracy i kiedy wróciłam zastałam Cię w takiej samej pozycji. Po lodówce widzę, że nic nie zjadłaś. Nie możesz tak. Bóg mi świadkiem, jeśli nie ogarniesz się do weekendu to dzwonię do mamy._ **

Oczy Alex otworzyły się szerzej. _Mama? Tutaj? O nie...chyba podziękuje za taki rozwój sytuacji._

            Eliza Danvers szybko zrobi z nią porządek. To twarda kobieta, która trzyma w ryzach całą ich rodzinę. Skoro nawet jej ojciec nie jest w stanie jej udobruchać za każdym razem to Alex Danvers na pewno nie uda się ta sztuka.

            **_Daj spokój siostra nie zrobisz tego._**

**_Chyba nie chcesz mnie sprowokować już dzisiaj co? Jeśli jutro znów zobaczę Cię na tej kanapie z alkoholem w ręku to osobiście po nią pojadę. Nie żartuję. Poza tym Alex..Rodzice dowiedzą się prędzej czy później. Za dwa tygodnie czeka nas przecież wspólna kolacja z okazji ich rocznicy ślubu. Myślisz, że nie zwrócą uwagi na nieobecność Sam? Do tego czasu pewnie dowiedzą się od innych. Nie sądzisz, że powinnaś im powiedzieć osobiście?_ **

**_Masz rację. Zadzwonię do  dyrektora Hanka i poproszę o jeszcze tydzień wolnego. Po weekendzie wybiorę się do rodziców. Lepiej, żeby nie dowiedzieli się od kolegów z branży, że ich starsza córka zapija się po tym jak nakryła swoją dziewczynę z jakąś laską w szpitalnym laboratorium..._** z sarkazmem wypluła Alex.

            **_Nareszcie mówisz jak moja starsza siostra_** zaśmiała się Kara. **_Zamówimy coś do jedzenia? James ma dzisiaj dyżur, więc może jak zawsze pizza i dobry film razem co?_**

 ** _Dzięki za wszystko. Jesteś najlepsza młodszą siostrą na świecie. Miło, że doceniłaś to że się myję_** całkiem radosnym głosem powiedziała Alex. Obie kobiety wybuchnęły śmiechem.

            **_Dzwoń po pizzę. Ja stawiam, tylko bez żadnego ananasa. Mówię serio Kara._**

Za chwilę rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

 ** _Mam nadzieję, że to nie Sam_** wymamrotała Kara.

            **_Witam moje ulubione siostry Danvers. Gotowe na babski wieczór_** od progu rzuciła naładowana pozytywną energią Susan. Kiedy przytuliła Alex poczuła mocny uścisk kobiety. _Maggie miała rację. Alex potrzebuję teraz naszego towarzystwa_ pomyślała Susan.


	16. Chapter 16

      Kiedy Alex rozmawiała z Hankiem przez telefon odniosła wrażenie, że on już wie o wszystkim. _Takie historie roznoszą się z szybkością światła. Dlaczego akurat jej historia miałaby być wyjątkiem_ pomyślała.

            **_Alex masz tyle zaległego urlopu, że na wiadomość o Twoim kolejnym wolnym tygodniu jestem pewien, że kadrowa mnie szczerze uściska_** zaśmiał się dyrektor.

**_Danvers pamiętaj. Czekamy tu na Ciebie i zawsze służę pomocą_** dorzucił dyrektor ** _.  
_**

**_Bardzo dziękuję doktorze Henshaw. Postaram się nadrobić wszystkie zaległości jak tylko wrócę do pracy._ **

**_Nie śpiesz się. Jakoś damy tu radę bez Ciebie. Do zobaczenia Alex._ **

****

Młoda pani doktor nie wiedziała, że wzięcie kolejnego wolnego przyjdzie jej tak łatwo. Od kiedy rozpoczęła pracę unikała urlopu jak mogła. Wiedziała jednak, że potrzebuje jeszcze chwili na złapanie drugiego oddechu na tyle by w pełni odpowiedzialnie wykonywać swoją pracę. Musiała tez liczyć się z tym, że w szpitalu spotka się z Sam. Oczywiście ich kontakty może ograniczyć do jedynie wymaganego minimum, ale wciąż...

                      -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Wizyta u rodziców przebiegła lepiej jak myślała. Ostatecznie nie zrobiła przecież nic złego. Nakryła tylko swoją dziewczynę na zdradzie...

            **_Co zamierzasz dalej Alex_** zapytał jej tato po wysłuchaniu wszystkiego co wydarzyło się w ostatnich dniach jego ukochanej córce.

            **_Co masz na myśli? W przyszłym tygodniu wracam do pracy i jak to mówią życie toczy się dalej_** westchnęła Alex. ** _  
_**

            **_Nie zgrywaj mi tu twardziela Alex. Nie musisz udawać, że to wszystko już za Tobą. Sama wiesz, że powrót do tego szpitala może być trudniejszy jak myślisz. Ludzie będą gadać_** dodał Jeremiaha Danvers.

            **_I tak będą tato. Dobrze o tym wiesz. Co mam zrobić? Przecież nie przeniosę się do innego szpitala, żeby unikać Sam i nie słyszeć na korytarzu plotek na mój temat._**

**_Wiesz, że nigdy Cię do niczego nie zmuszaliśmy, ale może to dobry moment żeby się nad tym zastanowić. Dobrze wiesz, że pracę dostaniesz od ręki wszędzie gdzie tylko zechcesz. Wystarczy, że wybierzesz gdzie._ **

**_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

_Wyjechać? Zostawić National City i zacząć wszystko od nowa? Może to faktycznie jest jakieś wyjście. Kompletnie odciąć się od tego co było grubą kreską. W nowym miejscu nie byłabym doktor Alex Danvers, ta która nakryła swoją dziewczynę na zdradzie w szpitalnym laboratorium. Byłabym doktor Alex Danvers- wzięty kardiochirurg._ Cała noc Alex minęła właśnie na takich rozważaniach. Kobieta nie mogła doczekać się rana, żeby podzielić się swoimi wątpliwościami z siostrą.

            **_Co robisz? James daj spokój. Przecież obok śpi moja siostra._** Te słowa wyrwały Alex ze snu.

**_Proszę Cię chyba domyśla się, ze jak każda para uprawiamy seks. Chyba nie chcesz żyć jak święta tak długo jak ona będzie u nas mieszkać. Jeśli tak to bardzo Cię przepraszam Kara, ale sam znajdę jej nowe mieszkanie nawet dzisiaj_** dodał James.

            Sądząc po odgłosach dobiegających po chwili z ich sypialni, Kara nie dała się jednak długo namawiać swojemu narzeczonemu...

            _To oni są u siebie. Nie mogę tak u nich mieszkać. Kasa nie stanowi przecież problemu jeśli chodzi o znalezienie czegoś na wynajem. Czas wziąć swoje życie w swoje ręce_ pomyślała Alex i otworzyła laptopa w poszukiwaniu ofert pracy w innych szpitalach.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Seattle_** wypaliła przy obiedzie kilka dni później Alex.

            **_Seattle? Co z nim? Piękne miasto tylko trochę daleko jak na jazdę samochodem_** powiedział James.

            **_Podejmę tam pracę w szpitalu jako kardiochirurg. Już tam nawet dzwoniłam. Jakiś czas temu składali mi ofertę. Wtedy nawet na nią nie spojrzałam, ale teraz kiedy.._**

 ** _Jak to dzwoniłaś Alex. Co Ty w ogóle mówisz. Po kolei od początku_** zdenerwowana Kara przerwała siostrze.

            **_Właśnie o to chodzi. Od początku. Zacznę tam wszystko od początku. Przez całą noc myślałam o tym co powiedział tato i dochodzę do wniosku, że ma rację. Nie mam zamiaru wrócić do pracy i ukrywać się po szpitalu, żeby nie natknąć się na Sam. Nie mam też zamiaru znosić tych wszystkich szeptów za moimi plecami._**

**_Alex przecież nawet jeśli, to taka sytuacja nie będzie trwać wiecznie. Myślisz, że tacie chodziło o to żebyś wyjechała z dala od domu? Rozumiem, że jesteś teraz na rozjeździe jeśli chodzi o Twoje życie, ale Seattle? Zastanów się chwilę. Mam wrażenie, że działasz zbyt impulsywnie._ **

**_Kara, ja nie mam na co czekać. Za chwilę będę miała trzydzieści trzy lata. Praca tam to dla mnie duża szansa na rozwój. To bardzo rekomendowany ośrodek. Tam będę mogła zająć się tylko kardiochirurgią, uczyć się od najlepszych. Tam nie będę musiała biegać po ostrym dyżurze._ **

**_Przecież teraz też nie musisz. Wszyscy wiemy, że dyżurujesz tam tylko dlatego, że chcesz_** wtrącił się do rozmowy James.

            Kara bez słowa odeszła od stołu i poszła do górę do ich sypialni. Słychać było trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Alex spojrzała na zmartwionego mężczyznę.

            **_Zostań proszę. Ja do niej pójdę. Pogadam z nią_** powiedziała Alex i ruszyła w kierunku schodów.

            Alex zapukała i weszła do środka nie czekając na pozwolenie. Kara siedziała na łóżku z podkurczonymi pod samą brodę kolanami. Kiedy Alex podeszła do łóżka dziewczyna nawet nie spojrzała w kierunku starszej siostry.

            **_Nie możesz nas tak wszystkich zostawić przez to co zrobiła Sam. Nie możesz od tak polecieć do Seattle i udawać, że nic się nie stało. Pomyślałaś chociaż przez chwilę  o mnie, Jamesie czy rodzicach? A o Susan, Maggie? Wszyscy staramy się Ci pomóc stanąć na nogi a Ty co? Od tak sobie wyjedziesz? Tak się nie robi Alex_** delikatnie zaszlochała Kara.

            **_Hej Młoda. Przecież nikt nikogo nie zostawia. Seattle to nie koniec świata. Kiedy tylko będę mogła to wsiadam w samolot i jestem. To nie jest dla mnie łatwa decyzja, ale czuję że właśnie tego potrzebuję. Wyrwać się z tego miejsca. Poznać nowych ludzi. Zacząć inne życie. Może teraz perspektywa wyjazdu brzmi tak tragicznie, ale zobaczysz będzie dobrze._**

            Kara nie odpowiedziała Alex. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to wszystko prawda, ale  najzwyczajniej w świecie bała się stracić swoją siostrę.

            **_Chcieliby, żebym zaczęła tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe. Pomogą mi nawet coś znaleźć na miejscu. Chyba jednak nazwisko Danvers faktycznie coś znaczy w tej branży. Nie wiem dlaczego zostałaś nauczycielką_** próbowała zażartować żeby rozładować atmosferę Alex.

            **_Kiedy masz zamiar się zwolnić, powiedzieć rodzicom, znajomym ze szpitala?_**

**_Dzisiaj pojadę do szpitala, potem podjadę do rodziców. Zadzwonię później do Susan czy dzisiaj albo jutro damy radę się spotkać u Toma. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli to już w przyszłym miesiącu będę tam na miejscu._ **

**_Nie myślałam, że masz już tak wszystko zaplanowane. Jesteś tego na sto procent pewna?_** Alex twierdząco skinęła głowa i przytuliła do siebie swoją młodszą siostrę.

            **_Będę tęsknić za Tobą i resztą i obiecuję, że będę przyjeżdżać tak często jak to będzie możliwe ok? Postawię Ci nawet jeden bilet do mnie_** szturchnęła w ramię Karę.

            **_Trzymam Cię za słowo głupolu.._** odpowiedziała śmiejąc się przez łzy młoda Danvers.

**_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

Kiedy Hank usłyszał o planach Alex aż poluzował krawat. Już na początku rozmowy wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszych szans na to, ze Alex zmieni swoją decyzję. Danvers zawsze była niezależną i twardą kobietą. Wiedział też poniekąd jakie były powody tej całej rewolucji. Nie był  w stanie jej zatrzymać. Już dawno zdawał sobie sprawę, że inne szpitale starały się ją podkupić. Nie mógł jej zagwarantować takich pieniędzy jak inni. Jego przewagą byli ludzie dla których Alex tu była. Po rozstaniu z Sam nie miał już żadnego asa w rękawie.

            **_Skoro nie jestem w stanie wpłynąć na Twoją decyzję skontaktuj się proszę z działem kadr i naszym prawnikiem. Razem wypracujecie jakąś formę porozumienia. Rozumiem, że zależy Ci na czasie._**

 ** _Dzięki Hank._** To wszystko co powiedziała Alex i wyszła z jego gabinetu.

           ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Susan ucieszyła się na wiadomość od Alex. To już ponad tydzień od feralnego wieczoru  i musiała przyznać, że stęskniła się już za swoją doktor.

            _Spotkanie u Toma dzisiaj po pracy._

Takiego samego smsa wysłała do Maggie. To dwie osoby, którym chciała powiedzieć pierwszym.  Obie kobiety były dla niej kimś wyjątkowym.

            Susan znała od lat. Maggie zaś pomimo dużo krótszej znajomości niejednokrotnie udowodniła, że zasługuję na miano prawdziwego przyjaciela.

            ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            **_Kochanie to Twoje życie i Twoje decyzję. Dobrze wiesz, że cokolwiek zdecydowałaś będziemy Cię w tym wspierać. Prawdę mówiąc szpital w Seattle to doskonały wybór. Jako kardiochirurg zdecydowanie będziesz miała szansę się tam rozwinąć._**

            Właśnie takiej reakcji ze strony swoich rodziców spodziewała się Alex. Eliza i Jeremiah nigdy jej do niczego nie zmuszali. Nigdy nie oceniali. Zawsze mogła liczyć na ich pełne wsparcie. Co prawda byli trochę zaskoczeni, że termin wylotu był za dwa tygodnie, ale taka właśnie była ich córka. Miała swoje zasady, walczyła o siebie i swoją rodzinę. Oboje wiedzieli, że ta nagła zmiana pracy i miejsca zamieszkania to nic innego jak walka o samą siebie po tak paskudnym rozstaniu.

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co myślicie...


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Już od pierwszego ich spotkania wiedziała, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Nie może zakochać się w Alex. No cóż patrząc na to wszystko z boku poniosła klęskę na całej linii....

**_Danvers jesteś!_** Susan i Maggie już od wejścia do baru nie kryły się z radością na spotkanie z przyjaciółką.

            **_Powoli wyglądasz jak człowiek_** rzuciła z przekąsem Susan. Brakowało jej tego. Kiedy wszyscy dostali swoje zamówienia Susan zaczęła opowiadać co tam ogólnie słychać w szpitalu i że wszyscy czekają na jej powrót. Alex wracała w poniedziałek. Kobiety nie wiedziały jednak, że wraca tylko na niecałe dwa tygodnie. Będzie do końca miesiąca. Musi wyprostować swoje zaległości w dokumentacji- taki był warunek szpitala.

            **_Dziewczyny. Chciałam się z Wami spotkać bo chciałam Wam powiedzieć to osobiście. Pewnie za chwilę i tak dowie się cały szpital, ale Wam jestem winna to przed wszystkimi._**

            Susan i Maggie nie kryły zmieszania. To wszystko brzmiało dosyć poważnie. 

            **_Odchodzę ze szpitala z końcem miesiąca. Dostałam nową pracę w klinice kardiochirurgii w Seattle._**

Maggie zastygła ze szklanką przy ustach. Susan sprawiała wrażenie jakby nie zrozumiała co właśnie powiedziała Alex.

            **_Że co proszę?_** wybełkotała Vasqez.

            **_To co słyszałyście. Odchodzę. Nie chce tu zostać. Po całej tej sprawie z Sam nie mogę tu zostać. Nic mnie tu nie trzyma. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Oczywiście, że Wasza przyjaźń jest dla mnie ważna, ale muszę pomyśleć o sobie. Nie dam rady ruszyć na przód. Zbyt wiele rzeczy, wspomnień mnie tutaj hamuję._**

Zapanowała krępująca cisza. Alex wiedziała, że nie przyjmą tego z uśmiechem na twarzy, ale nie spodziewała się aż takiej reakcji. Trwającej już dobrą chwilę ciszy.

            **_Trzymam za Ciebie kciuki doktor Danvers_** odezwała się wreszcie Maggie.

            **_Nie będę ukrywać, że jest mi strasznie smutno z tego powodu, ale cieszę się Twoim szczęściem. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz tam wszystko czego szukasz i czego potrzebujesz_** Maggie przytuliła ją do siebie.

            **_Obyś tylko nie trafiła na jakiś matołów w pracy. No ale cóż musisz się trochę z tym liczyć, bo najlepszy zespół na świecie zostaje przecież tutaj_** po chwili zażartowała Susan.

            Pomimo nieco trudnego początku, reszta wieczoru minęła już w dużo lepszych nastrojach. Kobiety dobrze bawiły się w swoim towarzystwie. Alex nawet była w stanie się uśmiechnąć. Pierwszy raz od tylu dni. Pierwszy raz poczuła coś innego jak ból i rozczarowanie.

            **_To musi być dobra decyzja_** powtarzała sobie w głowie Alex.

         -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Tak jak spodziewała się tego Danvers cały szpital aż huczał od plotek. W sumie nie często w szpitalnych korytarzach ktoś rzucał taką bombę. Nie był to przelotny romans jakiegoś lekarza z młodą rezydentką. Chodziło tu o wszystkim znaną doktor Danvers i kierownik laboratorium. A rozstanie nie dotyczyło weekendowego romansu tylko kilkuletniego związku. Nic dziwnego, że nawet po dwóch tygodniach był to nadal temat numer jeden w całym szpitalu. Wiedziała jednak, że musi to przetrwać. Jeszcze tylko trochę. Alex spotkała Sam tylko raz. Minęły się w pośpiechu na szpitalnym korytarzu. Alex nawet się nie przywitała. Minęła kobietę bez słowa. Kiedy czekając na windę spojrzała w stronę Sam, ona nadal tam stała. Nie reagowała na ludzi wokół. Patrzyła tylko na Alex. Bez jakiejkolwiek reakcji Danvers wsiadła do windy. To nie był już jej problem. Jej życie. Nie mogła powiedzieć, że nie cierpi. Nawet przez chwilę patrząc na Sam chciała do niej podbiec i ją pocałować. Wiedziała jednak, że nie może tego zrobić. Sam nie była już jej miłością.

            ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Alex siedziała do późna byle tylko ogarnąć całą zaległą dokumentację. Raz czy dwa wpadła do niej z kawą Maggie. Zawsze chwilę porozmawiały, ale nie dało się ukryć, wiadomość o odejściu Alex zabolała Sawyer. Była zauważalnie wycofana w ich kontaktach, albo inaczej. Zachowywała się tak jakby nie były przyjaciółkami, przynajmniej w pracy. Zachowywała pełen profesjonalizm. Nie było w tym gniewu czy pretensji. Alex przecież nie była Maggie nic winna. Przez zachowanie pielęgniarki raczej przemawiało zrezygnowanie.

            --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Maggie siedziała w swoim salonie. Dzisiaj i jutro miała wolne. Mogła więc sobie pozwolić na lampkę wina albo dwie. Musiała się jakoś ogłupić. Za każdym razem kiedy myślała o Alex, a do cholery myślała o niej bardzo często, czuła jak ktoś zgniata jej serce. Już od pierwszego ich spotkania wiedziała, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Nie może zakochać się w Alex. No cóż patrząc na to wszystko z boku poniosła klęskę na całej linii. Co prawda między nią a Alex w sumie do niczego nie doszło. Generalnie wszyscy z jej pracy uważali ją za hetero. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że jej myśli cały czas krążyły wokół seksownej pani doktor. Ciepłej, silnej i niepowtarzalnej.

            Maggie nie mogła się przed tym dłużej bronić. Mogła jedynie wmawiać sobie, że kompletnie nic nie czuję do Alex. Był tylko jeden problem- wiedziała, że to nieprawda. No i może jeszcze jeden istotny problem. Teraz nie mogła już się do niczego przyznać. Alex była po rozstaniu i za chwilę miała wyjechać. Ułożyć sobie życie na nowo.

            ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Sprawy Alex w Seattle szły zgodnie z planem. Dzięki pomocy szpitala miała już wynajęte mieszkanie. Dogadała z kadrowymi i dyrekcją szpitala szczegóły umowy. Danvers odliczała już dni do wylotu. Zostało ich zaledwie trzy. Na miejscu planowała być na dzień przed rozpoczęciem pracy. Powoli zorganizuje się ze wszystkim. Już teraz większość rzeczy czekało na nadanie na nowy adres.  Kara i James starali pomagać się jak tylko mogli. Załatwili resztę formalności z wynajmem w Seattle i pośredniczyli w ostatecznym rozwiązaniu spraw z Sam. Alex odzyskała część swojej kaucji wpłaconej przy wynajmie. Arias zdecydowała się wynajmować loft w pojedynkę. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego. To było piękne mieszkanie w dobrej dzielnicy za rozsądne pieniądze. Jeśli Sam nie przeszkadzały wszystkie wspomnienia z nim związane to w czym problem.

            -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Łapała się jednak na tym, że od czasu do czasu szuka wzrokiem Maggie. Bardziej zastanawiające było to, że jej wzrok często spotykał wbity w nią samą wzrok Sawyer...

           Bez imprezy pożegnalnej u Toma nie mogło się obyć. Byli tam wszyscy, którzy pracowali z Alex. Większość tego towarzystwa miało w nosie wszystkie plotki na temat pani doktor. Część z nich nawet cieszyła się, że Alex wyswobodziła się ze szpon królowej lodu- taki przydomek przylgnął do Sam już jakiś czas temu. Jednak wszyscy bez wyjątku żałowali, że ich doktor Danvers odchodzi. Wiedzieli, że praca w klinice w Seattle to duża szansa dla Alex, ale najzwyczajniej było im szkoda.

            Alex nie kryła wzruszenia, kiedy podstępem została zwabiona do baru pod pretekstem szybkiego drinka z Susan na wieczór przed wylotem. Ku jej zaskoczeniu zjawił się nawet sam dyrektor Henshaw. Gdy zobaczyła wszystkich tych ludzi nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez. To niesamowite uczucie kiedy widzisz na własne oczy, że są ludzie którzy będą za Tobą tęsknić. Będą Cię wspominać jeszcze przez parę miesięcy.

            Wszyscy doskonale się bawili. Nie było końca zabawnym anegdotom z doktor Danvers w roli głównej. Kobieta nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak czasami postrzegał ją personel. Nigdy nie miała z nikim poważniejszego ścięcia, ale nie spodziewała się, że jest/była tak lubiana.

            Przez cały wieczór Alex szukała jednak tylko jednej osoby- Maggie. Oczywiście, że Sawyer była na imprezie. Cały czas jednak ktoś był w jej towarzystwie. Cały czas z kimś rozmawiała, śmiała się. Alex chciała z nią porozmawiać na osobności. Bez dodatkowych tłumów oczu, uszu.

            **_Hej Sawyer widzę, że dobrze się bawisz na moim pożegnaniu. Mogłabyś chociaż trochę poudawać, że Ci przykro_** podeszła wreszcie do rozmawiającej z Winnem Maggie.

            **_Sama mówiłaś, że nie umierasz tylko zmieniasz pracę. W gruncie rzeczy są powody do radości nie sądzisz? Wszyscy odpoczniemy od zabufanej paniusi Danvers_** odgryzła się jej z uśmiechem Sawyer

            Alex przez chwilę nie wiedziała jak ma zareagować. _Czyli Maggie naprawdę cieszy się z jej wyjazdu? Seattle to nie koniec świata, ok ale.. Nie myślała tylko, że Sawyer przejdzie z tym do porządku dziennego tak szybko. Wcześniej sprawiała wrażenie zrezygnowanej a dzisiaj gdyby mogła sama zawiozłaby ją na lotnisko. Z drugiej strony dlaczego miałaby zachowywać się inaczej. Były tylko przyjaciółkami. Nie łączyło ich nic więcej co mogłoby wywołać inna reakcję typu... rozpaczliwe błaganie żeby została._

Z burzy myśli wyrwał ją ponownie głos Maggie.

            **_Ty głupolu zgrywam się tylko. Chodź że niech Cię uścisnę._** Maggie rozłożyła przyjaźnie ramiona i uśmiechnęła się tak samo jak kiedyś, kiedy jechały razem autem. To był ten sam uśmiech o mocy 1000 Watt.

            Alex z uśmiechem przytuliła się do Maggie. Zdała sobie sprawę, że coraz mocniej się w nią wtula, a do jej głowy uderza zapach włosów Maggie i jej perfum. Kiedy zorientowała się, że jak na przyjacielski uścisk trwa to trochę za długo zaczęła głośno żartować..

            **_Daj spokój Sawyer już się tak ze mną nie żegnaj. Nawet kiedyś zaproszę Cię do siebie na weekend jak będziesz tak mocno tęsknić za swoją zabufaną paniusią._**

Alex próbowała odwrócić wszystkich uwagę, ale kiedy spojrzała w oczy Maggie...One obie wiedziały, że ten uścisk znaczył chyba nieco więcej jak przyjacielskie przytulenie.

            _Dlaczego Maggie odwzajemniła jej uścisk. Dlaczego nie zareagowała, czuła przecież jak Alex wtula się w jej włosy i upija się ich zapachem. Może jako dobra przyjaciółka nie chciała zawstydzić Alex przy wszystkich. A może... Nie, nie ma żadnego innego może. Żadnego jeśli. Maggie nigdy nie dała jej do zrozumienia, że czuję do niej coś więcej. W zasadzie, Maggie nie dała tego do zrozumienia jakiejkolwiek innej kobiecie i to chyba było najistotniejsze._

Impreza powoli dobiegała końca. Część gości musiała uciekać szybciej. Ktoś musiał przecież jutro zjawić się na dyżurze. Danvers żegnała się ze wszystkimi. Łapała się jednak na tym, że od czasu do czasu szuka wzrokiem Maggie. Bardziej zastanawiające było to, że jej wzrok często spotykał wbity w nią samą wzrok Sawyer.

                    -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex wracała do domu...wracała do Kary. Nie zamawiała nawet taksówki. Potrzebowała się przejść, pożegnać się z miastem. Przewietrzyć umysł.

            Maggie wymknęła się z imprezy prawie niepostrzeżenie. W przelocie rzuciła krótkie **_Do zobaczenia Danvers. Uważaj tam na siebie_** po czym wyszła z baru razem z Winnem.

_Maggie i Winn? Hmm..Nikt nic otwarcie nie mówił. Niejedni zwrócili jednak uwagę, że ta dwójka w ostatnim czasie spędza ze sobą coraz więcej czasu. Winn to dobry facet a Maggie zasługuję na szczęście. Musiał być wytrwały skoro Sawyer złamała dla niego zasadę że nie umawia się z nikim z pracy a w szczególności z lekarzami_ pomyślała uśmiechając się pod nosem Alex.

            Ulicę były prawie puste. Alex mijały jedynie pojedyncze samochody. Im dalej centrum tym coraz mniej świateł, bilbordów i szumu miasta.

            _Jutrzejszą noc spędzi już w Seattle_ myślała. _Jutro zacznie nowy rozdział. Jutro stawi czoła nowym wyzwaniom. Jutro będzie tam sama._

Z nieba zaczął delikatnie kropić deszcz. Alex nie przyspieszała kroku, nie chowała się na przystanku. Równym krokiem szła przed siebie. Za jakieś maksymalnie dziesięć minut będzie przecież na miejscu. Zapięła tylko mocniej skórzaną kurtkę, którą miała na sobie i ku swemu zaskoczeniu poczuła na kołnierzu zapach. Jej zapach. Zapach Maggie.

            -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

             


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

        Alex leżała w łóżku otulona aksamitnym ciałem Maggie. Okrągłe piersi, całe nagie i gorące ciało Sawyer szczelnie przylegało do pleców Danvers. Delikatne dłonie kobiety powoli zsuwały się po talii, biodrze i następnie udzie Alex. Na szyi czuła ciepły oddech i delikatne pocałunki. Jej ciało płonęło. Maggie delikatnie zaczęła pieścić jej łechtaczkę. Druga dłoń trącała jej twarde sutki. Alex zaczynała się  robić coraz bardziej wilgotna. Pocałunki stawały się zachłanniejsze. Ich usta spotkały się i język Maggie subtelnie wśliznął się w usta kobiety.

            _Nie przestawaj szeptała cicho Alex. Potrzebuje Cię .. Pragnę Cię.. Maggie_

            **_Alex?! Czas już wstawać. Spóźnimy się na lotnisko._** Ze snu wyrwał ją głos jej siostry.

            **_Wszystko w porządku? Chyba coś Ci się śniło. Kiedy weszłam do pokoju mówiłaś coś przez sen ale tak niewyraźnie, że nie mogłam zrozumieć..._**

 ** _Wszystko ok. Masz rację pewnie coś mi się śniło. Zaraz zejdę na dół daj mi chwilę_** powiedziała speszona Alex.

            _Jasna cholera. Co to miało być. Jak mogła w ten sposób śnić o swojej przyjaciółce. Skąd takie myśli...._ Alex poczuła w okolicy swojego łona narastające pożądanie. Zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej kiedy poczuła jak wilgotna od pożądania jest jej bielizna.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie ta liga Sawyer mruknęła pod nosem Maggie...

      Aż do momentu kiedy wsiadła do samolotu Alex była rozkojarzona. Myślami cały czas powracała do swojego snu. Nic więc dziwnego, że nie potrafiła się na niczym skupić i sprawiała wrażenie małego dziecka, które pierwszy raz lecieć będzie samolotem. Wszystkim tłumaczyła, że to nerwy związane z lotem i jutrzejszym pierwszym dniem w pracy. Na szczęście ani jej siostra ani nikt inny nie znał prawdziwego powodu jej zachowania. Na lotnisko odwiozła ją Kara i James. Na miejscu czekała jeszcze Susan. Maggie nie było.

            _Może to i lepiej. Sama nie wie jak zachowałaby się mając ją obok. Widocznie nie chciała tu być_ doszła do wniosku Danvers.

            _Dlaczego liczyłaś na to, że ona tu będzie_ pytała się w myślach kobieta. _Ty skończona idiotko. Tylko Ty możesz zadurzyć się w swojej hetero przyjaciółce._

            -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Lot minął bez większych problemów. Alex nawet udało się chwilę zdrzemnąć. Tym razem nie obudziła się z obrazem nagiego ciała Maggie na swoich powiekach.

            Droga z lotniska do jej nowego mieszkania trwała około dwudziestu minut. Już w taksówce dała znać siostrze, że wszystko ok i że jest na miejscu. Seattle to dużo większe miasto jak National City. Ulice były jeszcze bardziej przepełnione ludźmi. Każdy z nich gdzieś się śpieszył. Każdy z nich miał swoją historię. Tak samo jak Alex. Tylko, że ona chciała swoją historię pisać na nowo, od początku.

        Kiedy weszła do swojego nowo wynajętego mieszkania poczuła się jakoś dziwnie. Te ściany stanowić będą od teraz jej schronienie. Od dziś to właśnie tutaj jest jej kawałek podłogi. Mieszkanie nie było tak duże jak to w National, choć nie można było powiedzieć, że jest małe czy brzydkie.

            **_No bo po co mi większe mieszkanie. Przecież jestem tu sama, całkiem sama_** powiedziała na głos do siebie Alex.

            Szybko rozpakowała niektóre z kartonów. Chciała się umyć i przejść po okolicy, a wszystko czego potrzebowała było w papierowych pudłach. Teraz wiedziała co czuła Maggie mając swoje kartonowe wieże w National.

            _Dlaczego nie zjawiła się na lotnisku. Może w tym czasie była z Winnem? A może nie jestem dla niej aż tak ważna, żeby żegnać się ze mną na lotnisku._ Alex nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na żadne z zadawanych sobie pytań. Przyjechała tutaj by zapomnieć o Sam. Nie przypuszczała, że nawet tutaj będzie myśleć o Maggie.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Maggie spojrzała na zegarek. Właśnie teraz rusza z pasa startowego samolot Alex. Sawyer chciała być na lotnisku. Już nawet zeszła na dół i usiadła na motor.

            _Nie, nie dam rady. Muszę pozwolić jej odejść. Pozwolić na nowy start. Przecież ja nie mam jej nic do zaoferowania. Nigdy nie będę dla niej wystarczająca. Nie mogę teraz tam pojechać i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Bo co miałabym jej powiedzieć. Może nie wyjeżdżaj bo chyba się w Tobie powoli zakochuje...Nic z tego._ To jedyne wnioski do jakich doszła Maggie i wróciła do mieszkania. 

            Przez cały dzień myśli kobiety krążyły wokół Alex. 

            C _o teraz robi? Czy dotarła już na miejsce? Czy denerwuje się jutrem? Czy zwróciła uwagę na moją nieobecność na lotnisku...Niby dlaczego miałaby na to zwrócić uwagę._

_**Nie ta liga Sawyer**_ mruknęła pod nosem Maggie.

            -------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo Panią przepraszam, ale wszyscy założyliśmy, że Alex Danvers jest mężczyzną nieśmiało powiedziała kobieta zza komputera.  
> W takim razie bardzo mi przykro jeśli Państwa rozczarowałam już na samym początku z ironią odparła Alex...

          Z okien mieszkania Alex było widać budynek szpitala. Wyszła z domu, aby rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Do pracy miała zaledwie dziesięć minut wolnym krokiem. Po drodze mijała małą kawiarnię, gdzie sadząc po kolejkach musieli serwować całkiem niezłą kawę. Alex zajęła jeden ze stolików na zewnątrz. Zamówiła swoją ulubioną kawę, skusiła się nawet na kawałek sernika. Sącząc powoli kawę przyglądała się ludziom stojącym w kolejce, biegającym w pobliskim parku. Mimo, że była wśród tłumu ludzi, była jednak sama. Nikt jej tu nie znał. Nikt nie wiedział kim jest i co zostawiła za sobą w National City. 

            -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Jutro zaczynała z samego rana. Musiała jeszcze przed pracą zgłosić się do administracji, odebrać identyfikator, klucze do szatni. Zapowiadał się dla niej dzień pełen wrażeń. Może dlatego nie mogła zasnąć. Przewracała się z boku na bok. Nie było jeszcze późno. Dochodziła północ. Nagle jej telefon zawibrował. Alex wstrzymała oddech widząc nadawcę Pani Sawyer..

            _Tylko nie przynieś nam tam wstydu paniusiu Danvers :) 3mam mocno kciuki. Ogarniaj się i czekam na zaproszenie na nowe włości.._

Alex uśmiechnęła się czytając smsa. Długo myślała co ma odpisać.

            _Będę się starać:) wielkie dzięki za pamięć i pozdrowienia dla Winna_

Kiedy sprawdziła kolejny raz czy nastawiła budzik, przyszedł kolejny sms

            _Nie wiem dlaczego miałabym przekazywać mu Twoje pozdrowienia, ale da się zrobić. Czekam wieczorem na relację. Rozłóż ich na łopatki._

Alex czytała smsa już drugi raz. Coś jej tu ewidentnie nie pasowało. Co prawda nikt oficjalnie tego nie potwierdził, ale Alex była prawie pewna, że Maggie i Winn są razem.

            _Może nie chciała się tym chwalić? Może chcieli trzymać to jeszcze w tajemnicy?_

Było już po północy, dlatego Alex doszła do wniosku, że nie czas i miejsce na zbieranie wywiadu.

            _Jutro nada temat Susan i wszystkiego się dowie.._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Natarczywy dźwięk budzika wyrwał Alex ze snu.

            _To nie może już być ta godzina. Przecież dopiero zasnęłam_ pomyślała Alex. Budzik jednak nie chciał się mylić. Miała dwie godziny na przygotowanie się do pracy. Zwykle potrzebowała o połowę mniej czasu, ale dzisiaj musiała wyglądać jak milion dolców. Pełen profesjonalizm i nieskazitelny wygląd. Pierwsze wrażenie robi się przecież tylko raz.

            Szybki łyk kawy i mogła wychodzić. O jakimkolwiek jedzeniu nie mogło być mowy. Jej żołądek był ściśnięty jak na egzaminie. Alex ostatni raz rzuciła na siebie okiem w lustrze. Chwyciła wyprasowany kitel i wyszła z domu.

            ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Dzień dobry nazywam się Danvers. Al.._ **

**_Nowa stażystka tak?_** Nie odrywając wzroku od komputera wygęgała kobieta po czterdziestce ** _. Proszę poczekać. Za chwilę powinien zjawić się jakiś lekarz. Wszystko Pani pokaże._**

            Alex była kompletnie zdezorientowana.

             S _tażystka? Ja? O nie w tym życiu kochana_ pomyślała.

            **_Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale chyba mnie Pani z kimś pomyliła. Nazywam się Alex Danvers i jestem nowym kardiochirurgiem. Mogłabym się dowiedzieć, gdzie znajdę szatnię. Chciałabym się gdzieś przebrać._**

**_Pani nazywa się Alex Danvers?_** ze zdziwieniem zapytała kobieta.

**_Nie rozumiem Pani zdziwienia_**. Alex wyciągnęła swój nowy identyfikator, żeby ostatecznie rozwiać wątpliwości kobiety.

            **_O cholerka_** szepnęła kobieta.

**_Bardzo Panią przepraszam, ale wszyscy założyliśmy, że Alex Danvers jest mężczyzną_** nieśmiało powiedziała kobieta zza komputera.

            **_W takim razie bardzo mi przykro jeśli Państwa rozczarowałam już na samym początku_** z ironią odparła Alex.

**_Hej Cat. Co słychać? Jakiś problem z tą śliczną kobietą? Chętnie pomogę_** spojrzał zalotnie na Alex nieznajomy mężczyzna.

            **_Witaj doktorze. W zasadzie to wszystko w porządku. Poznaj proszę nowego kardiochirurga. Doktor Alex Danvers_** powiedziała wymownym tonem kobieta. Mężczyzna nawet nie próbował ukryć zdziwienia.

            **_Wnioskuje, że Pan też jest zawiedziony faktem, że jestem kobietą_** odparła już nieco poirytowana Danvers.

            **_Nic podobnego Pani doktor. To zaszczyt poznać taką kobietę jak Pani. Nazywam się Max Lord i jestem kardiologiem. Zakładam, że będziemy mieli przyjemność ze sobą pracować._**

**_Co mam rozumieć przez stwierdzenie „kobietę jak Pani” doktorze_** zapytała zdenerwowana Alex

**_Wystarczy Max, proszę. No cóż biorąc pod uwagę jakie nastawienie do kobiet w tym zawodzie ma nasz szef to myślę, że jest Pani jedną z bardziej odważnych kobiet jakie znam._**          

            Alex ze zdziwienia uniosła brwi.

            _Kiedy rozmawiała z dyrektorem szpitala wspominał, że jej nowy szef to dosyć trudny człowiek ale dyskryminowanie kobiet już na samym starcie to lekka przesada pomyślała Alex._

_**Pozwól że zaprowadzę Cię do dyżurki lekarskiej. Szatnia będzie po drodze**_ z czarującym uśmiechem powiedział Max i nie wiedzieć dlaczego  objął Alex,  kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. Danvers automatycznie wyśliznęła się z tego dziwnego uścisku. Nienawidziła, kiedy ktoś bez jej zgody narusza jej strefę osobistą, intymną. To strefy zarezerwowana jedynie dla rodziny i jej partnerek. On był tylko jakimś mężczyzną, który miał o sobie zbyt duże mniemanie.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pozwól że zaprowadzę Cię do dyżurki lekarskiej. Szatnia będzie po drodze z czarującym uśmiechem powiedział Max...

     Kiedy weszli na oddział kardiochirurgii Alex miała wrażenie, że wszyscy z personelu po kryjomu na nią spoglądają. Max otworzył drzwi dyżurki lekarskiej swoją kartą i wpuścił ją do środka. Przy komputerach siedziało czterech mężczyzn w wieku około czterdziestu, czterdziestu pięciu lat. Nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Dopiero kiedy Alex głośno powiedziała…

            **_Dzień dobry wszystkim. Nazywam się Alex Danvers i jestem nowym kardiochirurgiem._**

Wszystkie twarze momentalnie zwróciły się w jej stronę. Panowie zerwali się na równe nogi, żeby się przywitać. Patrzyli na nią jednak w dziwny sposób. Tak jakby była jakimś wymarłym gatunkiem. To dziwne, ale właśnie takie wrażenie odnosiła kobieta od momentu przekroczenia progu dyżurki.

            Po chwili do środka wszedł mężczyzna około sześćdziesiątki. Wzrokiem szybko ogarnął pomieszczenie i ostatecznie jego wzrok zawisł na Alex. Mężczyzna chrząknął wymownie. Pod nosem cały czas miał jakby przepełniony szyderstwem uśmiech.

            **_Więc to Pani nazywa się Alex Danvers? Dość mylące imię jak na kobietę, nie sądzi Pani_**? Alex nie zdążyła nawet odpowiedzieć, gdyż mężczyzna mówił dalej.

            **_Jest Pani kardiochirurgiem, ale jest Pani zdecydowanie za młoda. Ile Pani ma lat? Ile wykonała Pani samodzielnych operacji? Tytuł na pieczątce to nie wszystko. Rozumiem, że Pani rodzice mają koneksje ale.._**

            Alex wiedziała, że w tej chwili ryzykuje wszystko, ale nie mogła pozwolić aby ktoś ją tak ośmieszał i tak mówił o jej rodzicach. Tego było już za wiele. Wzięła głęboki oddech i przerwała trwający monolog mężczyzny..

            **_Niech Pan wybaczy. Tylko mogę się domyślać, że jest Pan ordynatorem. Doktor  Luthor domniemam tak? Bo nawet się Pan nie przedstawił. Co do mojego imienia? Proszę na ten temat porozmawiać z moimi rodzicami, tak samo jak o ich koneksjach. Widzę, że nie zadał Pan sobie nawet minimum trudu i nie zapoznał z moją dokumentacją. W przeciwnym razie wiedziałby Pan ile mam lat i ile wykonałam operacji. Zapewniam Pana, że moje umiejętności to nie tylko przystawianie pieczątek. Co do mojego wieku? Chyba minęły czasy, że trzeba mieć siwy włos na głowie, żeby wszyscy myśleli o kimś jak o dobrym lekarzu._**

Na twarzy mężczyzny widoczna była tylko złość. Alex była w tej dyżurce nie tylko jedyną kobietą, ale była też chyba jedyną osobą która miała odwagę przerwać temu typowi.  _Może i jest starszy i jest ordynatorem, ale nikt nie dał mu prawa jej obrażać. Zwłaszcza w momencie, kiedy tak naprawdę nic na jej temat nie wie_ myślała Alex.

            **_Niech Pani sobie zapamięta jedną rzecz. Jest tutaj Pani tylko dlatego, że nasz dyrektor o tym zadecydował. O tym jak i czy Pani tu zostanie zdecyduję już ja. Radziłbym trochę pokory doktor Danvers_** burknął Luthor i wyszedł z dyżurki.

            W całej dyżurce panowała grobowa cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli na Alex tak jakby generalnie to już została zwolniona. Tylko kwestia czasu. Krępującą ciszę przerwał Max..

            **_No dobrze drodzy Państwo. Dosyć już atrakcji na dzisiaj. Bierzmy się do roboty. Jak widzicie szef nie będzie miał dzisiaj dobrego humoru, więc lepiej nie wchodźmy mu w drogę ok?_**

**_Co do Pani doktor Danvers. Może pokaże Pani ze spokojem oddział i ogólnie trochę wprowadzę ok? Dzisiaj o dwunastej zapraszam jako asystę do by- passów. Zakładam, że wie Pani co z czym._ **

            Alex delikatnie się uśmiechnęła i wyciągnęła oficjalnie rękę na przywitanie.

            **_Wystarczy Alex proszę. Co do asysty bardzo chętnie stanę do operacji. Dopóki jeszcze tu pracuję_** zaśmiała się Alex.

            _Jeśli okaże się, że myślący o sobie jak o chodzącym cudzie świata Max będzie tu dla niej jedyną przyjazną osobą to sprawy mają się gorzej jak myślała. Ok. Nie zakładaj najgorszego. Rób swoje najlepiej jak tylko potrafisz i będzie ok. Musi być ok. Wiesz na co Cię stać. Wiesz co potrafisz._

Jak żyjący dinozaur. Tak dokładnie czuła się Alex. Chyba wszyscy z personelu wiedzieli już o jej jakże owocnej wymianie zdań z ordynatorem _._ Każdy na nią patrzył z pewnego rodzaju współczuciem. Szacunek widoczny był tylko w oczach pielęgniarek. Pewnie nie miały tu łatwego życia z tym despotą.

            **_Miło mi nazywam się Alex Danvers. Jestem nowym lekarzem. Chciałam się tylko przywitać. Mam nadzieję, że nie będą Panie narzekać na współpracę ze mną. Jakoś razem damy radę myślę,  prawda?_**

            Siedzące w swojej dyżurce pielęgniarki zamilkły. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Alex nieco speszona miała już wychodzić kiedy pierwsza kobieta wstała i wyciągnęła do niej rękę

**_Nazywam się Cat. Przepraszam za tą sytuację z rana, ale mi nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, że może być Pani nowym lekarzem._ **

**_Dzięki Cat, aż tak źle wyglądam? Niepotrzebnie tak szybko wstawałam dziś rano żeby się przygotować. Widzę, że osiągnęłam marny rezultat_** zażartowała dla rozluźnienia atmosfery Alex.

Wszystkie kobiety w dyżurce zaśmiały się.

            **_Nie wiem jakie tu panują zasady. Wiem tylko, że chyba jako kobiety musimy się trzymać razem bo coś czuję, że płeć piękna nie ma tu łatwego życia co?_**

            Cat nic nie odpowiedziała. Przytaknęła jedynie twierdząco głową.

            **_Ok, było mi bardzo miło. Może z czasem poznam imiona reszty towarzystwa. Moje imię już znacie. Pewnie będę was dręczyć masą pytań i nie raz skrytykujecie moje zlecenia ale myślę, że damy radę._**

            Alex wyszła z dyżurki i głęboko westchnęła.    ****

_Chciałaś zmian to je masz. Szkoda, że to jakaś pieprzona rewolucja_ pomyślała Alex i chcąc czy nie poszła poszukać Maxa. Chciała zapoznać się z dokumentacją pacjenta, którego mieli dziś operować. Wiedziała, że musi skupić się na pracy. Luthor będzie tylko czekał na jej potknięcie.

            -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasna cholera o czym ja myślę. Jeszcze chwila i zapytałabym Maggie wprost czy kiedykolwiek coś do mnie czuła....

      Alex na sali operacyjnej zawsze czuła się jak ryba w wodzie. Kochała całą tą otoczkę. Zawsze jeśli tylko jej możliwości na to pozwalały stawała do zabiegów. Praktyka czyni mistrza mówią.

            Byli już w połowie operacji kiedy Max zaczął typowe pytania jakie słyszy się pierwszego dnia w pracy. Czy masz męża, dzieci bla bla. Alex cierpliwie, pytanie po pytaniu odpowiadała. Nie zawsze mówiła wszystko, nie może się odsłonić ze wszystkim. Chyba pierwszy raz ukryła swoją orientację seksualną. On nie pytał ona nie mówiła. Dosyć miała już atrakcji na dzisiaj.

            Alex musiała przyznać, że już dawno nie asystowała do takiego zabiegu. W National zwykle to ona była głównym operatorem. Wiedziała jednak, że swoje z hakami przy stole operacyjnym odstać będzie musiała zanim samodzielnie przeprowadzi zabieg. To niepisana zasada w każdym szpitalu i nikt nigdy tego nie negował. Miała jednak przeczucie, że w tym szpitalu trzymać haki może znacznie dłużej jak zakładała.

            --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Kiedy weszła nareszcie do swojego mieszkania chciało jej się ryczeć. Zazwyczaj była twarda w pracy, ale po dzisiejszym dniu wiedziała, że łatwo nie będzie. Susan i National City ją chyba za bardzo rozpuściło. Dawno nie spotkała się z takim chłodnym przyjęciem. Najchętniej pojechałaby teraz na lotnisko i wróciła do National City. Wiedziała jednak, że nie może tego zrobić. Tak łatwo się nie podda.

            Jedząc obiad zadzwoniła do Kary. Nie chciała jej martwić, więc nieco skłamała tu i ówdzie. Gdyby połowa z tego co powiedziała swojej siostrze była prawdą to nie byłby to taki zły dzień. Źle się czuła z faktem, że okłamuje swoją siostrę ale wiedziała, ze nie ma innego wyjścia.

            Wieczorem jej telefon zadzwonił.

            **_Maggie? To Ty? Co słuchać?_**

**_Co u mnie słychać? Opowiadaj co tam u Ciebie? Wszyscy położeni na łopatki? No i nie rozumiem dlaczego jesteś tak zdziwiona tym, że dzwonię. Przecież się przyjaźnimy prawda?_ **

**_Oczywiście, że tak Maggie. Myślałam tylko, że…._ **

**_Co sobie znowu myślałaś. Słucham._ **

**_Nie było Cię na lotnisku, więc pomyślałam, że nie obchodzę Cię tak bardzo. A teraz ten telefon…_ **

Chyba zmęczenie dawało o sobie znać, bo Alex kompletnie nie myślała co mówi. Wszystkie jej wątpliwości wypływały na powierzchnię bez żadnego filtra.

 ** _Nie byłam bo ktoś musiał pracować Danvers chyba co?_** Skłamała Maggie.

            **_Gdybyś nie była dla mnie ważna to nie dzwoniłabym i miałabym w nosie Twój pierwszy dzień w pracy, a nie mam wiec skończ już ten temat i opowiadaj jak w pracy._**

Przed Maggie nie potrafiła już kłamać. Opowiedziała jej wszystko. Cały swój koszmarny dzień, gdzie na każdym kroku czuła jakby musiała przepraszać za to, że jest kobietą.

            **_O kurczę przyznam, że nie tego się spodziewałam. Jednym słowem nie będzie łatwo Danvers. Mam tylko nadzieję, że tanio skóry nie sprzedaż. Może te wszystkie sztywne kolesie jakoś wyluzują. Wiesz, dzisiaj pierwszy raz mieli do czynienia z kobietą lekarzem wnioskuję z tego co mówisz. Dla niektórych to może być szok_** zaśmiała się kobieta.

            **_Dasz radę. Jesteś dobrym lekarzem i nie daj sobie wmówić, że jest inaczej. Danvers twarda sztuka z Ciebie. Pamiętaj o tym. Czekam jutro na relację ok?_**

 **_Pewnie. Zadzwonię jak przeżyję. A Maggie jeszcze jedno sorki za Winna. Jeśli nikt nie wie, to ode mnie się nie dowie na pewno._ ** _Po co w ogóle z tym wypaliłaś idiotko pomyślała Alex natychmiast po tym jak to powiedziała._

_**Alex? O czym Ty mówisz? O czym mają wiedzieć? Chyba naprawdę nie wiem o co Ci teraz chodzi.**_

Alex nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. Niepotrzebnie zaczęła ten temat. Teraz już nie miała wyjścia. Musiała to powiedzieć wprost.

            **_Ty i Winn. Jesteście parą tak?_**

**_Po drugiej stronie telefonu zapadła cisza. Po chwili z ust Maggie wyrwał się niepohamowany śmiech._ **

**_Danvers kto naopowiadał Ci takich bzdur? Ja i Winn? Prędzej Jamajka zamarznie. To bardzo miły facet, ale uwierz mi nie ma takiej opcji. Dobrze się dogadujemy to racja, ale pary z nas nigdy nie będzie. Rozbawiłaś mnie do łez Alex._ **

Kobietę zatkało.

_Czyli wtedy kiedy tańczyły a później  przytuliły się u Toma to mogło być naprawdę. Alex nie chciała wtedy drążyć tematu. Skoro Maggie była z Winnem to nie było o czym rozmawiać. Z tym, że teraz wiedziała, że MAggie i Winn nie są parą…._

            **_Maggie czy Ty kiedykolwiek czułaś.. czy miałaś wrażenie… Nie, nie przepraszam już nic nie mówię. Muszę uciekać Sawyer. Dzięki za telefon. To co do jutra tak? Trzymaj się_** szybko rzuciła Alex i rozłączyła telefon.

            _Jasna cholera o czym ja myślę. Jeszcze chwila i zapytałabym Maggie wprost czy kiedykolwiek coś do mnie czuła. Czy te wibrację które czuję zawsze pomiędzy nami to tylko złudzenie. Danvers  ogarnij się bo ewidentnie nie jesteś w formie. Nie Winn to inny. Nie możesz swojej przyjaciółce zadawać takich pytań pomyślała. Maggie ma prawo do szczęścia a jej bzdurne odczucia tylko skomplikują ich przyjaźń. Chyba najwyższy czas się wyspać._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

         Maggie ze zdziwieniem odłożyła telefon.

 _Co to miało być, dlaczego tak przerwała połączenie? O co Alex chciała ją zapytać? Mówiła tak szybko, że ciężko było ją zrozumieć_ myślała Maggie.

_Maggie nie przypuszczała, że Danvers trafi wśród takich ludzi. Z drugiej strony to dopiero pierwszy dzień. Gdyby miała wrócić wspomnieniami do swojego pierwszego dnia to właśnie dzięki Alex nie wydawał się przecież dobry. A jednak wszystko z czasem nabrało zupełnie innego kierunku. Gdyby ktoś jej kiedyś powiedział jak zacznie pierwszy dzień a jak będą się miały sprawy teraz nigdy by nie uwierzyła._

Kobieta chwyciła za telefon i napisała krótkiego smsa do Alex

__Jutro wstaje nowy dzień. Drugi zawsze jest lepszy od pierwszego. Coś o tym wiem__


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danvers kto naopowiadał Ci takich bzdur? Ja i Winn? Prędzej Jamajka zamarznie.....

       Ona i Winn razem. Dobre sobie. Maggie długo jeszcze śmiała się z tego co powiedziała Alex. Może faktycznie biorąc pod uwagę jak długo próbował się z nią umówić ludzie założyli, że jeśli teraz spędzają ze sobą więcej czasu to Winn ostatecznie dopiął swego i są teraz parą. Nic bardziej mylnego. Starania Winna były urocze ale bezcelowe. Maggie nie jest zainteresowana przecież facetami. Cała sytuacja nie dała ostatecznie Maggie wyboru. To właśnie Winn był jak na razie jedyną osobą przed którą ujawniła się Maggie. Nie mogła patrzeć jak mężczyzna prawie staje na głowie, żeby zgodziła się z nim umówić. Bardzo go lubiła i pewnie dlatego nie mogła dłużej pozwolić na bezcelowe starania lekarza. Powiedziała mu po wieczorze kiedy tańczyła wspólnie z Alex. Winn wyszedł wtedy za nią z baru i bez zbędnych ogródek zapytał czy nie chcę mu czegoś o sobie powiedzieć. Jak się okazało Winn zaczął powoli domyślać się sam. Za dużo elementów przestało mu pasować. W pewnym sensie odetchnął z ulgą. Przynajmniej jego męska duma nie ucierpiała, że tyle razy dostał kosza. Mężczyzna okazał się być bardzo dobrym towarzyszem rozmów i słuchaczem. Przez tyle czasu Maggie tłumiła swoje uczucia przed wszystkimi. Przed Winnem na szczęście nie musiała. Był godnym zaufania strażnikiem jej tajemnicy.  Nie słuchała jednak jego rad.

**_Kobieto na co czekasz. Powiedź jej co czujesz. Ona za chwilę wyjeżdża. Możesz ją zatrzymać. Nie patrz na to, że właśnie rozstała się z dziewczyną. Maggie wydaję mi się, że Alex też czuję coś do Ciebie. Znam ją już dosyć długo i uwierz mi nie jesteś dla niej tylko przyjaciółką._ **

Ale Maggie nie miała odwagi. Nie potrafiła tak zaryzykować. Wolała mieć Alex jako przyjaciółkę jak zaryzykować jej całkowitą utratę ** _._**

**_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

      Alex nie wierzyła, że to się dzieję. Każdy kolejny dzień był jeszcze gorszy. Doktor Luthor cały czas traktował ją jak jakąś pustą blondynkę, która może ewentualnie robić mu kawę. Pomimo tego, że Alex nie pozostawała dłużna to i tak kolejne dyżury były istną katorgą. Cały czas odpytywał ją przy reszcie lekarzy, sprawdzał wszystkie jej zlecenia. Co do operacji to mogła jedynie asystować a i to jeszcze nie zawsze.

     Jedyny plus to wsparcie z dyżurki pielęgniarek. Kobiety ostatecznie się do niej przekonały i ewidentnie grały teraz wszystkie do jednej bramki. Pielęgniarki dawały jej znać kiedy Luthor przeglądał jej zlecenia, albo gdy mimochodem usłyszały jak napuszczał kogoś na nią. Te kobiety to jej jedyna ostoja na kardiochirurgii. Wiedziała jednak, że mimo wszystko to za mało. Każdego dnia walczyła o szacunek i o to by ktoś liczył się z jej zdaniem.

     Nie chciała chodzić do dyrektora szpitala i skarżyć jak w podstawówce, ale wyraźnie zaznaczyła, że nie przyszła tu do pracy, żeby być tak traktowaną. Po pierwszych dwóch miesiącach postawiła sprawę jasno. Jeśli przez kolejne miesiące nic się nie zmieni to do końca roku będą musieli się rozstać. Nie chciała rezygnować już po miesiącu, ale pół roku będzie odpowiednim czasem na zauważenie zmian.

     Stres związany z pracą stawał się coraz większy. Alex wracała do domu i czuła, że przepełnia ją złość. Kiedy zaczęła się denerwować na to, że w sklepie jest kolejka albo gdy zabrakło jej ulubionego sera w sklepie, doszła do wniosku, że musi coś z tym zrobić zanim kiedyś wybuchnie. Alex zaczęła biegać. Pobliski park był świetnym miejscem na wieczorny jogging. Nagromadzony przez cały dzień gniew rozładowywała podczas biegania. Codziennie. Pozwalało jej się to trochę zrelaksować i zabić czas. Kolejny wieczór sama w czterech ścianach. Nie takie chciała mieć plany. Podczas biegania poznała sympatycznych ludzi. Młode małżeństwo Iris i Bary biegali z nią już nawet trzy razy w tygodniu. Powoli stali się nie tylko kompanami do biegania ale też na wieczorny wypad na drinka. Tak Alex powoli poszerzała grono nowych znajomych. Cały czas nie zapominając o paczce z National City.

Za namową Iris, Alex zmieniła swoją fryzurę i poniekąd kolor włosów.

**_Skoro ten idiota myśli, że jesteś blondynką to postaramy się, żeby już nie miał wątpliwości_** powiedziała pewnego dnia Iris i zapisała Alex do znajomego fryzjera. ** _  
_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poznajcie Sarę..

      Tego ranka Alex wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Miała na sobie dopasowane jeansy i luźną bluzkę z dość dużym dekoltem. I jej włosy. Alex zawsze miała krótkie włosy. Teraz były jeszcze krótsze i pełne miedzianych refleksów, które znakomicie komponowały się z jej naturalnym brązem. Fryzura sprawiała, że Danvers wyglądała jeszcze bardziej drapieżnie i seksownie jak zwykle. W jakimś stopniu jej wygląd dodawał jej pewności siebie. Widać to było po jej odważnym, pewnym kroku.

Alex wzięła sobie do serca słowa Maggie z ich ostatniej rozmowy.

_Nie możesz pokazać, że jesteś słaba bo właśnie tak będzie traktować Cię otoczenie. Każdy ma bestię w sobie. Ty Też. Czasami musimy jej tylko dłużej w sobie poszukać._

   Maggie i Alex rozmawiały w miarę regularnie. Przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu. Opowiadały sobie jak minął im kolejny dzień  i wymieniały się plotkami z pracy. Sawyer nie omieszkała powiedzieć o tym, że Sam ostatecznie została zwolniona z laboratorium po serii skarg na jej błędy w pracy i mobbing wobec współpracowników.

 ** _Danvers jeśli ta banda idiotów nie może się na Tobie poznać to osobiście przylecę do Ciebie, żeby Cię spakować._** Te słowa padały z ust Maggie średnio raz na tydzień.

            ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 ** _Wow Alex! Teraz to wyglądasz na serio jak milion dolców._** Dziewczyny na oddziale zachwycały się Panią doktor jedna przez drugą.

 ** _Nawet nie wiedziałyśmy, że mamy taką laskę pod nosem. Może umówię Cię z moim bratem co?_** Zapytała Cat.

            **_Niestety Kochana sprawa wygląda tak, że generalnie mężczyźni nie mają u mnie szans_**. **_Chyba że miałabyś jakąś seksowną siostrę._** Alex uświadomiła sobie, że właśnie ujawniła się przed osobami w pracy.

_W sumie miała to już gdzieś. Nie będzie nikogo przed kimkolwiek udawać. Taka jest i albo ktoś ją akceptuje albo nie._

**_Wiedziałam! Wisicie mi po pięć dolców każda_** z radości podskoczyła Cat. Alex szeroko otworzyła oczy z niedowierzania.

            _Czy one zakładały się o moją orientację seksualna?_ Alex nie mogła do końca w to uwierzyć.

**_Serio dziewczyny? Od kiedy się zastanawiacie?_ **

**_Pamiętasz tego przystojniaka co przychodził do swojej babci? Tej co leżała na trójce? Ten gość pożerał Cię wzrokiem za każdym razem kiedy byłaś na oddziale. A Ty? Ty nawet nie spojrzałaś w jego stronę. Wiedziałyśmy, że nikogo nie masz i wydało nam się to dziwne. Dziewczyny obstawiały, że to nie Twój typ. Ja jako jedyna obstawiałam, że każdy facet to nie Twój typ._ **

**_Macie z tym jakiś problem?_** Alex poczuła, że zaczyna się czerwienić oczekując na odpowiedź.

 ** _Absolutnie nie. Ja to nawet żałuję, ze jestem hetero jak tak patrzę na panią doktor_** dodała śmiejąc się Cat.

**_Tylko może lepiej, żeby szef się nie dowiedział. To stary grzyb i jeśli chodzi o takie sprawy to jest mega do tyłu._ **

**_Wisi mi to dziewczyny. Mam już go serdecznie dosyć. Ok. Uciekam bo jeszcze się spóźnię. Do zobaczenia później._ **

**_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

Alex myślała później, że faktycznie nie zwracała uwagi na tego faceta o którym wspominały pielęgniarki. Co gorsza od kiedy tu jest czyli ponad trzy miesiące to nie zwróciła  uwagi nawet na ani jedną kobietę.

Alex nie zawsze była w stałych związkach. Musiała przyznać, że zdarzały jej się wcześniej przygody na jedną noc. No ale nigdy jej przerwa jeśli chodzi o seks nie trwała trzy miesiące. Musi to zmienić. Samo bieganie jej przecież nie rozładuję.

            Danvers zaczęła więc jak prawdziwy drapieżnik ruszać wieczorami na polowanie. Wiedziała jednak, że chodzi jej w tej chwili tylko o seks. Nie była jeszcze gotowa, żeby komuś zaufać, zaangażować się. Starała się jednak z każdą nowo poznaną kobietą postawić sprawę jasno. Nie potrzebowała jakiś dramatów.

            Właśnie tak poznała Sarę. Kobiety pierwszy raz wpadły na siebie w kawiarni. Od słowa do słowa umówiły się parę razy na wspólny jogging i nawet nie wiadomo dokładnie kiedy jeden z wieczornych joggingów skończył się w łóżku Alex.

            Obie kobiety były młode i niezależne finansowo. Raczej spełniały się zawodowo. Nie miały i nie szukały nikogo na stałe. Seks był ok więc postanowiły kontynuować tę znajomość jako przyjaciele z bonusami. Kiedy tylko miały ochotę na seks wiedziały, że nie muszą szukać kogoś przypadkowego. Taka relacja odpowiadała obu stronom. Poza tym mogły ze sobą szczerze pogadać. Alex w końcu zdobyła się na odwagę by porozmawiać o tym jak jej rozstanie z Sam miało wpływ na jej życie. Dużo mówiła też o swoim życiu w National City. Podczas godzinnych rozmów, Sary uwagę zwróciła jednak jedna osoba. Maggie. To jak wspierała Alex podczas rozstania. To jaki utrzymują ze sobą kontakt teraz. No i to co gdzieś tam się między nimi wydarzyło.

 **_Alex jesteś pewna, że chcesz to tak zostawić? Wiesz, ta cała sytuacja z Maggie._** ** _Nigdy nie zapytałaś wprost czy coś do Ciebie czuję. Z góry założyłaś, że to się nie uda. A co jeśli Maggie naprawdę poczuła coś wtedy kiedy byłyście w barze? Może marnujesz tu swój czas i szansę na szczęście Danvers. Nie powiem ubolewałabym nad stratą takiej znajomości jak nasza, ale Alex. Z tego co mówisz to Ty nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, że zakochałaś się w Maggie. Może czas zaryzykować i sięgnąć po szczęście. Może to czego szukasz jest bliżej jak myślisz. Zrób coś z tym zanim ktoś Cię ubiegnie. Zadzwoń do niej. Zaproś ją do siebie. Zobaczysz jak będzie wyglądała Wasza relacja. Czy coś się między Wami zmieniło.  Może coś da Ci wyraźną wskazówkę co robić dalej_** Sara starała sie pomóc Alex jak tylko potrafiła.

Alex cały czas przetwarzała w głowie słowa Sary. _Może faktycznie ona ma rację_ ta myśl nieustannie krążyła w jej głowie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaczyna się sporo dziać:) szykujcie się powoli:)


	27. Chapter 27

**_Sawyer, sprawa wygląda następująco_** rzuciła Alex jak tylko Maggie odebrała telefon.

**_To nie jest propozycja tylko rozkaz. Gadałam z Susan i wiem jak pracujesz. Od soboty masz wolne cztery dni. Ja też biorę urlop i bez gadania widzę Cię w Seattle. Zrozumiano?_ **

**_Alex ale….ja.. nie wiem czy to …._ **

**_Maggie przestań mi tu mamrotać do telefonu. Właśnie bukuje bilet i to bez dyskusji._ **

**_Więc skoro wszystko mamy już obgadane muszę uciekać. Trzymaj się i do zobaczenia._ **

Alex głęboko odetchnęła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Sary.

**_Dzięki, że mnie do tego zmusiłaś. Mam nadzieję, że przyleci._ **

**_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

Do Maggie dotarło dopiero po chwili co się właśnie stało ** _._** Kobieta nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Zadzwoniła więc do Winna.

            **_Winn ratuj. Dzwoniła Alex. Spotkajmy się za dziesięć minut w bufecie szpitalnym ok?_**

**_Spoko już pędzę._ **

Kiedy Winn wszedł do bufetu przy stoliku czekała zdenerwowana Maggie.

            **_Hej piękna co się stało? Tylko nie mów mi, że Alex kogoś znalazła bo zabiję Cię tu  i teraz Ty ośle. Mówiłem nie czekaj_** zaczął  Winn. ** _  
_**

**_Nic nie mówiła, że kogoś poznała. Ona chce żebym do niej przyjechała. Generalnie to zakomunikowała mi, że bukuje dla mnie bilet i nie mam wyboru._ **

**_No nareszcie ktoś wziął sprawy w swoje ręce. To wspaniała wiadomość. Będziecie miały czas, żeby pogadać. Wyjaśnić sobie to i owo głupolu._ **

**_Winn. Zwariowałeś. Przecież ja nie mogę tego zrobić. Alex jest w Seattle a ja tutaj to raz. Dwa nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jakie piekło ma w pracy. Nie zamierzam zrzucać na nią kolejnej bomby. Przez tyle czasu nic nie powiedziała. Winn, jestem dla niej przyjaciółką. Ona nie myśli o mnie w inny sposób. To już ponad trzy miesiące i nie dała mi żadnego znaku. Dopiero dziś ten telefon._ **

**_Maggie ja nie mogę już dłużej na to patrzeć. Jesteście oboje dorosłe a zachowujecie się jak małe dzieci. Ktoś musi podjąć to ryzyko. Bo co do samego wyjazdu to nie ma mowy, że się wywiniesz. Koniec tematu. Zastanów się czego chcesz i zbierz się w sobie. Przepraszam ale muszę lecieć. Mam kolejną operację._ **

Winn pożegnawszy się z Maggie popędził na blok operacyjny. Kobieta nadal siedziała w bufecie i kompletnie nie wiedziała co ma zrobić.

                       ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sobota. Maggie czekała w kolejce na odprawę. Przez ostatnie dni Winn nie dawał jej spokoju. Groził, że osobiście wsadzi ją do samolotu siłą. Zdecydowała. Bez względu na to jak rozwinie się sytuacja chciała zobaczyć Alex. Minęły już ponad trzy miesiące. Regularne rozmowy przez telefon to nie to samo co możliwość śledzenia każdego drżenia jej warg czy wypatrywania błysku w jej niepowtarzalnie pięknych oczach. Wiedząc co przeżywa Alex w pracy, Maggie chciała spędzić z nią trochę czasu, dodać jej otuchy. Chciała być blisko niej.

            _Cholera wpadłam po uszy_ westchnęła Maggie. 

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Danvers nie denerwuj się tak. Przecież to Maggie. Znacie się nie od dziś**_ śmiała się Sara.

 **_Sara czy Ty się słyszysz?! To Maggie! Nie widziałam jej ponad trzy miesiące. Już na samą myśl o tym, że za parę godzin ją zobaczę trzęsą mi się nogi. Dopóki myślałam, że_** ** _spotyka się z Winnem tłumiłam to uczucie w sobie. Teraz już nie muszę, teraz już nie chcę. Przekonałaś mnie, że powinnam zaryzykować. Zawalczyć o swoje szczęście_** mówiła pewna jak nigdy Alex.

 **_Tylko nie rzucaj się na nią już na lotnisku. Musisz wybadać po jej zachowaniu czy faktycznie ta kobieta coś do Ciebie czuje czy jest po prostu najlepszą przyjaciółką o jakiej_** ** _m_ _ożna marzyć_** próbowała ją nieco ochłodzić Sara.

**_Wiem, wiem. Przed lotniskiem muszę jeszcze wpaść do szpitala. Lord dzwonił, że coś tam muszę jeszcze załatwić przed wolnym. Mam nadzieję, że szybko zejdzie i pędzę na_** **_lotnisko. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wszystko Sara._ **

**_Spoko od czego ma się przyjaciół. Trzymam kciuki i czekam na relację. Gotowa? Podrzucić Cię do szpitala czy do domu?_ **

**_Muszę jeszcze na chwilę wlecieć do domu. Zobaczyć czy wszystko ogarnięte._ **

**_Oj wzięło Cię kochana_** zaśmiała się Sara i obie wyszły z jej mieszkania.

**_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**_Ty w pracy? Przecież miałaś mieć parę dni wolnego_** zdziwiona pielęgniarka przywitała Alex na oddziale.

**_Ha ha i mam wolne ale dzwonił Lord, że czekają na mnie jakieś papiery. Gdzie mogę go znaleźć?_ **

**_Właśnie skończył wieczorny obchód powinien być u siebie. Załatw szybko co trzeba i udanego wolnego. Jakieś konkretne plany?_ **

**_Za dwie godziny odbieram z lotniska moją przyjaciółkę z National, też pielęgniarkę_** uśmiechnęła się Alex.

            **_Ok nie chcę już nic więcej wiedzieć_** zasłoniła uszy dziewczyna.

            **_O co Ci chodzi to tylko przyjaciółka, na razie_** nieśmiało dodała Alex.

            **_Danvers jak tylko o niej mówisz to szczerzysz się jak do sera. Nie musisz mi tu czarować. Uciekaj i miłego odpoczynku chociaż chyba nie muszę Ci tego życzyć_** zalotnie mrugnęła młoda pielęgniarka i weszła do zabiegowego.

 _Jak mam się nie cieszyć. Za niecałe dwie godziny zobaczę Maggie. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się jej moja nowa fryzura i w ogóle. Sara mówiła, że mam się na nią nie rzucać już na lotnisku. Szczerze to będzie trudne_ myślała Alex.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha i mam wolne ale dzwonił Lord, że czekają na mnie jakieś papiery. Gdzie mogę go znaleźć?  
> Właśnie skończył wieczorny obchód powinien być u siebie. Załatw szybko co trzeba i udanego wolnego....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> przyjemności....

**_Max jesteś tu?_** powiedziała Alex wchodząc do dyżurki lekarskiej. ** _  
_**

**_Alex! Dobrze, że jesteś. Daj mi 5 minut tylko dokończę tą obserwację. Śpieszysz się gdzieś?_ **

**_W sumie to tak. Poza tym i tak jest już późno, a ja mam już wolne. O co chodzi Max?_** pytała zniecierpliwiona Alex. Nie mogła się już doczekać spotkania z Maggie. ** _  
_**

**_Wiesz, długo myślałem o tym wszystkim. Tym jak traktuję Cię Luthor i ogólnie. Widzę, że Cię to męczy_** zaczął Max. ** _  
_**

**_To chyba zrozumiałe. On traktuję mnie jak dzieciaka którym nie jestem. Codziennie muszę mu udowadniać, że kobieta kardiochirurg też coś potrafi._ **

**_Hmm ..właśnie to mam na myśli. Widzisz .._** Max zaczął swój wywód i powoli podchodził coraz bliżej Alex.

**_Jestem prawą ręką ordynatora. Liczy się z moim zdaniem. Może wystarczy, żebyś przekonała mnie co potrafisz..._** Max mówił coraz ciszej a jego dłoń powoli dotknęła ramienia kobiety. Alex kompletnie nie wiedziała o co chodzi mężczyźnie. Cała sytuacja zaczęła jej się coraz mniej podobać.

**_Co masz na myśli? Przecież asystowałam Ci już parę razy na sali i chyba byłeś zadowolony z naszej współpracy_** odparła kobieta i starała nieco odsunąć się od Maxa.

Lord jeszcze bardziej przybliżył się do Alex a jego ręka zaczęła zsuwać się po jej ciele. Po jej piersiach, brzuchu….

**_Może będę bardziej zadowolony z naszej współpracy tu i teraz. Może przekonasz mnie, że nie jesteś dzieckiem tylko całkiem seksowną kobietą, doktor Danvers_**. Max uśmiechnął się lubieżnie  i swoim ciałem próbował przyprzeć Alex do ściany.

Danvers nie wierzyła w to co się dzieję. _Ten obleśny zbokol myśli, że będę mu robić dobrze, żeby wstawił się za mną u ordynatora?_ pomyślała z pogardą Danvers. _  
_

**_Max ostrzegam Cię pierwszy i ostatni raz zabieraj ze mnie swoje łapska bo inaczej nie ręczę za siebie_** syknęła ze złością Alex próbując go odepchnąć. Musiała jednak przyznać, że był dość silny.

**_Daj spokój Danvers. Nie musisz przede mną udawać niedostępnej. I tak  już wystarczająco mnie kręcisz, czujesz?_** Chrapliwym głosem powiedział mężczyzna i chwyciwszy za dłoń Alex skierował ją w okolice swojego krocza, żeby mogła poczuć jaki robi się tam twardy.

  **_Przecież widzę jak na mnie patrzysz. Nie udawaj takiej świętej. Mogę sprawić, że Twoja praca będzie znacznie przyjemniejsza. Wystarczy, że Ty będziesz teraz dla mnie odpowiednio przyjemna._** Jego ręka wśliznęła się pod bluzkę Alex i od razu powędrowała w kierunku jej piersi. Max jeszcze mocniej przyparł ją do ściany i powoli próbował pocałować.

            _Tego już było za wiele. Napalony zbok_ pomyślała Alex. Uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie i oblizała swoje usta. Alex zaczęła rozwiązywać sznurek przy jego medycznych spodniach. Max był już naprawdę podniecony. Alex odsunęła go od siebie i powoli zaczęła klękać przed mężczyzną.

   **_Widzisz Danvers wiedziałem, że jesteś mądrą dziewczynką. Po co to całe udawanie niedostępnej_** powiedział Lord. Szybkim ruchem ściągnął spodnie i bieliznę. Zsunął je do kolan i zamknął oczy czekając aż Alex zacznie mu robić dobrze.

     _Ty złamasie_ pomyślała Alex i zachowując resztki zimnej krwi z obrzydzeniem mocno chwyciła nabrzmiały członek mężczyzny. Max aż jęknął.

       **_Ktoś tu lubi się ostro zabawić. Dobrze. Będzie jak chcesz_** wycharczał wręcz Lord i nie otwierając oczu odchylił głowę do tyłu.

**_O.. nawet nie domyślasz się jak bardzo ostro Max_** powiedziała seksownie Alex i w tym momencie ścisnęła jego fiu** z całej siły wstając jednocześnie na równe nogi. Mężczyzna aż syknął tym razem już z bólu. Otworzył oczy by trochę ostudzić kobietę. Twarz Alex była purpurowa ze złości. Lord nie zdążył się odsunąć. Alex dopełniła uścisk drugą ręką i jednym ruchem pociągnęła jego członek do góry. Mężczyzna wyraźnie cierpiał. Alex ani na chwilę nie poluźniła uścisku. Końcówka jego penisa robiła się fioletowa. Twarz mężczyzny robiła się czerwona i lekko spocona z bólu. Alex przybliżyła usta do ucha cierpiącego mężczyzny i seksownym głosem wyszeptała.

            **_Ty złamany chyba za chwilę chu** .. jeśli jeszcze raz kiedykolwiek spróbujesz czegokolwiek ze mną to obiecuję  Ci, że dopiero wtedy poznasz co to znaczy ból. I jeszcze jedno. Kiedy wrócę mam nadzieję, że za Twoją sprawą Luthor zacznie mnie zupełnie inaczej traktować. Wstawisz się za mną u niego w sprawie moich samodzielnych operacji. I tak na koniec. Nie próbuj żadnych numerów... Stary zwyczaj. Na takie rozmowy zwykle zabieram dyktafon. Jeśli spróbujesz w jakikolwiek sposób tą sytuację obrócić przeciwko mnie to uwierz mi Max zniszczę Cię. Zrozumiano? To nagranie usłyszy nie tylko dyrektor tego szpitala, ale dyrektorzy wszystkich szpitali w całej Ameryce. Zapytam jeszcze raz, zrozumiano zboku?_** Alex szarpnęła jego członek jeszcze mocniej w górę.

**_Zrozumiano_** syczał z bólu mężczyzna.

      **_To bardzo mnie to cieszy. Jeszcze coś Max bo naprawdę mi się śpieszy_** powiedziała Alex i nareszcie puściła przyrodzenie Lorda. Mężczyzna z jękiem upadł na kolana.

**_Ty szmato Ty.._** nie patrząc na Alex zaczął wyrzucać z siebie mężczyzna. Alex podeszła do niego. Chwyciła go za włosy i podniosła jego głowę tak, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Drugą ręką wyciągnęła ze swojej kieszeni dyktafon.

            **_Nie żartuje Max. Jeśli zrobisz cokolwiek przeciwko mnie to Cię zniszczę. Teraz przepraszam ale muszę pójść umyć ręce. Ogarnij się. Jeszcze ktoś Cię zobaczy z tymi spodniami spuszczonymi do kolan. Spokojnego dyżuru i do zobaczenia_** powiedziała zupełnie bez emocji Alex i wyszła z gabinetu. Następnie poszła do gabinetu zabiegowego i jak gdyby nigdy nic umyła i dokładnie zdezynfekowała ręce.

            Chociaż w środku dosłownie trzęsła się z nerwów wiedziała, że nie może dać po sobie niczego poznać. Sama była pod wrażeniem tego jak zachowała zimną krew i załatwiła tego gnoja.

_A dyktafon? Przecież Max nie musi wiedzieć, że był wyłączony_ z chytrym uśmiechem pomyślała Alex. Miała go przy sobie zupełnie przez przypadek. Parę dni temu pożyczyła go Sarze do pracy i dzisiaj mogła zabrać go do domu. Chyba właśnie to mają na myśli wszyscy którzy mówią, że w sytuacjach stresowych potrafimy zrobić coś o czym nawet nie pomyślelibyśmy w normalnych warunkach. Tak. Alex była z siebie dumna, że zachowała zimną krew, nie spanikowała i tak załatwiła tego dupka.

        **_Spokojnego dyżuru życzę_** powiedziała Alex wychodząc z zabiegowego jak gdyby nigdy nic. Kobieta szczerze miała nadzieję, że temat Maxa ma zakończony raz na zawsze.

 Teraz miała ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Jechała na lotnisko po Maggie.

                                  -------------------------------------------------------------------------


	29. Chapter 29

Alex dojechała na lotnisko taksówką i miała jeszcze trochę czasu do przylotu Maggie. Czuła się jak dziecko przed gwiazdką w oczekiwaniu na świętego Mikołaja. Nie widziały się przez

trzy miesiące. Kiedy widziały się po raz ostatni sprawy wyglądały też trochę inaczej. Alex była przekonana, że Maggie jest zajęta. Nie brała nawet pod uwagę, że coś może być między nimi. Generalnie teraz również nie miała takiej pewności. Nie wiedziała czy Maggie może poczuć coś do jakiejkolwiek kobiety. Dotychczas wszyscy mówili o niej jak o 100% hetero.

            _Najważniejsze to zachować spokój. Nie rzucić się na nią już na lotnisku. Nie przytłoczyć jej sobą. Dać temu wszystkiemu czas. Obserwować i wyciągać słuszne wnioski_ cały czas powtarzała sobie w głowie Alex i chodziła od jednej bramki do drugiej w celu zabicia czasu. Jeszcze tylko dwadzieścia minut do lądowania.

                                    ------------------------------------------------------------------

            Dłonie Maggie były całe spocone z nerwów. Nie z powodu lekkich turbulencji na jakie trafili. Lot samolotem nigdy nie był dla niej powodem do stresu. Denerwowała się faktem, że za maksymalnie godzinę zobaczy ją. Alex. Cały czas myślała o tym jak ma się z nią przywitać. Nie chciała być zbyt śmiała. Posunąć się za daleko. Zapraszając ją, Alex nie wspomniała nawet, że chcę z nią porozmawiać o czymś ważnym. Nie dała jej do zrozumienia, że może coś do niej czuć.

_Może Winn jednak nie miał racji. Może dla Alex jestem tylko dobrą znajomą, przyjaciółką której dawno nie widziała. Kimś za kimś tęskni i kogo darzy uczuciem ale jedynie platonicznym_ im bliżej lądowania tym więcej wątpliwości kłębiło się w głowie Maggie.

                                    ------------------------------------------------------------------

            Pierwsi pasażerowie zaczęli pojawiać się w wejściu. Alex nerwowo wypatrywała Maggie. Kolejna fala ludzi w której nie było kobiety. Z czekających na podróżnych została tylko Alex i prawdę mówiąc nie wiedziała do końca co się dzieję. Przecież Maggie potwierdziła swój przylot. Alex nie mogła pomylić lotów ani terminali. Sprawdzała to przecież z tysiąc razy.

            _Może jednak nie przyleciała. Może coś jej wypadło i nie miała jak jej wcześniej powiadomić. Może coś się stało_. Alex stała całkiem sama, zrezygnowana. Od czasu sprawy z Sam nic jej tak nie zasmuciło jak to, że Maggi nie ma. Odwróciła się ze spuszczoną głową kierując kroki do informacji. Chciała sprawdzić czy Maggie była na pokładzie i wtedy usłyszała.....

            **_Rozumiem, że chwilę mi zeszło Danvers ale nawet mnie nie przywitasz? No chyba, że mam już wracać_** z radosnym uśmiechem krzyknęła Sawyer.

**_Maggie? Już myślałam, że nie przyleciałaś. Czekałam tyle czasu a Ciebie nie było. Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę._** Obie kobiety ruszyły szybkim krokiem w swoim kierunku.

Przez chwilę było nieco niezręcznie. Sprawiały wrażenie jakby nie wiedziały czy mogą się przytulić, do momentu kiedy Alex mocno przyciągnęła kobietę do siebie i przytuliła z całych sił.

            _Miałaś się na nią nie rzucać_ pomyślała po chwili Danvers ale było już za późno. Najważniejsze że miała ją w swoich ramionach. Czuła zapach jej włosów i ciepły oddech.

            **_Hej Danvers też się stęskniłam, ale za chwilę mnie udusisz_** ledwo wydusiła Maggie. Alex rozluźniła całkowicie objęcia i nieco speszona spojrzała na Maggie.

            **_Przepraszam. Po prostu nie widziałam Cię tyle czasu i.._**

**_Spoko Danvers mamy parę dni, żeby nadrobić. Prowadź do siebie. Marzę o czymś ciepłym do picia._ **

**_Jeśli chcesz możemy wejść gdzieś po drodze na kawę. Nie ma problemu._ **

**_Nie ma potrzeby. Jest już trochę późno. Ruszajmy prosto do Ciebie._ **

**_Ok. Taksówka powinna już czekać na nas_** uśmiechnęła się Alex tak szeroko, że zaczęła się zastanawiać czy nie wygląda jak głupek.

**_\---------------------------------------------------------_ **

            _Jasna cholera. Jak ona wygląda. Te włosy, te jeansy. Zawsze była piękna i seksowna ale teraz zapierała dech w piersiach. Jak ja dam radę spędzić z nią choćby jeden dzień nie śliniąc się za każdym razem na jej widok. Muszę się wziąć w garść bo inaczej będę wyglądać jak napalony licealista.._

_**Maggie słyszałaś co mówiłam..**_ z pogoni myśli wyrwał ją głos Alex.

**_Przepraszam musiałam się zamyślić. Możesz powtórzyć?_** powiedziała speszona kobieta.

**_Pytałam, czy jesteś głodna. Jest późno, ale nie ma problemu. W domu mam coś w lodówce, ale możemy też zamówić. Nieopodal jest świetna włoska restauracja jeśli masz ochotę._ **

**_Nie jestem jakoś specjalnie głodna. Może zobaczymy co masz w lodówce i czy da się z tego coś zrobić ok?_ **

**_Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że jesteś.._** powiedziała Alex i nieśmiało przytuliła się do ramienia Maggie.

            _Wygląda rewelacyjnie. I ten zapach włosów. Chyba zwariuję. Muszę się naprawdę skupić bo jedyne co mi chodzi po głowie to to, żeby ją pocałować. Ciekawe jak smakują jej usta...Weź się w garść_ cały czas powtarzała w myślach Danvers.

                                    ---------------------------------------------------------------------

            Kiedy dojechały na miejsce,Alex zabrała Maggie torbę upierając się, że skoro jest jej gościem to nie będzie nosić bagaży.

            **_Widzę, że nic się nie zmieniło Pani doktor. Głupol jak zwykle_** zaśmiała się Maggie i podążyła w ślad za kobietą.

            Alex otworzyła drzwi do mieszkania i wpuściła Maggie do środka. Zaświeciła światła i odłożyła torbę przy stole. Kiedy Maggie stała i milczała, Alex zaczęła się denerwować i mamrotać..

            **_Wiem, że nie ma rewelacji. W sumie dopiero się urządzam. Ważne, że mam blisko do pracy. Okolica nie jest najgorsza._**

**_Danvers zamknij się. Jest super_** powiedziała Maggie i delikatnie musnęła dłoń Alex. Dreszcz przeszedł po jej całym ciele. Nie spodziewała się dotyku Maggie. Jej gładka skóra,

smukłe dłonie. Alex czuła, że szybko traci logiczne myślenie. W myślach bowiem zastanawiała się jak  delikatne są jej usta. Jak smukła jest jej szyja. Jak krągłe są jej piersi... Co ta kobieta ze mną robi..

            **_Hej ziemia do Alex. Dowiem się gdzie jest ta łazienka czy będę zmuszona posikać się w salonie?_**

**_Ha ha.. Drugie drzwi na lewo. Czyste ręczniki są na półce po prawej stronie._ **

Maggie weszła do łazienki i pierwsze co zrobiła to obmyła twarz zimną wodą. Czuła, że ma coraz większy problem ze skupieniem się i ignorowaniem tego jak seksownie wygląda Alex.

_Jej ciało.. chyba zaczęła ćwiczyć. Te mięśnie... Jak udało mi się tyle czasu sprawić, że wszyscy myśleli o mnie, że jestem hetero._

          Maggie wzięła dwa głębokie wdechy i wyszła z łazienki. W tym czasie Alex szybko spojrzała co tak naprawdę ma w lodówce. Przez ostatni czas jadła tylko na wynos albo w bufecie szpitalnym. Maggie podeszła do lodówki i rzuciła szybko okiem na jej zawartość.

**_Nie powiem, żebym była zaskoczona. Kiedy ostatnio sama gotowałaś Alex co? Masz szczęście, że moja babcia nauczyła mnie robić w kuchni coś z niczego. Może i jestem Twoim gościem, ale to ja zrobię nam coś szybko do jedzenia. Wstaw wodę na herbatę i zrób nam jakąś herbatę._** Pół godziny później siedziały już i razem jadły to co przygotowała Maggie.

**_Dla takich posiłków jestem w stanie Cię tutaj zatrzymać nawet siłą.._** powiedziała Alex i dopiero po minie Maggie zorientowała się jak mogło to zabrzmieć.

**_Chciałam powiedzieć, że to jest naprawdę pyszne.._** zarumieniła się Danvers.

**_Cieszę się, że Ci smakuje. Jakie mamy plany na jutro? Już późno. Chyba powoli powinnyśmy się zbierać do spania co?Jestem trochę zmęczona po locie, przepraszam._ **

**_Jasne, rozumiem. Pójdę przygotować Ci łóżko do spania. O planach porozmawiamy jutro przy śniadaniu ok? Postaram się rano wstać i kupić coś sensownego do jedzenia zaśmiała się Alex i wstała od stołu._**

**__**

            Maggie wcale nie była śpiąca. Chciała tylko dać sobie trochę czasu. Oswoić się z obecnością, bliskością Alex. Czuła, że między nimi jest jakieś napięcie, jakaś energia. Wiedziała, że w chwili obecnej nie zdoła się jej oprzeć.

**__**

                        ----------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn miał rację. Taka kobieta jak Alex długo nie będzie sama. Każdy chciałby z nią być....

     Zapach parzonej kawy i odgłos obijających się o siebie garnków. To właśnie obudziło Maggie. Przeciągnęła się leniwie w łóżku. Wstała i ogarnęła przed lustrem włosy. Po nocy  zawsze miała mały nieład na głowie. Nie mogła się tak pokazać Alex.

 ** _Nie wierzę Danvers. Gotujesz? Nie wiem czym sobie zasłużyłam albo trafniej zawiniłam na takie traktowanie_** od progu śmiała się Maggie.

 ** _Hej ja się naprawdę staram. Byłam już nawet w piekarni po świeże pieczywo i zrobiłam szybkie zakupy. Chciałam zrobić nam pankejki, ale znacznie łatwiej się je je jak robi. Jeśli masz na nie ochotę to niestety potrzebuję pomocy_** złożyła błagalnie ręce Alex i uśmiechnęła do kobiety.

 ** _Jeśli chcesz możemy je zrobić. Dla mnie wystarczą kanapki_**.

**_Serio? To szczerze mówiąc nie zaczynajmy dnia od kłopotów. Kanapki będą w sam raz. Gotowa na dzisiaj? Chciałabyś zobaczyć coś konkretnego w Seattle?_ **

**_Zdaje się na Ciebie Danvers. Trochę już tu siedzisz i chyba wiesz lepiej co powinnam zobaczyć. Mamy trochę czasu. Może to śmieszne ale mogłabyś mi  pokazać swój oddział? Wiesz zboczenie zawodowe, chciałabym zobaczyć jak to tu wygląda. No i ciekawa jestem tych bufonów z którymi pracujesz._ **

**_Pewnie jeśli tylko masz na to ochotę. Możemy się przejść zaraz po śniadaniu, a z resztą się zobaczy._ **

       Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Alex dosłownie zamarła. Była 9 rano. Niedziela. Nie znała tutaj nikogo na tyle, żeby ktoś wpadał z wizytą o tej porze. Chyba że..

 _O cholera. To na pewno Sara. Przecież wiedziała, że jest Maggie. Chyba nie przyszła specjalnie żeby ją zobaczyć. Jak ja mam ją przedstawić. Jako kogo? Hej to Sara moja kumpela z bonusami? Co teraz zrobić_? Alex dosłownie wariowała w środku.

 ** _Serio nie masz zamiaru otworzyć Alex? Chyba nie spodziewasz się komornika? Wyglądasz jakby do drzwi pukała sama śmierć_** próbowała żartować Maggie chociaż cała sytuacja wydawała jej się już teraz bynajmniej dziwna.

 _Może jednak Alex kogoś ma i zapomniała wspomnieć, że będzie miała gości. W sumie na co ja liczyłam. Winn miał rację. Taka kobieta jak Alex długo nie będzie sama. Każdy chciałby z nią być_. Maggie nie wiedziała gdzie podziać wzrok. Nie chciała zdradzić się ze swoimi myślami. Pukanie do drzwi nie ustawało. Było wręcz jeszcze bardziej nachalne. Alex podeszła do drzwi ze zrezygnowaną miną. To była beznadziejna sytuacja bez wyjścia, ale nie mogła udawać, że nic nie słyszy i nie otwierać. Przekręciła kluczu i powoli z duszą na ramieniu otworzyła drzwi…

**_No nareszcie ile można pukać. O kurczę Twoje włosy, no nie powiem wyglądasz super. Tak wiem nie spodziewałaś się mnie. Nie zapraszałaś, więc musiałam się sama wprosić._ **

      Alex stała jak wryta. _Jakim cudem ona tutaj. Właśnie dzisiaj.._

**_Nie cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz? Alex? Nie widziałyśmy się sporo czasu, ale bez przesady. Nie poznajesz mnie czy co? To ja. Twoja kochana siostra._ **

      Alex nadal stała w otwartych drzwiach i próbowała wydusić z siebie cokolwiek. Widząc to Kara sama wpuściła się do środka. Zostawiła walizkę i ruszyła do kuchni, żeby przywitać się z Maggie.

 ** _Hej Sawyer. Widzę, że Ty też jesteś zaskoczona. Swoją drogą, musimy jeszcze porozmawiać. Nie pochwaliłaś się że lecisz do Alex. Dowiedziałam się od Susan zupełnie przez przypadek. Doszłam do wniosku, że to świetna okazja żeby się spotkać. Chciałam lecieć wczoraj razem z Tobą ale nie było już biletów. No ale co tam! Przyleciałam następnym. Dziewczyny! Wiem, że niespodzianka jak widzę się udała ale może przywitacie się ze mną jak należy_** i rzuciła się Alex na szyję.

 ** _Dlaczego nie dałaś znać? Odebrałybyśmy Cię z lotniska. Pewnie że się cieszę z tego, że tu jesteś. Nie zapraszałam Cię bo wiedziałam jak krucho u Ciebie z czasem i w ogóle.. Maggie i ja właśnie jemy śniadanie pewnie jesteś głodna.._** Alex powoli dochodziła do siebie i starała się nie dać po sobie poznać, że chyba nie do końca cieszy się z tej niezapowiedzianej  wizyty.

 _Pięknie. Wczoraj nie chciałam zarzucać Maggie wszystkim tak od progu a teraz już nie będziemy miały same dla siebie pięciu minut. Kara kocham Cię ale kompletnie nie masz wyczucia czasu_ myślała w głębi.

 ** _Witaj Kara. Przepraszam. Nawet nie pomyślałam, żeby Ci powiedzieć o moim locie kiedy ostatnio się widziałyśmy. Super że jesteś. Cieszę się. Będziemy miały babski wypad_** dukała Maggie i przytuliła Karę na powitanie.

 _Tak jak Cię uwielbiam tak teraz …jak mam pogadać z Alex skoro jej młodsza siostra będzie z nami teraz wszędzie jak przyzwoitka.._ przeszło Maggie przez myśl.

 ** _Ostatnio widziałyście?Czy ja tu o czymś nie wiem? Danvers i Sawyer w zestawie? Beze mnie?_** nie kryła zdziwienia Alex.

 ** _No wiesz to, że Ty rozbijasz się po Seattle nie znaczy że National City już się nie bawi. Muszę przyznać, że Maggie dzielnie stara się Cię zastąpić_** zalotnie mrugnęła Kara w stronę kobiet.

 ** _Może uda nam się wyskoczyć całą trójką gdzieś tutaj co Wy na to? Może dołączą do nas jacyś Twoi znajomi Alex_** z niepochamowanym entuzjazmem zapytała Kara.

 ** _Nie będę ukrywać, że nie mam ich tutaj zbyt wielu, ale możemy spróbować. Może jutro wieczorem? Zapytamy dziewczyn z pracy jak dzisiaj będziemy na oddziale no i zadzwonię do Iris, Barrego i Sa…nie już nikt nie przychodzi mi do głowy_** paniczniezaczęła kręcić przecząco głowa Alex.

 ** _Dziewczyny i ta para od biegania tak?_** drążyła Maggie ** _i Sa.. Sa co? O kim mówisz?_**

     Alex wiedziała, że nie uda się jej zmienić tematu, kłamać na poczekaniu też nigdy nie potrafiła.

      **_Miałam na myśli Sarę. To moja znajoma,  czasami biegamy razem. Jest bardzo sympatyczna. Na pewno ją polubicie_** zaczęła ściszać głos Alex. Spojrzała w stronę Maggie, która wyraźnie zmieszała się na te słowa.

       **_AAlex! Nic nie mówiłaś, że kogoś poznałaś. Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę. Ile czasu się znacie? Gdzie się pierwszy raz spotkałyście?_** Kara aż podskakiwała z podekscytowania.

 ** _Nie ma opcji, że jej nie zaprosisz. Musimy ją poznać prawda Maggie? To stąd ta zmiana wyglądu?_** dodała piszcząca młoda Danvers.

      **_Pewnie, że Sara musi przyjść. Cieszę się z twojego szczęścia Alex. Na pewno jest super_** próbując ukryć smutek odparła Maggie.

     **_To jak Kara? Głodna? Siadaj za chwilę Alex zrobi Ci kawę_** szybko dodała, żeby odwrócić od siebie uwagę Sawyer.

      **_Daję Wam dwadzieścia minut dla sióstr Danvers a ja pędzę do łazienki_** z udawanym uśmiechem powiedziała Maggie i dopiła szybko kawę. Alex chciała ją zatrzymać. Wyjaśnić. Widziała, że Maggie wyraźnie przygasła od kiedy wspomniała o Sarze.

       _Cholera powinnam to wyjaśnić ale co mam powiedzieć. W sumie jak zacznę się teraz panicznie tłumaczyć to wyjdzie chyba jeszcze gorzej. Kara jesteś tu dziesięć minut a już wrzuciłaś mnie w takie bagno. To wszystko nie zapowiada się najlepiej. Kur**…To nie miało tak wyglądać._ Alex wyciągała sztućce dla Kary a podświadomie była jedną wielką masakrą.

        _Pięknie. Leciałam tu taki kawał, żeby najwidoczniej poznać nową dziewczynę Alex. Najchętniej wróciłabym do National i zaszyła w domu. Chyba nie dam rady. Kolejny raz  w swoim życiu mogę mieć pretensję sama do siebie. Teraz pozostają mi trzy dni nieszczerych uśmiechów_.. To jedyne co miała teraz w głowie Maggie _._ W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Nie potrafiła cieszyć się tak jak Kara. Jej serce przepełniało się smutkiem i poczuciem, że straciła swoją szansę na coś więcej z Alex.

       Maggie wyszła z łazienki i robiła co może by tylko wejść w swoją rolę. Rolę dobrej przyjaciółki, która cieszy się ze szczęścia Alex- kobiety w której kocha się bez wzajemności.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wielkie dzięki za kudosy i komentarze:) czekam na więcej..:)


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie? Czy Ty...przepraszam, że o to zapytam i ma nadzieję, że nie poczujesz się urażona ale czy Ty...czy Ty czujesz coś do Alex?

     Wizyta na oddziale była szybka. Wszystkie pielęgniarki serdecznie przywitały Maggie i Karę. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez komentarzy, co takie dwie laski robią z Danvers. Żeńska załoga kardiochirurgii bez zbędnego namawiania zadeklarowała swoją obecność na jutrzejszym wspólnym drinku. Dziewczyny nawet zaproponowały konkretne miejsce gdzie mogą się wszyscy spotkać.

            **_Widocznie każdy szpital ma swój ulubiony bar. Bez znaczenia czy to National City czy Seattle_** żartowała Alex.Kiedy siostry Danvers i Maggie zbierały się do wyjścia Cat z uśmiechem na twarzy podała Alex kartkę z blatu dyżurki.

            **_Myślę, że powinno Cię to zainteresować doktor Danvers_** dodała z uśmiechem. Pani doktor spojrzała z zainteresowaniem. Był to spis operacji na piątek. Jako trzecia pozycja widniały by-passy i jako operator widniało niczyje inne nazwisko jak Alex Danvers. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha i prawie podskoczyła w górę.

            **_Nareszcie!_** krzyknęła. Wszystkie kobiety obróciły się w jej stronę. Alex szczerzyła się jak jakiś dzieciak i wymachiwała wszystkim przed nosem piątkowym spisem.

            **_No nie da się ukryć. To będzie dla Ciebie ważny dzień. Twoi goście zdążą przed wyjazdem naładować Cię pozytywną energią_** z wyczuwalnym podtekstem rzuciła Cat i przytuliła Alex na pożegnanie.

            Miło było poznać. Do zobaczenia jutro rzuciła już przy wyjściu Maggie i całą trójką wyszły ze szpitala.

            Alex do końca dnia nie kryła podekscytowania na myśl o nadchodzącym piątku. Wytłumaczyła Karze i Maggie jakie miała wcześniej problemy z samodzielną operacją i jak wielka szansa stałą przed nią.

            _Max Lord jednak nie zamierzał z nią zadzierać po ich ostatnim bliskim spotkaniu_ śmiała się pod nosem Alex.

                                    ---------------------------------------------------------------

            **_Znowu nie odbiera? Pewnie nie może rozmawiać. Oddzwoni. Mówiłaś, że jest prawnikiem. Może ma spotkanie z klientem_** Kara skomentowała kolejną próbę dodzwonienia się Alex do Sary.

            **_Pewnie tak. Nie będę się już dzisiaj do niej dobijać_** powiedziała Alex i pod pretekstem wyrzucenia śmieci wyszła z mieszkania.

            Prawda była taka, że ani razu Alex nie wybrała numeru do Sary. Nie wiedziała jak rozegrać całą sytuację. Kiedy nie miała nikogo w pobliżu nareszcie na serio zadzwoniła.

            **_Hej Danvers. Opowiadaj. Umieram z ciekawości jak tam sprawy z Maggie. Wybieracie już kwiaty na swój ślub_** żartowała Sara jak tylko zobaczyła kto dzwoni.

            **_Kwiaty? Kobieto to jakaś katastrofa. Wszystko się wali._**

**_Co Ty mówisz. Aż tak źle? Alex serio z tego co mi opowiadałaś wcześniej ta babka ewidentnie coś do Ciebie czuła. Nie rozumiem. Ma kogoś?_ **

**_Maggie? Chyba nie. Niestety wygląda na to, że ja mam._ **

Po drugiej stronie telefonu zapanowała cisza.

            **_Co? Wybacz ale chyba coś mi od wczoraj najwyraźniej umknęło. Mów po kolei co się stało Danvers._**

Alex nie kryła zdenerwowania. Musiała się kontrolować, żeby w miarę możliwości mówić powoli bo jedyne co spontanicznie wychodziło z jej ust to niezrozumiały słowotok.

            **_No więc odebrałam ją z lotniska. Powiem Ci, że jest jeszcze piękniejsza jak była.._** Alex uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl o Maggie.

            **_Nieważne. Wróciłyśmy do mnie i wszystko jakoś powoli się rozkręcało. Nawet dla mnie ugotowała. Wiesz dało się wyczuć małe skrępowanie zarówno u mnie jak i u Maggie ale było ok. To było nawet słodkie. Cały czas musiałam sobie powtarzać co mówiłaś bo rzucenie się na nią to jedyne co miałam w głowie. Boże te usta. Ale do rzeczy. Dzisiaj rano kompletnie niezapowiedziana przyleciała moja siostra Kara._**

**_Co? Kara? Jak to?_** Sara aż krzyknęła do telefonu. ** _  
_**

**_Mnie pytasz? Sara, to nie jest jeszcze najgorsze. Młoda zaproponowała wspólne wyjście z moim znajomymi i ..Sara ja wszystko zepsułam._ **

**_Co się stało? Przecież kumplujesz się z dziewczynami z pracy. Ooo i jeszcze Barry z żona. Alex nie panikuj przecież masz znajomych. Dlaczego mówisz, że wszy…_ **

**_Ja wspomniałam o Tobie_** przerwała jej Danvers.

**_O mnie?_** zawiesiła się Sara. W jej głosie było słuchać nutę niezrozumienia.

**_W jakim sensie o mnie wspomniałaś? Chcesz, żebym była na tym spotkaniu? To da się przecież zrobić. Przyznam, że umieram z ciekawości, żeby poznać słynną gorącą pielęgniarkę_** zalotnie przyznała Sara.

**_Sara …to nie tak. Kara zrozumiała, że się z Tobą spotykam. Pomyślała, że jesteśmy razem. Wystrzeliła z tym przy Maggie a ja nie potrafiłam, nie wiedziałam co mam powiedzieć. Sara ja nie wyprowadziłam jej z błędu. To chyba zraniło Maggie. Od tego momentu jest jakaś dziwna. Wycofana. Ewidentnie coś jest nie tak. Sara boję się że wszystko spieprzyłam . Rozumiesz? Co ja mam teraz zrobić…_ **

Sara głęboko westchnęła i przez dłuższą chwile milczała.

**_Alex.. jak Ty możesz robić operację na otwartym sercu a spierdo** taką sprawę. Przecież Ty jesteś gorsza jak podkochujący się w swojej nauczycielce gimnazjalista. Gdzie Ty masz głowę?_ **

**_Wielkie dzięki Sara nie musisz mi już dowalać. I tak jestem jedną wielką beznadzieją. Wiem o tym. Sęk w tym, że nie wiem jak to wyprostować bez jakiegoś wielkiego tłumaczenia, kręcenia. Rozumiesz?_** Alex brzmiała jak kompletnie zdezorientowana osoba. ** _  
_**

**_Gdzie i kiedy to spotkanie. Muszę się chwilę zastanowić co z tym zrobić dalej. Nie ułatwiłaś zadania muszę przyznać. Lepiej módl się, żebyś po tych wszystkich akcjach faktycznie mogła wybierać z Maggie kwiaty na wasz ślub. Teraz postaraj się już nic więcej nie zepsuć. Jutro się odezwę ok?_ **

**_Wielkie dzięki Sara. Ja ją naprawdę kocham. Kiedy zobaczyłam ją wczoraj na tym lotnisku. Już nie potrafię z tym walczyć.. Kiedy zobaczyłam jej oczy, poczułam zapach jej włosów, jej gładkie dłonie…_ **

**_Sorki Danvers, ale nie mów na drugi raz takich rzeczy kobiecie z którą jeszcze wczoraj się bzykałaś ok? Co prawda nie jesteśmy razem, ale dziwnie się jakoś tego słucha. Gdzie Ty się uchowałaś kobieto_** zaśmiała się Sara i jeszcze raz zapewniła Alex, że postara się coś wymyśleć do jutra.

            Ta rozmowa ją trochę uspokoiła. Musiała teraz zebrać swoje wszystkie siły i postarać się do jutra niczego więcej nie spieprzyć.

                                               ---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiedy Alex wyszła z mieszkania, Kara wykorzystała chwilę by porozmawiać z kobietą.

**_Maggie wszystko w porządku?_** Kara już wcześniej zauważyła zmianę w jej zachowaniu.

**_Czy to moja wina? Jesteś zła, że przyleciałam? Przepraszam myślałam, że się ucieszysz. Nie wiedziałam, że będziesz z tego powodu taka smutna. Alex to moja siostra. Nie widziałam jej już ponad trzy miesiące. Nie chcia..._ **

**_Daj spokój Kara. Wszystko jest ok. To nie Twoja wina_** przerwała jej Maggie.

**_Cieszę się że jesteś. Alex potrzebuje wsparcia. Zwłaszcza najbliższych. Nie myśl, że mam Ci to za złe. Jeszcze raz powtarzam. Wszystko jest ok_** powiedziała Maggie ipróbowała się usmiechnąć. ** _  
_**

**_Maggie zachowujesz się jakby jednak nie było. Już nawet ja widzę, że coś nie gra. Coś się stało? Coś Ci jest? Przecież możesz mi powiedzieć._ **

**_Kara to nie jest takie proste jak Ci się wydaje. Z resztą nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi ok? Jesteśmy tutaj dla Alex. Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Jutro widzimy się ze znajomymi Alex i poznamy jej nową dziewczynę. Wszystko zaczyna jej się powoli układać a to jest powód tylko i wyłącznie do radości._ **

**_Maggie? Czy ..bo teraz odnoszę wrażenie, że chodzi o Sarę. To o to jesteś zła? Widziałam, że nie przyjęłaś tej wiadomości za dobrze. W sensie chyba szczerze się nie ucieszyłaś. Co jest grane? Widziałaś jaka Alex była nieszczęśliwa zaraz po rozstaniu z Sam. Byłaś tam przecież To chyba dobrze, że kogoś poznała._ **

**_Pewnie, że dobrze. Uwierz mi Kara, pragnę dla Alex szczęścia jak niczego bardziej na świecie. Zasługuje na kogoś kto będzie ją kochać za to jaka jest i wspierał we wszystkim co robi bo Alex jest wyjąt..._ **

**_Maggie? Czy Ty...przepraszam, że o to zapytam i ma nadzieję, że nie poczujesz się urażona ale czy Ty...czy Ty czujesz coś do Alex?_ **

**_W jakim sensie Kara? Przecież Alex to moja przyjaciółka dobrze o tym wiesz._ **

**_Nie pytam kim jest Alex. Ale kim chciałabyś, żeby była.... Czy Ty się w niej zako.._ **

**_Kara proszę Cię. Daj spokój to już i tak nieważne. Alex ma dziewczynę i wygląda na szczęśliwą tylko to się liczy. Ja i tak na nią nie zasługuję._ **

Kara była kompletnie zdezorientowana. Zaczęła nerwowo chichotać. Kompletnie nic nie rozumiała.

**_Maggie? Przecież wszyscy mówili, że jesteś.._ **

**_Hetero wiem. Może chciałam, żeby tak myśleli? Ktoś tak rzucił w pracy i w momencie kiedy i tak nikogo nie miałam to nawet nie starałam się wszystkich wyprowadzić z błędu. Szkoda mi było energii na to żeby każdemu tłumaczyć jak jest naprawdę.. jakoś tak wyszło. A teraz, teraz już nie ma sensu._ **

**_Maggie..._** Kara głęboko westchnęła i szczerze przytuliła kobietę. Chyba tylko to mogła zrobić.

**_Myślisz, że Alex się coś domyśla? Rozmawiałyście kiedyś o tym?_ **

**_Chyba zwariowałaś. Alex jest w pełni przekonana, że gustuję w facetach. Dopiero co myślała, że łączy mnie coś z Winnem. Kara serio dajmy już spokój. Alex jest szczęśliwa i tylko to się liczy. Obiecaj mi, że nikomu nie powiesz o tej rozmowie. Zrozumiano? Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby Alex się dowiedziała. Nigdy nie będziemy razem, ale nie chcę stracić jej przyjaźni._** Maggie ze łzami w oczach spojrzała na Karę i po chwili ukryła twarz w swoich dłoniach.  

**_Proszę Cię, nie patrz tak na mnie. Wiem, że to żałosne. Zakochać się w swojej przyjaciółce, która myśli że jesteś hetero. Nie musisz mi  współczuć. Wystarczy, że mnie nie wydasz_** powiedziała Maggie i wstała z kanapy. Musiała się ogarnąć przed przyjściem Alex. Nie potrzebowała tłumaczyć się co się stało.

Alex wróciła do mieszkania nadal nieco roztargniona. Racja. Rozmowa z Sarą nieco ją uspokoiła, ale dopóki nie ma pewności, że wszystko da się odkręcić to pewnie cały czas będzie w nerwach.

**_Wybrałyście film na wieczór? Ja dzwonię zamówić jedzenie. Zgadzacie się na chińszczyznę? Mam już tutaj sprawdzone miejsce. Może nie takie extra jak w National, ale nie jest źle. Co Wy na to?_** Alex zajrzała w głąb pokoju.

**_Gdzie jest Maggie? Coś się stało?_** Danvers widziała po minie swojej siostry, że coś ewidentnie nie gra.

**_Kara co tu się wydarzyło. Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczyła ducha. Gdzie jest Maggie do cholery_** pytała już podniesionym głosem i zaczęła rozglądać się po mieszkaniu.

**_Danvers jestem tutaj. Przestań szaleć. Źle się poczułam i musiałam pójść do łazienki. Nie świruj tak_** odpowiedziała Maggie wychodząc z łazienki. W przelocie rzuciła Karze wzrok typu „ogarnij się bo za chwilę mnie wydasz przed Alex”.

**_Co Ci jest? Słabo Ci czy coś Ci zaszkodziło? Może chcesz podejść do szpitala?_ **

**_Chyba żartujesz. Nie będę teraz nikomu truć tyłka bo zjadłam coś nieświeżego. Daj spokój pani doktor. Położę się i za chwilę będzie ok?_ **

**_Skoro tak mówisz_** .. przytaknęła wyraźnie zatroskana Alex.

**_Zrobię Ci herbatę_** zaoferowała Kara i starała się z całych sił udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło.

_Jasna cholera. Co ja mam teraz zrobić_ biła się z myślami Kara. _Z jednej strony Alex spotyka się z Sarą. Sprawia wrażenie szczęśliwej. Z drugiej strony jednak, jeśli Maggie czuję coś do jej siostry to nie mogłaby wyobrazić sobie lepszej dziewczyny dla Alex. Nikt chyba tak o nią nie dbał, nie grał w jej drużynie. Tylko, że to nie jej życie. Nie może nikomu powiedzieć co ma robić, czuć._

            ---------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hej śpiochu? Jak się czujesz? Spałaś niespokojnie. Cały czas przewracałaś się na boki. Wszystko ok?_** powiedziała Alex siedząc na łóżku Maggie. ** _  
_**

**_Danvers czy Ty mnie podglądałaś jak śpię? To dość przeraźliwe nie sądzisz?_** Zażartowała ledwo otwierając oczy Maggie.

**_Martwiłam się o Ciebie. Wczoraj tak szybko położyłaś się spać bo nie czułaś się dobrze. Nie mogłam spać w najlepsze wiedząc, że coś Ci jest_** nieśmiało przyznała Alex.

         Maggie spojrzała na nią i w tej chwili jedyne czego chciała to przytulić się do niej i poczuć jej usta na swoim ciele. Wzrok Alex przepełniony był troską i ..Maggie sama nie wiedziała jak to określić. I bez tego patrząc w oczy kobiety czuła, że tonie w nich.. bez pamięci. Wzrok Maggie przez chwilę wylądował na ustach Alex. Sawyer nie mogła nad sobą zapanować. To było silniejsze, automatyczne. Alex aż wstrzymała oddech kiedy zobaczyła gdzie utkwił wzrok kobiety. Delikatnie się nad nią pochyliła i powoli zbierała w sobie, żeby rzucić wszystko na jedną szalę. Poczuć smak jej ust choćby pierwszy ale i ostatni raz w życiu. Alex delikatnie rozchyliła usta. Chciała powiedzieć Maggie, czego pragnie. Wyrzucić z siebie ciężar jakim było ukrywanie uczucia do niej.

**_Sara to szczęściara. Nie każdy może pochwalić się osobistym lekarzem, który tak troszczy się o pacjenta_** wszystko prysło po tych słowach Maggie.

            **_Słucham?_** Alex wyrwana jak ze snu kompletnie nie zakodowała słów Maggie.

            **_Mówię, że Sara,Twoja dziewczyna to szczęściara._**

**_Tak myślisz?_** wyszeptała Alex.

            **_Jestem o tym przekonana. Będzie dzisiaj wieczorem? Udało Ci się z nią pogadać?_**

**** _I co ja mam teraz odpowiedzieć. Sam mówiła, żebym już nic nie spieprzyła **.** Maggie i Kara jutro wylatują. A sprawy są w beznadziejnym miejscu._

_**Wstawaj Sawyer. Dosyć już tego udawania**_ **.** Alex kompletnie zignorowała pytanie Maggie i ściągając kołdrę z kobiety uśmiechnęła się ze szczerością małego dziecka.

            _Jasna cholera. Jakie ciało. Te nogi, piersi, ramiona._ Alex nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku od odkrytego ciała Maggie.

            **_Danvers Ty świnio wynocha_** powiedziała Maggie i próbowała wywalczyć z powrotem kołdrę.

            **_Za 15 minut śniadanie. Dzisiaj w kuchni rządzi Kara więc radzę Ci się pośpieszyć. Może czegoś nie przypali_** rzuciła Alex i zamknęła za sobą drzwi pokoju.

            Maggie nakryła się kołdrą po sam czubek głowy. Zamknęła oczy i jedyne co widziała to cudowne rozchylone usta Alex.

_Boże jak ta kobieta na mnie działa. Zaczynam świrować bo przez chwilę to wydawało mi się nawet, że pochyliła się nade mną jakby chciała mnie pocałować. Tylko że to niemożliwe. Jedyne usta jakie teraz całuje Alex to usta Sary…_

Z myśli wyrwał ją śmiech Alex dobiegający z kuchni.

**_Sawyer ubieraj się. Dzisiaj śniadanie musimy zjeść na mieście. Jednak to nie ja jestem najgorsza w gotowaniu na świecie_** śmiała się w głos patrząc jak Kara kompletnie poległa z przygotowaniami omletów.

 


	32. Chapter 32

_Danvers mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowa na wieczór. Moja mądra główka coś wymyśliła. Zdaj się na mnie._

Tego sms od Sary, Alex czytała już piąty raz.

_Co ona wymyśliła? Z resztą nie ważne, byle zadziałało. Chociaż Maggie jest kompletnie myślami gdzie indziej. Może już naprawdę za późno…_ w głębi serca Alex obawiała się właśnie tego..

                    -------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Wow Maggie. Wyglądasz. O kurcze… Chyba zabronię Jamesowi z Tobą dyżurować. Przy Tobie wyglądam eee. Dajcie mi jeszcze chwilę. Jednak idę się jeszcze raz przebrać_** wydukała Kara i zniknęła w pokoju.

        To prawda. Maggie wyglądała nieziemsko. Miała na sobie czarną sukienkę z głębokim dekoltem. Boki sukienki były wiązane na skórzane paseczki. Idealnie zdradzały rąbek tajemnicy jakie fantastyczne ciało skrywało się pod materiałem. Sukienka wręcz idealnie podkreślała wszystkie walory kobiety. Jej jędrne piersi znakomicie unosiły się przy każdym kroku, całkowicie wolne. Do takiej sukienki nie wypadało przecież zakładać stanika. Mózg Alex był całkowicie zmrożony. Kobieta czuła, że jej usta robią się suche jak pustynia. Odwróciła się w drugą stronę i przegryzła dolną wargę.

_Zedrzeć z niej tą sukienkę i kochać się z nią nawet na środku pokoju, tu na podłodze. Drażnić wilgotnym językiem jej piersi, sutki. Znaczyć każdy centymetr jej boskiego ciała. Czuć pod sobą jej skórę gorącą od pożądania. Pieścić ją tak długo, aż będzie błagać o więcej. Doprowadzić ją do skraju szaleństwa tylko po to, żeby kochać się z nią do utraty tchu. Tak, żeby jej cały świat wirował. Sprawić, aby jedyne co będzie wykrzykiwać to moje imię i to jak jest jej ze mną dobrze. Dać jej spełnienie tak mocne, intensywne jakiego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie przeżyła. Tak by czuła mój dotyk wszędzie, a i tak miała go wciąż za mało. Czuć jak jej ciało wypełnia ekstaza, tak wspaniale jak wypełniam ją ja. Patrzeć prosto w jej oczy kiedy dochodzi na skraj swojego orgazmu, który powoduje, że jej ciało drży z rozkoszy._

**_Alex wszystko ok? Zawiesiłaś się czy co?_ **

**_Nie, nie. Muszę jeszcze po coś do sypialni i już jestem._ **

     Alex otworzyła szufladę z bielizną. Przewracając oczami w błyskawicznym tempie zdjęła kompletnie zrujnowaną bieliznę. Wciągnęła na siebie czarne koronkowe stringi. Poprzednia para pod wpływam jej fantazji dosłownie z przed chwili nadawała się tylko i wyłącznie do wyrzucenia.

          **_Dalej siostry Danvers! Ile mam na Was czekać_** krzyczała z salonu Maggie.

                    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

         Kiedy weszły do umówionego klubu w środku szalała już Cat z resztą dziewczyn ze szpitala.

          **_Jesteście! Dalej chodźcie się bawić. Dzisiaj jest super DJ. Dalej Danvers pokaż co potrafisz_** krzyczała z parkietu Cat.

          **_Dajcie nam chwilę. Zamówimy sobie coś i za chwilę będziemy._** Przy barze siedział Barry z żoną. Małżeństwo przywitało się serdecznie i jednomyślnie ruszyli na parkiet, kiedy usłyszeli swoją piosenkę.

**_Są bardzo mili. Pozytywni młodzi ludzie. Fajnie, że na nich trafiłaś_** powiedziała Kara i nie chciała zadać kolejnego pytania. Wiedziała, że czekają tylko na nią. Na dziewczynę Alex.

**_Może faktycznie dołączymy do reszty na parkiecie. Szkoda wieczoru_** rzuciła nieśmiało Kara by tylko rozładować budujące się w powietrzu napięcie.

          Maggie sprawiała wrażenie pewnej siebie. Tak jakby cała sytuacja jej nie dotyczyła. Cała ta historia z jej nieodwzajemnionym uczuciem do Alex. Jakby to się nigdy nie wydarzyło. Bez dodatkowych namawiań ruszyła na parkiet. Tańczyła sama. Wydawało się że muzyka płynie przez jej ciało. Połączenie idealne. Maggie miała zamknięte oczy i zachowywała się jakby była sama. Nie przejmowała się czy ktoś się na nią patrzy czy nie. Choć raz podczas pobytu w Seattle chciała się dobrze bawić. Miała już dość tych dramatów, straconych szans.

          Alex nawet nie wiedziała kiedy do środka weszła Sara. Może dlatego, że była zapatrzona w Maggie jak w obraz. Jako jedyna została przy barze i nawet nie starała się ukryć, że pożerała Maggie wzrokiem.

**_Wow. To ona?_** Z rozmarzenia wyrwała ja Sara.

**_Witaj. Super, że jesteś. Tak, to jest właśnie Maggie_** ciężko westchnęła Alex.

**_No powiem Ci Danvers, że jeśli Wam nie wyjdzie to ustawiam się następna w kolejce. To zajebista laska. I te jej ruchy. Wiesz co się mówi o tym jak ktoś tańczy prawda_** zalotnie powiedziała Sara.

**_Proszę Cię nawet mi nie mów. Dobrze, że jak tu jechałyśmy to w aucie generalnie słuchałyśmy muzyki i nikt mnie o nic nie pytał. Od kiedy zobaczyłam ją w tej sukience nie potrafię myśleć o niczym innym tylko jakby to było dotknąć jej  jędrne..._ **

**_Ok. Proszę Cię Alex. Już Ci mówiłam daruj mi swoje spostrzeżenia dotyczące ciała tej seks bomby. Mam oczy i wiem co widzę. Ta kobieta dosłownie ocieka seksem_** nie kryła swojego podziwu Sara. ** _  
_**

**_Chcesz powiedzieć, że jest lepsza ode mnie?_** Przekomarzała się Alex ze swoją jakby nie patrzeć kumpelą od łóżka.

**_Jeśli mam być szczera to bez obrazy Danvers, ale ona dosłownie wymiata całą konkurencję. Z resztą sama zobacz co się dzieję._ **

       Do Maggie zbliżyło się dwóch naprawdę przystojnych mężczyzn. Nie byli jacyś nachalni. Przedstawili się i zaproponowali wspólną zabawę. Prawda jest taka, że chcieli podziwiać Maggie z bliska. Może mieli nadzieję na naprawdę wspólny wieczór. Maggie jednak najwyraźniej im podziękowała bo mężczyźni z nosami zwieszonymi na kwintę wrócili na swoje poprzednie miejsca.

**_Taka kobieta nie pozostaje długo samotna chyba, że sama tego chcę. Pamiętaj o tym Alex._** powiedziała Sara i serdecznie przytuliła kobietę.

**_Jak chcesz zakończyć tą całą farsę, że jesteśmy razem?_ **

**_Szczerze, to nie wiem. Myślę, że będziemy musiały się zdać na improwizację. Wiem. Obiecałam, że coś wymyśle ale nie mam pojęcia. Z resztą już bardziej tego spieprzyć się nie da_** nieśmiało starała się zażartować widząc że serce Alex wali tak za chwilę serce wydrze jej się z piersi.

          **_Jak to nie wiesz. Przecież mówiłaś, że to załatwisz. Co ja mam teraz powiedzieć. Niech Cię szlag Sara. Zdajesz sobie sprawę w jakiej beznadziejnej sytuacji teraz mnie postawiłaś?_** Alex lekko podniosła głos. ** _  
_**

**_Hej nie zapominaj kto nie zaprzeczył jak był jeszcze czas. Nie staraj się zrzucić całej winy na mnie broniła się Sara._** Nie chciała ponosić całej winy za całą tą sytuację.

**_Wiem. Przepraszam, nie powinnam tak mówić. Chodź poznasz resztę moich znajomych i dwie ważne kobiety w moim życiu_** uśmiechnęła się Alex.

          Kara i Maggie siedziały teraz przy stoliku po tym jak Maggie zeszła z parkietu mając dosyć co chwilę podchodzących do niej facetów.

          **_Dziewczyny chciałabym Wam kogoś przedstawić_** i spojrzała na Sarę. Kiedy zatrzymały się przed stolikiem było widać jak Maggie taksuje kobietę.

          **_To Sara moja.._** Alex chwilę zawiesiła głos. Nie wiedziała jako kogo ma przedstawić Sarę.

          **_Danvers nie mogę tak dłużej. Dajmy spokój tej całej szopce ok?_** Wypaliła nagle Sara.

          **_Wiem, wiem obiecałam, że będę udawać Twoją dziewczynę tylko po to żeby Twoi bliscy się o Ciebie nie martwili i myśleli, że dajesz sobie doskonale radę ale.. jak widzę taką seksowną kobietę przed sobą to nie mam zamiaru nic udawać i to zwłaszcza przed nią._** Sara zalotnie mrugnęła w kierunku Maggie.

          W tej chwili wszystkie kobiety były kompletnie zdezorientowane oprócz samej Sary. Alex rzuciła jej pełne niezrozumienia spojrzenia. Kompletnie nie wiedziała co Sara ma na myśli i do czego zmierza.

          **_Nie patrz tak na mnie Alex. Serio pasuję pomimo, że obiecałam coś zupełnie innego._**

Kara i Maggie wymieniły ze sobą spojrzenia.

        **_Ee przepraszam, ale czy ktoś nam wytłumaczy o co tu chodzi? Alex?_**

       Alex nadal próbowała połączyć fakty, zareagować adekwatnie ale nic z tego. Słowa Sary kompletnie sprawiły, że nie potrafiła sensownie odpowiedzieć.

**_Widzę, że Alex jest chyba za bardzo głupio. W takim razie może ja ..._** wtrąciła Sara.

**_Kiedy Alex wiedziała, że prędzej czy później ktoś z jej bliskich ją odwiedzi nie chciała, żeby ktokolwiek się o nią martwił. Wiemy, że w ostatnim czasie sporo przeżyła. Więc.. razem wpadłyśmy na jak teraz dopiero widzę głupi pomysł, że.... no że...będę udawać Alex dziewczynę. Rozumiecie same. Jak wiecie, że kogoś ma to chyba jest Wam lżej prawda?_ **

          Maggie otworzyła ze zdziwienia usta, ale nie zdołała wydukać ani słowa.

          **_Tak więc może zaczniemy jak należy. Nazywam się Sara Lance i jestem nikim więcej jak powiedzmy, że bardzo dobrą znajomą Alex. Miło Was poznać. Alex naprawdę sporo o Was mówiła_** z uśmiechem na twarzy powiedziała Sara i wyciągnęła rękę na powitanie.

          Alex uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. _Ta kobieta jest niesamowita_ pomyślała o Sarze. To co właśnie zrobiła było iście oskarowym zagraniem.

          Cała sytuacja stała się nieznośnie krępująca. Kobiety przedstawiły się sobie nawzajem bo tak wypadało. Stały teraz jednak wszystkie i nie wiedziały gdzie maja posiać wzrok. Właśnie poznały Sarę która okazała się być zupełnie kimś innym.

**_Przeprosimy Was na chwilkę dobrze?_** Kara dosłownie pociągnęła Alex na bok.

**_Co Ty wyprawisz? Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Udawana dziewczyna dla bliskich?_** mówiła wyraźnie wzburzona Kara. ** _  
_**

**_Alex. Przecież nikt nie oczekuje od Ciebie, że będziesz od razu kogoś miała. Nikt nie mówi, że sobie nie radzisz. Możesz mi to wszystko wyjaśnić?_** dodała i wlepiła wzrok w swoją siostrę czekając na wyjaśnienia. ** _  
_**

**_Możesz mówić trochę ciszej Kara?_** Alex próbowała ją uspokoić.

          **_Ciszej? Mam to w nosie. Jesteś moją starszą siostrą, ale muszę Ci powiedzieć, że jesteś kompletnie pokręcona. Nie możesz tak okłamywać ludzi. Pomyślałaś o tym, ze możesz przez takie gierki kogoś skrzywdzić? Zranić czyjeś uczucia?_** młoda Danvers była wzburzona jak dawno nie była. ** _  
_**

**_Proszę Cię nie dramatyzuj już tak Kara. W zasadzie nic się nie stało. Sara od razu powiedziała prawdę to raz a dwa niby czyje uczucia miałabym zranić? Sara wiedziała na co się pisze_** tłumaczyła się spokojnym tonem Alex. ** _  
_**

**_Alex, Ty serio nic nie rozumiesz? Nie miałam na myśli Sary. Nie widziałaś jak od dwóch dni zachowuje się Ma…? Alex przecież.. Przepraszam, nie powinnam zaczynać tego tematu. Zastanów się czasami dwa razy zanim coś zrobisz_** rzuciła na odchodne Kara i poszła dołączyć do reszty bawiących się ludzi.

                    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Ty serio nic nie rozumiesz? Nie miałam na myśli Sary. Nie widziałaś jak od dwóch dni zachowuje się Ma…? Alex przecież.. Przepraszam, nie powinnam zaczynać tego tematu. Zastanów się czasami dwa razy zanim coś zrobisz ...

_Alex nie ma dziewczyny. Jest sama, ale chciała żebym myślała inaczej. Chciała żebym myślała jak o kimś zajętym. Pewnie nie potrafiła mi tego powiedzieć prosto w twarz. Ona nie jest mną zainteresowana w jakikolwiek sposób. Może zorientowała się po moim szczeniackim zachowaniu, że mogę coś do niej czuć i dała mi jasno do zrozumienia, że mam sobie dać spokój. Nie jestem kimś dla niej wystarczającym.._ Te myśli płynęły w głowie Maggie tak jak kolejny drink przepływał przez jej gardło.

Jedyne czego teraz potrzebowała to upić się. Sprawić, że choć na chwilę przestanie myśleć o tym wszystkim. O tym, że kolejny raz w swoim życiu jest dla kogoś niewystarczająca. Jutro wraca do National City. Jutro będzie już z dala od Alex. Będzie mogła o niej powoli zapomnieć.

 _**Mogę się przyłączyć?**_ usłyszała delikatny kobiecy głos za swoimi plecami.

          **_Przepraszam, nie chcę być niemiła, ale nie wiem czy mam ochotę na czyjekolwiek towarzystwo_** bez namysłu odpowiedziała Maggie.

          **_Spoko. Czasami potrzebujemy być sami. Posiedzę tylko obok. Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi ok?_**

Kobiety siedziały tak chwile w milczeniu. Maggie poczuła, że alkohol zaczyna nareszcie robić swoje. Daje jej rozluźnienie, odwagę i zapomnienie w jednym.

          **_Wiesz. Jesteś jedną z niewielu ludzi, których nie lubiłam już zanim się poznałyśmy_** wypaliła Maggie. Sara słysząc te słowa prawie zakrztusiła się swoim drinkiem.

          **_Cenię sobie szczerość ale.. czym sobie na to zasłużyłam?_** zapytała Sara i spojrzała na Maggie.

          **_Na szczerość czy na to, że Cię nie lubiłam?_** zaśmiała się pod nosem Maggie i czuła jak alkohol z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej uderza jej do głowy.

          **_Chyba bardziej ciekawi mnie to drugie. Poznałyśmy się dopiero dzisiaj. Dlaczego więc tak? Nie miałyśmy przecież ze sobą nic wspólnego wcześniej._**

 ** _Alex…_** szepnęła Maggie. Sara pomimo tego, że doskonale słyszała co powiedziała kobieta ze zdziwieniem poprosiła o powtórzenie. Maggie chwilę milczała. Zdawała sobie sprawę, ze alkohol za bardzo rozwiązuje jej język. Było jej jednak już chyba wszystko jedno. Sara była dla niej w sumie obcą osobą. To też ułatwiało wiele.

          **_Czułaś kiedyś może jak od tak, ktoś zupełnie obcy staje się dla Ciebie powoli wszystkim czego pragniesz? Nie możesz na to nic poradzić, bo to przerasta Ciebie całą. I kiedy już sobie uświadamiasz dlaczego ona wypełnia każdą Twoją myśl, dlaczego chcesz być blisko niej, dlaczego podświadomie szukasz jej wzroku, dotyku. Śnisz o niej… kiedy już wiesz dlaczego tak jest…. uświadamiasz sobie, że ona Cię nie chcę, że Ty to dla niej za mało?_** Maggie mówiła bez jakiegokolwiek zastanowienia. Musiała to z siebie wyrzucić. ** _  
_**

**_Szczerze to nie. Ja staram się trzymać z daleka od tych wszystkich miłosnych historii. To nie dla mnie. Jak tak sobie teraz myślę to chyba nigdy w życiu się nie zakochałam_** przyznała Sara i sączyła dalej swojego drinka.

 ** _Szczęściara_** z sarkazmem skomentowała Maggie.

 ** _Ja po raz kolejny byłam tak głupia. Miałam nadzieję, że może tym razem się uda. Teraz sama się sobie dziwie. Na co jak tak naprawdę liczyłam. Przecież ona może mieć każdego. Dlaczego łudziłam się, że będzie chciała właśnie mnie_**.. Maggie żałośnie śmiała się sama do siebie.

 ** _Maggie jeśli mogę zapytać. O kim Ty mówisz?_** Sara musiała zadać to pytanie. _Bo jeśli Maggie kocha kogoś innego? Co jeśli Alex w tak krótkim czasie zostanie ponownie odrzucona_. Sara musiała to wiedzieć. Chciała chronić swoją przyjaciółkę.

 ** _O Twojej dziewczynie_** chichotała Maggie wyraźnie już wstawiona.

**_Chwila. Ty mówisz o ...._ **


	34. Chapter 34

**_Maggie jeśli mogę zapytać. O kim Ty mówisz?_** Sara musiała zadać to pytanie. Bo jeśli Maggie kocha kogoś innego? Co jeśli Alex w tak krótkim czasie zostanie ponownie odrzucona. Sara musiała to wiedzieć. Chciała chronić swoją przyjaciółkę.

 ** _O Twojej dziewczynie_** chichotała Maggie wyraźnie już wstawiona.

**_Chwila. Ty mówisz o ...._ **

**_Mówię o Alex. Przecież jeszcze jakiś czas temu miałaś być jej dziewczyną prawda? Udawaną, ale zawsze. To dlatego nawet Cię nie znając już miałam do Ciebie uraz. Bo byłaś tą którą ja być nie mogę i nigdy nie będę._ **

Sara sama nie wierzyła w to co słyszy. Dosłownie wstrzymała oddech i zanim zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć Maggie wybełkotała.

**_Bo widzisz kochana. Tylko ślepo zakochana pielęgniarka mogła sobie pomyśleć, że ma szansę u takiego lekarza, takiej kobiety jak Alex. Jak to mówią masz miękkie serce to musisz mieć twardą du**._ **

**_Maggie czy Ty rozmawiałaś z Alex? Skąd masz tą pewność, że ona Cię nie chce? Powiedziała Ci to?_ **

     Maggie patrzyła na nią i sprawiała wrażenie jakby nie rozumiała ani jednego słowa.

 ** _Do jasnej cholery Maggie.  Ona Ci powiedziała, że jesteś dla niej niewystarczająca? Czy Wy w ogóle ze sobą rozmawiałyście? Skąd to wiesz?_** Sara mówiła już podniesionym głosem, bo cała sytuacja była już nieznośnie zagmatwana.

**_Nie musiała mi tego mówić. Przecież to widać. Nawet Ty. Miałaś udawać jej dziewczynę, żeby miała święty spokój._ **

     Sara chwyciła Maggie i delikatnie nią potrząsnęła. Wiedziała, że to nie od niej powinna się o tym dowiedzieć, ale nie mogła już wytrzymać tej całej farsy, tej spirali nieporozumień, niedomówień.

**_Ogarnij się kobieto. Alex Cię kocha. Już od jakiegoś czasu nie mówi o nikim innym tylko o Tobie. Wpadła po uszy, ale nie ma odwagi, żeby Ci to wyznać bo nawet nie wie czy Ty... czy interesują Cię kobiety._ **

     Maggie poczuła, że jej kolana robią się słabe. Serce wali jak oszalałe. Nie wiedziała, czy to kwestia alkoholu czy faktycznie tego co przed chwilą usłyszała.

 ** _Co Ty powiedziałaś?_** powiedziała nie wierząc w to co słyszała przed chwilą.

**_To co słyszałaś. Chciała z Tobą porozmawiać, spędzić trochę czasu razem, ale zjawiła się Kara. Ten cały Twój przyjazd tutaj. Ona.. namówiłam ją, żeby zaryzykowała. Ona Cię kocha i nareszcie to zrozumiała._ **

     Maggie oczy wypełniły się łzami. W ostatnich dniach, straciła już całkowicie nadzieję, że mogłaby kiedykolwiek usłyszeć te słowa od Alex. Sara przytuliła ją do siebie. Widziała, że kobietę przepełnia niedowierzanie i strach. Ta wiadomość ją przytłoczyła.

 ** _Wiesz, chyba jednak Cię lubię_** zaśmiała się Maggie ** _. Tylko powiedź mi co ja mam teraz zrobić?_** Maggie czuła się kompletnie zagubiona.

 ** _Nie ukrywam, że to nie ode mnie powinnaś się tego dowiedzieć, ale nie mogłam już na to patrzeć. Dwie dorosłe kobiety, które mogą stracić szanse na wspólne szczęście przez własną głupotę. Maggie... Ty nie możesz mnie wsypać przed Alex, że Ci powiedziałam. Może z czasem byłaby mi wdzięczna, ale w pierwszym momencie mogłaby mnie zabić_** zaśmiała się Sara.

 ** _Mam udawać, że nic nie wiem? Obawiam się że wypiłam dzisiaj tyle, że jutro serio mogę nic nie pamiętać_** płakała tym razem ze szczęścia Sawyer.

**_Obawiam się, że możesz mieć rację co do jutra. Wracając do Alex. Nie możesz mnie wydać, ale domyślam się, że będzie Ci ciężko to ukryć przed nią._ **

**_Sara ja.... nawet nie wiesz jak chciałabym się rzucić na nią pocałować, dotknąć.. Teraz kiedy wiem, że ona mnie.._ **

**_Ok Sawyer nawet nie zaczynaj bo już mam dosyć słuchania od Alex o czym myśli jak na Ciebie patrzy i nawet nie karz mi powtarzać.._** Obie kobiety zaśmiały się.

**_Sara, ja... ledwo stoję na nogach. Chyba faktycznie za dużo wypiłam. Myślę, że powinnam wrócić do domu. Pomożesz mi znaleźć Alex i Karę?_ **

**_Chodź Sawyer zabierzemy Cię do łóżka... w sensie wiesz co mam na myśli. Nawet tak na mnie nie patrz Ty..._ **

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**_Hej, gdzie Wy się podziewałyście_** powiedziała Alex kiedy zobaczyła Sarę i Maggie.

**_Maggie wszystko ok?...Sara? Czy ona jest tak.._ **

**_Pijana? Tak. Twoja Maggie jest napita jak autobus i myślę, że powinna się położyć._ **

**_Coś się stało, że się tak napiła?_** Alex była wyraźnie zaniepokojona. ** _  
_**

**_Powiedźmy, że impreza dla Sawyer okazała się wyjątkowo udana_** mrugnęła Sara w kierunku Alex.

 ** _Ok zabierzmy ją do domu. Już teraz ledwo stoi na nogach. Ciekawe jak wtaszczymy ją do mieszkania, bo widzę, że nie mamy co liczyć na współpracę_** zaśmiała się Alex kiedy spojrzała na prawie śpiącą już na stojącą kobietę.

 ** _Ciekawe jak ona jutro przeżyje lot powrotny_** dodała Kara. 

       Kobiety faktycznie ledwo dociągnęły Maggie do łóżka. Zanim dotarły do mieszkania, kobieta całkowicie zasnęła.

 ** _Ok trzeba ją chyba rozebrać co?_** Stwierdziła Kara. Sara i Alex spojrzały na siebie nerwowo.

 ** _Racja_** chrząknęła Alex.

 ** _To co może Ty Sara.._** zaczęła mamrotać Alex. Sara rozejrzała się wokół, chciała upewnić się, że pobliżu nie ma Kary. Pochyliła się i szepnęła Alex do ucha..

 ** _Dalej Danvers, nie krępuj się. Masz szansę zrealizować swoje senne fantazję... dotknąć jej nagiej skóry i...._** Sara nie mogła się pohamować, żeby nie pożartować sobie z kobiety. Alex zrobiła się purpurowa. Jej dłonie zaczęły lekko drżeć z nerwów... Na to weszła Kara, która wiedząc jak poczuje się jutro Maggie ze świadomością, że rozbierała ją kobieta w której się kocha, pewnym ruchem wyprosiła kobiety i zabrała się za ogarnięcie śpiącej Maggie.

 ** _No dalej piękna pomóż trochę bo nie chciałabym wołać wsparcia_**. Kara intensywnie wstrząsnęła śpiochem. Maggie ledwo otworzyła oczy. Z pomocą Kary usiadła na łóżku i podniosła ręce w górę, żeby zdjąć sukienkę.

 ** _Kocham Cię Danvers_** wybełkotała Sawyer.

 ** _Tak, tak ja Ciebie też_** zaśmiała się pod nosem Kara.

 ** _Ciebie też kocham Kara_** z uśmiechem na twarzy Maggie opadła na łózko i naciągnęła na siebie koc.

                  -------------------------------------------------------

 ** _Sara czy coś się stało w klubie? Jeszcze nie widziałam tak wstawionej Maggie? Piłyście razem?_** Alex starała się zrozumieć cokolwiek z tego co się stało. ** _  
_**

**_Alex czy musiało się coś stać? Może miała ochotę się napić i to zrobiła. W końcu poszła się tam pobawić. Daj już spokój. Lepiej powiedz czy nie jesteś pod wrażeniem tego jak poszło z moim poznaniem? Wpadłam na to w ostatniej chwili i wydaję mi się, że wyszło naprawdę naturalnie. Maggie nic nie mówiła na ten temat więc pewnie przyjęła to do wiadomości bez jakiś wielkich uwag. A Kara? Mówiła coś?_** Sara była szczerze ciekawa jak poszedł jej wczorajszy występ.

 ** _No tutaj już trochę gorzej. Była zła. Powiedziała, że zachowuję się niepoważnie i że powinnam brać pod uwagę uczucia innych_** skrzywiła się Alex.

 ** _Bo ma rację. Alex nie możesz wiecznie uciekać. Czasami w życiu nie warto grać asekuracyjnie. Maggie jutro ma wylot. Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?_** mówiła półgłosem Sara. ** _  
_**

**_Chciałam z nią pogadać na imprezie jak już wiedziała, że jestem wolna, ale widziałaś sama. Raczej dzisiaj nie pogadamy._ **

**_Już późno lecę do domu. Proszę Cię załatw to do jasnej cholery. Nie wypuść tej okazji. Drugiej szansy może już nie być. Pamiętaj._ **

      Kobiety pożegnały się serdecznie i kiedy Sara wyszła z mieszkania, Alex delikatnie otworzyła drzwi do pokoju gdzie spała Maggie. Patrzyła na nią i powtarzała sobie jedno… ** _Jutro muszę zawalczyć o swoje szczęście, choćby trwało tylko tyle co jeden pocałunek…_**


	35. Chapter 35

    Biegnące stado afrykańskich słoni. Właśnie to było w głowie Maggie, kiedy tylko spróbowała otworzyć oczy. Miała wrażenie, że boli ją wszystko. Nie była w stanie otworzyć oczu nawet na milimetr. Poruszyła rękoma i zorientowała się, że jest w łóżku i ma na sobie piżamę. Nie miała pojęcia jak wróciła i przebrała się do spania.

_Jasna cholera, chyba nigdy w życiu się tak nie skułam…_

   Zza drzwi było słychać, że siostry Danvers są już na nogach i to w dużo lepszej kondycji jak Maggie.

**_Myślisz, żeby ją powoli budzić? Do wylotu mamy jeszcze osiem godzin. Przecież nie będzie potrzebować połowy dnia, żeby się spakować. Może lepiej, żeby jeszcze pospała. Wczoraj naprawdę nie wylewała za kołnierz. Daj jej jeszcze spokój Alex. Niech odeśpi. Pewnie jak wstanie to nie będzie w najlepszej formie_** powiedziała z grymasem twarzy Kara.

**_Skoro tak uważasz to ok. To co siostra? Dzisiaj ja robię śniadanie. James po Was wyjedzie na lotnisko w National?_** z troską zapytała Alex.

**_Tak. Po drodze podrzucimy Maggie, nie martw się. Bardzo ją lubisz co?_** zapytała Kara z serdecznym uśmiechu.

**_Nie będę zaprzeczać, że faktycznie stała mi się bardzo bliska. Taki przyjaciel to skarb._ **

**_Alex, czy Ty kiedyś.. no czy myślałaś kiedyś o niej inaczej? W sensie czy no wiesz, jest dla Ciebie atrakcyjna? Nie jako przyjaciel ale kobieta._ **

     Maggie słysząc całą rozmowę czekała na odpowiedź Alex z zapartym tchem.

**_Kara jesteś za młoda na takie rozmowy Kochana. Nie próbuj ciągnąć mnie za język_** próbowała się wymigać z odpowiedzi Alex.

**_Za młoda? Alex w przyszłym roku biorę ślub. Chyba przesadzasz. Więc jak? Jest atrakcyjna?_** nie odpuszczała Kara.

**_Nawet nie wiesz jak. Tylko nawet nie piśnij słowa. Muszę wybadać teren_** z udawaną przebiegłością odpowiedziała Alex wiedząc, że Kara nie da jej inaczej spokoju.

      Maggie czuła, że jej serce rośnie. _Czyli to wszystko co mówiła Sara to prawda. Alex Danvers mnie kocha i chce być ze mną?_ Kobieta odwróciła się na bok i z uśmiechem na twarzy nawet nie wie kiedy zasnęła.

                                        --------------------------------------------------------

**_Ok już południe. Chyba czas najwyższy obudzić naszą księżniczkę_** zaśmiała się Kara. ** _Chcesz czynić honory?_** dodała spoglądając na Alex.

**_Dobra idę. Wezmę ze sobą tylko wodę. Pewnie będzie dzisiaj spijać każde ilości_** żartowała idąc do lodówki.

      Kiedy weszła do pokoju Maggie jeszcze spała. Wyglądała jakby uśmiechała się prze sen. Naprawdę słodko. Alex odgarnęła włosy z jej twarzy i delikatnie musnęła opuszkami palców jej policzek. Zanim zabrała dłoń z jej twarzy, Maggie otworzyła oczy. Alex początkowo zamarła z przerażenia. Tak przecież nie powinni zachowywać się przyjaciele. Nie cofnęła jednak ręki. Maggie poruszyła się i spojrzała prosto w oczy kobiety. W tym momencie było coś magicznego. Tak jakby tym jednym spojrzeniem chciały powiedzieć to wszystko co skrywały przed sobą tyle czasu. Maggie nieśmiało chwyciła dłoń Alex. Nie po to by ją odtrącić. Nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego przysunęła jej dłoń do swoich warg i delikatnie pocałowała drżące dłonie. Alex zamknęła oczy i głośno nabrała głęboki oddech. Ten niepewny w sumie pocałunek sprawił, że całe jej ciało zapłonęło. Czuła, że właśnie dzieje się coś na co czekała tak długo. Cały pokój zaczął wirować. Jedyne co chciała to pocałować Maggie. Niczym z dziecięcą niepewnością otworzyła oczy i bardzo powoli zaczęła się pochylać w kierunku Maggie. Ich oczy śmiały się na to co miało za chwilę nastąpić. Obie kobiety delikatnie przekręciły głowy przygotowując się do tego pocałunku jak do najważniejszej rzeczy w swoim życiu. Maggie wyciągnęła dłonie, chwyciła twarz Alex chcąc przyspieszyć to co miało nastąpić. Kiedy obie zamknęły oczy a ich usta dzieliły jedynie centymetry rozległo się głośne wołanie Kary.

**_Alex, podejdź proszę do telefonu. Dzwonią ze szpitala. To coś bardzo ważnego._ **

      W jednej chwili ich bańka mydlana pękła. Obie kobiety otworzyły oczy i automatycznie cofnęły swoje usta z dala od siebie. Ich moment uciekł bezpowrotnie. Jedyne co z niego pozostało to purpurowe z zawstydzenia twarze i spłoszone spojrzenie.

      Alex zaklęła pod nosem i krzyknęła **_Już idę…_**

      Alex i Maggie roześmiały się w tym samym momencie i złączyły ze sobą swoje czoła. Może jako obietnicę tego, że na pewno wrócą do tego momentu..

**_Leć to naprawdę coś ważnego skoro dzwonią do domu. Ja nie ucieknę_**.. szepnęła Maggie upojona już nie alkoholem ale upojona Alex….

                    -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawyer, stój do cholery! Alex miała to gdzieś czy ktokolwiek się będzie na nią patrzeć. Ważne aby spojrzała ona....

      Maggie szybko wstała i weszła do kuchni. O dziwo nie czuła już jakichkolwiek skutków wczorajszego picia. Przed chwilą prawie całowała się z Alex Danvers. To przebija wszystko.

 ** _Doktorze, dzisiaj jeszcze oficjalnie mam urlop_** nalegała przez telefon Alex.

 ** _Nikt inny tego wcześniej nie robił?_** rzuciła. Po chwili z rezygnacją w głosie powiedziała…

 ** _Ok, dajcie mi dwadzieścia minut. Proszę już przygotować pacjenta. Spotkamy się na sali operacyjnej._ ** Alex odłożyła telefon i wściekle rzuciła.

**_Cholera muszę być za chwilę w szpitalu. Okazuję się, że burmistrz miasta miał zawał, wymaga pilnych by-passów i nikt z nich nie potrafi ich wykonać nową metodą. To niewątpliwie VIP i nie chcą go robić tak jak reszty. O której macie wylot? Zrobię co mogę, żeby pożegnać się z Wami na lotnisku ok?_ **

**_Hmm szkoda faceta, ale z drugiej strony może nareszcie Cię będą musieli docenić Alex_** powiedziała Kara.

 ** _Leć, my damy sobie radę. Trzymamy kciuki. Pokaż im wszystkim Danvers. Jesteś wielka i pamiętaj o tym._** Maggie podeszła do Alex i pogładziła ją po ramieniu. Kobieta czuła, że rozpływa się pod wpływem tego dotyku.

 ** _Musimy pogadać, chyba się ze mną zgadzasz Maggie?_** powiedziała nieśmiało Alex. ** _  
_**

**_Porozmawiamy później, teraz leć ratować burmistrza_** uśmiechnęła się Maggie i dała Alex małego kopniaka w tyłek na szczęście.

 ** _Do zobaczenia później dziewczyny. Będziemy w kontakci_ _e_** rzuciła Alex i dosłownie wybiegła przez drzwi.

                                        --------------------------------------------------------------------

     Kiedy szybko zapoznała się z wynikami badań, poszła się myć do zabiegu. To ostatni moment, żeby się skupić, postarać się zrelaksować. Alex tylko zaśmiała się pod nosem kiedy pierwsze co przyszło jej na myśl to Maggie.

 _Dziś prawie się pocałowałyśmy. Chyba już mogę być pewna, że się jej podobam. Jej dłonie tak ciepłe, gładkie.._ kiedy Alex zamknęła oczy wydawało jej się, że nadal czuje ten dotyk na swoich policzkach… Przepełniona pozytywną energią weszła na salę. Wiedziała, że wszyscy będą jej teraz patrzeć na ręce.

 _Danvers dasz radę. Robiłaś to już wcześniej. Teraz masz szansę ich wszystkich zwalić z nóg._ Alex powtarzała to jak mantrę. Pewnym ruchem wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku instrumentariuszki i powiedziała..

**_Skalpel proszę.._ **

**_\-------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**_Chyba będziemy musiały się powoli zbierać same. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Alex nie zdąży wrócić do tego czasu_** westchnęła Maggie. Wiedziała, że na tym polega praca Alex, ale miała nadzieję, że jeszcze przed odlotem się zobaczą.

 ** _Maggie. Słyszałaś co powiedziała wczoraj Sara? Alex nikogo nie ma. Może… Myślałaś o tym, żeby wyznać co czujesz? Wydaje mi się, że nie jesteś tak obojętna dla mojej siostry jak Ci się wydaję.._** Kara uśmiechnęła się i położyła ręce na ramionach Sawyer.

 ** _Nie podejmę tej decyzji za Ciebie, ale zastanów się. Może warto spróbować. Nie warto czekać na kolejną szansę_** próbowała delikatnie przekonać kobietę, Kara. ** _  
_**

**_Oj mała Danvers nie zakrzątaj sobie tym głowy. Po dzisiejszym poranku mam wrażenie, że dogadamy się razem z Twoją siostrą_** rzuciła Maggie czerwieniąc się na twarzy. ** _  
_**

**_Co? Mów szybko co się wydarzyło. No dalej, wiesz że nie odpuszczę_** zaczęła z wielkim entuzjazmem.

 ** _Gdybyś dzisiaj jej nie zawołała do telefonu to jestem pewna, że … no my się prawie pocałowałyśmy…_** powiedziała Maggie i jak zawstydzony dzieciak schowała twarz w swoje dłonie. Kara poskoczyła i zapiszczała z wrażenia.

 ** _Maggie to cudownie. Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę_** piszczała cały czas Kara i mocno przytuliła się do zawstydzonej kobiety.

 ** _Danvers daj spokój, połamiesz mi żebra. Uspokój się_** chichotała ze szczęścia Maggie.

 ** _Dosyć tych czułości musimy się zbierać bo samolot na nas niestety nie poczeka. Zadzwonimy z taksówki do dziewczyn na oddział jak wygląda sytuacja. Może zdąży chociaż na lotnisko_** powiedziała Maggie i ruszyła po swoją torbę.

                    ------------------------------------------------------------

 ** _Ok proszę puścić zacisk_** powiedziała zmęczona już trochę Alex. Oczy wszystkich skierowane były na serce pacjenta które po chwili zaczęło regularnie się kurczyć.

 ** _Dobra robota Doktor Danvers_** powiedział Luthor. Chyba nieczęsto chwalił kogokolwiek, nie wspominając już o kobietach. Reakcja wszystkich na sali mówiła sama za siebie. Alex spojrzała na niego i przytaknęła jedynie delikatnie głową. Jej szeroki na całą twarz uśmiech na szczęście ukryła maseczka chirurgiczna.

 ** _Doktorze mam ogromną prośbę.. czy mógłby doktor za mnie dokończyć.. zostało tylko zespolenie i zszycie. Ja naprawdę muszę zdążyć na lotnisko._** Alex wiedziała, ze sporo ryzykuję, jak tylko zobaczyła przerażony wzrok anestezjologa.

 ** _Oczywiście, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie_** odparł Luthor, a Alex prawie zakrztusiła się swoją śliną.

 ** _Proszę tylko jeśli da pani radę zajrzeć do pacjenta wieczorem. Myślę, że burmistrz chciałby osobiście podziękować Pani doktor_** z uśmiechem w oczach dodał ordynator i przejął narzędzia od Alex.

      Kobieta wyszła z sali bez nadmiernego pośpiechu. Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi dosłownie rzuciła się biegiem rozrywając po drodze fartuch operacyjny i ledwo patrząc pod nogi pędziła korytarzem do szatni. Musiała zdążyć na lotnisko. Musiała jeszcze raz przed odlotem zobaczyć Maggie. Jej Maggie….

                              ---------------------------------------------------------------

    W pełni przebrana Alex wleciała do taksówki, spojrzała na zegarek.

 ** _Da Pan radę dojechać na lotnisko w piętnaście minut?_** zapytała zdyszana kobieta. ** _  
_**

**_Szefowa zrobimy co się da, ale nie mogę obiecać_** odparł taksówkarz. ** _  
_**

**_Jak się uda płace ekstra. Ja musze tam być._** Alex wiedziała, że dodatkowa kasa powinna go wystarczająco zmobilizować. ** _  
_**

**_Pędzimy kochana_** rzucił taksówkarz i wcisnął gaz do dechy.

     Alex zadzwoniła do Kary i uprzedził, że robi co może żeby się z nimi zobaczyć.

 ** _Siostra nie przesadzaj nic się nie stanie jak nie zdążysz, przecież nie widzimy się ostatni raz chyba co?_** mówiła Kara, choć domyślała się dlaczego jej siostra jest tak zdeterminowana. ** _  
_**

**_Kara nie rozumiesz. Ja tam muszę być. Później Ci wszystko powiem na spokojnie. Do zobaczenia._ **

    Alex starała się chwilę odpocząć, chociaż te piętnaście minut. Operacja burmistrza była wyczerpującą. Zbyt wiele osób patrzyło jej na ręce. Na wpół zamkniętym okiem spojrzała na drogę. Kierowca faktycznie jechał dosyć agresywnie. I nagle.. Alex nie zdążyła krzyknąć kiedy zobaczyła, że kierowca przejeżdża na czerwonym świetle. Automatycznie odwróciła głowę w prawą stronę żeby zobaczyć czy auta już ruszyły. Zobaczyła tylko mknącego czarnego SUVa.

 _Boże nie teraz to nie może się tak skończyć, nie teraz_.... tylko to miała w głowie.

     Alex zamknęła oczy, skuliła swoje ciało tak, by jak najlepiej potrafi ochronić się przed bocznym uderzeniem. Z dala słychać było natarczywy odgłos klaksonów i pisk opon jak przy bardzo gwałtownym hamowaniu. Alex jeszcze mocniej zacisnęła powieki i czekała... Przez myśl przemknęło jej jedynie to, że nie zdążyła wyznać Maggie co czuje. 

_Jednak w życiu prawdą jest że drugiej szansy można już nie dostać._

**_Kur** było blisko. Dobrze że to maleństwo ma sporo koni pod maską które można docisnąć_** westchnął głęboko taksówkarz. Nogi Alex drżały. W ustach miała sucho jak na pustyni.

 ** _Ok mistrzu doceniam że starasz się być na czas ale wolałabym tam dotrzeć w jednym kawałku ok?_** wybełkotała wciąż przerażona Alex. ** _  
_**

**_Szefowa już jesteśmy, sorki za tamto. Który terminal?_** starał się zmienić temat skruszony mężczyzna. ** _  
_**

**_Drugi_** odparła Alex i starała się uspokoić oddech.

      Kiedy taksówką podjechała Alex szybko zapłaciła, spojrzała na zegarek i wiedziała, że ma tylko pięć minut zanim będzie za późno. Wbiegła na główny hol i szybko sprawdziła która bramka. Alex powoli brakowało tchu.  Biegła tak jakby od tego zależało jej życie.  Bo właśnie tak o tym myślała. Od tego zależy jej życie.

     Z daleka zobaczyła jak Kara przechodzi już przez bramkę a Maggie kończy odprawę..

 ** _Maggie, Maggie_** krzyczała tak głośno jak tylko mogła. Kobieta najwidoczniej jej nie słyszała. Nie obejrzała się nawet w jej kierunku.

 ** _Sawyer, stój do cholery!_**   Alex miała to gdzieś czy ktokolwiek się będzie na nią patrzeć. Ważne aby spojrzała ona.

      Maggie bardzo się zdziwiła kiedy na lotnisku w Seattle usłyszała swoje nazwisko. Odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła biegnąca w jej kierunku Alex. Kobieta zostawiła u celnika swoje dokumenty. To nie było dla niej ważne.  Ku zdziwieniu pracowników lotniska Maggie przepychając się przez innych podróżnych zawracała. 

 ** _Proszę Panią co Pani robi. Gdzie Pani idzie.  Nie w tą stronę, halo Pani dokumenty_** starał się ją powstrzymać pracownik lotniska.

      Maggie kompletnie nie zwracała uwagi na to co mówi do niej personel lotniska.  Przed oczami miała tylko Alex. Kara obróciła się ze względu na hałas jaki powstał. Zobaczyła co się dzieje i prawie podskakiwała z radości.

      W momencie kiedy obie kobiety dobiegły do siebie spojrzały sobie prosto w oczy.  Nie potrzebowały nic mówić. Alex chwyciła Maggie i przyciągnęła ją do siebie. Nareszcie ich usta złączyły się w ognistym pocałunku. W tym pierwszym pocałunku zawarte było tyle uczuć. Uczuć tak skrajnych… pożądanie, czułość, zniecierpliwienie i strach o to co dalej. Maggie przylgnęła do Alex żeby jeszcze bardziej dopełnić pocałunek. Ich usta oderwały się tylko po to by złapać oddech. W piersiach brakowało powietrza, serce waliło bez opamiętania.  Maggie nie otwierając oczu uśmiechnęła się po czym chwyciła delikatnie zębami dolna wargę Alex. Kobieta jęknęła z rozkoszy. Alex miała wrażenie jakby roztapiała się od środka. Zamknęła oczy i poczuła, że Maggie znów ja całuję, jej język wsunął się w usta Alex. Ten pocałunek sprawił że kolana jej się ugięły. Jej umysł przestał pracować. Alex była teraz kompletnie gdzie indziej. Nie była w stanie powstrzymywać się dłużej bo i po co. Z ogromną dozą pożądania odwzajemniła pocałunek. Jej język pieścił teraz język Maggie. Choć stały pośrodku lotniska wśród tłumu ludzi, były jednak tylko one. Nikt i nic więcej się nie liczyło. Kiedy ich usta ostatecznie się rozłączyły obie kobiety miały nadal zamknięte oczy.

     Alex wyszeptała jedynie.. **_Wow to było...._**

 ** _Tak to było..._**   zaśmiała się Maggie. 

 ** _Droga Pani. Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam ale jeśli chce Pani lecieć tym samolotem bardzo proszę o dokończenie odprawy_** usłyszały poważny głos z obsługi lotniska.

 ** _Chyba już czas na mnie_** szepnęła Maggie.

 ** _Postaram się przylecieć w ten weekend. Musimy pogadać dobrze? Maggie ja Cię..._** Alex chciała w jednej chwili wyznać to wszystko co czuła. Sawyer nie pozwoliła dokończyć Alex tego co ta chciała powiedzieć. Zamknęła jej usta pocałunkiem. Chwyciły się za ręce i ciężko było się rozstać.

 ** _Danvers naprawdę chcesz przylecieć w weekend? To już za trzy dni. Przecież nie musimy.._** Tym razem to Alex uciszyła Maggie pocałunkiem.

 ** _To nie podlega dyskusji.  Zbyt długo na Ciebie, na nas czekałam_** mówiła prawie nieprzytomna ze szczęścia Danvers.

 ** _W takim razie do soboty?_** powiedziała Maggie z szerokim uśmiechem. ** _  
_**

**_Może uda mi się urwać już w piątek. Dam znać._** Alex zaczęła szybko planować. ** _  
_**

**_Cały samolot czeka już Tylko na Panią..._** ich moment przerwała obsługa terminalu. ** _  
_**

**_Ok już idę. Przepraszam_** odparła Maggie nie odrywając wzroku od Danvers. ** _  
_**

     Ich ręce powoli się rozłączyły. Mimo tego, że miały widzieć się zaledwie za trzy dni zarówno w sercu Maggie jak i Alex rozlewała się tęsknota. Alex stała tam nieruchomo do momentu kiedy Kara i Maggie zniknęły za rogiem. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Zdążyła i odważyła się pocałować kobietę, którą kocha od dawna…

                            ----------------------------------------------------------------

       Kara cierpliwie zajęła miejsce w samolocie i poczekała na Maggie. Kiedy tylko samolot zaczął kołować dosłownie jakby się to z niej wyrwało..

 ** _Maggie nie mogę uwierzyć w to co właśnie się wydarzyło. Gdybym nie widziała tego na własne oczy…Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę. Wyjaśniłyście sobie wszystko?_** powiedziała na jednym wdechu Kara. ** _  
_**

**_Kara, jak sama widziałaś to raczej teraz nie rozmawiałyśmy…_** zawstydziła się Maggie.

**_Racja. Nie da się ukryć. Maggie?.. Wiem, że to moja siostra i to może wydawać się dziwne, ale.. Jak było? No wiesz pierwszy pocałunek z Alex.._ **

     Maggie westchnęła głęboko i zamknęła oczy. Rozmarzona przegryzła swoją dolną wargę. Już tylko na samą myśl o tym pocałunku czuła się błogo. Na ustach nadal czuła smak Alex. Jej serce zaczęło przyspieszać, a żołądek podskakiwał.

 ** _Wiesz, nie potrafię tego tak po prostu opisać. To było jak sztorm. Fala, która zwala Cię z nóg. Tylko, że ta fala to coś czego wyczekujesz. Nie możesz doczekać się tego momentu kiedy stracisz grunt pod nogami. To było.. Całowałam wiele kobiet, ale ten pocałunek, on był kompletnie… nieziemski_** szepnęła Maggie.

 ** _Kochana chyba wpadłaś po uszy. Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi. Trudno jest oprzeć się siostrom Danvers_** zachichotała Kara.

**_Alex obiecała, że przyleci w weekend. Chce porozmawiać._ **

**_A o czym tu rozmawiać. Kochacie się i nareszcie odważyłyście się do tego przyznać._ **

     Maggie chwile się zamyśliła i nieco posmutniała..

**_Kara to nie jest takie proste. Ona jest w Seattle a ja w National City. Nie chcę w jakikolwiek sposób wpływać na jej decyzję odnośnie pracy, kariery. Nie chcę aby z siebie rezygnowała. Ja z kolei w National mam dom, znalazłam tu pracę, przyjaciół... Czasami samo uczucie może być niewystarczające.._ **

**_Wiesz co? Chyba pocałunek z moją siostrą całkiem odebrał Ci rozum bo gadasz takie głupoty, że szkoda tego słuchać. Skoro się kochacie to na pewno znajdziecie jakieś dobre rozwiązanie. Maggie trafiło Ci się wielkie szczęście. Kochasz i jesteś kochana. Tylko to się liczy. Reszta się jakoś ułoży. Aż wstyd, że jako Twoja młodsza przyszła szwagierka muszę Ci przypominać o takich rzeczach._ **

     Maggie zaczerwieniła się na słowa o przyszłej szwagierce.

 ** _Kara…_ _Ja i Alex musimy się tak naprawdę poznać, dogadać wspólnie czego oczekujemy od życia, siebie nawzajem_** starała się ostudzić Karę. ** _  
_**

**_Bla bla. Skoczycie za sobą w ogień. Tyle Ci powiem. Teraz lepiej spróbuj zasnąć, bo serio nie mogę słuchać tych głupot. Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby wszystko opowiedzieć Jamesowi_** z wciąż takim samym entuzjazmem dodała Kara.

 ** _Mogę Cię prosić, żebyś zachowała to jeszcze dla siebie? Znaczy oprócz Jamesa. To Twój przyszły mąż. Chodzi mi o całą resztę. Daj mi i Alex czas ok?_** powiedziała nieśmiało Maggie. ** _  
_**

**_Dla mojej szwagierki wszystko_** powiedziała Danvers i przytuliła Maggie do siebie.

 ** _Dzięki Kara. Masz rację siostry Danvers są najlepsze na świecie_** powiedziała Maggie i zaczęła układać się do snu.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> co przyniesie niezapowiedziana wizyta Alex w National City...

      Alex z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy czekała przed lotniskiem na taksówkę. Co chwilę dotykała palcami swoich ust tak jakby nie mogła uwierzyć, że nie dalej jak dziesięć minut temu te same usta całowały najpiękniejszą kobietę na świecie. Na swojej dolnej wardze czuła jeszcze ugryzienie Maggie. Jej serce roznosiło z radości.

_Maggie całowała mnie tak, że nie muszę mieć wątpliwości czy jej się podobam. Te usta.. o Boże ten język_..  na samą myśl Alex czuła przypływ pożądania w okolicy swojego łona.

_Co ta kobieta ze mną wyprawia. To był dopiero pierwszy pocałunek.._

      Alex wsiadła do podstawionej taksówki. Miała w sobie tyle radości, emocji. Musiała to z siebie wyrzucić. Sięgnęła po telefon i bez zastanowienia wybrała numer Sary..

_**Halo? Sara, kiepsko Cię słyszę. Właśnie wracam z lotniska. Dasz radę się ze mną spotkać na mieście za jakieś pół godziny? Muszę Ci coś ważnego powiedzieć**_.

**_Alex przysięgam Ci, że jeżeli znowu coś spieprzyłaś z Maggie to nie licz już na moją pomoc. Sama będę do niej startować jak Boga kocham_** śmiała się Sara.

**_Hmm możesz spróbować, ale wydaje mi się, możesz mieć problem. Sawyer jest już zajęta_** powiedziała z dumą w głosie Alex.

**_I tak trzymaj Danvers. Wiedziałam, że jesteś twarda sztuka. Będę w tej kawiarni przy szpitali za jakieś pół godziny. Musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć._ **

**_Ok widzimy się na miejscu. Sara.. jeszcze raz bardzo Ci dziękuję._ **

**_Daj spokój od tego ma się przyjaciół. Alex czy to znaczy, że straciłam właśnie moje bonusy z Tobą._ **

     Alex szczerze się roześmiała… ** _Co do tego niestety nie mam wątpliwości. Promocja się już skończyła. Bardzo mi przykro._**

**_W imię wyższej idei.. niech stracę. Trzymaj się kochana. Cieszę się Twoim szczęściem. Widzimy się na miejscu. PA_ **

     Alex nawet nie musiała się zastanawiać nad tym, że teraz już nie jest singlem. Teraz się z kimś spotyka. Teraz jest zakochana..

                              --------------------------------------------------------------------------

        Po rozmowie z Sarą, kobieta pokazała się na chwilę w szpitalu tak jak obiecała ordynatorowi. Burmistrz nie krył swojego wzruszenia i podziwu dla umiejętności pani doktor. Ten dzień kończył się znacznie lepiej jak mogłaby kiedykolwiek przypuszczać. Jednego dnia bowiem zdobyła uznanie wśród innych lekarzy i co najważniejsze.. zawalczyła o miłość i nie została odtrącona. Alex wzięła prysznic i położyła się w łóżku.

_Muszę stanąć na głowie, żeby polecieć w sobotę do Maggie. Jest tyle spraw do omówienia. Nie dała mi dokończyć na lotnisku, chciałam powiedzieć jej że ją kocham. Wiem, że ją kocham, ale jeśli nie będzie chciała się z niczym spieszyć dam jej tyle czasu ile potrzebuję. Jest tego warta by na nią czekać. No i co teraz z ich pracą.. teraz dzielą ich setki kilometrów. Nie będę w stanie być z nią na odległość. Nie, kiedy wiem, że mogłabym mieć ją blisko._

Alex poczuła strach. Z jednej strony cieszyła się z tego, że nareszcie ma Maggie. Z drugiej strony wiedziała, że nie będzie łatwo. Ich życia toczyły się teraz w innych miejscach. Z myśli wyrwał Alex dźwięk otrzymanego smsa..

_Czuję jeszcze twój smak i zapach na sobie.. nie mogę się doczekać kiedy poczuję na sobie Twój ciepły oddech, Twój dotyk...   Maggie_

W tej chwili nie miała już wątpliwości. Ich drogi się nareszcie spotkały i nie pozwoli aby praca czy kariera je rozdzieliły.

          ----------------------------------------------------

**_Oczywiście, że szpital cały czas stara się pozyskiwać wysokiej klasy specjalistów. Doktor Danvers jest tego najlepszym przykładem_** mówił z dumą dyrektor szpitala na zebraniu z władzami miasta. Po udanej operacji burmistrza okazało się że szpital może pozyskać ogromne dotacje z budżetu miasta. 

Dla Alex czas po operacji burmistrza był jakąś magia. Wszyscy na korytarzu zaczęli jej mówić dzień dobry. Ordynator przebąknął, że będzie teraz ponownie wybierać swojego zastępcę i poważnie rozważa jej kandydaturę. Nie wspominając już o tym, że samodzielne operacje nie były już problemem. To wszystko wydarzyło się w zaledwie dwa dni od zabiegu.

      Alex przez cały czas żyła jeszcze na fali pocałunku z Maggie. Przez te dwa dni kobiety wymieniły ze sobą chyba tysiące smsów.  Alex czuła się jak nastolatka, która pierwszy raz się całowała, zakochała. Odliczała godziny do odlotu.  Planowała lecieć na weekend w piątek wieczorem po dyżurze. Nie nazywałaby się jednak Alex Danvers gdyby nie skorzystała z okazji. Kiedy dyrektor przyszedł osobiście powiadomić o pozyskanych dzięki niej dotacjach, Alex od słowa do słowa uzyskała od samego dyrektora wolny piątek. Pozwoliło jej to właśnie w czwartkowe popołudnie stać na lotnisku. Nie uprzedziła nikogo. To miała być pełna niespodzianka. Kiedy wylądowała w National późnym wieczorem, zadzwoniła do Kary. Okazało się że wszyscy są u Toma. Spotkanie zupełnie bez okazji, ale byli tam wszyscy jej znajomi, łącznie z jej Maggie. Kiedy wysiadła z taksówki pod barem na zewnątrz czekała jej siostra. Alex chciała chociaż zostawić walizkę w aucie.

**_Mam nadzieję że nie powiedziałaś Maggie że jestem. Chcę zrobić jej niespodziankę._** Alex trzęsła się z podekscytowania. ** _  
_**

**_Spoko. Maggie jeszcze nie ma. Chciała po dyżurze wrócić do domu żeby się trochę ogarnąć. Myślę, że będzie miło zaskoczona, że jesteś już dzisiaj. Mówiłam tylko Jamesowi że będziemy mieli chętnego na nocleg chyba że Ty i Maggie..._** mrugnęła do niej dwuznacznie Kara. **  
**

**_Kara, nie zaczynaj proszę. Ja i Maggie musimy porozmawiać, a nie uprawiać sex maratony. Nie to, że miałabym coś przeciwko, ale chce żeby Maggie nie czuła się zobowiązana ani przytłoczona_** mówiła całkiem poważnie Alex. ** _  
_**

**_Dobra siostra wyluzuj. Chodź do środka.  Jest Winn, Susan i reszta.  Wszyscy ucieszą się na Twój widok_** powiedziała Kara i pociągnęła ją do środka. Faktycznie z każdej strony otaczają ja znajomi twarze. Kiedy zobaczyła przy barze Susan od razu podeszła żeby się przywitać.

**_Nie wierzę.  Kogo ja widzę jedna jedyna doktor Danvers.  Choć tu dzieciaku_** Susan rozłożyła szeroko ręce gotowe do uścisku.

**_Muszę Ci się przyznać że stęskniłam się za Tobą. Nie masz zamiaru wrócić?_** zapytała kobieta z robiąc błagalny wzrok. ** _  
_**

**_Czas pokaże. Powoli zaczyna mi się układać w Seattle. Do końca roku zdecyduje_** odparła Alex i rozglądała się kto jeszcze jest na spotkaniu. ** _  
_**

**_Hej Danvers wracasz?_** Odezwał się znienacka Winn.

**_Wstyd przyznać, ale tęskniliśmy za Tobą na ostrym dyżurze. Musisz wrócić bo nie jesteś na bieżąco kochana. Zostałaś oficjalnie zdetronizowana. Już nie jesteś najseksowniejsza lesbijka w National_** z szerokim uśmiechem wyznał Winn. Robił to specjalnie. Doskonale wiedział co wydarzyło się między nią a Maggie. Wiedział że Alex ma przylecieć, żeby mogły ze spokojem porozmawiać. Nie wiedział jednak,że Alex jest o jeden dzień szybciej. Winn podpuszczał Alex. Był ciekawy czy Alex się wszystkim pochwali. Przyzna, że ona i Maggie..

**_Serio? Kto odebrał mi ten tytuł_** pełna zawiedzenia odparła kobieta.

**_I tu trzymaj się mocno. Nikt inny jak Maggie Sawyer. Ta Maggie Sawyer. Zdziwiona co?_ **

      Alex uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Nie chciała jednak psuć zabawy Winnowi. 

**_Nie wierzę. Serio? Skąd ta wiadomość?_** Cały czas podjudzała mężczyznę. 

**_Otóż moja droga. Maggie chyba się z kimś spotyka. Wygadała się, że będzie się z NIĄ podkreślam z NIĄ widzieć w tym tygodniu. Nic dziwnego,  że nie przyszła tu od razu po dyżurze tylko pewnie robi się na bóstwo. Myślę że to dzisiaj ma się z nią spotkać. To ktoś nowy, nie z naszego szpitala. Udało mi się tylko wyciągnąć, że to będzie duże zaskoczenie. Sama nie przypuszczała, że tak wyjdzie_** powiedział Winn i czekał na reakcję Alex. Ta nie zdradziła się niczym. Nawet sprawiała wrażenie naprawdę zdziwionej.

**_Dzisiaj ma się z nią spotkać? Tak mówiła?_** Upewniała się Alex.

**_No nie na darmo pojechała do domu żeby się przygotować. Alex przecież nie będę Ci takich rzeczy tłumaczyć, chyba Ty powinnaś wiedzieć co i jak._ **

       Alex nie wiedziała co ma o tym myśleć. Przecież nikt nie wiedział oprócz Kary, że będzie już dzisiaj. Jak zwykle jej młodsza siostra musiała wszystko wygadać.

_Albo.. nie,  nie jej Maggie_ przemknęło kobiecie przez myśl. Alex znalazła w tłumie swoją siostrę.

**_Gadaj jak na spowiedzi czy wygadałaś się przed Maggie że będę już dziś wieczorem_** dopytywała zdezorientowana Alex.

**_Alex za kogo Ty mnie masz.  Nie zepsułabym Ci  przecież niespodzianki t_** łumaczyła się mała Danvers.

**_Skoro ona nie wie.. skoro to ktoś z innego szpitala.._** powtarzała sama do siebie Alex. ** _  
_**

**_Alex co Ty tam mruczysz pod nosem?_** Kara nie miała pojęcia o co chodzi jej siostrze.

**_Maggie nie wiedziała że będę już dzisiaj. Tymczasem Winn powiedział, że Maggie dzisiaj ma się spotkać z dziewczyną.  Że to ktoś spoza tego szpitala i że sama jest zaskoczona że tak wyszło. Kara może to nie chodzi wcale o mnie_** ze smutkiem i przerażeniem w oczach odpowiedziała Alex.....


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie nie wiedziała że będę już dzisiaj. Tymczasem Winn powiedział, że Maggie dzisiaj ma się spotkać z dziewczyną, że to ktoś spoza tego szpitala i że sama jest zaskoczona że tak wyszło. Kara może to nie chodzi wcale o mnie ze smutkiem i przerażeniem w oczach odpowiedziała Alex....

**_Chcesz powiedzieć że Maggie…_ **

**_Tak. Chcę powiedzieć, że Maggie kogoś ma.  W takim razie co to znaczyło dla niej co wydarzyło się w Seattle. Ona zabawiła się moim kosztem? Jeśli Maggie nie wiedziała, że tu dzisiaj będę to dlaczego właśnie szykuje się w domu na wyjście i dlaczego Winn wie o wszystkim_**? Alex chciałaby znać odpowiedzi na te wszystkie pytania.

       Kara posmutniała.

**_Spokojnie, pewnie jest jakieś sensowne wytłumaczenie. Chyba nie przyprowadziłaby nikogo innego. Wiedziała, że ja tu będę. To na pewno jakieś nieporozumienie, chociaż.._** Kara na chwilę się zawiesiła. Zastanawiała się czy powiedzieć na głos to o czym myślała…

**_Alex ona mnie prosiła żeby nikomu nic nie mówić o Was. Myślałam że nie chce robić zbędnego szumu. W sensie chce dać Wam czas tylko dla Was. Bez tłumaczeń przed wszystkimi._ **

         Alex poczuła, że jej nogi robią się słabe. Momentalnie w głowie powstała burza myśli..

_To niemożliwe żeby to wszystko było udawane. Jestem pewna, że Maggie coś wtedy poczuła. Byłaby aż tak okrutna, żeby zabawić się moim kosztem? Była przecież też moim przyjacielem.. Jednak to wszystko co mówił Winn…Muszę to z nim wyjaśnić.._

          Alex ruszyła jak poparzona w stronę Winna. Kiedy podeszła do niego, nie zwracała uwagi czy z kimś rozmawiał. Chwyciła go za ramię i odciągnęła na bok.

**_Winn, skąd wiesz o tym, że Maggie nie jest hetero?_** zapytała nerwowym głosem.

**_Hej, Alex o co Ci chodzi. Mówiłem już. Wygadała się że spotka się z kobietą o_** dpowiedział kompletnie zaskoczony Winn. ** _  
_**

**_Mówiła coś na temat tej kobiety? Konkretnego terminu, miejsca spotkania?_** Alex starała dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej. ** _  
_**

**_To jakieś przesłuchanie? Maggie nie mówiła dokładnie o kogo chodzi. Powiedziała tylko, że to osoba spoza tego szpitala, spoza pracy. Nie mówiła gdzie i kiedy. Wydaje mi się jednak, że myślała o dzisiaj skoro nie przyszła tu zaraz po dyżurze jak zwykle._** Winn nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nie wie wszystkiego, a to co mówi wcale nie pomaga Maggie. Mężczyzna miał czyste chęci. Chciał się trochę z Alex podroczyć. Zobaczyć kiedy sama się przyzna, że to ona jest tą tajemniczą kobietą. W rezultacie wszystko co mówił jedynie utwierdziło Alex w przekonaniu, że Maggie ma kogoś tu na miejscu w National.

**_Alex wszystko w porządku? Nie wyglądasz za dobrze_** zapytał szczerze zatroskany Winn. Przez chwilę chciał się nawet przyznać i przeprosić za całe to droczenie się z nią ale ostatecznie dał sobie spokój z wyjaśnieniami.

**_Bo nie czuję się za dobrze. Jaka ja byłam głupia. Kolejny raz_** odpowiedziała pod nosem Alex.

**_O czym Ty mówisz?_** zdziwił się Winn tym bardziej, że Alex po prostu odeszła od niego bez słowa i poszła w kierunku toalety. Przez chwilę obserwował ją jak stała w kolejce i musiał przyznać, że był zaskoczony faktem, że po paru chwilach Alex dość otwarcie zaczęła flirtować z kobietą która ją zaczepiła.

**_Co ona do diabła wyprawia. Przecież w każdej chwili może wejść tutaj Maggie_** mówił sam do siebie. To wszystko nie wyglądało dobrze. Postanowił porozmawiać z młodszą Danvers o co tutaj chodzi.

**_Kara? Możesz mi wytłumaczyć o co chodzi Twojej siostrze? Właśnie mnie dosłownie przesłuchała na temat Maggie. Biorąc pod uwagę, że się całowały wcześniej a teraz miały pogadać to zachowuje się bynajmniej dziwnie._ **

**_Zaraz Winn, Ty wiesz o nich? Jak to?_** Kara nie kryła zdziwienia.

**_Kiedy próbowałem się umówić z Maggie, ona mi wszystko opowiedziała. Pewnie miała już dość udawania przed wszystkimi. Jestem dobrym słuchaczem. Przez te kilka miesięcy ja i Maggie staliśmy się sobie bliscy w sensie przyjaciół. Od dawna wiem co Sawyer czuje do Twojej siostry. Od początku namawiałem ją, żeby zaryzykowała i walczyła o Alex. Nawet nie wiesz jak się ucieszyłem kiedy powiedziała mi że się całowały. Ona dosłownie płakała z radości, że ona i Alex mają szanse na bycie razem_** z entuzjazmen odpowiedział niczego nieświadomy mężczyzna.

        Kara zaniemówiła. Już teraz wiedziała o jak wielkim nieporozumieniu jest mowa.

**_Powiedziałeś Alex, że Maggie spotyka się dzisiaj z dziewczyną tak? Spoza szpitala tak?_** Kara próbowała mówić spokojnie. ** _  
_**

**_Co mam poradzić, chciałem ja troszkę podjudzić czy się od razu wygada o niej i Maggie._ **

**_Winn Ty…. Alex miała przylecieć dopiero jutro. Maggie nic nie wie o tym, że Alex tu jest rozumiesz. Cholera. Moja siostra jest przekonana, że Maggie kogoś ma! Myśli, że Maggie szykuje się na wieczór z kimś innym bo jej teoretycznie miało tu dzisiaj nie być. Gdzie ona teraz jest ?_** zapytała przestraszona kobieta. ** _  
_**

**_O cholera ale narobiłem bigosu. Nie wiedziałem kiedy ma przylecieć..myślałem. Kurczę to moja wina. Muszę jej to wszystko wyjaśnić tym bardziej, że ona chce chyba zrobić na złość Maggie._** Winn wskazał Alex która pozwalała już teraz otwarcie kobiecie z kolejki na obłapianie się. Zanim Winn i Kara zdążyli zareagować Alex weszła z napaloną kobietą do toalety. Kara wiedziała, że musi zareagować zanim dojdzie do czegoś. Ruszyła w kierunku toalety kiedy usłyszała za sobą piszczący głos.

**_Ty Brutusie. Nic nie powiedziałaś, że Alex przyleciała już dzisiaj. Właśnie przyszłam i Susan mi powiedziała. O mój Boże nawet nie myślałam, że zobaczę ją już dzisiaj. Szybko mów gdzie jest ona jest. Nie wytrzymam już minuty dłużej_** Maggie dosłownie podskakiwała z radości. ** _  
_**

           Kara stała jak wryta. Patrzyła na Maggie, która aż cała trzęsła się z radości na wiadomość o Alex. Nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Tragedia wisiała w powietrzu.

**_Alex jest w toalecie. Schowaj się a ja po nią pójdę ok? Udaj zaskoczoną proszę. Zależało jej żeby zrobić Ci niespodziankę_** próbowała ratować sytuację Kara.

**_W toalecie? Oj Danvers z drogi. Nie wytrzymam już ani minuty kiedy wiem, że ona jest za drzwiami obok._** Maggie nie czekając na reakcję dziewczyny dosłownie siłą przedarła się przez mur jaki stawiała Kara i weszła do toalety. Kara ruszyła w ślad za nią. Starała się ją jakoś jednak zatrzymać. Kiedy obie dosłownie wpadły do toalety, Kara załamała się na widok, który zastała razem Maggie.

          Alex była oparta o ścianę między umywalkami, nie była sama. Całowała się i obściskiwała z kobietą poznaną w kolejce. Na widok Maggie nawet nie starała się przestać. Patrząc na Maggie jeszcze bardziej wpiła się w usta nieznajomej kobiety.

          Alex czuła się zraniona i zdradzona. Chciała tego samego dla Maggie. Nie starała się już o racjonalne myślenie. Chciała po prostu pokazać Maggie, że nie tylko ona z niej zdołała zadrwić mając kogoś na boku.

           Oczy Maggie momentalnie wypełniły się łzami. Nie były to już niestety łzy radości. Na jej oczach bowiem Alex, jej Alex którą kochała, z którą chciała być ..całowała kogoś innego. Maggie przyłożyła dłoń do swoich ust by powstrzymać głośny szloch i wybiegła z toalety. Nie zwracając uwagi na wołającą ją Susan czy próbującego ją zatrzymać Winna. Wybiegła z baru i po chwili odjechała swoim motorem.

           Kiedy Alex spojrzała na Karę zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak. Odsunęła od siebie napastliwą kobietę, która wzdrygnęła ramionami i wyszła z toalety. Alex podeszła do Kary.

**_Coś się stało oprócz tego, że Maggie dostała to na co zasłużyła? Mam nadzieję, że poczuje się tak samo beznadziejnie jak ja. Dwa dni a ona już umawiała się z kimś innym. Jak mogłam być tak naiwna._** Przez Alex przemawiała tylko złość i chęć zemsty. Kara tylko załamała ręce.

**_To nie tak. Winn wszystko pokręcił. Chciał Ci dokuczyć. Zobaczyć czy się sama przyznasz._** Alex nie ukrywała, że kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumie.

**_O czym Ty mówisz. Co ma do tego wszystkiego Winn._ **

**_Alex.. ona z nikim innym się nie spotyka. Przyszła pięć minut temu i dosłownie podskakiwała z radości, że tu dzisiaj jesteś. Winn.. jest jej przyjacielem. Wiedział o wszystkim z Seattle. Droczył się tylko z Tobą .. a Ty…_ **

            Twarz Alex robiła się coraz bledsza. Było widać jak krew powoli z niej odpływa. Kiedy tylko uświadomiła sobie co się właśnie stało, nie patrząc na nic usiadła na gołej podłodze w toalecie. Jej dolna warga zaczęła drżeć, jej ręce dosłownie trzęsły się z nerwów.

**_Skoro Maggie.. czyli to co mówił Winn było.. a teraz… O mój boże Kara co ja najlepszego zrobiłam_** zapłakała Alex i ze wstydu schowała twarz w dłoniach. Kara uklękła przy swojej siostrze by ją przytulić, wesprzeć. Wiedziała jednak, że to co wydarzyło się parę minut wcześniej mogło zniszczyć wszystko. Uczucie, które nie zdążyło jeszcze w pełni rozkwitnąć…


	39. Chapter 39

      Maggie nie wiedziała gdzie jedzie. Gnała przed siebie. Łzy spływały po jej policzkach. Od czasu do czasu kręciła tylko przecząco głową. Nie mieściło jej się w głowie jak w jednej chwili z wyżyn szczęścia można spaść w otchłań smutku. Maggie naprawdę wierzyła, że ona i Alex mogą razem stworzyć coś cennego, wyjątkowego. Teraz pędziła w czwartkową noc przed siebie z sercem, które nie potrafiło sobie poradzić z całą tą goryczą. Maggie zjechała na pobocze. Wciąż płynące łzy nie pozwalały jej bezpiecznie prowadzić. Kiedy udało jej się złapać dwa głębokie wdechy i wstępnie powstrzymać rzekę łez, odpaliła silnik i ruszyła do domu. Chciała być sama. Zaszyć się sama ze sobą. Bo przecież kolejny raz była i będzie sama….

                              -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Do toalety nieśmiało weszła Susan. Kiedy zobaczyła siedzącą na podłodze Alex zalaną łzami jej serce pękało.

 ** _Co tu się do licha dzieję? Winn stoi na zewnątrz i cały czas powtarza, że jest skończonym idiotą. Maggie wybiegła z baru jak poparzona, a Ty siedzisz na podłodze w publicznej toalecie i płaczesz jak małe dziecko. Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć o co tu chodzi? Co tu się wydarzyło? Bo wyraźnie coś mnie ominęło_** zirytowana już tym wszystkim rzuciła Susan.

 ** _Dalej Danvers wstawaj z tej podłogi. Chyba nie po to leciałaś tutaj taki kawał. Mam nadzieję, że za chwilę usiądziemy wszyscy razem z rozhisteryzowanym Winnem i dowiem się jaką głupotę zrobiły moje bachory. Czy ja muszę Wam wiecznie matkować? Jesteście gorsi jak moje dzieciaki w domu_** próbowała rozluźnić sytuację Susan.

      Z pomocą Kary, Alex powoli pozbierała się z podłogi. Nie mogła jednak całkowicie przestać płakać. To co zrobiła Maggie było gówniarskie i niepoważne. To co zrobiła im…

                              -------------------------------------------------------------

 ** _Alex cholera, ja nie wiedziałem, że to tak wyjdzie. Ja chciałem tylko…Co ja mam teraz zrobić…_** prawie skomlał Winn.

       Alex spojrzała na niego z ogromnym bólem w oczach. Dopiero po chwili powiedziała

 ** _Nie powiem, że jesteś całkowicie bez winy.. ale to ja zachowałam się… nawet nie będę tego komentować ok? Jedno jest pewne. Kompletnie nie myślałam. Jak ja spojrzę jej w oczy po tym? No jeśli w ogóle będzie chciała mnie widzieć na oczy_**.

 ** _Zaraz chwila. Bo coś zaczynam łapać, ale…._** wtrąciła się Susan.

 ** _Czy ja dobrze rozumiem ..Ty i Maggie? O cholerka to …. WOW_** potrząsnęła głową kobieta. To był dla niej szok. Przecież te dwie kobiety niemal się nie pozabijały na początku..

 ** _No ok. Ale co z tym wszystkim wspólnego ma Winn?_** Ten element układanki nie pasował Vasqes do całości.

        Kiedy cała trójka wspólnie wyjaśniła Susan wszystko od początku, po kolei.. kobieta tylko złapała się za głowę.

 ** _Nie wiem kto z tego całego towarzystwa jest głupszy. Ty Winn, który jak dziecko w przedszkolu próbuje podejść koleżankę czy Ty Alex, która nawet chwili nie pomyślałaś. Ty nawet nie dałaś Maggie szansy na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia tylko jak zazdrosna nastolatka rzuciłaś się na pierwszą lepszą babkę, żeby komuś coś udowodnić. Jak Wy wszyscy możecie decydować o życiu lub śmierci w pracy skoro prywatnie jesteście całkowicie niedojrzali_** wzdychała zszokowana kobieta. Przy stoliku zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy chyba wiedzieli, że Susan ma całkowitą rację i nikt nie odważył się nic dodać. Alex cicho szlochała, Winn nie mógł patrzeć na jej cierpienie.

 ** _Susan jak myślisz co powinniśmy teraz zrobić? Może jest z tego jakieś wyjście_** zapytał Winn.

 ** _Chyba żartujesz, że teraz wielce chcecie się poradzić. Zachowaliście się jak banda gówniarzy. A teraz jak już się wszystko spieprzyło to przychodzicie po radę. W tym wszystkim żal mi tylko Maggie, która niczemu winna oberwała bez obrazy dla Ciebie Alex, ale Maggie oberwała od Ciebie nieziemsko. To taka szczera dziewczyna. Nie zasłużyła sobie na to_** mówiła dalej Susan.

 ** _Susan proszę Cię. Nie musisz mnie bardziej dołować. Już czuję się beznadziejnie. Cały czas mam przed oczami wyraz jej twarzy. Zraniłam ją. Zrozumiem, jeśli nie będzie chciała ze mną już nawet rozmawiać_** na nowo zaczęła płakać Alex.

 ** _Mleko się już rozlało i nic z tym nie zrobimy. Teraz trzeba zrobić wszystko, żeby ratować to co się tylko da_** powiedziała Susan gładząc Alex po ramieniu.

 ** _Może ja z nią pogadam?_** wtrącił Winn. ** _Maggie traktuje mnie jak przyjaciela. Alex Ty nawet nie wiesz jak ona Cię kocha. Po tym jak wróciła z Seattle.. nigdy nie widziałem jej szczęśliwszej_** powiedział.

 ** _Winn…_** Alex kompletnie zatkało.

**_Tak wiem powinnaś usłyszeć to od niej ale.. Alex obiecuję, że zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby to jakoś odkręcić._ **

**_Ok kochani. Mam plan ale nie obiecuję czy się uda. Musimy spróbować. Winn postaraj się skontaktować z Maggie. Ona nie wie, że do całej sytuacji dołożyłeś swoje. W momencie kiedy się do wszystkiego przyznasz.. i nie patrz tak na mnie musisz się przyznać. Może jednak Cię nie wyrzuci za drzwi. Tak jak zrobiłeś niestety wejście Maggie u Alex tak teraz musisz zrobić wejście Alex u Maggie. Tylko wtedy może zgodzi się  pogadać z Danvers._ **

      Susan spojrzała w kierunku wyglądającej jak wszystkie nieszczęścia świata Alex.

          **_A Ty nie wiem czy staniesz na głowie, czy pójdziesz tam po kolanach. Po tym jak Winn jej wszystko powie, Ty masz to naprawić rozumiemy się? Inaczej Maggie nie będzie Twoim jedynym problemem. Jeśli tego nie naprostujesz będziesz miała ze mną do czynienia. Rozumiemy się?_**

        Alex posłusznie przytaknęła głowa i kolejny raz wytarła łzy z policzków.

**_Winn ruszaj i daj znać co i jak. Ty Danvers jedź do Kary i ogarnij się. Nie chcę mówić jak wyglądasz. Do kiedy zostajesz w National?_ **

**_W poniedziałek wieczorem mam wylot._ **

**_Czy Ty tam w Seattle w ogóle coś pracujecie? Ile Ty masz wolnego co?_ **

**_To długa historia. Może później wszystko opowiem_** przyznała Alex i wstała od stolika.

**_Do roboty bachory. Macie zrobić wszystko co w Waszej mocy, żeby się udało._ **

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------_ **

      Winn nawet nie próbował dzwonić do Maggie. Wiedział, że musi to załatwić. Nie chciał tracić czasu, ani dać kobiecie szansy na zbycie go. Musiał być stanowczy, bo nie było opcji, że zadzwoni do dziewczyn i powie, że nic z tego. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest już późno, było bowiem po północy. Stał pod drzwiami Maggie i zbierał się, żeby zadzwonić dzwonkiem.

          _Raz się żyje. Winn musisz dać radę. Napraw to co spieprzyłeś_ pomyślał i zadzwonił. Przez chwilę myślał, że nikogo nie ma. Nie było słychać jakichkolwiek ruchów. Zadzwonił więc ponownie. Nie było opcji, że podda się bez walki. Nagle zobaczył, że na schodach zaświeciło się światło. Maggie zeszła na dół i podeszła do drzwi.

          **_Winn? Co Ty tu robisz. Zdajesz sobie sprawę która jest godzina? Coś się stało?_** Po kobiecie było widać, że nie spała. Jej czerwone od płaczu oczy mówiły jednak same za siebie.

          **_Musimy porozmawiać Maggie i nie mogę z tym czekać do rana._** Winn wszedł do środka nie czekając na zaproszenie.

          **_Jeśli masz zamiar wypytywać mnie o to co się stało w barze to już teraz proszę Cię daj sobie spokój. Było minęło. Niestety kolejny raz w swoim życiu się pomyliłam. Widocznie tak miało być. Może ja w ogóle nie zasługuję na szczęście. Myślałam, że Alex jest inna, że coś do mnie czuje. Wtedy na lotnisku.. myślałam, że ona.. najwidoczniej dałam się nabrać._**

 ** _Maggie posłuchaj mnie proszę. Alex.. ona jest inna. Ona Cię kocha, tylko... to co dzisiaj zaszło w barze to moja wina_** powiedział półgłosem Winn.

 ** _Twoja wina? Nie rozumiem. W barze widziałam Alex, nie Ciebie więc nie ma o czym rozmawiać. Mam nadzieję, że się dobrze bawi ze swoją blondynką z toalety.._** Wargi Maggie zaczęły drżeć a oczy na nowo napełniać się łzami.

          **_To nie tak Maggie_**. ** _Ona zrobiła to przeze mnie. Przez to co jej powiedziałem zupełnie nieświadomie wprowadziłem ją w błąd. Alex przez moje gadanie pomyślała, że kogoś masz, że spotykasz się jeszcze z kimś innym_** odparł Winn i nie był w stanie spojrzeć Maggie w oczy.

 ** _Ja z kimś innym? Przecież sam wiesz, że Alex jest dla mnie...jak to przez Twoje gadanie. Co Ty jej do cholery nagadałeś Winn?_** odparła zdenerwowana kobieta.

**_Nie wiedziałem, że ma przylecieć dopiero jutro i powiedziałem, że pojechałaś do domu się przygotować bo masz się spotkać z dziewczyną. Mówiłem, że to ktoś spoza szpitala i takie tam. Coś jej nie pasowało bo pytała mnie kilka razy czy na pewno dzisiaj miałaś mieć to spotkanie. Ona nie miała pojęcia, że wiem o Was. Kiedy potwierdziłem, że dzisiaj myśląc w sumie o niej utwierdziłem ją w przekonaniu, że masz jeszcze kogoś oprócz niej. Jej dzisiaj miało tu nie być prawda. To miała być niespodzianka..._ **

**_Niewątpliwie była. Przyleciała dzień wcześniej po to żeby się dowiedzieć, że mam spotkanie z kimś innym. Dlatego to zrobiła. Chciała się na mnie odegrać.._** Maggie zaczęła wszystko powoli rozumieć.

 ** _Co zrobiła? Rozmawiałaś z nią?_** zaciekawił się Winn.

 ** _Nie rozmawiałyśmy. Wybiegłam z baru bo widziałam jak całuje się z jakąś blondynką w toalecie. Chciała mnie zranić, bo sama poczuła się oszukana. Cholera Winn, powinnam Cię teraz zabić za całe to zamieszanie._** Maggie nie potrafiła kryć swojego wzburzenia. 

 ** _Wiem Maggie, że nawaliłem na całej linii. Myślisz, że coś da się z tym zrobić?_** Nie tracił okazji Winn.

 ** _To nie jest takie proste Winn. Ona myślała, że ja z niej zadrwiłam. W sumie ona zrobiła to samo ze mną. Kiedy zobaczyłam ją w tej toalecie... Winn jej wzrok.  Ja jeszcze nie widziałam jej takiej._** Na samo wspomnienie o tym Maggie serce stanęło.

 ** _No ale skoro wiesz, że to było celowe. Maggie, Wy musicie się jakoś dogadać. Przecież wszystko już się dobrze układało. Chyba nie zrezygnujesz z Alex przez mój niewyparzony język._** Winn robił co tylko w jego mocy, by przekonać kobietę.

 ** _Winn, ja nie wiem czy Alex będzie chciała walczyć. Tak szybko była w stanie uwierzyć, że mogłam ją tak okłamać. Ona mi nie ufa, a po dzisiejszym dniu to już chyba nie będzie w stanie. Z drugiej strony.. ja nie wiem, czy ciągle chcę ..._** odparła niepewnie Maggie.

**_Maggie przestań pierdzielić takie głupoty. Prawda jest taka, że kochasz Alex. Jej też na Tobie zależy. Gdyby było inaczej nie chciałaby Cię dzisiaj zranić tak jak została zraniona. Wiem, że widziałaś ją z tą kobietą, ale chyba nie muszę Ci tego tłumaczyć, że to kompletnie nic dla niej nie znaczyło. Kiedy zrozumiała co się tak naprawdę stało... Maggie ona siedziała tam na podłodze i płakała jak małe dziecko. Tak długo walczyłaś, czekałaś na to. Proszę Cię nie pozwól zmarnować tego przeze mnie._ **

**_Winn naprawdę to nie jest takie proste. Jest już późno chcesz u mnie przenocować, czy wracasz do domu? Ja nie zamierzam już rozmawiać na ten temat. Muszę się z tym wszystkim przespać. Może jutro to będzie wyglądać dla mnie prościej. Teraz nie chcę już słyszeć o Tobie, czy o Alex. Chcę zostać sama, rozumiesz?_ **

Winn tylko przytaknął głową. Nie spodziewał się, że Maggie  zaraz po rozmowie z nim pobiegnie do Alex. Nie wiedział jednak, czy to co teraz usłyszał było pozytywne. Po Maggie widział, że jest zmęczona całą tą sytuacją. Nie tak pewnie wyobrażała sobie ostatecznie ten wieczór.

          **_Wracam do domu. Jeszcze raz Cię przepraszam. Tak jak przeprosiłem Alex. Maggie ona naprawdę jest w tej chwili w zupełnej rozsypce_** dodał na koniec mężczyzna.

          **_Wybacz Winn ale to nie moja zasługa. Mogła mieć większą wiarę we mnie i .. nie ważne. Nie zapominaj, że cała sytuacja uderzyła też we mnie. Ja też mam prawo czuć się zraniona. Może nawet bardziej jak Alex. Nie chcę Cię wyganiać, ale naprawdę jestem już zmęczona tym wszystkim_**.

          **_Ok już uciekam. Trzymaj się. Daj znać gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała._**

          **_Winn dzisiaj zrobiłeś już nadto. Uważaj na siebie_** powiedziała Maggie i zamknęła za nim drzwi.

                              ----------------------------------------------------------------------

          Maggie położyła się w łóżku i przykryła kołdrą po sam czubek nosa. Poczuła jak po policzkach płyną jej łzy. Chyba na palcach jednej ręki mogła policzyć w swoim życiu sytuacje kiedy nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. To niewątpliwie była jedna z nich. Z jednej strony wiedziała, że jej uczucie do Alex się nie zmieniły. Bolało ją tylko to jak szybko Alex straciła w nią wiarę. Z drugiej strony choć teraz już wiedziała, że była to jedynie zemsta z jej strony, sposób odegrania się, to nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że za każdym razem gdy zamykała oczy widziała Alex z tamtą kobietą. Maggie przytuliła się do poduszki i zamknęła oczy. Chciała teraz zasnąć. Nie myśleć o niczym. Zanim zasnęła dostała jeszcze smsa. Myślała, że to Winn chce dać znać, że cały i zdrowy jest już w domu. Kiedy spojrzała na telefon jako nadawca zobaczyła ALEX. Otworzyła wiadomość..

_Wiem, że nie mam nic na swoją obronę. Zawiodłam siebie, Ciebie, Nas. Daj mi proszę szansę to wszystko naprawić. Wiem, że to właśnie w Tobie ukryte jest moje szczęście.._

          ------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Winn zadzwonił do Susan i Alex jak tylko wyszedł od Maggie. Nie chciał ukrywać, że nie poszło mu rewelacyjnie. Co prawda powiedział ile w tym całym zamieszaniu było jego winą, ale nie miał wpływu już na to co czuje Maggie. Wracał do domu z poczuciem, że przez swoją głupotę zranił dwie bliskie mu osoby.

                    ------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Maggie obudziła się z uczuciem.. w sumie sama nie potrafiła tego określić. To nie była czysta złość czy zrezygnowanie. Wiedziała, że zależy jej na Alex. Nie wiedziała tylko czy obie chcą nadal siebie nawzajem.

 Kompletnie mechanicznie wstała i poszła pod prysznic. W tym samym czasie pod jej domem stał nikt inny jak Alex Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kochani, już jutro... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bw1uye8aOI


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kompletnie mechanicznie wstała i poszła pod prysznic. W tym samym czasie pod jej domem stał nikt inny jak Alex Danvers.....

       Alex obudziła się tego ranka jeszcze przed Karą (jeśli w ogóle można mówić, że spała) i nie chcąc słuchać znów tych wszystkich frazesów że będzie dobrze (skąd oni wszyscy mogą to wiedzieć) ubrała się i postanowiła pojechać do Maggie. Tylko w ten sposób mogła to wszystko naprawić. Cały czas wierzyła, że jest wciąż o co walczyć..

     Kiedy kolejny raz Maggie nie odpowiadała na jej pukania, Alex postanowiła postawić wszystko na jedną szalę. Wiedziała gdzie Maggie trzyma zapasowe klucze od domu. Przez chwilę się jeszcze wahała, ale ostatecznie doszła do wniosku, że już naprawdę nie ma nic do stracenia. Zabrała klucze i otworzyła sobie drzwi. Wchodząc do domu usłyszała, że ktoś jest w łazience. Alex nie myślała, że właśnie wtargnęła do nieswojego domu. W głowie miała tylko to, że musi porozmawiać z Maggie.  Bez zastanowienia ruszyła w kierunku sypialni, do której przylegała łazienka. Weszła do sypialni. Maggie najwidoczniej brała prysznic. Alex usiadła na łóżku i czekała. W głowie układała sobie co powinna powiedzieć, starała się przygotować do jednej z najważniejszych w jej życiu rozmów. Musiała zrobić wszystko by zawalczyć o swoje szczęście z Maggie.

     Po kilku minutach wszystko wskazywało na to, że kobieta wychodzi właśnie spod prysznica. Za chwilę stanie w drzwiach... Drzwi łazienki otworzyły się i Alex nie zdążyła się nawet odezwać...

 ** _Alex? Do jasnej cholery co Ty tu robisz. Jak tu weszłaś. Wyjdź proszę. Nie masz prawa wchodzić tu kiedy masz na to ochotę_**.. krzyczała Maggie ubrana tylko w szlafrok.

 ** _Wiem, że nie powinnam, przepraszam. Daj mi proszę pięć minut Twojego czasu. Później zrobię co tylko zechcesz. Zniknę z Twojego życia jeśli taka będzie Twoja decyzja..._** mówiła ze spuszczoną głową Alex. Maggie wplotła dłonie w swoje mokre włosy. Nie spodziewała się jej tutaj, teraz. Czuła, że nie jest na to jeszcze gotowa. Spojrzała na Danvers i powiedziała

 ** _Masz tylko pięć minut, później poproszę Cię, żebyś opuściła mój dom i oddała mi klucze, które pewnie zabrałaś ze skrytki._** Maggie podeszła i stanęła naprzeciwko Alex.

      Danvers nieśmiało podniosła głowę w górę. Nie wiedziała czy da radę spojrzeć kobiecie prosto w oczy. Czuła, że spod jej powiek za chwilę znów popłyną łzy.

**_Maggie ja.. nie wiem ile razy powinnam Cię przeprosić za wczoraj. Zachowałam się jak gówniarz. Nie mam zamiaru się tłumaczyć, że to wina Winna czy kogokolwiek innego. Zdaję sobie sprawę jak mogłaś się poczuć i wstydzę się tego co zrobiłam. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło._ **

     Maggie słuchała Alex bez jakichkolwiek emocji. Z jej twarzy nie można było wyczytać kompletnie nic. Danvers nie wiedziała czy ma mówić dalej, czy wstać i raz na zawsze zniknąć..

 ** _Wiem tylko, że wtedy na lotnisku.. Maggie proszę Cię daj mi jeszcze jedną szansę. Winn mówił, że mnie... z resztą nieważne co mówił Winn. Nie usłyszałam tego od Ciebie i pewnie nigdy nie usłyszę. Przepraszam Cię jeszcze raz za wszystko. Mam nadzieję, że spotkasz kogoś kto na Ciebie zasługuję_** wyszeptała Alex i powoli zaczęła podnosić się z łózka, żeby wyjść z sypialni, domu i życia Maggie.

     Kiedy już prawie wstała poczuła na swoim ramieniu rękę Maggie, która wgniatała ją z powrotem w łóżko. Alex spojrzała prosto w oczy Maggie. Nie widziała tam już takiej złości i zawodu jak przedtem. Nie wiedziała, co to znaczy, co ma zrobić. Usiadła na łóżku i patrząc na Maggie czekała.

     Sawyer głośno westchnęła i położyła drugą rękę na drugim ramieniu kobiety.

 ** _Co mówił Winn? Czego ode mnie nie usłyszysz_** szepnęła Maggie. Z jej policzków popłynęły łzy. Alex otworzyła usta, ale Maggie nie przerywała.. nie czekała na jej odpowiedź.

 ** _Mówił, że Cię kocham tak mocno, że to aż boli? Że od kiedy Cię poznałam nie potrafię myśleć o niczym innym tylko o Tobie? O tym że jesteś w każdym moim śnie? Czy, że nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić swojego życia bez Ciebie.._** mówiła przez łzy Maggie. ** _  
_**

      Alex zamarła. Nie spodziewała się właśnie tego, właśnie teraz. Obiecywała sobie wiele po tej rozmowie ale z pewnością nie tego. To było jak spełnienie jej najskrytszych marzeń. Alex otworzyła usta ale jedyne co zdołała powiedzieć to...

 ** _Możesz to wszystko jeszcze raz powtórzyć?_** I nieśmiało uśmiechnęła się do Maggie, która kompletnie rozbrojona jej odpowiedzią pochyliła się nad kobietą i pocałowała ją. Alex absolutnie się tego nie spodziewała. Jej obie brwi podniosły się z zaskoczenia. Prawie straciła równowagę, więc żeby nie opaść na łóżko przytrzymała się nóg Maggie. Kiedy Sawyer przerwała pocałunek, Alex zapomniała nawet jak oddychać. Trzymając ręce za jej kolanami patrzyła kobiecie w oczy i zaczęła powoli przesuwać dłonie ku górze. Maggie nie zareagowała. Ostatecznie kiedy dłonie Alex dotknęły jej gołych pośladków, delikatnie je ścisnęła. Alex cały czas spoglądała na nią tak jakby szukała przyzwolenia na kolejny ruch. W tym momencie Maggie zrobiła krok w tył. Alex nie wiedziała co zrobiła źle. Już chciała przepraszać za swoją śmiałość kiedy zrozumiała co się dzieję. Maggie rozwiązała szlafrok i powolnym ruchem zrzuciła go z siebie na podłogę. Alex nadal siedząc na łóżku czuła się jakby za chwilę miała stracić przytomność. Danvers miała przed sobą kobietę w której się kochała, całkowicie nagą, całkowicie obnażoną ze wszystkich swoich uczuć. Przyciągnęła ją do siebie. Jej usta delikatnie musnęły brzuch kobiety. Alex podniosła wzrok i starała się wyczytać cokolwiek w oczu Maggie. Stojąca kobieta chwyciła w dłonie twarz Alex i ponownie ją pocałowała. Tym razem jednak ten pocałunek był już głębszy, dużo bardziej zachłanny jak poprzedni. Nie odrywając swoich ust od ust Danvers, Maggie rozchyliła swoje nagie uda i usiadła na kolanach kobiety oplatając ją dosłownie swoimi nogami. Alex jęknęła w momencie kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że od ciała Maggie dzielą ją tylko jej ubrania. Przyciągnęła siedzącą jej na kolanach kobietę tak blisko siebie jak tylko się dało. Przerwała pocałunek, łapczywie starając się złapać powietrze. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że na swoich kolanach ma nagą boginię. Spojrzała prosto w oczy Maggie, kiedy ta chwyciła jej dłoń i skierowała ją na swoją prawą pierś. Alex dotykała jej tak delikatnie jakby miała być z porcelany. Swoim kciukiem muskała jej twardy sutek. Powoli zbliżyła do niego swoje usta. Kiedy nie napotkała sprzeciwu ze strony Maggie, wzięła sutek delikatnie do ust i possała. Maggie zamruczała i z rozkoszy odchyliła głowę do tyłu. Alex zachęcona reakcja kobiety zaczęła delikatnie pieścić sutek językiem, a drugi sutek drażniła opuszkami swoich palców. Maggie wplotła swoje palce we włosy Alex, aby móc skierować jej usta ponownie do pocałunku. Kiedy ich usta się spotkały Alex od razu poczuła Maggie język na swoich zębach jej dłonie zaczęły rozpinać jej bluzkę i wślizgiwać się pod nią. Alex podniosła ręce żeby ułatwić zdjęcie z niej zupełnie teraz nie potrzebnych ubrań. Danvers delikatnie pieściła dłońmi piersi Maggie. Po chwili jedną rękę zsunęła po umięśnionym brzuchu Maggie a jej palce nieśmiało zaczęły krążyć w okolicach łona kobiety. Kiedy Alex ostatecznie dotknęła łechtaczki Maggie obie zajęczały w tym samym momencie.

 ** _Jesteś taka wilgotna Maggie, pragnę Cię kochać, pieścić, zatracić się w Tobie_**  szeptała jej do ucha Alex i cały czas stymulowała jej punkt G. Te delikatne pieszczoty dawały Maggie maksimum rozkoszy. Przez jej ciało przechodziła fala gorąca. Odchyliła swoje ciało do tyłu tak jak tylko mogła byleby dać swojej kochance jak najlepszy dostęp. Jej oddech stawał się coraz szybszy.

 ** _Czekałam na to tyle czasu. Śniłam o tym co noc_** z zamkniętymi oczami mówiła Maggie. Kiedy ostatecznie zdjęła stanik, Alex spojrzała jej prosto w oczy i pełnym żądzy głosem powiedziała

**_Jesteś taka piękna. Twoje ciało.. Kochaj się ze mną. Nawet nie wiesz jak tego pragnę.._ **

     Alex nie potrzebowała kolejnego zaproszenia. Chwyciła Maggie i wstała z łóżka, cały czas trzymając kobietę w ramionach. Maggie poczuła, że jest jeszcze bardziej nakręcona jak przed chwilą. Silne ramiona Alex, jej nagie piersi, delikatne dłonie. Jej miękkie usta i obłędny zapach.. to wszystko sprawiało, że z pożądania kręciło jej się w głowie. Alex delikatnie położyła Maggie na łózko tak by kobieta znalazła się pod nią. Bez pośpiechu całowała jej usta, językiem muskała jej szyję i ucho. Centymetr po centymetrze poznawała i znaczyła ciało tak perfekcyjne, że zapierało dech w piersiach.  Ich nagie ciała delikatnie ocierały się o siebie. Maggie rozpięła spodnie Alex, mocno ścisnęła jej pośladki. Dzięki temu mogła zmienić pozycję i teraz to ona była na górze. Pod sobą miała delikatne ciało Alex. Całowała jej piersi, ramiona, zsunęła swój język wzdłuż jej brzucha. Kiedy chwyciła jej rozpięte spodnie by zdjąć je całkowicie, Alex z delikatnym pomrukiem podniosła swoje biodra do góry. Maggie nie miała zamiaru się śpieszyć. Zdjęła jej spodnie pozostawiając kompletnie zrujnowaną od żądzy bieliznę. Uklękła na łóżku przed Alex, która leżała teraz przed nią tylko w koronkowych majtkach. Przez chwilę patrzyła na nią jak na dzieło sztuki. Następnie wsunęła swoje nogi pomiędzy nogi Alex i położyła się na niej. Ich ciała złączyły się. Piersi miażdżone w mocnym uścisku. Maggie delikatnie musnęła usta kobiety opuszkami swoich palców..

 ** _Jesteś idealna, jesteś wszystkim czego pragnę.._** mówiła Maggie patrząc Alex prosto w oczy. Alex chwyciła dłoń Maggie i wsunęła ją sobie do majtek..

 ** _Jestem Twoja, tylko Twoja, czujesz co ze mną robisz.._**  powiedziała chrapliwie czując drżącą dłoń Maggie. Obie kobiety złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku. Alex miała wrażenie, że język Maggie był wszędzie. W jej ustach, na płatku jej ucha, na jej szyi. W sypialni słychać było delikatne pojękiwania i mruczenie. To nie był seks z gniewu, bez opamiętania. To był ich pierwszy raz. Pierwszy raz kiedy ich ciała mogły się poznać, złączyć i dać sobie nawzajem rozkosz. Obie kobiety delektowały się każdą chwilą. Maggie powoli zsunęła bieliznę Alex. Jej dłoń delikatnie pieściła uda kobiety.

**_Maggie dotknij mnie.. nie szczuj już proszę.. potrzebuję Cię.. chcę poczuć Cię we mnie…_ **

       Maggie głośno westchnęła, To była jedna z bardziej zmysłowych rzeczy jakie kiedykolwiek słyszała.. 

 ** _Chcę poczuć Twój smak…_** to ostatnie słowa, które Alex usłyszała zanim jej ciało całkowicie zwariowało. Kobieta zaczęła się wić, ruszać swoimi biodrami w górę i w dół. Dłonie wplecione we włosy Maggie kierowały ją tam gdzie Alex potrzebowała jej najbardziej.  

**_Jesteś taka wilgotna dla mnie? Twój smak, zapach…  o Alex…jesteś taka boska.._ **

**_Tylko dla Ciebie.. Maggie_** wydyszała Alex odchylając z rozkoszy głowę do tyłu, tonąc w poduszkach. Kiedy Maggie ostatecznie wsunęła w Alex swój ciepły i zwinny język Alex chwyciła mocno prześcieradło i z ekstazy prawie usiadła, po chwili opadła ponownie na łóżko a z jej ust wydobywały się tylko coraz głośniejsze jęki i wciąż powtarzane imię…

**_Maggie.._ **

     Alex czuła jak zbliża się do orgazmu. Była jak w transie. Jej ciało przepełniała euforia. Maggie cały czas pieściła ją swoim językiem. Spijała z kobiety jej soki, istny nektar. Alex doszła dosłownie w ustach Maggie. Czując że Alex szczytuje, Maggie postanowiła nie odpuszczać kobiecie. Wtargnęła w nią swoimi dwoma palcami. W tym samym momencie Danvers doszła po raz drugi. Jej ciało zaczęło drżeć, Maggie nie przerywała. Z jeszcze większą żarliwością wypełniała kobietę. Czuła jak wagina Alex zaciska się coraz bardziej wokół jej palców. Przez ciało Danvers przeszedł trzeci orgazm. Tym razem doszła jeszcze mocniej jak poprzednio. Już nie pojękiwała imienia swojej kochanki. Ona tym razem krzyczała. Stan błogości jaki osiągnęła kobieta sprawiał, ze nie była już w stanie absolutnie się kontrolować. Cały dom wypełnił się krzykami uniesienia…

          **_Maggie tak mi dobrze, nie przestawaj.. o tak właśnie tak.. Pragnę Cię… Taakk znów jestem blisko.. Maggie ja…_**

Alex doszła po raz czwarty. Czuła, że jej ciało słabnie. Wygięła plecy w tył i chwyciła się za swoje piersi. Ten widok sprawił, że Maggie nie potrzebowała nic więcej by sama osiągnąć spełnienie. Co może być bardziej podniecającego jak widok dyszącej i krzyczącej Twoje imię kobiety szczytującej raz za razem dzięki Twym pieszczotom. Maggie podniosła głowę spomiędzy ud Alex i delikatnie całowała ją po brzuchu piersiach wytyczając drogę do spragnionych ust spełnionej kochanki. Kiedy Alex pocałowała kobietę mogła w jej ustach poczuć jeszcze swój własny smak. Pomimo zmęczenia jęknęła i jeszcze bardziej dopełniła pocałunek. Usiadła na łóżku i oparła się o wezgłowie. Przyciągnęła do siebie Maggie, która ponownie siedziała teraz na jej kolanach okrakiem. Danvers starała się uspokoić swój oddech. Na swoim brzuchu poczuła jednak, że Maggie dosłownie ocieka pożądaniem. Spojrzała jej w oczy i wiedziała, że jedyne czego teraz chce to zaspokoić głód Maggie. Głód spełnienia. W jej żyłach krew dosłownie tętniła. Jej ciało jeszcze delikatnie drżało. Chwyciła zębami sutek Maggie i całkowicie odwróciła tym czujność kobiety. Maggie kompletnie nie spodziewała się w tym momencie tego, że poczuję Alex w sobie. Wstrzymała oddech. Czuła ją głęboko. Alex nie kryła satysfakcji z tego, że tak zaskoczyła swoją kochankę.

          **_Dalej Sawyer, Twoja kolej, dojdź dla mnie. Nie powstrzymuj się, rób ze mną co tylko chcesz.. jestem tylko Twoja…_** słysząc to Maggie mocno objęła ramionami opartą kobietę i dosłownie zaczęła ujeżdżać jej dłoń. Jej biodra unosiły się i opadały. Początkowe powolne ruchy stawały się jeszcze szybsze i bardziej posuwiste. Druga ręka Danvers przytrzymywała kobietę od tyłu. Usta Alex ssały nabrzmiałe od ekstazy sutki Maggie. Ich ciała niepostrzeżenie zaczęły pokrywać się potem. Powietrze w sypialni wypełniał zapach pożądania i jęki zarówno jednej jak i drugiej kobiety. Alex nie mogła się powstrzymać. Pochyliła się w kierunku kobiety i szepnęła jej do ucha

          **_Kocham Cię Maggie Sawyer.._**

      To zadziałało na Maggie jak katalizator, jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko i po chwili osiągnęła swój szczyt. Jej ciało bezwiednie opadło w objęcia Alex, która starała się złapać ją mocno jednym ramieniem. Druga dłoń bowiem nadal była w Maggie. Kiedy kobieta po chwili ponownie usiadła prosto, Alex delikatnie wysunęła z niej swoje palce. Maggie zamknęła z rozkoszy oczy. Dawno nie czuła takiej więzi i intymności podczas seksu. Kobiety złączyły się w mocnym uścisku. Ich ciała zlały się w jedną całość.

          **_Ja też Cię kocham Alex Danvers_** szepnęła Maggie z uśmiechem na twarzy. Właśnie w takiej pozycji pozostały jeszcze dłuższy czas. Kiedy zmęczenie dało o sobie znać, kobiety położyły się. Ich ciała splotły się ze sobą. Zatracone w sobie, usnęły….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> czekam na Wasze komentarze i opinie..


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pierwszy wspólny dzień..

        Maggie obudziło delikatne…chrapanie? Otworzyła oczy, obok leżała przytulona do jej pleców naga Alex. Kobieta jeszcze spała, bo ewidentnie słychać było jej chrapanie. Maggie poruszyła się specjalnie by obudzić kobietę.

          **_Witaj piękna_** powiedziała zaspana Alex.

          **_Witaj bestio_** zaśmiała się Maggie. Alex nie wiedziała o co chodzi, kiedy Maggie obróciła się twarzą w jej stronę zdziwiona zapytała..

          **_Bestio? W sensie demonie seksu miałaś na myśli tak?_** zmysłowo przegryzła swoją wargę i pochyliła się by pocałować Maggie. Kobieta szczerze się roześmiała i odsunęła do tyłu, żeby w pełni widzieć reakcję Alex.

          **_Nie…Bestio w sensie mały niedźwiadku. Chrapałaś kochanie.._**

          Danvers zakryła twarz poduszką. Coś mówiła, ale nie dało się nic zrozumieć. Kiedy Sawyer zabrała jej poduszkę, Alex na serio zawstydzona cichym głosem powiedziała

          **_Przepraszam. Pewnie nie tak wyobrażałaś sobie się obudzić. Byłam najwidoczniej bardzo zmęczona. Lot, później nieprzespana noc. Jedyne co mam na swoją obronę to to, że dzisiaj rano ktoś nie dał mi się wyspać.._** mówiąc to Alex bez jakichkolwiek wątpliwości wsunęła dłoń między uda zaskoczonej kobiety. Kiedy jej palce zaczęły zataczać wolne koła wokół łechtaczki Maggie, kobieta zdążyła tylko westchnąć.

          **_Danvers co Ty wyprawiasz…_**

          **_Próbuję sprawić, żebyś pierwszej pobudki ze mną nie kojarzyła tylko z chrapaniem_** mówiła Alex rozchylając powoli jej uda tak by móc uklęknąć pomiędzy nimi. Naciągnęła na nie koc i zniżając swoje usta do łona Maggie zapytała

          **_Jak mi idzie Sawyer?.._**

          **_Myślę, że jesteś na dobrej drodze. Już prawie nie pamiętam o chrapania.._** śmiała się Maggie.

          **_Prawie tak? To znaczy, że muszę się bardziej postarać w takim razie._** Przez koc, Maggie kompletnie nie widziała co zamierza Alex. Mogła tylko czekać.. i pamiętać o oddychaniu.. Położyła się wygodnie. Cały czas czuła delikatne dłonie Alex. Po chwili jedyne o czym myślała to ciepły język Alex, który zastąpił teraz miejsce dłoni. Czuła jak rozkosz powoli rozlewa się po jej całym ciele. Dopiero teraz zaczynała wierzyć, że to wszystko co wydarzyło się rano nie było jej fantazją tylko prawdą. Alex nie starała się nawet dawkować kobiecie rozkoszy. Wijące ciało Maggie szybko osiągnęło szczyt. Maggie oddychała teraz szybko i płytko. Kiedy głowa Alex ostatecznie wyłoniła się spod koca, Sawyer chwyciła jej twarz i pocałowała w usta. Nie było to tylko muśnięcie. Maggie wpijała się w usta Danvers coraz mocniej.

          **_Sawyer jeśli za chwilę nie przestaniesz, to przez mój cały pobyt dosłownie nie wyjdziemy z łózka, a pościel i tak już nadaje się tylko do prania_** udało się powiedzieć Alex w momencie kiedy z braku powietrza ich usta na chwilę się rozdzieliły.

          **_Czyli mamy plan kochanie_** powiedziała Maggie całując teraz znacznie delikatniej.

          **_Nie, że bym nie chciała, ale uważam, że musimy pogadać. Nie powiesz mi, że cała sytuacja jest dla Ciebie w pełni jasna._**

 ** _Wiem Alex. W sumie chcę być z Tobą nie tylko ze względu na świetny seks_** robiła sobie żarty Maggie.

 ** _Chcesz być ze mną Maggie?_** trochę nieśmiało zapytała Alex i spuściła głowę w dół.

          Sawyer położyła dłoń pod jej podbródek, podniosła jej głowę, żeby móc spojrzeć kobiecie prosto w oczy.

          **_Masz jeszcze wątpliwości?_** ** _Wiem, że to wszystko między nami dosyć dziwnie się potoczyło, ale jeśli potrzebujesz usłyszeć jeszcze raz, że Cię kocham to.._**

          **_Hej, Maggie. Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to chodzi. To co wydarzyło się dzisiaj, to że chcesz być ze mną. Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę. Chciałabym już teraz wszystkim o tym powiedzieć, że jesteśmy razem. Bo jesteś moją dziewczyną prawda?_**

          **_Hmm zastanówmy się. Zazwyczaj nie robię z nieznajomymi nawet 1/10 tego co robiłam dzisiaj z Tobą, więc chyba możemy założyć, że od teraz jesteś już zajęta Danvers_** uśmiechnęła się Maggie i pocałowała Alex.

**_To o co chodzi Danvers? Wiem, że w sumie nawet nie starałyśmy się poczekać w sensie na spokojnie dać temu czas ale.._ **

          **_Maggie minęło już wystarczająco czasu, który nam uciekł. Nie mam zamiaru czekać z czymkolwiek ani chwili dłużej. Tylko..._**

 ** _Możesz wreszcie wydusić to z siebie Alex?_** zapytała zniecierpliwiona Maggie.

          **_Kochanie, nie da się ukryć, że Ty mieszkasz tutaj a ja w Seattle. To jednak znaczna odległość. Nie chcę być z Tobą tylko od święta, tak jak czas pozwoli przylecieć. Chcę być z Tobą w każdej chwili kiedy tylko będziesz mnie potrzebować, rozumiesz. Każda z nas ma jednak jakieś zobowiązania jeśli chodzi o pracę. Dobrze wiesz, że w chwili obecnej nie ma gotowego wyjścia z tej sytuacji._**

          Maggie przez chwilę milczała. Patrzyła tylko na Alex. Kiedy jej wzrok stawał się powoli nie do zniesienia, Alex spuściła ponownie głowę w dół i prawie szeptem powiedziała

          **_Maggie, dlatego zapytałam czy chcesz ze mną być. Nie chcę Cię w żaden sposób ograniczać, czy zmieniać Twojego życia. Wiem tylko, że nigdy nie wybaczyłabym sobie tego, że możesz przeze mnie ..._**

          **_Danvers przestań proszę_** przerwała jej kobieta.

 ** _Popatrz na mnie._** Kiedy Alex podniosła wzrok czuła, że za chwilę coś się wydarzy.

          **_Odpowiedz mi tylko na pytania. Czy jesteś pewna, że mnie kochasz i chcesz, ze mną być? Czy właśnie mnie potrzebujesz Alex? Muszę to wiedzieć.._**

 ** _Maggie.. nie pytaj mnie o to już nigdy więcej proszę_** powiedziała Alex co wyraźnie zaskoczyło Sawyer. W tej chwili spodziewała się usłyszeć najgorsze. Przez myśl Maggie przemknęło tylko, że jak zwykle jest niewystarczająca, że za chwilę to usłyszy. Alex chwyciła jej dłoń i patrząc prosto w oczy powiedziała

          **_Nie pytaj mnie już o to nigdy więcej, bo już zawsze będę Cię kochać.. tak długo jak mi na to pozwolisz. Może w swoim życiu myślałam, że byłam zakochana. Teraz jestem tego pewna. Kiedy dziś obudziłam się obok Ciebie... Maggie ja chcę się tak budzić każdego ranka. Może ktoś powie, że to za szybko ale chyba pierwszy raz w życiu nie mam cienia wątpliwości. Wiem, że w Tobie znajduję się moje szczęście... Już dzisiaj oddaję Ci moje serce._** Głos Alex stawał się coraz słabszy. Tylko przy zaledwie garstce osób potrafiła się tak całkowicie obnażyć ze swoich uczuć. Przed Maggie odsłoniła się bez namysłu.

          **_W takim razie nie pozostaje mi nic innego tylko..._** Maggie wstrzymała głos i mocno westchnęła. Alex zupełnie bezbronna czekała na słowa kobiety jak na wyrok.

          **_Danvers, w takim razie nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak powiedzieć Susan, że będzie potrzebowała kogoś na moje miejsce do pracy. Seattle do dla Ciebie ogromna szansa kochanie. Jeśli przed chwilą mówiłaś całkiem serio to nie ma odwołania. Lecę z Tobą do Seattle._**

          Na twarzy Maggie zawitał najszerszy uśmiech jaki Alex kiedykolwiek widziała. Słysząc te słowa Danvers nie wiedziała jak ma zareagować. Kobieta którą kocha właśnie bezwarunkowo chce dla niej zrezygnować ze swojego dotychczasowego życia. Jest gotowa rzucić wszystko by być blisko niej. Alex nie spodziewała się tego. Może dlatego, że jej ostatni związek z Sam był czymś zupełnie przeciwnym. Jedyne poświęcenia ponosiła dotychczas tylko i wyłącznie Alex.

**_Ok. Nie liczyłam, że rzucisz mi się na szyję, ale mogłabyś chociaż się trochę ucieszyć. Alex jeśli nie jesteś na to gotowa to powiedź. Nie chcę Cię do niczego zmuszać. Jeśli to za szybko…Pomyślałam tylko, że masz tam większe szanse na rozwój. A żeby być naprawdę razem…Chyba jakaś praca dla mnie też się tam znajdzie..._ **

         Alex nie dała Maggie dokończyć zdania. Pocałowała ją z taką namiętnością, że kobieta ledwo utrzymała równowagę, Danvers czuła jak po policzkach płyną jej łzy. Nie pamiętała kiedy ostatni raz płakała ze szczęścia.

 ** _Naprawdę jesteś gotowa polecieć ze mną?_** Pytała wciąż nie dowierzając Alex.

 ** _Kochanie może nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, ale jak się ma za dziewczynę taką seksowną laskę jak Alex Danvers to musisz być zawsze blisko niej nic na to nie poradzisz_**  żartowała Maggie.

 ** _Maggie, ale dom twojej babci…_** rzuciła Alex.  

 ** _No tak nie pomyślałam o tym. W chwili obecnej nie jestem w stanie go sprzedać. Znaczy dla mnie zbyt wiele_** smutnym głosem odparła Maggie.

 ** _Hej popatrz na mnie. Nigdy nie starałabym się Ciebie do tego namawiać. Dlatego boję się, że to wszystko jest tak trudne. Nie chcę żebyś tak wiele zmieniała specjalnie dla mnie. Chcę żebyś była szczęśliwa_** westchnęła Alex. ** _  
_**

**_Alex jeśli chcemy dać nam szansę to ktoś musi z czegoś zrezygnować. Uważam, że jesteś warta tego, żeby moje życie tak się zmieniło. Zdaję sobie też sprawę jak wiele ryzykuję. Wiem też jaką możesz mieć przed sobą przyszłość jako lekarz i z tego nie pozwolę Ci nigdy zrezygnować zrozumiano? Kierowanie kardiochirurgią Ci się po prostu należy_** mówiła pewnie Maggie.

         Twarz Alex zmieniła się w jednej chwili. Maggie zastanawiała się co takiego się stało. Przecież nie powiedziała nic co mogłoby obrazić swoją ukochaną. Po głowie Alex zaczął bowiem chodzić jeden pomysł.

 ** _Maggie muszę być z Tobą szczera. W Seattle mogę nigdy nie osiągnąć tego o czym mówisz. To bardzo męskie, homofobiczne środowisko. Może dzięki moim umiejętnością kiedyś całkowicie pozyskam ich uznanie, ale nie wiem czy tego chcę. Cały czas walczyć_** stwierdziła zrezygnowana Alex. ** _  
_**

**_Alex co Ty masz na myśli? Teraz już naprawdę nic nie rozumiem_** Maggie nie kryła niezrozumienia.

 ** _To znaczy, że mam pewien pomysł, ale nie będę nic na razie mówić ok? Poczekajmy chwilę z rewolucjami ok? Tylko nie myśl teraz, że się wycofuję. Ja już nawet w głowie planuję wynająć coś większego dla nas…bo w Seattle zamieszkałybyśmy razem prawda? Chyba, że to za szybko?_** zaczerwieniła się Alex.

 ** _Jeśli miałabym przeprowadzić się do Seattle to tylko po to żeby być z Tobą_** powiedziała Maggie i zaczęła delikatnie całować szyję Alex. Kobieta zaskoczona delikatnym dotykiem aksamitnych ust Maggie cicho jęknęła. Nie mogła na to nic poradzić, że za każdym razem kiedy czuła na sobie dotyk tej kobiety jej całe ciało zaczynało wariować. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że tak to zwykle bywa na początku znajomości. Ta cała faza zauroczenia i takie tam. To jednak nie było to uczucie. Alex już po jednym dniu z Maggie jako JEJ Maggie miała mniej wątpliwości jak przy dwuletnim związku z Sam. Uświadomienie sobie tego tak nakręciło Alex, że przerwała Maggie jej delikatne pieszczoty. Chwyciła ją mocno i całkowicie przejęła inicjatywę. Tym razem jednak seks bynajmniej nie zapowiadał się na taki spokojny jak ich pierwszy raz. Oczy Alex zrobiły się ciemne od pożądania. Pragnęła posiąść, oznaczyć każdy kawałek ciała Maggie. Tak jakby miała oznaczyć ją przed całym światem.

 ** _Danvers nie wiem o czym sobie pomyślałaś, ale mnie zaskakujesz_** wydusiła jedynie Maggie.

 ** _Może to trochę tandetne co teraz powiem ale od dzisiaj zrobię wszystko co w moje mocy byś była szczęśliwa, a każdy dzień jaki spędzimy razem był dla Ciebie zawsze zaskoczeniem_** powiedziała Alex i wpiła się mocno w usta kobiety. Pocałunki stawały się coraz to bardziej zmysłowe. Ich języki tańczyły teraz razem ze sobą. Alex ściągnęła Maggie na skraj łózka. Uklękła przed nią na podłodze i kiedy tylko poczuła na swoich palcach jak wilgotna jest Maggie, jak bardzo na nią czeka, oblizała powolnym ruchem swoje dwa palce i obserwując każdą reakcję swojej kobiety weszła w nią tak głęboko jak tylko mogła. Dźwięki jakie zaczęła wydobywać z siebie Maggie tylko utwierdziły ją w tym, że oszalała na punkcie tej kobiety i nie zamierza z tym nic robić. Palce Alex z każdym ruchem dawały Maggie rozkosz. Kiedy do tego Alex zaczęła pieścić swoim językiem jej łechtaczkę Maggie kompletnie odleciała. Od kiedy Danvers przekroczyła próg jej sypialni, kobieta przeżywała właśnie swój kolejny boski orgazm. Nie miała jednak zamiaru nie odwdzięczyć się swojej już oficjalnie dziewczynie. Kiedy nogi przestały jej drżeć chwyciła Alex za rękę i poprowadziła ją do łazienki. Alex czekała ze zniecierpliwieniem na rozwój sytuacji.

 ** _Prysznic czy wanna_** zapytała Maggie. Alex uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl.

 ** _Myślę, że prysznic_** uśmiechnęła się zalotnie. Maggie weszła pod prysznic. Uruchomiła ogromną deszczownicę (tak babcia Sawyer miała gust i pieniądze urządzając ten dom) weszła pod ciepły strumień wody i wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku Alex.

 ** _W takim razie zapraszam_** powiedziała. Alex przez chwilę stała i patrzyła jak krople wody spływają po boskim ciele Jej dziewczyny. Nie dała się jednak prosić dwa razy i dołączyła do Maggie. Sawyer nałożyła na swoje dłonie żel pod prysznic i powolnymi ruchami zaczęła obmywać ciało Alex. Kiedy Danvers starała się przejąć inicjatywę natychmiast odciągnęła jej ręce w górę i powiedziała do ucha

**_Teraz nie możesz dotykać. Chcę się Tobą zając. Pozwól mi proszę…_ **

       Po tych słowach Alex nie protestowała. Oparła się o ścianę i pozwoliła kobiecie zająć się jej ciałem. Maggie delikatnie spijała krople wody z jej szyi. Stanęła za plecami Alex  i bez nadmiernego pośpiechu zaczęła masować jej piersi. Alex odchyliła głowę do tyłu..

 ** _Co Ty ze mną wyprawiasz. Twój dotyk.. uwielbiam jak mnie tak dotykasz.. Maggie_** wzdychała kompletnie nakręcona kobieta.

 ** _Tak? A powiedź mi co jeszcze lubisz? Gdzie jeszcze mam Cię dotykać Alex?_**   szeptała jej do ucha Sawyer.

          **_Kiedy Twoje dłonie delikatnie zsuwają się po moim brzuchu i powoli dotykasz mnie .._** Maggie zaczęła stymulować Alex punkt G

          **_Tutaj Alex?_** Z satysfakcją zapytała Sawyer

          **_O tak właśnie tam o tak...._** Maggie powoli pieściła Alex. Musiała przyznać, że od kiedy dotknęła jej pierwszy raz chciałaby powracać tam co chwilę. Kiedy widziała reakcję swojej dziewczyny na każdy swój ruch, zmianę tempa czuła, że sama robi się wilgotna.

          Gdy Alex powoli zbliżała się do orgazmu Maggie stanęła przed nią przodem. Uklęknęła, położyła delikatnie jedną nogę Alex na swoim barku by zapewnić sobie jak najlepszy dostęp. Upewniła się że Alex stoi stabilnie i sama delikatnie mrucząc zaczęła pieścić Alex swoim językiem. Delikatnie spadająca na nich woda z deszczownicy, smak Alex w ustach i jak mantra powtarzane jej imię przez przepełnioną rozkoszą Alex. Maggie nawet się nie zastanawiała nad swoją decyzją. Jeśli tego będzie chciała Alex to wyleci do Seattle z nią choćby za chwilę.

          Kiedy kobiety się ostatecznie umyły i wyszły z łazienki Maggie spojrzała na zegarek i zaśmiała się..

          **_Nie chcę mówić którą już godzinę nie wyszłyśmy z domu. Jest prawie północ. Danvers nie dałaś mi odpocząć cały dzień._**

 ** _Chyba nie tylko Ty nie odpoczęłaś_** powiedziała Alex i pogładziła kobietę po odsłoniętym przez koszulkę ramieniu.

          **_Wiem, że już późno ale może coś zjemy co? Ostatni raz jadłam wczoraj. Sama nie wiem dlaczego nie myślałam o tym wcześniej_** wymruczała przegryzając swoją dolną wargę Maggie.

          **_Pewnie. Też jestem głodna. Chyba, że. Jest sobota tak? Północ tak?_**

**_Wszystko się zgadza. Alex.. czy Ty chcesz wyjść na miasto?_ **

**_A dlaczego by nie. Może uda się spotkać jakiś znajomych u Toma. Mogłybyśmy…_ **

**_Alex Danvers czy Ty naprawdę masz zamiar wygadać o nas już wszystkim_** śmiała się Maggie. Alex podeszła do Maggie, chwyciła jej obie dłonie i powiedziała bardzo poważnym głosem..

          **_To, że jesteś ze mną i że właśnie chyba po raz dwudziesty piąty doprowadziłaś mnie dzisiaj do orgazmu sprawia, że jestem najszczęśliwszą kobietą na świecie i nie mam zamiaru tego przed kimkolwiek ukrywać. Chyba, że sobie tego życzysz._**

 ** _Ty głupolu.. Kocham Cię. Chce, żeby każdy wiedział, że od dziś jesteś moja._** Kiedy kobiety całowały się w kuchni do drzwi wejściowych ktoś zaczął dosłownie walić. Obie odskoczyły z zaskoczenia. Wymieniły się spojrzeniami i nie były pewne czy powinny otworzyć.

          **_Maggie to ja Kara. Otwórz proszę to bardzo ważne. Maggie jesteś tam?_**

          Kiedy Maggie otworzyła drzwi do środka wpadła rozhisteryzowana Kara. Zanim Maggie zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć z ust młodej Danvers dosłownie wyleciał słowotok.

          **_Ona zniknęła. Alex. Nie mam z nią kontaktu od rana. Wyszła kiedy jeszcze spałam. Nie wiem gdzie może być. Po wczorajszym boję się, że mogła sobie coś zrobić czy nie wiem co. Maggie od rana jej telefon nie odpowiada. James mówi, żeby poczekać ale ja już chyba zgłoszę to na policję. Martwię się o nią. Ona bardzo to wszystko przeżyła. Maggie co ja mam zrobić…._**

          Kara przestała wyrzucać z siebie potok słów kiedy zobaczyła, że pośrodku Maggie kuchni stoi w samej bieliźnie nikt inny tylko jej siostra. Na dodatek z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

          **_To się nie dzieję. Proszę powiedzcie mi, że właśnie nie patrzę na Alex. O czym Ty myślałaś. Zastanowiłaś się chociaż przez chwilę, że umieram z nerwów. Chyba nie byłaś tu cały czas. Co Ty w ogóle tu robisz w bieliźnie o tej godzinie…Czy Wy? O mój Boże to jedyne co Was uratuje przed moim gniewem. Gadać wszystko jak na spowiedzi._**

Alex podeszła do Maggie. Stanęła za jej plecami i objęła ja swoimi ramionami. Maggie momentalnie wtuliła się w kobietę.

          **_Chciałabym Ci kogoś przedstawić Kara. To jest Maggie Sawyer, moja dziewczyna.._** na twarzach obu kobiet pojawił się szeroki, szczery uśmiech. Kara spojrzała na nie i dosłownie po chwili zaczęła klaskać w dłonie i podskakiwać z radości.

          **_Jak się cieszę, że udało się Wam wszystko wyjaśnić. Alex masz więcej szczęścia jak rozumu. Wiem, że jesteś moją siostrą, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek skrzywdzisz Maggie to będziesz miała ze mną do czynienia. Zrozumiano?_** Wszystkie kobiety wybuchły śmiechem i Kara nie mogła się powstrzymać, żeby je uściskać.

          **_To trzeba opić. Moja siostra ma w końcu zajebistą dziewczynę. Nawet nie mam zamiaru pytać o Wasze plany na teraz, bo ruszamy w miasto dziewczyny. Nie próbujcie się wykręcać. Jak na Was patrzę to na dzisiaj macie już wystarczającą ilość seksu. Mam rację? Alex masz szczęście, że w aucie mam Twoją walizkę z rzeczami. Teraz widzę, że za dużo na sobie nie masz_** zaśmiała się Kara.

**_Szczerze same myślałyśmy o tym, żeby wyjść._ **

**_W takim razie lecę po tą walizką. Ogarnijcie się i ruszamy. Może uda mi się kogoś jeszcze zorganizować_** powiedziała Kara i ruszyła do auta. Za mniej jak 30 minut cała trójka była już w drodze. Kiedy były już prawię na miejscu Kara rzuciła zaczepnie w kierunku Alex.

          **_Rozumiem, że dzisiaj nie wracasz na noc do nas i nie czekać na Ciebie ze śniadaniem tak? A mówiłaś, że seks maratony to nie Twój styl. Kto by pomyślał.._**

 ** _Kara. Też Cię kocham moja najlepsza na świecie siostro_** szturchnęła ją Alex wysiadając z auta. Kobiety były w rewelacyjnych nastrojach. Cała noc była przed nimi. W wybranym przez nie klubie czekały już znajome twarze.

                    -------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ważne decyzje i rozłąka..

           Kiedy Winn zobaczył, że Maggie i Alex weszły do klubu trzymając się za ręce z okrzykiem radości przybił piątkę z Susan. Widok kobiet razem nie umknął nikomu. Widać było, że w jednej chwili wszystkie oczy zwrócone były w ich kierunku. Alex uśmiechnęła się tylko i objęła ręką wokół talii swoją dziewczynę.

          **_Miło się na Was patrzy trzeba przyznać. Pamiętajcie tylko, że co złego to nie ja_** powiedział z uśmiechem Winn.

          **_Powiedźmy, że masz wybaczone_** zaśmiała się Maggie i spojrzała na Alex tak jakby widziała w niej cały świat.

          **_Gotowe na zabawę? Mam tylko czas do 4. Później muszę być w domu. Opiekunka nie zostanie mi z dzieciakami całą noc_** powiedziała Sam i zaczęła tańczyć przy stoliku.

          **_Tylko szybko zorientujemy się czy mają coś do jedzenia ok? musiałybyśmy coś zjeść_** pogładziła po ramieniu swoją dziewczynę Alex.

          **_Dołączymy do Was maksymalnie za pół godziny_** rzuciły i ruszyły w kierunku baru. Nie miały zbyt dużego wyboru, ale udało im się zjeść nawet smaczny makaron. Kiedy skończyły wpadły na parkiet i po chwili było już wiadomo do kogo będzie należeć cały ten klub. Ich ciała tworzyły idealne połączenie. Poruszały się w rytm muzyki w taki sposób, że nie byłoby osoby, która nie spojrzałaby na nie choćby ukradkiem. Obie kobiety nie szczędziły sobie czułości w tańcu. Mogły teraz nie hamować się w dotyku i pocałunku. Wiedziały, że należą do siebie. I nie zwracały kompletnie uwagi na tych wszystkich, którzy nie ukrywali swojego zdziwienia. Ważne były tylko one.

                              ------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Z klubu wróciły dopiero nad ranem. Były zmęczone, ale w ten dobry sposób. Cieszyły się, że ich znajomi wiadomość o tym że są razem przyjęli z takim entuzjazmem. Tak jak spodziewała się Kara, Alex nie miała zamiaru u niej ani nocować, ani zjawić się na śniadaniu. Chciała jak najwięcej czasu spędzić ze swoją dziewczyną Maggie. Termin jej wylotu zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Miały dla siebie niecałe dwadzieścia godzin. Zmęczenie dało o sobie znać. Położyły się spać. Kiedy Alex przytuliła się nagim ciałem do pleców Maggie, obie kobiety zasnęły z uśmiechem na twarzy. Do snu ukołysał je dźwięk swoich wzajemnych wyznań miłości.

           Alex otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła spokojnie śpiącą obok Maggie sama nie wierzyła w swoje szczęście. Nie chciała jej budzić. Chciała napawać się tym widokiem tak długo jak tylko się da.

          **_Wiesz, że to trochę straszne, jak tak na mnie patrzysz kiedy śpię_** powiedziała nagle Maggie. Alex zdziwiła się, że Maggie tylko udawała śpiącą.

          **_Dlaczego straszne. Nie można nie podziwiać takiego widoku_** Alex musnęła usta swojej dziewczyny.

          **_Za szesnaście godzin mam wylot_** stwierdziła Alex spoglądając na zegarek. Nie potrafiła ukryć cienia smutku jaki pojawił się na jej twarzy.

          **_Hej, kochanie. Mi też jest smutno, ale chyba ustaliłyśmy, że to tylko tymczasowe. Jak tylko ogarnę tu formalności to widzimy się w Seattle tak?_**

          **_Bardzo bym chciała. Teraz nie będę potrafiła być już tak daleko od Ciebie_** sama zawstydziła się Danvers. Maggie dotykała delikatnie jej policzków.

          **_Myślę, że to wszystko zajmie mi jakiś miesiąc. Taki mam termin wypowiedzenia. No i muszę zobaczyć co z domem. Może Winn zgodzi się tu zajrzeć od czasu do czasu. Pytanie czy w Seattle znajdę pracę. Nie chciałabym bardzo długo szukać.  A dopiero co się rozpakowałam i osiadłam_** powiedziała Maggie starając się nie mieć pretensji w głosie.

             Po tej nocy w klubie z Maggie, Karą i znajomymi ze szpitala Alex cały czas po głowie chodziła jedna myśl. Musiała tylko porozmawiać z dyrektorem w Seattle i National City. Już wcześniej informowała go o możliwości odejścia. Nie potrafiła też ukrywać przed sobą, że tęskni za Kara i swoimi znajomymi ze szpitala. W National nie musiała już nic udowadniać, ani martwić się o swoich współpracowników. W Seattle czekał na nią Max Lord na którego musiała cały czas uważać i Luthor, który był może nieco milszy, ale nie był w stanie ukryć faktu, że kobieta w zespole nie jest jego marzeniem.

          **_Maggie… a co jeśli to ja wrócę do National?_** Nieśmiało wyrwało się Alex. Maggie szeroko otworzyła oczy.

          **_Jak to wrócisz? Tu do szpitala? A Seattle, nowe możliwości_**? pytała zdezorientowana Maggie.

**_Jeśli mam być dobra to będę wszędzie dobra. Tylko, że tutaj są blisko wszystkie ważne dla mnie osoby, Ty, Kara. Tam mam teraz swoje pięć minut bo pozyskałam pieniądze dla szpitala. Nie mam gwarancji, że za jakiś czas wszystko nie wróci do punktu wyjścia. Już od wczoraj zastanawiałam się, żeby pogadać z Hanshawem. Może uda mi się wynegocjować ordynatora i salę operacyjną. Może nie będę tylko od papierków. No i jakby nie patrzeć, wynajmować nie musimy_** zaśmiała się Alex.

**_Serio wróciłabyś dla mnie_**? zapytała Maggie.

          **_Po pierwsze nie wróciłabym dla Ciebie tylko dla Nas. Po drugie skoro Ty możesz zrezygnować ze swojego dotychczasowego życia to dlaczego ja mam nie zrobić tego samego. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć to ja wrócę na stare śmieci. Przecież to tu spędziłam tyle lat, dla Ciebie kochanie Seattle to zupełnie nowa sprawa. Mimo wszystko będziesz musiała znów zacząć wszystko od nowa, chyba, że właśnie tego chcesz._**

          Maggie spojrzała na Alex, podeszła do niej i przytuliła się do niej. Nie powiedziała ani słowa. Alex nie wiedziała co ma to oznaczać.

          **_Może jestem mało domyślna, ale serio nie wiem czy jesteś na tak czy na nie dla tego pomysłu. Zastanów się Maggie, teraz jak na to patrzę to wydaję mi się, że National City daje nam większą stabilizację na chwile obecną. Mamy pewne mieszkanie, Ty masz już pracę. Co do mojej pracy. Myślę, że nie będę miała większego problemu z powrotem. Jeśli nie otrzymam stanowiska ordynatora to zostaje mi po prostu kardiochirurgia._**

**_Alex, przecież nie chciałaś zostać ordynatorem, kiedy wcześniej Ci to proponowano. Nie chcę, żebyś teraz pod moim wpływem zmieniała zdanie. To musi być tylko Twoja decyzja._ **

**_Już za późno Maggie. Ja pod Twoim wpływem chyba powoli zmienię całe swoje życie. Wcześniej kiedy… kiedy byłam z Sam. Posada ordynatora to był tylko tytuł, prestiż. Tak ona o tym myślała. Teraz dzięki Tobie patrzę na to jak na szansę. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu czuję, że mam obok kogoś kto we mnie wierzy i mnie wspiera_** powiedziała Alex.

**_Alex, pamiętaj. Będę zawsze obok, kiedy tylko będziesz tego potrzebować_** bez namysłu odparła Sawyer.

**_Czyli zarezerwuj sobie sporo czasu Kochanie, bo mam co do nas nadzieję na bardzo długoterminowe plany i realizację_** powiedziała Alex i zatopiła się w ustach kobiety.

          Zanim się obejrzały, Alex musiała powoli zbierać się na lotnisko. Mimo tego, że kobiety wiedziały, że to nie na zawsze ich miny mówiły same za siebie. Ten weekend przyniósł im tyle emocji. Wspólnie spędzony czas, mimo że tak krótki dał szansę obrać wspólny kierunek. Alex miała poczekać na rozmowę z dyrektorem szpitala w Seattle i z Henshawem. Po tym miały ponownie wrócić do tematu. Maggie nie chciała naciskać. W głębi serca wolałaby jednak nie zmieniać swojego adresu. National City stało się powoli jej domem.

                                        _______________________________

          Stojąc w kolejce do odprawy Alex i Maggie stały przytulone do siebie. Starały się nie zmarnować ani jednej sekundy z czasu jaki im pozostał. Kiedy w kolejce przed nimi pozostała tylko jedna osoba Maggie odwróciła się twarzą do swojej dziewczyny, nie puszczając jej dłoni z uścisku nieśmiało powiedziała

**_Alex, wrócisz prawda? W sensie to wszystko się wydarzyło prawda?_ **

          Alex uśmiechnęła się do niej i pocałowała jej usta. Przyciszonym głosem odparła

          **_Maggie, chociaż ten weekend był jak z bajki mogę Cię zapewnić, że to wszystko prawda. Jasne, że wrócę. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy znów razem szybciej jak myślisz._**

          Alex nachyliła się nad uchem Maggie i przygryzając jej płatek ucha szepnęła

**_Kiedy tylko znów się zobaczymy będę musiała na nowo poznać Twoje ciało. I mówiąc to mam na myśli każdy jego boski centymetr._ **

Maggie zaczerwieniła się i przegryzła wargi na sama myśl o tym. Nie chciała jednak pozostać dłużna swojej dziewczynie..

          **_Już nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy znów poczuję w moich ustach Twój smak_** mówiąc to oblizała skrawek jej ucha. Alex natychmiast poczuła, że wzbudza się w niej fala rządzy. Wystarczyło tylko tyle… Kobieta dosłownie wstrząsnęła ramionami, jakby chciała otrząsnąć się z magicznej mgły pożądania. Maggie widząc to chwyciła Alex za podbródek i powiedziała

          **_Będę czekać na nasze spotkanie Danvers. Obojętnie czy to Ty wrócisz tutaj czy ja polecę do Ciebie ok.? Kocham Cię pamiętaj o tym._**

**_Też Cię kocham Sawyer. Odezwę się jak tylko będę na miejscu ok.? Uważaj na siebie i nie oglądaj się za innymi babkami._ **

          **_Chyba sobie żartujesz, że mogłabym po naszym weekendzie spojrzeć na kogoś innego. Gdy tylko zamknę oczy widzę, Ciebie.. nagą i jęczącą z rozkoszy. Jak krzyczysz moje imię, kiedy daje Ci spełnienie każdym ruchem palców. W Tobie… mocno, głęboko._**

Alex tylko głośno przełknęła ślinę. Ta kobieta potrafiła doprowadzić ją do szaleństwa samym szeptaniem do ucha.

          **_Ok. Lepiej już pójdę bo nie wiem jak długo jeszcze wytrzymam, żeby się na Ciebie nie rzucić na środku lotniska_** powiedziała Alex i ostatni raz składając pocałunek na ustach Maggie ruszyła w kierunku przejścia.

                              ___________________________________________

 

          Alex cały lot przespała. Weekend był dla niej wyczerpujący pod względem fizycznym i psychicznym. W ostatecznym rozrachunku w najśmielszych planach nie zakładała takiego obrotu sprawy. Wracała teraz bowiem już jako osoba zajęta. Miała niesamowitą dziewczynę, którą kochała i która jest w stanie zmienić dla niej swoje życie. Wszystko by mogły być razem. Alex nie mogła doczekać się kiedy będzie zasypiać i budzić się u boku Maggie. Sama tego nie rozumiała, ale to wszystko wydawało się takie proste. Tak jakby miało tak być od zawsze. Ona, Maggie i ich wspólne życie..

          Czekając na Sarę która zadeklarowała się ją odebrać z lotniska, (chyba bardziej ze względu na ciekawość jak chęć pomocy) Danvers chwyciła telefon i dała znac Maggie tak jak obiecała, że jest już na miejscu.

          _Właśnie wylądowałam. Możesz nie wierzyć, ale już za Tobą tęsknię.._

Nie zdążyła nawet schować telefonu z powrotem do kieszeni kiedy dostała odpowiedź

          _Kocham Cię Alex. Zostawiłaś u mnie swoją koszulkę i wiesz co? będę w niej spać bo pachnie Tobą…_

Alex uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Czuła jak jej serce rozpływa się z miłości. Ona i Maggie.. Alex miała wrażenie, że są razem już wieki..

          **_Hej co się tak cieszysz Danvers. Chyba nie na mój widok co?_** na podjeździe właśnie pojawiła się Sara. Alex władowała swoje rzeczy do bagażnika i z ogromnym uśmiechem wsiadła do auta.

          **_Nawet nie próbuj się migać. Musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć, bo wyglądasz jak zakochany po uszy nastolatek_** śmiała się Sara ruszając autem.

          **_Sara.. Maggie jest po prostu cudowna. I wiesz co? Maggie jest moja. Od teraz to moja dziewczyna.._**

**_No, Danvers jestem z Ciebie dumna. A sądząc po Twojej minie to Maggie cudowna jest chyba też w łóżku.. widzę, że idziesz za ciosem. Na twarzy masz wymalowane jakbyś pierwszy raz miała orgazm_** buchnęła śmiechem kobieta.

          **_Sara.. daj spokój ok? Ja po prostu jestem.. ja jestem szczęśliwa. Myślałam, że w życiu wykorzystałam już swój limit na szczęście. Tłumaczyłam sobie, że Sam zdradziła mnie bo sobie na to zasłużyłam. Myślałam, że widocznie nie zasługuję na szczęście. Teraz…  Maggie jest taka.. ona daje mi spokój. Przy niej nie zastanawiam się nad czymkolwiek. Tak jakby na serio nic innego oprócz niej się nie liczyło._**

**_Oj widzę, że to będzie długa rozmowa. Jedziemy do mnie. Jutro podrzucę Cię do szpitala i nie musisz mi mówić, że nasz wcześniejszy seks układ jest nieaktualny. Domyśliłam się_** uśmiechnęła się Sara. Cieszyła się ze szczęścia Alex. Kto jak kto ale Danvers zasługiwała na miłość.


	43. Chapter 43

       Alex pewnym krokiem weszła na oddział. Była szczęśliwa. Miała dziewczynę, którą kochała i przyjaciółkę, której przez pół nocy zdawała relację ze swojego pobytu w National City. Pełna energii do działania zabrała się za karty przydzielonych jej pacjentów. W drodze na salę minęła Maxa i oprócz zimnego powitania nie zamienili ze sobą ani jednego słowa. W sumie nawet to odpowiadało Alex. Nie potrzebowała jego zainteresowania. Alex chciała zrobić szybko wizytę i spróbować złapać na rozmowę dyrektora. Ustalić zasady jej dalszej pracy w szpitalu. Po tym postanowiła dzwonić do Henshawa w National. Ustalenie gdzie pozostanie, było teraz priorytetem. Albo wraca do National City, albo szykuje wszystko na przylot Maggie. Taki jest ich plan i tego zamierzała się trzymać. A pełen złości wzrok Maxa był tylko niczym nie znaczącym dodatkiem do tego dnia.

          Jej pierwszą pacjentką była 28 letnia Astra. Kiedy Alex weszła, żeby się przywitać w sali był jeszcze narzeczony kobiety. Przystojny mężczyzna w podobnym wieku. Astra z powodu wady serca wymagała bardzo skomplikowanej operacji, którą Alex jednak wykonywała już kilkukrotnie. Był to zabieg podwyższonego ryzyka bez wątpienia. W tym przypadku jednak Alex była pewna, że warto to ryzyko podjąć. Astra to młoda kobieta przed którą stoi cały świat. Bez operacji szansę na jej przeżycie malały dosłownie każdego dnia. Starała się im wytłumaczyć wszystko krok po kroku. W czasie rozmowy z nimi doszła do wniosku, że mimo młodego wieku są bardzo religijni i konserwatywni. Narzeczony kobiety był święcie przekonany, że całą sprawą i tak zajmie się ich bóg. Twierdził nawet, że fakt, że taki specjalista jak Alex przeniósł się do tej kliniki to sprawka nikogo innego jak ich boga. Byli jakiegoś dziwnego wyznania, którego nazwy Alex nie kłopotała się nawet zapamiętywać. Nie miało to dla niej jakiegokolwiek znaczenia. Po rozmowie z pacjentką Alex wypełniła dokumentację i wpadając do pielęgniarek w locie zleciła badania oraz leki. Pędziła teraz prosto do gabinetu dyrektora.                          

          Mina dyrektora mówiła sama za siebie. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, żeby pracownik pozyskujący setki tysięcy dla szpitala odszedł. W tym momencie był on gotowy na wiele ustępstw.

          **_Pani Danvers myślę, że pani decyzja o ewentualnej rezygnacji jest pochopna. Proszę dać mi dzień i w środę się spotkamy. Omówię całą sprawę z zarządem i zobaczymy co mogę pani zaoferować dobrze?_**

Alex nie spodziewała się, że będzie taki uparty. Widocznie jej obecność w tym szpitalu była jeszcze ważniejsza jak jej się zdawało. Wychodząc z jego gabinetu wyciągnęła jednak telefon i z listy kontaktów wybrała Hanka, ze szpitala w National City. Kiedy rozmawiała z Hankiem jej brwi aż podniosły się w górę. Przez te parę miesięcy sporo zmieniło się w stanowisku dyrektora szpitala w National City. Tym razem był zdecydowany, stanowczy. Musiała jeszcze poczekać do środy na propozycję swojego obecnego przełożonego. Dopiero po poznaniu obu wariantów będzie musiała wspólnie z Maggie zadecydować, gdzie rozpoczną swoją wspólną przyszłość.

                    ----------------------------------------------------

          Kiedy Alex wracała na oddział postanowiła wykorzystać tą chwilę by usłyszeć głos Maggie. Schodząc po schodach czekała na połączenie.

          **_Hej Mags, jak dzień? Mam nadzieję, że masz sporo pracy i nie masz czasu na flirtowanie z innymi. Dzwonię Ci przypomnieć, że masz już teraz niezwykle seksowną dziewczynę_** żartowała Alex.

          **_Tak się składa, że słyszałam to już chyba od połowy szpitala kochanie. Wszyscy patrzą teraz na mnie jakbym zdobyła główną nagrodę w konkursie_** z niedowierzaniem powiedziała Maggie.

**_Mówisz, że mam takie wysokie notowania w National? No proszę. Kto by się spodziewał. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że miałam taki wybór_** odparła dumnie Alex. ** _  
_**

**_Brzmisz tak, jakbyś była zawiedziona ze swojego wyboru. Masz jakieś zastrzeżenia Danvers?_** przekomarzała się Maggie.

          **_Tylko jedno. Moja dziewczyna jest zdecydowanie zbyt daleko ode mnie. Dobrze, że w pamięci mam jej twarz, ciało, zapach, dotyk_** rozmarzyła się pani doktor.

          **_Nie zaczynaj teraz proszę. Jesteśmy w pracy. To jakoś nie pomaga skupieniu co? Danvers proszę, ja śpię w Twojej koszulce. Nie mów już nic więcej. Lepiej powiedź czy udało Ci się porozmawiać z dyrektorem? Jak widziałam dosłownie pięć minut temu Henshawa to miałam wrażenie, że z nim już udało Ci się porozmawiać. Chodził jakiś podejrzanie w dobrym humorze_** śmiała się Maggie.

          **_Prawdę mówiąc to rozmawiałam z Hankiem. Muszę przyznać, że jego wstępna propozycja jest bardzo kusząca. W środę swoją przedstawią tutaj. Wiesz co Maggie? Tak się teraz zastanawiam, że to nie fair. Ty masz moją koszulkę a ja? Chyba musisz mi zrobić jakąś paczkę. Najlepiej koszulka i komplet bielizny_** **_może ta, którą masz teraz na sobie?_** szepnęła do telefonu Alex.

          **_Kocham Cię głupolu. Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy się spotkamy. Może po tej środzie coś się wyjaśni co? Jeśli nie to szykuję kasę na bilet tak czy siak Danvers. Jak pójdzie po mojej myśli to za maksymalnie trzy tygodnie wyląduję u Ciebie_** stwierdziła zdecydowanie Sawyer. ** _  
_**

**_Wow Maggie, byłoby super. Mam nadzieję, że wtedy albo pomożesz mi się pakować albo wspólnie obejrzymy większe mieszkania do wynajęcia w Seattle. Jedno z dwóch kochanie. Ok muszę uciekać. Kocham Cię i tęsknie za Tobą. Pozdrów wszystkich i pamiętaj to Ty masz na wyłączność główną nagrodę w konkursie_** śmiała się Alex.

**_Uważaj na siebie proszę. Wieczorem się zgadamy?_** na pożegnanie dodała Alex. ** _  
_**

**_No oczywiście, że tak. Kocham. Pa_** odparła Maggie. ** _  
_**

       Rozmowa z Maggie tylko upewniła ją w tym, że wszystko zaczyna się układać. Bała się nawet pomyśleć na głos o tym, że ma wszystko czego pragnie. Z dobrego humoru wyprowadził ją jednak widok Maxa, który wychodził z sali Astry.

_Czego on tam do diabła szukał. Przecież to nie jego pacjentka_ pomyślała Alex i kiedy chciała wejść do sali, usłyszała jak woła ją Cat.

**_Coś nie tak ze zleceniami dziewczyny_** zapytała Danvers.

**_Nie, nie. Z tym wszystko ok. Zawołałam Cię tylko, żeby Cię uprzedzić przed tym gnojem Maxem_** mówiła półszeptem Cat. **  
**

**_Co znowu wymyślił? Myślałam, że mam z nim spokój_** odparła zdziwiona Alex. ** _  
_**

**_On wie, że Ty…. że wolisz kobiety w sensie związków i ogólnie_** z trudem powiedziała Cat. Alex aż podniosła brwi ze zdziwienia. Myślała że jej się to wydaję...

**_  
_ **


	44. Chapter 44

**_On wie, że Ty…. że wolisz kobiety w sensie związków i ogólnie_** z trudem powiedziała Cat. Alex aż podniosła brwi ze zdziwienia. Myślała że jej się to wydaję. 

**_Przepraszam Cat, ale co moja orientacja seksualna ma do Maxa? Nie rozumiem co to zmienia, że on wie._ **

**_Luthor tego nie przeboleje. Poza tym Lord jest na tyle podły, że pewnie to wykorzysta przeciwko Tobie. Był tu przed chwilą i chwalił się, że znalazł w sieci pikantne informację o Tobie. Mówił o Twoim homoseksualizmie jak o mega sensacji._ **

**_Myślałam, że nie macie z tym problemu. Przecież to moja prywatna sprawa._ **

**_I uwierz mi, że my nie mamy. Wiem tylko jaki jest Max, Luthor i niektórzy ludzie. Chciałam, żebyś była jakoś przygotowana ok? Swoją drogą jak tam wyjazd? Udany?_** Alex kompletnie wyparła w tym momencie ze swojej głowy Maxa. Miała go w nosie.

**_Mój wyjazd. No cóż jakby to powiedzieć. Chyba szczęśliwiej nie mógł się zakończyć. Tak się składa, że ja i Maggie- ta pielęgniarka którą poznałyście jesteśmy…_ **

**_Razem prawda?_** przerwała jej Cat. Alex nie kryła zdziwienia.

**_Tak, jesteśmy razem. To takie oczywiste? Byłyśmy tu ostatnio raptem 20 minut? Jak..?_ **

**_Dziewczyny znowu miałam rację wisicie mi po pięć dolców_** śmiała się Cat, która spojrzała Alex prosto w oczy i powiedziała

**_Widujemy tu tysiące osób. Nie każdy jednak patrzy na siebie nawzajem tak jak robicie to Ty i Maggie. Tej chemii nie dało się nie zauważyć. Cieszymy się z Waszego szczęścia_** dodała i uśmiechając się do Alex odebrała dzwoniący telefon. Alex odwzajemniła uśmiech i nie chcąc już dłużej zajmować jej czasu odwróciła się i ruszyła w kierunku sali na której leżała Astra.

       Kiedy weszła na salę widok miny narzeczonego kobiety zmazał jej wcześniejszy uśmiech z twarzy. Ewidentnie coś wisiało w powietrzu.

**_Czy to prawda doktor Danvers co mówił doktor Lord? Czy to prawda, że jest pani homoseksualistką i to był powód zmiany pracy, bo w National City ktoś zwrócił uwagę na to, że wybiera sobie pani do operacji tylko młode kobiety_** wyrzucił jak z armaty mężczyzna.

      Alex dosłownie zdębiała. Nawet nie wiedziała jak ma te wszystkie głupoty skomentować. Jednak Max postawił sobie za punkt honoru uprzykrzyć jej życie.

**_Czy dlatego nakłania pani moją narzeczoną do operacji? Żeby ją sobie pooglądać?_** rzucił jeszcze mężczyzna widząc reakcję Alex. Te słowa jednak ostatecznie wyprowadziły Danvers z równowagi.

**_Po pierwsze proszę, żeby się pan uspokoił i przestał podnosić głos. Po drugie jedyną prawdą z tego co pan powiedział jest to, że jestem lesbijką. Cała reszta to stek bzdur_** odpowiedziała Alex z podniesioną głową.

**_Poza tym uważam, że nie muszę się nikomu tłumaczyć z mojej orientacji seksualnej gdyż nie ona stanowi tu o czymkolwiek. Pani Astra wymaga operacji, którą wykonywałam już wielokrotnie z powodzeniem i to, że ją wykonam nie zmienia faktu czy ma 28 czy 80 lat. Jako lekarz podchodzę do tego czysto zawodowo. Cenię sobie profesjonalizm_** powiedziała Alex pewnym tonem.

**_Więc do pani wiadomości to nie wykona pani żadnej operacji. Nie zgadzam się, żeby kiedykolwiek dotykała pani mojej narzeczonej. Wystarczy, że ją pani wcześniej zbadała_** odprychnął mężczyzna.

       Alex ze zdziwienia otworzyła szeroko usta. Jak żyję nie spotkała się nigdy wcześniej z czymś takim. Co jej orientacja miałaby mieć wspólnego z jej operacjami i ogólnie jej pracą.

**_Pan sobie chyba już teraz albo żartuję albo za dużo pozwala. Co pan sugeruję?_ **

**_Kochanie proszę Cię uspokój się. Przecież byłeś tu ze mną podczas tego badania i widziałeś, że wszystko jest ok. Doktor Danvers to dobry specjalista_** wtrąciła się nareszcie do rozmowy Astra. Alex odwróciła głowę w jej stronę i nieśmiało uśmiechnęła.

**_Wiem, że próbujesz być miła kochanie, ale uważam, że nie mamy tu o czym więcej rozmawiać. Twoją operację wykona doktor Lord. Nie dyskutuj już proszę więcej ze mną na ten temat. Postanowione_** despotycznym tonem oznajmił mężczyzna.

      Alex czuła, że za chwilę eksploduję. Kiedy udało jej się trochę opanować nerwy zwróciła się do leżącej na łóżku kobiety

**_Czy taka jest pani decyzja? Ma pani do tego pełne prawo. Wedle życzenia, operacje wykona doktor Lord. Dorzucę tylko na koniec, że chyba przez takim mężczyzn jak pani narzeczony jednak wolę kobiety. Potrafimy się bardziej słuchać i szanować nawzajem. Radziłabym popracować nad tym trochę, drogi panie._** Alex pożegnała się i wyszła z sali. Ruszyła korytarzem jak rozwścieczony byk. Wiedziała, że w nerwach powiedziała przed chwilą już i tak za dużo, ale nie zamierzała oszczędzić Lorda. Wpadła jak burza do dyżurki lekarskiej gdzie Lord rozmawiał z ordynatorem. Po jego wrednym uśmieszku wiedziała, że jej orientacja seksualna jest już chyba powszechnie znana.

**_Doktor Danvers dobrze, że panią widzę. Słyszałem właśnie, że pacjentka odmówiła pani operacji_** powiedział Luthor przeciągając każde słowo.

**_Zapewne wie pan również od doktora Lorda jaki był powód odmowy_** syknęła Alex.

**_Nie da się ukryć, że sam jestem troszkę zszokowany tymi informacjami. Co prawda to pani życie prywatne, ale nie ukrywam, że miałem o pani inne zdanie._ **

**_Inne zdanie? Czy moja orientacja ma jakiś wpływ na moją wiedzę, umiejętności czy doświadczenie_** odpowiedziała pełna złości Alex.

**_Zasadniczo nie, jednak można domniemywać…_ **

**_Niech pan nawet nie kończy tego zdania. Jesteście bandą homofobów i próżniaków._ **

      W głowie Alex z prędkością światła przeleciały myśli i bez ponownego namysłu powiedziała na głos

**_Niech się jednak panowie nie martwią. Nie mam zamiaru pracować z wami ani minuty dłużej. Wasz stopień zacofania jest wręcz porażający_**.  Kiedy otworzyła drzwi od dyżurki na korytarzu panowała cisza. Było jasne, że wszyscy z personelu podsłuchiwali co się dzieje. Z szyderczym uśmiechem na twarzy nie ściszając głosu na odchodne powiedziała

**_Doktorze Lord pewnie panu najbardziej przeszkadza moja orientacja seksualna. Gdyby wiedział pan wcześniej może nie próbowałby pan wykorzystać mnie seksualnie na swoim dyżurze prawda?_ **

      Max aż zbladł. Wszystkie oczy zwrócone były teraz w jego kierunku. Mężczyzna nerwowo zaczął pocierać swoje dłonie. Wiedział, że nie ma nic na swoją obronę. Alex odwróciła głowę w kierunku dyżurki pielęgniarek.

**_Żegnam drogie panie. Praca z wami była czystą przyjemnością. Pozwolę sobie jeszcze tylko przysłać do was mojego adwokata. Nie sądzę, żebym tylko ja była w typie Maxa prawda? Może spotkamy się wspólnie na jakimś procesie o molestowanie._ **

        Alex zdjęła stetoskop z szyi. Włożyła go do kieszeni kitla i z dumnie podniesioną głową ruszyła w kierunku kancelarii szpitala. Decyzja podjęta. Odchodzi. Zarząd nie musi się już kłopotać jej warunkami. Kobieta była z siebie niesamowicie dumna. Co prawda właśnie zrezygnowała z pracy w taki a nie inny sposób. Jej nazwisko pewnie nie raz padnie tu przy okazji najpikantniejszych opowieści personelu. Była jednak dumna z faktu, że nie pozwoliła sobie na takie a nie inne traktowanie ze względu na to, że …. że kocha Maggie.

          ________________________________________

**_Hej Sara. Hmm chyba będę potrzebowała adwokata. Nie, nie zabiłam nikogo. Jeszcze. Rezygnuję z pracy. Właśnie idę do kancelarii.  Te gnoje ujawnili moja orientację seksualną nastawiają pacjentów przeciwko mnie._ **

**_Teraz to sobie ze mnie żartujesz chyba. Co zrobili? Stój tam gdzie teraz jesteś. Absolutnie nie idź sama do dyrekcji. Zanosi się na grubsza sprawę. Daj mi 25 minut,  postaram się dojechać jak najszybciej. Alex ja nie żartuję. Nie damy tym gnojom robić co im się tylko podoba._ **

**_Ok w takim razie czekam. Będę przy wejściu do administracji._ **

     Sara była na miejscu w niecałe 20 minut. Razem z nią z auta wysiadł barczysty wysoki mężczyzna.

      **_Chyba nie będziemy nikomu grozić_** spojrzała na niego Alex.

      **_Spokojnie to Olivier. Mój praktykant. Oni tego nie muszą wiedzieć a my zrobimy odpowiednie wrażenie. Czy jest coś co powinnam wiedzieć w sensie przyznaj się w jaki sposób wyszłaś z oddziału podejrzewam, że nie było przyjemnie._**  Alex dosłownie jak na spowiedzi powiedziała wszystko. Łącznie z sytuacją z Maxem i całym dzisiejszym zdarzeniem. Po wysłuchaniu wszystkiego i zrobieniu na szybko notatek Sara zebrała swoje rzeczy i razem ruszyli do dyrektora.

     **_Muszę przyznać Alex że znów nie ułatwiłaś mi sprawy. Kiedyś nauczysz się myśleć później mówić_** śmiała się przed gabinetem Sara.

      Kiedy weszły do środka Alex tylko przedstawiła Sarę jako swojego przedstawiciela i to były jedyne słowa jakie wypowiedziała. Reszta zajęła się Sara. Już po pięciu minutach dyrektor w popłochu dzwonił po radców prawnych. Sara i Oliver byli niesamowici.  Argument gonił argument. Strona szpitala w zdenerwowaniu wymieniała spojrzenia. 

**_Drodzy państwo szkoda czasu mojego i mojej klientki. Pozew zostanie dostarczony do końca tygodnia. Rozumiem, że od dziś moja klientka nie jest już państwa pracownikiem za porozumieniem stron z zachowaniem odpowiedniej odprawy. Jeśli interesuje państwa jakakolwiek ugoda tutaj jest adres mojej kancelarii. Pani Danvers zanim podpisze wspomniana ugodę skonsultuje ja ze mną więc bardzo bym prosiła o przesłanie treści ugody do kancelarii._ **

       Dyrektor szpitala tylko grzecznie przytakiwał na zmianę z prawnikami. Po oficjalnym pożegnaniu Alex w obstawie Oliviera i Sam wyszła z gabinetu.

        **_Danvers zbieraj się do domu. Właśnie zakończyłaś tu swoją karierę.  Jakiekolwiek kontakty ze szpitalem będą teraz przechodzić przeze mnie. Zdaj się na mnie. Ugadamy tylko jakiś uczciwy procent_** śmiała się Sara.

      **_Oczywista sprawa. Czyli zostało mi zadzwonić do Maggie i powiedzieć że to ja wracam do National City. Przecież nie mam już pracy. Nie myślałam, że tak zakończę ten dzień. Masz dzisiaj czas wieczorem? Spotkajmy się, pogadamy. Gdybym nie była zajęta to muszę Ci przyznać jedno byłaś taka stanowcza, władcza, taka seksowna._**

**_Czyli wieczorem chcesz się spotkać żeby pogadać czy..._** zaczęła się śmiać kobieta.

      **_Sara nawet nie żartuj ok? Mówiłam Ci, że jeśli uda mi się z Maggie to nie ma opcji na nasze wcześniejsze spotkania._**

**_Już się tak nie spinaj Danvers przecież Wiesz, że cieszę się waszym szczęściem. Szczęściem dla mnie jest mieć Cię w swoim życiu jako przyjaciela.  Nie patrz tak na mnie Danvers. Widzimy się wieczorem u mnie? Może być?_ **

**_Jasne. Dzięki za dzisiaj. Nawet nie wiesz jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy, że byłaś dzisiaj ze mną._ **

**_Zawsze Alex. Trzymaj się i do wieczora. Bądź tak koło dwudziestej. Pa_ **

**_Do zobaczenia_ **

        Alex wróciła do mieszkania. Usiadła na łóżku i dopiero teraz powoli zaczynała chyba ostatecznie rozumieć co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. Pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś ocenił ją przez pryzmat jej seksualności. To nie było miłe uczucie. Nie czuła jednak złości. Czuła dumę. Postawiła się im wszystkim. Pokazała, że nie żałuje tego kim jest i z kim jest. Cieszyła się też z tego, że dzięki podłemu Lordowi nie musiała długo rozmyślać nad tym co i gdzie dalej. Jej przygoda z Seattle dobiega końca. Wraca do National City, do Maggie. Musiała jej to tylko powiedzieć. Kiedy Alex sięgnęła po telefon przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy oby właśnie nie zawiodła Maggie. Miały wspólnie decydować o tym co dalej.  W tej chwili decyzje zostały jednak już podjęte. Nie zapytała nawet Maggie o zdanie…. 


	45. Chapter 45

      Z każdym sygnałem Alex oddychała coraz ciężej. Podświadomie może nawet nie chciała, żeby odebrała Maggie. Nie była chyba jeszcze na to gotowa..

 ** _Wiesz kiedy zadzwonić kochanie. Właśnie o Tobie myślałam. Jak w pracy? Mam nadzieję, że jadłaś coś porządnego_** powiedziała Maggie jak tylko odebrała telefon.

 ** _Hej Mags. U mnie wszystko w porządku. Dzwonię do Ciebie bo muszę Ci coś powiedzieć._** Alex robiła jeszcze głębsze wdechy jak przedtem.

 ** _Kochanie wszystko w porządku? Coś się stało?_** Głos Maggie stawał się bardziej zatroskany z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. Jedyne o czym pomyślała teraz Alex to, to że na szczęście Maggie nie widzi teraz jej twarzy. Kobieta nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. Musiała kłamać. Nie mogła inaczej..

 ** _Alex co się dzieję mów do mnie. Cokolwiek się stało jestem tutaj.._** Alex kombinowała w myślach najlepsze kłamstwo. Nie mogła jednak tego zrobić. Nie mogła kłamać swojej Maggie.

 ** _Maggie, przepraszam. Uwierz mi nie planowałam tego, ale ja nie mogłam inaczej postąpić. Ja musiałam…_** Alex nie mogła opanować łez. Po drugiej stronie telefonu zapanowała cisza. Maggie nie wiedziała co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Słowa Alex nie brzmiały jak wyznanie miłości, wręcz odwrotnie.

 ** _Jeśli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że … Alex proszę Cię. Powiedz co się stało. Nie zniosę tego dłużej_** głos Maggie całkowicie się załamał.

 ** _Wracam do domu. Wracam do Ciebie Maggie_** tylko tyle zdołała wyrzucić z siebie Alex.  Nie spodziewała się konkretnej reakcji Maggie, ale wymowna cisza w telefonie zabijała ją powoli.

 _Zawiodłam ją aż tak, że nie potrafi mi tego powiedzieć. Już na samym początku naszego związku kompletnie ją zignorowałam, potraktowałam jak dziecko, które nie ma na nic wpływu_ myślała teraz Alex. Nagle po drugiej stronie odezwała się wzruszona Maggie.

**_Alex, kochanie. Czekam na Ciebie już dzisiaj. Wszystko jest i będzie ok rozumiesz. Liczysz się dla mnie tylko Ty. Cokolwiek się wydarzyło, to nie ma znaczenia. Ważne, że będziemy razem. Nie musisz mi nic tłumaczyć. Jestem pewna, że postąpiłaś właściwie._ **

**_Kocham Cię słyszysz?_ **

**_Nie jesteś zła, że nie zapytałam Cię o zdanie? Przepraszam, to miała być nasza wspólna decyzja. Wszystko działo się tak.._ **

**_Alex, ufam Ci. Przestań już przepraszać. Lepiej daj mi znać kiedy wracasz. Tylko to się teraz liczy._ **

**_Nie zasługuję na Ciebie Maggie._ **

**_Danvers powiem to po raz pierwszy i ostatni. Przestań pieprzyć głupoty i wracaj do mnie tak szybko jak tylko się da. Zrozumiano? Tak czy nie? Nie każ mi się zrywać z pracy i pędzić na lotnisko. Najchętniej nakopałabym Ci teraz do tyłka. Alex Danvers czekam na Ciebie w National City w moim, przepraszam naszym wspólnym domu._** Alex zalała się łzami. Miała najlepszą dziewczynę na całym świecie.

          **_Kocham Cię Maggie. Dam znać jak poznam termin wylotu. Muszę tu trochę powiedzmy posprzątać po sobie i nie wiem ile mi to zajmie, ale przylecę tak szybko jak tylko się da._**

**_I to chciałam usłyszeć. A teraz ogarnij się moja ulubiona pani doktor. Pa_ **

Kiedy połączenie zakończyło się Alex jedyne co to uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. W głębi serce taki obrót sprawy był mimo wszystko najlepszy. Postanowione. Jej dom, życie to National City. To Maggie.

**_______________________________________________________________ **

Do końca dyżuru Maggie zostało jeszcze parę godzin. Już zaraz po rozmowie z Alex, kobieta wiedziała, że to będą naprawdę długie godziny. Jej myśli były zupełnie gdzie indziej. Martwiła się o swoją dziewczynę. Alex to twarda kobieta. Niestety ostatni czas jej nie oszczędzał.

_Gdyby tylko mogła być teraz razem z nią. Przytulić i powiedzieć, że wszystko musi się ułożyć._

         Maggie była w wielu związkach. Niestety wszystkie kończyły się podobnie. Przestawała być wystarczająca. Zawsze przegrywała z kimś innym. Chociaż starała się za każdym razem. Kiedy była z kimś w związku robiła co tylko w jej mocy by dać szczęście, często pomijając swoje zasady, przekonania. Stojąc teraz na progu nowego związku z Alex, wciąż miała obawy. Kocha Alex tego była pewna. Ta kobieta urzekła ją już pierwszego dnia. Co prawda ich początki były powiedźmy sobie szczerze ciężkie, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że Alex Danvers była jedną z silniejszych, mądrzejszych i dobrych kobiet jakie poznała. Jest w niej coś takiego co pozwoliło jej rzucić się w ten związek mimo wszystko tak szybko. Może i Maggie kochała się w Danvers od dawna, ale od momentu kiedy Sawyer uświadomiła to sobie i powiedziała to na głos do teraz nie minęło aż tak dużo czasu. Pomimo to Maggie zaryzykowała wszystko. Zaangażowała się bez wahania. Jeszcze tydzień temu Alex była tylko marzeniem. Dzisiaj są razem, rozmawiają o wspólnym domu i wciąż może wspominać ich upojne chwile. Alex jest znakomitym kardiochirurgiem, Maggie tylko pielęgniarką. Pewnie niektórzy będą to tak postrzegać- mezalians zawodowy. To się nie może udać. Poprzednie partnerki Alex były zawsze na wysokich stanowiskach. Miały znakomite wykształcenie itp. Maggie chciała jednak wierzyć w ich związek jako związek dwóch kobiet, nie jako związek lekarza z pielęgniarką. Przez ten krótki czas kiedy są razem, Alex nie dała ani razu odczuć Maggie tego, że chce to ukryć, że Maggie nie pasuje do jej życia. Wręcz przeciwnie, chciała żeby wszyscy o nich wiedzieli i nie mieli wątpliwości, że są razem.

 ** _Co tak dumasz młoda? Wszystko ok? Co tam u naszej błyskotliwej Danvers_** zapytała Susan.

**_Właśnie z nią rozmawiałam. Nie wiem co się dokładnie stało, ale Alex zrezygnowała z pracy._ **

**_Tak nagle? Miałyście wspólnie to przedyskutować prawda?_** zdziwiła się Susan.

**_Taki był plan. Widocznie pojawiły się nowe okoliczności. Coś musiało się wydarzyć. Ona płakała. Nie chciałam jej męczyć przez telefon co się stało. Mówiła, że mnie zawiodła i przepraszała, że podjęła decyzję sama. Mówiła, że nie miała innego wyboru. Ta kobieta właśnie zrezygnowała z pracy a jedyne czym się martwiła to to czy nie jestem zła. Rozumiesz coś z tego?_ **

**_Maggie, to jest cała Alex. Może to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale ona jest oddana dosłownie jak pies. W sensie teraz kiedy jesteście razem.. dla ludzi których kocha, Alex jest w stanie zrobić wszystko byle je ochronić. Wasze plany były troszkę inne. Miałyście wspólnie to obgadać. Danvers wie, że postąpiła inaczej. Między nami mówiąc to sporo w tym zasługi Sam. Dla tej kobiety Alex wielokrotnie rezygnowała z siebie. Kiedy tylko zrobiła coś po swojemu musiała się później kajać. Przez ostatnie dwa lata Alex była w związku gdzie liczyła się tylko jedna osoba. Minie sporo czasu zanim zobaczy, że to co ona czuje jest ważne, że chcesz się liczyć z jej zdaniem. Ona dopiero na nowo musi nauczyć się ufać i dać komuś zadbać o siebie. Mam nadzieję, że ją tego nauczysz._ **

**_Susan. Kocham Alex całym sercem. Chcę dla niej jak najlepiej._ **

**_Wiem o tym. Dlatego jako jej przyjaciółka cieszę się, że Cię ma._ **

**_Szkoda, że nie mogę być teraz z nią. Przez telefon nie brzmiała dobrze. Była smutna._ **

**_Danvers to twarda sztuka. Da radę. Teraz ma dla kogo. Daj jej czas i zadzwoń później wieczorem. Zobaczysz, że będzie już lepiej. Znam ją troszkę_** uśmiechnęła się Susan i pogładziła Maggie po ramieniu.

 ** _Zaufaj mi Maggie. Będzie ok. Alex to prawdziwy tytan._** Maggie uśmiechnęła się. Bardzo chciała w to wierzyć.

          **_Czeka Was trudny czas teraz, ale dacie radę. Musicie to przetrwać zanim Alex nie wróci. Na serio zamieszkacie razem?_** zapytała Susan. To pytanie dosłownie rozniosło się po całej głowie Maggie.

          **_Uważasz, że to zły pomysł? Za szybko? Działamy zbyt pochopnie_**? Maggie  zasypała w odpowiedzi pytaniami kobietę.

          **_Hej wyluzuj. Nic takiego nie powiedziałam. Zapytałam tylko. Wiem, że masz dom. Alex w sumie nie ma gdzie mieszkać. Musiałaby wynająć. To rozsądne. Czaiłyście się na siebie tyle czasu, że chyba nie ma co teraz z tym wielce czekać. Kochacie się i to się liczy. Uważam, że to dobre rozwiązanie. Przestań już się doszukiwać złych znaków, zbytniego pośpiechu. To zrozumiałe, że się boisz. Tylko Maggie, pamiętaj. To jak to będzie między Wami zależy tylko i wyłącznie od Was. Nie pozwól, żeby ktoś inny jak Alex, wpływał na to co czujesz._**

 ** _To skarb taka mądra oddziałowa_** zaśmiała się Maggie.

          **_Alex jest dla mnie jak rodzina. Pamiętaj jej bliscy, są bliscy również dla mnie. Możesz zawsze na mnie liczyć ok?_**

 ** _Czyli dostanę teraz wolne i mogę polecieć do Alex_**? nieśmiało zapytała Maggie.

          **_O matko. Ty i Danvers musicie być razem. Jesteście tak samo rozbrajające. Chyba nie myślisz, że się na to zgodzę. I nie rób takich oczu jak cocker spaniel. Może na Alex to działa, ale nie na mnie. O wolnym pomyślimy jak nasza gwiazda wróci, żebyś mogła pomóc jej się rozpakować. Teraz głowa do góry i do pracy_** Susan podała jej dokumenty nowego pacjenta. Maggie wstała z leniwym pomrukiem.

          **_Ruchy Maggie_** Vasqez poklepała ją po tyłku i uśmiechnęła. Zobaczymy jak będzie Cię gonić doktor Danvers na dyżurze.

          **_Właśnie tego nie mogę się doczekać_** rozmarzyła się Maggie i dodała

          **_Jeśli dyrekcja zgodzi się na wspólne dyżury. Wiesz, że jeśli zgłosimy nasz związek do kadr to może być różnie._**

 ** _Przestań już myśleć do przodu. Larsenowie jakoś wspólnie pracują. Nie mogą tylko zajmować się jednocześnie tym samym pacjentem. Skup się lepiej na panu Smith z 5 dobrze?_** odparła Susan i weszła do dyżurki.

          Nie minęło dziesięć minut, kiedy z sali numer pięć rozległ się głośny krzyk Maggie i odgłosy przewróconej szafy z lekami......


	46. Chapter 46

      Nie minęło dziesięć minut, kiedy z sali numer pięć rozległ się głośny krzyk Maggie i odgłosy przewróconej szafy z lekami.  Wszyscy z dyżurki zerwali się na równe nogi. Kiedy Mike dobiegł do sali jako pierwszy zobaczył jak Maggie szamocze się z mężczyzną. Zanim Mike zrobił cokolwiek kobieta ostatecznie powaliła napastnika na podłogę i wykręcając mu dłoń z której wyleciał zakrwawiony nóż przycisnęła jego twarz do podłogi. Mike docisnął plecy mężczyzny swoim kolanem.

          **_Potrzebujemy pomocy na piątce, wezwijcie ochronę_** krzyknął. Kiedy rozejrzał się szybko po sali zobaczył poprzewracane tace, narzędzia i nóż napastnika. Był cały we krwi. Z przerażeniem spojrzał na Maggie. Kobieta w tym momencie puściła napastnika i usiadła pod ścianą. Na jej kitlu w okolicy brzucha z każdą sekundą powiększała się plama z krwi. 

          **_Susan wołaj Winna. Maggie jest ranna potrzebujemy chirurga. Ona krwawi_** **_z brzucha_** krzyczał Mike. Nawet nie starał się kryć swojego przerażenia. Atak pacjenta wobec personelu medycznego nie był nowością. Zwykle jednak kończyło się na drobnych zadrapaniach i małych siniakach. Tym razem widział jednak jak jego koleżanki siedzi pod ścianą w rzeczach mokrych od swojej krwi. Oczy Maggie powoli się zamykały.


	47. Chapter 47

      Susan wbiegła na salę i zamarła. Doskoczyła do Maggie i chwyciwszy pierwsze większe kompresy ucisnęła brzuch. Położyła prawie nieprzytomną już kobietę na podłodze. Krwi było tyle, że nie widziała w pierwszej chwili gdzie dokładnie jest rana. Nawet ona doświadczona pielęgniarka, która widziała już w swoim życiu wiele zauważyła jak trzęsą się jej ręce, mokre od krwi Maggie.

 ** _Trzeba założyć jej jakieś wkłucie, podłączcie płyny, za chwilę nie oznaczymy ciśnienia. Straciła już bardzo dużo krwi. Kur** gdzie ten Winn. Dzwońcie na blok, będą musieli ją otworzyć. Pobierzcie krew i dzwońcie do laboratorium niech szykują krew. Nie znamy grupy krwi, zostaje nam „toczenie na ratunek” zamówcie cztery jednostki 0 RH minus._** Susan spojrzała na spokojną twarz Maggie. Kobieta otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się.

 ** _Danvers nie będzie zadowolona. Troszkę się porobiło co? Tak chciałam z nią być.._** powiedziała Maggie i zamknęła oczy.

 ** _Młoda, nawet nie próbuj mi tu nic odwalać rozumiesz. Otwórz oczy, patrz na mnie. Ty i Alex będziecie razem, słyszysz. Za chwilę zabieramy Cię na blok. Nie odpuszczaj, proszę Cię. Maggie nie rób mi tego.. kur** …słyszysz mnie Sawyer?_** Tym razem Maggie nie odpowiedziała już nic.

        _____________________________________________________

          Kiedy na ostry dyżur wbiegł Winn, Maggie była już nieprzytomna. Z kroplówkami lecącymi na full leżała na kozetce. Susan czekała na windę. Winn wsiadł razem z nimi i przez tą chwilę kiedy jechali starał się zbadać Maggie, zebrać myśli. Operowanie bliskiej sobie osoby zawsze jest obciążeniem dla psychiki lekarza. Dlatego też każdy z nich starał się uniknąć takiej sytuacji. Tym razem Winn jednak nie miał wyboru. Musiał działać szybko. Maggie nie miała zbyt wiele czasu.

          **_Dzwońcie po ordynatora. Niech się szykuję do zabiegu. Musimy mieć najlepszą obstawę. Zamówcie krew i badania i..._** Winn spojrzał na Susan. **_Trzeba zawiadomić jej rodzinę i Alex_** rzucił zestresowany mężczyzna. ** _  
_**

**_Krew i badania już poszły. Nie znamy grupy więc są cztery jednostki 0 rh minus. Z tego co wiem to nie brała leków na stałe. Kontakt z rodziną możesz zostawić mi Winn_** odpowiedziała Susan. **_Tylko nie pozwól jej umrzeć. To zniszczy Alex. One dopiero zaczęły wspólną drogę. Zrób co tylko możesz_** błagała przez łzy Susan.

          **_Susan nie musisz mi tego mówić. Ja się zajmę Maggie, Ty się zajmij Alex_** powiedział Winn i starał się zebrać myśli.


	48. Chapter 48

      Drzwi na blok zamknęły się za pędzącą kozetką z Maggie, do Susan dotarło co się stało. W tej chwili  Maggie była szybko przekładana na zimny stół operacyjny. Winn i ordynator chirurgii myli się do zabiegu. Susan nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć Alex. Była przecież daleko. I tak nie mogłaby nic zrobić. Susan postanowiła w pierwszej kolejności sprawdzić kontakty do rodziny. To byli dla niej obcy ludzie i przekazanie im informacji nie będzie problemem. Kiedy dotarła do siebie do dyżurki i otworzyła kartotekę Maggie zobaczyła, że rubryka do kontaktu jest pusta. Zdziwiło ją to bardzo. Szpital zawsze tego pilnuje. Najwidoczniej Maggie nie podała nikogo.

 _W sumie od kiedy tu pracuje ani razu nie wspomniała o swojej rodzinie. Może nikogo nie ma_ pomyślała Susan. Nie pozostało jej nic innego tylko zadzwonić do Alex. Kobieta patrzyła w telefon i nie mogła nacisnąć przycisku. W tym momencie wpadła na trochę inny pomysł. Zadzwoniła do Kary. Przecież nikt nie zna Danvers, jak jej siostra. Kiedy Susan na szybko opowiedziała co się stało jedyne co powiedziała Kara to to, że będzie na miejscu dosłownie za dziesięć minut, wracała z pracy i była w pobliżu.

Kara dosłownie wleciała do szpitala. Gdy tylko zobaczyła Susan podbiegła i zapytała

 ** _Co się stało? Przecież była w pracy. Jak mogła zostać raniona w brzuch, nożem?_** Dla Kary, która pracuje w szkole z pierwszoklasistami nie mieściło się to w głowie. Susan właśnie w tym momencie zapłakała.

      **_To ja wysłałam ją do tego pacjenta. Wyglądał normalnie. Przecież gdybym tylko wiedziała co się stanie. Co ja powiem Alex..._** Susan przytuliła się do Kary i płakała jak małe dziecko.

 ** _Przecież to nie jest Twoja wina. Nawet nie próbuj tak myśleć. Co z Maggie? Wiadomo już coś?_** mówiła wystraszona Kara. ** _  
_**

**_Nie mamy żadnych wieści z bloku, to zły i dobry znak_** westchnęła Susan.

 ** _Musi być dobrze. One na to zasługują_** szepnęła Kara.

 ** _Ja nie dzwoniłam jeszcze do Alex. Nie potrafię. Próbowałam się zebrać i nie potrafię. Jak mam jej to powiedzieć...._** głos Susan drżał. ** _  
_**

**_Ok ja jej powiem . Nie przejmuj się tym. Idź może uda Ci się czegoś dowiedzieć co z Maggie. Ja dzwonię do Alex._** Kara miała minę jakby za chwilę miała sama być stracona na śmierć. Zanim wyciągnęła telefon przywołała w pamięci twarz swojej siostry w momencie, kiedy Alex przedstawiła jej Maggie jako swoją dziewczynę. To był moment kiedy Kara doszła do wniosku, że nie musi się już martwić o swoją siostrę. Widziała w oczach Alex ten błysk. Alex naprawdę była wtedy szczęśliwa. To szczęście mogło się dzisiaj skończyć..

 ** _Hej siostrzyczko. Maggie Ci już wszystko wygadała? Nawet nie pytaj. Wracam do National City. Aaa no ale nie musisz się martwić nie zwalę się do Ciebie i Jamesa. Wprowadzam się do Maggie. Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę. Kara tym razem jestem pewna, że to jest.._** mówiła jak nakręcona Alex, gdy tylko odebrała telefon. ** _  
_**

**_Alex! Alex daj mi dojść do słowa. Nie dałaś mi powiedzieć ani jednego słowa_** zareagowała Kara. Nie chciała, żeby Alex kończyła ostatnie zdanie. Nie, kiedy musi przekazać jej taką wiadomość.

 ** _Ok już się tak nie wkurzaj. Stało się coś? Czyżby kłopoty w raju z Jamesem?_** zaśmiała się Alex.

 ** _Alex możesz przestać chociaż na chwilę. Dzwonię bo stało się... Alex, wydarzył się wypadek_** Kara powiedziała cicho. ** _  
_**

**_Coś z rodzicami? Co się stało?_** Ton kobiety natychmiast się zmienił.

 ** _Z rodzicami wszystko ok. Chodzi o... chodzi o Maggie._** Serce Alex stanęło.

 ** _Jak to Maggie? Jest przecież w pracy. Rozmawiałam z nią może godzinę temu. Jaki wypadek? O czym Ty mówisz Kara?_** Alex mówiła coraz szybciej. Czuła jak kolana robią jej się wiotkie. To nie mogła być przecież prawda.

 ** _Została zaatakowana na dyżurze przez pacjenta...Ranił ją nożem w brzuch. Wiem tylko tyle, że jest właśnie operowana i że straciła dużo krwi_** wyrzuciła Kara. ** _  
_**

**_Operowana? Kto operuję? Co z nią? Dużo krwi to znaczy ile? Gdzie jesteś? Dlaczego Susan nie zadzwoniła? Jak to się stało, przecież.._** z ust Alex wydobywały się tylko pytania. ** _  
_**

**_Alex uspokój się proszę. Wiem, że to dla Ciebie szok, ale na chwilę obecną nic więcej nie wiem. Jestem w szpitalu. Susan właśnie poszła na blok się czegoś dowiedzieć. Jak tylko będzie coś wiadomo damy Ci znać. Operuję Winn ze swoim szefem. Maggie jest w najlepszych rękach_** starała się choć trochę uspokoić swoją siostrę Kara. ** _  
_**

**_To nie może być prawda. Nie teraz proszę.. Kara nie dam rady być tam szybciej jak dopiero jutro rano. O tej godzinie nie mam żadnego lotu. Jak tylko zjawi się Susan proszę, żeby do mnie zadzwoniła ok? Rozumiesz? Ma do mnie natychmiast zadzwonić jak tylko wróci z bloku. Ja rezerwuję miejsce na najbliższy lot. Postaram się być najszybciej jak się da. Jeśli mogę Cię prosić bądź tam z nią...._** głos Alex kompletnie się załamał. Jako lekarz zdawała sobie sprawę, że rana w brzuch i duża utrata krwi nie były dobrymi informacjami. Kiedy zakończyła połączenie z Karą, natychmiast zadzwoniła do Sary. Musiała odwołać ich dzisiejsze spotkanie.. albo poprosić Sarę, żeby była teraz z nią. Nie chciała siedzieć sama w domu i zastanawiać się czy zdąży jeszcze zobaczyć Maggie.

      Sara zapukała do drzwi Alex. Gdy dowiedziała co się stało, rzuciła wszystko i czym prędzej zjawiła się w mieszkaniu Alex. Wiedziała, że właśnie teraz jej przyjaciółka potrzebuje jej najbardziej. Kiedy weszła do środka zobaczyła jak Alex nerwowo pakuje walizkę, a po jej policzkach spływają łzy. Nie powiedziała nic. Podeszła tylko i przytuliła kobietę do siebie. Ten gest sprawił, że Alex dopiero teraz pękła do końca. Bezbronna jak dziecko, głośno zapłakała.

 ** _Sara, my dopiero zaczęłyśmy.. ja nie mogę jej stracić. Muszę tam lecieć, być z nią. Ja dopiero co z nią rozmawiałam. Mówiła, że na mnie czeka w naszym, rozumiesz naszym wspólnym domu._** Sara nie próbowała mówić tego co zawsze mówi się w takich momentach. Nie wiedziała przecież czy będzie dobrze. Przytuliła Alex mocno do siebie i ręką gładziła jej plecy.

 ** _O której masz wylot?_** zapytała kobieta.

 ** _Znalazłam jakieś połączenie o 4 w nocy. Mam już bilet. Wtedy będę tam jeszcze przed 8 rano. Muszę tam z nią być. Dzwoniła Susan i nie wygląda to za dobrze. Znaleźli źródło krwawienia, ale Maggie straciła bardzo dużo krwi. Po zabiegu zostanie na intensywnej terapii. Bezpieczniej będzie jak pozostanie w śpiączce farmakologicznej i na respiratorze. W czasie zabiegu mieli problemy z jej stabilizacją. Ta doba będzie decydująca_** mówiła przez łzy Alex.

 ** _Zostanę z Tobą i odwiozę Cię na lotnisko. Zajmę się tutaj wszystkim. Ty musisz być ze swoją dziewczyną. Pomóc Ci z tą walizką? Masz wszystko?_** Sara próbowała uspokoić Alex. Nie pozostało im nic więcej tylko spoglądać na zegarek. Alex była daleko od Maggie. Nie mogła nic zrobić tylko czekać.

      Każda minuta była dla Alex jak wieczność. Samolot wylądował w National City. Ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy wychodzili bez pośpiechu. Alex ledwo wytrzymywała z nerwów. Najchętniej przeskoczyłaby ich wszystkich byle tylko dotrzeć szybciej do szpitala. Kiedy wsiadła do taksówki pierwsze co zadzwoniła do Susan. W czasie lotu nie miała bowiem możliwości komunikowania się z kimkolwiek. Nie wiedziała nic. W momencie kiedy usłyszała, że stan Maggie jest stabilny głęboko odetchnęła. Nareszcie jakieś dobre wiadomości.

      Zaraz po zaparkowaniu taksówki i zapłaceniu za kurs wystrzeliła jak z procy. Biegła jak w amoku. Ważne było tylko to, żeby być przy Maggie. Przed wejściem na intensywną czekała Kara, James i Susan. Alex przywitała się, zostawiła swoje rzeczy i zadzwoniła dzwonkiem do drzwi.

      Maggie leżała nieprzytomna. Nadal była zaintubowana, pod respiratorem. Wyglądała tak niepozornie na tym wielkim łóżku, podłączona do całego sprzętu.

      **_Witam doktor Danvers. Szkoda, że spotykamy się w takich okolicznościach_** do sali wszedł dyżurny anestezjolog. 

      **_Jak ona się trzyma_** zapytała Alex.

      **_Jest młoda i silna. Osobiście jestem dobrej myśli. Chciałbym od około południa zacząć ją powoli wybudzać. Powinna dać radę. Oczywiście nie ma problemu, żeby pani doktor była obecna tu cały czas. Poinformowałem już odpowiednio personel._**

      **_Bardzo dziękuję doktorze. Jestem bardzo wdzięczna. Jeśli to nie kłopot to chciałabym z nią zostać. Leciałam specjalnie w nocy_** ledwo odpowiedziała wycieńczona Alex.

      **_Jak już mówiłem. Pielęgniarki wszystko wiedzą. Trzeba być dobrej myśli. Straciła sporo krwi, ale to twardy zawodnik. W końcu sama powaliła napastnika_** uśmiechnął się do kobiety i powoli wyszedł z sali, dając im więcej prywatności.

      Alex usiadła obok łóżka i chwyciła Maggie za rękę. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie ich kolejne spotkanie. Sawyer leżała nieprzytomna. Na monitorze widać było rytm jej serca. Alex wsłuchiwała się w niego jak w jakąś melodię.

        **_Jestem tu Mags. Musisz walczyć, rozumiesz. Obiecałaś, że będziesz na mnie czekać…_**


	49. Chapter 49

      Alex była zmęczona. Cały czas czuła, że jej mięśnie są nieustannie napięte. Cała ta sytuacja wykańczała ją. Ze łzami w oczach patrzyła jak to respirator oddycha za Maggie. Tryb pracy respiratora był co prawda zmieniony, by bardziej zmusić kobietę do samodzielnego oddychania. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Maggie nadal była nieprzytomna i zależna od aparatury. Decyzją lekarzy od momentu kiedy zjawiła się Alex sedacja Maggie była sukcesywnie zmniejszana. Wybudzić ja i rozintubować- taki był plan. Alex nie odstępowała łózka Maggie na krok. Wiedziała, że pobyt na OIOMie był dla jej dobra, całe otoczenie sprawiało jednak, że wciąż bała się o to co będzie dalej. Walczyła z własnym zmęczeniem. Nie chciała jednak zasnąć nawet na chwilę. Musiała być czujna dla Maggie. Zdziwiła się kiedy na swoim ramieniu poczuła dotyk samego dyrektora szpitala. Hank martwił się stanem Maggie. Do ataku doszło w czasie jej pracy. W jego szpitalu, gdzie pracownik powinien czuć się bezpiecznie. Hanshew nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak blisko były ze sobą Alex i Maggie. Tym bardziej sytuacja była wrażliwa. W czasie dnia kilkukrotnie przychodził zobaczyć jak się sprawy mają. Nie odezwał się jednak ani razu.

      Dawki leków były już na tyle małe, że lekarze spodziewali się tego, że Maggie zacznie się wybudzać. Nic jednak na to nie wskazywało. Jej reakcja na bodźce zewnętrzne nadal była znikoma. Na jej brzuchu widoczny był opatrunek na ranie pooperacyjnej. Przy okazji zmiany opatrunku Alex rzuciła swoim okiem jak się sprawy mają. Winn naprawdę wykonał kawał dobrej roboty. Uszkodzona w wyniku pchnięcia nożem wątroba była zszyta z niebywałą starannością- tak mówił ordynator chirurgii. Co do blizny na brzuchu- już teraz było widać, że będzie naprawdę mało widoczna. Dla Alex jednak nie to było ważne. Mijała kolejna godzina, a Maggie nadal spała. Od momentu kiedy Alex zjawiła się przy łóżku Maggie, samodzielnie wykonywała przy niej to wszystko co powinny robić pielęgniarki. Począwszy od zmiany opatrunków po całkowite umycie w łóżku. Alex nie miała najmniejszego problemu żeby to robić. Poniekąd dzięki temu odnajdywała w całej sytuacji inny rodzaj intymności i oddania. Za każdym razem zachwycał ją fakt, że tak wiele jest w stanie zrobić dla kobiety, którą zna, kocha znacznie krócej jak trwał jej cały związek z Sam. Delikatnie obmywając ciało Maggie, dotykała jej z miłością i szacunkiem. Nie myślała o niej tylko jak o obiekcie seksualnym. To właśnie była ta miłość na która czekała.

 ** _Dalej Sawyer dosyć już tego spania. Musimy zacząć pakować moje rzeczy. Jakbyś nie pamiętała to zamierzam się do Ciebie wprowadzić_** mówiła do niej cały czas Alex.

          **_No i nie zapominaj, że za niecałe dwa miesiące są święta. Poczekaj jak tylko moja mama się o nas dowie. Nie będziesz miała wyboru, tylko stawić się u nas na wigilię. Chyba, że będziesz chciała ten czas spędzić ze swoją rodziną. Jestem pewna, że moi rodzice Cię pokochają. Bo jak można Cię nie kochać Maggie.._** głos Alex drżał.

          Zapadł już zmrok. Pomimo wielu próśb i propozycji zmian, Alex nie myślała nawet o tym, żeby wrócić na noc do domu. Najważniejsza była Sawyer. Alex nie chciała, żeby Maggie była sama kiedy się wybudzi. Alex nie brała pod uwagę innej opcji- ona się musi wybudzić. Była prawie czwarta rano. Danvers spała na fotelu, trzymając głowę na łóżku, przy ręce Maggie. Ze snu zerwał ją delikatny dotyk. Szybko podniosła głowę i zobaczyła, że oczy Maggie były otwarte. Maggie wyciągnęła do niej rękę i delikatnie pogładziła ją po twarzy. Po policzkach Alex popłynęły łzy. Nawet nie uświadamiała sobie jak bardzo tęskniła za jej oczami, dotykiem. Alex chwyciła obie ręce Maggie i zaczęła je całować.

          **_Wiedziałam, że się wybudzisz. Poczekaj chwilkę. Dam znać dziewczynom i spróbujemy wyciągnąć z Ciebie tę rurę ok Kochanie?_** Maggie przytaknęła głową. Alex zerwała się na równe nogi. Zapukała do dyżurki i ze łzami w oczach powiedziała.

          **_Przepraszam, że tak w środku nocy ale…Czy jest szansa, żeby wyciągnąć Maggie już rurkę intubacyjną. Właśnie się wybudziła. Przez to cholerstwo nie mogę jej pocałować_** żartowała przez łzy Alex. Pielęgniarki z uśmiechem na twarzy weszły na salę. Maggie była jedną z nich. O całym zdarzeniu było głośno już nie tylko w samym szpitalu. Wszyscy byli pod wrażeniem waleczności i postawy Sawyer. Dała radę, uszła z życiem. Po sprawdzeniu wszystkich parametrów i skonsultowaniu się z dyżurnym lekarzem Maggie została rozintubowana. Alex delikatnie podała jej wodę do picia. Maggie małymi łyczkami zwilżała podrażnione gardło.

 ** _Hej Danvers_** powiedziała wreszcie kobieta lekko zachrypniętym głosem. Jej uśmiech był niesamowity.

          **_Maggie.. nawet nie wiesz jak się bałam_** Alex nie mogła powstrzymać łez.

          **_Dużo masz tych rzeczy do spakowania? teraz chyba nie mogę za dużo dźwigać_** z rozbrajającym uśmiechem zapytała Maggie.

          **_Ty wszystko słyszałaś?_** Zdziwiła się Alex. _**Przez ten cały czas jak do Ciebie mówiłam?**_

          **_Pewnie, że tak. Chyba nawet nie mogąc się całkiem wybudzić to zaczęłam się stresować tą wigilią u Twoich rodziców_** obie kobiety roześmiały się. Chwyciły się za ręce i ściskały tak mocno jakby miało od tego zależeć jutro. Maggie delikatnie obróciła się na bok i syknęła przy pierwszym ruchu.

          **_Kochanie jesteś po operacji. Musisz uważać. Chcesz coś przeciwbólowego? Mogę o coś zapytać. Nie zgrywaj mi tu twardziela. Bez tego cały szpital mówi o Tobie jak o najgorętszym towarze i mega twardzielce. Nie wiedziałam, że będę musiała uważać na tłumy fanek_**. Maggie delikatnie dotknęła palcami jej ust. Jej dłoń dotknęła jej policzków. Alex wtuliła się w ten dotyk i rozpływała pod jego wpływem.

          **_Gdyby ten brzuch mnie tak cholernie nie bolał to pokazałabym Ci kto tu jest najgorętszym towarem. Nikt nie ma szans zająć Twojego miejsca._** Alex pochyliła się nad Maggie i pocałowała jej usta. Musnęła ją tak delikatnie jakby kobieta miała się za chwilę rozpaść na kawałki.

          **_To ja tu walczę z jakimś psycholem, tracę litry krwi, daję się pociąć Winnowi i co? Dostaję tylko taki marny pocałunek? Myślałam, że od mojej dziewczyny mogę liczyć na coś więcej.._**

**_Za tą całą akcję to powinnaś dostać porządnie w tyłek. Maggie, zdajesz sobie sprawę co mogło się stać.. Gdyby tylko.._ **

**_Kochanie, nie miałam wyboru, on mnie zaatakował. To nie ja wybrałam taką sytuację.._ **

**_Wiem tylko, że kiedy zobaczyłam Cię w tym łóżku, zaintubowaną, nieprzytomną.._** Alex znów zaczęła płakać..

          **_Przepraszam, że musiałaś to widzieć. Myślisz, że mi było łatwo? Kiedy siedziałam na tej podłodze i zalewałam się własną krwią jedyne o czym myślałam to to, że już nigdy nie usłyszę Twojego.. chrapania kochanie._** Alex nie zdążyła zaprotestować. Maggie krzywiąc twarz z bólu przybliżyła się do Alex i pocałowała ją. Tym razem pocałunek był głęboki. Alex zamknęła oczy i całkowicie poddała się temu. Maggie zbliżyła swoje czoło do czoła Danvers i wyszeptała

          **_Możemy już nie myśleć o tym co mogło się stać? Ważne co tu i teraz ok? Proszę Cię. Lepiej zacznij załatwiać mi wypis. Przecież nie będę zajmować miejsca na OIOMie. No i chyba nie chcesz, żeby dziewczyny na dyżurze mnie myły…_** Maggie spojrzała zalotnie w kierunku Alex.

          **_Jesteś jedyna w swoim rodzaju Sawyer. Po tym wszystkim masz jeszcze siły na takie teksty. Co do mycia to dla Twojej wiadomości to myłam Cię ja._** kiwała Alex i patrzyła na Maggie oczami przepełnionymi miłością.

          **_Jakby to powiedzieć. Wystarczająco się wyspałam_** dorzuciła Maggie i chwyciła Alex za rękę. Kobiety ponownie złączyły swoje usta w pocałunku. Obie musiały poczuć, że są obok siebie. Maggie otarła resztki łez z twarzy Alex.

          **_Naprawdę mnie myłaś?_** Maggie była zaskoczona.

          **_A co w tym dziwnego? Jesteś moją dziewczyną. Chciałam, żebyś miała jak największy komfort . No i nie wyobrażam sobie, że ja siedziałabym obok a ktoś inny miałby Cię dotykać. Nawet po to żeby Cię umyć. To chyba naturalne prawda?_**

 ** _Kocham Cię Alex. Cieszę się, że chcesz być w moim życiu._** Maggie przytuliła się do swojej dziewczyny.

          **_Tak długo jak mi na to pozwolisz_** szepnęła Alex.

          **_Ok, już nie będę zgrywać twardziela. Chyba jednak potrzebuję trochę przeciwbólowych. Rana na brzuchu strasznie ciągnie_** syknęła Maggie. Alex pogładziła ją po głowie. Po chwili wstała i poprosiła o leki dla Maggie.

          Zanim kroplówka z lekiem się skończyła Maggie spała. Alex starała się jej nie obudzić. Musiała teraz odpoczywać, żeby szybciej dojść do siebie. Wskazówki zegara wskazywały na 6.30. Alex wiedziała, że za godzinę personel zacznie robić poranne toalety pacjentów. Po cichu poszła do pielęgniarek i uzgodniła z nimi, że dopóki Maggie będzie spać, nikt nie będzie jej budzić. No i oczywiście Alex zadeklarowała, że sama umyje swoją dziewczynę. Kiedy wróciła na salę do Maggie spojrzała na nią i poczuła napływające łzy do oczu. Alex wiedziała już jakiś czas, że kocha Maggie. Przecież wyznała jej swoją miłość. Kiedy tak jednak patrzyła na swoją dziewczynę dosłownie czuła jak zakochuje się w niej coraz mocniej...


	50. Chapter 50

 

> Pomimo Maggie protestów, kobieta jeszcze parę dni pozostała na OIOMie.

          **_Sawyer przestań marudzić. Nikt się Ciebie nie pyta o zdanie. Zachowuj się jak pacjent._** To zdanie powtarzali na zmianę chyba wszyscy, Alex, Susan nawet dyrektor Henshaw. Alex nie opuszczała sali swojej dziewczyny na dłużej jak dwie godziny. Tyle wystarczyło na szybki posiłek i prysznic. Maggie doceniała to z całego serca, ale wiedziała, że Alex też potrzebuje odpowiedniego odpoczynku. Przez ostatni tydzień, dzień i noc przebywała na OIOMie. Maggie wiedziała, że musi coś z tym zrobić. Kiedy Alex wyszła szybko coś zjeść, Maggie chwyciła swój telefon i zadzwoniła do Kary. Szybko przedstawiła młodszej Danvers jej zadanie. Alex ma odpocząć, czyli spać w normalnym łóżku.

          Z niewielką pomocą Susan udało się ostateczne wysłać Alex do domu, gdzie o jej odpoczynek miała już zadbać jej siostra. Oczywiście zanim zasnęła wysłała Maggie dziesiątki smsów. Nie wiedziała, kiedy zasnęła. Musiała przyznać, że kiedy położyła się w czystej pościeli wiedząc, że Maggie czuje się dobrze poczuła jak jej ciało prosi o sen. Ostatni tydzień dał jej nieźle w kość. Nie wyobrażała sobie jednak siebie gdzie indziej jak przy łóżku Maggie.

          Alex obudziła się późno. Było coś koło południa. Kiedy wzięła prysznic i zeszła na dół w kuchni siedziała Kara z Jamesem.

          **_Hej! Wyspana?_** z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy zapytała Kara.

          **_Ile spałam?_** Ziewała jeszcze kobieta. James spojrzał i powiedział z zadowoleniem

 ** _No wychodzi prawie dwanaście godzin_** kiwał głową mężczyzna.

          **_Co? dlaczego mnie nie obudziliście? Maggie dzwoniła? Kara jak mogłaś mnie nie obudzić?_** mówiła spanikowana Alex. ** _  
_**

**_Po pierwsze nie budziliśmy Cię bo potrzebowałaś odpocząć. Po drugie Maggie nam zabroniła. Dzwoniła jakąś godzinę temu. Ona potrafi być groźna Alex, wiedziałaś o tym? Powiedziała, że masz spać tak długo jak tylko się da. Mówiła, że świetnie daje sobie radę. Dzisiaj sama wstała z łóżka_** z dumą powiedziała Kara.

 ** _Co? bez rehabilitantów? Właśnie dlatego nie chciałam jej zostawiać samej. Szwy są jeszcze zbyt świeże. James podrzucisz mnie do szpitala jak coś zjem? Ten głupol nie powinien zostawać sam przez tyle czasu_** powiedziała z uśmiechem Alex.

 ** _Pewnie. Nie ma problemu. Idź się ubierz a my zrobimy Ci coś do jedzenia._** Alex uśmiechnęła się do swojego przyszłego szwagra. Zanim weszła po schodach z zaciekawieniem spojrzała na Jamesa.

          **_Czy Ty się ze mnie śmiejesz, bo takie odnoszę wrażenie James_** zapytała podejrzliwie Alex.

          **_Nie, daj spokój. Po prostu miło się na Ciebie patrzy jak jesteś szczęśliwa. Tyle. Cieszę się, że z Maggie, z Wami wszystko ok._**

**_Przyznaj się, że się cieszysz z tego, że nie będę u Was mieszkać Ty…_ **

**_Co ja? Przecież nic nie powiedziałem. Kara, chociaż raz mogłabyś mnie poprzeć.._** Kara tylko spojrzała na swoją siostrę i narzeczonego. Śmiejąc się powiedziała..

          **_Maggie chyba nie wie do jakiej rodziny trafiła. Oboje jesteście niemożliwi. Uciekaj się ubierać. Pojedziemy razem z Tobą. Z chęcią odwiedzę Maggie_**.  Alex uśmiechnęła się i wbiegła po schodach. Kiedy się ubierała jeszcze raz powtórzyła sobie w myślach słowa swojej siostry. _…Do jakiej rodziny trafiła..  Bardzo chciałaby być rodziną Maggie. Bo z Maggie jej życie wydawało się prostsze.. lepsze._

____________________________________________________________

Alex stanęła w drzwiach sali na której leżała Maggie. Jej łóżko było puste. Monitor wyłączony, pościel rozebrana. W pierwszej chwili Alex poczuła jakby wszystko zaczęło wirować. Jej umysł pracował na pełnych obrotach.. _gdzie jest Maggie. Przecież czuła się dobrze. Nikt nie dzwonił, że coś się stało. Jak mogłam spać, kiedy.._ dłonie Alex zaczęły drżeć.

          **_Doktor Danvers, miło widzieć. Czekaliśmy na Ciebie Alex_** powiedział radosnym głosem anestezjolog.

          **_Co tu się dzieje? Gdzie jest Maggie, przecież czuła się dobrze…_** Alex zaczynała wpadać w słowotok.

          **_Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Maggie jest na rehabilitacji. Jak tylko wróci chciałbym ją przekazać na chirurgię na max 3 dni i myślę, że nasza waleczna pielęgniarka mogłaby wyjść do domu. Chciałem ją przenieść na chirurgię już dzisiaj rano, ale dziewczyny ostrzegły mnie, że dla mojego dobra mam na Ciebie poczekać_** zaśmiał się anestezjolog.

          **_Wołałbym nie zadzierać z takimi kobietami jak Ty i Sawyer_** dorzucił doktor.

          **_Bardzo dziękuję za wszystko doktorze. Jesteśmy bardzo wdzięczne razem z Maggie_** Alex odpowiedziała z dużo większym spokojem.

 ** _Naprawdę nie ma za co. Ty i Maggie jesteście naszymi ludźmi jak to mówią. Cieszymy się, że mogliśmy pomóc. Słyszałem, że wracasz do nas już na dobre? To prawda_** zapytał mężczyzna.

          **_Widzę, że wieści się szybko roznoszą. Tak. Mam nadzieję, że wrócę do pracy przed końcem roku. Teraz muszę przypilnować trochę Maggie._**

 ** _Cieszę się, że zobaczymy się znowu na operacyjnej. Co do Maggie. To naprawdę twarda kobieta. Niech się aż tak nie forsuje. No i muszę powiedzieć, że musisz jej nieźle pilnować. Konkurencja spora_** wręcz rubasznie zaśmiał się anestezjolog.

          **_Dzięki. Będę to miała na uwadze._** Alex chwyciła za telefon i dała znać Karze i Jamesowi, żeby poszli od razu na chirurgię. Sama ruszyła w kierunku oddziału rehabilitacji. Miała nadzieję, że złapie tam Maggie.

          Przez przeszklone drzwi, Alex patrzyła jak Maggie powoli stawia kroki przy poręczy. Była po dużym zabiegu, musiała dać sobie czas na wszystko. Zawzięcie na twarzy kobiety wróżyło jednak co innego. Maggie chciała wszystko tu i teraz. Alex przez chwilę obserwowała jej interakcję z innymi pacjentami i personelem. _Co do kobiet… to może racja, że rośnie jej spora konkurencja_ uśmiechnęła się pod nosem Alex. Wyczyn Maggie robił wrażenie. Sama powaliła napastnika, mimo poważnego urazu doszła do siebie. _Każdy zwróci uwagę na taką kobietę_ pomyślała Alex i weszła do środka. W momencie kiedy zobaczyła ją Maggie, sala wypełniła się jej promiennym uśmiechem.

          **_Już jesteś? Mam nadzieję, że się wyspałaś i miło Cię zaskoczyłam moją przeprowadzką na chirurgię. Kolejny krok bliżej do wyjścia ze szpitala_** nie kryła radości kobieta. Chyba nie wszyscy wiedzieli o niej i Maggie. Na twarzach paru rehabilitantów było widać wyraźnie zdziwienie na jej obecność.

          **_Witamy w naszych skromnych progach. W czym możemy pomóc doktor Danvers_** zapytał jeden z fizjoterapeutów.

          **_Dziękuję. Wszystko w porządku. Przyszłam tylko do Maggie. Jeśli to nie kłopot poczekam za nią jak skończy_** odpowiedziała Alex.

          **_No tak przecież pracowałyście razem na izbie przyjęć z tego co kojarzę prawda?_** zagadywał mężczyzna.

          **_Tak, racja. Poza tym Maggie to moja dziewczyna. Byłam ciekawa jak sobie radzi po pionizacji_**. Z wyglądu jego twarzy było widać, że chyba niecały szpital wiedział jeszcze o niej i Sawyer. Tym bardziej Alex chciała podkreślić fakt że są razem. Podeszła do Maggie i pogładziła ją po plecach. Kobiety pocałowały się na powitanie.

          **_Poczekam tutaj na Ciebie. Na chirurgii jest Kara z Jamesem. Chcieli Cię zobaczyć. Bardzo się cieszę że czujesz się dobrze. Tylko nie przesadzaj z wysiłkiem ok? Musisz uważać na szwy. Zakładam że to wiesz Kochanie_** powiedziała Alex z udawaną, groźną miną.

 ** _Coś tam kojarzę_** zażartowała Maggie.

 ** _Doktor Danvers może Pani poczekać u nas w dyżurce. Muszę jeszcze trochę pomęczyć Panią  Sawyer. Myślę, że za maksymalnie dwadzieścia minut i skończymy_** wtrąciła rehabilitantka.

          **_Ok bardzo dziękuję. Nie chciałam przeszkadzać_** odparła Alex. Skierowała się w kierunku Maggie

          **_Tylko grzecznie mi tutaj Sawyer. Rozumiemy się?_** Alex rzuciła mrugając zalotnie do swojej dziewczyny.

          **_Ma się rozumieć Pani doktor. Mam tylko mały problem. Nie jestem pewna czy dam radę bez.._**

 ** _Maggie coś Cię boli? Co się dzieje?_** Alex zaczęła się już denerwować i chwyciła Maggie za rękę.

            ** _Nic mi nie jest. Uspokój się. Chciałam tylko na zachętę prosić buziaka i zaprosić Cię dzisiaj na jakąś randkę może? W sumie powoli już chodzę i pomyślałam, że może zabiorę Cię, albo prędzej Ty mnie na mały spacer. Spędzimy trochę czasu razem na zewnątrz_** Alex uśmiechnęła się i z ogromną czułością pocałowała obie dłonie kobiety. 

            **_Pewnie że możemy się umówić. Z przyjemnością spędzę z Tobą czas kochanie, a teraz nie przedłużaj i ćwicz._**

          **_Zapomniałaś o jeszcze jednej rzeczy_** powiedziała Maggie i nastawiła policzek do pocałunku. Alex chwyciła jej podbródek. Odwróciła twarz kobiety w swoją stronę i pocałowała ją. Tym razem to nie był szybki buziak jak na przywitanie. Alex wpiła się w usta swojej dziewczyny. Maggie z zaskoczenia cicho jęknęła. Przez te wszystkie ostatnie wydarzenia, nawet nie myślała jak brakowało jej takiej namiętności. Alex na koniec chwyciła zębami dolna wargę kobiety. Maggie czuła jak brakuje jej powietrza. Taki pocałunek z Alex Danvers na oczach wszystkich to było niewątpliwie coś. Nie chodziło o to, żeby widzieli wszyscy, chodziło o to, że pomimo wszystkich Alex nawet się nie zawahała. Dla Maggie znaczyło to bardzo dużo. Cały czas bowiem gdzieś z tyłu głowy kryła się myśl, że może być niewystarczająca, że jest tylko pielęgniarką.


	51. Chapter 51

**_Alex, jestem już gotowa. Możemy ruszać na chirurgię. Mam już dosyć tych monitorów i tego wszystkiego na OIOMie. Jeszcze jeden dzień tam i chyba bym zwariowała. O której planujesz naszą randkę Danvers?_** zapytała pełna entuzjazmu Maggie.

           **_Teraz czeka na nas Kara i James. Zobaczymy jak będziesz się czuć po ich wizycie i zdecydujemy ok? Potrzebujesz może czegoś z domu? Teraz kiedy jesteś bardziej że tak powiem mobilna, może przyda Ci się parę rzeczy?_**

 ** _Racja. Nie będę przecież do wypisu w jednych dresie i koszulce. Mogłabyś na jutro przywieźć mi coś na zmianę ok? Wszystko znajdziesz w sypialni. Klucze będą w mojej szafce w szatni. W sumie chciałam to zrobić bardziej uroczyście, ale w sypialni na stoliku nocnym czekają na Ciebie Twoje klucze do naszego domu._** Maggie nieśmiało spojrzała Alex w oczy.

           Na twarzy Danvers widoczne było zmieszanie i przerażenie. Kompletnie się tego nie spodziewała. Oczywiste, że rozmawiały o wspólnym zamieszkania, życiu. Jednak kiedy Maggie wspomniała o kluczach do wspólnego domu to wszystko stało się takie realne. Podświadomie cieszyła się na sam fakt, jednak nie potrafiła ukryć, że się boi. Co prawda minęło już trochę czasu od rozstania z Sam. Nie mogła jednak przecież całkowicie wymazać ze swojego życia dwóch lat. Związek z Sam był jej pierwszym poważnym związkiem. Na wspólne mieszkanie zdecydowały się wtedy i tak po 1,5 roku bycia razem. Teraz wszystko działo się tak szybko. Alex była pewna swoich uczuć do Maggie. Najzwyczajniej w świecie bała się jednak czy wspólne mieszkanie będzie dobrym wyborem na tym etapie. Wiedziała, że na początku może być trudna. Nie chciała zrazić do siebie Maggie. Zbyt mocno ją kochała. Kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że Maggie cały czas na nią patrzy oczekując jakiejś reakcji nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Początkowo radosny wyraz twarzy Maggie powoli zaczął się zmieniać. Jej oczy zrobiły się lekko szkliste. Alex nie potrafiła z emocji wydukać słowa.

          _Boże, zaczyna się. Alex nie chce ze mną zamieszkać. Na co ja liczyłam. Na to, że będzie jak w filmach? Zakochane żyły razem długo i szczęśliwie? Pewnie gdyby nie ten atak na izbie, gdybym nie była po operacji to może nie musiałaby teraz udawać, że jej zależy. Mogłaby najzwyczajniej w świecie wymiksować się z całej sytuacji. Może wszystko przemyślała? Może wracając do National City doszła do wniosku, że związek z pielęgniarka z ostrego dyżuru nie jest jej szczytem marzeń, możliwości…_ Maggie nie mogła powstrzymać tych myśli.

            ** _Wiesz co Alex, nie musisz nic mówić. Poproszę Susan o te rzeczy i nie przejmuj się tym co powiedziałam o tych kluczach. Nie jesteś przecież do niczego zobowiązana. Na nic się nie deklarowałaś na 100%. Rozumiem, że mogłaś zmienić zdanie. Mogę Cię tylko poprosić o to zawiezienie na chirurgię? Nie dam rady tam dojść sama. Chyba, że poproszę kogoś z rehabilitacji, jeśli to problem._** Maggie mówiła po połowie ze złością i smutkiem w głosie.

          Słowa kobiety dotarły do niej z taką siła, że momentalnie chwyciła wózek tak by Maggie mogła na nim usiąść. Zanim ruszyły stanęła przed siedząca na wózku kobietą, spojrzała na nią i powoli zginała swoje kolana, żeby kucnąć przy niej. Otworzyła usta żeby coś powiedzieć kiedy momentalnie przerwała jej Maggie.

          **_Danvers jestem zmęczona. Możemy już jechać? Chciałabym się na chwilę położyć. Już mówiłam Ci nie musisz nic mówić._** Jej oczy błyszczały jeszcze bardziej. W gardle czuła jak rośnie jej gula. Wiedziała, że nie może się teraz rozpłakać. Nie chciała współczucia Alex.

          **_Ale Maggie, przecież.._** Alex zdała sobie sprawę jak jej dziewczyna mogła się poczuć, co mogła sobie teraz pomyśleć. Chciała zareagować, wyjaśnić. Dotarło do niej jak fatalnie to wyszło. Kolejny raz jednak Maggie nie dała jej nawet najmniejszej szansy

            ** _Proszę Cię Alex.. nie mam już dzisiaj siły. Jedźmy już. Tylko o to Cię proszę.._**   Alex zamknęła oczy i razem ze śliną przełknęła gorycz.

 _Który to raz przez swoją zła komunikację i sposób wyrażania uczuć coś w moim życiu się gmatwa_ pomyślała Alex.

 _Sposób wyrażania uczuć- szumnie powiedziane. Zwykle staje jak kamień i zamiast powiedzieć na głos o swoich uczuciach milczę. Daje tylko możliwość, aby ta druga osoba zapędziła się w swojej złej interpretacji mojego bezsensownego milczenia._ Alex wstała i przeszła na tył wózka. Powoli ruszyły. Winda przyjechała nadzwyczaj szybko. Może to i dobrze.  Między kobietami wisiała cisza i fatalna atmosfera. Każda z nich czuła, że coś im przecieka przez palce. Wiedziały, że prędzej czy później muszą porozmawiać. Teraz jednak kiedy obie były bliskie płaczu to nie był dobry moment.

          Drzwi windy otworzyły się na trzecim piętrze gdzie mieściła się chirurgia. Przy dyżurce pielęgniarek stała Kara z Jamesem. Kiedy tylko zobaczyli minę zarówno Alex jak i Maggie wiedzieli oboje że coś jest mega nie tak. Obie kobiety były dosłownie o krok od płaczu. Naprzemiennie przegryzały wargi i zaciskały pięści byle tylko się nie rozkleić. Gdy dojechały do punktu Maggie udając jak gdyby się nic nie stało z uśmiechem na twarzy wyciągnęła ręce na powitanie Kary.

            ** _Jak dobrze was widzieć. Cieszę się, że znaleźliście dla mnie chwilę_**. Maggie dosłownie stawała na głowie żeby nie dać po sobie nic poznać. Kiedy James pomagał jej przejść na łóżko, Kara obróciła się tyłem do Maggie i wymownie spojrzała na Alex.

            ** _Co się stało?_** szepnęła do siostry i nie kryła, że kompletnie nic nie rozumie. Alex tylko zakryła usta jedną dłonią. Drugą pokazała jej że ma przestać. Nie była w stanie już dłużej udawać twardej. Zdawała sobie bowiem sprawę na jak złe tory wszystko zeszło.

          **_Przeproszę Was na chwilę. Musze na chwilę wyjść._** Alex dosłownie rzuciła się w kierunku drzwi. Maggie tylko spojrzała w jej kierunku i spuściła wzrok. Kara spojrzała na Jamesa i bez słowa ruszyła za swoją siostrą.

          **_Alex! Alex! Poczekaj.._**  krzyczała za Danvers która była już prawie przy windzie. Znały się jednak nie od dzisiaj i wiedziała, że jej siostra za chwilę zniknie bez śladu jeśli jej nie powstrzyma. Zanim drzwi windy zamknęły się z Alex w środku, Kara zdążyła wsiąść do środka. Alex nie miała gdzie uciec. Kara wcisnęła przycisk STOP.  Były same w windzie. Kara musiała wykorzystać taką okazję. Tylko w ten sposób mogła wycisnąć coś ze swojej siostry.

          **_Możesz mi wyjaśnić co się stało? Jeszcze jak rozmawiałaś ze mną przez telefon wszystko było ok? Coś nie tak z Maggie po tym zabiegu?_** Kara powiedziała lekko zdenerwowanym głosem.

          **_To nie z Maggie jest coś nie tak tylko ze mną rozumiesz? Jestem beznadziejna. To co spotkało mnie z Sam.. może to moja wina. Ja nie potrafię rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach. Jedyne co potrafię to wszystko spierd***_** rzuciła Alex i ukucnęła trzymając w dłoniach swoją głowę.

          **_Po pierwsze to co spotkało Cię z Sam już się nie liczy rozumiesz? Po drugie możesz mi po ludzku powiedzieć dlaczego Ty i Maggie wyglądacie jakby stało się coś strasznego._**

 ** _Kara.. ja wszystko zepsułam. Maggie dorobiła dla mnie klucze do domu. Kiedy mi o tym powiedziała kompletnie spanikowałam. Nie potrafiłam powiedzieć ani słowa. Ja się najzwyczajniej w świecie wystraszyłam. I zamiast to wszystko powiedzieć na głos milczałam jak taki osioł. Teraz jestem pewna, że Maggie pomyślała sobie, że nie chcę z nią mieszkać. Nie dała mi już nic wytłumaczyć… co ja mam zrobić Kara? Jestem beznadziejna. Maggie zasługuję na kogoś lepszego. Tylko spójrz jaką ona jest kobietą- silną, zdecydowaną. To najodważniejsza kobieta jaką znam. A ja? Proszę Cię…_** po policzkach spływały jej łzy.

**_Alex czy Ty się słyszysz? Nie Tobie oceniać czy na nią zasługujesz czy nie. To ona Ciebie wybrała. Przecież się kochacie.. poza tym pytasz mnie co masz zrobić? Dobrze wiesz przez co ten cały dramat. Musisz jej to wszystko powiedzieć co mi. To nic złego, że się wystraszyłaś. Musisz tylko to wszystko powiedzieć Maggie. Nie możesz milczeć jeśli chodzi o Twoje uczucia, emocję. Myślę, że Maggie to zrozumie i razem coś wymyślicie. Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że przy Maggie jesteś jak mały nieporadny dzieciak. Nigdy taka nie byłaś, kiedy byłaś z Sam.._ **

**_To zupełnie co innego. Z Sam notorycznie ukrywałam swoje uczucia. Czasami wolałam coś przemilczeć, albo zgodzić się z jej zdaniem. Z Maggie jest inaczej. Teraz czuję, że mogę powiedzieć na głos to co myślę. Tylko kiedy tylko otwieram usta… nie potrafię wydusić słowa. Nie pytaj mnie nawet dlaczego. Ja nie wiem…_** Kara kucnęła obok swojej siostry. Pogładziła ją delikatnie po plecach. Kiwała przecząco głową. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej starsza siostra stałą się tak nieporadna przy Maggie.

          **_Ty ją naprawdę kochasz co?_** zapytała przytulając do siebie siostrę.

          **_Kiedy leżała na OIOMie pod respiratorem.. ja nie potrafiłabym chyba już żyć gdyby_** ** _Maggie z tego nie wyszła. Dzięki niej czuję się szczęśliwa, zachowuję się swobodnie i nie_** ** _martwię o to, że ktoś mnie oceni_**. Alex otarła łzy z policzków.

 ** _Ogarnij się Alex_**. **_W tamtej sali jest kobieta, którą kochasz... Powiedź jej to wszystko_** ** _co teraz mi. Maggie z Ciebie nie rezygnuje. Dalej, wracaj tam i napraw co zepsułaś. Idę z_** ** _Tobą bo muszę zabrać Jamesa. Nie będziemy Wam przeszkadzać. Będzie milion okazji,_** ** _żeby się spotkać. Wstawaj i do boju_** ton Kary był stanowczy. Alex przejrzała się w lustrze w windzie. Poprawiła włosy i wytarła rozmazany tusz spod oczu. Wzięła dwa głębokie wdechy i uruchomiła windę. Kiedy wysiadły znów na chirurgii pewnym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku Maggie sali.


	52. Chapter 52

       Maggie została sama z Jamesem. Mężczyzna widział, że coś jest nie tak. Nie wiedział tylko jak ma rozmawiać z Maggie. Z jednej strony znali się i lubili nawzajem. Z drugiej zaś strony z Maggie nigdy nie był aż tak blisko, a Alex to jego przyszła szwagierka. Nie chciał się mieszać w ich sprawy. Już miał zacząć zupełnie neutralny temat byle tylko przerwać to krępujące milczenie kiedy jakby sama do siebie odezwała się Maggie.

          **_To niesamowite jak potrafimy mocno w coś wierzyć. Tak mocno, że staje się to prawdą co? Szkoda tylko, że chyba tylko ja chciałam tego tak bardzo. Miałam nadzieję, że trafiłam los na loterii. Jak taka kobieta jak Alex Danvers mogła na mnie zwrócić uwagę? BA mogła się we mnie zakochać! Jak taka kobieta jak Alex mogłaby chcieć być ze mną._**

        Maggie zamilkła i patrzyła co się dzieje za oknem, tak jakby była zupełnie sama na sali.

        **_Wiesz Maggie. W sumie nie powinienem się wtrącać w Wasze sprawy ale.. Alex Cię kocha i dzięki temu uczuciu nareszcie zaczęła się uśmiechać. Co do reszty? Już ją trochę znam i jestem prawie absolutnie pewny, że walnęła coś kompletnie głupiego bez namysłu. No i chyba sama zauważyłaś, że Alex tylko zgrywa taką twardą. W głębi to przestraszony dzieciak, który bardzo często zbyt wiele w sobie dusi. Dlatego zanim pomyślisz albo powiesz za dużo Maggie, zastanów się czasami dwa razy. Alex to wspaniała kobieta, musisz tylko pokonać te mury, które wyrosły wokół niej. Rozumiesz co mam na myśli?_** zapytał James i dotknął delikatnie ramienia Maggie. Kiedy obróciła twarz w jego stronę zobaczył, że Maggie płacze.

      **_Ogarnij się i zawalcz o kobietę którą kochasz i która za Tobą absolutnie szaleje._** Maggie otarła łzy i przytaknęła Jamesowi kiwając głową. Kiedy chciała mu podziękować otworzyły się drzwi i do sali wpadła Alex. Kiedy spojrzała na Maggie w jej oczach widoczna była prawdziwa dzikość.

**_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**_James, mogę Cię na chwilę przeprosić muszę pilnie porozmawiać z Maggie_**. Alex spojrzała na mężczyznę takim wzrokiem, że ten w sekundę poderwał się z miejsca.

          **_Jasne, już uciekamy. Mamy na mieście jeszcze coś do załatwienia razem z Karą. Trzymajcie się dziewczyny. Maggie super, że wracasz do zdrowia. Czekamy na Ciebie na ostrym. Wracaj szybko do pracy_**. Kiedy Alex ponownie na niego spojrzała, James dosłownie musnął policzek Maggie i wyszedł przez drzwi, które trzymała już otwarte dla niego Danvers.

          Alex zamknęła za nim drzwi i podeszła do łóżka na którym leżała Maggie. Kiedy zobaczyła, że Sawyer już otwiera usta dosłownie zamknęła je jej przykładając do jej ust swoją dłoń.

          **_O nie Sawyer. Teraz to ja będę mówić czy Ci się to podoba czy nie i nawet nie waż mi się przerywać_** ton Alex był stanowczy. Maggie pierwszy raz widziała Alex tak zdeterminowaną. W tym momencie nawet nie miała zamiaru protestować.

          **_Maggie to nie jest tak, że nie chcę z Tobą żyć, mieszkać. Wystraszyłam się. Najzwyczajniej w świecie się boje do jasnej cholery. Kiedy wspomniałaś o tych kluczach. To wszystko stało się takie realne. Wiem, że nie powinno Cię to obchodzić, ale kiedy byłam z Sam.. Decyzja o wspólnym zamieszkaniu zapadła dopiero po ponad roku. Nie można było powiedzieć, że wspólnie o tym zadecydowałyśmy. Tak wyszło. Maggie ja nie jestem nauczona do tego, żeby mówić o swoich uczuciach, podejmować wspólnie z kimś decyzję. Kiedy zamieszkałam razem z Sam, to zwykle ja ustępowałam. Wspólne mieszkanie z nią nie było sztuką kompromisu tylko rezygnacją z samej siebie. Nie twierdzę, że z nami będzie tak samo. Ale.. wystraszyłam się. I nawet nie potrafię powiedzieć czego konkretnie. Później Ty pewnie dorobiłaś już sobie swoją teorię do tego wszystkiego. Prawda?_** Alex powoli odsunęła dłoń od ust kobiety i czekała na jej odpowiedź. Maggie miała szeroko otwarte oczy. Nie spodziewała się, że cała sytuacja jest aż tak złożona.

          **_A co miałam sobie pomyśleć Alex? Nie widziałaś swojej miny. Kiedy wspomniałam o tych kluczach Ty.. Ty dosłownie zamarłaś. Przecież decyzja o tym, że zamieszkamy razem nie była tylko moją decyzją. Myślałam, że też tego chcesz. Zrozumiem jeśli chcesz się wycofać. Jeśli to dla Ciebie za szybko. Rozumiem. Nie musimy się z tym spieszyć. Mamy tyle czasu ile tylko potrzebujesz. Nie chcę Cię do niczego zmuszać_** powiedziała zrezygnowana Maggie. ** _  
_**

          **_Maggie popatrz na nas. Wystarczyła chwila dłużej, albo parę centymetrów w górę tym nożem i nie miałybyśmy czasu. Zbyt wiele się dzieje. Wiem, że nie jestem łatwa, że ciężko czasami do mnie dotrzeć ale... Jeśli znajdziesz w sobie tyle siły to pomóż mi. Ja nie wiem jak teraz odnajdę się w tak poważnym związku. Nie myśl sobie, że tego nie chcę. Wiem, że dopiero zaczynamy ale ja chcę tego wszystkiego z Tobą. Widzę, że liczysz się z moim zdaniem i doceniam to. Nie wiem tylko czy dasz ze mną radę. Sama widzisz co się ze mną dzieję. Tak nie zachowuje się dorosła kobieta_** Alex kręciła głową.

**_Alex przestań. Dorobiłam sobie swoje teorie bo.. bo zawsze byłam niewystarczająca. Zawsze pojawiał się ktoś ode mnie lepszy. Kiedy tak zareagowałaś pomyślałam, że chcesz się wycofać. Przecież związek z pielęgniarką nie jest Twoim szczytem możliwości._** Maggie spuściła głowę.. ** _  
_**

**_Maggie o czym Ty mówisz? Czy Ty myślisz, że patrzę na ludzi tylko z perspektywy ich zawodu, pozycji? Nie myślę o Tobie jak o pielęgniarce. Myślę o Tobie jak o osobie, którą kocham. Nie interesuje mnie co robisz w życiu dopóki nie sprowadza to na nas problemów. I jeszcze jedno. Czy dałam Ci kiedykolwiek powód do tego, żebyś mogła pomyśleć, że jesteś niewystarczająca?_** Alex zadała pytanie całkiem poważnie.

**_A czy ja dałam Ci do zrozumienia, że masz z siebie rezygnować? Alex obie mamy za sobą jakieś doświadczenia, związki. To wszystko nas jakoś ukształtowało. Musimy ze sobą więcej szczerze rozmawiać. Nie zostawiać miejsca na wolne domysły. Sama widzisz gdzie to nas prowadzi._** Alex chwyciła dłoń Maggie i delikatnie ścisnęła. Potrzebowała tego. Potrzebowała w swoim życiu Maggie.

          **_Może uda się więcej rozmawiać kiedy ze sobą zamieszkamy co?_** nieśmiało zapytała Danvers.

**_Alex, zastanów się czy tego chcesz, właśnie teraz_** upewniała się Maggie. ** _  
_**

**_Maggie, jeszcze raz przepraszam Cię za dzisiaj. Z przyjemnością przyniosę Ci jutro świeże ubrania do szpitala, a korzystając z MOICH kluczy do domu może podrzucę tam powoli coś swojego? Jasne, że część została w Seattle, ale u Kary też mam już dosyć sporo. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, może poproszę Jamesa. Myślę, że mi z tym pomoże._** Maggie nie powiedziała nawet słowa. Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała Alex. Po dzisiejszych nieporozumieniach ten pocałunek smakował jeszcze lepiej jak zwykle. Może dlatego Maggie miała ochotę na więcej. Wpiła się w usta swojej dziewczyny jeszcze mocniej. Dzięki takiej intymności mogła nareszcie odetchnąć. Mogła poczuć, że żyje i że Alex jest z nią obok. Alex zbytnio nie protestowała. Poddała się Maggie całkowicie. Kiedy ręka Maggie zawędrowała pod jej koszulkę, poczuła znajome ciepło. Delikatne dłonie Sawyer muskały jej piersi. Alex zareagowała natychmiast. Pod wpływem dotyku Maggie, przez jej ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Uczucie pożądania powoli ogarniało jej myśli. Czując język Maggie na swojej szyi, Alex chciała więcej, mocniej. Przyparła swoim ciężarem Maggie do łóżka, jej dłonie powoli zaczęły wędrować w kierunku łona Maggie. Alex usłyszała głośny jęk. Tylko, że nie był to jęk rozkoszy. Natychmiast stanęła na nogi i zobaczyła jak Maggie zwija się z bólu.

          **_Kochanie przepraszam. Kompletnie zapomniałam. Pokaż ranę. Może puściły szwy. Matko jaka ja jestem głupia. Przepraszam._** Alex zaczęła nerwowo podnosić koszulkę Maggie, żeby sprawdzić opatrunek na ranie.

**_Alex daj spokój. Nie tylko Ty nie pomyślałaś. Chyba obie się zagalopowałyśmy. Może wrócimy do tego tematu później co?_** Maggie cedziła przez zęby.

**_Może jak będziemy już razem w domu? Maggie ja naprawdę chcę z Tobą zamieszkać, pomimo moich obaw. Jestem pewna co do moich uczuć do Ciebie. Ja bardziej boję się sama siebie. Widzisz jak potrafię wszystko zepsuć._ **

**_Nie zakładaj już że będziesz wszystko psuć dobrze?_** Twarz Maggie nagle spoważniała. **_Alex czy.. jeśli wyjdę za trzy dni do domu to będziesz tam na mnie czekać? Nie musisz odpowiadać już teraz. Zastanów się_** powiedziała z pewnością Maggie. ** _  
_**

**_Nie mam się nad czym zastanawiać. Osobiście Cię odbiorę i zawiozę do naszego domu. Do tego czasu postaram się przewieźć wszystko z Jamesem._** Powiedziała Alex z uśmiechem na twarzy. 

**_Teraz to chyba czas najwyższy na naszą randkę Kochanie. Dalej Danvers porwij mnie wózkiem przed szpital_** roześmiała się Maggie.

**_Robi się. Może po drodze uda mi się złapać dyrektora. Muszę z nim omówić dokładnie kwestię przejścia. Na razie rozmawialiśmy tylko ogólnikowo ale.. są duże szanse, że Twoja dziewczyna zostanie ordynatorem na kardiochirurgii_** prawie śpiewającym głosem powiedziała Alex.

**_Zawsze miałam dobry gust i nosa do ludzi_** zażartowała Maggie i przeszła powoli na wózek.


	53. Chapter 53

       Alex usiadła wśród swoich rzeczy. Było tam wszystko. Począwszy od ubrań, poprzez stare podręczniki i pamiątki z wyjazdów. Przez ten cały czas trochę się tego wszystkiego nazbierało u Kary. Dziwne, że wcześniej nikt od niej wręcz nie zażądał zabrania tej całej sterty. Alex wiedziała, że skoro były tu tyle czasu to pewnie ponad połowy z nich nie będzie potrzebować. Obyła się bez nich lata. Nie było więc sensu zabierać ich ze sobą na swój nowy początek z Maggie. Po wstępnym przejrzeniu znaczna część ze zgromadzonych rzeczy wylądowała po stronie przeznaczone do wyrzucenia. Do pokoju wszedł James.

 ** _To wszystko do zabrania?_** **_Chyba żartujesz_** zaczął marudzić mężczyzna.

**_Przestań narzekać. Te rzeczy po prawej są do wyrzucenia, nie ma sensu ich zabierać ze sobą._ **

**_Szkoda, że tyle czasu musiało upłynąć zanim się za nie zabrałaś. W sumie ten pokój nie pamiętam od jakiego czasu nieformalnie i tak jest Twój Alex_** żartował James.

 ** _Co Ci mam powiedzieć. Widocznie nigdy nie było mi po drodze z porządkiem_** roześmiała się Alex. **_No i jakby nie patrzeć zyskacie pokój kiedy się całkiem wyprowadzę, czyli w sumie od jutra? Maggie ma wstępnie przygotowany wypis. Zanim odbiorę ją jutro, mam nadzieję, że zdążymy to wszystko do niej zawieźć co?_**

 ** _Pewnie poprosiłem o pomoc jeszcze Winna. Pójdzie szybko na dwa auta. Nie nazbierałaś wielkiego posagu Danvers_** powiedział James.

 ** _Na Twoim miejscu ustaliłabym już teraz jaki posag ma ze sobą młodsza Danvers. Możesz się zdziwić przyszły szwagrze_** zaśmiała się w głos Alex.

**_Ty się chyba nigdy nie zmienisz co? Zawsze musisz mieć ostatnie zdanie jak ze mną rozmawiasz._ **

**_James uwierz mi albo lepiej zapytaj mojej siostry. Sposób w jaki zawsze z Tobą rozmawiam świadczy tylko o tym, że bardzo Cię lubię i tyle. Z resztą, gdybym Cię nie lubiła nigdy nie pozwoliłabym na to żebyś już za niecały rok został oficjalnie moim szwagrem.. nie sądzisz?_ **

**_Pewnie masz rację. Ok, nie było tematu. Zbieraj ten swój dobytek i zabieramy to do auta. Czas Cię stąd wynieść Danvers. Teraz niech Maggie się z Tobą męczy. Muszę jej powiedzieć, że nie ma zwrotów. Nie oddam ponownie pokoju w moim własnym domu zrozumiane Danvers?_ **

**_Nawet nie wiesz James jak mi zależy, żeby nie było zwrotów. Możesz się ze mnie śmiać, ale tym razem mam takie dziwne wrażenie, uczucie w środku. Maggie to mój brakujący element._ **

**_Tym bardziej się cieszę, że się odnalazłyście. Rozumiem, że na nasz ślub zjawisz się z osobą towarzyszącą_** mrugnął James.

**_O ile Maggie wytrzyma ze mną przez święta. Jak jej wspominałam o wizycie u moich rodziców jak była w śpiączce to żartowała później, że nawet w śpiączce się zaczęła denerwować na samą myśl o tym. No ale skoro Ty dałeś radę to mam nadzieję, że my też damy radę._ **

**_Maggie to urocza osoba. Chyba nie ma się o co martwić. Myślę, że rodzice ją pokochają. Skoro zaakceptowali mnie to naprawdę nie macie się o co martwić._ **

**_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

          Maggie dosłownie tupała nogami ze zniecierpliwienia. Alex miała ją odebrać dwadzieścia minut temu. Nie na darmo męczyła przecież lekarzy od samego rana, że potrzebuje wypis na już. Nerwowo krążyła po sali. Rana na brzuchu nie była już tak uciążliwa. Maggie mogła już chodzić bez okropnego uczucia pociągania wzdłuż całego cięcia. Do usunięcia szwów miała jeszcze cały tydzień, ale dla Maggie to już były raczej sprawy mniejszej wagi. Najważniejsze, że dziś wychodzi do domu. Do domu gdzie będzie Alex.   

          Danvers kolejny raz zaklęła pod nosem i z całej siły dusiła klakson.

          **_Cholera! Jedź baranie! Przecież masz zielone!_** Alex była coraz bardziej nerwowa. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest spóźniona. Nie mogła jednak nic poradzić na korek, który ciągnął się przed nią. Wiedziała, że powinna wyjechać trochę szybciej, jednak chciała aby na powrót Maggie było w domu wszystko gotowe. Z pomocą Winna i przyszłych Olsenów czyli Jamesa i Kary do późnych godzin nocnych walczyli z jej rzeczami. Alex nie chciała, aby Maggie pierwsze co wchodząc do domu zobaczyła kartony. Danvers pamiętała jak doskwierały jej kiedyś te, z którymi pomogła kiedyś Maggie. Teraz nie było takiej opcji. Wszystko miało być rozpakowane, poukładane i posprzątane. Alex nie chciała się sama rządzić, ale musiała zadecydować gdzie podziać swoje skarby. Przynajmniej te które miała na miejscu. Musiała jeszcze pamiętać o tych wszystkich rzeczach które zostały w Seattle. W porozumieniu z Sarą  wynajęła już firmę, która miała się zająć jej przeprowadzką do National City. Dopóki nie musiała stawiać się tam osobiście nie miała zamiaru zostawić Maggie choćby na weekend. Jej przeprowadzka miała być dla Maggie niespodzianką. Od momentu jej powrotu do domu miały tam mieszkać już razem. Zanim ruszyła do szpitala, pojechała jeszcze po kwiaty. Wiedziała, że Maggie uwielbia tulipany, dlatego chciała powitać Maggie tak jak należy. Z uśmiechem na twarzy, z bukietem kwiatów w dłoniach. Obie zaczynały przecież nowy etap w życiu. Alex spojrzała na leżące na siedzeniu kwiaty i uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Była szczęśliwa. Po tym paskudnym rozstaniu z Sam, po Seattle. Alex Danvers była wreszcie szczęśliwa. Kobieta wróciła myślami do swojej rozmowy z siostrą, tej po imprezie u Toma. Zastrzegała się wtedy, że nie czuje nic do Maggie i że nie potrafiłaby żyć bez Sam. To było kiedyś. Teraz jechała po Maggie do szpitala. Nie do przyjaciółki, ale do swojej dziewczyny. Do Maggie, przy której łóżku trwała przez cały ten czas pełna obaw. Do Maggie, która w tak krótkim czasie dała jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa, wzajemnego szacunku. Alex musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że czasami wracała jeszcze myślami do Sam. Jednak nie dlatego, ze za nią tęskniła. Ta kobieta złamała jej serce. Alex dopiero teraz potrafiła na zimno spojrzeć na ich związek i wzajemne relacje. Jej pragnienie bycia z kimś uśpiło jej czujność i sprawiło, że Alex nie walczyła o siebie. Zawsze walczyła o nie, o ich związek. Pewnie dlatego to co łączyło ją teraz z Maggie było takie.. niezwykłe. Danvers czuła, że nie walczy sama. W zasadzie to wcale nie walczy. Już nie musi. Z Maggi mogła po prostu być.

          Z jej rozmyślań wyrwał ją dźwięk telefonu. Nie była zdziwiona kto dzwoni.

          **_Kochanie wiem, nie musisz nic mówić. Powinnam już być na miejscu, ale korki są makabryczne. Robię co mogę. Nie wiem czy to coś daję, ale wyzywam wszystkich i trąbie na nich ile tylko mogę_** zaśmiała się Alex.

          **_Myślałam, że coś się stało. Nie odzywałaś się._** W głosie Sawyer słychać było szczerą troskę.

          **_Kochanie wszystko w porządku. Niestety musisz mi dać dobre pół godziny._**

**_W takim razie poczekam na Ciebie na izbie ok? Pogadam z Susan i może jakoś szybciej zleci. Wariuję już na tej sali. Mam już wszystkie papiery więc.._ **

          **_Maggie.. jesteś pewna, że chcesz pójść na izbę? Przecież tam.._**

 ** _Alex, przecież nie będę unikać tego do końca życia. Nie powiem, że mam to kompletnie w nosie, ale mam zamiar tam wrócić do pracy. Jakiś walnięty koleś z nożem nie będzie mi siedział w głowie. Z resztą jak sama widzisz to złego diabły nie biorą. Uważaj na siebie i do zobaczenia… aa i jeszcze jedno nie wyzywaj więcej innych Kochanie. To bardzo nieładnie_** śmiała się Maggie.

          **_Kocham Cię głupolu. Do zobaczenia u Susan. Pa_**

Maggie podeszła do dyżurki pielęgniarek i poinformowała oficjalnie, że opuszcza oddział. Chciała zostawić u nich rzeczy i odebrać je później. Nie mogła ich sama dźwigać. Nie kryła zdziwienia kiedy wszyscy zadeklarowali, że nie ma najmniejszego problemu i ktoś za chwilę je zniesie na izbę. Maggie śmieszyło to co wcześniej mówiła Alex, ale chyba faktycznie była obecnie bohaterem całego szpitala.

          **_Pani Sawyer da Pani radę sama dojść na izbę? Za chwilę ktoś może z Panią zjechać na wózku jeśli nie czuje się Pani pewnie. Rozumiem, że doktor Danvers jest w drodze_** zapytała zatroskana oddziałowa chirurgii.

          **_Po pierwsze żadna pani tylko Maggie ok? Po drugie to pewnie, że dojdę sama. Będę tylko wdzięczna za te rzeczy. W sumie mogłabym je sama zabrać. Nie ma tego przecież aż tyle.._**

**_Jasne. Ciekawe kto będzie się później tłumaczył przed doktor Danvers. Nie ma takiej opcji Maggie. Cieszymy się wszyscy, że wychodzisz dzisiaj do domu. Wracaj do zdrowia jak najszybciej. Uciekaj powoli na dół. Rzeczy za chwilę tam będą ok?_ **

**_Czy Wy wszyscy naprawdę się tak boicie Alex? Może ja czegoś nie wiem_** roześmiała się Maggie. **_Nie krążą po szpitalu jakieś mroczne historię o doktor Danvers, które powinnam usłyszeć, zanim wpuściłam ją do domu?_** dorzuciła szczerze rozbawiona Maggie i chwyciła się za brzuch. Dopóki szwy nie będą wyciągnięte musiała się liczyć z tym, że śmiech może być trochę bolesny.

          **_Teraz to już trochę za późno na wywiad środowiskowy. Nie sądzisz Maggie? Z resztą chyba masz już swoje sposoby na tą bestię_** mrugnęła do niej pielęgniarka i wyciągnęła do niej dłoń na pożegnanie.

          **_Powoli ją oswajam_** odpowiedziała Maggie i po uściśnięciu dłoni i pożegnaniu się z resztą personelu ruszyła w kierunku wind z wypisem w rękach.


	54. Chapter 54

      Gdy drzwi windy otworzyły się na parterze, zaraz przed wejściem na izbę przyjęć Maggie serce zabiło trochę szybciej. Tylko głupieć udawałyby, że nic się nie stało. Nie mogła przecież wymazać z myśli widoku swojej krwi i głośnych krzyków. Błagań Susan, że ma walczyć. Po kilku głębszych wdechach podeszła bliżej drzwi, które otwierały się automatycznie. Na oddziale panował spokój. Sale obserwacyjne były puste. Cały personel był zapewne przy głównym kokpicie i w dyżurce. Maggie powoli ruszyła w tamtym kierunku. Po drodze rzuciła wzrokiem na nieszczęsną salę, gdzie została zaatakowana. Wszystko wyglądało tam już zupełnie normalnie. Nie było śladów krwi i całym zdarzeniu. Nagle na swoim ramieniu poczuła ciepły, delikatny dotyk.

          **_Facet siedzi w areszcie. To nie była jego pierwsza taka akcja. W innych szpitalach w mieście zawsze udawało mu się ukraść to co chciał i uciec. Nie wiedział, że u nas trafi na małego gladiatora_** cicho zaśmiała się Susan. Maggie odwróciła się w jej stronę i mocno do niej przytuliła.

          **_Jeszcze raz Ci za wszystko dziękuję. Wiem, że udało mi się tylko dzięki szybkiej reakcji wszystkich. Jesteście dla mnie prawdziwą rodziną. Wiele wam zawdzięczam_** mówiła Maggie i nie mogła powstrzymać łez.

          **_Hej, Maggie nie masz za co dziękować. To ja chciałabym Cię przeprosić, że nie zapewniłam Ci jako oddziałowa bezpieczeństwa. Ta cała.._** mówiła zasmucona Susan

     ** _Susan przestań. Obie wiemy, że nie mogłaś nic na to poradzić. Mam nadzieję, że taka sytuacja już się nie powtórzy i tyle_** szybko odpowiedziała Maggie.

          **_Dyrektor obiecał jakoś poprawić sytuację na izbie jeśli chodzi o bezpieczeństwo. Alex nieźle suszy mu tam głowę o większy monitoring i ochronę. Podobno to jeden z jej warunków powrotu. Twoja dziewczyna nie jest łatwym przeciwnikiem w negocjacjach_** z przekąsem uśmiechnęła się Susan.

 ** _Nic mi o tym nie wspominała. Mówiła tylko, że cały czas dogaduje warunki pracy_** odpowiedziała zdziwiona Maggie.

**_Cała Alex. Pewnie Ci się do tego sama nie przyzna. Bardzo jej na Tobie zależy, wiesz. Znam Danvers już parę lat i powiem Ci, że nie trzeba się długo domyślać z jakiego powodu ma na twarzy cały czas ten swój szeroki uśmiech. Bądź dla niej wyrozumiała. Czasami niestety jest trudna. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o mówieniu i tym co ją gryzie ale.. Maggie, wierzę że Alex jest w najlepszych rękach._ **

Maggie spojrzała na Susan i jeszcze raz się do niej przytuliła.

          **_Dosyć tych czułości. Chodź. Wszyscy o Ciebie pytają. Planujemy właśnie kiedy robimy sobie spotkanie świąteczne. Do Bożego Narodzenia już tylko parę tygodni. Nie ma opcji, że zabraknie na nim Ciebie i Alex._** Na widok Maggie wszyscy zerwali się z miejsca i po kolei jeden za drugim serdecznie się z nią witali. Nie było wśród nich osoby, która nie przeżywałaby całej sytuacji. Każdego dnia ktoś zaglądał do Maggie chociaż na pięć minut. Jakby nie patrzeć Maggie to ich człowiek. Mały gladiator jak się teraz o niej mówiło.

                    ---------------------------------------------------------------------

          Wiedząc, że Maggie jest bezpieczna z Susan, Alex postanowiła przed spotkaniem z nią zajrzeć jeszcze do dyrektora i zapytać jak rozmowy z radą nadzorczą.

          **_Alex. Cieszę się, że jesteś. Właśnie miałem do Ciebie dzwonić. Rada zgodziła się na Twoje warunki, ale musisz podpisać ze szpitalem umowę przynajmniej na pięć lat. Jeśli przed upływem tego czasu będziesz chciała się zwolnić- przewidują znaczną karę pieniężną._**

 ** _To chyba nie będzie stanowiło problemu. Chyba już nie planuję przeprowadzek. Właśnie jestem w trakcie jednej. Czekam na rzeczy z Seattle. Ciekawe co na tą całą ciężarówkę powie Maggie_** zaśmiała się Alex ** _._** Twarz dyrektora była jednak w dalszym ciągu śmiertelnie poważna.

**_Właśnie o tym chciałem z Tobą porozmawiać. Pojawił się mały problem, powinnaś o tym wiedzieć zanim podejmiesz decyzję o podpisaniu umowy._ **

**_W kwestii wynagrodzenia możemy negocjować. Nie zrezygnuję jednak z innych punktów a w szczególności z bezpieczeństwa na ostrym dyżurze. Hank wiem, ze to względy osobiste ale…_ **

**_Właśnie ze względów osobistych możesz mieć wątpliwości i nie chodzi tu o bezpieczeństwo na izbie._ **

**_W takim razie o co chodzi? Możesz mi powiedzieć, bo serio nie rozumiem już o jakie względy osobiste może chodzić. Moja wspólna praca z Maggie nie będzie przecież łamała zasad szpitala jeśli zachowamy ogólne reguły. Sam tak mówiłeś._ **

**_Tak Alex bo tak jest. Nie chodzi tu jednak o Maggie przynajmniej bezpośrednio. Wczoraj wpłynął do szpitala pozew z sądu. Nie mogę ukrywać przed Tobą, że Sam Arias domaga się powrotu do pracy na swoje poprzednie stanowisko. Nasi prawnicy dopiero zapoznają się z jej argumentacją, ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest szansa, że wygra i będę musiał ją ponownie tutaj zatrudnić._** Twarz Alex zastygła. Tego kompletnie się nie spodziewała. Przełknęła głośno ślinę..

          **_Dam Ci znać później Hank. Prześlij mi proszę wzór tej umowy. Skontaktuje się z moim prawnikiem ok? A co do Sam.. Nie mamy na to wpływu. Bardzo Cię przepraszam, ale Maggie na mnie czeka. Rozumiesz. Będziemy w kontakcie. Miłego dnia.._**

**_Do zobaczenia Alex.._ **

Tylko tego jej jeszcze brakowało. Alex zastanawiała się tylko czy Sam wie o jej powrocie. Jej była i obecna dziewczyna razem w jednym szpitalu. Wymarzony… koszmar.

                    -----------------------------------------------------------

          Alex wstrząsnęła głową i wsiadła do windy. To nie było teraz ważne. Ważna była Maggie i ich wspólny powrót do domu. Zanim dotarła na ostry dyżur minęła dosłownie dziesiątki osób, które witały ją z uśmiechem na twarzy.

          **_Wracajcie do nas szybko dziewczyny. Dbaj o naszego gladiatora Danvers_** usłyszała Alex przechodząc obok głównej recepcji.

          **_Zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby gladiator był zadowolony_** odpowiedziała pani doktor i zaśmiała się pod nosem. Drzwi od izby otworzyły się przed nią i już od progu usłyszała głośne śmiechy dobiegające z dyżurki. Podeszła cicho do drzwi i zajrzała do środka.

          **_A Wam co tak wesoło? Słychać Was już od wejścia_** rzuciła na przywitanie Alex.

**_Planujemy spotkanie świąteczne. Opowiadaliśmy właśnie Maggie jak to wyglądało w poprzednich latach._ **

**_Kochanie, to tylko pomówienia. Nic co usłyszałaś nie jest prawdą_** powiedziała Alex udawanym, poważnym tonem i pochyliła się, żeby pocałować siedzącą na fotelu Maggie.

          **_Gotowa do wyjścia?_** zapytała Alex.

          **_No chyba sobie teraz żartujesz Danvers_** wtrąciła Susan zanim Maggie zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

          **_W jakiej kwestii Susan?_** zmieszała się Alex.

          **_Danvers wyluzuj trochę. Chyba nie masz zamiaru już teraz uciekać i nie napić się z nami kawy. Poza tym daj nam chwile nacieszyć się Maggie. Później będziesz ją miała na wyłączność_** zaśmiała się Susan i zaczepnie szturchnęła Maggie w ramię. Sawyer spojrzała na Alex tymi swoimi wielkimi brązowymi oczami.

          **_Kochanie posiedźmy jeszcze chwilę póki jest spokój ok? Usiądź proszę_** powiedziała Maggie i rozejrzała się czy może się jeszcze posunąć, żeby zrobić miejsce dla swojej dziewczyny. Alex spojrzała ostatecznie na Maggie i lekko zmrużyła powieki.

 ** _Nie będę Ci siadać na kolanach jak masz szwy na brzuchu Kochanie, ale z przyjemnością jednak użyczę Ci swoich_** **_kolan_** odparła Danvers i wyciągnęła do niej dłoń, żeby pomóc jej wstać. Maggie lekko się zaczerwieniła. Ich związek był na tyle świeży, że kobieta poczuła się skrępowana afiszując się przed wszystkimi tym, że są razem. Oczywiście to co zaproponowała Alex nie było czymś co mogło kogoś urazić z tam obecnych, ale Maggie przez chwilę nie wiedziała co ma zrobić, odpowiedzieć. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu wszyscy jej współpracownicy myśleli, że jest heteroseksualna i nie umawia się jak sama mówiła z lekarzami. Na jej twarzy pojawił się nieśmiały uśmiech zdradzający to jak niepewnie poczuła się Sawyer. Alex zrozumiała, że jej propozycja najwidoczniej nie pasuje Maggie. W tamtej chwili nie chciała się nawet zastanawiać jaki jest tego powód. Nie chciała, aby dziwna sytuacja zwróciła wszystkich uwagę.

 ** _Żartowałam Maggie. Jesteś przecież po operacji. Dalej Mike posuń swój niespracowany tyłek_** rzuciła i ruszyła w kierunku mężczyzny. Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem widząc obrażoną na ten komentarz minę Mika.

 ** _No dalej nie daj się prosić kobiecie. Nie zmuszaj mnie bo mogę jeszcze nasłać na ciebie Małego Gladiatora_** dalej żartowała Alex. Mike delikatnie się uśmiechnął i zrobił dla Alex nawet więcej miejsca jak potrzebowała.

 ** _No właśnie o co chodzi z tym gladiatorem? Chyba nie chodzi o mnie co? Słyszałam to określenie dzisiaj już parę razy_** wtrąciła Maggie. Susan zaczęła się śmiać jeszcze głośniej jak przed chwilą. W jej ślad poszli wszyscy.

 ** _Hej dlaczego się śmiejecie. Ja pytam serio. No chyba nie może o mnie chodzić. Gdzie ja gladiator z moim wzrostem przecież_** mówiła Maggie kompletnie nie rozumiejąc rozbawienia innych.

 ** _Dlatego kochanie nikt nie mówi gladiator tylko… mały gladiator_** powiedziała Alex i powstrzymywała się od śmiechu.

 ** _Tylko w pracy można się o sobie prawdy dowiedzieć_** zaśmiała się Maggie.

 ** _No moja droga chciałam Ci tylko powiedzieć, że nie zdajesz sobie nawet sprawy z tego jak jesteś popularna przez ten cały wypadek. Była tu nawet telewizja i chcieli robić z Tobą wywiad, ale dyrektor odprawił ich z kwitkiem. Nie każdy dałby radę powalić tego gościa. Z tego co pamiętam to Mike miał nawet problem, żeby go przytrzymać na podłodze a co dopiero go na nią powalić_** zażartowała nieśmiało Susan. Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza. Nikt bowiem w obecności Maggie nie wspominał wcześniej tego zdarzenia. To nie były miłe wspomnienia, więc żart był bardzo ryzykowny. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Maggie, która po chwili chwyciła się za brzuch i zaczęła się śmiać.

 ** _Dajcie już spokój temu chłopakowi. Dał radę. Gdyby nie on musiałabym dalej się sama siłować, a tak mogłam sobie usiąść i się wykrwawiać_** powiedziała Maggie. Tym razem śmiechy ucichły. To co powiedziała nie można już było nawet nazwać żartem. Ponad półtora tygodnia temu mogła zginąć. Maggie spojrzała na wszystkich twarze. Nikt, nawet Alex nie odważył się odezwać.

 ** _Dajcie spokój. Jestem tu. Żyję. Jedyne co możemy teraz zrobić to się z tego śmiać. Chyba jak wrócę do pracy to nie będziecie za każdym razem milknąć jak tylko wejdę do dyżurki? To ja oberwałam. Dlatego daje teraz oficjalnie wszystkim prawo sobie z tego żartować zrozumiano? Mówię serio._** Jeszcze przez chwilę panowała cisza.

 ** _W takim razie nie masz nic przeciwko jeśli będziesz miała w naszym zespole przydomek mały gladiator rozumiem?_** Nieśmiało stwierdziła Susan.

 ** _Zawsze chciałam mieć jakąś ksywkę a ta muszę przyznać jest rewelacyjna_** uśmiechnęła się Maggie.

 ** _W takim razie mój mały gladiatorze jaką chcesz kawę?_** Zapytała Alex i wstała żeby nalać wody do ekspresu.

 ** _Małą i mocną tak jak ja_** dumnie odparła Maggie i chwyciła za rękę stojącą już obok Alex. Kobieta odwzajemniła uścisk dłoni i nachyliła się nad Maggie. Nie po to żeby ją pocałować. Zbliżyła do jej ucha swoje usta i wyszeptała..

 ** _Kocham Cię mój mały gladiatorze._** Usta Maggie rozciągnęły się w szeroki uśmiech. Jeszcze mocniej ścisnęła dłoń Alex i przytuliła do jej dłoni swoją roześmianą twarz. Alex spojrzała jej w oczy i odwzajemniła uśmiech. Była szczęśliwa. Niestety z tyłu głowy kołatała jedna myśl.

_Sam Arias może niedługo wrócić do szpitala._


	55. Chapter 55

        Maggie z pomocą Alex doszła do auta. Przejście większej odległości było jeszcze dla niej wyzwaniem, ale wiedziała, że z czasem odzyska formę. Alex otworzyła drzwi od strony pasażera i sięgnęła leżący na siedzeniu bukiet tulipanów.

**_Wiem, że to Twoje ulubione. Chciałam Ci je dać już w szpitalu, ale jak powiedziałaś, że poczekasz u Susan, nie chciałam robić zbytecznego zamieszania_** powiedziała Alex i sama nie wierzyła w to co właśnie poczuła. Czerwieniła się jak dziecko w podstawówce. Jej cała twarz zrobiła się purpurowa z zawstydzenia i nerwów.

**_Czy Ty się rumienisz Danvers?_** badawczo spojrzała na nią Maggie.

**_Nie wiem jak Ty to robisz, ale przy Tobie czasami czuję się jak mały dzieciak_** spuściła głowę w dół Alex. Maggie w jednej ręce trzymała tulipany. Drugą ręką chwyciła jej podbródek. Skierowała na siebie nieśmiały wzrok Danvers.

**_To słodkie, ale od teraz mam zamiar, żebyś czuła się przy mnie tak jak powinnaś się czuć każdego dnia._** Alex przechyliła lekko głowę w geście zapytania co Maggie ma na myśli.

**_Mianowicie jak najseksowniejsza, najmądrzejsza i najbardziej niesamowita kobieta na całym świecie. I będę to powtarzać tak często, aż przestaniesz się przy tym czerwienić tak jak teraz_** powiedziała Maggie i pocałowała zawstydzoną Alex. Kobieta przyciągnęła Maggie do siebie jeszcze mocniej, odwzajemniając namiętny pocałunek.

**_Nie mogę się tego doczekać_** powiedziała po chwili Alex i pomogła Maggie wsiąść do auta.

**_Zabierz nas do domu paniusiu Danvers_** powiedziała z sarkazmem i humorem Maggie. Określenie paniusiu zawsze wywoływało na ich twarzach uśmiech. Właśnie od tego zaczęła się ich znajomość. Pewnie tamtego dnia nie przeszło im przez myśl, że parę miesięcy później będą w tym miejscu gdzie są teraz. Razem..

          -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

         Kiedy Maggie otworzyła drzwi domu, od progu zauważyła zmiany. Na wieszaku na kurtki wisiały już nie tylko jej rzeczy. Poniżej były też nie tylko jej buty. Szybko rozejrzała się wokół.

**_Ty nie żartowałaś Alex. Twoje rzeczy już tu są. Czyli.. od dzisiaj oficjalnie mieszkamy razem?_** Głos Maggie delikatnie się załamał. Nie kryła swojego wzruszenia. Co prawda Alex wspomniała o tym, że przeniesie już te rzeczy które ma na miejscu. Maggie liczyła się jednak z tym, że Alex miała obawy.

**_Na to wychodzi Maggie. No i muszę Ci jeszcze powiedzieć bardzo ważną rzecz. Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz. Wcześniej nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że tak to wyjdzie._** Głos Alex był śmiertelnie poważny. Pewnie dlatego ciało Sawyer zesztywniało. Widać było po niej, że zaczęła się denerwować.

**_Nie wiem jak mam to powiedzieć…_ **

**_Alex wyduś to z siebie. Cokolwiek się stało damy razem radę_** głos Maggie drżał..

**_Maggie.. Kara i James.. oni…_** przeciągała Alex.

**_Co z nimi? Co się stało? Nic im nie jest?_** Maggie powoli odchodziła od zmysłów.

**_Oni powiedzieli, że już mi nie oddadzą ponownie pokoju. Teraz Ty masz się ze mną męczyć bo nie przyjmują reklamacji.._** Alex roześmiała się. Była dumna, że udało jej się tak wkręcić Maggie. Po chwili Maggie zrobiła się czerwona ze złości. Jej skrzydełka nosa unosiły się jak u wściekłego byka. Maggie milczała i wyglądała jak wulkan, który za chwilę wybuchnie. Mijały kolejne sekundy. Śmiech Alex całkowicie ucichł. Patrzyła na Maggie i już wiedziała, ze ma kłopoty. Zaczęła nerwowo chichotać..

**_Maggie przepraszam. Przyznaję kiepski żart. Nie pomyślałam, że możesz się tak przejąć._** Kolejne przeprosiny nic nie dały. Maggie wciąż nie mówiła nic. Dłonie Alex zaczęły drżeć.

**_Maggie, kochanie. Przepraszam zachowałam się jak… Już nie wiem jak mam Cię przeprosić._** W oczach Alex powoli zbierały się łzy. Kiedy Alex kompletnie nie wiedziała co ma już zrobić, Maggie wybuchła śmiechem.

**_I co zdziwiona? Myślałaś, że tylko Ty potrafisz innych wkręcać i sobie żartować?_** Maggie śmiała się w głos.

**_Ty.. myślałam, że jesteś na mnie wściekła już w piątej minucie naszego wspólnego mieszkania, a Ty mnie wkręciłaś…_ **

**_Oczywiście, że Cię wkręciłam. Zauważyłam, że wy siostry Danvers lubicie wkręcać, więc dlaczego ja miałabym sobie odpuścić taką okazję. Co do Jamesa. Zaryzykuję. Mam nadzieję, że damy radę bez reklamacji. I jeszcze jedno. Za tą akcję w ramach pokuty robisz dzisiaj kolację Alex._ **

**_Rozumiem, ze muszę ponieść konsekwencję mojego głupiego zachowania. W ramach pokuty deklaruję się na robienie kolacji nie tylko dziś, ale nawet przez cały tydzień._** Maggie podeszła do niej, wspięła się lekko na palcach i pocałowała w policzek.

**_Coraz bardziej podoba mi się to nasze wspólne mieszkanie_** powiedziała Maggie i poszła do salonu. Rozglądała się co jeszcze zmieniło się w otoczeniu po wprowadzeniu się Alex.

**_Nie rozkładałam tak bardzo swoich rzeczy. Chciałam poczekać na Ciebie i zapytać o Twoją zgodę, zdanie_** powiedziała Danvers jak tylko zorientowała się co robi Maggie.

**_Kochanie, nie musisz się mnie pytać. Mówiłam Ci. Od teraz to nasz dom. Pamiętaj o tym. Przepraszam Cię, ale pójdę się na chwilę położyć. Muszę przyznać, że nie jestem jeszcze w takiej formie jakbym chciała_** westchnęła Maggie.

**_Mogę na chwilę położyć się z Tobą? Chciałabym się do Ciebie przytulić. Brakowało mi Ciebie w te ostatnie noce kiedy byłaś w szpitalu_** nieśmiało powiedziała Alex.

**_W takim razie zapraszam_** Maggie wyciągnęła rękę i zaprowadziła Alex do od teraz nie jej ale ich wspólnej sypialni.


	56. Chapter 56

**_Jak to nie mamy nic do jedzenia Alex_** powiedziała Maggie otwierając lodówkę.

**_Przepraszam. To całe zamieszanie ze szpitalem, przeprowadzką. Najzwyczajniej w świecie zapomniałam zrobić zakupy. O nic się nie martw. Biorę to na siebie. Chińskie czy włoskie? Ty wybierasz ja zamawiam_** uśmiechnęła się Alex.

**_Jutro bez gadania robimy zakupy i gotujemy same. Po tym szpitalnym jedzeniu mam ochotę na zwykłe domowe jedzenie_** rozmarzyła się Maggie.

**_To chyba musimy się zdać na Twoje umiejętności kulinarne. Ja mam rewelacyjnie opanowane zamawianie posiłków_** westchnęła Alex.

**_Serio nie potrafisz gotować? Czyli przez cały czas bazowałaś na kupnym jedzeniu?_** Maggie trudno było w to uwierzyć.

**_Oj tam. Od razu nie potrafisz. Powiedźmy sobie szczerze. Sprawniej zrobię przeszczep serca, jak ugotuję pyszny obiad. I nie patrz tak na mnie. To chyba nie jest jeszcze powód do reklamacji co?_** zapytała smutnie Alex.

**_Takich chyba nie uwzględniają, dopóki co wieczór będziesz mi robić masaż jak tylko wrócę do pracy_** powiedziała zalotnie Maggie.

          **_Cowieczorne masaże mogę zacząć nawet zanim pójdziesz do pracy, Kochanie. Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. A tak przy okazji to co powiedzieli lekarze? No wiesz w sensie powrotu do pracy. Jakieś prognozy, terminy?_**

**_Winn powiedział, że do końca roku posiedzę w domu. Na początku stycznia mam się pokazać i zadecydują, ale jest dobrej myśli. Mam tylko bezwzględny zakaz alkoholu i takie tam. Dlaczego pytasz?_ **

**_To już nie mogę się zapytać kiedy mój gladiator wróci do mnie na dyżury?_** Alex podeszła do Maggie i wtuliła swoją twarz w jej włosy. Zawsze uwielbiała ten zapach. Już na samym początku ich znajomości łapała się na tym, że ukradkiem starała się je choć musnąć, powąchać. Teraz nie musiała się z tym ukrywać. Robiła to kiedy tylko miała na to ochotę.

          **_A Ty kiedy? Udało Ci się porozmawiać z dyrektorem? Jakiś progres w negocjacjach?_** Alex  przez chwilę zastanawiała się co ma odpowiedzieć. Czy jest sens mówić Maggie o pozwie Sam i możliwości jej powrotu do szpitala. Zanim zdążyła poważnie się zastanowić Maggie wtrąciła

**_Susan wspomniała, że jako jeden z Twoich warunków to zwiększenie monitoringu i bezpieczeństwa na izbie. Nie wspominałaś nic o tym._ **

          **_A o czym tu mówić. Po tym co Ciebie, co nas spotkało nie wyobrażam sobie takiej sytuacji. To nie może się powtórzyć. Przynajmniej na taką skalę. Dyrektor zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Nawet nie podważał tego punktu umowy_** uśmiechnęła się Alex.     

          **_Cieszę się, że o to walczysz. Myślę, że wszyscy na izbie to doceniają. Widziałam, że wstrząsnęło to nimi, bez wyjątku_** zamyśliła się na głos Maggie.

          **_Kochanie nie muszę Ci mówić jak to się mogło skończyć. Wiem, że teraz już jest ok, ale szczerze nie chciałabym już więcej o tym wspominać. Nie chcę pamiętać tych chwil. Zbyt blisko byłam od tego, żeby Cię stracić._** Alex ze łzami w oczach spojrzała na swoją dziewczynę. Miała ciarki na całym ciele, kiedy wracała wspomnieniami to tamtego dnia. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie bała się tak w swoim życiu nigdy przedtem jak tamtego dnia.

          **_Hej. Dosyć już płakania. Kochanie tylko popatrz. Jest wieczór. Siedzimy razem w naszym domu i czekamy aż przywiozą jedzenie, bo mamy pustą lodówkę. Nawet nie marzyłam o takim wieczorze z Tobą_** , Maggie przysunęła się w stronę Alex tak by mogła się do niej przytulić.

          **_Maggie, nie obraź się, że o to pytam, ale kiedy to się stało Susan mówiła, że w Twoich papierach nie było podanego nikogo do kontaktu. Musisz to uzupełnić. Pewnie rodzina się zmartwiła jak odezwałaś się dopiero tyle czasu po wszystkim._** Twarz Maggie momentalnie posmutniała. Przytuliła się do Alex jeszcze mocniej i patrząc tępo w ścianę zaczęła nieśmiało

          **_To nie tak, że zapomniałam. Kiedy się przyjmowałam tu do pracy, ja… ja nie miałam kogo wpisać. Tak się składa, że nie musiałam do nikogo dzwonić. W chwili obecnej jesteś jedyną osobą, którą mogę podać jako kontakt medyczny_** westchnęła ciężko Maggie. Alex jeszcze mocniej przytuliła Maggie do siebie.

          **_Przykro mi Maggie. Myślałam, że Twoi rodzice jeszcze żyją.._**

**_Bo tak jest Alex. Moja mama i tata żyją i z tego co się orientuję mają się świetnie…_** Alex delikatnie odsunęła się od swojej dziewczyny, tak by mogła na nią lepiej spojrzeć.

          **_Kochanie, myślę, że skoro żyją to pewnie chcieliby wiedzieć co się stało. Nie sądzisz? Na pewno.._**

**_Alex nie znasz ich._** Wtrąciła Maggie.

            **_Kiedy się przed nimi ujawniłam, oni wyrzucili mnie z domu. Nie wiem gdzie bym się wtedy podziała gdyby nie moja ciotka. Oni nie chcą mnie znać. Chyba, że przestąpię próg ich domu z mężem u boku, rozumiesz. Gdy babcia przepisała mi ten dom.. oni próbowali nawet podważyć jej testament. Nie mogli znieść, że ich córka lesbijka dostanie swój dom. Alex.. nie rozmawiałam z nimi od lat. Nawet przy sprawach spadkowych kontaktowaliśmy się przez adwokata. Brak numerów kontaktu w mojej dokumentacji to nie przypadek. Ja nie mam nikogo_** skończyła smutnie Maggie.

          **_To nieprawda Kochanie. Masz przecież mnie i Karę i całą moją rodzinę. A pro po. Moja siostra wygadała się moim rodzicom, że się z kimś spotykam. Moja mama już umiera z ciekawości, żeby Cię poznać. Jak tylko dowiedzieli się o wypadku, chcieli Cię odwiedzić. Przekonałam ich jednak, że to nie najlepszy pomysł. No ale teraz kiedy powoli dochodzisz do siebie.. już chyba nie uda m się ich zbyć._**

**_Alex chcesz, żebym poznała Twoich rodziców? Wow nie spodziewałam się tego tak szybko_** rzuciła Maggie.

          **_Szybko? My ze sobą mieszkamy, jakbyś nie zauważyła. Chyba nie można powiedzieć, że jest za wcześnie na poznanie moich rodziców.. Nie sądzisz? Kochanie. Nic na siłę. Powiem im, że dopiero do siebie dochodzisz. To powinno załatwić sprawę. Przynajmniej do świąt. Z tego się już nie wymigasz. Spędzisz je z rodziną. Moją._** Rozmowę przerwał dzwonek do drzwi. Alex szybko poderwała się z kanapy. Za drzwiami stała młoda kobieta.

          **_Zamówienie na nazwisko Danvers_** powiedziała młoda kobieta i nie ukrywała zdziwienia, kiedy podniosła wzrok do góry.

          **_Alex? Co Ty tu robisz. Myślałam, że to zbieżność nazwisk. Co robisz w tych okolicach jeśli mogę zapytać_** uśmiechnęła się kobieta. Maggie zaintrygowana sytuacją, nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że zaczęła podsłuchiwać rozmowę.

          **_Witaj Alice. Miła niespodzianka. Co ja tu robię? Mieszkam tu razem z moją dziewczyną_** odpowiedziała Alex pełna entuzjazmu.

          **_Zdecydowałyście się z Sam na dom? Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego nie było od was ostatnio zamówień. Zmieniłyście adres babki. Super, cieszę się_**. Na samo imię Sam.. Maggie delikatnie się wzdrygnęła. Nie można było temu zaprzeczyć. Alex i Sam były ze sobą dwa lata. Mieszkały ze sobą już parę miesięcy. Nic dziwnego, że kobieta z dostawy założyła, że Alex mieszka tu razem z Sam. Maggie czując niezręczność sytuacji wstała i powoli ruszyła do kuchni. Nie chciała słyszeć dalszego ciągu tej rozmowy. Alex nerwowo chrząknęła. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego jak krępująca stała się ta sytuacja. Spojrzała co robi Maggie i bez namysłu powiedziała na głos.

**_Ja i Sam to już przeszłość. Skończony temat. Poznaj proszę moją dziewczynę Maggie Sawyer. Kochanie mogłabyś do nas na chwilę podejść? Chciałabym Ci przedstawić moją znajomą. Swój człowiek w dobrej włoskiej restauracji to skarb. Prawda Alice?_** zażartowała Alex. Maggie stanęła momentalnie w bezruchu. Nie spodziewała się takiej pewnej odpowiedzi ze strony Alex. Cała sytuacja była bowiem bynajmniej niekomfortowa. Maggie odwróciła się w kierunku drzwi i ze swoim niepowtarzalnym uśmiechem na twarzy przywitała się z kobietą.

          **_Alex nigdy nie zrozumiem, co takie kobiety jak Maggie w Tobie widzą_** roześmiała się Alice.

          **_Osz Ty.. dawaj jedzenie i nie licz za ten tekst na napiwek_** odpowiedziała Alex i pocałowała Maggie w rękę. Ten mały gest sprawił, że serce Maggie kompletnie się rozpłynęło. Jej babcia zawsze jej powtarzała, że małe rzeczy, czułości świadczą o wielkiej miłości.

          Kiedy pożegnały się z Alice i usiadły przy stole Maggie kompletnie znikąd wypaliła

          **_Z przyjemnością poznam Twoich rodziców Alex. Nie musimy czekać do świąt._** Alex w pierwszym momencie nie zorientowała się o co chodzi. Po chwili jednak z uśmiechem na twarzy przytaknęła głową i powiedziała.

          **_W takim razie jutro zadzwonię do mamy i ustalimy jakiś termin. Mamy teraz sporo wolnego._**

          ------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	57. Chapter 57

Znajome już jej ciepło. Właśnie to obudziło Maggie. Gdy otworzyła oczy tuż obok leżała wpatrzona w nią Alex.

          **_Dzień dobry piękna_** powiedziała Alex i delikatnie pocałowała Maggie w czoło.

          **_Nawet nie będę pytać jak długo tak mi się przyglądasz. Mówiłam Ci już, że to trochę dziwne prawda?_** przeciągnęła się Maggie. Alex nie mogła oderwać od niej oczu. Przez cienką koszulkę prześwitywały Maggie piersi. Alex nie potrafiła się powstrzymać. Wsparła się na jednej dłoni tak by ciało Sawyer znalazło się pod nią. Czekała na przyzwolenie swojej dziewczyny, aby posunąć się dalej. Maggie odchyliła głowę do tyłu i pokazała swoją smukłą szyję. Alex natychmiast wykorzystała okazję i zaczęła ją muskać końcówką języka. Piersi Sawyer zawsze przyciągały wzrok Alex. Nawet wtedy, kiedy były tylko dobrymi znajomymi. Teraz Alex z prawdziwym namaszczeniem pieściła je centymetr po centymetrze. Masując i całując je z coraz większą łapczywością, Alex omijała jej ciemniejące z pożądania sutki. Kiedy ich wspólny oddech stał się bardziej chaotyczny Alex namiętnie pocałowała prawy sutek kobiety. Wzięła go do swoich ust i drażniąc go uważnie zębami, raz po raz ssała go do momentu kiedy z ust Maggie nie wyrwał się chrapliwy jęk. Maggie czuła jak powoli zaczyna wariować. Chciała poczuć Alex wszędzie. Teraz kiedy były już razem. Teraz kiedy nic nie stało im na przeszkodzie.

          **_Co Ty ze mną robisz co? Nie mogę nic na to poradzić. Moje ciało…_** cedziła przez zęby Maggie.

 ** _A dlaczego miałabyś cokolwiek z tym robić? Nie lubisz kiedy dotykam Cię tak jak teraz? Kiedy muskam każdy milimetr Twojego rewelacyjnego ciała? Uwielbiam zapach Twojej skóry wiesz? Jesteś cudowna.. faktycznie co taka kobieta jak Ty robi ze mną w łóżku.._** mówiła nie przerywając pieszczot Alex.

 ** _Alex dotknij mnie. Chcę poczuć się tylko Twoja…_** głos Maggie robił się coraz bardziej chrapliwy. Jej całe ciało delikatnie wiło się pod subtelnym dotykiem Danvers. Nie miała nad tym żadnej kontroli. Czuła jakby przechodziła przez nią jakaś energia. Jej żyły wypełnione były miłością i pożądaniem.

          **_Bo jesteś moja. Tylko moja, Sawyer_** wyszeptała wprost do jej ucha podniecona Alex. Uważając na opatrunek po operacji, jej ręce powoli ześliznęły się po Maggie brzuchu. Kiedy była już blisko by spełnić prośbę swojej dziewczyny, postanowiła potrzymać ją jeszcze trochę w niepewności. Namiętnie całowała jej uda, kolana. Z uśmiechem na twarzy obserwowała jak w Maggie zbiera się niecierpliwość.

          **_Danvers, proszę Cię. Nie wytrzymam już długo, dotknij mnie proszę…_** błagała wręcz kobieta. Alex napawała się tym do czego była w stanie doprowadzić Maggie. Potrzebowała poczuć, że ma nad nią w tym momencie władzę. Maggie była taka bezbronna, całkowicie zdana na nią.

          **_Chcę poczuć znów jak smakujesz Maggie. Kochanie jesteś taka…mmm_** Alex delikatnie wsunęła swój język w Maggie. Alex poczuła, że sama robi się niewiarygodnie wilgotna. Naprzemienne zmysłowe pojękiwanie jej i Maggie doprowadzało ją do szaleństwa. W jednej chwili chwyciła mocno za pośladki Sawyer i zdecydowanym ruchem zaczęła się obracać. Teraz to Maggie była na górze. Siedziała na twarzy Alex. Zaskoczona tym w jakiej znalazły się pozycji Sawyer głośno krzyknęła z rozkoszy. Zamknęła oczy i przegryzła swoją dolną wargę. Kiedy po chwili spojrzała w dół zobaczyła Alex, która przytrzymując ją za pośladki dosłownie delektowała się nią. Maggie poczuła niewidzialną więź pomiędzy nią a Danvers. Najintymniejszy rodzaj kontaktu. Tylko dzięki bezwarunkowemu zaufaniu mogły to osiągnąć. Maggie zaczęła powoli poruszać swoimi biodrami. Chwyciła się wezgłowia łóżka, żeby nie stracić równowagi. Jej ruchy były powolne, posuwiste. Ciepły i mokry język Alex dawał jej tyle rozkoszy.. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, poczuła dłoń Alex na swojej piersi. Opuszki palców drażniły jej czułe sutki. Po chwili ta sama dłoń.. dotknęła Maggie tam gdzie.. kciuk Danvers zataczał małe koła na łechtaczce Sawyer. W tym momencie była całkowicie odurzona Alex. Namiętność i rozkosz wypełniały nawet najmniejszy skrawek jej ciała. Dyszała głośniej i głośniej.. Ruchy jej bioder stawały się szybsze.. była jak w transie. Chciała aby ta chwila, więź z Alex trwała wiecznie.

          **_Alex, o tak. Jak dobrze.. jestem blisko.. tak blisko.. za chwilę dojdę.. Alex.._** nie trzeba było długo czekać. Maggie szczytowała. Miała wrażenie jakby wszystkie jej zmysły eksplodowały. Jej ciało płonęło. Błogie uczucie spełnienia, tylko to krążyło wewnątrz niej. Jeszcze chwilę później widoczne były pojedyncze drżenia jej wycieńczonego rozkoszą ciała. Maggie bezwiednie opadła obok Alex. Jej oddech wciąż był szybki. Alex subtelnie gładziła ją po brzuchu, piersiach. Nie mogła się opanować, kiedy taka kobieta jak Maggie leżała tuż obok a jedyne co miała na sobie to jej imię na ustach.

          **_Alex to było.._**

**_To było całkiem miłe rozpoczęcie dnia kochanie.._ **

**_Całkiem miłe? Jeszcze teraz dochodzę do siebie a Ty mówisz całkiem?_** Maggie obróciła się w stronę Alex. Przez chwilę patrzyła na nią bez słowa. Położyła rękę na jej biodrze i lekko przyciągnęła ją do siebie. Jej usta delikatnie muskały usta kobiety. Mogła na nich jeszcze poczuć swój smak. Nie była w stanie wyobrazić sobie nic bardziej seksowniejszego jak smakować siebie samą z ust takiej kobiety jak Danvers. Kiedy jej ręka zsunęła się po udzie kobiety i dotarła do łona Alex, pocałowała ją namiętnie. Pocałunek był głęboki, leniwy. Nie musiały się śpieszyć. Były tylko dla siebie. Alex całkowicie zatraciła się w Maggie. Subtelne pomruki wydawane przez Alex sprawiły, że Maggie chciała usłyszeć ich więcej, głośniej. Jej dłoń zsuwała się coraz niżej..

          **_Alex jesteś taka wilgotna.. taka…_**

 ** _Dla Ciebie, przez Ciebie.._** wysyczała Alex przez zęby unosząc swoje biodra wyżej, by być bliżej Maggie, poczuć ją.. Sawyer widząc jak mocno pragnie tego Alex wsunęła w nią dwa palce. Obie kobiety w tym samym czasie głośno westchnęły. Chwilę pozostały bez ruchu. Maggie uśmiechnęła się zuchwale. To uczucie kiedy zdajesz sobie sprawę jak doprowadzasz do szaleństwa swoją ukochaną. Jak spragniona jest Twojego dotyku, ciepła. Jak pod wpływem Twoich pieszczot przestaje się kontrolować. Odpływa gdzieś zupełnie daleko. Nie dba o to co się z nią dzieje bo wie, że jesteś obok. Wie, że się nią zaopiekujesz, złapiesz. Nie pozwolisz by cokolwiek jej się stało. Może całkowicie oddać się tej rozkoszy. Alex obróciła się na plecy i wygięła je w łuk. Maggie nie ruszając swoich palców nawet na milimetr uklękła między nogami swojej dziewczyny. Bardzo powoli zniżyła się. Jej głowa była teraz pomiędzy udami Alex. W momencie kiedy jej palce bez pośpiechu zaczęły dawać Alex jeszcze większą rozkosz, język Maggie muskał łechtaczkę rozpalonej kobiety. Sawyer podniosła wzrok. Chciała zobaczyć twarz Alex. Jej widok kiedy jest w ekstazie bardzo szybko stał się dla Maggie najpiękniejszym i najbardziej pożądanym widokiem w całym jej życiu. Alex wzięła w dłonie swoje własne piersi i mocno je ścisnęła. Dyszała z upojenia. Widząc to Maggie poczuła jak wzbiera w niej żądza. Wyprostowała się. Klęcząc przed kobietą położyła na swoich ramionach nogi Danvers. Weszła w nią ponownie. Tym razem nie miało to nic wspólnego z subtelnością. Z ust Alex wyrwał się chrapliwy jęk.

          **_O tak Maggie mocniej… proszę nie przestawaj.._** **_pragnę Cię właśnie tak.._** Sawyer z obłędem w oczach spełniła jej błagania. Jej ruchy dłonią były szybkie, głębokie. Alex dosłownie ociekała swoimi sokami błogości. Doprowadzić ją do krawędzi, dać jej bezmiar spełnienia. Tylko o tym myślała teraz Maggie. Nawet gdy czuła jak powoli jej ręka opada z sił, nie zwalniała. Chciała by Alex czuła się pełna zanim rozpadnie się na miliony kawałków. Ciała kobiet subtelnie połyskiwały od potu. Maggie zacisnęła z bólu usta. Rana po operacji dyskretnie zaczęła dawać o sobie znać. Nie było jednak mowy by to przerwać, odpuścić. Alex stawała się coraz ciaśniejsza. Była już blisko. Wystarczyło dosłownie parę pchnięć Maggie i w sypialni rozbrzmiał jej orgazm. Odgłos szybkiego, urywanego oddechu i chrapliwie wymawiane niczym modlitwa..

          **_Maggie.. Maggie O tak.. jestem tylko Twoja.._ **

Trzymając w dłoniach swoje piersi, Alex nie otwierała oczu. Czując nadal

Maggie wewnątrz siebie przeżywała kolejną falę swojego orgazmu. Kiedy ostatecznie otworzyła oczy i zabrała swoje nogi z ramion Maggie, natychmiast zerwała się prawie na równe nogi. Jej zamroczone od rozkoszy oczy w stały się trzeźwe i odrobinę przestraszone.

  ** _Maggie Ty krwawisz.. Cholera.._**   Maggie dotknęła opatrunku i zobaczyła, że jej dłoń pokryła się krwią. Chyba nie na darmo przez ostatnie parę minut doskwierał jej ból.


	58. Chapter 58

**_Maggie Ty krwawisz.. Cholera.._**   Maggie dotknęła opatrunku i zobaczyła, że jej dłoń pokryła się krwią. Chyba nie na darmo przez ostatnie parę minut doskwierał jej ból.

**_Czułaś coś? Boli Cię teraz? Dlaczego nic nie mówiłaś Kochanie?_** Alex z zatroskaniem w głosie pomogła się położyć Maggie na plecach.

**_Danvers następnym razem zrobię Ci zdjęcie jak wyglądasz kiedy dochodzisz.. gwarantuję Ci, że nikt na świecie nie przerwałby, gdyby właśnie ten widok miał przed oczami jak ja.._** z uśmiechem na twarzy powiedziała Maggie. Alex lekko się zaczerwieniła na te słowa.

**_Przestań sobie żartować Maggie.. krwawisz. Musimy pojechać do szpitala. Sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. Nawet nie próbuj protestować. Musimy mieć pewność, że wszystko w porządku. Podała jej ręcznik. Uciśnij proszę. Szybko się ubiorę i jedziemy do szpitala._ **

**_A ja? Chyba nie pojadę tam zupełnie naga co?_ **

**_No tak za chwilę Ci pomogę tak?_** rzuciła w biegu Alex.

**_Kochanie czy możesz trochę się uspokoić. Jak na kardiochirurga jesteś chyba za bardzo spanikowana, nie sadzisz?_** powiedziała Maggie obserwując jak chaotycznie w biegu ubiera się jej dziewczyna.

**_Daruj sobie takie teksty ok? Za każdym razem kiedy będzie chodzić o Ciebie będę panikować ok? Nic na to nie poradzę._ **

**_Ok, ok już nic nie będę mówić. Mam tylko jedną prośbę. Widzę, że majtek nie założyłaś , ok.. ale stanik... Chyba, że chcesz skupić na sobie uwagę wszystkich._ **

Alex stanęła na chwilę, chwyciła z komody swój biustonosz i spoglądając na Maggie powiedziała

**_Jeśli chodzi o tą i w sumie wszystkie pozostałe części mojego ciała zależy mi tylko i wyłącznie na Twojej uwadze Kochanie. Dlatego dziękuję, że przypomniałaś mi o staniku_** uśmiechnęła się Alex. Po chwili pomagała już ubrać się Maggie. Założyła jej na szybko dresowe spodnie i rozciągnięta koszulkę w której Maggie lubiła chodzić po domu.

**_Bardzo mi przykro..hmm w sumie to nie jest mi przykro bo widoki wspaniałe ale stanik u Ciebie teraz odpada. Nie chcę jeszcze bardziej nasilić krwawienia podczas jego zakładania. Zabiorę go ze sobą do torby razem ze świeżą koszulką ok? Przebiorę Cię jak opanujemy krwawienie ok?_ **

**_O nie Danvers. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Dawaj tu ten stanik. Nie będę paradować po szpitalu wśród wszystkich znajomych bez stanika z sutkami sterczącymi jak anteny. Chyba całkiem oszalałaś_** powiedziała Maggie i wstała z łóżka z głośnym sykiem.

**_Tylko ostrożnie. Pomogę Ci Ty uparciuchu_** odparła Alex i wyciągnęła stanik z torby. Chwilę później były już w aucie. Alex w pośpiechu odpaliła silnik. Z listy kontaktów w telefonie wybrała numer Winna. We wstecznym lusterku spoglądała na leżącą na tylnym siedzeniu Maggie.

**_Dalej Winn odbieraj jak do Ciebie dzwonię_** denerwowała się Alex. Po kolejnym sygnale nareszcie odebrał.

**_Co tam Alex? Jak tam moja osobista pacjentka_** powiedział Winn.

**_Maggie krwawi z rany. Jedziemy do szpitala. Będę tam za piętnaście minut. Dasz radę czekać na nas na izbie?_ **

**_Alex spokojnie. Nie denerwuj się tak. Schodzę na izbę i przygotuję USG. Zobaczymy co się dzieje. Tak samo z siebie zaczęło krwawić? Z resztą nie ważne. Czekam na Was._** Alex rozłączyła połączenie.

**_Maggie wszystko ok? Nadal tak krwawi? Winn już na nas czeka_** mówiła szybko Alex odwracając głowę w kierunku kobiety.

**_Danvers jeśli za chwilę nie będziesz patrzeć na drogę to nigdzie nie dojedziemy_** powiedziała podniesionym głosem Maggie.

**_No tak, przepraszam_** momentalnie poprawiła się Alex.

**_Krwawi już o wiele mniej. Nie bój się nie pobrudzę siedzenia_** zaśmiała się Maggie.

**_Przecież wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło. Czy Ty zawsze musisz sobie z wszystkiego żartować Maggie?_ **

**_Niech pomyślę. Skoro Ty zawsze będziesz panikować to.. tak, ja muszę z wszystkiego żartować Danvers. Spokojnie pewnie puścił gdzieś jakiś szew. Chyba nie będziesz zaprzeczać, że miał prawo biorąc pod uwagę rodzaj naszej porannej aktywności pani doktor_** dalej żartowała Sawyer.

**_Jesteś niemożliwa wiesz o tym? Kocham Cię głupolu_**.. powiedziała Alex spoglądając na Maggie przez wsteczne lusterko.

**_Chyba właśnie za to mnie kochasz Danvers_** uśmiechnęła się Maggie.

 

       Zaparkowały na wjeździe na ostry dyżur. Kiedy tylko przełożyli Maggie na nosze, Alex przestawiła auto, żeby nie blokować wjazdu dla karetek. Zamknęła samochód i biegiem ruszyła na izbę.

**_Winn co się stało? Czy ona krwawi do brzucha? Dawaj to USG. Co się tak na mnie patrzysz?_** rzuciła Alex.

**_Rozumiem, że się spieszyłaś, ale po pierwsze masz koszulkę na lewą stronę i po drugie zrób coś ze swoimi włosami wyglądasz jak po ostrym.._** Winn zamilkł. Nie dokończył zdania. Uruchomił USG i jeszcze raz spojrzał na Maggie i Alex.

**_Nie, nie. Nie wierzę. Ty mnie pytasz co się stało? Serio dziewczyny? Szczerze co robiłaś Maggie lub chyba prędzej co robiłyście kiedy rana zaczęła krwawić_** uśmiechał się pod nosem Winn i potrząsał przecząco głową.

**_Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie Winn?_** zmieszała się Alex. Spojrzała na wyraźnie rozbawioną Maggie.

**_Czy możesz przestać się śmiać Maggie?_** powiedziała do kobiety sama próbując powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

**_Jestem z nas dumna Kochanie. Właśnie dołączyłyśmy do zaszczytnego grona pacjentów spod hasła SEX WPADKA_** zasłoniła ze wstydu swoją twarz Maggie. Winn roześmiał się tym razem na głos, ale nawet nie pytał o nic więcej. Skupił się na wykonywanym badaniu. Po chwili pokręcił głową i cmoknął na głos.

**_Coś nie tak Winn? Mów, albo sama zrobię sobie to USG_** **_do cholery_** niecierpliwiła się Alex.

**_Wszystko ok. Wygląda na to, że puścił szew. Musiał pęknąć jakiś uformowany w ranie krwiak sądząc po ilości krwi. Nie ma tego złego co by na dobre nie wyszło. Domyślam się, że to z pomocą pani doktor Danvers udało się ewakuować krwiaka, którego nikt wcześniej nie zauważył_**. **_Same plusy. Dwie zadowolone kobiety po jak sądzę udanym seksie i ewakuowany krwiak, który pozostawiony w ranie mógłby narobić nam trochę kłopotu_** szyderczym głosem skomentował Winn nie ukrywając jak bawi go cała sytuacja.

**_Ok Winn. Pogadamy jak zaczniesz w swoim dorosłym życiu uprawiać seks_** syknęła Alex.  Maggie spojrzała na nią wymownie.

**_Przepraszam Winn. Nie powinnam tak mówić. To z nerwów. Za chwilę mi przejdzie obiecuję_** skarciła się sama Danvers.

**_Spoko Alex znamy się nie od dziś. Zawołaj proszę Susan. Muszę niestety usunąć szwy, sprawdzić wszystko i ponownie zszyć. Inaczej nie będziemy mieli pewności, że wszystko jest ok. Jeszcze jedno dziewczyny. Mówię teraz całkiem serio. Tym razem się udało, nawet powiedziałbym, że pomogło, ale.. Przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie musicie się powstrzymać od porannych, popołudniowych, wieczornych, nocnych i jakich jeszcze nie wymieniłem aktywności hmm.. tego rodzaju. Przynajmniej nie na taką skalę. Domyślam się, że sprawa warta grzechu jak tak na Was patrzę gołąbeczki, ale jako lekarz zalecam wstrzemięźliwość. Zrozumiano?_** dusił się ze śmiechu Winn.

**_Zrozumiane_** powiedziały jednocześnie kobiety jak pierwszoklasiści w szkole.

 


	59. Chapter 59

**_Może chcesz jeszcze jedną poduszkę? Albo coś do picia? Może chcesz coś obejrzeć?_** zasypywała Maggie pytaniami zatroskana Alex jak tylko wróciły do domu.

**_Możesz na chwilę usiąść? A najlepiej położyć się obok mnie? Alex, słyszałaś Winna. Nic mi nie jest. Nie będę Ci przypominać, że sama jesteś lekarzem. Jestem tylko zmęczona. Nie planowałam takich atrakcji na dzisiaj. Nawet nie chcę myśleć jaka blizna zostanie teraz po tej ranie. Winn robił co mógł ale to drugie szycie…_** westchnęła Maggie. Alex usiadła na drugim końcu kanapy i położyła na swoich kolanach Maggie nogi. Chwyciła jej stopę i zaczęła czule masować.

**_Żadna blizna nie sprawi, że będziesz mniej seksowna jak teraz no i pomyśl tylko. Za każdym razem, kiedy na nią spojrzymy będziemy pamiętać w jakich okolicznościach puściły szwy. Nie sądzisz?_** Alex zalotnie mrugnęła do Maggie.

**_Nie mogę się z Tobą nie zgodzić. Ta blizna zawsze będzie mi się dobrze kojarzyć_** powiedziała Maggie i przykryła się bardziej kocem. Naprawdę była bardzo zmęczona. Nie miała już siły walczyć ze snem. Alex posiedziała jeszcze chwilę przy niej po czym poszła do pokoju zadzwonić do Sary. Chciała się zorientować jak mają się sprawy z jej ostatecznym opuszczeniem Seattle.

          --------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Znalazłaś czas dla starej przyjaciółki?_** odebrała telefon Sara.

**_Przestań tak mówić. Swoją drogą faktycznie nie mogę narzekać na nudę jeśli mam być szczera. Właśnie wróciłyśmy ze szpitala z Maggie. Musiała mieć jeszcze raz zszywaną ranę_** westchnęła Alex.

**_Nie znam się na tym, ale to chyba nie jest normalne co? Puściły od tak? Co się stało?_ **

**_Powiedźmy, że troszkę im pomogłyśmy razem z Maggie_**. Alex powiedziała zawstydzona.

**_Danvers, Ty demonie. Biedna Maggie. W sumie nie biedna. Nie powinna narzekać. Coś mogę na ten temat powiedzieć sama_** rozmarzyła się Sara.

          **_Możesz przestać. Nie żartuj sobie z tego. Wiesz jaka była umowa. Nie było sprawy, nie ma tematu prawda? Powiedź lepiej jak tam moje sprawy, pani adwokat?_**

          **_Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. Szpital przedstawił właśnie swoją propozycję ugody. Rozmawiałam też z innymi kobietami, które z nim pracowały. Ten dupek nikogo ostatecznie nie tknął. Kończyło się na jakimś przymilaniu, więc ostatecznie nikomu nie stała się krzywda. Nie widzę przeciwwskazań, żeby odrzucić warunki szpitala. Powinnaś być naprawdę zadowolona_**. **_Co do mieszkania. Ostatnie pudła dołączą jutro do transportu i pod koniec tygodnia będą już u Ciebie. Nie musisz organizować wielkiej ekipy Danvers. Nie masz tego za dużo. Lepiej opowiadaj jak tam sprawy z Maggie. Wszystko ok?_**

          **_Jest cudownie, Sara. Maggie jest niesamowita. Dużo teraz ze sobą rozmawiamy i nie tylko, ale ja nie o tym_** zachichotała Alex.

          **_Nawet nie chcę znać szczegółów kochana_** mimo wszystko przerwała jej Sara.

          **_Rozumiem, że się do niej wprowadziłaś tak? chyba nie zostawiasz ręcznika na podłodze w łazience Danvers co?_** żartowała Sara.

          **_Oczywiście, że nie ty jędzo. Wiesz w sumie to dopiero dwa dni, ale zasypiać z nią i budzić się obok…To coś wspaniałego. Naprawdę ją kocham. Mam tylko nadzieję, że pomimo przeszkód szybko wróci do siebie. Trochę się o nią martwię. Wiele przeżyła. No i zgodziła się poznać moich rodziców_** odparła dumnie Alex.

**_To brzmi mega poważnie. Cieszę się Twoim szczęściem z całego serca. A jak rozmowy ze szpitalem? Masz już wszystko dogadane czy potrzebujesz pomocy prawnika? Z przyjemnością pomogę_** uśmiechnęła się pod nosem Sara.

          **_Większych problemów nie mam. Przynajmniej na chwilę obecną. A jeśli chcesz do nas przyjechać to tylko mów kiedy. Maggie pewnie się ucieszy, o mnie nawet nie wspominam. Muszę przyznać, że brakuje mi Twoich złośliwości._**

**_Alex poczekaj. Co to znaczy na chwilę obecną? Jeszcze coś dogadują czy jak?_ **

**_Hank poinformował mnie o zapisie, że przy zwolnieniu przed upływem pięciu zapłacę wysoką karę._ **

**_No niestety Alex ale należało się spodziewać takiego zapisu. Zatrudniają Cię jako ordynatora. Tylko coś mi się wydaję, że to nie w tym tkwi problem prawda?_ **

**_Niestety. Sam złożyła pozew. Chce powrotu do pracy na swoje poprzednie stanowisko._** Przez chwilę Sara milczała. Tak jakby układała sobie to wszystko w głowie.

          **_Alex tylko… jaki to dla Ciebie problem. Fakt to Twoja była, ale jesteś przecież teraz z Maggie. Chyba nawet nie przeszło Ci przez myśl, żeby wrócić do Sam bo osobiście uduszę Cię gołymi rękoma._**

**_Daj spokój Sara. Nie mam wątpliwości, że Sam to przeszłość. Tak zadecydowała. Jestem z Maggie szczęśliwa i nie pozwolę tego nikomu zepsuć. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Sam to zrozumie. Potrafi być powiedźmy to sobie natarczywa. Ale to nic z czym sobie nie dam rady. Wracając do przyjemniejszych spraw. Zastanów się serio nad odwiedzeniem nas. Byłoby super._ **

**_Spoko pomyślę jak tylko się tutaj trochę ogarnę ze sprawami służbowymi i nie tylko. Oczywiście jesteś tak pochłonięta Maggie, że nawet nie zapytałaś czy się z kimś spotykam._** Alex zapiszczała do telefonu nawet chyba głośniej jak miała zamiar. Spojrzała do pokoju czy nie obudziła swojej dziewczyny.

          **_Gadaj kim jest ta szczęściara. Mów wszystko jak na spowiedzi_** kochana powiedziała Alex pełna entuzjazmu.

          **_To nie ona tylko on. Tyle musi Ci na chwilę obecną wystarczyć._**

**_Widzę, że nie ograniczasz się do jednego akwarium_** powiedziała z podtekstem Alex.

          **_Nigdy nie ukrywałam, że pociąga mnie człowiek, a nie płeć_** westchnęła zalotnie Sara. W tle rozległ się dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu. Sara była przecież w pracy.

          **_Słyszę, że jesteś zajęta. Nie będę Ci więcej zajmować czasu. Będziemy w kontakcie. Czekam na info o tajemniczym NIM_** **_i terminie odwiedzin_** rzuciła na pożegnanie Alex i po wzajemnym pożegnaniu zakończyły rozmowę.

                    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Alex nalała sobie soku z lodówki. Oparła się o blat w kuchni i rozejrzała po salonie. Mieszkała tu zaledwie parę dni. Nie wszystko było dla niej jeszcze oczywiste. Nie czuła się tutaj jeszcze całkowicie swobodnie. Nie chciała z drugiej strony wejść jak to mówią w Maggie życie z butami. Pomimo wielu zapewnień ze strony swojej dziewczyny, że to również jej dom i może robić co chce Alex zachowywała jednak jeszcze mały dystans.

          Maggie nadal spała. Nie było sensu jej budzić. Musiała odpocząć. Ponowne szycie rany nie jest najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Alex postanowiła pójść na górę i wziąć prysznic. Rano nie miały na to absolutnie czasu. Podeszła do Maggie, pocałowała ją delikatnie w czoło i zostawiła swój telefon na ławie. Początek dnia był tak intensywny zarówno pozytywnie jak i negatywnie, że Alex liczyła na to, że uda jej się trochę zrelaksować pod prysznicem.

                    --------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Ze snu wybudził Maggie dźwięk telefonu. Nie chciała interweniować. Nie był to jej telefon, nie wiedziała czy Alex nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. Spojrzała tylko na ekran -MAMA-. Alex wspominała, że musi do niej zadzwonić. Z tego co wiedziała Maggie, jej dziewczyna miała dobry kontakt ze swoimi rodzicami. Byli zawsze na bieżąco jeśli chodzi o jej decyzje życiowe i ogólne poczynania. W pełni wspierali też jej wybory jeśli chodzi o orientację seksualną. Alex nie borykała się z takimi problemami jak Maggie. Na szczęście telefon umilkł. Maggie ponownie zamknęła oczy i chciała zasnąć choćby jeszcze na chwilę. Nic z tego. Po chwili znów rozległ się znajomy dźwięk telefonu. Alex nadal była pod prysznicem. Nie miała możliwości usłyszeć telefonu leżącego na ławie. Maggie patrząc na wibrujący telefon zastanawiała się co ma zrobić. Dwie próby połączenia w tak krótkim czasie mogły wskazywać na to, że musiała być to pilna sprawa. Maggie głośno westchnęła i podjęła decyzję. Chwyciła telefon i odebrała połączenie. W zamiarze miała od razu wyjaśnić kim jest i dlaczego Alex nie może odebrać, ale nie miała takiej szansy. Mama Alex wpadła w prawdziwy słowotok i nie dała szansy Maggie na jakiekolwiek słowo

          **_Muszę bombardować Cię połączeniami, żebyś nareszcie odebrała telefon ode mnie Alex? Nic się nie odzywasz. Słyszeliśmy od Kary, że Twój cały czas pochłania teraz Maggie. Nie chcemy być natarczywi, ale może udałoby się nam poznać ten ideał. Chyba nie jesteśmy aż tak straszni prawda?_** Maggie nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. Po chwili bez namysłu odezwała się

          **_Witam pani Danvers. Przepraszam, że wcześniej się nie przedstawiłam, ale nie dała mi Pani najmniejszej szansy. Przy telefonie Maggie Sawyer ideał jak Pani wspomniała. Alex jest pod prysznicem. Dzwoni Pani kolejny raz więc pomyślałam, że to coś ważnego. Przepraszam, że odebrałam jej telefon. Przekażę Alex, żeby oddzwoniła dobrze?_** Po drugiej stronie telefonu zapanowała cisza. Eliza Danvers rzadko kiedy nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć, jednak teraz była w kropce.

          **_Pani Danvers wszystko w porządku? Jest tam Pani? Przepraszam jeszcze raz, jeśli Panią zdenerwowałam. Myślę, że Alex skończy za jakieś dziesięć, piętnaście minut_** powiedziała Maggie i czekała na jakikolwiek znak życia po drugiej stronie połączenia.

          **_Maggie przepraszam za mój słowotok. Alex dawno się nie odzywała. Kiedy już udało mi się, że połączenie zostało odebrane nawet nie przeszło mi przez myśl, że.. swoją drogą bardzo miło poznać chociaż Twój głos. Słyszeliśmy od Kary wiele dobrego na Twój temat. Przykro mi z powodu tego co się stało w pracy. Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się już lepiej?_**

**_Tak, powoli wracam do siebie. Mam teraz opiekę o jakiej mogłam tylko pomarzyć. Alex dba o mnie aż nadto. Wspominała, że będzie do Państwa dzwonić_** wtrąciła Maggie.

**_Pewnie rozmawiała z Karą. Zastanawialiśmy się czy byłaby możliwość, żebyście nas wspólnie odwiedziły, ale nic na siłę. Nie chcemy naciskać Maggie._ **

**_Alex już rozmawiała ze mną na ten temat. Miała ustalić z Panią jakiś termin. Z przyjemnością poznam rodziców Alex. Myślę tylko, że przedtem trochę nabiorę sił. Sama pani rozumie dobre pierwsze wrażenie robi się tylko raz_** zaśmiała się Maggie.

          **_Z tego co słyszeliśmy od Kary to nasza córka za Tobą szaleje. To nam w zupełności wystarczy Maggie_** powiedziała spokojnym głosem Eliza.

          **_W takim razie jak tylko Alex zejdzie na dół poproszę, żeby do Państwa oddzwoniła i ustalicie jakiś termin. Może tak być?_** zaproponowała z entuzjazmem Maggie.

          **_Byłoby wspaniale.  W takim razie nie przeszkadzam i czekam na telefon od córki. Było mi bardzo miło poznać Cię Maggie chociaż przez telefon. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce uda się nam spotkać. Pozdrawiam i jeszcze raz życzę zdrowia Kochanie. Trzymajcie się tam_**

          Maggie odłożyła telefon. Właśnie rozmawiała z mamą Alex. Sama była zaskoczona z przebiegu tej rozmowy.  Zawsze stroniła od kontaktów z rodzicami swoich dziewczyn. Nie miała z tym jakiś miłych wspomnień. Za każdym razem czuła się na nich jak na jakich przesłuchaniach. Gdzie mieszkasz, gdzie pracujesz. Była ciekawa jak będzie tym razem. Rodzice Alex byli znanymi lekarzami. Na samą myśl o spotkaniu z nimi Maggie poczuła delikatny skręt żołądka.

          **_Czy mi się wydawało czy z kimś rozmawiałaś Kochanie?_** zapytała schodząc po schodach Alex. Miała na sobie jeansy i luźną koszulkę, no i jak już to chyba miała w zwyczaju będąc w domu nie miała na sobie stanika. Maggie złapała się na tym, że spoglądała na nią i przegryzała jednocześnie swoją dolną wargę. Alex była piękną kobietą. Maggie nie dziwiła się jak ktoś obracał się na ulicy na jej widok. Rozumiała to całkowicie.

          **_Tak dzwoniła Twoja mama. Przepraszam Alex, ale dzwoniła już drugi raz i myślałam, że to coś pilnego. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie powinnam odbierać Twoich telefonów. Jeszcze raz przepraszam_** zaczęła tłumaczyć się Maggie. Wiedziała, że przekroczyła granicę o której wcześniej nie rozmawiała ze swoją dziewczyną.

          **_Kochanie, nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć. Nie mam Ci tego absolutnie za złe. Nie mam nic do ukrycia. Gdybym miała to chyba nie zostawiałabym telefonu tak jak teraz prawda? Mama chciała coś konkretnego?_** Jak gdyby nic zapytała Alex i zaczęła wycierać w ręcznik mokre włosy.

          **_Mówiła, że się nie odzywasz. Obiecałam, że do niej zadzwonisz jak wyjdziesz spod prysznica. No i teraz to już chyba nie mam szans, żeby się wykręcić ze wspólnej kolacji. Ustalcie wspólnie jakiś termin. Może jeszcze przed świętami co? Póki mam fory, że jestem po operacji_** uśmiechnęła się Maggie i usiadła na kanapie.

          Alex usiadła tuż obok. Musnęła delikatnie policzek Maggie swoją dłonią.

          **_Kochanie możesz mi wierzyć na słowo. Nie masz się czego obawiać. Pokochają Cię tak samo jak ja. Zobaczysz._**

**_Po takiej partii jak Sam pewnie ciężko będzie mi zdobyć ich serca Alex_** westchnęła Maggie. Danvers aż wzdrygnęła się na te słowa. Dlaczego to w ogóle przyszło Maggie do głowy. Nigdy przedtem nie robiła jakichkolwiek porównań z Sam.

          **_Hej. Co też Ci przyszło do głowy Kochanie. Dlaczego mieliby Cię porównywać do Sam. To już zamknięty rozdział. Ok wiem, że byłam z nią dwa lata, ale jakby to powiedzieć. Sam nigdy nie była ulubienicą moich rodziców. Oczywiście starali się nie dawać jej tego odczuć, ale oni chyba widzieli wszystko to, czego ja nie chciałam zobaczyć, wiesz. I jeszcze jedno Maggie Sawyer_** dodała poważnym tonem Alex patrząc prosto w oczy trochę wystraszonej dziewczyny.

          **_Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę, że porównujesz się z Sam, albo że jesteś dla mnie bądź mojej rodziny niewystarczająca to naprawdę nie ręczę za siebie. Zrozumiano Sawyer?_** Maggie delikatnie przytaknęła głową.

          **_Tak zrozumiano. Teraz lepiej oddzwoń do swojej mamy. Obiecałam, że tego dopilnuję. Ja zrobię nam coś do jedzenia. Głodna?_**

**_Jak wilk, ale Maggie nie powinnaś się tak nadwyrężać. Może za chwilę zrobię jakieś kanapki a Ty odpocznij może co?_ **

**_Danvers Ty dzwonisz, ja gotuję. Czuję się już dużo lepiej. Wszystko jest ok. Rąk i nóg mi nie urwało z tego co ostatnio widziałam_** drwiąco dodała Maggie. Wstając z kanapy cmoknęła Alex w usta i mrugnęła do niej.

          **_Kocham Cię Alex_**

**_Ja Ciebie też kocham, Maggie._ **


	60. Chapter 60

       Był zwykły grudniowy dzień. Do świąt pozostały niecałe trzy tygodnie. Na dworze zrobiło się już nieco chłodniej, ale nie można było mówić o nadejściu jakiejś wielkiej zimy. Dzień za dniem mijał zupełnie swobodnie. Alex i Maggie miały już trochę czasu na wzajemne poznanie swoich najskrytszych tajemnic, przyzwyczajeń. Mieszkały ze sobą już przecież ponad tydzień i nie chodząc do pracy spędzały ze sobą każdą chwilę. Maggie nie reagowała gdy Alex nie zakładała w domu stanika, a Alex nie wnikała dlaczego Maggie słodzi kawę niczym innym tylko miodem. Powoli dochodziły do ładu z rzeczami Alex nadesłanymi z Seattle. Faktycznie nie było tego sporo. Z pomocą Kary wszystko znalazło swoje miejsce, a kobiety miały okazję do prawdziwych babskich wieczorów. Alex nie kryła swojej radości, kiedy widziała jak szybko dwie najważniejsze w jej życiu kobiety znalazły wspólny język.

        Zaraz po śniadaniu Alex zabrała do samochodu spakowaną torbę z rzeczami spakowanymi na wizytę u rodziców. Miała wyrzuty sumienia, że tak dawno ich nie odwiedzała, dlatego po szybkiej konsultacji z Maggie zapowiedziała się razem ze swoją dziewczyną na cały weekend. Eliza Danvers nie posiadała się z radości. Była bardzo ciekawa tej czarującej kobiety, która niewątpliwie zawładnęła całym światem jej córki.

          **_Alex. Ja chyba jednak nie czuję się najlepiej. Jedź sama, ja zostanę w domu. Za dwa dni mam zdjęcie szwów, może wtedy ze spokojem pomyślimy o tej wizycie co?_** Maggie ze strachu kręciła jak tylko mogła. Maggie chodziła jak struta od samego rana. Pomimo tego, że obiecała wcześniej Alex, że nie będzie się niepotrzebnie denerwować, czuła jak zjadają ją nerwy. Nie potrafiła ukryć tego nawet przed samą sobą, że zależy jej na tym o wiele bardziej jak myślała.

          **_Kochanie wiem, że się denerwujesz, ale nie kombinuj już proszę ok? Moi rodzice naprawdę chcą Cię poznać. I nie są potworami. Zaufaj mi wszystko będzie dobrze. Jeśli tylko coś będzie nie tak to wyjdziemy razem. Ok?_** powiedziała Alex i przytuliła swoją dziewczynę do siebie. Maggie po chwili uwolniła się z uścisku i nieśmiało powiedziała

          **_Alex, ja nie wiem. Miałam tego nie mówić na głos ale.. Boję się, że im się nie spodobam. Pewnie i tak są zaskoczeni tym, że tak szybko się do mnie przeprowadziłaś. Nie sądzisz?_** Alex tylko głośno westchnęła i ponownie przyciągnęła Maggie do siebie.

          **_To, że mieszkamy razem to tylko i wyłącznie nasza decyzja to raz. Dwa. Gdyby mieli coś przeciwko Tobie, czy nam to mama nie dopytywałaby jaki deser lubisz najbardziej, bo chce zrobić Ci przyjemność. Jednym słowem ogarnij się Maggie Sawyer i zbieraj swój tyłek do auta. Czeka nas trochę drogi._**

**_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

Auto zatrzymało się na podjeździe pięknego domu. W sumie gdzie indziej mieliby mieszkać znani w środowisku medycznym lekarze. Maggie o małżeństwie Danvers czytała zanim przeprowadziła się do National City. O ich prekursorskich badaniach i odkryciach zawsze prędzej czy później robiło się głośno. Kiedy poznała Alex nawet przez myśl nie przeszło jej, że nazwisko Danvers to nie tylko zbieg okoliczności. Maggie zdawała sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później Ci ludzie będą pewnymi kandydatami nawet do nagrody Nobla. Tym bardziej czuła jak jej żołądek podskakuje. O czym miałaby z nimi rozmawiać. To ludzie o ogromnej wiedzy, podobnie jak Alex. Maggie myślała o sobie tylko jak o zwykłej pielęgniarce.

          **_Maggie słyszysz mnie? Kochanie jesteśmy na miejscu. Wszystko w porządku?_** Z natłoku obaw wyciągnął Maggie głos jej dziewczyny.

          **_Wszystko w porządku. Po prostu się zamyśliłam. Piękny dom._**

**_Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz jak wygląda na święta. Oszalejesz_**. Powiedziała Alex i wysiadła z samochodu. Maggie uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Perspektywa wspólnych świąt była dla niej czymś jeszcze bardzo dalekim. Co prawda zostały niecałe trzy tygodnie, ale wracając pamięcią do jej poprzednich świąt, które spędziła sama lub w pracy obietnica tegorocznych razem z Alex i jej rodziną zdawała się być lekko oszałamiająca. Drzwi od strony Maggie otworzyły się.

          **_Wysiadasz po dobroci czy mam tu urządzić scenę już na samym początku i wyciągnąć Cię siłą_** z nad wyraz wielkim uśmiechem powiedziała Alex i wyciągnęła swoją dłoń w kierunku Maggie. Kobieta wysiadła z auta i głośno westchnęła. Zanim Alex zapukała do drzwi odwróciła się w stronę Maggie. Pogładziła jej ramiona i pocałowała.

          **_Pamiętaj. To tylko moi rodzice. Bądź sobą a gwarantuję, że pokochają Cię od razu. Z resztą wystarczy, że ja Cię kocham. Postaraj się aż tak nie denerwować. Wiem, że łatwo się mówi, ale jutro będziemy się z tego wszyscy śmiać. Zrobię co tylko w mojej mocy, żeby to nie był najgorszy weekend w Twoim, naszym życiu Kochanie. A teraz tylko mi nie ucieknij._**

Alex zadzwoniła do drzwi. Chwyciła Maggie za rękę i czekały. Po chwili drzwi otworzyła uśmiechnięta blondynka. Alex była do niej podobna, nie dało się ukryć. Wzrok kobiety w pierwszej kolejności wylądował na Alex. Jedyne co można było następnie usłyszeć to dosłownie pisk radości starszej Danvers.

          **_Alex! Nawet nie wiesz jak tato nie mógł się już doczekać. Nie było Cię u nas tyle czasu, że powinnaś się wstydzić. Tak zaniedbywać swoich rodziców_** zaśmiała się Eliza i przytuliła mocno do córki. Kiedy ich uścisk rozluźnił się wzrok Elizy skierował się w kierunku drugiej kobiety stojącej obok Alex. Ze strachu oczy Maggie były tak wielkie, że wyglądały jak dwa ogromne jeziora. Jej serce waliło, a kolana robiły się jak z waty.

          **_A Ty musisz być.._**

**_Mamo to jest Maggie Sawyer. Przyczyna mojej tak długiej nieobecności_** Alex pogładziła swoją dziewczynę po plecach, żeby dodać jej otuchy. Widziała, że Maggie wewnątrz dosłownie szaleje z nerwów. Mama Alex uśmiechnęła się do niej serdecznie i spojrzała na wyciągniętą przez Maggie dłoń do powitania.

          **_Witaj kochanie. Chyba sobie żartujesz prawda?_** powiedziała i ponownie spojrzała na wyciągniętą dłoń kobiety. Maggie spanikowała. Alex spojrzała na swoją mamę pytającym wzrokiem. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć Eliza dosłownie zgniotła Maggie w uścisku. Maggie była totalnie zaskoczona. Początkowo się nawet wystraszyła. Po chwili jednak nieśmiało odwzajemniła uścisk.

          **_Skoro moja córka na całe szczęście wróciła z Seattle między innymi dzięki Tobie to jesteś dla mnie już teraz jak rodzina kochanie_** powiedziała Eliza ze łzami w oczach. Maggie delikatnie się uśmiechnęła i poczuła, że jej oczy też robią się pełniejsze od łez. Dawno nie miała okazji poczuć takiego rodzaju miłości. Właśnie w tym momencie uświadomiła sobie jak bardzo jej tego brakowało.

          **_Mamo, możesz nie doprowadzać do łez Maggie już na progu? Zapewniłam ją, że  nie jesteście razem z tatą potworami_** wtrąciła Alex i przyciągnęła Maggie do siebie. Maggie objęła ją w pół i przylgnęła do niej.

          **_Alex, nawet tak nie żartuj. Zapraszam do środka. Jeremiah za chwilę powinien do nas dołączyć. Poszedł na spacer z psem_**. **_Nie mógł się już Was doczekać i postanowił się czymś zająć. Przynajmniej Rex załapał się na długi spacer_** zaśmiała się Eliza i zaprosiła gości do środka.

          Dom państwa Danvers był duży, ale nie był domem prosto z katalogu. Na ścianach wisiało pełno rodzinnych zdjęć. Na podłodze walały się zabawki psa. Już od progu czuć było domowe ciepło.

          Maggie trzymała się kurczowo Alex. Z boku wyglądała zupełnie jak wystraszone dziecko które boi się każdej nowopoznanej osoby. Alex starała się dać Maggie tyle wsparcia ile tylko mogła. Kiedy usiadły na kanapie w salonie subtelnie gładziła dłoń Maggie. Kiedy ich wzrok spotkał się, Alex uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła do niej. Eliza Danvers poszła do kuchni wstawić wodę.

          **_Wszystko będzie ok Kochanie. Naprawdę nie musisz się tak stresować._**

**_Wiem, tylko chyba mnie rozumiesz. Potrzebuję jeszcze chwili ok?_** uśmiechnęła się Maggie i rozejrzała wokół. Ciepło z kominka, powoli pojawiające się wszędzie dekoracje świąteczne. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie dom naukowców, zasłużonych lekarzy. Spodziewała się czystych, chłodnych przestrzeni. Uwagę Maggie zwróciły zdjęcia stojące na kominku. Na każdym z nich widać było całą rodzinę Danvers. Wszyscy uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha.

          **_Przynajmniej na zdjęciach wszyscy z Twojej rodziny wyglądają sympatycznie_** nieśmiało powiedziała Maggie.

**_Wiesz to zdjęcia pozowane_** zażartowała Alex żeby trochę rozruszać spiętą Maggie. Kiedy zobaczyła zwątpienie w oczach swojej dziewczyny szybko dodała

          **_Chyba nie muszę Ci tłumaczyć, że żartuję prawda? Moi rodzice to złoci ludzie. Bardzo chcieli Cię poznać bo wiedzą, że jesteś dla mnie ważna. Robią to z troski, miłości a nie z ciekawości Maggie._**

**_Przepraszam, że nie zapytałam ale zrobiłam wszystkim herbatę. Chyba pijesz zwykłą herbatę Maggie_** zapytała Eliza wchodząc do pokoju z tacą na której niosła kubki i duży dzbanek herbaty.

          **_Oczywiście, że tak. Bardzo dziękujemy pani Danvers_** odparła Maggie. Kobieta położyła tacę na małej ławie. Nalała wszystkim herbaty i kiedy odłożyła tacę na bok usiadła przy Maggie. Usiadła bardzo blisko Maggie. Ich uda się prawie stykały. Widać było, że Maggie zesztywniała. Nawet gdyby nie czuła się komfortowo w tej sytuacji, nie miałaby nawet odwagi, żeby to na głos powiedzieć. Alex zaczęła się śmiać.

          **_Mamo daj spokój proszę. Widzisz przecież, że Maggie jeszcze trochę i padnie tutaj ze stresu_** powiedziała Alex i pocałowała kompletnie onieśmieloną Maggie w policzek.

            ** _Ok. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Masz bardzo piękne oczy Maggie i kiedy się denerwujesz robisz je jeszcze większe jak są_** zachichotała kobieta. Maggie lekko otworzyła usta z wrażenia.

          **_Po pierwsze nie mów do mnie pani Danvers. Już Ci mówiłam jesteś dla nas kimś ważnym skoro tyle znaczysz dla naszej córki. Wystarczy Eliza. Po drugie. Czuj się proszę tu jak u siebie w domu. Mam nadzieję, że nie macie innych planów na święta. Nie dyżurujecie przecież do końca roku prawda? Widzimy się więc za niecałe trzy tygodnie. Chyba, że planujesz spędzić święta ze swoją rodziną. Nie pytałam w sumie Alex jakie masz plany_** powiedziała Eliza i położyła rękę na ramieniu Maggie.

          **_Nie, nie spędzam świąt z rodzicami_** odparła Maggie a jej usta ułożyły się nieśmiały uśmiech.

          **_W takim razie postanowione? Z przyjemnością zobaczymy Cię razem z Alex na świątecznej kolacji. Na pewno będzie jeszcze Kara i James. Będzie naprawdę miło…_**

**_Mamo daj spokój. Jesteśmy dopiero dziesięć minut a Ty nagabujesz już Maggie na święta. Jest jeszcze trochę czasu. Zastanowimy się nad tą propozycją mamo_** wtrąciła Alex chcąc poratować z opresji swoją dziewczynę.

          **_Jeśli tego będzie chciała Alex to z przyjemnością przyjedziemy do państwa.. przepraszam do was na święta_** powiedziała Maggie i pytająco spojrzała na Alex.

          **_Chyba żartujesz. Jeśli o mnie chodzi to nie marzę o niczym więcej tylko o wspólnych świętach z Tobą Kochanie_** powiedziała pełna entuzjazmu Alex i pocałowała Maggie w usta. Sawyer przez chwilę się wzdrygnęła. Przecież zaraz obok siedziała mama Alex. Poczuła się lekko skrępowana całą sytuacją. Alex przerwała pocałunek i szepnęła do ucha swojej dziewczynie

          **_To tylko moja mama. Nie musisz się wstydzić. Jestem przekonana, że zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że uprawiamy seks Kochanie_** z niekrytą satysfakcją lekko ugryzła Maggie w płatek ucha i przytuliła ją do siebie.  W tym momencie uśmiechnęła się do mamy, która patrząc na cała sytuację z boku dosłownie promieniała z radości. Widok swojego szczęśliwego dziecka, które kocha i jest kochane to chyba najpiękniejszy widok dla każdego rodzica. Odgłos otwieranych drzwi zwrócił uwagę całej siedzącej trójki. Do salonu wpadł duży owczarek niemiecki i momentalnie skoczył na Alex merdając ze szczęścia ogonem.

          **_Rex! daj spokój proszę. Wiem, że się dawno nie widzieliśmy, ale już nie przesadzaj, że tak za mną tęskniłeś_** śmiała się Alex tuląc do siebie psa. Dopiero po dobrych dwóch minutach pies zauważył obecność Maggie. Podszedł do niej i zaczął ją obwąchiwać.

          **_Rex zostaw. Zachowuj się jakoś przy gościach_** zaśmiał się wchodzący do salonu mężczyzna.

          **_Tato_** krzyknęła Alex i dosłownie zerwała się, żeby przytulić się do mężczyzny. Objęła go i wtuliła się w jego silne ramiona. Uścisk przerwał skaczący wokół nich Rex.

          **_Już spokój kolego. Ja też się cieszę, że Alex nareszcie trafiła do domu_** dodał mężczyzna i spojrzał wprost na Maggie. Kobieta poderwała się z miejsca.

          **_Tato. Chciałabym Ci kogoś przedstawić. To jest Maggie Sawyer moja dziewczyna, z pewnością moja przyszła żona_** mrugnęła Alex w kierunku Maggie, której brakło w tym momencie tchu w piersiach. Kobieta wiedziała, że Alex jak zwykle się zgrywa, ale słowo żona w jej ustach brzmiało tak dobrze. Tak naturalnie. Jeremiaha podszedł do niej bliżej. Pochylił się lekko i pocałował Maggie w dłoń.

          **_W takim razie witam w rodzinie Maggie. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę najgorszym teściem_** chrząknął mężczyzna a na jego twarzy zawitał szeroki, szczery uśmiech. Maggie kolejny raz od kiedy przestąpiła próg tego domu została bez słowa. Stała i starała się wykrztusić z siebie cokolwiek.

          **_Maggie musi się jeszcze przyzwyczaić do nas jak widać_** powiedziała Alex i chwyciła swoją dziewczynę za rękę. Maggie nadal nie była wstanie wydobyć ani słowa.

          **_Chodź Kochanie. Zaniosę nasze rzeczy do pokoju i pokażę Ci resztę domu. Będziesz miała chwilę, żeby przypomnieć sobie język w ustach._** Oczy Maggie zrobiły się naprawdę wielkie. Na same słowa Alex, jej twarz zalała się falą czerwieni. Alex dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie o czym mogła pomyśleć Maggie sądząc po ognistym rumieńcu na jej twarzy. Alex czuła, że jej twarz robi się równie czerwona jak twarz jej dziewczyny. Chwyciła Maggie za rękę i bez słowa ruszyła na schody. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi od swojego pokoju prawie wepchnęła Sawyer do środka. Musiała to zrobić. To było silniejsze od niej. Maggie zdążyła tylko szybko powiedzieć

          **_Alex co Ty…_** Danvers zamknęła za nimi drzwi i przyparła ją do ściany.


	61. Chapter 61

**_Alex co Ty…_** Danvers zamknęła za nimi drzwi i przyparła ją do ściany.  

         Nie zwracała uwagi na zaskoczoną minę Maggie. Nie zwracała uwagi, że jest w domu swoich rodziców w swoim pokoju z lat liceum. Jedyne o czym myślała to to, że musi pocałować Maggie. Tu i teraz. Wpiła się w usta swojej dziewczyny. Momentalnie wsunęła swój język w Maggie usta. Jęk Maggie i dopełnienie przez nią pocałunku upewniło Alex, że nie musi przerywać. Nie rozumiała i nawet nie starała się zrozumieć co się z nią dzieję. Nie była w stanie się kontrolować. Nie przerywając pocałunku zawędrowała swoją ręką pod rozpinaną koszulę Maggie. Czuła napięte mięśnie brzucha. Delikatnie musnęła wciąż obecny jeszcze opatrunek na ranie. Wiedziała, że musi na to uważać.

          **_Alex to nie to, że mi się to nie podoba, ale Twoi rodzice.. są na dole, wiec może.._**

          **_A my jesteśmy na górze Kochanie_** chrapliwym głosem powiedziała Alex i drugą wolną ręką zaczęła rozpinać Maggie pasek od spodni. Alex zachowywała się jakby była w jakimś amoku. Od momentu gdy Maggie nie przerwała pocałunku jej jedynym celem było kochać się ze swoją dziewczyną w swoim pokoju. Dłoń, która wcześniej pieściła prawą pierś Maggie dołączyła do chaotycznego rozpinania paska i spodni Sawyer.

          **_Alex nie wiem dokładnie co w Ciebie wstąpiło, ale dawno nie byłam tak nakręcona jak teraz_** powiedziała z trudem Maggie i odchyliła głowę do tyłu. Oczywiście, że uczucie pożądania i podniecenie nie było niczym obcym dla Maggie w momencie kiedy była blisko swojej dziewczyny. Tym razem jednak obie nie spodziewały się, że może pojawić się ono tak szybko i z taką siła. Ostatnia zapora pokonana. Jeansy Maggie zsuwały się z pomocą Alex na podłogę.

          **_Wiem, że wyglądasz w nich nieziemsko Mags, ale za chwilę zwariuję zanim je ściągnę.._** nerwowo rzuciła Alex. Faktycznie brakowało już jej cierpliwości. Ze spodni uwolniła jedynie jedną nogę Maggie. Tyle jej wystarczyło. Spodnie opadły na podłogę i owinęły się wokół drugiej nogi. Spojrzała prosto w oczy szalejącej z pożądania Maggie. **_Alex proszę, potrzebuję Cię.._** jęknęła Maggie i rozszerzyła nogi. Alex nabrała głośno powietrze przez nos. Uklękła przed Maggie i drażniła ją swoim nosem przez cienką bieliznę.

          **_Błagam Cię Alex_** … chyba na to czekała Danvers. Chciała, żeby Maggie nie zważając na to gdzie są i że za chwilę zejdą do salonu do jej rodziców jedyne czego pragnęła to seksu z nią. Chciała usłyszeć jej błaganie. Podniosła jedną nogę Maggie i położyła na swoim ramieniu. Nie starała się nawet zdjąć jej bielizny. Odchyliła jej majtki na jedną stronę i zobaczyła jak gotowa na nią jest Maggie.

          **_Maggie.._** tylko tyle powiedziała Alex. Nie pozwoliła jej czekać sekundy dłużej. Wpiła się w jej łono. Uwielbiała Maggie smak, zapach. Podniecał ją sam fakt, że to właśnie na nią tak reaguje Sawyer. Alex głośno westchnęła na samą myśl do jakiego stanu doprowadziła swoją dziewczynę. Maggie opierała się o ścianę i zakrywała swoje usta jedną i drugą dłonią. Musiała się strasznie hamować. W przeciwnym wypadku rodzice Alex słyszeliby ją nawet w salonie. Przegryzała usta. Alex nie ułatwiała jej tego, żeby nie krzyczała z rozkoszy jej imienia. Pieściła językiem jej łechtaczkę. Na zmianę zwalniała i przyspieszała tempo. Maggie biodra szybko złapały z nią wspólny rytm. Swoimi ruchami Maggie chciała dopełnić pieszczoty. Poczuć swoją dziewczynę mocniej, bardziej intensywnie.  Ostatecznie Alex weszła w nią swoim językiem. Maggie faktycznie była nakręcona bardziej jak zwykle. Cały czas dosłownie ociekała rozkoszą. Alex z przyjemnością spijała ambrozję Maggie. Sawyer wystarczyło jeszcze tylko parę ruchów zwinnego języka Alex. Cichy jęk przedarł się przez jej dłonie, którymi zasłaniała usta. Wyprężyła całe ciało do tyłu. Wpięła swoje dłonie we włosy Alex. Chciała, żeby Danvers pozostała tam jeszcze chwilę. Spuściła nogę na podłogę z ramienia swojej dziewczyny. Poczuła jak Alex dosłownie tuli się teraz do jej wciąż wzburzonego łona.

          **_Kocham Cię na zabój Danvers, Twoi rodzice chyba nie wiedzą jak niegrzeczną mają córkę_** powiedziała Maggie i zaczęła się śmiać. Alex wstała. Wytarła ręką swoją twarz. Pocałowała Maggie. Chciała, żeby kobieta poczuła swój smak w jej ustach. 

          **_Przepraszam za ten pośpiech, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Jestem najszczęśliwszą kobietą na całym świecie mając Cię obok. Kocham_** **_Cię_** powiedziała Alex i ponownie pocałowała Maggie.

          **_Alex! Kochanie herbata stygnie_** usłyszały głos Elizy. Obie kobiety uśmiechnęły się do siebie z zadowoleniem.

          **_Będziemy dosłownie za pięć minut mamo_** krzyknęła Alex i z niekrytą satysfakcją powiedziała do Maggie

          **_Lepiej się trochę ogarnij Kochanie. Wyglądasz jakbyś się przed chwilą bzykała ze swoją dziewczyną._**

**_Może dlatego Danvers, że właśnie dokładnie to robiłam i muszę Ci powiedzieć, że było zajebiście_** odpowiedziała Maggie i starała się uspokoić oddech, założyć spodnie i poprawić bałagan jaki miała na głowie. Kobiety spojrzały na siebie po chwili, żeby zobaczyć czy wszystko jest w porządku i zeszły na dół do salonu.


	62. Chapter 62

**_I jakie wrażenia z pokoju nastoletniej Alex? Tyle razy chcieliśmy tam zrobić remont, ale walczy jak lew_** zagadnął tato Alex. Maggie początkowo troszkę się spłoszyła, później uśmiechnęła pod nosem i stwierdziła…

          **_Muszę przyznać, że pokój Alex trochę mnie zaskoczył. Potwierdza to jedynie to, że państwa córka chyba nigdy nie była szablonowa.. tak przynajmniej mi się wydaję._**

 ** _Może Ty do niej przemówisz kochanie, bo już nie wiem jak mam przemówić do niej.._** przewróciła wymownie Eliza i spojrzała na swojego męża.

  ** _Prosiłam nie mów do nas państwo wiesz jak mamy na imię kochana. I powtarzam to już po raz  ostatni dobrze?_** dorzuciła starsza Danvers.

 ** _Bardzo przepraszam. Nie robię tego specjalnie. Jeszcze dziwnie mi się do tego przyzwyczaić. Nie spodziewałam się aż takiego przyjęcia, jeśli mam być szczera_** wyznała Maggie i napiła się herbaty.

 ** _Dopiero co Alex przedstawiła mi Cię jako swoją potencjalną przyszłą żonę Maggie_** wypalił Jeremiaha. **_Jakiego w tej sytuacji spodziewałaś się przyjęcia? No chyba, że czekasz na standardowe pytania gdzie pracujesz i takie tam. Rozczarujemy Cię. Nie tylko nasza córka nie jest szablonowa. Najważniejsze, że Ty i Alex jesteście szczęśliwe. Na tym kończą się nasze pytania._** Po powrocie z pokoju Alex, Maggie zauważyła, że cała sytuacja już nie stresuje jej tak bardzo. Po chwili zdobyła się bowiem na odpowiedź, która zaskoczyła wszystkich z nią samą na czele.

 ** _Skoro mam być żoną Twojej córki Jeremiaha to może chociaż zainteresujecie się terminem ślubu co?_** zaśmiała się Maggie. W jednej chwili cała reszta.. zamilkła. Rodzice Alex nie wiedzieli co mają powiedzieć. Nie wiedzieli na ile mogą w tej chwili tę całą sytuacje traktować na serio. Ostatecznie nie zdziwiłoby ich gdyby to miała być prawda. Po Alex nauczyli się już spodziewać się wszystkiego. Alex tylko siedziała i kręciła głową. Co prawda miała nadzieję, że tam w pokoju pomogła się trochę rozluźnić swojej dziewczynie, ale nie podejrzewała Maggie, aż o taką śmiałość.

 ** _Sawyer czy Ty chcesz, żeby moi rodzice dostali zawału? W ich wieku już się tak nie żartuje._** Spojrzała w kierunku swoich nadal czekających na odpowiedź rodziców.

 ** _Mamo, tato. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziemy chciały wziąć ślub to dowiecie się o tym na pewno. Będziemy przecież potrzebować kasy na wesele_** zaśmiała się Alex słysząc swój poważny ton i mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Maggie. Rodzice Alex nie chcieli pozostać dłużni w tej całej sytuacji. Eliza skwitowała wszystko jednym zdaniem..

 ** _Na szczęście mamy z twoim tatą jakieś oszczędności córeczko. Na największe wesele w National City wystarczy_**. Tym razem po krótkiej ciszy wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Maggie spoglądała na wszystkich i w głowie po cichu myślała.. _czy tak mogłaby wyglądać moja rodzina.._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

        Po wspólnej herbacie i szarlotce Alex zaproponowała Maggie spacer. Dom Danversów znajdował się bowiem niecałe dwieście metrów od morza. Pomimo lekkiego chłodu postanowiły się chwilę przejść przed kolacją. Zabrały ze sobą Rexa i ruszyły przed siebie. Przez dłuższą chwilę szły w milczeniu. Podziwiały widoki, wsłuchiwały się w szum fal. Nagle zupełnie niespodziewanie półgłosem powiedziała Alex

 ** _Serio? Chciałabyś?_** Maggie stanęła i spojrzała w stronę Danvers. Wydawało jej się, że dobrze usłyszała pytanie. Nie była jednak pewna jak ma je rozumieć.

**_Co proszę? Możesz powtórzyć Alex?_ **

**_Pytam czy na serio chciałabyś kiedyś zostać moją żoną Mags. Być tylko ze mną pomimo wszystko_** powiedziała teraz śmielej Alex. Maggie spojrzała na nią badawczo i tylko uśmiechnęła się do niej. Nie odpowiedziała jej nic. Chwyciła ją za rękę i zupełnie jak gdyby nigdy nic ruszyła dalej. Alex przez chwilę zastanawiała się co to ma znaczyć. Wiedziała, że na tak poważne pytania było stanowczo za wcześniej. Z drugiej jednak strony poczuła, że zadając Maggie to pytanie była tego pewniejsza i bardziej do tego przekonana jak kiedykolwiek przedtem z Sam. Milczenie Maggie mogło znaczyć tak wiele i nie znaczyć zupełnie nic jednocześnie. Postanowiła jednak nie myśleć o tym. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Spuściła psa ze smyczy i zaczęła rzucać mu znaleziony dopiero co patyk. Alex przekomarzała się z psem i goniła go kiedy przebiegał obok z patykiem w pysku. Mieszkając w mieście zawsze brakowało jej takiego swobodnego kontaktu ze zwierzętami. Maggie stała z boku i z uśmiechem przyglądała się wspólnej zabawie. Po dłuższej chwili objęła się i z zimna zaczęła pocierać swoje ramiona, żeby choć trochę się rozgrzać. Alex zauważyła starania Maggie. Podeszła do niej i przytuliła się do niej bardzo mocno. Starała się oddać kobiecie całe ciepło jakie tylko miała.

 ** _Twoi rodzice są bardzo sympatyczni_** powiedziała Maggie nadal otulona Alex.

**_Mówiłam Ci. Pokochają Cię… Maggie Ciebie nie da się nie kochać.._ **

**_Wracajmy do domu. Robi się już naprawdę zimno. Z resztą Twoja ma.. znaczy się Eliza będzie na nas czekać z kolacją_** uśmiechnęła się Maggie z faktu, że sama się poprawiła odnośnie Elizy.

 ** _Lepiej niech Ci to wejdzie w krew Kochanie. Mama nie spocznie dopóki się tego nie nauczysz_** uśmiechnęła się Alex i pocałowała Maggie. Stojąc na plaży razem z Maggie, tuląc ją najmocniej jak może.. Alex znów czuła, że może wszystko..

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      Kolacja minęła w sympatycznej atmosferze. Maggie wyluzowała się całkowicie. Swobodnie brała udział w dyskusji i nie trzymała się już kurczowo Alex. Rozmawiali o wszystkim. Pracy, zainteresowaniach i planach na kolejne badania naukowe. Kiedy po kolacji wszyscy wspólnymi siłami posprzątali ze stołu, uwagę Maggie przykuły piękne szachy stojące na specjalnym stoliku w rogu salonu.

**_Są piękne Jeremiaha. Musisz uwielbiać grać.._ **

**_Zagrasz ze mną Maggie?_** nieśmiało zapytał mężczyzna.

 ** _Nie jestem pewnie godnym przeciwnikiem. Rozniesiesz mnie w_** **_pył_** próbowała się ratować Maggie. Kiedy tylko zobaczyła zrezygnowanie w jego oczach wiedziała już po kim nauczyła się tego Alex..

 ** _Ok ale proszę o jakieś fory ok?_** Mężczyzna natychmiast się rozchmurzył i odsunął Maggie krzesło by mogła wygodnie zasiąść do stolika. Kiedy rozłożyli szachy, Alex będąca ze swoją mamą w kuchni szturchnęła kobietę w ramię i wskazała na obserwowaną dwójkę

 ** _Maggie chyba nie wie w co się wpakowała Kochanie. On już jej tak łatwo nie odpuści. Dawno nie miał z kim pograć więc przygotuj się na liczne partie_** zaśmiała się Eliza. Kobieta od razu pomyślała, że to wspaniała okazja, żeby porozmawiać ze swoją córką na osobności.

 ** _Alex .._** nieśmiało zaczęła kobieta.

 ** _O nie. Ten wzrok, ten ton. Szykuje się poważna rozmowa tak?_** ciężko westchnęła Alex.

**_Nie żartuj sobie. Nie dziw się. W Twoim życiu w ostatnim czasie zaszło tyle zmian. Nie było Cię w domu wieki. Nie dziw się, że chciałabym Cię o wszystko wypytać. Jesteś  moją córką i martwię się o Ciebie Alex._ **

**_Mamo wiem, że sporo się zmieniło, ale daję radę. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Wróciłam do National, mieszkam teraz z Maggie. Po nowym roku zaczynam pracę. Wszystko powoli się jakoś układa. Naprawdę nie masz się o co martwić mamo_** powiedziała Alex i pogładziła Elizę po ramieniu.

 ** _Alex jeśli chodzi o Twoje życie zawodowe to wiem, że zawsze spadniesz na cztery łapy. Bardziej martwię się całą resztą. Ostatni raz jak u nas byłaś… byłaś zrozpaczona. Wiem, że związek, rozstanie z Sam sporo Cię kosztowało. Byłyście ze sobą tyle czasu. Miło było Cię dzisiaj zobaczyć razem z Maggie. Jesteś w niej zakochana po uszy i nie próbuj mi tu zaprzeczać. Nie oszukasz serca matki. Szczerze, chyba z Sam Cię takiej nie widziałam_** zaczęła zastanawiać się kobieta.

**_Mamo, Sam to już przeszłość. Wybrała życie beze mnie. Wtedy, kiedy mnie zdradziła zawalił mi się świat. Teraz z perspektywy czasu cieszę się, że tak się stało. To nie był zdrowy związek. Zauważyłam to dopiero teraz. No i gdyby nie to, nigdy nie uświadomiłabym sobie co czuję do Maggie. Możesz mi powiedzieć, że to za szybko i takie tam, ale ja ją kocham._ **

**_Alex, kochanie. Na miłość nigdy nie jest za wcześnie czy za późno. Widzę jak na siebie patrzycie i nie musisz mi mówić co czujesz do Maggie. Jestem szczęśliwa, że masz kogoś takiego jak Maggie. Twoja siostra mówiła nam jak mogłaś liczyć na Maggie zanim zostałyście parą._ **

**_To prawda. Pomogła mi przetrwać ten najgorszy czas. Zawsze mogę na nią liczyć. To nie tylko moja dziewczyna, ale też najlepszy przyjaciel mamo. A teraz gra jeszcze z tatą w szachy. Chyba musisz się ze mną zgodzić, że to prawdziwy anioł_** zaśmiała się Alex. Kobieta szczerze się uśmiechnęła i przytaknęła głową.


	63. Chapter 63

**_Szach i mat_** powiedziała dumna Maggie. Jeremiaha patrzył na ustawienie figur i nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się stało. Szczerze mówiąc sam nie pamiętał kiedy przegrał z kimś ostatni raz. Zazwyczaj trwało to dłużej lub krócej, ale zawsze, zawsze wygrywał. Maggie wstała i podała mężczyźnie dłoń w ramach podziękowania za grę.

**_Kochanie nie przejmuj się z nim nikt nie potrafi wygrać_** powiedziała Alex i podeszła do stolika. Kiedy spojrzała jak zakończyła się partia z wrażenia nie opanowała tego jak otworzyła usta.

**_Mamo, możesz tu podejść na chwilę_** zawołała oszołomiona Alex. W tym momencie Jeremiaha podał Maggie dłoń i mocno ścisnął. W momencie kiedy zjawiła się Eliza i zorientowała się co właśnie się wydarzyło chwyciła Alex za rękę. Z boku mogło wyglądać to komicznie, ale dla każdego członka rodziny Danvers niewątpliwie właśnie działa się historia.

**_Maggie było mi niezmiernie miło z Tobą zagrać. Przegrać z takim przeciwnikiem jak Ty to prawdziwy zaszczyt. Może i moja córka miała ostatnimi czasy gorszy okres, ale mając taką kobietę u boku jak Ty jestem o nią spokojny._** Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej i delikatnie przytulił do siebie onieśmieloną Maggie. Alex z mamą szturchały się nawzajem. Danvers jako głowa rodziny, rzadko kiedy zdobywał się na takie wyznania. Maggie w przeciągu paru godzin zdobyła jego uznanie i szacunek. Niewiele osób mogło się tym pochwalić nawet po latach znajomości. Mijając kobiety po drodze wskazał palcem na Alex, podszedł bliżej i powiedział tak cicho by nikt inny nie mógł usłyszeć

**_To niesamowita kobieta. Trzymaj się jej. Mogę być jej teściem nawet od jutra_** uśmiechnął się Jeremiaha i mrugnął do niej. Alex po tym co usłyszała stała jak kamień. Jej tato nigdy nie mówił takich rzeczy. Z Sam była tu wielokrotnie. Ani razu nikt nawet w żartach nie podjął przy Sam tego tematu. Teraz po paru godzinach Alex usłyszała od swojego taty takie słowa. Jej serce eksplodowało z radości. To było dla niej bardzo ważne, by kochana przez nią kobieta, była lubiana przez jej rodziców. Słowa jej taty potwierdziły, że nie tylko ją lubi, ale też szanuję i widzi ją w gronie najbliższej rodziny. Czego mogła pragnąć więcej…

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

      Cała czwórka siedziała w salonie przed kominkiem i popijała grzane wino. Maggie leżała wtulona w Alex, która prawie niezauważalnie dotykała jej włosów. Danvers zawsze uwielbiała zapach włosów Maggie. Teraz miała go pod dostatkiem. Nie musiała ukradkiem próbować musnąć jej włosów. Teraz ten nieziemski zapach i kobieta leżały obok. Alex przyglądała się swoim rodzicom. Rozmawiali teraz z Maggie i w obecności Maggie tak jakby byli rodziną od zawsze. Nie było krępujących tematów lub takich, których chcieli przy Maggie uniknąć. Spędzali wspólny wieczór jakby znali się nie od dziś. Alex nie mogła już powstrzymać ziewania. Prowadzenie auta parę godzin dopiero teraz dawało jej się we znaki. Maggie uśmiechnęła się i powoli zaczęła wstawać z kanapy.

**_Myślę, że na nas już czas. Alex tak ziewa, że zaraz mnie połknie. Bardzo dziękujemy i przepraszamy, ale czas najwyższy odpocząć. Co śpiochu?_** pogładziła Alex po policzku i podała jej rękę by pomóc wstać z kanapy.

**_Maggie ma rację musicie odpocząć_** odparł Jeremiaha i uśmiechnął się do Maggie. Już nawet nie starał się z tym kryć, że dosłownie za nią przepadał.

**_Alex świeże ręczniki są w łazience. Pościel już jest przebrana. Twój ulubiony koc jest w tej dużej szafie gdybyś go szukała_** powiedziała z troską Eliza. Kiedy kobiety pożegnały się i ruszyły w kierunku pokoju Alex, państwo Danvers chwilę jeszcze zostali w salonie.

**_Widzę, że Maggie zdobyła Twoje serce_** zagadnęła kobieta i wzięła łyka wina.

**_Zwróciłaś uwagę jak one na siebie patrzą kochanie? Nasza córka znalazła wspaniałą kobietę. Jestem szczęśliwy gdy mogę znów widzieć ten ogień w oczach Alex. Coś czuję w kościach, że w przyszłym roku nie tylko Kara założy obrączkę na palec. Alex wpadła po uszy i długo nie wytrzyma. Znam swoje dziecko_** powiedział mężczyzna i mocno przytulił żonę.

**_Chyba nie mam innego wyjścia jak się z Tobą zgodzić Kochanie. Mam nadzieję, że im się uda. Tak jak nam_** dodała kobieta i pocałowała swojego męża. 

\------------------------------------------------

       Maggie weszła do łazienki. Była zmęczona. Zbyt wiele wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. Spojrzała na siebie w lustrze i zaśmiała się sama do siebie. Pierwszy dzień minął tak szybko i intensywnie. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu uprawiała seks tak jak dziś. Z rodzicami swojej dziewczyny oddalonymi od nich zaledwie parędziesiąt metrów. Myślami wróciła do spaceru na plaży. Wiedziała, że pozostawiła pytanie Alex bez odpowiedzi. Nie chciała tam na nie odpowiadać. Wiedziała, że to tylko przypuszczenie, zabawa. Nikt przecież nie zadaje takich pytań zaledwie dosłownie po paru miesiącach. Nie znały się przecież nawet roku. Jednak Maggie nie mogła skłamać sama przed sobą. Gdyby tylko Alex zapytała na serio. Nie wahałaby się z odpowiedzią. Z myśli wyrwało ją pukanie do drzwi.

**_Mags, wszystko w porządku? Mogę wejść?_** pytała stojąca pod drzwiami Alex.

**_Otwarte_** odparła Maggie i zwróciła się w stronę drzwi.

**_Hej, serio wszystko ok? Masz jakąś dziwną minę_** zatroskała się Alex.

**_Wszystko ok, jestem tylko zmęczona. Sporo wrażeń jak na dziś_** uśmiechnęła się z podtekstem do kobiety, Maggie.

**_Muszę przyznać, że zrobiłaś ogromne wrażenie na moich rodzicach. Musisz mi wierzyć na słowo to nie jest łatwa sztuka._** Alex podeszła do Maggie i przytuliła się do jej pleców.

**_Danvers, nie zasypiaj mi tylko. Może.. może wskoczymy pod prysznic razem a później pójdziemy spać co? Jestem padnięta. Dlatego mówiąc o prysznicu nie mam nic innego na myśli demonie.. tylko umycie się._ **

**_Zrozumiałam co masz na myśli i akceptuję propozycję. Wezmę tylko z torby wszystko do zmiany opatrunku co? Ledwo stoję na nogach_** wymruczała Alex i poszła do sypialni. W tym czasie Maggie zaczęła się rozbierać. Kiedy Alex wróciła do łazienki, Maggie stała już kompletnie naga i odkręcała wodę pod prysznicem. Alex stanęła w progu i przyglądała się kobiecie.

**_Alex, nie zgrywaj się. Nie ma tu nic czego byś wcześniej nie widziała. Dalej wyskakuj z rzeczy i pod prysznic_** pokiwała głową Maggie i pozwoliła by ciepły strumień wody zmoczył jej ciało. Po chwili dołączyła do niej Alex. Chwyciła twarz Maggie i pocałowała ją. Nie był to łapczywy, napastliwy pocałunek. Cała jego magia polegała na jego subtelności.

**_Dziękuję Ci, że ze mną jesteś. Sprawiasz, że jestem najszczęśliwszą kobietą na świecie Maggie_** wyszeptała Alex i nie odrywała wzroku od swojej dziewczyny.

**_To w takim razie jesteśmy dwie, bo ja przy Tobie czuję się dokładnie tak samo_** powiedziała Maggie i nabierając na dłoń balsamu pod prysznic zaczęła myć swoją dziewczynę. Wspólna kąpiel, kiedy obmywały siebie nawzajem, ale nie uprawiały seksu była tak intymna, że obie kobiety przepełniało niesamowite uczucie. Nie musiały się kochać, żeby poczuć swoją miłość i oddanie. Dotykały swoich ciał i traktowały się nawzajem jak bóstwa- z szacunkiem i pokorą. Potrafiły na siebie spojrzeć nie tylko z perspektywy pożądania. Potrafiły zadbać również o swoją więź dusz. Alex i Maggie wycierały swoje mokre ciała. Chwilę zajęła zmiana opatrunku na prawie już całkowicie zagojonej ranie Maggie i obie kobiety leżały już w łóżku.

        Początkowo leżały na wznak, osobno. Po chwili przybrały swoją ulubioną pozycję. Alex wtuliła się w plecy Maggie, oplotła ją swoim ciałem. Ułożyły się wygodnie i zamknęły oczy. Sen przeszedł prawie natychmiast. Alex już prawie zasypiała, kiedy usłyszała szept Maggie. Nie mogła zrozumieć co właśnie powiedziała, więc poprosiła o powtórzenie.

**_Powiedziałam, że chciałabym Alex._** Przez chwilę Danvers kompletnie nie wiedziała co na myśli miała Maggie. O czym teraz mówiła. I kiedy miała się już zapytać o co chodzi, przypomniała sobie swoje pytanie z plaży. Jej serce stanęło. Czyżby właśnie otrzymała odpowiedź na nieśmiało zadane pytanie odnośnie ich przyszłości? Alex wiedziała, że nie były to jeszcze oficjalne oświadczyny. Było zbyt wcześnie na to. Przyciągnęła Maggie jeszcze bliżej do siebie. Pocałowała ją delikatnie w szyję i zanim zasnęła szepnęła

**_Kocham Cię Maggie na zawsze. Nikt i nic tego nie zmieni._** Po chwili obie kobiety spały otulone swoimi ciałami.

                    ----------------------------------------------------------------


	64. Chapter 64

**_Hej śpiochy. Wstawać już. Wiem, że macie wolne, ale już jest prawie dziesiąta godzina. Szkoda dnia. Zaparzam kawę i czekamy na Was na dole razem z tatą_** powiedziała Eliza pukając do drzwi, ale nie wchodząc do środka. Obie kobiety otworzyły oczy. Jak zwykle ich ciała były ze sobą splecione. Włosy Maggie były wszędzie. Alex odgarnęła je ze swojej twarzy.

 ** _Jak się spało w moim pokoju Sawyer?_** zapytała leniwie przeciągając się Alex.

 ** _Nie narzekam, ale z Twoim pokojem będę miała inne wspomnienia_** przegryzła wargę Maggie i przyciągnęła Alex do siebie. Wtuliła się w jej piersi. Leżały tak chwilę ciesząc się swoją obecnością. Alex gładziła Maggie włosy. Odurzała się ich zapachem.

 ** _Eliza nie odpuści co? Musimy wstawać prawda?_** wymamrotała Maggie.

 ** _Myślę, że chcą z nami spędzić jak najwięcej czasu. Specjalnie dla nas wzięli urlop, żeby móc poświęcić nam swój cały czas. Święta już za pasem. Mama pewnie za chwilę zacznie szaleć z przygotowaniami, prezentami. Będziesz musiała przywyknąć, że święta w tej rodzinie to naprawdę zwariowany czas. Najgorszy będzie dla Ciebie pierwszy rok. Później się już przyzwyczaisz Mags_** powiedziała Alex i traciła ją swoim nosem.

 ** _Później powiadasz. Czyli planujesz ze mną więcej świąt Danvers?_** Przekomarzała się Maggie.

 ** _Maggie, czy Ty sobie nie zdajesz sprawy? Wczoraj powiedziałaś, żebyś chciała tak? Tak powiedziałaś zgadza się?_** usiadła na łóżku Alex.

 ** _Tak Alex, ale.. przecież to tylko.. nie rozmawiamy teraz przecież o konkretnych deklaracjach_** odparła zdziwiona reakcją Alex, Maggie. Alex nie czekała na jej dalsze wyjaśnienia. Weszła do łazienki. Mając na względzie wszelkie ich nieporozumienia wynikające z braku komunikacji, Maggie ruszyła zaraz za nią. Nie miała nawet zamiaru pukać do drzwi. Bez zezwolenie weszła do środka. Alex stała przy umywalce i wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie w lustrze.

 ** _Alex.. porozmawiaj ze mną proszę._** **_Oczywiście, że chciałabym spędzić z Tobą już wszystkie moje święta, ale nie myślę o tym teraz, przynajmmniej w ten sposób. I uważam, że nie możesz mieć o to do mnie pretensji, że nie składam tu jakiś mega poważnych deklaracji_** Maggie chwyciła Alex za rękę i obróciła w swoją stronę. Chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie odezwała się Alex

 ** _Wiem. Przepraszam. Sama nie wiem dlaczego tak zareagowałam._** Alex usiadła na brzegu wanny i ruchem ręki pokazała Maggie miejsce obok. Kiedy Maggie do niej dołączyła, Alex głośno westchnęła i zamknęła oczy.

 ** _Może to nie jest najlepszy moment na takie rozmowy, ale trudno_** zaczęła ciężko Alex.

**_Nie muszę Ci przypominać co się ze mną działo po tym jak Sam mnie zdradziła. Byłaś wtedy obok. Maggie.. ja myślałam, że nie będę potrafiła bez niej żyć. Nie będę ukrywać, że kochałam Sam. Ona była dla mnie wszystkim. Kiedy.._ **

**_Alex, stój. Nie wiem czy powinnam i czy mam ochotę tego słuchać_** spuściła głowę Maggie. Słuchanie o byłej swojej dziewczyny chyba nie jest czymś miłym dla kogokolwiek.

 ** _Mags, ja muszę Ci to powiedzieć._** Alex stanęła naprzeciwko siedzącej kobiety i chwyciła ja za ręce.

 ** _Zanim Sam mnie zdradziła, zanim się o tym dowiedziałam. Zaczęłam myśleć poważnie o poproszeniu jej o rękę._** Na te słowa Maggie przestała oddychać. Poczuła jakby ktoś jej coś odbierał. Wiedziała, że Sam to już przeszłość, ale wciąż..

 ** _Miałam masę wątpliwości. Z perspektywy czasu widać, że zasadnych. Nigdy nie powiedziałam Sam o moich planach, wątpliwościach, ale nie o to w tym wszystkim chodzi. Nie to chciałam Ci powiedzieć Maggie._** Alex przez chwilę zbierała się w sobie. Nie wiedziała jak ma zacząć. Nie chciała aby Maggie poczuła się osaczona.

 ** _To co takiego chciałaś mi powiedzieć Alex. Wybacz, ale nic z tego nie rozumiem. Powiedź wreszcie o co Ci chodzi_** niecierpliwie odparła Maggie. Alex wzięła głęboki oddech.

 ** _Wczoraj na plaży, Maggie to nie jest tak, że ja sobie tak całkowicie żartowałam. To wyszło tak jakoś naturalnie. Kiedy myślę o nas to nie przeliczam tego na dni, tygodnie, miesiące. Kiedy myślę o nas to jedyne co mi od razu przychodzi do głowy to to, że z Tobą nie mam żadnych wątpliwości. Nie myśl sobie, że oczekuję teraz od Ciebie jakiś poważnych deklaracji, czy czegoś w tym stylu.. Ja chcę jedynie żebyś wiedziała jak poważnie o Tobie, o nas myślę. Możesz pomyśleć sobie, że jestem walnięta, ale zrobię wszystko byś była szczęśliwa. Nie pozwolę by ktokolwiek zniszczył to co jest między nami. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza. Nikt i nic tego nie zmieni. Pamiętaj o tym.  I jeśli tylko będziesz chciała, to od tego roku wszystkie święta będą już naszymi wspólnymi. Na zawsze._** Alex stała teraz ze łzami w oczach. Kolejny raz odkryła przed Maggie wszystkie karty. Maggie nie wiedziała co myśleć o tym co przed chwilą usłyszała. _Dlaczego Alex aż tak zapewnia ją o swojej miłości…_ przemknęło przez myśl Sawyer.

**_Kochanie, cieszę się, że myślisz o nas poważnie, bo ja też nie traktuję tego jak przelotny związek… Jestem tu i nigdzie się nie wybieram. To wiem na pewno ok? Co się stało, że nagle deklaracje są dla Ciebie takie ważne.. bo teraz już jestem pewna, że coś się stało. Coś się zmieniło? Mów do mnie Danvers.._ **

**_Ona może wrócić…_** wyrzuciła wreszcie z siebie Alex. Poczuła jak ogromny balast spada z jej serca. Spojrzała teraz ze strachem w oczy swojej dziewczyny.

 ** _Ona to znaczy kto?_** **_O kim Ty mówisz?_** dopytywała zdezorientowana Maggie.

 ** _Sam. Ona może wrócić. Właśnie wniosła pozew do sądu o przywrócenie na poprzednie stanowisko. Jeśli wygra, wróci do szpitala_**. Zapanowała cisza. Obie kobiety wpatrywały się w siebie bez słowa. Alex starała się wyczytać z oczu Maggie cokolwiek. Bez powodzenia. Po chwili Maggie wstała. Spojrzała na Alex i przytuliła ją mocno do siebie.

**_Kochanie. Jeśli mówisz, że Sam to już przeszłość to jej powrót nic dla nas nie zmieni. Mamy siebie i to jest najważniejsze. Rozumiem, że sporo Cię z nią łączyło, ale ufam Ci. Jeśli mówisz mi, że liczę się tylko ja to wierzę, że tak jest. Czy jakiekolwiek bardzo poważne deklaracje są nam przez to potrzebne Alex?_ **

**_Maggie, Ty jej nie znasz. To kobieta, która zawsze dostaje to czego chce. Nie znosi sprzeciwu i potrafi wiele zrobić byleby sprawy ułożyły się po jej myśli. Boję się, że będzie próbowała między nami namieszać_** westchnęła Alex.

 ** _Dopóki będziemy ze sobą szczere i nie będziemy miały przed sobą tajemnic to nikt i nic nie będzie w stanie zmienić między nami czegokolwiek. Zrozumiano?_** Alex przytaknęła głową i pocałowała Maggie w czoło. Teraz kiedy wyrzuciła to z siebie była spokojniejsza.

 ** _Cieszę się, że mi powiedziałaś Alex. Nie chciałabym się dowiedzieć o tym od innych. Jeśli Sam rzeczywiście wróci do pracy, musimy się nastawić na to, że ludzie będą gadać. Tylko razem damy temu radę. A teraz lepiej ubieraj swój tyłek bo nasza kawa na dole jest już pewnie zimna. Dziwne, że Eliza nie weszła tu_** szturmem zaśmiała się Maggie i pogładziła Alex po ramieniu.

 ** _Głowa do góry. Na chwilę obecną nie mamy powodów do zmartwień kochanie_** dodała Maggie i wychodząc z łazienki klepnęła Alex w pośladek.

 ** _Ruchy Danvers bo inaczej możemy mieć kłopoty już za chwilę, ale  z Twoimi rodzicami_** rzuciła z sypialni.

      Alex jeszcze chwilę patrzyła na siebie w lustrze. Wiedziała, że ta rozmowa musiała się odbyć. Nie mogła ukrywać tego przed Maggie. Planowała tę rozmowę na miliony sposobów. Wystarczyło tylko być szczerym i się otworzyć zrozumiała Alex…


	65. Chapter 65

       Cały dzień upłynął kobietom w znakomitej atmosferze. Na ich odwiedzinach niewątpliwie skorzystał Rex, który załapał się na bardzo długi spacer brzegiem morza. Pomimo chłodu wiejącego od wody, kobiety na plaży spędziły ponad dwie godziny. Kiedy wróciły do domu na stole czekał już na nich ciepły posiłek. Alex rozpływała się nad jedzeniem swojej mamy. Zawsze, kiedy przyjeżdżała do rodziców jej mama rozpieszczała ją jej ulubionymi potrawami. 

**_Mamo to jest przepyszne. Szkoda, że nie nauczyłam się od Ciebie gotować. Generalnie moje umiejętności kulinarne nadal w większości ograniczają się do wyboru restauracji_** skrzywiła się Alex.

**_Na szczęście Kochanie, gotowaniem w naszym domu zajmę się ja dobrze? Może nie ma szans na takie rarytasy jak u Twojej mamy, ale z głodu nie_** **_padniemy_** zaśmiała się Maggie.

**_Czyli rozumiem, że w te święta będę miała wsparcie w kuchni? Dobrze rozumiem Maggie? Dziewczyny zawsze są chętne do pomocy, ale wiesz jak to jest. Same chęci nie wystarczą_** mrugnęła do Alex rozbawiona Eliza.

**_Jeśli tylko będę mogła mieć udział w przygotowaniach to z przyjemnością_** odparła Maggie.

**_To widzę, że na święta buduje się zwarta ekipa. Alex, będziemy musieli ostro ćwiczyć po, jeśli zjemy te wszystkie rarytasy, które planuje mama_** włączył się do rozmowy Jeremiaha.

**_Kiedy zaczynasz pracę Alex?_** zapytała Eliza, mając w głowie już początek całkiem dobrego planu.

**_Umówiłam się z Hankiem, że zacznę po nowym roku. Chciałam zostać w domu z Maggie, zanim dojdzie do siebie. Co prawda moja dziewczyna już mnie kompletnie nie potrzebuję, ale tak czy siak do końca roku wolne_** spojrzała w stronę Maggie z uśmiechem.

**_Skoro Maggie też ma wolne, to może przyjedziecie na święta i zostaniecie do Sylwestra? Oczywiście jeśli nie macie innych planów_** zaczęła się tłumaczyć Eliza.

**_Moglibyśmy coś na szybko zorganizować. Kara też będzie chętna, tylko nie wiem jak James z dyżurami. Zastanówcie się. Byłoby nam naprawdę miło mieć Was wszystkich blisko_** dorzucił Jeremiaha.

**_Nie myślałyśmy jeszcze o Sylwestrze. W sumie to nasze pierwsze święta i koniec roku_** zaczęła niepewnie Maggie spoglądając w stronę Alex. Nie chciała podejmować sama tej decyzji.

**_Nie musicie czuć się zobowiązane. To tylko luźna propozycja. Zanim jutro będziecie wyjeżdżać to może do tego czasu coś postanowicie. Bez nacisków oczywiście. Razem z tatą zrozumiemy, jeśli będziecie chciały spędzić ten czas tylko we dwie_** wtrąciła się Eliza by nie tworzyć dziwnej atmosfery. Kobiety uśmiechnęły się do siebie. Faktycznie nie zastanawiały się jeszcze nad tym jak spędzą swojego pierwszego, wspólnego Sylwestra.

          -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

        Kiedy Alex poszła na górę, żeby się przebrać w swoje ulubione dresowe spodnie, Eliza postanowiła wykorzystać moment i usiadła obok Maggie na kanapie.

**_Nie chcę, żebyś mnie źle zrozumiała, ale .. bądź dla niej wyrozumiała Maggie_** zaczęła Eliza. Sawyer spojrzała na nią bez zrozumienia, co kobieta ma na myśli.

**_Pewnie nie powinnam tego mówić. Od kiedy Alex jest z Tobą, zmieniła się._** Maggie chciała już wtrącić swoje zdanie. Nie czuła się winna jakimkolwiek zmianom Alex.

**_Daj mi dokończyć proszę_** nie dała jej dojść do słowa Eliza.

**_Zmieniła się na lepsze. Jest bardziej spontaniczna i znacznie śmielsza w okazywaniu swoich uczuć. Dziękuję Ci za to. Musisz jednak pamiętać, że Alex ostatnimi czasy wiele przeżyła. Zdradziła ją osoba, którą kochała. Ciężko będzie jej na nowo tak całkowicie zaufać. Zrozumieć, że jest dla kogoś jedyna. Maggie.. ona chce z Tobą mieć to wszystko o czym tylko zawsze marzyła widzę to jako jej matka_** powiedziała przepełniona emocjami Eliza.

**_I mogę panią zapewnić, że zrobię co w mojej mocy by to wszystko miała_** powiedziała Maggie. Chciała jeszcze coś dodać kiedy usłyszała zbiegająca po schodach Alex.

**_Może wybierzemy się do miasta Maggie? Pokażę Ci moją szkołę i gdzie pierwszy raz całowałam się z chłopakiem_** uśmiechnęła się z zacięciem Alex. Maggie spojrzała na Elizę. Wiedziała, że nie dokończyły rozmowy.

**_Pewnie lećcie. O tej porze miasteczko wygląda naprawdę urokliwie. Może zabierz Maggie do tej małej restauracji, wiesz o której mówię kochanie.._ **

**_O tak. Muszę Cię tam zabrać. Lecę jeszcze raz się przebrać. Dresy nie będą odpowiednie. Idziesz ze mną na górę Mags? Porywam Cię. Wystroimy się co Ty na to?_**  Zapytała pełna entuzjazmu Alex. Nie posiadała się z radości na samą perspektywę romantycznego wieczoru ze swoją dziewczyną. Pomimo tego, że były już razem, Alex zawsze starała się zabiegać o swoją partnerkę. Dlaczego miałoby być inaczej z Maggie. Przecież Maggie zasługiwała na wszystko.

        Po jakiś dwóch kwadransach obie panie były gotowe do wyjścia. Maggie miała na sobie czarną subtelną sukienkę, Alex natomiast założyła spodnie i gorset. Wyglądały tak, że rodzice Alex nie kryli swojego zachwytu. W doborowym nastroju ruszyły na romantyczny wieczór.

          ------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Jestem w szoku, że macie tu taką nastrojową restaurację. Jedzenie było przepyszne_** **_i ta atmosfera.._** rozpływała się Maggie, kiedy przechadzały się po rynku klimatycznymi uliczkami.

**_Cieszę się, że Ci się podobało. Szkoda tylko, że obsługująca nas dziewczyna prawie na moich oczach próbowała się z Tobą umówić Kochanie. W gruncie rzeczy to jej się nie dziwie ale.._** wywód Alex przerwał namiętny pocałunek. Maggie wspinając się na palcach wplotła swoje dłonie we włosy Danvers i całowała ją tak jakby był to ich pierwszy pocałunek. Namiętny i jednocześnie przepełniony chęcią jeszcze lepszego poznania się. W oczach Alex zaiskrzyło. Przylgnęła do swojej dziewczyny i całowały się teraz bez pamięci. Przerwały dopiero kiedy brakło im tchu. Zimne powietrze wypełniło ich płuca.

**_Ile razy muszę to powtórzyć, żebyś zrozumiała. Nie obchodzą mnie inni. Mam przed sobą piękną, mądrą kobietę i nie w głowie mi ktokolwiek inny Alex_** powiedziała poważnym tonem Maggie. Alex spuściła głowę.

**_Jesteś taka piękna Maggie. Przepraszam, ale za każdym razem kiedy ktoś zaczyna Cię adorować zastanawiam się co taka kobieta jak Ty robi ze mną_** westchnęła Alex.

**_Alex.. kocham Cię. Jak mam Ci to jeszcze bardziej okazać? Liczysz się dla mnie tylko Ty.._** w tym momencie w Maggie uszach rozbrzmiały słowa Elizy. Miała racja. Alex nie potrafi jeszcze zaufać tak, by wiedzieć, że jest tą jedyną. Maggie nie zastanawiała się długo. Wiedziała, że to co ma zamiar zrobić za chwilę jest kompletnie zwariowane i chyba najbardziej spontaniczne w całym jej życiu. Wiedziała jednak, że warto.

**_Trudno. Nie pozostawiasz mi więc wyboru. Co prawda nie mam przy sobie kluczowego rekwizytu, ale później to nadrobimy jeśli się zgodzisz_** mówiła półgłosem jakby do siebie Maggie.

**_Mags. O czym Ty mówisz, jaki rekwizyt…_** Alex przerwała w momencie kiedy zobaczyła jak Maggie podwija swój płaszcz i klęka przed nią pomimo tego, że stoją na środku zatłoczonej ulicy. Oczy Alex zrobiły się dzikie. Twarz Maggie stanowił w zasadzie tylko jeden wielki uśmiech.

**_Kochanie. Co Ty wyprawiasz, wstawaj…_** **_ludzie się na nas patrzą_** mówiła przez zaciśnięte zęby Alex.


	66. Chapter 66

**_Kochanie. Co Ty wyprawiasz, wstawaj…_** **_ludzie się na nas patrzą_** mówiła przez zaciśnięte zęby Alex. 

**_Alex Danvers. Jak już wspomniałam nie mam pierścionka, ale.. mam za to stu procentową pewność, że jesteś miłością mojego życia. Nikt się tak dla mnie nie liczy jak Ty. Jeśli zgodzisz się zostać moją żoną, pozwolisz mi dzielić z Tobą każdy mój dzień, tulić Cię do siebie co noc, budzić się obok Ciebie co rano to zrobię wszystko co tylko w mojej mocy, żeby od dziś każdy nasz dzień był najwspanialszy na świecie. Byś w każdej minucie, sekundzie czuła jaką wyjątkową kobietą jesteś._** Głos Maggie łamał się już teraz tak bardzo, że powoli ledwo wypowiadała kolejne słowa.  

**_Dlatego, czy sprawisz, że będę najszczęśliwszą kobietą na Ziemi i zostaniesz moją żoną?_ **

        Alex stała jak wryta. Absolutnie nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu sprawy. Nie mogła powstrzymać łez kiedy słyszała to wszystko co mówiła Maggie. Patrzyła na uśmiechniętą Maggie, klęczącą przed nią i czekającą na odpowiedź. Alex nawet w snach nie wyobrażała sobie tego co właśnie działo się na jej oczach. Zalana łzami nie odrywając wzroku od brązowych oczu Maggie powiedziała.. 

**_Tak Maggie. Zostanę Twoją żoną.._ **

       Maggie zerwała się na równe nogi i otarła kciukami spływające Alex po policzkach łzy. Spojrzała jej głęboko w oczy i przyciągnęła ją za kurtkę do siebie. Nie mogąc sama powstrzymać się od łez, pocałowała Alex. Ten pocałunek nie był jak setki poprzednich. Właśnie ten jeden był wyjątkowy. Maggie nie całowała bowiem swojej dziewczyny. Od teraz całowała swoją przyszłą żonę. Z ich prywatnego świata wyrwały ich pojedyncze oklaski przechodzących obok, obcych ludzi. Kobiety uśmiechnęły się do siebie i mocno przytuliły. Chciały jeszcze przez chwilę żyć tylko tą chwilą.

**_Obiecuję, że jak tylko wrócimy do National City nadrobię brak pierścionka. Przepraszam, że zrobiłam to tak bez kwiatów, pierścionka. Zasługujesz na to wszystko Alex. Nie mogłam się jednak powstrzymać. Chcę, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że należymy tylko do siebie. Chcę, żebyś nie miała już najmniejszych wątpliwości, że jesteś dla mnie jedyna._ **

**_Maggie.. nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. Ty.. chyba..  Dzisiaj rano, nie mówiłam tego wszystkiego, żeby…_ **

**_Alex jeśli myślisz, że zrobiłam to pod wpływem naszej porannej rozmowy to się mylisz. Wiem, mówiłam, że nie potrzebujemy takich deklaracji ale.. kocham Cię jak nikogo przedtem. Chcę byś wiedziała, że należę tylko do Ciebie. Chcę nazywać Cię moją żoną Alex.. Nie obchodzi mnie ile się znamy dni, miesięcy.._** mówiła podekscytowana Maggie.

**_W takim razie z przyjemnością nią zostanę panno Sawyer_** Alex nie mogła przestać się uśmiechać. To wszystko wydawało się jakby nie było prawdą. Dostała szansę na to wszystko czego pragnęła od zawsze.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

      Podjechały samochodem pod dom Danversów. Alex zgasiła silnik. Obie kobiety nie miały jednak zamiaru jeszcze wchodzić do środka. Prawie w tym samym czasie zaczęły mówić

**_Alex/Maggie_ **

**_Ty pierwsza_** powiedziała Alex i nawet przez chwilę nie zgubiła uśmiechu z twarzy.

**_Alex, obiecuję Ci, że jak jutro wrócimy do siebie to dosłownie pobiegnę po pierścionek. Chyba się jeszcze nie rozmyśliłaś co? No i co do Twoich rodziców. Trochę mi głupio, że mieli by się dowiedzieć o tym dzisiaj. Mimo wszystko, może poczekamy do świąt, żeby to oznajmić ok? To w sumie niecałe trzy tygodnie. Będzie Kara, James. Poczekajmy proszę. Chcę, żeby wszystko było jak należy_** powiedziała Maggie i gładziła policzek Alex.

**_Maggie, jak mogłabym się rozmyślić, nawet tak nie żartuj. Zrobimy jak chcesz. Poczekamy z tym do świąt. Chociaż z drugiej strony nie wiem czy wytrzymam tyle czasu, żeby się nie wygadać. Najchętniej wykrzyczałabym to z dachu każdego budynku w National. Jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie byłam tak szczęśliwa. Dziękuję Ci za to Maggie._** Alex pochyliła swoje ciało by pocałować swoją narzeczoną. Obie kobiety przepełniało szczęście. Maggie nie miała chwili zwątpienia. Może ktoś powie, że to za szybko. Maggie nie chciała już jednak stracić ani sekundy z ich wspólnego życia. Domyślała się, że ewentualny powrót Sam może być dla nich ciężkim czasem, ale u boku swojej narzeczonej nie miała się o co martwić powtarzała sobie Maggie.

      Gdy pocałunki zrobiły się coraz to bardziej namiętne, Maggie wbrew sobie odsunęła od siebie Alex

**_Może powinnyśmy wejść do środka. Seks na podjeździe Twoich rodziców to kusząca propozycja, ale w ramach rekompensaty proponuję mojej przyszłej żonie wspólną kąpiel. Co Ty na to Danvers?_** Maggie ponownie pocałowała kobietę.

**_Myślę, że moja przyszła żona to bardzo mądra i rozsądna kobieta_** zaśmiała się Alex i otworzyła drzwi auta. Kiedy weszły do domu wszędzie było już ciemno. Na całe szczęście rodzice Alex już spali. Kobiety nie musiały się tłumaczyć z nieschodzących z ich twarzy uśmiechów. Z lodówki wzięły tylko coś do picia i schowały się w pokoju Alex.


	67. Chapter 67

        Weszły do łazienki. Alex odkręciła wodę, nalała balsamu i wsypała trochę soli do kąpieli. Wanna zaczęła się powoli wypełniać wodą i pianą. Alex podeszła do Maggie.

**_Wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebowała pomocy z tą sukienka Kochanie_** powiedziała do Maggie i oblizała swoją dolna wargę. Maggie obróciła się do niej tyłem, aby Alex miała lepszy dostęp do suwaka znajdującego się na plecach. Danvers zaczęła powoli rozpinać zamek. Nie zamierzała się z tym spieszyć. Pragnęła pocałować każdy kawałek jej nagiego ciała, które ukazywało się w miarę rozpinania suwaka. Zimne dłonie Alex sprawiły, że ciało Maggie przeszedł dreszcz i pokryto się ono gęsią skórką. Delikatny dotyk ust Alex doprowadzał Maggie powoli do szaleństwa. Sukienka zsunęła się z bioder kobiety i opadła na podłogę. Maggie stała teraz tylko w koronkowej, czarnej bieliźnie. Alex przytuliła się do hebanowych pleców kobiety. Sawyer odchyliła szyję na bok. Kiedy poczuła na niej usta i zęby Alex, zamknęła oczy i z delikatnym pomrukiem oddała się w ręce Danvers. Alex gładziła umięśniony brzuch Maggie. Jej dłonie wędrowały wyżej, aż dotarły do koronek stanika. Przez cienką warstwę materiału poczuła twarde sutki Maggie. Alex nie przestawała pieścić jej szyi, odpięła stanik kobiety i jednym ruchem zrzuciła go na podłogę. Zuchwale chwyciła piersi kobiety w swoje dłonie. Mocny uścisk spowodował, że z ust Maggie wyrwał się zmysłowy jęk.

        **_Rozumiem, że może Ci się podobać to co robię, ale musisz niestety pamiętać, że nie jesteśmy u siebie. Choć troszkę musisz się uciszyć Kochanie_** z satysfakcją powiedziała Alex.

        **_Łatwo się mówi Danvers_** szepnęła Maggie i nawet przez chwilę nie otworzyła oczu. Alex stojąc za nią dyszała coraz szybciej, masowała jędrne piersi Maggie. Spojrzała ile wody już naleciało do wanny. Chciała zobaczyć ile ma jeszcze czasu.  Kiedy zorientowała się, że wanna nie jest pełna nawet w połowie zsunęła jedną rękę z piersi Sawyer i uchyliła brzeg koronkowych majtek kobiety. Maggie przestała oddychać. Chciała coś powiedzieć zanim poczuje Alex ale usłyszała wyszeptane wprost do ucha..

**_Ciii, zaufaj mi Maggie_**. Druga dłoń Alex zakryła w połowie otwarte usta Sawyer. To przekonało ja, że nie ma sensu walczyć z rosnącym pożądaniem. Oparła się swoim całym ciężarem na Alex. Czekała na to co się wydarzy. Nie trwało długo, gdy dłoń Alex wśliznęła się w majtki kobiety. Maggie wiedziała co zastanie tam Alex. Od kiedy tylko weszły do łazienki Maggie była gotowa.

**_Maggie jesteś tak wilgotna. Uwielbiam to...  Jesteś boska. Twoje całe ciało jest po prostu doskonałe. Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że jesteś tylko moja, że chcesz zostać moją żoną_** szeptała nieprzerwalnie Alex. Myśl o tym, że ta wspaniała kobieta stojąca przed nią którą pieściła subtelnie zostanie jej żoną sprawiała, że była bliska tego, żeby osiągnąć orgazm. Z ust Alex wyrwał się pomruk...

      **_Maggie tak bardzo Cię pragnę_** wycedziła przez rozchylone usta Alex i w tym momencie wsunęła w stojąca kobietę dwa palce. Maggie była tak wilgotna, że nie miała z tym najmniejszego problemu. Drugą ręką, którą trzymała na ustach Maggie delikatnie zacisnęła ucisk. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że Maggie może mieć problemy, żeby się kontrolować.

       Kobiety szybko znalazły wspólny rytm. Odczucia Maggie były w niejasny dla niej sposób spotęgowane. Cały czas czuła jak Alex dopełniała ją swoimi palcami. Na szyi czuła zaś ciepły, szybki oddech kobiety. Z tą intensywnością nie potrzebowała wiele by dojść. Alex miała jednak inne plany. Obróciła Maggie przodem do siebie, zaskoczona kobieta głośno westchnęła. Nie miała jednak szansy na choćby szybki pocałunek z Alex. Jej dziewczyna już przed nią klęczała. Zsunęła jej majtki, które nadawały się już chyba tylko do wyrzucenia i wpiła się w jej łono. Przy pierwszym kontakcie łechtaczki Maggie z ustami Alex obie kobiety poniosło. Tym razem to nie Maggie, tylko Alex nie potrafiła pohamować swoich jęków. Pieściła językiem swoją seksowną narzeczoną i patrząc na jej reakcje na każdy ruch jej zwinnego języka nie zwracała uwagi już na nic. Maggie czuła jak jej kolana się uginają. Na szczęście Alex w czas zorientowała się o co chodzi i aby zapewnić swojej kochance równowagę skierowała ją na wannę tak, by mogła usiąść na jej krawędzi.  Nie zamierzała jednak na tym poprzestać. Gdy zobaczyła że Maggie siedzi już pewnie powróciła do pieszczot. Maggie wplotła swoje dłonie we włosy kobiety.

         **_Alex tylko Ty wiesz czego potrzebuję... Nie przestawaj proszę jestem tak blisko. Za chwilę.._**   Maggie nie dokończyła zdania. Orgazm pojawił się natychmiast. Jej mięśnie naprężyły się z ekstazy. Maggie wykrzyczała imię Alex. Kiedy się usłyszała uświadomiła sobie, że tym razem rodzice Alex na pewno usłyszeli co działo się w ich domu. Spojrzała na Alex która klęcząc pomiędzy jej nogami zaczęła się śmiać.

        **_Brawo. Już widzę te miny jutro przy śniadaniu_** skwitowała rozbawiona  Alex. Maggie powoli wracała do siebie. Jej oddech nie był już tak krótki i szybki. Nie otwierając oczu powiedziała..

   **_Jeśli Twoja mama zapyta co się działo, to będę musiała odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą. Krzyczałam imię mojej niesamowitej narzeczonej, kiedy doprowadziła mnie do nieziemskiego orgazmu._**

**_Wariatka._**   Tylko tyle powiedziała Alex. Zakręciła wodę i całując Maggie w usta zaczęła rozpinać swój gorset w którym była na kolacji.

**_Dokładnie Danvers. Masz na sobie zdecydowanie za dużo ubrań_** powiedziała Maggie i zaczęła rozpinać jej gorset. Kiedy ostatnie zapięcie puściło i gorset opadł na podłogę Maggie oczy zapłonęły. Śniada cera kobiety nadawała jej delikatności. Maggie z dziwna niepewnością dotknęła piersi Alex. Jej dłonie drżały. Alex zauważyła dziwne zachowanie Maggie..

**_Hej, Kochanie spójrz na mnie. Co się dzieję? Maggie? o co chodzi? Zrobiłam coś nie tak?_** Alex starała się dowiedzieć od swojej narzeczonej.

**_To nic Alex, przepraszam.._** odparła Maggie łamiącym się głosem.

**_Kochanie, nie musimy robić nic na co nie masz ochoty. Maggie co się dzieje.. cała drżysz.._** Alex zaczęła się poważnie martwić.

**_To nie tak. Pewnie, że chce się z Tobą kochać. Pomyślałam sobie tylko.. czy zasługuję na Ciebie. Dzisiaj kiedy prosiłam Cię o rękę.. zrobiłam to chyba samolubnie…_ **

**_Samolubnie? Nie rozumiem. Co masz na myśli.._** zdziwiła się Alex. Spuściła głowę w dół i dodała smutnym głosem..

**_Jeśli chcesz się wycofać.. Maggie, ja to zrozumiem. Nie chcę, żebyś robiła coś do czego nie jesteś przekonana_** razem z tymi słowami serce Alex ścisnęło się..

**_Alex, nie. Nie rozumiesz. Jestem tego pewna. Kocham Cię i mogłabym zostać Twoją żona nawet dzisiaj. Tylko kiedy wspomniałaś o Sam. Wystraszyłam się, że mogłabym Cię stracić. Ja nie… nie wiem czy byłabym w stanie to przeżyć. Jesteś wszystkim co mam…_ **

**_Maggie, Kochanie. Nie musisz się bać, że mnie stracisz. Spójrz na mnie._** Maggie spojrzała na Alex. Jej oczy przepełnione były łzami.

**_Należę tylko do Ciebie. Sam już dla mnie nie istnieje. Maggie Sawyer czy Twoje oświadczyny to oznaczenie terenu_** zaśmiała się pod nosem Alex.

**_To była lepsza opcja, jak Cię obsikać_** odparła nieśmiało Maggie. Uklękła na podłodze naprzeciwko Alex. Naga, bezbronna.

**_Maggie. Zadam to pytanie tylko raz. Czy kiedy mi się dzisiaj oświadczałaś.. czy Ty tego naprawdę chcesz.. czy to tylko przypływ chwili, emocji.._ **

**_Nie pragnę niczego bardziej jak tego, abyś była moją żoną. Kocham Cię tak mocno, tak mocno, że to aż boli.._** twarz kobiety pełna była szczerych emocji.. Między kobietami nastała cisza. Alex wyszeptała..

**_W takim razie kochaj się ze mną. Twoją przyszłą żoną.. nie odpuszczę Ci tego ślubu Sawyer_** zażartowała Alex i pochyliła się by ich usta spotkały się.. Po policzkach Maggie spłynęły łzy.

**_Trzymam Cię za słowo Danvers_** powiedziała Maggie i dosłownie rzuciła się na Alex. Jej dłonie i usta były wszędzie. Nerwowo rozpinała spodnie Alex. Sprawiała wrażenie jakby kochała się z Alex jak po bardzo długiej przerwie. Jej usta były głodne Alex. Zerwała z Alex jej spodnie i bieliznę. Leżąc nago na podłodze w łazience ciało Alex przeszywał chłód płytek i żar ust Maggie. Sawyer nie traciła czasu. Jednocześnie weszła w wilgotną Alex i pieściła jej łechtaczkę językiem. Alex unosiła biodra do góry. Wiła się na podłodze, nie mogąc sobie poradzić z rosnącym w niej podnieceniem.

**_Twoja, tylko Twoja Maggie_** charczącym głosem powiedziała Alex. Tak dziki seks na podłodze łazienki, w domu jej rodziców. Nawet jako zbuntowana kobieta, nie odważyłaby się o tym pomarzyć, a co dopiero wdrożyć to w życie. Mokry język Maggie pieścił Alex teraz coraz szybciej. Sugerując się rosnącym uciskiem wokół jej palców, którymi dawała rozkosz głęboko i mocno, Maggie wiedziała, że Alex jest blisko.

**_Dalej Alex, nie powstrzymuj się. Dojdź dla mnie.. teraz Kochanie.. teraz.._** te słowa dały Alex to czego potrzebowała by osiągnąć spełnienie. Alex mocno przytuliła Maggie. Chciała czuć jej ciepło, dotyk. Chciała czuć to wszystko gdy przez jej ciało przelewała się czysta rozkosz.

**_Maggie kiedyś przez Ciebie oszaleję.._** dyszała Alex.

**_Biorąc pod uwagę, że ja już dawno zwariowałam na Twoim punkcie to chyba dobrze_** powiedziała Maggie.

**_Eee może ostatecznie weźmiemy tę kąpiel, póki woda jest jeszcze gorąca co? Pokaż jak wygląda ta rana. Jeśli nie ma jakiegoś wysięku to wskakujesz do wody_** wtrąciła Alex i razem z Maggie wstała z podłogi.

**_Ech, ten Twój romantyzm kochanie. Tylko rany, wysięki.. chyba czas najwyższy na powrót do pracy_** zachichotała Maggie i odkleiła opatrunek z całkowicie już zagojonej rany. Leżąc razem w wannie pełnej piany i idealnie ciepłej wody kobiety relaksowały się. Alex otuliła siedzącą przed nią Maggie. Nie mówiły nic. Cieszyły się swoją bliskością. Myślały o czekającej je wspólnej przyszłości. Od dziś wiedziały, że chcą o sobie myśleć już oficjalnie jak o małżeństwie.


	68. Chapter 68

**_Ty zejdź pierwsza, to Twoi rodzice Alex. Kochanie nie daj się prosić. Idź wybadaj teren. Może jednak nic nie słyszeli.._** Maggie próbowała wypchnąć z łóżka zaspaną Alex.

**_Słyszeli na pewno. Pytanie czy Ciebie czy mnie. Nie da się ukryć. Nie byłyśmy wczoraj za cicho Mags_**. **_I wiesz co? jakoś się tym nie przejmuję. Taki seks z narzeczoną jest tego warty_** powiedziała Alex i wyciągnęła w kierunku Maggie swoją rękę.

**_Zejdziemy tam razem. Nie będziemy nic mówić tak jak się umówiłyśmy tak? Co do wczorajszych odgłosów. Mags.. moi rodzice chyba się domyślają, że uprawiamy seks. Z pewnością nie mają pojęcia, że zrobiłyśmy to na podłodze w łazience, ale chyba tego wiedzieć nie muszą. Wyłaź z łóżka i chodź na śniadanie. Musimy się później spakować._** Ospałymi ruchami Maggie wygramoliła się z łóżka.

**_Danvers, chyba masz zamiar się przebrać co? Przez tą cieniutką koszulkę i tak wszystko prześwituję. Nie sądzę, żebym mogła się skupić na jedzeniu mając takie widoki_** podeszła bliżej Maggie do zadowolonej z siebie kobiety.

**_Czy Ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że coś Ci się tam podobam Sawyer? Z czasem Ci się znudzę, więc może teraz wykorzystam swoje pięć minut. Jak sądzisz?_** Alex odparła zalotnie. Maggie spojrzała na nią i bez słowa podsunęła jej koszulkę do góry. Alex była tak zaskoczona, że nie zdążyła nawet zareagować. Maggie objęła swoimi wilgotnymi wargami jeden z sutków Alex. Przytrzymała ręką pierś i wsadziła twardy już sutek jeszcze głębiej do ust. Swoim językiem muskała go na zmianę z subtelnym podgryzaniem. Alex wstrzymała oddech. Złapała się włosów Maggie i odchyliła swoją głowę w tył z niespodziewanej przyjemności.

**_Sawyer.. co Ty wyprawiasz.. o kur***_** wyrwało się z ust Alex. Maggie wyciągnęła sutek z ust. Polizała go całą powierzchnią swojego wilgotnego i ciepłego języka i  jak gdyby nigdy nic opuściła koszulkę Alex z powrotem. Obróciła się i ruszyła w kierunku łazienki. Oparła się o w połowie uchylone drzwi i z uśmiechem na twarzy odparła..

**_Ty mi się nigdy nie znudzisz Alex. Jeśli masz problem, żeby w to uwierzyć to w taki lub inny sposób będę Ci o tym przypominać. I uwierz mi za każdym razem zrobię to z nieukrywaną przyjemnością._** Sawyer oblizała swoje  usta i weszła do łazienki.

_Boże.. co za kobieta. Maggie Sawyer chce, żebym została jej żoną. Ta mądra, dobra i nieziemsko seksowna kobieta jest moja. Jej ciało, umysł należy do mnie… czym sobie na to zasłużyłam_ przebiegło przez Alex myśli. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie i postanowiła faktycznie założyć na siebie coś mniej prześwitującego.

          --------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hej, już wstałyście? Wczoraj chyba miałyście udany wieczór w sensie wróciłyście późno_** chrząknął dwuznacznie Jeremiaha i spojrzał z uśmiechem na swoją żonę. Alex i Maggie już wiedziały o co chodzi. Zdawały sobie sprawę, że ich wczorajszy powrót do domu, mógł zostać hmm usłyszany.

**_Długo spacerowałyśmy po kolacji. Pogoda była piękna. Nawet nie było tak zimno_** próbowała normalnie odpowiedzieć Alex. Eliza spojrzała na swojego męża porozumiewawczo. Maggie widząc ich spojrzenia oblała się rumieńcem. Pierwsza wizyta u rodziców swojej dziewczyny- w sumie narzeczonej i taka wtopa.

**_Ok. Możecie już przestać mamo_** nie wytrzymała już Alex. Widziała jak jej mama ma z tego niezły ubaw.

**_Przestać? Nie wiem o co dokładnie chodzi Kochanie_** uśmiechnęła się kobieta, nakrywając do wspólnego śniadania.

**_Dobrze wiem, że słyszeliście wczoraj mnie i Maggie jak.. no wiecie. Byłyśmy trochę głośno, przyznaję.. ale to chyba nie jest powód do żartów, że wasza córka ma udane życie erotyczne_**. **_Tak mamo. Maggie i ja uprawiałyśmy wczoraj seks po powrocie i koniec tego tematu ok?_** wyrzuciła Alex. Spojrzała na Maggie, która gdyby tylko mogła schowałaby się pod stół. Eliza stanęła jak wryta. Spojrzała na Alex, później na swojego męża. Zaczęła się głośno śmiać. W ślad za nią wybuchnął śmiechem Jeremiaha. Maggie i Alex kompletnie nie rozumiały takiej reakcji. Kiedy ich śmiech powoli ucichł, Alex już była czerwona na twarzy z wściekłości.

**_Alex.. nie denerwuj się. Razem z tatą nie mieliśmy tego na myśli w sensie.. Spójrz.. Zrobiliśmy dzisiaj na śniadanie twoje ulubione pankejki. Byliśmy z tatą ciekawi jak zareagujesz po tylu latach na nie. Dlatego tak się zachowywaliśmy… nie dlatego, że słyszeliśmy.._ **

**_Teraz sobie chyba naprawdę żartujesz mamo. Od początku chodziło o pankejki? Czyli niepotrzebnie mówiłam o…_ **

**_Przynajmniej teraz jesteśmy pewni, że wszystko między Wami ok kochanie. Na drugi raz nie musisz nam tego dawać do zrozumienia tak dosadnie, ale dziękujemy. Cieszymy się z tego, że jesteś zadowolona z seksu z Maggie_** wtrącił jak gdyby nigdy nic Jeremiaha. Maggie schowała swoją twarz w dłonie. Nie była w stanie ukryć już swojego zakłopotania. Nie odkrywając twarzy wymamrotała..

**_To się nie dzieję. Proszę Cię Alex powiedz proszę, że mi się to tylko śni_**.. kręciła głową kobieta.

       **_Dziewczyny, dajcie już spokój. Chyba nie będziecie tak tego teraz przeżywać. Przecież wszyscy jesteśmy dorośli. Nie ma powodu, żeby się wstydzić, akurat tego Maggie_** odpowiedziała Eliza i nalała wszystkim kawy.

**_Eliza mam prośbę. Możemy udać, że tej rozmowy nie było? Alex wyjdź i wejdź do kuchni jeszcze raz. Tylko teraz zwróć uwagę proszę co przygotowała na śniadanie Twoja mama. Może w ten sposób uratujemy całą sytuację. Dobrze kochanie?_** powiedziała Maggie. Alex stała pośrodku kuchni i kręciła tylko przecząco głową. Nie zamierzała odgrywać całej sytuacji na nowo.

**_Nie będę nigdzie chodzić. Nie wiem jak Wy, ale ja czuję się znakomicie po wczorajszym seksie z Maggie, która też z tego co pamiętam była zadowolona.._ **

**_Alex co Ty…_** przerwała jej Maggie. Alex jednak ruchem ręki pokazała jej, że ma jej nie przerywać.

**_Masz rację mamo. Nie ma powodów do wstydu. Swoją drogą. Mam nadzieję, że pankejki smakują tak dobrze jak wyglądają. Umieram z głodu_** dorzuciła najzwyczajniej w świecie Alex i zasiadła przy stole. Maggie spojrzała na nią wymownie i nie wiedziała co ma w tej sytuacji zrobić. Sytuacja była bynajmniej dziwna.

**_Dawna Alex_** powiedział Jeremiaha. Wszyscy zwrócili na niego swój wzrok.

**_Zawsze dumna, waleczna i bezkompromisowa. Jestem z Ciebie dumny kochanie_** dodał Jeremiaha i podszedł do Maggie. Położył rękę na jej ramieniu i z uśmiechem na twarzy powiedział

**_Dziękuję Maggie. Moja kochana córka wróciła. A co do seksu_** dodał na koniec.. **_Naprawdę dajcie spokój. Nikt przecież nie zaczyna tego tematu. Kiedy w dniu przyjazdu zaraz jak poszłyście do Alex pokoju.. no proszę Was. Wtedy na wspólnej kawie nikt nie czuł się skrępowany, dlatego dzisiaj dlaczego miałoby być inaczej._** Oczy Maggie zrobiły się ogromne. _Oni wiedzieli od samego początku.. nie dali po sobie kompletnie nic poznać_ pomyślała. Spojrzała na Alex i zaczęła się śmiać. Danvers puściła jej buziaka..

**_Jesteście jedyni w swoim rodzaju. Nazwisko Danvers zobowiązuje. Kocham Was wszystkich_** powiedziała Maggie i poczęstowała się pankejkiem. Po chwili cały dom wypełnił się ich wspólnym śmiechem.


	69. Chapter 69

**_W takim razie widzimy się na święta tak? Dajcie nam znać kiedy dacie radę przyjechać. Może choć z dwa dni wcześniej skoro Sylwestra spędzicie w National?_** mówiła Eliza ze smutną miną stojąc na podjeździe domu.

**_Przecież obiecałam, że pomogę w przygotowaniach Eliza_** zapewniła Maggie i przytuliła się do kobiety.

**_Było nam naprawdę miło Cię poznać Maggie. Jestem spokojna, kiedy wiem, że moja córka ma Cię obok. Pamiętaj, jesteś tu zawsze mile widziana_** powiedziała cicho kobieta, tak by nikt inny nie mógł tego usłyszeć.

**_Jeremiaha. Podszkol się trochę bo kiedy wrócę kolejny raz zagramy w szachy ok?_** uśmiechnęła się Maggie i przytuliła do niego serdecznie.

**_Dbaj o nią proszę. Proszę jako ojciec i teść_** uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. Maggie przez chwilę zwątpiła. _Czyżby słyszeli też naszą rozmowę w łazience? Nie. Tego nie zdołaliby ukryć_ pomyślała.

**_Nie patrz tak na mnie same żartowałyście z tym ślubem Maggie_** sprostował tato Alex.

**_No tak. Zapomniałam o tym_** próbowała uśmiechnąć się Maggie. Musiała jakoś ukryć swoje zaskoczenie, panikę.

**_Dosyć tych czułości widzimy się przecież_** **_niebawem_** wtrąciła Alex i raz jeszcze ucałowała rodziców.

**_Dajcie znać jak będziecie już na miejscu. Uważajcie na siebie proszę_** mówiła wzruszona Eliza. Starając się grać twardą przytuliła się do swojego męża.

**_Dobrze mamo. Kochamy Was. Do zobaczenia na święta_** dodała Alex i wsiadły razem z Maggie do samochodu. Odjeżdżając spojrzała w tylne lusterko. Jej rodzice nadal stali na podjeździe i machali na pożegnanie.

**_Chyba musisz ich częściej odwiedzać Alex. Bardzo za Tobą tęsknią. To widać. Są naprawdę w porządku. Wiem, że miałaś tak zawsze ale doceń to Kochanie. Nie każdy ma takie szczęście jak Ty_** powiedziała nieco smutnym głosem Sawyer. Alex ściągnęła jedną rękę z kierownicy i położyła ją na nodze Maggie.

**_To będą również Twoi rodzice Kochanie. I chyba nie będą mieli z tym problemu. Bardzo Cię polubili. No i wiedzą, że uprawiamy seks_** zaśmiała się Alex na samo wspomnienie o porannej rozmowie.

**_Nawet o tym nie wspominaj. Gdybyś widziała swoją minę kiedy okazało się, że niepotrzebnie wypaliłaś z tym seksem. Myślałam, że spłonę ze wstydu_** dorzuciła równie rozbawiona Maggie.

**_I jeszcze ten stoicki spokój mojego taty. Pili z nami kawę jak gdyby nic, a przed chwilą słyszeli jak kochamy się prawie w drzwiach pokoju. Nie znałam ich z tej strony. Muszę przyznać, że kompletnie nie dali po sobie poznać czegokolwiek. Gdybyśmy wtedy wiedziały.._** zastanowiła się Alex.

**_Gdybyśmy wiedziały to nie musiałabym się tak kontrolować i mogłabym krzyczeć tak jak miałam na to wtedy ochotę_** wybuchła śmiechem Maggie. Alex spojrzała na nią zalotnym spojrzeniem.

**_Za parę godzin będziemy u siebie i będziesz mogła krzyczeć tak głośno jak będziesz tylko chciała Mags_** powiedziała zmysłowym głosem Alex. Pochyliła się i zaczęła szeptać do ucha Alex..

**_Masz na myśli te krzyki, kiedy Winn będzie mi wyciągał szwy Kochanie? Pamiętasz, że dzisiaj musimy pojechać do szpitala na kontrolę_** pocałowała Alex w policzek i roześmiała się.

**_Maggie.. jesteś jedyna na świecie. Jak ja Cię kocham kobieto_** prawie krzyknęła Alex i zwróciła wzrok i ręce w górę. Słysząc te słowa serce Maggie zabiło szybciej.

**_Ja Ciebie też kocham moja przyszła żono_** uśmiechnęła się Maggie, włączyła radio i zaczęła śpiewać pod nosem usłyszaną piosenkę. Alex starała się skupić na drodze. Cały czas jednak zastanawiała się nad tym jakie ma szczęście skoro siedząca obok Maggie Sawyer już niedługo oficjalnie zostanie jej narzeczoną…

          ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	70. Chapter 70

**_No pięknie. Rana wygląda naprawdę dobrze. Widzę, że wzięłyście sobie do serca moją prośbę o absencję. Chyba nic się nie stało jak zrezygnowałyście z seksu na parę dni prawda? Niektórzy tak żyją_** żartował Winn oglądając brzuch Maggie.

**_Winn za kogo Ty nas masz co? Mówiłeś zero seksu to zero seksu_** powiedziała poważnym tonem Alex i mrugnęła do Maggie tak by nie widział tego Winn. Maggie uśmiechnęła się do niej szeroko.

**_To prawda. Doktor Danvers zadbała o to, żeby rana się dobrze goiła_** przytakiwała Maggie. Winn ściągał szwy tak delikatnie jak tylko mógł. Przepraszał za każdym razem, kiedy Sawyer głośniej syknęła. Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach wyciągał ostatni szew.

**_Naprawdę nie wygląda to źle. Zapisze Ci maść na blizny. To było podwójne szycie. Blizna jest widoczniejsza jak początkowo. Myślę jednak, że Mały gladiator jakoś sobie z tym poradzi_** powiedział Winn i przykleił jej opatrunek ochronny.

**_Ty Danvers lepiej trzymaj się z dala jeśli chodzi o pielęgnacje tego. Coś mi się wydaję, że na smarowaniu brzucha nie poprzestaniesz_** powiedział złośliwie Winn i zaczął wypisywać receptę.

**_Winn naprawdę szczerze Ci życzę, żebyś poznał kiedyś kobietę, która wstrząśnie Twoim światem i pokaże co to przyjemność z seksu_** odgryzła się natychmiast Alex.

**_Jak mi brakuję Twoich złośliwości Danvers. Już się nie mogę doczekać, kiedy wrócisz. Fotel ordynatora już powoli czeka co? Kiedy wracasz?_ **

**_Zaczynam zaraz po nowym roku, ale zobaczę. Może jeszcze zajrzę do was na izbę skoro tak tęsknicie. Lepiej powiedz mi jak to wygląda w przypadku Maggie. Kiedy może wrócić do pracy?_** zmieniła temat Alex. Winn spojrzał na Maggie zupełnie poważnie i swoim poważnym głosem zapytał

**_Przepraszam pani Sawyer ale kim doktor Danvers jest dla pani, że zadaje takie pytania. Czy życzy sobie pani, żeby doktor Danvers była obecna przy dalszej rozmowie?_** Maggie przewróciła oczami i szturchnęła Winna.

**_Tak się składa, że doktor Danvers jest moją na.._** Maggie dosłownie ugryzła się w język. Gdyby powiedziała to co chciała, to do końca dnia pewnie wiedziałby cały szpital. Winn jako przyjaciel był naprawdę kochany, ale kłapał językiem jak niejedna baba. Winn patrzył ze zdziwieniem na Maggie i już chciał zapytać co chciała powiedzieć kiedy Alex na jednym wdechu wtrąciła

**_Jestem jej nad wyraz troskliwą dziewczyną Winn jakbyś jeszcze nie wiedział i nawet nie próbuj mnie stąd wyrzucać. Zrozumiano Schott?_ **

**_Brak seksu chyba nie wychodzi Ci na dobre Alex. Po co te nerwy_** odparł Winn.

**_Moim zdaniem Maggie może wrócić do pracy już może w połowie stycznia. Ostatecznie pod koniec stycznia. Na USG nie widać, żeby cokolwiek działo się ze zszytą wątrobą. Do chwili obecnej nie miała też jakichkolwiek dolegliwości. Jestem bardzo dobrej myśli_** skwitował Schott.

**_Tak na poważnie Winn dziękuję Ci z całego serca. Doceniam to co zrobiłeś dla Maggie. Wiem, że nie mogła lepiej trafić_** powiedziała Alex i przytuliła się do kompletnie zaskoczonego mężczyzny. Alex była znana wszystkim jako sympatyczna, ale chyba nigdy jako tak wylewna.

**_Nie ma za co dziękować. Maggie jest moją przyjaciółką. Z resztą dla nas wszystkich stała się bardzo ważna_** wydukał wciąż zdziwiony Schott. Maggie podeszła do Winna i pocałowała go w policzek.

**_Dziękuję Winn. Zawdzięczam Ci bardzo wiele_** powiedziała i mogła zobaczyć jak twarz Winna robi się momentalnie czerwona z zawstydzenia.

**_Żegnam już drogie Panie. Dajcie spokój bo za chwilę się popłaczę.. wynocha do domu. Święta za rogiem. Ruszajcie po prezenty i choinkę_** odparł zmieszany mężczyzna.

**_Jasne. Po świętach widzimy się na imprezie świątecznej prawda? Susan mówiła, że w tym roku przypadnie to na okres między świętami a Nowym Rokiem._ **

**_Tak. Większości bardziej pasuje, żeby zrobić to po świętach. Teraz każdy ma sporo na głowie._ **

**_W takim razie do zobaczenia Winn. Będziemy w kontakcie_** powiedziała Maggie i udały się jeszcze na chwilę do Susan, żeby się przywitać.

          ------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Mimo wszystko nie mogłam się doczekać kiedy położę się we własnym łóżku_** powiedziała Maggie opadając na łóżko.

**_U moich rodziców było aż tak źle?_** zapytała Alex rozpakowując torbę z rzeczami.

**_Nie. Nie o to chodzi. Prawdę mówiąc miałaś rację. Niepotrzebnie się tak denerwowałam tą wizytą. Tylko wiesz jak to mówią wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej.._ **

**_Racja. Tylko jak tak posiedzisz jeszcze miesiąc to myślę, że z chęcią popędzisz do pracy_** zaśmiała się Alex.

**_Gdybym mogła to zaczęłabym pracę razem z Tobą od nowego roku. Pewnie trochę minie zanim zorganizujesz sobie oddział tak jakbyś tego chciała co?_** zastanowiła się Maggie.

**_Oddział już teraz prosperuje dobrze. Zmiany będą tylko kosmetyczne. Nie martwię się o to. Bardziej martwi mnie Twój powrót do pracy i to czy wróci Sam.._** powiedziała już ciszej Alex.

**_Mój powrót? Co może Cię martwić? Chyba nic się tak nie zmieni, żebym się nie odnalazła. Susan mówiła, że miejsce dla mnie czeka_** stwierdziła Maggie.

**_Wiem, że miejsce czeka. Pytanie czy chcesz tam wrócić. Nie masz wątpliwości? Może praca na innym oddziale byłaby lepsza Kochanie_** , Alex usiadła obok Maggie.

**_Innym? Nie ma takiej opcji. Na ostrym dyżurze zaczynałam. Tam są moim znajomi, Susan. Nie wyobrażam sobie przejść teraz na inny oddział. Już na pewno nie do Ciebie na kardiochirurgię. Wiesz jakby wszyscy gadali? Z resztą z kardiochirurgii kręci mnie tylko jeden i to bardzo konkretny_** **_kardiochirurg_** powiedziała Maggie i pocałowała uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha Alex.

**_Co do Sam.. Możemy teraz o niej nie myśleć? Na chwilę obecną nie mamy się czym przejmować. No nawet jak wróci.. myślałam, mówiłaś, że ona nic dla Ciebie już nie znaczy_** dodała nieśmiało Maggie i spuściła głowę w dół.

**_Spójrz na mnie Maggie. Wiem co powiedziałam. Teraz najważniejsza dla mnie jest moja przyszła żona. Zrozumiano? Jak pojedziemy do rodziców na święta mam zamiar się tym wszystkim pochwalić. Jeśli mam być szczera. Nie mogę się już tego doczekać_** dodała pełna entuzjazmu Alex.

**_Nie wiem jak Ty, ale ja jestem padnięta. Może położymy się na chwilę? Wiem, że obiecałam dzisiaj pierścionek, ale serio ledwo się trzymam. Odpocznijmy chwilę._ **

**_Połóż się. Ja jeszcze się trochę pokręcę ok? Nie jestem jakoś bardzo zmęczona._ **

**_Serio? Nie położysz się ze mną na godzinę? Proszę.. lepiej odpoczywam jak mam Cię obok pani doktor_** powiedziała Maggie błagalnym tonem.

**_Czy ja będę w stanie Ci kiedyś czegokolwiek odmówić Mags? Muszę być twardsza. Robisz ze mną co chcesz_** żartowała Alex i wtuliła się w leżącą kobietę.

**_Tak lepiej, a teraz nic już nie mówimy tylko odpoczywamy_** dorzuciła Maggie i pocałowała Alex w czoło. Pomimo zmęczenia, kiedy tylko zamknęła oczy jej myśli powędrowały od razu do słów Alex. Oczywiste, że trochę się bała wrócić do pracy. W jednej z sal prawie wykrwawiła się na śmierć. Wiedziała jednak, że nie może pozwolić na to żeby jakiekolwiek lęki zawładnęły jej życiem. Pierwszy raz w życiu zaczynała być szczęśliwa u boku wspaniałej kobiety.

_Żadne wydarzenia z przeszłości nie mogą rzutować teraz na moją, naszą teraźniejszość. Ważne jest tu i teraz. Sam.. to już wystarczy._ Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to jedyny demon, którego nie powinna zlekceważyć.


	71. Chapter 71

**_Jakie mam realne szansę na przywrócenie do pracy_** zapytała otwarcie Sam na spotkaniu z prawnikiem.

**_Panno Arias.. ja nie zajmuję się przegranymi sprawami. W chwili obecnej jestem prawie pewien pani powrotu. Szpital nie zdoła potwierdzić poprzednich zeznań pracowników. Sprawdzałem, trzy z tych osób zrezygnowało z pracy i przeprowadziło się do innego stanu. Korzystniej dla nich będzie przywrócić panią na poprzednie stanowisko bo o to rozumiem walczymy tak?_ **

**_Tak. Muszę wrócić do szpitala. Mam sporo do wyprostowania w swoim życiu. Powrót do pracy w laboratorium to dopiero początek_** uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie Sam i pożegnała z adwokatem.

**_Proszę mnie informować na bieżąco. Mam nadzieję, że nie potrwa to długo panie mecenasie_** powiedziała w drzwiach Sam.

**_Jutro mam umówione rozmowy z radcami szpitala. Chcą uniknąć procesu. Podobno mają jakąś propozycję. Będziemy w kontakcie_** odparł mężczyzna i wrócił do papierów.

_Powrót do szpitala jest pierwszym krokiem do odzyskania Alex. Jednak dobrze mieć swoje źródła informacji. Alex wraca po nowym roku. To tylko kwestia czasu.. jakaś tam pielęgniarka nie będzie stanowić dla mnie żadnej przeszkody_ myślała Arias idąc podziemnym parkingiem.

          -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Maggie, Kochanie. Moja mama z pewnością doceni Twoje starania, ale jeśli w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego prezentu dla niej odwiedzimy jeszcze jeden sklep to chyba zwariuje. Wyjdziemy z tego sklepu z prezentem, albo ja wracam do domu_** na pół serio zaczęła grozić Alex.

**_Jak to do domu. Nie byliśmy jeszcze u jubilera. A nasze zaręczynowe pierścionki Alex? Zamiast mnie strofować, mogłabyś pomóc. Znasz ją przecież dłużej_** kręciła się bez celu Maggie.

**_Zaufaj mi. Mogę założyć się o wszystko, że żaden prezent nie przebije naszych zaręczyn. Swoją drogą, mama uwielbia jakieś ozdobne detale. Może znajdziemy coś dla niej u jubilera? Jakieś kolczyki albo wisior. Proszę Maggie, jesteśmy tutaj już od dwóch godzin_** coraz bardziej zaczęła narzekać kobieta.

**_Ok. W takim razie idziemy prosto do jubilera i tam znajdziemy też coś dla Twojej mamy dobrze?_** odparła Maggie.

**_Dalej. Nie mam zamiaru spędzić tu całego dnia. Dobrze, że w sumie z prezentów został tylko ten dla mamy. Nawet nie wiem jak udało nam się kupić coś dla reszty z Twoim zdecydowaniem Kochanie. Aż się boję co będzie u jubilera_** mówiła trochę zrezygnowana Alex. Być może była odosobnionym przypadkiem, ale nie znosiła godzinami chodzić po galeriach handlowych.

**_No nie będę ukrywać, że decyzja nie będzie łatwa. Zasługujesz na coś wyjątkowego_** uśmiechnęła się Maggie i chwyciła Alex za rękę.

      Maggie stała przed przeszkloną ladą jubilerską i wpatrywała się jak małe dziecko na stoisku z cukierkami. Wybór nie będzie łatwy. Wiedziały to już od samego wejścia. Alex stała z przerażeniem w oczach. Wybierając pierścionek dla Sam nie miała takich odczuć. Zdecydowała wtedy bardzo szybko. Nie dlatego, ze coś ją urzekło. Wiedziała, że pierścionek musi być drogi i pokaźny. Teraz nie chodziło o cenę. Chciała dla Maggie wszystkiego co najlepsze.

**_Alex nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, że stoisz obok kiedy wybieram dla Ciebie pierścionek. W sumie powinnaś nic o tym nie wiedzieć. Przepraszam, że nie zrobiłam tego tak jak należy_** zaczęła nagle tłumaczyć się Maggie.

          **_To, że wybieramy razem pierścionki jest nawet w pewnym sensie bardziej szczególne dla mnie. To nasza wspólna decyzja. Dobrze wiesz, że te pierścionki nie są najważniejsze. To tylko dodatek_** powiedziała Alex do przeglądającej kolejne wzory Maggie. W pewnym momencie Maggie zamarła. Wyprostowała się, znów pochyliła nad ladą i spojrzała w kierunku swojej narzeczonej. Alex domyśliła się, że chyba z setek wzorów coś zasłużyło na uwagę Maggie. Podeszła więc bliżej i nie musiała nawet czekać na co wskaże Maggie. Jej wzrok momentalnie przykuł prosty pierścionek z białego złota. Urzekał swoją delikatnością. Na środku połyskiwały dwa małe diamenty. Pierścionek nie był pokaźny. Zdecydowanie różnił się od tego jaki Alex nadal trzymała w zapomnianym powoli pudełku. Był jednak zdecydowanie od niego piękniejszy. Początkowo nie planowały takich samych pierścionków. Jednak po przymiarce jedna i druga kobieta nie potrafiła zdecydować inaczej. Wyszły od jubilera z zamówieniem na dwa takie same pierścionki. Alex trzymając w dłoni kwit potwierdzający zamówienie nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez. W momencie kiedy para wsiadła do samochodu, po policzkach Alex spłynęły łzy.

**_Kochanie co się stało? Dlaczego płaczesz? Nie rozumiem…_** zatrwożyła się Maggie.

**_To nic. Nie przejmuj się mną. Maggie to się dzieję naprawdę. Zostaniesz moją żoną. Nie pamiętam kiedy w swoim życiu byłam tak szczęśliwa_** śmiała się przez łzy Alex.

**_Ty głupolu. Myślałam, że coś się stało._** Maggie przytuliła się do kobiety.

**_Obiecałam Ci, że zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby każdy Twój, nasz wspólny dzień był pełen radości i miłości. Widzę, że potrzebujesz czasu, żeby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Mamy na to całe życie Alex_** dodała Maggie.


	72. Chapter 72

**_Sara? Słyszysz mnie? Gdzie Ty jesteś? Bardzo źle Cię słyszę.._** Alex próbowała lepiej złapać zasięg rozmawiając z Sarą.

 ** _Danvers przepraszam, ale zatkało mnie. Nic nie słyszałaś bo nie byłam w stanie nic powiedzieć. Serio poprosiła Cię o rękę na środku ulicy? Gdzie Ty ją znalazłaś? Kurczę Alex ja nigdy nie pojmę co ta kobieta w Tobie widzi_** zażartowała Sara.

 ** _Dzięki wielkie. Wiedziałam, że to od Ciebie usłyszę_** zaśmiała się Alex.

**_No to rozumiem, że powiadomicie mnie o terminie ślubu co? Chyba na tyle zasługuję._ **

**_Kochana. Jak tylko coś ustalimy dam Ci znać. Nie może Cię w ten dzień zabraknąć. A tak przy okazji to zastanawiałaś się nad tym Sylwestrem u nas? To była propozycja na serio. Chyba, że masz inne plany ze swoim Romeo. Jak tam się sprawy mają? Nic nie mówisz_** dodała szczerze zainteresowana Alex.

**_Romeo już nieaktualny. Co tu dużo mówić. Facet, który nie potrafił sobie poradzić z tym, że jego partnerka to niezależna kobieta. Znowu dołączyłam do grona singli, Danvers. Nie każdy ma takie szczęście jak Ty. Dlatego…_ **

**_Dlatego tym bardziej widzę Cię tutaj na Sylwestra. Potrzebujesz się trochę rozerwać. Nie daj się prosić. Maggie już dwa razy pytała czy będziesz_** weszła jej w słowo Alex.

 ** _Serio zastanowię się nad tym ok? Święta spędzam u rodziców. Dam Wam znać najpóźniej w Wigilię. Możemy się tak umówić? Lepiej powiedz co na Wasze ślubne plany pozostali?_** zmieniła temat kobieta.

**_Wszyscy dowiedzą się w święta. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która o tym wie. Chcemy z Maggie poczekać z informacją do świąt, jak będą wszyscy. Mam nadzieję, że się ucieszą. Jak teraz byliśmy u rodziców to oszaleli na punkcie Maggie. Chyba nie będą mieli nic przeciwko. Powiem szczerze, że tato nawet sugerował mi taki rozwój spraw. Pewnie będzie zaskoczony, że tak szybko. Mam jednak nadzieję, że się ucieszą. To nie tak, że swoje decyzje uzależniam od ich zdania- nigdy tego nie robiłam, ale świadomość, że są szczęśliwi z tego powodu byłaby super._ **

**_Cieszę się, że tak się wszystko ułożyło. Słychać w Twoim głosie, że jesteś szczęśliwa. Tylko teraz tego nie spierd*** jakąś głupotą. Jeśli wróci Sam musisz być cały czas czujna. Z tego co opowiadałaś to ta suk** może jeszcze namieszać._ **

**_Nie mów tak o niej. Jakby nie patrzeć to moja była.._ **

**_Była zdzira, która Cię zdradziła i wbij to sobie do głowy. Ona nie zasłużyła na Twój szacunek. Koniec kropka Danvers. Kończymy ten temat bo się tylko zdenerwuję. Dam znać co i jak z Sylwestrem. Muszę uciekać. Pozdrów Maggie.._ **

**_Trzymaj się Sara. Czekamy na wiadomość. Pa._** Alex odłożyła telefon i nie zdążyła nawet przekazać Maggie pozdrowień, kiedy usłyszała..

**_Danvers, jeśli za chwilę Cię nie zobaczę w łóżku to na seks ze mną będziesz musiała czekać aż do ślubu.. mam dla Ciebie małą hmm niespodziankę.._ **

**_W takim razie lecę załatwiać wszystkie formalności. Powinnam zdążyć ze wszystkim tak, że jeszcze przed świętami będziemy po ślubie skoro tak stawiasz warunki_** poważnym tonem stwierdziła Alex ku zdziwieniu Maggie.

 ** _Nie wiedziałam, że będziesz w tej kwestii taka zorganizowana powiem szczerze.._** wymamrotała siedząca na łóżku Sawyer.

 ** _Zawsze jestem kiedy na czymś mi zależy. Nie zauważyłaś jeszcze?_** powiedziała niskim zmysłowym głosem Alex, usiadła obok Maggie i zaczęła delikatnie całować jej szyję.

 ** _No i myślałam, ze umawiamy się, że nie robimy sobie prezentów. Nasze pierścionki zaręczynowe trochę nadwyrężyły budżet, nie sądzisz?_** mówiła Alex nie przerywając pocałunków.

 ** _Dobrze wiesz, że są tego warte. Co do prezentu to nie mogłam się powstrzymać po naszych ostatnich rozmowach o upodobaniach w sypialni i postanowiłam kupić prezent w sumie dla nas obu.._** Oczy Alex zabłysnęły..

 ** _Maggie Sawyer czy Ty masz na myśli.._** w tym momencie Maggie chwyciła rękę swojej dziewczyny i skierowała wprost na swoje krocze. Alex głośno westchnęła i przegryzła dolną wargę w taki sposób, że Maggie chciała się na nią rzucić.

**_Kochanie.. a czy Ty jesteś z tym ok? w sensie mówiłam, że to lubię ale Ty się z tego co pamiętam nie określiłaś. Jeśli to nie Twój klimat to nie musimy.._ **

**_Danvers. Czasami zamiast mówić, lepiej działać ok?_** powiedziała Maggie i już bez opanowania zaczęła całować kobietę lądując na niej. Alex nie spodziewała się takiego ruchu. Próbowała obrócić się razem z Maggie tak by zbobyć więcej władzy nad jej ciałem. Bezskutecznie. Maggie chwyciła za jej nadgarstki i rozłożyła jej ręcę powyżej głowy. Alex rozłożyła swoje nogi, a Maggie momentalnie wślizgnęła się między jej uda i delikatnymi ruchami drażniła krocze kobiety schowanym w spodnie.. sztucznym penisem. Kiedy rozmawiały o swoich upodobaniach, Alex przyznała, że bardzo lubi seks z zabawkami tego typu. Jedyne co doceniała w mężczyznach to jak stwierdziła ich penisy, lubiła czuć się.. pełna. Teraz kiedy leżała na łóżku z boską Maggie na sobie, która specjalnie dla niej kryła w swoich spodniach strap-on nie potrafiła trzeźwo myśleć. Ruchy bioder Maggie sprawiły, że Alex była momentalnie nakręcona. Zebrała swoje siły i obróciła ich ciała tak, że teraz to ona dominowała nad Maggie. Nie zamierzała tracić zbędnie czasu. Chciała poczuć jak Maggie ją wypełnia. Rozpięła jej rozporek i zsunęła spodnie do kolan. W tym czasie Sawyer walczyła już z jej paskiem przy jeansach. Alex na chwilę uklękła i prawie zdarła z siebie spodnie. Nie była w stanie wytrzymać dłużej. Maggie ręka zawędrowała w okolice jej sromu i już wtedy wiedziała, że żel będzie jedynie formalnością. Alex ociekała pożądaniem. Maggie chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, gdy zorientowała się, że Alex opada powoli w dół wprost na przytwierdzone do niej dildo. Silikonowa zabawka weszła w nią cała. Alex rozchyliła usta i wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby

 ** _O mój boże, Maggie.._** przez chwilę pozostawała bez ruchu. Upajała się uczuciem pełności. Po chwili jej biodra zaczęły poruszać się coraz to szybciej. Maggie leżała na łóżku i patrzyła na swoją dziewczynę, ogarniętą zuchwałą żądżą. Alex ujeżdżała Maggie. Zdjęła swoją koszulkę i stanik. Zaczęła się dotykać. Masować swoje piersi. Maggie od samego widoku czuła, że niewiele jej brakuję do osiągnięcia orgazmu. Trzymałą swoje dłonie na biodrach Alex. Wtedy Alex chwyciła jej dłoń. Skierowała jeden z palców kobiety do swoich ust..z jękiem possała go, a następnie skierowała wprost na swoją łechtaczkę. Ich wzrok się spotkał. Maggie natychmiast zaczęła pieścić swoją kochankę wilgotnym od jej ciepłej śliny palcem. Ciało Danvers unosiło się w dół i góre. Jej piersi podskakiwały razem z nią, coraz szybciej i szybciej. Maggie nie mogła pozwolić na całkowite zdominowanie się przez Alex. Z podskakującą na jej biodrach kobietą usiadła. Mogła teraz przylgnąć do Alex. Objęła ją mocno. Wtuliła twarz w jej jędrne piersi. W momencie kiedy zaczęła trącać językiem jej sutki, Alex osiągnęła swoje spełnienie po raz pierwszy. Obie kobiety nie planowały jednak zakończenia.

 ** _Połóż się proszę_** szepnęła do ucha swojej dziewczyny Maggie.  Alex spojrzała na nią i wstała. Spojrzała na siedzącą Maggie, na jej biodrach widoczne były skórzane paski, które przytrzymywały w miejscu sterczące teraz dildo. Alex bez cienia wstydu położyła się na łóżku kompletnie naga, pokryta jedynie potem. Maggie nie zamierzała szybko dać Alex tego czego chciała. Rozchyliła jej nogi i musnęła językiem jej łono. Zaskoczona takim kontaktem Alex tylko zmysłowo mruknęła i odgięła głowę w tył. Maggie chciała spić wszystkie soki Danvers. Uwielbiała ten słono-słodki smak rozkoszy. Jej spragniony język poruszał się zwinnie wszędzie tam gdzie mógł dać upojenie. Alex wiła się z każdym dotykiem. Z zamkniętymi oczami przeżywała swoje kolejne uniesienie. Pewnie dlatego była tym tak zajęta, że nie zorientowała się w jakiej pozycji znalazła się teraz Maggie. Po nałożeniu odrobiny żelu na sterczącego z jej krocza dildo, Maggie rozszerzyła nogi Alex. Danvers z krzykiem otworzyła oczy, kiedy Maggie jednym ruchem bioder w nią weszła. Maggie spojrzała na twarz swojej dziewczyny. Chciała mieć pewność, że krzyk który słyszała nie miał nic wspólnego z bólem czy dyskomfortem.

 ** _Alex wszystko w porządku?_** zapytała nieśmiało Maggie.

 ** _O takk nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo w porządku. Kochaj się ze mną. Nie karz mi dłużej czekać.._** odpowiedziała błagalnym tonem spragniona kobieta. Maggie uwielbiała, kiedy Alex doprowadzona była do takiego stanu, że pozostawały jej jedynie błagania. Błagała przecież o nią.. Powoli uniosła biodra. Czuła każdy wysuwający się z Alex centymetr dildo. To nie był dla niej pierwszy raz z użyciem takich zabawek. Przedtem jednak pamiętała to jako mechaniczny, nieczuły seks. Z Alex było inaczej. Obecność takich a nie innych atrybutów pozwalały na zupełnie inny rodzaj połącznia między nimi. Wiedząc, że nie zrobi Alex krzywdy, biodra Maggie wpadły w powolny rytm. Nie chciała się spieszyć.. przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Wtuliła twarz w szyję Alex. Jej biodra zatapiały się w Alex, która by poczuć ją jeszcze mocniej oplotła ją swoimi nogami.

 ** _Kocham Cię Alex..  uwielbiam Twój smak, dotyk.._** te słowa doprowadzały Alex do krawędzi.. aby poradzić sobie z przepływającą przez jej ciało rozkoszą mocno chwyciła się prześcieradła..

**_Maggie, kiedy czuję Cię w sobie.. mocniej proszę.. chcę Cię naprawdę poczuć.._ **

**_Alex Danvers.. Ty nie chcesz się kochać tylko pieprzyć.._** **_dobrze rozumiem?_** wyszeptała do ucha Maggie z chytrym uśmiechem na twarzy.

 ** _Maggie błagam…_** te słowa dały Maggie siły o których nawet nie wiedziała. Jej ruchy stały się szybsze. Każde dopełnienie Alex mocniejsze, głębsze. W sypialni mieszały się szybkie oddechy obu kobiet i odgłosy uderzających o siebie ciał.. Maggie nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak ta sytuacja ją podnieciła. Jeden ze skórzanych pasków ocierał się teraz o jej łechtaczkę w taki sposób, że Maggie nie mogła się już powstrzymać. Pojedyńcze jęki jakie wyrwały się z jej ust dały Alex do zrozumienia, że nie tylko ona się dobrze bawi. Alex doszła kolejny raz. Jej ciało nie panowało już nad mimowolnymi drżeniami. Jej mięśnie prężyły się i robiły wiotkie na zmianę. Maggie wiedziała, że Alex długo nie wytrzyma. Jej ciało opadało z sił. Kolejny orgazm będzie ostatnim. Nie wychodząc z niej podniosła swoje ciało z Alex i dodatkowo zaczęła pieścić jej piersi. Biodra Maggie nie ustały nawet na chwilę. Poczuła mocny ucisk dłoni na swoich pośladkach, tak jakby Alex chciała ją przyciągnąć do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Maggie ścisnęła tkliwe sutki Alex, która jedyne co potrafiła wykrzyczeć to

 ** _Właśnie tak Maggie. Tak mocno, tak szybko.._** po chwili ich krótkie, urywane oddechy ustały, a ciała wyprężyły się w tym samym czasie. Wycieńczone ciało Maggie opadło na Alex. Nie była w stanie się ruszyć. Dopiero po chwili przeturlała się i położyła obok Alex, zdjęła pasy od dildo i zrzuciła go na podłogę. Wplotła dłonie w wilgotne od potu włosy i wciąż nie otwierając oczu starała się uspokoić galopujące nadal serce. Poczuła delikatny pocałunek na swoim ramieniu.

 ** _To było… nawet nie wiem co mam powiedzieć.. to był najlepszy prezent jaki kiedykolwiek dostałam. Mam nadzieję, że nie był jednorazowy_** zawstydziła się Alex.

 ** _Jest wielokrotny i bezterminowy_** zaśmiała się Maggie.

 ** _To chyba będą moje najlepsze święta w życiu_** powiedziała rozbawiona Alex.

 ** _Może tym razem odpuścimy sobie. Kolejne rozmowy o seksie z Elizą.. nie dziękuję. Jak sobie pomyślę, że wiedzieli od samego początku.._** wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl Maggie.

 ** _No wtedy miałyśmy nietęgie miny, ale pomyśl sobie jakich wyluzowanych będziesz miała teściów Kochanie_** szturchnęła ją Alex.

 ** _Szkoda, że nie mogę powiedzieć Ci tego samego. Nawet nie mam co powiadamiać moich rodziców. Jestem pewna, że nawet by się nie zjawili. Dla nich nie istnieję.._** posmutniała Maggie.

 ** _Kochanie. Ich strata. Spójrz na mnie. Wiedz, że już teraz jesteś członkiem mojej, naszej rodziny. W tej rodzinie wszyscy Cię kochają i akceptują. Nawet jak masz inne nazwisko. ._** Alex obróciła się do kobiety i przytuliła do niej. Chciała dać jej tyle wsparcia ile tylko potrafiła.

**_No właśnie Alex. W sumie o tym nie rozmawiałyśmy. Jeśli weźmiemy ślub to co z nazwiskiem. Nie wiem.. zostajemy przy swoich czy.. nie wiem czy Sawyer jest dla mnie tak ważne.._ **

**_Uczynisz mi wielką przyjemność i zaszczyt jeśli będziesz nosić nazwisko Danvers, jeśli tylko będziesz tego chciała. Myślę, że Eliza i Jeremiaha ucieszą się z kolejnej córki Maggie_** Alex trąciła swoim nosem nos Maggie.

 ** _Dobrze, że jedziemy już za trzy dni. Nie mogę się doczekać ich reakcji_** powiedziała z entuzjazmem Alex i wstała, żeby zrobić im coś do picia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> czekam na Wasze komentarze..


	73. Chapter 73

     Maggie siedziała przy stole. Wpatrywała się kolejną, już chyba dziesiątą minutę w małe pudełko. W środku były ich pierścionki. Maggie odebrała je dzisiaj i od tego momentu nie mogła oderwać od nich oczu. Czekała na Alex, która musiała podjechać do szpitala i podpisać ostateczną formę umowy. Sara miała sporo na głowie i dopiero parę dni temu mogła spojrzeć na nowy kontrakt ze szpitalem. Po dogadaniu paru szczegółów umowa była gotowa. Alex nie chciała już zostawiać wszystkiego na ostatnią chwilę i postanowiła, że podpisze angaż jeszcze w starym roku. Kiedy zadzwonił do niej osobiście dyrektor Hanshaw, wsiadła w auto i pojechała do szpitala. Maggie wiedziała, że takich kontraktów nie podpisuje się w pięć minut. Gdy tylko dostała wiadomość od jubilera, że ich zamówienie jest zrealizowane, nie wytrzymała i pojechała po nie sama. Nie zamierzała czekać do powrotu Alex. Maggie nie tracąc chwili ruszyła po pierścionki. Chciała zrobić jej niespodziankę. Od czego są przecież Ubery.  Ich wyjazd do rodziców miał być za dwa dni. Powoli denerwowały się czy zdążą na czas. Gdy Maggie była już w drodze powrotnej postanowiła zorientować się ile ma czasu zanim Alex wróci. Wiedziała, że Alex nie odbierze połączenia. Zostawał jedynie sms

_Ile jeszcze Ci to zajmie demonie.. za ile mogę się Ciebie spodziewać w domu.. Kocham_ Alex czytała sms pod stołem, siedząc w sali konferencyjnej szpitala. Z uśmiechem na twarzy odpisała pomimo oficjalnego spotkania.

_Pewnie przynajmniej godzinę. Demonie tak? to chyba Cię zaskoczę, że marzę o przytulaniu.. nic więcej.._ Maggie przeczytała odpowiedź i po chwili namysłu postanowiła całkowicie zaskoczyć swoją już prawie oficjalną narzeczoną. Szybko rzuciła okiem co ma w lodówce i już wiedziała co może z tego wyczarować na ich wspólną romantyczną kolację. Potrzebowała jednak znacznie więcej czasu na przygotowanie tego wieczoru.

_Młoda, potrzebuję Twojej pomocy. Zrób coś ze swoją siostrą._

       Dopiero kiedy Maggie wysłała takiego smsa do Kary zobaczyła jak fatalnie dobrała słowa. Chciała napisać kolejnego, gdzie wyjaśni co i jak. Zdążyła napisać dwa słowa, kiedy jej telefon zaczął dzwonić. Maggie nie była zdziwiona, że dzwoniła Kara.

**_Maggie, co się dzieje z Alex? nie chcę jej bronić, ale ona zawsze mówi, później myśli.. na pewno nie jest tak źle. Dogadacie się. Wierzę w to.._ **

**_Kara, nie rozpędzaj się tak. Z Alex wszystko ok. Właśnie jest w szpitalu i podpisuje umowę. Miałam na myśli, żebyś zajęła jej czas do tak 17 może? Chcę jej zrobić niespodziankę. Potrzebuję trochę czasu. Myślałam, że mi pomożesz. Dawno nie miałyście takiego czasu dla siebie. Alex nie będzie nic podejrzewać jeśli zaprosisz ją na ploty. Za chwilę widzimy się na święta. Wymyśl coś, może pomoc z prezentem.._ **

**_AAA no teraz rozumiem. Z chęcią pomogę. Za chwilę do niej napiszę. W sumie i tak miałam taki zamiar. James pytał, czy jedziemy razem jednym samochodem. Obgadam to dzisiaj z nią ok?_ **

**_No pewnie. Poza tym, Alex pewnie brakuję Twojego towarzystwa. Teraz cały czas jest ze mną.. sama rozumiesz.._ **

**_Jasne. Nie ma sprawy. Zostaw to mi. Już teraz życzę udanego wieczoru. Do usłyszenia Maggie._ **

        Takie rozwiązanie sprawy dawało jej spory zapas czasu. Mogła zrealizować swoje wszystkie zamiary. Jeszcze raz rzuciła wzrokiem na pudełko z pierścionkami i wiedziała, że tym razem zrobi wszystko tak jak należy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Pomimo tego, że jedyne o czym marzyła przez cały czas to wrócić do domu i przytulić się do Maggie, Danvers nie mogła odmówić Karze spotkania. Nie widziały się już tyle czasu. Za dwa dni czekały ich wspólne święta. Alex roznosiła radość i musiała się bardzo hamować, żeby nie zdradzić się ze swoimi zaręczynami. Dwa dni. Tyle musiała jeszcze milczeć o swoim szczęściu. Kara robiła co mogła. Przeciągnęła nawet Alex po sklepach w poszukiwaniu prezentu dla Jamesa. Ukradkiem spoglądała na zegarek. Musiała zająć swoją siostrę jeszcze dwie godziny. Obie Danvers postanowiły wlecieć gdzieś na wspólną kawę. Miały się już zbierać, kiedy do ich stolika podeszła jedna i jedyna  Sam Arias. Pochłonięte rozmową kobiety, początkowo nie zwróciły na jej obecność uwagi. Do momentu, kiedy Sam przywitała się z nimi jak gdyby nigdy nic.

**_Witaj Alex, Kara_** kobieta spojrzała na rozbawione kobiety. Głos Sam był Alex bardzo dobrze znany. Nie musiała się oglądać, by wiedzieć kto się z nimi wita. Alex nie wykrztusiła z siebie nawet słowa. Nie była gotowa na takie spotkanie. Widząc reakcję swojej starszej siostry, Kara wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce. Chciała szybko urwać jeszcze niezaczętą rozmowę, kiedy Sam odezwała się ponownie.

**_Za chwilę święta. Twój ulubiony czas w roku Alex. Pewnie Eliza kończy strojenie domu prawda?_ **

**_Sam.. wybacz, ale daruj sobie tę rozmowę. Chyba nie myślisz, że będziemy z Tobą rozmawiać o wspólnych świętach.._** Alex wstała od stolika, przerywając swojej siostrze. Spojrzała na Karę i nawet nie spoglądając w stronę Sam powiedziała kompletnie obojętnym tonem

**_Na Twoim miejscu planowałabym święta ze swoją laboratoryjną zdzirą. Pozdrów ją ode mnie. Nie mogła mi zrobić większej przysługi. Wesołych świąt dla Ciebie i zdziry_** Alex nawet przez chwilę się nie zawahała i wyszła z Karą z kawiarni pozostawiając nieco zszokowaną Sam. Arias nie spodziewała się, że Alex wciąż żywi do niej tyle niechęci. Nie zamierzała jednak się zrazić. Plan odzyskania Danvers stanowił jej priorytet.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

        Było już dosyć późno, kiedy siostry Danvers pożegnały się i rozjechały każda w swoją stronę. Alex przez całą drogę do domu nie mogła przestać myśleć o spotkaniu z Sam. Nie mogła zrozumieć jak Arias mogła zachować się tak jakby kompletnie nic między nimi się nie wydarzyło. Tak jakby były bynajmniej dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Oczywiście, że był czas kiedy były kimś zdecydowanie więcej. To jednak była już przeszłość. Alex jechała do Maggie, do ich domu. To właśnie to stanowiło jej teraźniejszość i miała nadzieję, że też przyszłość.


	74. Chapter 74

       Kiedy Alex przekręcała klucz w zamku wejściowych drzwi czuła, że coś jej tu nie pasuje. Zaraz po otwarciu drzwi zorientowała się, że wnętrze salonu rozświetlają tylko dziesiątki porozstawianych świec. W kominku skwierczało świeżo dołożone drzewo. Alex uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu Maggie.

**_Kochanie, wróciłam. Gdzie jesteś?_** zawołała Danvers. Nie spodziewała się takiej scenerii po powrocie ze szpitala. Alex zawsze była ukrytym romantykiem. Nic dziwnego, że na zastany widok jej serce zaczęło bić o wiele szybciej. Alex poczuła, że przestaje oddychać w momencie kiedy zza rogu pokazała się Maggie. Miała na sobie czarny dopasowany garnitur. Spod marynarki widoczna była biała luźna bluzka z dekoltem skupiającym uwagę na jędrnych piersiach Sawyer. Mózg Alex przestawał pracować. Ten widok odebrał jej całkowicie mowę. Szybko zdjęła płaszcz i spotkała się z Maggie naprzeciw kominka. Chciała ją objąć. Mocno przytulić do siebie. Nie mogła się jednak ruszyć. Była jak sparaliżowana. Zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech. Na swoich policzkach poczuła delikatne dłonie Maggie. W momencie kiedy otworzyła oczy, zorientowała się jak blisko jej ust są usta Maggie. Nieśmiało pochyliła głowę do przodu i ich usta połączyły się. Nie był to młodzieńczy niecierpliwy pocałunek. Miały przecież czas, były tylko dla siebie.

**_Maggie co to wszystko znaczy? Wyglądasz nieziemsko i te świece.._** Alex cały czas nie mogła wyjść z podziwu. Świece, kominek i boska kobieta obok. O czym można więcej marzyć.

**_Chciałam zrobić Ci niespodziankę i widzę, że mi się udało. Alex.. ja chciałam, żeby wszystko było tak jak należy_**. Maggie uklękła przed Alex. Z kieszeni wyciągnęła pudełko. Pomimo tego, że tym razem wiedziała jaka będzie odpowiedź na pytanie, jej dłonie drżały. Spojrzała na Alex, której oczy błyszczały, przepełnione łzami. Kiedy otworzyła usta i chciała zadać to najważniejsze pytanie, Alex bez namysłu padła na kolana i zamknęła jej usta pocałunkiem. Zaskoczona Maggie, walczyła o równowagę. Poczuła na swoich plecach silne dłonie Danvers, które mocno ją przytrzymały.

**_Tak Maggie. Nic się nie zmieniło. Kocham Cię_** powiedziała w pośpiechu Alex i oparła swoje czoło o czoło swojej dziewczyny. Dłońmi oplotła jej twarz. Jej łzy spływały po ich dłoniach.

**_Serio Danvers? Nie wycofujesz się? Zostaniesz moją żoną?_** zapytała wzruszona Maggie.

**_Choćby jutro Kochana. Jesteś moim szaleństwem i spokojem, pragnieniem i ukojeniem. Kocham Cię i chcę, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli jakie spotkało mnie szczęście. Bez względu na to co nas w życiu spotka. Najważniejsza jesteś i będziesz dla mnie Ty Maggie._** Sawyer sięgnęła do pudełka i wyciągnęła pierścionek. Spojrzała na zapłakaną Alex i widząc jej aprobatę wsunęła pierścionek na jej palec. Twarz Alex rozpromienił szeroki uśmiech. Po chwili pierścionek Maggie błyszczał również na jej palcu. Kobiety splotły swoje dłonie. Mimo tego, że pierścionek to tylko symbol, obie kobiety miały dziwne uczucie jakby znaczył on o wiele więcej. Był teraz ich strażnikiem i naznaczeniem.

        Obie kobiety usiadły wygodnie przed kominkiem. Maggie szybko wykorzystała okazję i wśliznęła się miedzy nogi Alex i usiadła do niej tyłem opierając o nią swoje plecy. Szczęśliwa Alex jeszcze mocniej przytuliła ją do siebie i pocałowała w tył szyi. Oplotła ją dosłownie sobą.

**_Sama mówiłaś, że marzysz o przytulaniu Danvers_** zaśmiała się Maggie.

**_Bo tak jest. Możesz mówić, że to ckliwe co teraz powiem ale.. kiedy ściskam Cię w swoich ramionach to mam już wszystko czego potrzebuję. Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że poczuję do kogoś coś tak silnego w tak mimo wszystko krótkim czasie_** powiedziała Alex i kiedy zobaczyła, ze Maggie zaczyna obracać się przodem do niej, zastopowała ją ręką.

**_Nawet nie próbuj mnie pytać kolejny raz czy jestem pewna. Jestem pewna jak niczego innego w swoim życiu i nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy będę mogła wszystkim przedstawić Cię jako panią Danvers, moją żonę. A teraz już się nie wierć. Posiedźmy tak sobie razem przed kominkiem ok? Potrzebuje takiej chwili po dzisiajszym dniu_** westchnęła Alex.

**_Ta umowa aż tak Cię wymęczyła? Przecież Sara wszystko sprawdziła i miałaś tylko podpisać. Chyba dyrektor nie suszył Ci już o coś głowy?_** zaciekawiła się Maggie. Alex wiedziała, że nie ma sensu ukrywać przed Maggie jaki jest prawdziwy powód jej samopoczucia. Z resztą - nie zamierzała kłamać swojej przyszłej żonie. Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że Maggie nie będzie zadowolona.

**_To nie przez umowę. Spotkałam się dzisiaj z Karą. Sądząc po determinacji mojej siostry a tym co zastałam w domu chyba miałaś z tym coś wspólnego_** uśmiechnęła się Alex i delikatnie trąciła Maggie nosem.

**_Powiedzmy, że poprosiłam ją o małą pomoc i jakieś trzy godziny czasu_** przyznała z radością Maggie.

**_Ale chyba to spotkanie nie jest powodem Twojego nastroju Kochanie prawda? miała Cię tylko trochę zająć_** dodała Maggie.

**_Mags, nie chodzi o Karę. Kiedy byłyśmy na kawie spotkałyśmy.. Sam_** Alex przez chwilę wstrzymała oddech. Czekała na reakcję Maggie. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu na twarzy jej narzeczonej nie drgnęło kompletnie nic.

**_Co z nią? Rozmawiałyście? Alex nie dawkuj mi tego jakby się jednak coś między wami wydarzyło_** powiedziała Maggie. W tej chwili było już widać jej zdenerwowanie. Za każdym razem, kiedy między nimi zaczynał się temat Sam można było wyczuć delikatne napięcie. Alex usłyszała cień niepewności w głosie Sawyer. Nie chciała by kobieta, którą kocha kiedykolwiek czuła się zagrożona przez Sam. Wtuliła swoją twarz w jedwabiste włosy Maggie i zaczynając szeptem powiedziała

**_Między mną a Sam już nigdy nie wydarzy się nic. Jestem z Tobą Mags. Zaczepiła mnie i Karę jak gdyby nigdy nic, ale usłyszała dosadnie, że sobie nie życzę z nią jakichkolwiek kontaktów. Nie myśl sobie, ale nie spodziewałam się jej spotkać. Będziemy musiały jednak do tego przywyknąć. Dyrektor Hanshaw powiedział dzisiaj, że nie będzie w stanie zatrzymać jej powrotu do pracy. Chcę, żebyś o tym wiedziała._ **

**_Alex, jeśli to wszystko co mówiłaś parę minut wcześniej jest prawdą to jej powrót nie jest naszą sprawą. Ona stanowi przeszłość. Nie pozwolę na to, żeby zepsuła nam ten dzień. Chce się Tobą nacieszyć. Tym, że jesteś moja, obok_** powiedziała tym razem pewnie Maggie i zaczęła całować każdy ze smukłych palców Alex. Skończyła na zaręczynowym pierścionku.

**_Ten pierścionek mówi mi co jest moją teraźniejszością i przyszłością. Dopóki dla Ciebie oznaczać on będzie to samo to jestem spokojna Alex_** Maggie nie potrzebowała przecież nic więcej. Zatopiła się w objęciach swojej narzeczonej i wpatrzone w ogień kominka były same dla siebie.


	75. Chapter 75

**_Jedyne co Cię ratuje to to, że Cię kocham. Jutro ruszamy z Karą skoro świt do Twoich rodziców, a Ty mi teraz mówisz, że musimy kupić parę drobiazgów o które prosiła Eliza. Przecież tyle razy byłyśmy w centrach handlowych_** z udawaną złością mówiła Maggie przy wspólnym śniadaniu.

**_Kochanie, tyle się działo. To chyba nic niezwykłego, że większość czasu myślałam o Tobie, a nie o jakiś rzeczach dla mojej mamy_** próbowała się przymilić Alex.

**_Nawet nie rób mi tych oczu Danvers. Jeszcze się okaże, że to wszystko moja wina tak? Zaraz po śniadaniu pojedziemy, żeby mieć to już z głowy. Dobrze, że kwestię prezentów mamy załatwioną. Musimy tylko pamiętać, żeby zdjąć pierścionki przed podróżą z Karą i Jamesem_** mówiła Maggie i zaczęła powoli zbierać talerze po śniadaniu.

**_Hej, hej. Po pierwsze to jeszcze jem, więc nie zabieraj mi tych pyszności spod nosa. Po drugie nie mam zamiaru już nigdy zdjąć tego pierścionka. Jedyne wyjątki to blok operacyjny i zastąpienie go obrączką. Pod żadnym innym pozorem nie zdejmę go. Kara będzie tak zaaferowana świętami, że nawet nie zwróci uwagi. Zaufaj mi_** Alex próbowała wywalczyć z Maggie ostatni kawałek swojego ulubionego sera.

**_A propo obrączek, piękna. Wiem, że cała sprawa z zaręczynami poszła nam no cóż nie ukrywajmy, dosyć szybko. Myślę, że w takim razie może pow…_ **

**_O nie. Nie będę czekać, tylko po to, żeby nikt nie komentował. Jedyne co, to możemy brać pod uwagę to plany mojej siostry. W przyszłym roku w sierpniu bierze ślub. Cała reszta mnie nie interesuje. Chyba, że Ty masz jakieś powody. Jeśli nie, to nie widzę problemu, żeby na ślubie mojej młodszej siostry pokazać się już z moją piękną żoną._** Maggie aż wstrzymała oddech. Pewnie, że marzyła o tym by zostać panią Danvers. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że miałoby to nastąpić już za pół roku. Spojrzała prosto w oczy Alex. Chciała zobaczyć w nich jakieś wątpliwości, zwątpienie. Oczy Alex błyszczały pełne radości. Danvers wstała, podeszła do Maggie i objęła ją.

**_Jeśli chcesz się upewnić czy mam jakiekolwiek wątpliwości to nie trać czasu. Mówiłam Ci już wczoraj. Nigdy nie byłam niczego tak pewna_** powiedziała Alex i trącając swoim nosem Maggie, ułatwiła sobie dostęp do smukłej szyi swojej narzeczonej. Pocałunki były powolne, delikatne. Alex chciała napawać się zapachem, miękkością skóry Maggie. Kiedy usłyszała nieśmiałe westchnienie swojej narzeczonej, domyśliła się, że nie tylko ona ma ochotę na coś więcej.

**_Na serio tak nam się śpieszy z tymi zakupami dla Elizy, czy może jednak zostaniemy w domu trochę dłużej_** wyszeptała jej do ucha Alex i nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź chwyciła ją mocno za pośladki i podniosła do góry. Maggie automatycznie oplotła jej biodra swoimi nogami. Domyślała się jak to się skończy, dlatego pocałowała usta Alex tak, by wzbudzić do końca zbierające się w nich pożądanie. Ku jej zdziwieniu jednak, Alex nie zamierzała zabrać ich do sypialni czy na kanapę w salonie. Maggie poczuła na swoich pośladkach chłód blatu kuchennego. Jeszcze godzinę temu szykowała na nim śniadanie dla nich. Teraz wszystko wskazywało na to, że od dziś będzie miała z nim zupełnie inne skojarzenia. Alex wsunęła ją głębiej, tak by mogła pewnie usiąść. Sama zaś stała między rozchylonymi udami Maggie. Ich pocałunki były teraz szybkie, natarczywie chciały nawzajem znaczyć swoje ciała. Alex nie traciła czasu. Jednym ruchem ręki zsunęła na podłogę bieliznę Maggie, po minie której było widać jak bardzo jest temu przychylna. Danvers zdjęła również z niej koszulkę w której zazwyczaj śpi. Maggie siedziała teraz zupełnie naga na blacie kuchennym. Alex zrobiła krok w tył by móc podziwiać ją w całej okazałości. Nie przerywając ich kontaktu wzrokowego, Alex sama zdjęła z siebie kolejno koszulkę i spodenki w których spała. Oczy Maggie stawały się coraz to ciemniejsze i dziksze. Patrząc na Alex, przegryzła swoją dolną wargę i bez wstydu rozchyliła swoje uda. Jedną nogę oparła na blacie. Nie miała już kompletnie nic do ukrycia. Alex przez chwilę zaniemówiła. Patrzyła bowiem na zjawiskową kobietę, która jest jej narzeczoną. Patrzyła na boską kobietę, która całym swoim ciałem mówiła jej jak bardzo pragnie jej dotyku, bliskości. Oblizała swoje usta, czuła jak jej serce galopuje.

**_Maggie.._** tylko tyle zdołała z siebie wydobyć Alex zanim zbliżyła się do kobiety i zaczęła pieścić jej jakże wilgotną waginę. Sawyer całowała jej usta i dosłownie szczuła ją swoim językiem. Kiedy Alex chciała w nią wejść swoimi palcami, Maggie pokiwała przecząco głowa. Spojrzała na nią i ostentacyjnie oblizała swoje usta. Alex nie trzeba było tego tłumaczyć. Zrozumiała od razu czego chce od niej kobieta. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i bez zbędnego przeciągania dotknęła swoim językiem warg Maggie, sromowych warg. Kobieta aż uniosła swoje biodra w pierwszym momencie. Tak bardzo potrzebowała tego dotyku. Magiczny język Alex bardzo szybko doprowadził Maggie do krawędzi. Z uśmiechem na twarzy doszła z ustami Alex na swojej łechtaczce. Kiedy jej ciało przestało drżeć, zorientowała się, że Alex stoi naprzeciwko niej i patrzy na nią z dzikością w oczach. Poczuła jak zaczyna się czerwienić.

**_Nie patrz tak na mnie, proszę. Zaczyna mnie to krępować_** powiedziała nieśmiało i przysłoniła swoje oczy dłonią.

**_Krępować? Gdybyś widziała jak wyglądasz kiedy przeżywasz swój orgazm zrozumiałabyś moje spojrzenie. Nie ma nic bardziej seksownego Kochanie. No i chyba już dawno przestałaś się mnie krępować. Nie udawaj mi tu teraz świętej_** roześmiała się Alex i delikatnie pocałowała Maggie na linii obojczyka. Oczywiście, że nie była święta, ale nigdy nie była też tak wyzwolona. Przy Alex pomimo tego, że nie był to jej pierwszy związek zauważyła, że ma w sobie większą swobodę. Nie wstydzi się wyrazić i poprosić o to czego potrzebuje.

**_To co? Zbieramy się na te nieszczęsne zakupy? Im szybciej to załatwimy tym lepiej. Nie mam ochoty na te tłumy ludzi, kupujących co popadnie_** powiedziała Alex i zebrała swoje rzeczy z podłogi. Maggie zeskoczyła z blatu i chwyciła ją za rękę.

**_Na pewno chcesz już jechać do galerii? Może mogłabym Cię na chwilę zająć_** powiedziała zniżonym głosem Maggie i bez skrępowania zaczęła trącać sutki Alex swoimi palcami. Alex uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Odsunęła jej dłonie i szepnęła jej do ucha..

**_Może lepiej umówmy się na wieczór. Nie będę ukrywać, że chciałabym jeszcze raz poprosić o swój prezent.. jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli_** przegryzła swoją dolną wargę Alex.

**_Myślę, że nie będzie z tym problemu. I nie powiem, że cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, bo mam zamiar dostarczyć Ci tyle przyjemności ile tylko dasz radę przyjąć_** powiedziała Maggie i zanim obróciła się w kierunku schodów pochyliła się i wzięła do ust jeden z jej sutków. Possała go delikatnie i drażniła chwilę końcówką języka. Alex stała osłupiała. Ciepły język Sawyer spowodował, że na całym ciele poczuła gęsią skórę. Jej usta lekko otworzyły się z wrażenia. Chyba nigdy nie pojmie tego jak ta kobieta na nią działała.

**_Alex, zamknij usta to nieładnie tak stać z otwartą buzią_** zachichotała i wbiegła po schodach, wiedząc, że Alex ruszyła za nią biegiem.

**_Osz Ty.. niech Cię tylko złapię. Wcześniej nie miałaś obiekcji do moich ust Sawyer_** krzyknęła Danvers wbiegając po schodach.

**_I nadal nie mam Kochanie_** usłyszała z sypialni rozbawioną Maggie. Alex stanęła przed drzwiami i przez chwilę stała tam uśmiechając się sama do siebie. Nawet nie marzyła o tym wszystkim co daje jej Maggie. Wsparcie, ciepły dom i poczucie szczęścia. Naprawdę dostała wszystko o co tylko kiedykolwiek prosiła.


	76. Chapter 76

**_Dalej siostra! Pakuj swój tyłek do samochodu. Jeśli za chwilę nie odjedziemy to nie zasłużysz na prezent pod choinką_** marudziła z przedniego siedzenia Kara.

**_Mamy wszystko Mags?_** Pytała zdenerwowana Alex ** _._**

**_Myślę, że tak. Co się dzieje? Denerwujesz się tymi świętami czy nami? Alex nie musimy…_** odparła Maggie kiedy zamykały drzwi od domu.

**_To nie to, że się denerwuję. Jestem tak podekscytowana, że ciężko mi wytrzymać. Chyba niecodziennie przedstawia się swoim rodzicom swoją narzeczoną Kochanie? Chyba się ze mną zgodzisz_** uniosła brwi do góry Alex.

**_Trudno mi się wypowiedzieć w tej kwestii. To mój pierwszy raz w roli narzeczonej_** zaśmiała się Maggie.

**_Pierwszy i ostatni. Zapamiętaj to sobie_** powiedziała Alex i pocałowała ją prosto w zaręczynowy pierścionek.

**_No bardzo nam miło, że do nas nareszcie dołączyłyście. Gdyby nie anielska cierpliwość Jamesa to mogłybyście mieć problem z transportem. Macie ruchy jak żółwie_** dokuczała im Kara.

**_Anielską cierpliwość ma dzięki Tobie Młoda. Nikt inny by z Tobą nie wytrzymał. Nie marudź już. Dwie Danvers w jednym aucie to spore obciążenie dla otocznia_** powiedziała Alex i przywitała się ze swoim przyszłym szwagrem. James tylko pokręcił głową. Wiedział co Alex ma na myśli. Zwykle ich wspólne wypady kończyły się siostrzaną kłótnią i fochem przez dobrą godzinę. Dobrze, że tym razem jechała z nimi też Maggie. Może jej uda się jakoś opanować tą wybuchową mieszankę. Przed nimi cztery godziny jazdy. James spodziewał się pierwszych kłopotów nie dalej jak za godzinę.

**_Chyba żartujesz, że będziemy tego słuchać_** rzuciła Alex z tylnego siedzenia niecałe pół godziny po starcie.

**_O co Ci chodzi? Nie wiesz, że kto siedzi z przodu ten ma władzę? Nie marudź. Myślałam, że zanim dotrzemy do rodziców pomożecie nam wybrać coś na nasz pierwszy taniec. Czasu jest coraz mniej a ja sama nie mogę się zdecydować_** obróciła się do tyłu Kara ze swoim błagalnym wzrokiem.

**_James. W takim układzie chyba nie liczysz, ze dorzucimy się do paliwa. Za takie warunki musisz mi jeszcze postawić kawę na najbliższym postoju_** skomentowała rozbawiona Alex.

**_Pewnie, że pomożemy. Dawaj co tam masz. Jak już się bawicie w to całe wesele, to pierwszy taniec to nie przelewki_** zaśmiała się Maggie i pogładziła Karę po głowie.

**_Co to znaczy bawicie się? Myślisz, że wesele to zabawa?_** zaciekawiła się Kara. Całej rozmowie przyglądała się z boku Alex. Razem z Maggie nie rozmawiały jeszcze o takich rzeczach. Teraz miała okazję poznać zdanie swojej narzeczonej na czekające je tematy.

**_Hej. Nie zrozum mnie źle. Po prostu osobiście uważam, że wielkie wesela są zbyteczne. To tylko źródło nerwów i niepotrzebnych kłótni o kolor serwetek, tyle. Oczywiście to każdego decyzja. I jeśli należysz do tych kobiet, które od zawsze marzyły o pięknej białej sukni i wielkim weselu to z przyjemnością będziemy z Wami wybierać piosenki i serwetki_** przesadnie uśmiechnęła się Maggie pokazując dobitniej swój stosunek do tematu. W samochodzie zapanowała cisza. Na twarzy Kary zaczął malować się potężny foch.

**_Jesteście siebie warte razem z Alex_** wymamrotała obruszona dziewczyna.

**_Kochanie, przecież wiesz, że Maggie żartuje. Moje zdanie znasz. Chcesz dużego wesela, więc takie będzie_** próbował ratować sytuację James.

**_Siostra nie rób mi tego. Jeszcze nie minęła godzina a Ty już foch? Wiem, że Maggie jest niesamowita, ale żeby pobiła mój rekord w wywoływaniu u Ciebie focha? Stanowczo protestuję_** powiedziała Alex i dla rozruszania Kary zaczęła jej dokuczać, szturchając ją po ramieniu. Kara nie wytrzymała długo. Roześmiała się razem z wszystkimi. Na znak, że wszystko ok obróciła się do siedzących z tyłu kobiet i mrugnęła do nich.

**_W takim razie utwór pierwszy. Czekam na opinie. I proszę brać pod uwagę kompletny brak poczucia rytmu mojego narzeczonego. Lekcje tańca, które mamy w planach nie zdziałają cudów_** zachichotała Kara i pocałowała Jamesa w policzek widząc jego obruszenie na wypowiedziane słowa.

**_Przysięgam, jeśli za chwilę się nie zatrzymamy na jakąś kawę, a Kara puści nam kolejną propozycję do tańca to wyskakuje przez okno_** powiedziała Alex przewracając oczami. Maggie spojrzała na nią i przytaknęła głową tak by młoda Danvers nie przyuważyła tego w lusterku.

**_Musicie wytrzymać jeszcze jakieś dwadzieścia kilometrów do najbliższej stacji. Akurat zdążycie przesłuchać kolejną piosenkę_** powiedział James i uśmiechnął się w kierunku swojej narzeczonej.

**_Czytasz w moich myślach Kochanie_** rozmarzyła się Kara.

**_Mags, przypomnij mi proszę, że już nigdzie z tym państwem nie podróżujemy, to psychiczne znęcanie się Olsen_** wybełkotała znudzona Alex.

     Kiedy tylko James zaparkował samochód, Alex wyskoczyła ze środka jak z procy. Prawie dwie godziny weselnych, hetero klimatów. Nawet jak dla własnej siostry, kobieta miała już dość. Weszła do środka i zaczęła rozglądać się za stoiskiem z ekspresem do kawy.

**_Kochanie. Nie powiem, żebym była uradowana, ale dla Kary to ważne. Musimy jej pomóc i nie możemy tak bardzo okazywać naszego niezadowolenia_** usłyszała za swoimi placami głos Maggie.

**_Wiem. Przeproszę ją jak tylko wrócimy do auta. Mam już jednak po dziurki w nosie tych ckliwych piosenek jak to on kocha ją. Chyba mnie rozumiesz?_** Alex mrugnęła do Maggie i podeszła bliżej by się do niej przytulić.

**_Ty.. Ty na serio nie chcesz takiego ślubu Mags?_** zapytała Alex nie patrząc kobiecie w oczy.

**_Serio chcesz o tym dyskutować na stacji benzynowej Danvers?_** odparła rozbawiona Maggie.

**_Ok, miejsce może dziwne, ale pytanie istotne._** **_Nie sądzisz?_** Alex nie chciała odpuścić tematu.

**_Tak całkiem na serio? Wolałabym małą uroczystość na plaży. Tylko my i najbliższe nam osoby. Bez wielkich sal i szarf. To źle?_** odpowiedziała nieco spłoszona Maggie.

**_Mam nadzieję, że plaża na tyłach domu rodziców będzie odpowiednia? Nie myśl sobie, że Cię wkręcam, ale zawsze marzyłam o ślubie właśnie tam_** odparła Alex i dopiero w tym momencie spojrzała w oczy swojej narzeczonej. Maggie pocałowała ją delikatnie i wyszeptała do ucha..

**_W takim razie jesteśmy umówione Danvers._** Obie kobiety uśmiechnęły się do siebie. Nabrały głęboko powietrza i ruszyły w kierunku Kary, żeby jakoś kolejny raz załagodzić sytuację.

       Dalsza droga minęła bez większych problemów. Może dlatego, że kobiety wspólnie wybrały piosenkę do pierwszego tańca. Maggie oparła swoją głowę o ramię Alex i zasnęła. Danvers domyślała się skąd wzięło się to zmęczenie u jej narzeczonej. Poprzedni wieczór na pewno kosztował ją wiele energii. Ostatecznie przez wczorajszy wieczór, Alex długo nie będzie mogła zjeść posiłku przy ich stole, albo nie wejdzie po schodach bez przywołania w pamięci wspólnych chwil z Maggie. Zgodnie z ich wcześniejszą umową, Maggie przyodziała bowiem strap-on i tak jak obiecała… Niecała przyjemność była po jej stronie. Spełniała każdą zachciankę Alex. Wedle wyszeptanych przez Alex słów, Maggie kochała się z nią. Tak samo wedle tym razem wykrzyczanych słów.. pieprzyła się z nią do utraty tchu.

      Alex ocknęła się ze swoich myśli, gdy samochód zatrzymał się na znajomym podjeździe. Byli na miejscu. Alex pogładziła jedwabiste włosy śpiącej kobiety.

**_Wstawaj piękna. Jesteśmy na miejscu. Mamy coś ważnego do zrobienia_** wyszeptała do zaspanej Maggie. Jej oczy momentalnie otworzyły się tak szeroko jak tylko się da. Spojrzała w stronę Kary. Nic na szczęście nie wskazywało, żeby cokolwiek słyszała czy domyślała się. Młoda Danvers za bardzo zajęta była znalezieniem w swojej torebce telefonu.

**_Jak dobrze, że jesteście kochani_** krzyczała już na progu Eliza. Podbiegła do auta i mocno przytuliła każdego z osobna. Zaraz za nią pojawił się Jeremiaha. Pomógł razem z Jamesem wnieść do środka wszystkie walizki. Wrócił do samochodu sprawdzić czy na pewno zabrali wszystko i wtedy zauważył, że Alex zachowuje się bynajmniej dziwnie. Razem z Maggie trzymała się kurczowo i jakby mogła wchodziłaby do domu okrężną drogą.

**_Aleksandro Danvers, czy Ty coś kombinujesz?_** zapytał poważnym tonem mężczyzna. Alex momentalnie stanęła jak wryta. Zawsze kiedy jej tato nazywał ją Aleksandrą oznaczało to tylko jedno - będzie miała kłopoty. Starała się odpowiedzieć cokolwiek, ale jedyne co to mamrotała pod nosem.

**_Wszystko w porządku Jeremiaha. Alex jest tylko trochę zmęczona po podróży. Jeśli to nie kłopot, to pójdę z nią na górę, żeby chwilę odpoczęła_** odpowiedziała w czas Maggie.

**_Jasne. Dobrze wiesz, gdzie będziecie spać_** chrząknął mężczyzna przypominając sobie ich ostatni pobyt i całą sprawę z seksem. Maggie tym razem ku swojemu zdziwieniu nawet się nie zarumieniła. Pokręciła tylko głową i w zabawny sposób pokazała jakby nie patrzeć swojemu przyszłemu teściowi język. Jeremiaha roześmiał się serdecznie. To był fakt uwielbiał tą kobietę. Za to jaka jest i dlatego jak zmieniła życie jego córki.

        Kiedy Alex i Maggie były już w pokoju, Alex zaczęła nerwowo chodzić od ściany do ściany. Skołowana Maggie siedziała na łóżku i czuła jak nerwy Alex powoli zaczynają udzielać się jej samej.

**_Alex powtórzę to już ostatni raz.._** zaczęła mówić Maggie. Nie chciała stawiać Alex w niekomfortowej sytuacji. Spojrzała na swój pierścionek i zaczęła go zdejmować z palca. W momencie kiedy Alex zorientowała się co robi Sawyer podbiegła do niej i ścisnęła mocno jej dłonie.

**_Co Ty wyprawiasz? Wiem, że trochę świruję, ale zrobiłam coś nie tak?_** Alex zachowywała się jak porzucony psiak.

**_Kochanie, widzę co się dzieję. Chodzisz z kąta w kąt. Już nawet Jeremiaha zauważył, że coś kombinujesz. Jeśli nie masz odwagi, albo czujesz, że to nie czas to spasujmy. Mamy czas.._** powiedziała pełna zrozumienia Maggie.

**_Zróbmy to dzisiaj. Nie czekajmy do Wigilii_** wyrzuciła z siebie Alex i było widać jakby poczuła wyraźną ulgę mówiąc to na głos. Maggie z zaskoczenia otworzyła lekko usta. Nie spodziewała się tego, że Alex będzie chciała podzielić się z wszystkimi tą informacją już dzisiaj. W planach chciały to zrobić po kolacji wigilijnej.

**_Już dzisiaj? Skąd ta nagła zmiana?_** zapytała zdezorientowana Maggie. Alex usiadła na łóżku. Chwyciła Maggie za rękę i głośno westchnęła.

**_Wiem, że umawiałyśmy się inaczej i głupio mi, że teraz tak kombinuję, ale ja do wigilii nie wytrzymam. Nie będę chodzić z zasłoniętą dłonią i kręcić dlaczego się tak zachowuję. Jestem szczęśliwa z tego powodu, że zostaniesz moją żoną i chcę, żeby najbliższe dla mnie osoby mogły się też cieszyć razem ze mną. Ok to różnica dwóch dni do wigilii ale.._ **

**_Ok piękna. Powiemy dzisiaj na kolacji. Możemy tak zrobić?_** wtrąciła Maggie. Alex wstrzymała oddech. Nie spodziewała się chyba, że Maggie tak to przyjmie. Choć minęło tyle czasu, to jeszcze reagowała zdziwieniem na partnerski związek. Z Maggie mogła dyskutować, powiedzieć czego oczekuje. Dobrze wiedziała, że z Sam musiałaby dla świętego spokoju przystać na jej opcje bez względu na swoje odczucia.

        Alex uśmiechnęła się tak szeroko jak tylko mogła. Patrząc na Maggie myślała sobie jak każdego dnia ta kobieta sprawia, że zakochuje się w niej mocniej i mocniej  wciąż na nowo. Pochyliła się i dała do zrozumienia, że chce Maggie pocałować. Kiedy kobieta również zaczęła zmniejszać odległość między ich ustami, Alex rzuciła się na Maggie, przewróciła ją na łóżko i zastosowała najgroźniejszą broń jaką posiadała. Maggie miała łaskotki. Po chwili na całym piętrze słychać było piski Maggie i błagania o litość.

**_Proszę Cię Alex przestań bo się dosłownie posikam. Za chwilę nie wytrzymam. Serio poddaje się_** piszczała na pełen głos Maggie. Pomimo tego, że Eliza i pozostali słyszeli krzyki dochodzące z pokoju, nikt nawet nie pomyślał, żeby interweniować. Jeremiaha i Eliza spojrzeli na siebie i uśmiechnęli się. Przez cały związek z Sam, nie słyszeli takiej radości w zachowaniu ich najukochańszej córki. Brakowało chyba wszystkim tej spontaniczności i beztroski. Danversowie przutulili się do siebie i Jeremiaha nie kryjąc wzruszenia powiedział

**_Nasza córka jest chyba nareszcie szczęśliwa Kochanie.._ **

**_Też tak myślę. Mam nadzieję, że Maggie uda się nie zmoczyć łóżka. Dopiero co przebrałam pościel_** roześmiała się szczerze Eliza i wróciła do przygotowywania kolacji.

        Kiedy obie kobiety zeszły do kuchni po jakiejś godzinie wszyscy śmiali się pod nosem. Maggie wiedziała, ze jej piski było słychać dosłownie wszędzie.

**_Widzę, że humory dopisują_** powiedziała z małym przekąsem w głosie Alex.

**_Gdybyście potrzebowały świeżej pościeli to jest tam gdzie zwykle_** chichotała Kara, mrugając wymownie do siostry.

**_Dziękujemy za troskę Młoda, ale nie ma takiej konieczności_** powiedziała Maggie i pokazała Karze język.

**_Kto by pomyślał, że w naszym domu zagoszczą jeszcze nastoletnie przepychanki i docinki słowne. Myślałam, że nasze córki to już dorosłe kobiety. Jednak to prawda, że każdy ma w sobie dziecko_** wtrąciła Eliza. Maggie podeszła do Kary i przytuliła się do jej ramienia. Alex patrząc na nie z boku, czuła jak jej serce przepełnia radość. Maggie bardzo szybko złapała z jej siostrą dobry kontakt. Już teraz bez większego starania stanowiła ważną część ich wspólnej rodziny.


	77. Chapter 77

**_Mamo, wszystko było przepyszne. Tato miał rację. Po świętach wszystkich czeka nas dieta_** zażartowała Alex, która nerwowo wycierała pod stołem spocone dłonie w swoje jeansy.

**_Do sierpnia muszę być w formie. To jeszcze sporo czasu_** zachichotała Kara i wzięła dokładkę. Maggie widziała narastające zdenerwowanie Alex. Chwyciła jej dłoń i mocno ścisnęła.

**_Dosyć tego objadania. Może razem z Alex posprzątamy ze stołu. Zrobimy wszystkim kawę i posiedzimy przy kominku? Ustalimy plan działania na jutro_** rzuciła Maggie i obie momentalnie poderwały się od stołu. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Alex zawsze była ostatnia do sprzątania, wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie z dziwną podejrzliwością. Od momentu przyjazdu Alex zachowywała się inaczej. Zwrócili na to uwagę już nie tylko jej rodzice, ale nawet James stawał się coraz to bardziej ciekawy z czego to wszystko wynika.

        Jeremiaha dołożył drewna do kominka. Wszyscy siedzieli jak na zebraniu. Nikt nie wiedział o co tak naprawdę chodzi.

**_W drodze do Was wybraliśmy piosenkę na nasz pierwszy_** taniec zaczęła nieśmiało Kara. Chciała jakoś rozładować narastające napięcie.

**_To cudownie Kochanie. Czyli kolejna rzecz załatwiona. Do sierpnia jeszcze czas, ale sama zobaczysz jak to zleci_** zwróciła się do niej serdecznie Eliza.

**_Chciałam tylko zaznaczyć, że my też miałyśmy w tym_** **_udział_** z dumą w głosie dodała Alex.

**_Lepiej do tego nie wracajmy ok?_** chrząknął wymownie James. **_Musimy jeszcze w tym samym składzie wrócić do domu_** dodał sarkastycznie.

**_Przecież przeprosiłam_** od razu zaczęła się bronić Alex. Eliza przewróciła oczami. Chyba wieki nie słyszała już takich przekomarzań.

**_A co tam z Twoją umową Alex? Nic nie mówisz. Chyba szykują się spore zmiany w Twoim życiu_** zagadnął Jeremiaha. Alex nabrała powietrza. Chwyciła Maggie za rękę i kiwając głową dała znać, że to najlepszy moment na podzielenie się ze swoją rodziną wiadomością o ich zaręczynach.

**_Szczerze mówiąc nowa umowa to nie jedyne zmiany w moim życiu_** powiedziała cicho kobieta. Alex czuła, że zasycha jej w ustach. Kiedy jej dłonie zaczęły drżeć poczuła mocny uścisk swojej narzeczonej.

**_Co mówiłaś Kochanie? Mówisz tak cicho, że ledwo Cię słychać_** powiedziała Eliza i sięgnęła po filiżankę z kawą. Alex zebrała się w sobie raz jeszcze i tym razem pełną piersią powiedziała

**_Praca to nie jedyna zmiana w moim życiu mamo. Skoro jesteśmy tutaj wszyscy chciałybyśmy podzielić się z Wami pewną wiadomością.. mianowicie.._ **

**_Wiedziałam. Wiedziałam. Co Ci mówiłam? Ona nie nosi biżuterii_** wystrzeliła Kara kompletnie psując całe napięcie. Eliza spojrzała na Alex, potem na Karę. Kompletnie nie rozumiała o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Wybita ze swojej mowy Alex dosłownie spaliła wzrokiem swoją siostrę.

**_Ja i Maggie zaręczyłyśmy się. Jeśli nikt nie będzie nic widział na przeszkodzie to chciałybyśmy wziąć ślub jeszcze przed weselem Kary i Jamesa_** powiedziała dosłownie na jednym wdechu Alex. Maggie obserwowała reakcję każdego po kolei. Tak jak się tego spodziewała zarówno Kara jak i James szczerze ucieszyli się na tą wiadomość. Bardziej bała się reakcji Elizy i Jeremiaha. Mama Alex zastygła z filiżanką przy ustach. Powoli odstawiła ją na stolik i zwróciła swój wzrok na swoją córkę i siedzącą obok powoli przerażoną Maggie. W salonie panowała kompletna cisza. Nawet piszcząca z radości Kara siedziała teraz cicho. Goszczący na twarzy Alex uśmiech bardzo powoli zaczął znikać. Jej rodzice nigdy nie starali się wpływac na jej decyzję. Patrząc jednak teraz na Elizę sama nie wiedziała co ma myśleć. Kobieta spojrzała na swojego męża, który również czekał na jej reakcję. Dom Danversów nie różnił się od innych domów. Władze miała kobieta. Widać to było teraz jasno i wyraźnie. Wszyscy oczekiwali na nadchodzącą tragedię. Ta wiadomość niczym rzucona bomba, musiała pochłonąć ofiary. Maggie ścisnęła mocno obie dłonie swojej narzeczonej. Mimo wszystko ciężko było jej uwierzyć w to, że mogło być aż tak dobrze. To życie. Nie piękna opowieść o zwykłej pielęgniarce w której zakochuje się kardiochirurg, biorą ślub i wszyscy akceptują ją - pielęgniarkę w rodzinie znanych lekarzy. Dobre sobie. Maggie oczy wypełniły się łzami. Kolejny raz w swoim życiu jest jednak niewystarczająca. Nagle z matni złych przeczuć wyrwał ją głos Elizy.

**_Rozumiem, że to już postanowione tak?_** zapytała obu kobiet ** _._** Alex wiedziała ** _,_** że nie może w tym momencie nie stanąć za swoją decyzją.

**_Tak mamo. To nasza wspólna decyzja i jeśli jej nie akcept…_** Alex wiedziała, że musi zaryzykować wszystko w imię swojej miłości do Maggie.

**_Kto się komu oświadczył?_** wtrąciła Eliza, kompletnie na zważając na to co mówiła Alex. W tym momencie do rozmowy próbował wtrącić się Jeremiaha, ale ruchem ręki został zastopowany. Maggie nie mogła zostawić Alex samej na placu boju. Alex była wszystkim co miała.


	78. Chapter 78

**_Kto się komu oświadczył?_** wtrąciła Eliza, kompletnie na zważając na to co mówiła Alex. W tym momencie do rozmowy próbował wtrącić się Jeremiaha, ale ruchem ręki został zastopowany. Maggie nie mogła zostawić Alex samej na placu boju. Alex była wszystkim co miała. 

**_Tak się składa, że to ja poprosiłam Alex o rękę. Kocham Państwa córkę i uczynię wszystko co w mojej mocy, żeby…_ **

**_Oj curuś, wiedziałam, że nie będziesz miała takich jaj, żeby samej złapać swoje szczęście_** powiedziała z uśmiechem pod nosem Eliza.

 ** _Słucham?_** powiedziała z niedowierzaniem Alex. Razem z Maggie miały teraz takie miny jak z resztą wszyscy obecni, jakby Eliza mówiła bynajmniej po chińsku.

 ** _Powiedziałam, że przypuszczałam, że nie będziesz miała takiej odwagi, żeby sięgnąć po swoje szczęście Kochanie. Dobrze, że Maggie się ogarnęła_** wstając z kanapy zaśmiała się Eliza i podeszłą do dwóch, kompletnie nie rozumiejących już teraz nic kobiet.

 ** _Nie pozostaje mi nic innego tylko przywitać Cię w naszej rodzinie Maggie_** powiedziała łagodnym głosem kobieta i rozłożyła szeroko ramiona by uściskac swoją   kolejną córkę. Maggie spojrzała na Alex i obie nie były do końca pewne, czy dobrze wszystko zrozumiały. Eliza uśmiechnęła się i widząc ich zmieszanie dodała

 ** _Przecież nie mogłabym wyobrazić sobie lepszej żony dla swojej córki. Widzę, że łączy Was coś szczególnego. Najważniejsze, że jesteście szczęśliwe. Doczekam się tego uścisku Maggie? Chyba nie odmówisz przyszłej teściowej_** zażartowała Eliza i czekała jak podejdzie do niej Maggie. Sawyer wstała i z nieśmiałością małego dziecka dała się przytulić. Nie trwało długo jak odwzajemniła uścisk a po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. Pomyślała, że od tej chwili zyskała mamę, której tak dawno nie miała.

 ** _Hej? Ty płaczesz? Maggie?_** zatroskała się Eliza, kiedy poczuła jej łzy na swoim ramieniu.

 ** _To nic. Daj jej chwilę_** wtrąciła Alex i podeszła, żeby wesprzeć swoją narzeczoną. Do kobiet podszedł Jeremiaha i z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i wziął w objęcia Alex i Maggie.

 ** _Czyli jednak będę Twoim teściem_** zaśmiał się Jeremiaha. Maggie spojrzała na niego i w zupełnie niekontrolowany sposób przytuliła się do niego.

 ** _Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mi nic nie powiedziałaś_** wtrąciła Kara, która podeszła do swojej siostry.

 ** _Młoda, to miała być niespodzianka, ale nawet nie wiesz jak mi było trudno to trzymać w tajemnicy tyle czasu_** westchnęła Alex.

 ** _Tyle czasu?_** powiedzieli chórem prawie wszyscy.

 ** _Mogę zapytać od jakiego czasu moja córka ma narzeczoną?_** zapytała Eliza z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem i zszokowaniem. Alex spojrzała na Maggie porozumiewawczo, jakby pytała o pozwolenie.

 ** _Pamiętacie kiedy wróciłyśmy z kolacji późno w nocy?_** nieśmiało zaczęła Alex.

 ** _No nie ukrywajmy. Tę noc chyba z Twoim tatą długo zapamiętamy_** chrząknęła Eliza. Tylko Kara z Jamesem nie rozumieli porozumiewawczych spojrzeń reszty towarzystwa.

 ** _Chcesz powiedzieć, że wróciłyście wtedy już po oświadczynach? I nie pisnęłyście ani słowa?_** Eliza aż usiadła kiedy uzmysłowiła sobie to wszystko.

 ** _Mamo, nie bądź zła. Nikt tego specjalnie nie planował. Tak jakoś samo wyszło. W sumie pierścionki kupiłyśmy dopiero w National City po powrocie_** zaczęła tłumaczyć się Alex.

 ** _Kochanie, nie mam Wam tego za złe. Nie spodziewałam się tego i tyle. Nie przypuszczałam, że w przyszłym roku czekają nas dwa wesela. To wielkie szczęście dla każdego rodzica_** uśmiechnęła się Eliza.

 ** _Chyba niekoniecznie dwa. W aucie dziewczyny mówiły, że wesele to nie ich bajka. Nie wiedzieliśmy tylko, że to były rozmowy na poważnie_** wtrąciła Kara.

 ** _Swoją drogą gratuluję siostra. Nie myślałam, że będę miała taką ekstra szwagierkę_** młodsza Danvers trąciła Maggie i uśmiechnęła się.

 ** _Nie pozostaje nam nic więcej tylko uczcić taką wiadomość. Nasza rodzina powiększa się o wspaniałą kobietę_** powiedział dumnie Jeremiaha i sięgnął do barku po butelkę whisky, którą już od roku trzymał na specjalne okazje. 

 ** _James podaj mi proszę szklanki. Myślę, że dzisiaj jest odpowiednia okazja. Moje dwie córki w przyszłym roku biorą ślub_** nie ukrywał swojej radości mężczyzna. Po chwili wszyscy wznieśli toast.

 ** _Co do Was_** Eliza wskazała na Alex i Maggie.

 ** _Nawet nie myślcie, że nie będziecie musiały wszystkiego opowiedzieć. Umieram z ciekawości jak wyglądały oświadczyny. Kwestia wesela.. Wasza decyzja. Dobrze o tym wiesz Alex, że nie będziemy ingerować. Pokazywać mi tu teraz bez gadania pierścionki_** uśmiechnęła się kobieta. Nie spodziewała się, że ten wieczór tak się zakończy. Od momentu kiedy zaręczyła się Kara, wiedzieli, że nie muszą się o nią martwic. Teraz serce matki było równie spokojne o Alex. Jej przyszła żona nie mogłaby być bardziej oddana.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 ** _Przez chwilę myślałam, że Eliza zrobi bynajmniej awanturę. Widziałaś jej wzrok? Ona nawet nie słuchała tego wszystkiego co mówiłyśmy_** wciąż przeżywała całą sytuację Maggie, leżąc już wygodnie z Alex w łóżku. Sawyer poczuła delikatny pocałunek na swoim ramieniu.

 ** _Nie będę kłamać. Przez chwilę też zwątpiłam, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę co powiedział mi tato już przy okazji naszej pierwszej wizyty, miałam pewność, że będą zachwyceni_** powiedziała Alex i przytuliłą się do Maggie przywierając do jej pleców. Wtuliła swoją twarz w szyję kobiety i mocno wciągnęła pachnące Maggie powietrze.

 ** _Zaraz… jak to przy pierwszej wizycie. Nie wspominałaś, żebyś rozmawiała na ten temat ze swoim tatą. Czy ja o czymś nie wiem_**? wzdrygnęła się Maggie. Alex zachichotała jej wprost do ucha.

 ** _Pamiętasz jak rozmawialiśmy zupełnie na żarty, że byłby Twoim teściem i takie tam? Kiedy żegnałam się z nim przed odjazdem, powiedział, że teściem takiej kobiety mógłby być już dzisiaj. Maggie.. trafiłaś prosto w ich serca chyba nawet szybciej jak w moje, albo oni szybciej to sobie uświadomili?_** zaśmiała się sama ze swoich słów Alex.

 ** _No racja. Nam to trochę zabrało czasu, przynajmniej_** **_Tobie_** powiedziała Maggie i w duchu czekała na to co odpowie jej Alex.

 ** _Mi? Co to ma znaczyć? Obie byłyśmy na zupełnie innych etapach swojego życia. Sama wiesz. Kiedy się poznałyśmy to byłam w stałym związku. A Ty uchodziłaś za najseksowniejsze hetero w szpitalu Sawyer_** powiedziała Alex i ugryzła swoją narzeczoną w ucho.

 ** _Mmm serio najseksowniejsze? Tego nie słyszałam. Jakoś nie zauważyłam tłumu adoratorów_** zamyśliła się Maggie.

 ** _Pewnie wszyscy ślinili się do Ciebie po kryjomu tak jak ja. Uwierz mi. Twoje przyjście do pracy nie było niezauważone w szpitalu_** odparła Alex i muskała swoim nosem szyję Maggie.

 ** _Czy Ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jak to nazwałaś? śliniłaś się do mnie? od jakiego momentu zwróciłaś na mnie uwagę? Nigdy Cię o to nie zapytałam_** dokończyła Sawyer i obróciła się twarzą do Alex, żeby móc obserwować jej reakcję.

 ** _Dałaś mi się we znaki już na pierwszym dyżurze_** szczerze uśmiechnęła się Alex.

 ** _Tak wiem, nie zapomnisz mi tego chyba do końca życia co? Bardziej chodzi mi o to kiedy spojrzałaś na mnie jak na kobietę w sensie, kiedy zauważyłaś, że Ci się podobam?_** Dociekała Maggie.

 ** _Wydaje mi się, że po tym jak walczyłyśmy z tymi pudłami w domu. Chyba wtedy odczułam tą dziwną energię między nami. No ale sama rozumiesz. Nie byłam wtedy singlem, a wiesz jak cenie sobie wierność i uczciwość_** powiedziała lekko skrzywiona Danvers. Maggie patrzyła na nią i nie mówiła ani słowa. Tak jakby czekała na dalszą część.

 ** _Później, sama wiesz jak to wszystko wyglądało. No i przez caly czas myślałam, że kobiety Cię nie interesują, więc.._** do jej wypowiedzi wtrąciłą się Maggie ** _._**

 ** _Ja zaczęłam się w Tobie zakochiwać już na samym początku. Wiedziałam jednak, że kogoś masz to raz. Dwa myślałam, że nie mam u Ciebie szans, sama rozumiesz.._** odparła zawstydzona kobieta.

 ** _Nie miałaś szans? O czym Ty mówisz. Chyba nie dałam Ci nigdy tego do zrozumienia co? Pamiętam do teraz, jak po kryjomu wąchałam Twoje włosy, no i ten wspólny taniec u Toma.. na samo wspomnienie robi mi się gorąco_** przegryzła swoje wargi Alex i wróciła myślami do tamtych ruchów, dotyku.

 ** _No tak, ciężko było o tym zapomnieć. Nawet nie wiesz jak byłam wtedy napalona, Danvers. Zawsze jednak myślałam, że nie należysz do moje ligi. Wzięta pani doktor i pielęgniarka. Sama posłuchaj jak to brzmi_** westchnęła Maggie. Kiedy usłyszała to Alex, coś w jej oczach błysnęło. Nie chciała aby właśnie w ten sposób myślała o nich jej przyszła żona. Chwyciła jedną dłoń Maggie i bez jakiegokolwiek skrępowania wsunęła ją za swoją bieliznę, tak by Maggie mogła poczuć jak jest wilgotna. Sawyer przestała oddychać. Nie spodziewała się tego. W momencie kiedy na palcach poczuła ciepło i to jak wilgotna jest jej narzeczona, niekontrolowanie oblizała swoje usta. Smak Alex….

 ** _Czujesz to? To prawda. Nie należę do Twojej czy jakiejkolwiek innej ligi. Mags.. ja należę tylko do Ciebie. I nigdy nie będzie miało dla mnie znaczenia czy jesteś pielęgniarką czy kimkolwiek innym. Jesteś najwspanialszą kobietą jaką poznałam w swoim życiu. Jesteś tą, na którą czekałam od samego początku.._** Maggie miała wrażenie jakby była odurzona. Słowa Alex i to co czuła na swoich palcach.. między udami Alex. To było niczym narkotyk, którego potrzebowała wciąż więcej i więcej.. nie odrywając wzroku od oczu Alex, Maggie  wyciągnęła rękę z jej majtek. Rozchyliła swoje usta i wysunęła język w taki sposób, ze Alex ostatkiem sił pohamowała się by się na nią nie rzucić. Z przymrużonymi oczami powolnym, przeciągliwym ruchem zlizała ze swoich palców słodko- słony smak Alex, wydając przy tym pomruk rozkoszy. Dla Alex i chyba nawet dla mnicha to było już za wiele. Chwyciła Maggie koszulkę, przyciągnęła ją mocno do siebie i nie panując już nad pożądaniem prawie zmiażdżyła jej usta swoimi. Natychmiast mogła poczuć swój smak w ustach Maggie. Nie zważając na to, że w pokoju obok śpią Kara i James, Alex zajęczała z rozkoszy i jeszcze mocniej wpiła się w usta swojej narzeczonej. Tak jakby chciała wyssać z nich  swój smak do ostatniej kropli. Maggie nie przerywając pocałunku zsunęła majtki Alex poniżej jej kolan, z dalszą pomocą Alex opadły całkowicie na łóżko. Maggie rozchyliła nogi Danvers. Znaczyła swoim językiem jej kostki, kolana. Gdy wilgotny język musnął wewnętrzną część uda, oddech Alex stał się szybszy. Czekała znierpliwiona, kiedy Maggie dotrze tam gdzie Alex chce. Maggie nie chciała, aby tak gotowa na nią Alex długo czekała. Widziała bowiem jak w oczekiwaniu na jej dotyk całe ciało kobiety napina się i pręży. Alex chwyciła mocno za prześcieradło. Budujące się w niej pożądanie sięgało już zenitu. Kobieta wiedziała, że to kwestia chwili i eksploduje.

 ** _Mags, doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa.._** urywanym głosem powiedziała Alex.

 ** _Powiedź czego potrzebujesz, jestem tutaj.._** szeptała Maggie z dumnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

 ** _Dotknij mnie, dobrze wiesz czego pragnę, znasz mnie tak dobrze.. Maggie.._** powtarzała Alex. Błagalny ton kobiety mówił sam za siebie. Jedyne o czym teraz myślała to Maggie. Sawyer musnęła językiem jej ociekającą pożądaniem pochwę. Ten smak, natychmiast uderzył jej do głowy. Nie planowała się śpieszyć. Swoim zwinnym językiem chciała zebrać całą Alex w swoich ustach. Wylizać ją do ostatniej krztyny. Powolne ruchy jej języka wyzwalały w Danvers zmysłowe pomruki. Wiedziała, że może całkowicie zaufać, leżeć tam bezbronna i ogarnięta spełnieniem. Była przecież z Maggie. Jej Maggie.


	79. Chapter 79

**_Nie wiem i nie chcę znać szczegółów, ale nie wiedziałam, że potrafisz wydawać takie dźwięki_** młoda Danvers zaczepiła Alex w kuchni. Kobieta przez chwilę czuła, jak się czerwieni. Kiedy zorientowała się czy ktoś jeszcze może ich usłyszeć spojrzała na Karę tymi maślanymi oczami i powiedziała

**_Siostra.. nie zrozum mnie źle.. kocham Maggie..i jeśli mam być szczera to najlepszy seks jaki miałam w całym swoim życiu. Jej mięśnie, język.. o matko ten język_** westchnęła Alex. Kara podniosła ręcę w oznace poddania się.

**_Mówiłam przecież, że nie chcę wiedzieć. Cieszę się Twoim szczęściem, ale nie przesadzajmy. Nie będę czekać na szczegóły. Wystarczy mi to co słyszałam w nocy_** powiedziała Kara i chwyciła kubek z kawą.

**_O cholera. Znowu.._** powiedziała pod nosem Alex mając w pamięci ich poprzednią wpadkę przy jej rodzicach. Nie mogła jednak powiedzieć, że czuje się winna. Czuła się tak szczęśliwa jak przez te wszystkie lata nie była.

**_Hej młoda. Gdzie Eliza? Chyba powoli trzeba się zabrać za przygotowania do wigilii co?_**   weszła energicznym krokiem do kuchni Maggie z pełnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

**_Poszła z Jamesem do garażu po jakieś ozdoby na kominek. No ale widzę, że dzisiaj masz tyle energii, że chyba dałabyś radę sama zrobić całą kolację. Chyba się porządnie wyspałaś co?_** docięła jej Kara z nieukrywaną satysfakcją. Maggie spojrzała na Alex trochę zmieszana. Nie musiała się domyślać o co chodzi Karze. Zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Nie byłaby jednak sobą gdyby nie podjęła próby odegrania. Pod tym względem była identyczna jak Alex. Bez żadnego skrępowania spojrzała na Karę i nalewając sobie kawy powiedziała

**_Wielu ludzi tak ma, że po udanym seksie ma sporo energii. To zastanawiające, ale tak jest. No a biorąc pod uwagę to co robiłyśmy z Twoją siostrą dziś w  nocy… uuu kochana. Dużo można by opowiadać. Myślę, że nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jaka jest naprawdę Twoja siostra. Te dłonie to istny skarb i nie mówię teraz o niej jak o kardiochirugu_** powiedziała rozmarzona Maggie i z satysfakcją obserwowała reakcję Kary.

**_Jesteście obie okropne. Robisz mi to samo co Alex zawsze robi Jamesowi. Ustalmy. Nie musimy wszystkiego sobie mówić ok? zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o to co dzieje się za drzwiami sypialni_** powiedziała lekko zgorszona Kara.

**_Hmm uściślijmy_** Maggie udała jakby nad czymś bardzo intensywnie myślała.

**_Czyli cała reszta na blacie kuchennym, podłodze, schodach i w jeszcze wielu innych miejscach jest do opowiedzenia?_** nie odpuszczała Maggie, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Nie mogła skłamać miała niezły ubaw ze swojej przyszłej szwagierki. Kara się dosłownie zapowietrzyła. Na twarzy zrobiła się purpurowa. Nie była w stanie powiedzieć czegoś sensownego, gęgała tylko coś pod nosem.

**_Kochanie. Wiem, że masz ubaw, ale daj już jej spokój. Widzisz, że zaczerwieniła się jak siostra zakonna_** wtrąciła się Alex, żeby ratować swoją siostrę.

**_No ale przecież sama zaczęła ten temat. Czy Ty myślisz, ze ja to robię specjalnie? Jak mogłaś tak pomyśleć_** droczyła się Maggie.

**_Kocham Cię. Jesteś jedyna na świecie. Dosłownie mogłabym Cię jeść łyżkami_** Alex podeszła do Maggie i pocałowała ją z wyraźną pasją i uwielbieniem.

**_Widzę, że humory dopisują. To najważniejsze. Czeka nas sporo pracy. No ale z takim składem dziewczęta to nie mam się co martwić o której zasiądziemy do stołu_** rzuciła od progu Eliza na widok całujących się kobiet i nieco speszonej Kary. Za nią wszedł do domu James z pełnym kartonem ozdób.

**_Kara, kochanie. Pojedziesz z nami po choinkę? Może trochę ochłoniesz? Twoja przyszła szwagierka jest w pewnych dziedzinach jeszcze lepsza od Twojej siostry_** odparł wyraźnie rozbawiony Jeremiaha. Nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że był w swoim gabinecie przez cały czas i mimo woli przysłuchiwał się kobiecej rozmowie. Tym razem na twarzach całej trójki kobiet widoczny był niewielki rumieniec wstydu.

**_Dajcie spokój z tym zawstydzeniem. Jesteśmy przecież wszyscy rodziną i jak tak na nas wszystkich patrzę to muszę przyznać, że całkiem fajną rodziną_** dodał Jeremiaha i poszedł zakładać buty. Alex spojrzała w tym momencie na Maggie. Twarz Maggie dosłownie promieniowała uśmiechem. Biorąc pod uwagę jej stosunki z własną rodziną, to co działo się tu i teraz było dla niej najważniejsze na świecie. Na nowo zyskała ciepło rodziny. Rodziny, która ją kocha, akceptuje, wspiera i potrzebuje.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Nie obraź się Kochanie, ale jak widzę jak kroisz te warzywa, to zastanawiam się jakim cudem jesteś takim wspaniałym kardiochirurgiem jak o Tobie mówią_** powiedziała Maggie i pocałowała Alex w policzek.

**_Nie wiem o czym Ty mówisz. Źle kroję? Staram się przecież. Mamo, mogłabyś mnie chociaż wesprzeć. Zobacz sama_** odpowiedziała Alex i pokazała Elizie pokrojoną już część, którą miała w misce. Kobieta spojrzała na miskę i na Maggie. Podeszła do Alex i gładząc ją po plecach tonem niczym jakby mówiła do pięciolatka zwróciła się do swojej córki

**_Alex, może jednak pójdziesz porozwieszać ozdoby na kominku? Ja i Maggie sobie poradzimy w kuchni. Może tak być?_** próbowała pohamować śmiech Eliza.

**_Ty Brutusie przeciwko mnie?_** rzuciła Alex i dociskając Maggie swoim ciałem do blatu oplotła ją swoimi ramionami. Maggie roztopiła się w jej objęciach.

**_Dosyć tych czułości, robota czeka..Proszę mi tu nie rozpraszać mojego najlepszego pracownika.._** Eliza zaczęła przeganiać Alex ręcznikiem kuchennym.

**_Dobra już uciekam. Radźcie sobie same. Tylko później nie chcę słuchać, że nic nie pomagałam. Pójdę do taty i Jamesa, oni bardziej docenią moją pomoc. A gdzie jest Kara? KARA!_** zawołała na pełen głos Alex.

**_Teraz mnie szukasz jak zostałaś wykopana z kuchni?_** odezwała się Kara, która została sama na placu boju przy ubieraniu choinki.

**_Od razu wykopana. Powiedzmy, że nie spełniłam standardów jakości. Z resztą może to i dobrze. Jako nowy ordynator kardiochirurgii muszę uważać na swoje dłonie_** zaczęła podmaślać sobie Alex.

**_Najlepiej będzie jak przejdziesz się z psem. Później już nie będzie na to czasu. On na pewno to doceni_** skwitowała całą sytuację Kara.

**_Jakie to wygadane. Szkoda, że rano taka nie byłaś.._** Alex trąciła swoją siostrę w ramię i poszła po kurtkę i buty. Wzięła ze sobą telefon i wyszła.

         Na dworze było już szarawo. Tej zimy nie mogli liczyć na śnieg. Za kilka godzin zasiądą do wspólnego stołu a pogoda daleka od świątecznej atmosfery. Rex faktycznie docenił spacer. Kiedy zeszli na plażę i Alex spuściła go ze smyczy biegał jak oszalały. Alex miała chwilę dla siebie. Przechadzając się plażą pomyślała o tym jak pięknie będzie wszystko wyglądać. Ustaliły bowiem wczoraj w nocy razem z Maggie, że nie ma innego miejsca gdzie chciałyby przysięgać sobie miłość do końca swoich dni, jak właśnie plaża za domem. Po ustaleniu z Karą i Jamesem, że nie mają nic przeciwko, obrączki chciały założyć na palec w czerwcu. Będzie wtedy już wystarczająco ciepło na ceremonię na dworze. Alex oczami wyobraźni zaczęła rozplanowywać gdzie rozstawią krzesła, w jakim kolorze będą kwiaty, kiedy poczuła, że jej telefon wibruję.

**_Widzisz Rex. Nie ma nas niecałe pół godziny i już się za nami stęsknili_** powiedziała kobieta do psa i wyciągnęła telefon z kieszeni. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie dzwonił nikt z domowników. Na ekranie wyświetlił się jej nieznany numer. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy odebrać, ale doszła do wniosku, że w wigilię chyba nikt nie będzie dzwonił z jakimiś głupotami.

**_Witam, Alex Danvers przy telefonie_** odebrała i usłyszała w telefonie jedynie ciężki oddech. Po drugiej stronie nikt nie odpowiedział na jej przywitanie.

**_Halo. Z kim rozmawiam? Kto dzwoni?_** próbowała się dowiedzieć lekko poirytowana Danvers. Po krótkiej chwili usłyszała głos Sam Arias. Z nerwów mocniej ścisnęła telefon.

**_  
_ **


	80. Chapter 80

**_Witam, Alex Danvers przy telefonie_** odebrała i usłyszała w telefonie jedynie ciężki oddech. Po drugiej stronie nikt nie odpowiedział na jej przywitanie.

**_Halo. Z kim rozmawiam? Kto dzwoni?_** próbowała się dowiedzieć lekko poirytowana Danvers. Po krótkiej chwili usłyszała głos Sam Arias. Z nerwów mocniej ścisnęła telefon.

**_To ja. Sam.. Chciałam złożyć życzenia na święta dla Ciebie i całej rodziny. Pewnie za chwilę będziecie jeść te wszystkie pyszności Elizy_** powiedziała tak jakby były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami.

**_Sam.. po co do mnie dzwonisz? Dziękuje za życzenia, ale chyba sama rozumiesz, że to trochę bynajmniej nie na miejscu. Nie uważasz?_** odpowiedziała jej Alex kompletnie pozbawionym emocji głosem.

**_Wiem, że nam nie wyszło, ale zawsze będziesz dla mnie ważna Alex. Bez względu na to ile minie czasu. Ciebie nie zapomina się tak łatwo wiesz.._** powiedziała Sam.

**_Wybacz, ale nie mam zamiaru z Tobą dłużej rozmawiać. Zwłaszcza w ten sposób. Sama wiesz, że nie miałaś problemów z tym, żeby o mnie zapomnieć.. dobrze wiesz co mam na myśli_** wycedziła przez zęby rozzłoszczona Alex.

**_Alex… ja Cię wciąż kocham_** powiedziała prawie szeptem Arias. Alex przystanęła na chwilę. Nie spodziewała się tego usłyszeć od niej już kiedykolwiek.

**_Sam.. nie dzwoń do mnie już proszę. Nasz czas już minął. Sama o tym zadecydowałaś_** westchnęła Alex i zakończyła rozmowę. Wsunęła telefon spowrotem do kieszeni, naciągnęła na głowę kaptur kurtki i ruszyła przed siebie.

        Sam usłyszała zakończenie połączenia. Odłożyła telefon na ławę. Siedziała sama w ich niegdyś wspólnym mieszkaniu. Nalała sobie kolejną lampkę wina i wróciła do oglądania wspólnych zdjęć jej i Alex.

                  ------------------------------------------------------------

        Danvers wróciła do domu wyraźnie zmieniona. Telefon od Sam totalnie wyprowadził ją z dobrego świątecznego nastroju. Zdjęła kurtkę i podeszła do kominka, żeby się trochę ogrzać. Z kuchni dobiegały głośne śmiechy i rozmowy. Choinka stała już ubrana w salonie.

_Nie mogę pozwolić by Sam zepsuła mi moje pierwsze święta z Maggie. Jaką trzeba mieć czelność, żeby po tym wszystkim jeszcze zadzwonić i mówić takie_ rzeczy myślała Alex pocierając swoje dłonie, żeby je rozgrzać. Poczuła na biodrach znajomy dotyk Maggie. Obróciła się do niej przodem i robiła co mogła, żeby tylko nie dać po sobie poznać, że coś jest nie tak.

**_Słyszę, że macie tam naprawdę wesoło w kuchni_** od razu zagadnęła Maggie, żeby odwrócić jej uwagę.

**_Twoi rodzice opowiadali nam jak wyglądały Wasze pierwsze święta po adopcji Kary. Z ich opowieści wynika, że nie byłyście kochającymi siostrami na samym początku. I te wszystkie numery jakie sobie robiłyście na złość. Kto by pomyślał Kochanie_** szczuła ją Maggie. Alex uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i weszła razem z Sawyer do kuchni.

**_Widzę, że zostawiam Was dosłownie na pół godziny, a Wy już opowiadacie rodzinne anegdoty. Aż dziwne, że nie oglądacie zdjęć z dzieciństwa_** zagadnęła Alex.

**_Masz rację. To dopiero będzie ubaw_** stwierdziła Eliza i natychmiast ruszyła w kierunku gabinetu, gdzie znajdywały się albumy ze zdjęciami.

**_Mamo! Teraz to sobie już chyba żartujesz. Możecie dać już spokój z tą rodzinną sielanką? Chociaż raz nie róbcie sobie ze mnie żartów i to jeszcze w obecności Maggie, ok?_** wybuchła zupełnie niezrozumiale dla reszty Alex. Kobieta była w środku przepełniona złością. Nie dała już rady tego kontrolować. Wszystkich oczy zwróciły się w jej stronę. Alex z gniewem na twarzy odwróciła się i pobiegła schodami na górę. Po chwili słychać było trzaśnięcie drzwi. Zapanowała krępujaca cisza. Nikt nie wiedział skąd taka reakcja Alex.

**_Eee to chyba nie był świąteczny duch świąt. Co ją ugryzło? Przecież nikt nie chciał jej ośmieszyć_** mówiła z zatroskaniem Kara.

**_Maggie.. porozmawiasz z nią? Chyba bardziej będzie czekać na Ciebie jak na kogoś z nas. Za dwie godziny siadamy do kolacji. Trochę kiepski humor na to. Sama przyznasz_** …stwierdziła Eliza. Faktycznie Alex zachowała się jakby coś w nią wstąpiło.

**_Tak, tak. Już do niej pójdę. Dajcie nam chwilę ok?_** **_Przepraszam za Alex.._** powiedziała zasmucona Maggie. Kobieta nie miała pojęcia skąd taka reakcja u Alex. Jaki był powód takiego wzburzenia. Weszła powoli na górę i stanęła przed zamkniętymi drzwiami. Dopiero po chwili delikatnie zapukała, bez odpowiedzi.

**_Alex, to ja Maggie. Mogę wejść?_** i tym razem nikt nie odpowiedział.

**_Danvers, wiesz dobrze, że i tak się stąd nie ruszę, dopóki do Ciebie nie wejdę_** mówiła do zamkniętych drzwi Sawyer. Alex leżała zwinięta na łóżku. Słyszała głos Maggie, a do jej oczu cisnęły się łzy. Od tak dawna potrafiła sobie radzić bez Sam. Miała Maggie, kobietę na którą chyba szczerze w pełni nie zasługiwała. Była na siebie wściekła, że po tej rozmowie z Sam targały nią takie emocje. Powinna przecież być na to całkowicie obojętna. Sam już nie należała do jej świata. Jednakże potrafiła wzbudzić w niej taki gniew. Gniew z którym nie potrafiła sobie sama poradzić. Alex usłyszała jak otwierają się drzwi. Maggie nie weszła jednak do środka. Oparła się o wpół otwarte drzwi i ze smutkiem spojrzała na Alex.

**_Naprawdę chcesz zostać sama? Nie musimy rozmawiać. Możemy sobie tylko razem posiedzieć jeśli chcesz_** nieśmiało zaproponowała Maggie. Alex spojrzała na nią i uśmiechnęła się.

**_Nie zasługuję na Ciebie, Maggie. Jesteś taka dobra. Przepraszam. Nie powinnam była tak zareagować. Przepraszam Cię_** zaczęła tłumaczyć się Alex.

**_Kochanie, to nie mnie powinnaś przepraszać. Zejdziesz na dół?_** zapytała z delikatnym uśmiechem Maggie.

**_Daj mi jeszcze chwilę dobrze? Trochę mi głupio za moją rekcję. Za chwilę pojdę na dół_** powiedziała skruszona Alex.

**_Ok. Kocham Cię_** odpowiedziała Maggie i zaczęła zamykać drzwi, kiedy usłyszała głos Alex

**_Możesz ze mną zostać? Proszę?_** Alex miała głos jak małe dziecko.

**_Alex? Możesz mi powiedzieć co się stało? Przecież wszystko było ok, zanim poszłaś z Rexem na spacer. Spotkałaś kogoś?_** Maggie starała się zrozumieć.

**_Dzwoniła Sam_** powiedziała bez ogródek Alex. W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Maggie nie chciała dać po sobie poznać, że wzdrygnęła się na samo imię Sam.

**_Zadzwoniła, żeby złożyć życzenia. I powiedzieć że mnie ciągle.._** Alex nie wiedziała czy powinna powiedzieć to co miała na myśli.

**_Co Cię?_**.. próbowała wyciągnąć z niej Maggie, chociaż domyślała się o co może chodzić. Milczała przez chwilę, ale te wszystkie emocje, które właśnie teraz się w niej zebrały.. Maggie dosłownie wybuchła.

**_Alex, jeśli zaczęłaś coś mówić to skończ proszę, albo wiesz co? Nie mów już nic. Mam dość. Co Ci powiedziała, że tęskni? Że wciąż Cię kocha? Pewnie to nawet i prawda. To Ty sama musisz wiedzieć co to dla Ciebie znaczy. Sądząc po Twojej obecnej reakcji to znaczy to dla Ciebie chyba więcej jak myślałam. Ty sama musisz wiedzieć, czego pragniesz, potrzebujesz. I wiesz co? Daj mi znać jak już coś ustalisz_** powiedziała ze zdecydowaniem w głosie Sawyer i wyszła z pokoju. Kiedy schodziła po schodach była wściekła. Dopiero co cieszyła się rodzinną atmosferą świąt. Miała wszystko o czym nawet nie  marzyła w całym swoim życiu. I nagle jeden telefon..

        Alex uświadomiła sobie co właśnie powiedziała do niej Maggie. Zerwała się z łóżka i popędziła w stronę schodów. Przecież ostatnie czego chciała to pokłócić się z Maggie. Zbiegła na dół i rozejrzała się po salonie. Nigdzie nie było Maggie.

**_Mamo, widziałaś może Maggie? Przed chwilą schodziła na dół. Nie widzę jej nigdzie_** zapytała Alex, strając się nie panikować. Po minie Elizy było widać, że sytuacja między Maggie a nią nie umknęła już niczyjej uwadze.

**_Maggie wyszła. Zeszła z góry i od razu wyszła z domu. Alex, nie wiem o co dokładnie chodzi, ale zastanów się dziecko co Ty wyprawiasz. Masz wspaniałą narzeczoną, która skoczyłaby za Tobą w ogień. Doceń to. Pamiętaj też, że nawet już o zdobytą miłość trzeba cały czas walczyć._** Słowa Elizy były mocne, Alex wiedziała jednak, że w pełni na nie zasługuje. Szybko założyła buty, zarzuciła na siebie kurtkę i wyszła. Musiała porozmawiać z Maggie. Wytłumaczyć jej, że nie czuję do Sam już nic. Ten telefon nic dla niej nie znaczy. Był jedynie zaskoczeniem, niemiłym wspomnieniem z dawnych lat.

       Na dworze robiło się już ciemno. Dochodziła przecież powoli piętnasta. Za niecałe dwie godziny, rodzina Danvers miała zasiąść do wspólnego wigilijnego stołu. Alex przyspieszyła kroku, kiedy w oddali na plaży zobaczyła stojącą Maggie.

**_Maggie, przepraszam. Wybacz mi. Nie chcę, żebyś myślała, że Sam znaczy dla mnie jeszcze coś więcej. Wiesz przecież, że Cię kocham, Maggie? Powiedź coś proszę.._** Alex mówiła coraz ciszej. Czekała na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jej strony i nic. Maggie patrzyła w zburzone morze i milczała. Alex czuła, że nie jest już w stanie powstrzymać łez.

_Sara miała rację. Tylko ja potrafię coś tak spierdo**_ przywołała w głowie słowa kobiety.


	81. Chapter 81

**_Maggie, przepraszam. Wybacz mi. Nie chcę, żebyś myślała, że Sam znaczy dla mnie jeszcze coś więcej. Wiesz przecież, że Cię kocham, Maggie? Powiedź coś proszę.._** Alex mówiła coraz ciszej. Czekała na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jej strony i nic. Maggie patrzyła w zburzone morze i milczała. Alex czuła, że nie jest już w stanie powstrzymać łez.

 _Sara miała rację. Tylko ja potrafię coś tak spierdo**_ przywołała w głowie słowa kobiety.

 ** _Alex.._** zaczęła mówić Maggie.

 ** _Dobrze wiesz, że nie chodzi o to, że masz mnie kolejny raz przepraszać. Po prostu nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć. Wiem co łączyło Cię z Sam i może dlatego, kiedy widzę jak reagujesz na każdy kontakt z nią mam prawo mieć wątpliwości. Nigdy nie rozumiałam tych wszystkich kobiet, które żądały od swoich partnerek zerwania kontaktów ze swoimi byłymi. Powoli jednak zaczynam je rozumieć. Za każdym razem, gdy słyszę jej imię, część mnie boi się, że do niej wrócisz._** Maggie spuściła głowę w dół i wbiła wzrok we własne buty.

 ** _Jeśli między Wami jeszcze coś jest.. jeśli nadal ją kochasz.. po prostu powiedz. Nie zniosę tego dłużej. Nie jestem tak silna jak myślisz…_** głos Maggie brzmiał tak jakby za chwilę miała całkowicie opaść z sił. Cała ta sytuacja, huśtawka związana z Sam kosztowała ją zbyt wiele.

 ** _Kiedy zadzwoniła.. wróciło do mnie to wszystko. Ta cała krzywda, jaką mi wyrządziła. Nie wiem dlaczego znów poczułam ten sam ból z jakim przez tak długi czas walczyłam. Powiedziałam jej, że ma do mnie więcej nie dzwonić. Maggie.. jestem teraz z Tobą i to Ciebie chce nazywać swoją żoną._** Alex czekała na to co odpowie jej kobieta. Panowała jedynie cisza.

 _Pamiętaj, że nawet już o zdobytą miłość trzeba cały czas walczyć_ słowa jej mamy zaczęły coraz głośniej wybrzmiewać w jej głowie. Stała teraz razem z Maggie na kompletnie pustej plaży i zastanawiała się co może jeszcze zrobić, powiedzieć. Po dłuższej chwili poczuła aksamitną dłoń Maggie. Kobieta splotła ich dłonie we wspólnym uścisku.

 ** _Chodźmy Danvers. Już czas wracać. W końcu to nasze pierwsze wspólne święta_** powiedziała Maggie i spojrzała na Alex, która patrzyła na nią z pewną niepewnością.

 ** _I jeszcze jedno Alex.._** zaczęła pewnym głosem Sawyer.

 ** _Od dziś nie będziemy już rozmawiać o Sam. Ten temat jest skończony. Wiem, że możesz mieć z nią kontakt w pracy. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Proszę tylko o to, aby była to wasza jedyna forma kontaktu_** skończyła Maggie i zanim ruszyły w kierunku domu, Alex pocałowała ją tak, jakby miała jej już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć. Chciała pokazać tym pocałunkiem, jak wiele dla niej znaczy, jak bardzo jej potrzebuje.

        Kiedy wróciły do domu, wszyscy patrzyli na nie badawczo. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział czego ma się spodziewać. Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko i tak jakby obok. Eliza spojrzała na swoją starszą córkę i gdy zobaczyła jej promienny uśmiech, kamień spadł jej z serca. Jako matce, ciężko było jej patrzeć na to jak jej dziecko swoimi złymi, pochopnymi decyzjami, zachowaniem marnuje swoją szansę na szczęśliwe życie. Jednak gdy wróciły razem i usiadły na kanapie wiedziała, że może być już spokojna. Alex widząc wszystkich miny przeprosiła za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Nie potrzebowały wszystkich wtajemniczać w swoje prywatne sprawy, dlatego Alex wszystko zrzuciła na kark tego, że za parę dni rozpocznie już oficjalnie pracę jako ordynator i jak duży to dla niej stres. Nikt nie dopytywał. Ważne, że byli wszyscy i stanowili rodzinę.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

          **_Nie mogę uwierzyć, że już jest po świętach i musicie wracać_** nie kryła smutku Eliza. Razem z Jeremiaha pomogli zapakować im wszystko do samochodu. Oprócz swoich walizek każdy dostał bowiem spory zapas jedzenia.

          **_Mamo, nie przesadziłaś z ilością jedzenia_** roześmiała się Alex widząc ich przydział. Po wzroku swojej mamy wiedziała już co odpowie i wyprzedziła jej słowa

          **_Tak wiem, nie ma jak domowe jedzenie, a z moim gotowaniem bla bla.. co roku to samo, ale przecież od teraz już będzie inaczej. Maggie robi cuda w kuchni_** rozmarzyła się Alex.

          **_W takim razie zapiszę sobie, że w przyszłym roku to my przyjedziemy do Was na wigilię. Co Wy na to?_** mówiła całkiem serio Eliza.

 ** _Nie ma najmniejszego problemu. Jesteśmy umówieni. Z przyjemnością ugoszczę moich już wtedy teściów_** zażartowała Maggie.

 ** _A nawiązując do ślubu. Bardzo Was tylko proszę o tą wizytę o której rozmawiałyśmy najpóźniej w marcu. Jesteśmy z tatą zaszczyceni, że chcecie aby Wasz ślub odbył się na plaży, ale do czerwca tak naprawdę niewiele czasu, same rozumiecie_** tłumaczyła się Eliza.

 ** _Oj mamo. Damy radę. Przecież Kara jest w temacie. Na pewno nam coś podpowie, prawda siostra?_** Alex z uśmiechem na twarzy zapytała młodszą Danvers. Nie chciała, aby Kara czuła, że jej ślub, przygotowania są mniej ważne.

 ** _Jasne, że pomogę. Musisz się spieszyć, dopóki Maggie nadal chce zostać Twoją żoną_** buchnęła śmiechem młodsza Danvers. Wszyscy roześmiali się z żartu. Dobrze, że nikt oprócz Alex nie wiedział o czym teraz myślała. Jak słowa, które wypowiedziane były w żartach w rzeczywistości ją przeraziły. Wiedziała jaka jest i potrafi być. Podświadomie naprawdę się bała, czy Maggie się nie rozmyśli.

          ------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ląduję o 18. Będziesz w stanie mnie odebrać Danvers czy mam brać taksówkę._

**_Maggie, Kochanie. Sara właśnie napisała o której ląduję. Myślę, że będzie jej miło, jeśli ją odbierzemy osobiście z lotniska. Co Ty na to?_** zapytała pełna entuzjazmu Alex. Kiedy Sara ostatecznie przystała na ich propozycję wspólnego Sylwestra, Alex nie posiadała się z radości. Nie widziały się już dosyć dawno. Ponadto Alex miała nadzieję na szczerą rozmowę z Sarą. Nie chciała martwić Maggie swoimi obawami o powrót do pracy i współpracę z Sam. Bo niby co miała powiedzieć, że się boi, bo wie na ile stać Arias? Tego nie mogła powiedzieć Maggie.

 ** _Jasne, że tak. Nawet niech nie myśli o taksówce. Wspaniale, że udało się ją przekonać do tego przyjazdu. Bardzo ją polubiłam_** przyznała Maggie. Wiedziała, że Alex zżyła się z Sarą. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że Alex pewnie potrzebuje się komuś wygadać.

 ** _Mam nawet lepszy pomysł. Ja zrobię dla nas coś pysznego do jedzenia, a Ty pojedziesz na lotnisko_** powiedziała Maggie i po minie swojej narzeczonej widziała, jak bardzo trafiła z tą propozycją. Alex próbowała do końca udawać, że jest jej to kompletnie bez różnicy. W głębi jednak układała już w głowie to wszystko co musiała z siebie wyrzucić.

          -------------------------------------------------------------------------

        Kiedy na zegarze dochodziła siedemnasta, Alex zaczęła się powoli zbierać. Nie chciała, żeby Sara na nią czekała przez korki.

 ** _Będę się zbierać. O tej godzinie pewnie będą korki. Dam Ci znać kiedy będziemy wracać_** powiedziała Alex i pocałowała Maggie, która przygotowywała dla nich kolacje.

 ** _Pewnie. I wiesz co? Nie śpieszcie się_** odparła Maggie. Alex spojrzała na nią z zapytaniem. Nie wiedziała co to ma znaczyć. Przecież Maggie sama ją namawiała, żeby zaprosić Sarę. Dlaczego teraz sprawia wrażenie niezadowolonej?

 ** _Nie patrz tak na mnie Kochanie. Pewnie chcesz z Sarą pogadać o wszystkim. Wlećcie na jakąś szybką kawę. Daj znać jak będziecie w okolicy._** Alex stała bez słowa. Jedyne o czym myślała to jakim cudem ta wspaniała kobieta stojąca przed nią chce zostać jej żoną. Podeszła do Maggie i przytuliła się do niej. Jej ręce mocno ścisnęły jej pośladki. Maggie westchnęła z zaskoczenia. Alex pocałowała ją. Powoli bez pośpiechu, głęboko. Maggie wplotła ręce we włosy Alex i przyciągnęła ją jeszcze bliżej do siebie.

 ** _Jesteś najlepszą narzeczoną na świecie_** wyszeptała Alex, kiedy ich usta się rozdzieliły. Sawyer uśmiechnęła się i klepnęła Alex w pośladek.

 ** _Leć Danvers bo za chwilę się spóźnisz. Czekam na Was. Uważaj na siebie. Kocham Cię, pamiętaj o tym_** powiedziała Maggie i wzrokiem odprowadziła kobietę do drzwi. Gdy tylko usłyszała jak samochód ruszył z podjazdu chwyciła za telefon.

**_Hej przepraszam, że dzisiaj truję Ci tyłek ale to dosyć ważna sprawa…_ **


	82. Chapter 82

         Alex czekała przy bramce i wypatrywała swojej przyjaciółki. Był dzień przed Sylwestrem. Ruch na lotnisku był obłędny. Każdy spieszył się do swoich domów.

**_A niech mnie. Danvers. Chyba narzeczeństwo Ci służy. Wyglądasz bosko_** powiedziała Sara jak tylko podeszła do Alex. Kobiety przywitały się serdecznie. Tylko zbyt długi uścisk Alex, wzbudził w Sarze dziwne podejrzenia.

**_Hej Mała. Wszystko w porządku? Chyba musimy pogadać co? Zadzwoń do Maggie, powiedz, że lot miał opóźnienie i pogadamy._** Alex nie odrywając się od Sary powiedziała.

**_Nie muszę dzwonić. Sama zaproponowała, żebyśmy wleciały gdzieś na kawę i pogadały na luzie._** Sara spojrzała na Alex i pokiwała głową

**_Gdzie Ty znalazłaś tą kobietę Danvers?_** Zaśmiała się i ruszyły razem do auta.

          Alex i Sara siedziały w małej restauracji i czekały na swoją kawę. Nie chciały zamawiać nic do jedzenia, wiedziały, że Maggie czeka na nie z kolacją.

**_Nie traćmy czasu Danvers. O co chodzi co? Bo ewidentnie coś Cię męczy. Coś nie tak z pracą? Jeśli chodzi o sprawy w Seattle idą po naszej myśli. Dogaduję szczegóły odnośnie ugody. Max Lord pójdzie z torbami. Już moja w tym głowa, żeby ten zbokol już nikogo nie dotknął_** zaśmiała się chytrze Sara. Spojrzała na Alex i widziała, że coś co ją męczy nie jest pracą.

**_Dobrze wiesz, że nie chodzi o pracę. W sumie to sama nie wiem o co chodzi_** kręciła głową Alex.

**_Nie dogadujesz się z Maggie? Mów Danvers bo nie będę kombinować._** Sara chciała jej pomóc, ale nie chciała jej tak ciągnąć za język.

**_Z Maggie.. z Maggie ok. Do momentu kiedy znowu czegoś nie spier***_** wyrzuciła Alex.

**_Danvers, na ogół jestem bardzo wnikliwa i domyślna, ale myślałam, że będąc na urlopie nie muszę. Co masz znowu spierd** przecież się zaręczyłyście tak? Twoi rodzice za nią szaleją, podobnie jak Ty_**. Kobieta spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę i czekała na odpowiedz,.  **_To przez Sam_** powiedziała cicho Alex i spuściła wzrok na podłogę. Sara poczuła jak podnosi się jej ciśnienie.

**_Chcesz powiedzieć, że po tym wszystkim.. nie, nie rozumiem. Co z Sam? Przecież pamiętam jak piszczałaś mi z radości do telefonu, kiedy zaręczyłaś się z Maggie. Ty potrafisz o niej mówić przez cały dzień i noc. Co do tego wszystkiego ma ta zdzira Sam_** kobieta nie kryła swoich emocji.

**_Dzwoniła do mnie w święta. Sprawiała wrażenie lekko wstawionej. Przyznała, że wciąż mnie kocha i nie może o mnie zapomnieć.._** Alex czuła jakby wyrzucała z siebie to wszystko co leżało jej na sercu od świąt. Sara patrzyła na nią i czekała na ciąg dalszy. Kiedy zobaczyła, że Alex nie wie co ma dalej powiedzieć wzięła głęboki wdech.

**_Danvers, chyba nie powiedziałaś tego Maggie prawda? Nie jesteś aż tak głupia. Proszę powiedz, że Maggie nic nie wie o tym telefonie_** mówiła Sara i z niedowierzaniem kręciła głową. Kiedy spojrzała bowiem na Alex wiedziała, że nie ma się co łudzić. Alex Danvers faktycznie ma wielki talent do zepsucia tego co dla niej dobre.

**_Nie mogłam jej nie powiedzieć. Nie chcę mieć przed nią tajemnic_** zaczęła się tłumaczyć Alex.

**_To nie jest kwestia tajemnic. Pomyślałaś chociaż przez chwilę o Maggie. Jak ona mogła się poczuć. Sam to Twoja była. Byłaś z nią sporo czasu. Nie możesz mówić swojej obecnej, nie oszukujmy się zajebi** dziewczynie.. ba, narzeczonej o tym jak Twoja była wyznaje Ci miłość w święta. O czym Ty myślałaś? Zachowujesz się jakby to był Twój pierwszy związek z kobietą. Aż się boję zapytać co na to wszystko Maggie_** grzmiała już teraz Sara.

**_Była zła, smutna. Powiedziała, że mam się zastanowić czego chcę i dać jej znać jak coś ustalę. Udało mi się ją przekonać, że Sam nic dla mnie nie znaczy_** odparła Alex i nawet nie zdarzyła powiedzieć nic więcej bo w słowo weszła jej Sara.

**_To co znaczy udało mi się? Danvers do cholery. Co Ty wyprawiasz? Stąpasz po cienkim lodzie. Kiedyś obudzisz się sama na własne życzenie. Wtedy nikt nie będzie słuchał Twoich tłumaczeń_** powiedziała przyciszonym głosem Sara, kiedy podszedł kelner z ich zamówieniem.

**_Nie czepiaj się każdego słowa. Powiedziałam Maggie prawdę. Ona wie, że ją kocham. Nie chcę nikogo innego. Martwię się jednak Sam. Ona łatwo nie odpuszcza. To silna kobieta. Boję się, że będzie chciała coś namieszać między mną a Maggie_**. Sara spojrzała na kobietę i widziała, że Danvers nie żartuje.

**_Dopóki będziesz szczera sama ze sobą i z Maggie to Sam nic nie zdziała. Nie możesz jej jednak dać nawet cienia zwątpienia. Nie musisz, a wręcz nie możesz z nią utrzymywać jakichkolwiek relacji. Dla Twojego i Maggie dobra. Alex, znalazłaś kogoś kto kocha Cię bezgranicznie, wspiera Cię. Proszę Cię jako przyjaciółka. Nie zmarnuj tego. Nie skrzywdź Maggie. Ona na to nie zasługuje, dobrze o tym wiesz_** westchnęła cicho Sara.

**_Nie musisz mi tego mówić. Miłość Maggie to najlepsze co mi się trafiło w życiu. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Nie jestem aż tak głupia Sara_** uśmiechnęła się pod nosem Alex.

**_Wiesz, że nie myślę na serio, że jesteś głupia, prawda? Martwię się o Ciebie. Ty czasami zrobisz coś a później dopiero pomyślisz. Pamiętaj, że masz bardzo dużo do stracenia_** **_Alex_** powiedziała zatroskana Sara i wzięła łyk kawy.

**_Mylisz się Sara_** odparła Alex i zwróciła na siebie całą uwagę kobiety.

**_Teraz do stracenia mam wszystko_** dokończyła cicho Danvers i uśmiechnęła się smutno.

**_Dosyć tych klimatów. Maggie to Twoja przyszła żona. Tylko ona się liczy. Masz zrobić wszystko, żeby była z Tobą szczęśliwa. Dopijaj tą kawę i pędzimy do niej. Wspominałaś też coś o kolacji, a ja jestem trochę głodna_** zaśmiała się Sara i chwyciła mocno dłoń Alex. Po chwili zmierzały już w kierunku auta.

          --------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Maggie co jest takiego ważnego, że nie może poczekać do jutra. Przecież widzimy się na zabawie prawda?_** odpowiedział jej zmieszany Winn odbierając telefon.

**_Słuchaj, jesteś moim lekarzem prowadzącym tak czy nie?_** mówiła Maggie nie zważając na jego zdegustowanie w głosie.

**_Oczywiście, że jestem. Coś się dzieję? Źle się czujesz?_** mężczyzna od razu zmienił ton.

**_Czuję się wspaniale i w tym właśnie problem. Ja nie mogę wrócić do pracy dopiero za miesiąc. Muszę wrócić już po nowym roku. Jako mój lekarz możesz przecież o tym zadecydować tak?_** **_Będę się trzymać Twoich wszystkich zaleceń, no i będziesz mnie miał cały czas na oku._** **_Nie daj się prosić._** Ton Maggie był już przesłodki. Gdyby Winn nie wiedział, że Maggie nie interesują faceci mógłby pomyśleć, że z nim flirtuje.

**_Sawyer, możesz mi powiedzieć o co chodzi? Skąd ta decyzja. Wcześniej nie miałaś obiekcji co do zwolnienia. Coś się dzieję? Pytam jako przyjaciel, nie jako lekarz_** w głosie Winna słuchać było zmartwienie.

**_Po prostu muszę wrócić do pracy. Być w szpitalu ok? Winn to nie jest rozmowa na telefon. Zaraz po nowym roku wlecę do Ciebie i załatwimy papiery, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu ok? i proszę nie jak lekarza, ale jak przyjaciela Winn_** dodała Maggie.

**_Ok Sawyer, ale musisz mi wszystko powiedzieć. Inaczej nie wydam Ci zdolności. A jeszcze jedno. James mówił, że szykujecie z Alex na jutro jakąś bombę. O co chodzi?_** Winn brzmiał jak małe podekscytowane dziecko.

**_Bombę? Nie wiem co James miał na myśli. Może to, że to mój ostatni rok jako Sawyer_** odpowiedziała rozbawiona Maggie. Winn był jej przyjacielem. Nie mogła już dłużej tego przed nim ukrywać.

**_Nic z tego nie rozumiem Maggie. O czym Ty mówisz?_** Winn kompletnie nie zrozumiał co miała na myśli.

**_Oj Winn, nie załamuj mnie. Jeśli jednak się domyślisz o co chodzi, to zostaw to proszę jeszcze do jutra dla siebie ok?_** szczerze rozbawiona kobieta zakończyła połączenie i spojrzała na zegarek. Miała jeszcze sporo czasu, przed przyjazdem Alex i Sary.


	83. Chapter 83

**_Kochanie, już jesteśmy_** krzyknęła już od drzwi Alex. Po chwili po schodach zbiegła Maggie ze swoim zniewalającym uśmiechem.

 ** _Sara! Nie widziałyśmy się już tyle czasu. Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że dałaś się namówić_** powiedziała Maggie i przytuliła serdecznie kobietę.

 ** _Boże, ten uśmiech. Nie dziwię się Alex, że tak za Tobą szaleje_** zażartowała Sara i odwzajemniła uścisk.

 ** _Słyszałam, że sporo się pozmieniało od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Moje gratulację Maggie. Mogłaś wybrać seksowniejszą laskę jak na przykład mnie, ale nic się nie poradzi na miłość_** kobieta szturchnęła Alex w ramię. Chciała jej najwyraźniej dokuczyć.

 ** _Zaraz Ty.._** urwała Sawyer.

 ** _Przepraszam, ale już dawno powiedziałam Sarze. Wiedziałam, że nas nie wyda. Chciałam się z kimś tym podzielić. Nie jesteś chyba zła.._** zaczęła tłumaczyć Alex. Faktycznie mogła poczekać i oznajmić wiadomość razem z Maggie.

 ** _Co? Nie. Nie jestem zła. Nie wiedziałam tylko, że Sara na mnie leci. Skoro jest seksowniejsza od Ciebie Alex.. w sumie hmm może w takim razie nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko gdybym ja i Sara no wiesz.._** Maggie zalotnie puściła oko w kierunku Alex.

 ** _Eee ale, że yy ee w sensie_** to jedyne co wydobyła z siebie Alex. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co przed chwilą usłyszała od swojej przyszłej żony. Maggie z zupełnie poważną miną czekała na odpowiedź Danvers, która sprawiała wrażenie jakby jej mózg kompletnie nie pracował. Sara też powoli nie wiedziała jak traktować to co usłyszała.

 ** _Przepraszam, że zapytam, ale nie wiem czy dobrze Cię zrozumiałam Kochanie. Czy Ty właśnie zapytałaś o moją zgodę, żeby, nie wierzę w to co właśnie powiem. Czy Ty właśnie zapytałaś o moją zgodę, żeby się przespać z Sarą? Moją przyjaciółką Sarą, która właśnie stoi obok mnie?_** Alex na twarzy była już blada. Zawsze mówiła, że jest tolerancyjna i nowoczesna, ale.. to? Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu była kompletnie zbita z tropu.

 ** _Boże, wyluzujcie. Dlaczego jak Wy żartujecie jest ok, a jak ja żartuję to nikt się nie śmieje oprócz mnie_** wybuchła śmiechem Maggie.

 ** _Słyszałaś Danvers! To był żart! Możesz już oddychać Alex_** powiedziała rozbawiona Sara patrząc na zamrożoną kobietę.

 ** _Swoją drogą, miło, że się od razu nie zgodziłaś Kochanie. Ja też nie lubię się dzielić_** powiedziała Maggie i podeszła do Alex, która jeszcze nie całkiem zaczęła kontaktować. Maggie uśmiechnęła się do Sary, obróciła do swojej narzeczonej i pocałowała ją tak namiętnie, że Alex aż zamruczała. Kiedy poczuła w swoich ustach Maggi język.. ocknęła się i odwzajemniła pocałunek. Jej ręce wylądowały na Maggie pośladkach, chwyciła je z całej siły i poderwała kobietę do góry. Maggie oplotła jej biodra swoimi nogami. Zrobiło się naprawdę gorąco, kiedy usłyszały bardzo głośne nerwowe chrząknięcie..

 ** _Rozumiem, że się dobrze bawicie i nie chciałabym przeszkadzać, ale.. kurcze dziewczyny nie nakręcajcie mnie tak. Jestem tylko człowiekiem to raz. Dwa proszę Was no chyba możecie bez siebie wytrzymać dopóki tu jestem co?_** nerwowo zaśmiała się Sara. Alex postawiła Maggie na podłogę. Jej policzki były purpurowe z zawstydzenia.

 ** _Faktycznie troszkę się zagalopowałam, zagalopowałyśmy, ale spójrz_** Maggie pokazała na Alex i z uśmiechem na twarzy powiedziała

 ** _Kiedy masz przed sobą taką seksowną kobietę to ciężko nad sobą panować. I tak.. dobrze słyszałaś.. to moja przyszła żona jest bardziej seksowna_** powiedziała Maggie i z rozbawieniem pokazała Sarze język jak małe dziecko. Sara pokręciła tylko głową i powiedziała..

**_Serio Danvers. Gdzie się znajduje takie kobiety jak Maggie.. pilnuj jej._ **

**_\------------------------------------------------------_ **

        Końcówka roku nie mogła się obyć bez corocznej imprezy u Toma. Wiedzieli o tym wszyscy. W tym roku ze względu na różne zawirowania i ogólną sytuację, Susan udało się namówić zaprzyjaźnionego Toma, aby w tym roku świętować w jego barze Sylwestra. Normalnie lokal byłby zamknięty, jednak czego się nie robi dla ekipy ze szpitala. Wszystko było gotowe. Przy wejściu czekał znajomy bramkarz. Impreza miała charakter zamknięty. Tak było lepiej, bezpieczniej.

 ** _No Danvers, jeśli tak masz zamiar wyglądać na tej imprezie to wszyscy przeniosą się na Twój oddział_** dokuczała jej Sara, widząc jak Alex skrupulatnie się szykuje.

 ** _Zamiast się ze mnie śmiać to lepiej sama się ogarnij_** nie pozostawała dłużna Alex.

 ** _Czy to ma sens? Najlepszy yhm towar już jest zajęty i to przez Ciebie. Chyba, że poszukam sobie nie towarzyszki, a towarzysza wieczoru_** sama zaciekawiła się Sara.

 ** _Serio jest to dla Ciebie aż tak obojętne? W sensie, no wiesz. Bez różnicy czy kobieta czy mężczyzna?_** zainteresowała się przysłuchująca się całej rozmowie Maggie. Sara spojrzała na nią i po chwili zastanowienia powiedziała

 ** _Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam. Nie patrzę na nikogo pod względem płci. Bardziej szukam tego czegoś. Czegoś co będzie mnie fascynować, pociągać. To czy znajdę to w kobiecie czy w mężczyźnie to sprawa drugorzędna. A Ty? Od zawsze wiedziałaś, że czekasz na taką Alex?_** zaśmiała się Sara.

 ** _Co do kobiet? To chyba już w szkole podstawowej zauważyłam ich obecność. Oczywiste, że nie dopuszczałam tego na samym początku, ale z biegiem lat i prób z chłopcami, tylko się upewniłam gdzie mnie ciągnie_** zaśmiała się pod nosem Maggie.

 ** _A co do Alex.. przyjeżdżając do National City nie myślałam co mnie tu spotka. Nie spodziewałam się, że spotkam kogoś kogo tak pokocham._** Maggie spojrzała na Alex i czuła jak jej oczy wypełniają się łzami. Na samą myśl o szczęściu jakie ją spotkało, robiło jej się ciepło na sercu.

 ** _Ok dziewczyny. Ja już jestem gotowa na tą noc. Dalej zbierajcie się. Maggie, chyba nie zamierzasz pojawić się tam w tych jeansach co? Dalej uciekaj się ubierać. Może Wy nie musicie, ale ja mam zamiar dzisiaj kogoś upolować._** Sara zalotnie mrugnęła do kobiet i korzystając z chwili czasu usiadła jeszcze przy komputerze, by odpisać na parę e-maili.

 ** _Macie dosłownie godzinę. Nie żartuję._** powiedziała Sara spoglądając na zegarek.

         Już po pół godziny, Alex i Sara czekały już tylko na Maggie.

 ** _Dalej Sawyer. Co Ty tam jeszcze robisz?_** Niecierpliwiła się Sara. **_Jak Boga kocham, jeśli za pięć minut stamtąd nie wyjdzie to sama ją wyciągnę. Idź zobaczyć co ona tam jeszcze robi, bo zwariuję_** skomentowała Sara i zaczęła nerwowo krążyć po salonie. Alex pokręciła głową, uśmiechnęła się do Sary i ruszyła do łazienki, gdzie szykowała się Maggie.

**_**_Eee chyba nie zamierzasz się tak wszystkim pokazać, Maggie......._** _ **


	84. Chapter 84

**_Eee chyba nie zamierzasz się tak wszystkim pokazać, Maggie_** powiedziała Alex na tyle głośno, że jej głos usłyszała Sara. Nie mogła zmarnować takiej okazji. Ruszyła do łazienki jak na wyścigi.

**_Wow, Sawyer wyglądasz nieziemsko_** powiedziała pełna zachwytu Sara, kiedy zobaczyła ją na własne oczy. Na te słowa Maggie uśmiechnęła się do Alex i gładząc ją po ramieniu zaczęła..

**_Widzisz Kochanie? Sarze się podoba. Z resztą, mam w nosie czy ktoś będzie na mnie patrzeć. Chcę być sexy tylko dla Ciebie_** powiedziała niskim głosem Maggie.

**_Tylko, że to jest więcej jak seksownie. Wyglądasz.. mój Boże. Zwariuję mając taki widok przez całą noc_** powiedziała Alex i pocałowała Maggie delikatnie w odsłonięte ramię.

**_Dzisiaj się chyba nie pobawisz Danvers. Będziesz musiała być cały czas czujna i pilnować takiej bomby. Pewnie znajdzie się niejeden chętny, wiem co mówię_** śpiewającym głosem dodała Sara i wyszła z łazienki.

**_Alex? Jeśli ta sukienka, aż tak Ci przeszkadza to daj mi chwilę i założę coś innego. Nie ma problemu_** powiedziała Maggie do wpatrującej się w nią kobietę. Nie chciała, żeby to w czym pójdzie stało się kwestią sporu. Alex spojrzała na nią, podeszła bliżej. Swoim ciałem przyparła ją do krawędzi umywalki. Nie przerywając spojrzenia, zaczęła wsuwać swoją dłoń pomiędzy uda Maggie. Sawyer wstrzymała oddech. Alex zawsze była śmiała jeśli chodzi o seks, wciąż jednak potrafiła ją zaskoczyć. Kiedy dłoń Alex dotarła do jej bielizny, tylko po to by wśliznąć się za nią, Maggie szeroko otworzyła oczy. Czując jej dotyk, wiedziała jedno. Jeśli za chwilę Alex nie przestanie, to nie będzie w stanie się już skontrolować. Alex tak jakby słyszała jej myśli, nie przerywając delikatnych ruchów wokół jej łechtaczki pochyliła się i wyszeptała jej do ucha.

**_Wyglądasz zjawiskowo. Pamiętaj tylko, że jesteś tylko i wyłącznie moja. Pamiętaj, że to ja zedrę z Ciebie tą sukienkę, kiedy tylko wrócimy do domu. Pamiętaj, że to moje imię będziesz krzyczeć, tak jak będziesz to robić za chwilę._** Maggie czuła ciarki na całym swoim ciele. Na samą myśl o tym o czym mówiła Alex, czuła rosnące w niej pożądanie. Alex nie zamierzała jej łatwo odpuścić. W tym samym czasie, kiedy swoim mokrym, ciepłym językiem pieściła jej ucho, weszła w jakże wilgotną i gotową kobietę. Odgłos jaki wydała z siebie Maggie, nie pozostawił Sarze wątpliwości co dzieje się w łazience. Pojedyńcze jęki Alex i dźwięk spadających na posadzkę rzeczy z umywalki były kolejnym potwierdzeniem na to, że raczej nie wyjdą z domu za pięć minut. Sara usiadła w salonie i starała się ignorować coraz głośniejsze jęki Maggie. Alex dopracowała powoli do perfekcji doprowadzanie Maggie do szaleństwa. Kiedy Maggie doszła z imieniem Alex na ustach, Danvers wysunęła z niej palce i powolnym ruchem podniosła je wprost do ust Maggie. Chciała, żeby kobieta mogła posmakować samej siebie. Przecież od tylu miesięcy był to ulubiony smak Alex. Maggie bez zastanowienia wzięła oba palce kobiety do swoich ust i specjalnie dla Alex powoli zlizała z nim wszystkie swoje soki. Oczy Danvers błysnęły. Nie myślała, że tak ją to nakręci. Przegryzła swoją dolną wargę i wpiła się w usta Sawyer. Mogła w nich poczuć słodko- słony smak Maggie. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak jeszcze bardziej zniewalający był to aromat, smakowany prosto z ust swojej narzeczonej. Kiedy świat przestał wirować, Maggie chciała odwdzięczyć się swojej seksownej kobiecie. Zaczęła podciągać jej sukienkę do góry. Poczuła jednak wstrzymujące ją ręce Alex.

**_Mówiłam Ci Kochanie, jak tylko wrócimy_** powiedziała zniżonym głosem Danvers. Miały niewiele czasu. Zaczęły szybko poprawiać swoje włosy, sukienki. Maggie nie miała się co oszukiwać. Jej bielizna wymagała zmiany.

       Gdy po dłuższej chwili otworzyły się drzwi łazienki, a obie kobiety miały na twarzach szeroki uśmiech, a ich serca waliły jeszcze jak młoty. Wiedziały, że Sara niewątpliwie słyszała wszystko. Tym razem nie miały zamiaru się tym przejmować.

**_Wy świnie. Przez Was wejdę na tą imprezę napalona jak nastolatka_** powiedziała z udawanym wyrzutem Sara i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Obie kobiety spojrzały na siebie i wybuchły śmiechem.

**_Jak nic. Zapowiada się obiecująca noc_** powiedziała pod nosem Alex i ruszyły za Sarą.

          -------------------------------------------------------------------------


	85. Chapter 85

         Kiedy dojechały na miejsce, byli już chyba wszyscy. Zabawa trwała w najlepsze.

**_Nareszcie jesteście. Ile można na Was czekać_** krzyczała z parkietu Susan. Tom znów stanął na wysokości zadania. Coś co na co dzień było barem, dzisiejszej nocy zamieniło się w klimatyczny klub. Z porozstawianych głośników płynęła całkiem niezła muzyka.

          **_Poszukajmy Kary i Jamesa proszę. Chciałabym się z nią przywitać_** zwróciła się Alex do Maggie. Kobieta przytaknęła głową i ruszyły w tłum w poszukiwaniu małej Danvers. Kiedy przeciskały się przez tańczący tłum, uwadze Alex nie umknęły spojrzenia, jakie niektórzy ukradkiem rzucali w stronę Maggie. Tym bardziej mocno ścisnęła jej dłoń. Może to egoistyczne i niedojrzałe, ale chciała, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli z kim jest Maggie.

          **_Kara! Hej!_** krzyknęła Sawyer gdy tylko zobaczyła podskakującą w tańcu blondynkę.

          **_No nareszcie. Już myślałam, że trzeba będzie po Was jechać. Coś się stało, że jesteście dopiero teraz?_** zapytała Kara. Obie kobiety spojrzały na siebie i po ich minach było widać o czym teraz myślały.

          **_Jakoś tak zeszło_** odpowiedziała wymijająco Alex. Nie chciała dzisiaj droczyć się z nimi tak jak to miała w zwyczaju zawsze wtedy, gdy chodziło o seks.

          **_A gdzie macie naszego gościa? Jest z Wami Sara?_** zaczęła się rozglądać Kara.

          **_No oczywiście, że jest. Przyjechałyśmy razem_** odparła Alex. Jednak kiedy obróciła się za siebie nie było tam Sary. Po chwili poczuła jak Maggie ciągnie ją za rękę i ruchem głowy pokazuje gdzie powinna skierować swój wzrok. Alex prawie parsknęła śmiechem. Gdyby nie widziała tego na własne oczy, nigdy nie uwierzyłaby w to co widziała.

          **_Sara chyba naprawdę jest napalona jak nastolatek. Nie traci czasu_** powiedziała oszołomiona Alex patrząc wprost na Sarę, która bawiła się w najlepsze z nikim innym jak Winnem. Wydawała się być bardzo zadowolona z towarzystwa. Winn natomiast cieszył się jak małe dziecko i taksował ją wzrokiem za każdym razem gdy stała tyłem do niego. Wszyscy roześmiali się gdy zobaczyli co wyprawia Winn.

          **_Noc zapowiada się iście epicko. Chodźmy tańczyć Kochanie.._** Alex pociągnęła Maggie w kierunku środka parkietu. Skoro i tak wszyscy będą się patrzeć na Maggie, niech nie mają złudzeń z kim przyszła i z kim wyjdzie z tej imprezy.

          Po chwili obie kobiety szalały już w rytm muzyki. Kara z Jamsem dopiero teraz zwrócili uwagę na to jak zjawiskowo wygląda dziś Maggie. Jej głębokie rozcięcie na plecach, sięgające prawie do linii talii, dekolt wspaniale eksponujący jej piersi. Sukienka przylegała do Maggie jak jej druga skóra. I tak właśnie poruszała się w niej Maggie.

          **_Może dziwnie to zabrzmi_** zaczęła nieśmiało Kara głośno chrząkając i nadmiernie mrugając oczami

          **_Chyba wiem co chcesz powiedzieć_** wtrącił wpatrzony w Maggie, James.

          **_Nie wiedziałam, że Sawyer jest aż tak seksowna. W tej sukience wygląda.. jasny gwint. Moja siostra to ma gust, nie ma co gadać_** uśmiechnęła się pod nosem blondynka.

          **_Nie da się ukryć. Jest na co popatrzeć_** dodał bez namysłu James i w chwili gdy wypowiedział te słowa, zrozumiał, że wpakował się w niemałe kłopoty. Kara spojrzała na niego wzrokiem, który zmroziłby nawet wulkan. James próbował się jakoś wytłumaczyć, jego starania przerwała jednak wypowiedziana przez Karę, odpowiednim do sytuacji tonem kwestia

          **_Olsen. Masz szczęście, że mam dzisiaj naprawdę rewelacyjny nastrój. Udam, że tego nie słyszałam. Tak będzie lepiej dla Ciebie. Prawda?_** powiedziała Kara i dała się pocałować w policzek w ramach przeprosin. Po chwili znów bawili się w najlepsze.

                    --------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Do północy została niecała godzina. Zabawa rozkręciła się już na dobre. Nie było osoby, która nie dałaby się ponieść muzyce. Całe towarzystwo znało się przecież ze szpitala. Przy tych rodzajach zawodów, każdy z nich potrzebował na chwilę zapomnieć o pacjentach, chorobach i całej reszcie związanej z pracą.

          Pomimo tego, że do północy jeszcze trochę brakowało, wszyscy składali sobie już życzenia. Wiele osób skandowało w głos nazwisko Danvers- wiedzieli przecież, że Alex do nich wraca. No i wszystkim znana i bliska Maggie. Od czasu napaści w izbie ksywka mały gladiator na dobre wpisała się z klimat szpitala. Nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy kobiety na chwilę przed północą podzieliły się z wszystkimi wiadomością o swoich zaręczynach, okrzyków radości nie było końca. Alex musiała komisyjnie pocałować Maggie na oczach wszystkich i pokazać zaręczynowy pierścionek, wielu z nich nie mogło bowiem uwierzyć w usłyszaną nowinę.

          Kiedy wybiła północ, wystrzeliły szampany. Oprócz morza życzeń, słychać było szczere gratulacje dla Alex i Maggie. To jaka była Sam każdy wiedział, dlatego gdy na jej miejscu stanęła Sawyer wiele osób ze szpitala już w kuluarach mówiło, że Danvers złapała Pana Boga za nogi z tą Sawyer.

          Nie było wątpliwości. Najgłośniejszą ekipą na zabawie była ta z ostrego dyżuru. Danvers i Sawyer były im bardzo bliskie. Obie kobiety nie mogły ukryć własnego wzruszenia, kiedy zobaczyły jak na wieść o ich zaręczynach Susan popłakała się jak małe dziecko. Nie wszyscy ucieszyli się tak bardzo. Lucy, która od zawsze kochała się w Alex pogratulowała im kompletnie odruchowo, bez uczuć. No cóż. Teraz mogła być już pewna, że ona i Alex.. to się nigdy nie wydarzy.

          **_Ostatni rok jako Sawyer, teraz rozumiem_** mruczał pod nosem Winn. Kiedy tylko powiązał jedno z drugim, jego uśmiech zrobił się jeszcze większy. Był bowiem przekonany, że i on dołożył swoje pięć groszy do ich szczęścia. A to całe zamieszanie, kiedy Alex zjawiła się dzień wcześniej i przez Winna myślała, że Maggie kogoś ma. Kto by pamiętał o takich bzdurach.

          **_Maggie i Alex są Ci chyba bardzo bliskie. Bardzo się ucieszyłeś na wiadomość o ich zaręczynach_** powiedziała Sara. Para bawiła się ze sobą od momentu, kiedy Sara weszła na imprezę.     

          **_Z Alex znam się lata, a Maggie.. zarywałem do niej od kiedy przyszła do pracy. Pierwszy dowiedziałem się w jakiej gra drużynie i co czuje do Alex. Sporo energii władowałem w to, żeby o nią zawalczyła. Z tego co mówiła Maggie, to Ty odegrałaś podobną rolę w życiu Danvers_** powiedział Winn i czekał na jej relację.    

          **_Nie da się ukryć. Żeby ta dwójka się odnalazła i była razem musieliśmy się sporo napracować panie Schott. Dlatego, może teraz dajmy już im spokój i zajmijmy się sobą?_** powiedziała Sara takim głosem, że Winn w pośpiechu wzywał taksówkę. Tej nocy wrócili do Winna razem. Zanim przyjechała taksówka, Sara z uśmiechem na twarzy pożegnała się z wszystkimi i mrugnęła do Alex na pożegnanie, widząc jak jej przyjaciółka kręci głową z niedowierzaniem.

          **_Ty i Winn? Widzę, że serio jesteś nakręcona. Chyba wiesz co robisz_** powiedziała Alex. Nie chciała ingerować w całą sytuację. Wiedziała, że Sara to rozważna kobieta. Widocznie takiej przygody teraz potrzebowała. Sara przybliżyła się do Alex i szepnęła jej do ucha..

          **_Nie tylko Ty dzisiaj będziesz szaleć w łóżku Danvers. No i jeszcze raz, moje gratulacje. Pewnie nie wrócę dzisiaj, więc nie marnuj czasu Ty demonie. Sukienka Maggie wygląda rewelacyjnie, ale jeszcze lepiej będzie wyglądała na podłodze Waszej sypialni_** wyszeptała Sara i na odchodne klepnęła Alex w pośladek z okrzykiem..

         **_Dalej Danvers!_** Maggie spojrzała na Sarę i nie miała pojęcia o co chodzi. Nie wiedziała do czego właśnie nawet nie musiała namawiać Alex. 

         Towarzystwo zaczęło się uszczuplać już około 2 w nocy. Wiele z tych osób musiało się bowiem zjawić w pracy za pięć godzin. Gdy zegar pokazywał 3 nad ranem, Alex stwierdziła, że czas powoli się zbierać. Pożegnanie z wszystkimi zajęło im dobre dwadzieścia minut.

          Kiedy tylko wsiadły do zamówionej taksówki i odjechały spod klubu, Alex myślała tylko o tym by dosłownie rzucić się na Maggie. Przez całą imprezę czuła rosnące pożądanie, kiedy widziała wirującą w tańcu, swoją narzeczoną. Wiedziała jednak, że tylnie siedzenie miejskiej taksówki nie jest dobrym miejscem na takie sprawy. Miała do Maggie zbyt duży szacunek. Nie chciała robić przedstawienia dla obleśnego, wąsatego taksówkarza. Wtuliła swoją twarz w Maggie szyję i szepcząc jej do ucha obietnice co ją czeka, rozpalała w Sawyer pragnienie. Tej nocy nie zmrużyły oka. Ich ciała długo napawały się sobą nawzajem. Dopiero około 8 rano opadły z sił i splecione swoimi ciałami zapadły w sen.


	86. Chapter 86

_Będę dzisiaj dopiero popołudniu. Winn mnie odwiezie. Mam nadzieję, że bawicie się równie dobrze jak ja._

      Alex i Maggie zaśmiały się na widok tego smsa od Sary. Winn był fajnym facetem. Nikt nie przypuszczał jednak, że ta dwójka może razem skończyć w łóżku.

 ** _Widzę, że nie tylko my zaczęłyśmy tak ten nowy rok_** powiedziała Alex i wtuliła swoją twarz w nagie piersi Maggie.

 ** _Po takim rozpoczęciu jestem przekonana, że to musi być dobry rok, wiesz?_** zamyśliła się Maggie.

 ** _Tak myślisz? Czeka nas sporo w tym roku. Moja, Twoja praca, śluby. Już nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy wszyscy będą mówić do Ciebie pani Danvers_** uśmiechnęła się Alex i nie mogąc się powstrzymać zaczęła delikatnie muskać swoimi ustami Maggie sutek.

 ** _Danvers, czy Ty nigdy nie masz dosyć?_** spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem Maggie.

 ** _Szczerze? Nigdy nie będę miała dosyć Twojego ciała. I nie wiem dlaczego mi się tak dziwisz. Przecież widzisz się w lustrze_** odpowiedziała Alex nie przerywając swoich starań wokół sutków kobiety.

      Maggie starała się być jednak nieugięta. Chciała porozmawiać z Alex o swoim powrocie do pracy. Chciała to przyspieszyć o cały miesiąc. Domyślała się, że Alex może mieć inne zdanie na ten temat. Postanowiła nie odwlekać tej rozmowy.

 ** _Chcę w przyszłym tygodniu wrócić do pracy_** wypaliła zupełnie znikąd Maggie. Alex momentalnie wróciła na Ziemię. Usiadła na łóżku i owinąwszy się prześcieradłem obróciła się w stronę swojej przyszłej żony.

 ** _Mogę wiedzieć skąd taka decyzja? Winn mówił, że cały styczeń powinnaś jeszcze spędzić w domu. Z tego co się orientuję, to nie cisną nas pieniądze. Jako ordynator udało mi się wynegocjować niemałą pensję_** powiedziała Alex i czekała na to co odpowie jej Maggie.

       **_Nie zawsze chodzi o pieniądze Alex. Radziłam sobie w tej kwestii sama i nigdy nie oczekiwałam od Ciebie jakiegokolwiek wsparcia._** Maggie poczuła się trochę urażona tym co powiedziała Alex.

 ** _Przecież wiesz, że nie miałam właśnie tego na myśli. Wiem, że sobie radzisz. Tylko chciałam Ci przypomnieć, że mieszkamy razem, żyjemy razem i mamy w planach ślub nie dalej jak za pół roku. Chyba nie masz zamiaru nadal rozdzielać naszych wydatków Kochanie. I nawet nie rób takiej miny Maggie_** dorzuciła Danvers widząc, że Sawyer krzywi się i chce kolejny raz walczyć o swoją niezależność finansową.

 ** _Ok, Alex. Dajmy spokój z tematem kasy. Nie o to chodzi. Wiem, że będziemy małżeństwem i zgadzam się, że nie ma sensu dzielić na moje i Twoje. Chcę wrócić do pracy bo.. nie dam rady siedzieć tyle w domu. Czuję się już przecież dobrze. Sama widzisz to prawie co noc_** powiedziała Maggie i próbowała odwrócić uwagę Alex od prawdziwego powodu jej powrotu. Nie mogła przecież powiedzieć, że chce wrócić ze względu na Sam. Nie chciała pozostawić nic losowi. Wiedziała, że Arias stać było na wiele.

 ** _Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to cały miesiąc, ale może lepiej poczekaj. Może wyjedziesz do moich rodziców na jakiś czas, żeby nie siedzieć sama? Możemy coś pomyśleć. Co Ty na to?_** odpowiedziała zatroskana Alex.

 ** _Kochanie. Nie jestem małym dzieckiem, które trzeba gdzieś podrzucić na jakiś czas. Nie chcę siedzieć tyle w domu. Chciałabym wrócić do pracy. Rozmawiałam wstępnie z Winnem na ten temat. Ma przejrzeć wszystkie wyniki i się ze mną spotkać_** nie odpuszczała Maggie.

 ** _Czyli już zadecydowałaś, prawda? To nie jest kwestia wspólnej decyzji, tylko oznajmienia mi co masz zamiar zrobić_** westchnęła trochę zawiedziona Alex.

 ** _To nie tak Alex. Postaw się na moim miejscu. No i rozmawiam z Tobą bo chcę poznać Twoje zdanie na ten temat. Nie myśl sobie, że się z nim nie liczę. Tylko jeśli Winn nie będzie miał żadnych wątpliwości w kwestii medycznej to jestem zdecydowana na powrót i proszę Cię o uszanowanie tej decyzji. Chyba, że masz jakieś sensowne argumenty, słucham_** Maggie usiadła prosto i czekała. Alex chwilę myślała po czym zbliżyła się do Maggie, a konkretnie do jej szyi. Zaczęła delikatnie całować ją, a jedną dłonią ścisnęła mocno jędrną pierś Maggie.

 ** _Gdybyś została ten miesiąc w domu, mogłabyś zawsze otwierać mi drzwi kiedy wrócę po pracy, ubrana w samą bieliznę. I już od drzwi mogłabyś starać się mnie odstresować całując moje usta, szyję. No i mogłabyś wtedy zawsze czekać na mnie z gorącą kąpielą i mogłybyśmy w wannie spędzać codziennie bardzo miłe chwilę. Jak mi idzie? To kiepskie argumenty?_** zapytała Alex widząc jak Maggie zamyka oczy i powoli poddaje się jej pieszczotom.

 ** _Biorąc pod uwagę, że tak może być nawet wtedy, kiedy wrócę do pracy to tak_** powiedziała przyciszonym głosem Maggie.

 ** _W takim razie, jeśli Winn nie będzie miał nic przeciwko to widzimy się w szpitalu za tydzień. Mam tylko jeden warunek_** powiedziała Alex i powoli zsuwała się coraz niżej i niżej..

 ** _Warunek? Jaki? Tylko szybciej Alex bo za chwilę nie będę racjonalnie myśleć_** zamruczała Maggie.

 ** _Kiedy tylko grafiki nam na to pozwolą jeździsz ze mną autem, albo rozglądamy się za czymś dla Ciebie. Wiem, że motor jest sexy, ale chodzi o Twoje bezpieczeństwo Mags_** powiedziała Alex i po chwili już czuła na swoim języku smak swojej narzeczonej. Maggie nie miała już głowy, żeby stawiać jakikolwiek opór. Rozchyliła swoje nogi i wpiła dłonie we włosy Alex.

 ** _Co tylko zechcesz Ally_** odpowiedziała bez namysłu Maggie i starała się złapać oddech.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

      2 stycznia. Alex wiedziała, że zapamięta tę datę na długo. Tego dnia zaczynała swoją pracę jako ordynator. Zdawała sobie sprawę jak wiele osób na nią liczy, ma w stosunku do niej oczekiwania. Nie chciała ukrywać, że jako nowy szef oddziału również miała oczekiwania co do swoich współpracowników. Kluczem do sukcesu były małe, ale sukcesywne zmiany. Nikt przecież nie lubi rewolucji.

       Alex obudziła się z dziwnym niepokojem. Chociaż powtarzała sobie, że nie ma się czym denerwować, od rana miała ściśnięty żołądek. Z kuchni dobiegała muzyka. Maggie nie było już w łóżku. Alex zwlekła się ociężale z łóżka i ruszyła w kierunku schodów. Gdy była mniej więcej w połowie, spojrzała co dzieję się w kuchnia. Maggie miała na sobie tylko koszulkę i to jeszcze nie swoją. Teraz Danvers mogła się domyślać dlaczego jej garderoba zaczęła się robić dziwnie pusta. Maggie stała przy blacie i nucąc pod nosem słowa piosenki, poruszała swoimi biodrami w rytm muzyki. Alex nie mogła odpuścić sobie takiego widoku. Zanim zeszła do kuchni, żeby się przywitać, była jedynym świadkiem występu Maggie. Dopiero po paru minutach zakradła się cicho i oplatając swoimi ramionami Maggie od tyłu wtuliła nos w jej szyję i jeszcze zaspanym głosem przywitała się ze swoją dziewczyną.

 ** _Gotowa na dzisiejszy dzień, piękna?_** powiedziała Maggie nie przerywając szykowania śniadania.

 ** _Szczerze? Myślałam, że to nie będzie mnie dotyczyć, ale musze się przyznać, że denerwuję się i to bardzo. Wiem, że tyle osób na mnie liczy. Nie chciałabym zawieść ich zaufania. Sama rozumiesz_** westchnęła Alex.

 ** _Pamiętam jak sama zaczynałam w National. Nie muszę Ci przypominać jak wyglądały moje początki. Ty kochanie jesteś w o tyle lepszej sytuacji, że nie trafisz na nabufaną panią doktor_** uśmiechnęła się Maggie i pocałowała Alex.

 ** _No tak. To dosyć pocieszająca perspektywa. Nie ma co ukrywać_** pokręciła głową Danvers i przytuliła się do Maggie.

 ** _Dasz radę. Dyrektor Hank nie dałby Ci tej posady, gdyby nie uważał, że sobie poradzisz. Jeśli to Ci pomoże, to dzisiaj pojadę do szpitala razem z Tobą. Przy okazji podejdę do Winna i postaram się załatwić jego zgody. Bo Twoją rozumiem, że ostatecznie uzyskałam tak?_** zapytała Maggie z dwuznacznym uśmiechem.

 ** _Masz swoje powody i je akceptuję. Wierzę, że dasz znać jeśli cokolwiek zacznie się dziać, tak?_** spojrzała na nią Alex z troską w oczach.

 ** _Tak jest Pani doktor_** zasalutowała Maggie i ponownie przytuliła się do kobiety. Chciała dać Alex tyle wsparcia ile tylko potrafiła. Wiedziała jak ważny dzień zaczynał się dla jej narzeczonej. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to również pierwszy dzień, kiedy mogła spotkać na swojej drodze ją- Sam Arias.


	87. Chapter 87

**_To co? dwa głębokie wdechy i ruszasz podbić kardiochirurgię?_** **_To właśnie obiecałaś Sarze na lotnisku, pamiętasz?_** powiedziała Maggie parkując auto przed szpitalem.

**_Dwa wdechy to może być za mało. Po co mi to było. Mogłam wrócić tak po prostu jako lekarz. Zachciało mi się szefowania_** burczała pod nosem Alex.

**_Oj Danvers. Wynocha z auta, albo osobiście Cię z niego wykopię. Dalej! Masz w sobie to wszystko co trzeba. Jak tylko załatwię sprawy z Winnem wlecę do Ciebie na oddział. Zobaczę jak wygląda Twój gabinet, jak wygodne masz biurko i krzesło_** zalotnie mrugnęła do niej Maggie. Robiła wszystko byleby Alex choć na chwilę poczuła się lepiej.

**_Ok. Właśnie teraz mnie namówiłaś. Chodźmy_** rzuciła Alex i wysiadła z samochodu.

        Wchodząc na oddział widziała, że wszystkie oczy skierowane są w jej kierunku. Znała tych wszystkich ludzi. Pracowała przecież z nimi już wcześniej. To nie to co w Seattle, gdzie już na dzień dobry czuła się jakby była na celowniku. Tutaj wiedziała, że może na nich liczyć.

**_Witaj Alex, znaczy się dzień dobry ordynator Danvers_** powiedziała pielęgniarka siedząca w dyżurce.

**_Lena. Powiedz mi proszę, że się przesłyszałam i nie powiedziałaś do mnie ordynator?_** wzburzyła się z uśmiechem Alex.

**_Ee, właśnie tak powiedziałam pani doktor_** odpowiedziała speszona pielęgniarka.

**_Daj spokój. Znamy się i pracujemy razem nie od dzisiaj. Chyba nie macie zamiaru wszyscy od dzisiaj świrować z tymi tytułami co? Jestem i będę Alex. Zrozumiano? I lepiej powtórz to reszcie_** pogroziła palcem Lenie i poszła w kierunku dyżurki lekarskiej.

           Kiedy tylko weszła do środka, nastała cisza. Wszyscy zwrócili się w jej kierunku.

**_Proszę Was. Chyba Wy też nie będziecie się teraz zachowywać przy mnie dziwnie. Jeśli tak to z miejsca rezygnuję z tego stanowiska. Ludzie co z Wami. Jesteśmy przecież ciągle tymi samymi ludźmi, no może z tą różnica, że nie będę już z Wami marudzić na szefa_** zażartowała Alex, żeby rozluźnić trochę atmosferę.

**_Jakoś damy radę z tym narzekaniem_** odezwał się w końcu jeden z lekarzy i wszyscy powoli wrócili do swojej pracy. Do momentu, kiedy do dyżurki wszedł dyrektor szpitala razem z jeszcze obecnym ordynatorem. Spojrzeli po wszystkich i w oficjalny już sposób przedstawili personelowi nowego ordynatora.

**_Czas na emeryturę moi drodzy. Mam nadzieję, że doktor Danvers nie będzie Wam pobłażać. Pamiętaj Alex, żadnej taryfy ulgowej_** z rozbawieniem pokiwał doktor i zaczął się z wszystkimi żegnać. Kiedy podszedł do Alex spojrzał na nią ze łzami w oczach i ciepłym głosem powiedział

**_Wiem, że zostawiam ten oddział w dobrych rękach. Nie mam wątpliwości co do tego. Pamiętaj jednak, że zawsze służę radą Alex._** Kobieta nie mogła ukryć wzruszenia. Stojący przed nią człowiek nauczył ją tak wiele. Był jej mentorem i oparciem zawsze gdy tego potrzebowała.

**_Zrobię co w mojej mocy by nie zawieść pana zaufania doktorze_** odparła Alex i uścisnęła jego dłoń.

**_Nie pozostaje nam nic innego jak pokazać Ci Twój nowy gabinet. Uprzedzam, że budżet na jakiekolwiek zmiany jest bardzo mały, dlatego ufam, że obecne kolory ścian i generalnie cała reszta będzie Ci odpowiadać_** zażartował Hank i pokazał Alex drogę do gabinetu.

          W gabinecie ordynatora, oprócz tabliczki na drzwiach i na biurku nie zmieniło się kompletnie nic. Te same ściany, te same meble. Tylko obrazy się zmieniły, a w zasadzie ich brakowało.

**_Wybacz Alex to były moje prywatne obrazy. Zabrałem je ze sobą_** wtrącił mężczyzna widząc minę Alex.

**_Zrozumiałe doktorze. Coś znajdę na ich miejsce_** zaśmiała się trochę skrępowana całą sytuacją Alex. Dotychczas ten gabinet kojarzył jej się tylko z kłopotami. Każdy wezwany do ordynatora spodziewał się tylko tego. Od tego momentu, to był jej gabinet. Jej oddział. Jej prestiż i jej odpowiedzialność.

**_Zostawimy Cię samą_** **_doktor Danvers_** wtrącił Hank i razem z poprzednim już ordynatorem wyszli i zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Alex długo rozglądała się po gabinecie i nie wiedzieć czemu miała jakieś wewnętrzne opory, aby usiąść w wielkim ordynatorskim fotelu. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że na tabliczce na biurku widniało jej imię i nazwisko. Musnęła tabliczkę swoją dłonią i w tym momencie zwróciła uwagę na małą karteczkę pozostawioną na pustym jeszcze biurku i podłużne ozdobne pudełko. Podeszła bliżej. Usiadła wygodnie w fotelu i otworzyła tajemnicze pudełko. W środku było piękne metalowe pióro.

_Odpowiednia osoba na odpowiednim miejscu. Powodzenia Alex._

          Tak brzmiała odręcznie napisana dedykacja. Nie było to jednak pismo dyrektora, ani żadnego z pozostałych lekarzy. To pismo należało do Sam. Alex odsunęła od siebie pudełko z piórem.

_Nie możesz pozwolić na cień szansy z Twojej strony_ Alex przywołała w myślach słowa Sary. Chwyciła bilecik i pióro. Wstała zza biurka i chciała natychmiast oddać to Sam.

_Nie potrzebuje jej wsparcia i gratulacji_ pomyślała i kiedy chwytała już za klamkę do środka zajrzała Maggie.

**_Wybierasz się już gdzieś?_** zapytała zaskoczona kobieta.

**_Nie, to nic ważnego_** odparła Alex i schowała zawartość dłoni za plecami. Nie potrzebowała, żeby zobaczyła to Maggie.

**_Załatwiłaś wszystko z Winnem? Wracasz od przyszłego tygodnia?_** Alex starała się odwrócić uwagę swojej narzeczonej od tego co chowała za plecami.

**_Nie. Okazało się, że ma jakiś pilny zabieg. Powiedział, że za godzinę będzie miał czas. Pomyślałam, że mogę u Ciebie poczekać, jeśli nie przeszkadzam oczywiście_** nieśmiało dodała Maggie.

**_Ty nigdy nie przeszkadzasz Kochanie. Rozgość się proszę. Ja wrócę dosłownie za pięć minut ok?_** powiedziała Alex i pocałowała Maggie w policzek. Gdy tylko wyszła z gabinetu, czuła jak jej serce wali. Mało brakowało, a mogłaby mieć przez to kłopoty. Wiedziała jak Maggie reaguje na Sam. Nie zamierzała przez głupie pióro znów zaczynać z Maggie tego całego tematu o swojej byłej.

**_Możesz mi to przechować przez chwilę. Za jakiś czas się po to zgłoszę ok?_** powiedziała Alex podając Lenie pióro z bilecikiem. Nie mała teraz czasu, żeby rozmówić się z Arias. W jej gabinecie czekała na nią przecież kompletnie nieświadoma Maggie.

**_Ok, nie ma sprawy pani.. znaczy się Alex_** poprawiła się z uśmiechem pielęgniarka.

**_Jakby co będę u siebie. Dziwnie to brzmi prawda_**? sama zaśmiała się słysząc swoje słowa i wróciła do gabinetu.

**_Jeśli masz tu spędzać sporo czasu, musimy pomyśleć o jakiś kobiecych detalach Kochanie_** stwierdziła Maggie.

**_No i chyba na tych ścianach czas na Twoje dyplomy Danvers, nie sądzisz_** dorzuciła siadając na biurku.

**_Tak. Ten gabinet wymaga paru zmian_** zaśmiała się Alex i podeszła do Maggie by wtulić się w nią.

**_Wiem, że to nic, ale pomyślałam sobie, że może będzie Ci miło mając to tutaj_** powiedziała Maggie i wyciągnęła zawinięty w ozdobny papier prezent.

**_Kochanie, nie musiałaś_** rozczuliła się Alex.

**_Otwórz proszę_** odparła Maggie i czekała z niecierpliwieniem na reakcję. Po rozerwaniu papieru, Alex zobaczyła piękną drewnianą ramkę na zdjęcie. Nie była pusta. W środku oprawione było jedno ze zdjęć jakie zrobiła im Kara. Alex obejmowała na nim Maggie stojąc za nią i całowała jej policzek. Twarz Maggie rozświetlał ogromny uśmiech. Były tam razem, szczęśliwe, uśmiechnięte.

**_Maggie, to jest cudowne. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że je wywołałaś. Bez dwóch zdań zajmie honorowe miejsce na moim biurku. Teraz będę mogła zawsze na nie spojrzeć_** powiedziała wzruszona Alex i pocałowała Maggie.

**_Może to ckliwe, ale chciałam, żebyś je tu miała. Chciałam, żebyś pamiętała, że czekam na Ciebie.._** Maggie wzruszyła się bardziej jak powinna. Jej oczy momentalnie  wypełniły się łzami, które zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach.

**_Mags, co się dzieję? Popatrz na mnie. Powiedz o co chodzi, proszę_**.. Alex widziała, że coś jest nie tak. Reakcja Maggie była zbyt intensywna.

**_Jestem po prostu szczęśliwa. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu. Tyle_** Maggie otarła łzy z policzków i pocałowała Alex tak delikatnie jakby ta miała się za chwilę rozpaść.

**_Nie będę Ci już tu smęcić. Idę polować na Winna. Daj znać o której kończysz. Przyjadę po Ciebie tak?_** powiedziała Maggie otwierając drzwi.

**_Pewnie. Będziemy w kontakcie. Pisz i dzwoń, kiedy tylko zechcesz_** powiedziała Alex i kiedy Maggie już prawie zamykała za sobą drzwi w pośpiechu dodała..

**_Mags!_** Sawyer otworzyła drzwi słysząc, że Alex ją woła.

**_Tak?_** zapytała nieśmiało.

**_Kocham Cię. Pamiętaj o tym zawsze_** powiedziała Alex z napływającymi do oczu łzami.

**_Ja Ciebie też kocham moja paniusiu_** \- to przezwisko zawsze wywoływało u nich uśmiech. Tak było i tym razem. Obie kobiety uśmiechnęły się do siebie i Maggie zamknęła za sobą drzwi.


	88. Chapter 88

**_Winn? Jak myślisz? Mogę wrócić już teraz?_** Maggie niecierpliwie leżała na kozetce, kiedy Schott robił jej USG.

**_Winn? Wszystko ok? czy Ty możesz powiedzieć choć_** **_słowo_** nerwowo pytała Maggie.

**_Sawyer, przysięgam, że jeśli jeszcze raz wypowiesz moje imię to zamiast wrócić do pracy to Cię chyba zabiję. Daj mi minutę spokoju_** Schott odpowiedział zdecydowanym tonem, zupełnie jak nie on.

**_Ok. Wiem już co i jak z perspektywy lekarza. Teraz pytam jako przyjaciel. Dlaczego chcesz już wrócić do pracy?_** **_Macie z Alex jakieś problemy czy co?_** zapytał Winn i podał jej papierowy ręcznik, żeby mogła wytrzeć się z żelu.

**_Wszystko ok. Mam tylko wrażenie, że jeśli teraz nie wrócę, to możemy mieć problemy_** stwierdziła Maggie i zastanawiała się czy Winn będzie dociekać o co chodzi.

**_Nie rozumiem. Sawyer mów jaśniej. Bez zagadek. O co chodzi_** powiedział lekko Schott. Maggie westchnęła i dopiero po chwili wyrzuciła z siebie

**_Chodzi o Sam Arias.._ **

**_Tą Sam Arias? Co z nią? Przecież w sumie to nawet jej dobrze nie znasz z tego co mówiłaś. Ok, rozumiem. To była Alex, ale co to ma wspólnego z Twoim przyspieszonym powrotem do pracy?_** powiedział kompletnie zdezorientowany Winn.

**_Ona wróciła do pracy, do szpitala. Rozumiesz?_** westchnęła Maggie.

**_Wiem o tym, że musieli ją przywrócić, ale nadal nie widzę związku. Maggie, możesz powiedzieć prosto z mostu?_** stwierdził ostatecznie Winn.

**_Boję się, że.. ona mi ją zabierze_** wycedziła w końcu przez zęby kobieta i spuściła wzrok na podłogę. Nie chciała widzieć, jak patrzy na nią Winn. Schott przez chwilę myślał, że Sawyer żartuje, jednak kiedy patrzył na  nią widział jak jest śmiertelnie poważna. Zbliżył się do swojej przyjaciółki i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

**_Co Ty mówisz Maggie? Przecież Alex, nie widzi poza Tobą świata. Nie każdy może powiedzieć, że zaręczył się z Alex Danvers_** próbował zażartować. Maggie jednak nawet się nie uśmiechnęła.

**_Przecież ona zdradziła Alex. Jak możesz się bać, że Ci ją zabierze. Nie rozumiem. Wytłumacz mi to proszę_** odparł zatroskanym głosem mężczyzna.

**_Za każdym razem kiedy pytam czy Alex coś do niej czuje.. ona zaprzecza. Tylko nie wiem na ile jest wtedy ze mną szczera. Sam do niej dzwoniła w święta.. powiedziała, że wciąż ja kocha. Boję się, że kiedy znowu będą blisko siebie.. dla mnie może nie być już miejsca_** ze łzami w oczach przyznała pierwszy raz na głos Maggie.

**_Dlatego chcesz wrócić szybciej do pracy? Żeby być bliżej Alex?_** zapytał z niedowierzaniem Winn. Maggie tylko kiwnęła głową. Wiedziała, że jeśli powie teraz chociaż słowo, nie powstrzyma już łez.

**_Myślisz, że to jest wyjście z sytuacji? Przecież, nie będziesz tu z nią cały czas. Z resztą, Maggie. Ty się zadręczysz w ten sposób. Porozmawiaj proszę z Alex. Ona Cię naprawdę kocha. Wszyscy mówią, że od kiedy jesteście razem, Danvers nareszcie jest tą Alex jaką kiedyś znali. Myślisz, że Alex tego nie widzi? Powtórzę to Tobie jeszcze raz. Danvers za Tobą szaleje i uważam, że nie masz się co obawiać o Arias. Co do powrotu do pracy. Z medycznego punktu widzenia nie ma przeciwwskazań. Poproś tylko Susan, żeby Cię ten miesiąc jeszcze oszczędziła ok? W sensie, nie musisz być od razu tytanem pracy ok?_** powiedział Winn i uśmiechnął się do Maggie.

**_To znaczy, że wypiszesz mi te wszystkie papiery i mogę wracać do pracy? Jesteś najlepszy na świecie Schott_** ucieszyła się Maggie.

**_Obiecaj mi tylko jedno. Porozmawiaj proszę z Alex. Inaczej się zadręczysz. Możesz mi to obiecać? Proszę jako przyjaciel_** powiedział Winn i nie spuszczał z Maggie wzroku.

**_Masz rację. Obiecuje_** odparła szeptem kobieta i nieśmiało się uśmiechnęła.

          -------------------------------------------------------

         Gdy Alex upewniła się, że Maggie jest na badaniu, zabrała pióro i bilecik z dyżurki pielęgniarek i ruszyła do laboratorium. Chciała to załatwić szybko i tak by nie było jakichkolwiek wątpliwości. Nie zamierzała być miła i taktowna. To już nie był na to czas. Bez pukania wtargnęła do gabinetu Sam.

**_Możesz mi powiedzieć co to ma znaczyć?_** Zapytała już na progu nie zważając na to czym zajęta jest Sam.

**_Nie rozumiem pytania Alex. Chciałam w Twój pierwszy dzień na stanowisku ordynatora zrobić Ci małą niespodziankę, przyjemność. Tyle_** odpowiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic kobieta, przerywając to co robiła zanim weszła Alex. Danvers położyła na jej biurku pudełko z piórem i dołączony do niego bilecik.

**_Sam. Powiem to raz. Nie chcę od Ciebie jakichkolwiek prezentów. I nie życzę sobie, żebyś wchodziła do mojego gabinetu pod moją nieobecność, tak jak zrobiłaś to zapewne dzisiaj. Zrozumiano?_** powiedziała stanowczym tonem Alex.

**_Nie rób z tego wielkiego halo, proszę. Byłam przekonana, że pióro Ci się spodoba. Zawsze lubiłaś ekskluzywne rzeczy Alex. Potraktuj to jako miły gest i tak się nie denerwuj proszę_**. **_Powtarzam. Chciałam Ci zrobić przyjemność_** odparła Sam ze stoickim spokojem.

**_Czasy, kiedy mogłaś robić mi takie przyjemności już się dawno skończyły. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrozumiałaś, to czas najwyższy. Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka._** Alex cały czas starała się utrzymać jednoznaczny twardy ton rozmowy. Nie czekała nawet na odpowiedź Arias. Wyszła i trzasnęła drzwiami.

_Skąd w Tobie tyle emocji Alex.. czyżby Ci wciąż zależało?_ Myślała na głos Arias i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.


	89. Chapter 89

        Kiedy Maggie miała już w dłoni komplet papierów pozwalających na jej powrót do pracy wleciała jak poparzona na izbę przyjęć.

**_Hej wszystkim! Znajdziecie dla mnie miejsce w grafiku?_** rzuciła już od progu z uśmiechem na twarzy.

**_Hej Maggie. Pewnie. Wpisz swoje prośby na luty. Nie siadałam jeszcze do grafiku_** odparła Susan i podeszła się przywitać.

**_Luty? Jaki luty? W przyszłym tygodniu mogę mieć już pierwszy dyżur. Właśnie byłam w kadrach i wszystko załatwiłam_** powiedziała dumnie Maggie i stanęła podpierając ręce o swoje biodra.

**_W takim razie poproszę Cię do mnie gladiatorze_** roześmiała się Susan i wskazała ręką na swoją dyżurkę. Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Maggie nie zdążyła nawet usiąść..

**_Mogę wiedzieć co Ty wyprawiasz Maggie?_** zapytała Susan.

**_Nie rozumiem, Susan. Wracam do pracy. Przecież mówiłaś, że miejsce będzie na mnie czekać. Dostałam potrzebne zgody i chciałam.._ **

**_Nie o to pytam_** przerwała jej Susan i spojrzała na nią z iście matczyną troską.

**_Miałaś przecież być na zwolnieniu jeszcze cały ten miesiąc. Co się stało, że wracasz już teraz? Nie wspominałaś o tym wcześniej. Nie będę nawet pytać jak się czujesz, bo zapewne usłyszę, że rewelacyjnie prawda?_** Vasqez przekręciła głowę i szczerze nie czekała na odpowiedź.

**_Jeśli wszystko jest ok, to po co mam siedzieć w domu cały miesiąc. Chyba, że jako moja oddziałowa masz z tym problem Susan_** powiedziała już lekko zdenerwowana Maggie.

**_Przestań. Wiesz, że wszyscy tu na Ciebie czekamy. Zastanawiam się tylko czy wszystko w porządku. Wiesz przecież, że możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko. I nie próbuj mi tu ściemniać, bo za chwilę zadzwonię do Alex. Jeśli chcesz, żeby nie dowiedziała się o tej rozmowie, to lepiej zacznij mówić o co chodzi._** Susan chwyciła Maggie za rękę i nie spuszczała z niej wzroku. Wiedziała, że jest jakieś drugie dno, nie zamierzała odpuszczać.

**_Nie odpuścisz? Serio?_** Z grymasem na twarzy pytała Maggie.

**_Chyba na tyle mnie znasz, że nie musisz pytać. I wystarczy jeśli powiesz, że Alex ma o tym nie wiedzieć. Oczywiście wszystko w granicach rozsądku. Dlatego ostatni raz powtarzam. Słucham Cię Maggie. Dlaczego wracasz szybciej do pracy?_** Tym razem ton Vasqez mówił sam za siebie. Sawyer nie miała wyjścia. Widać było, że cała sytuacja wiele kosztuję Maggie. Ostatecznie nie patrząc na Susan wydukała

**_Wracam do pracy, bo chcę być bliżej Alex. Od kiedy wiem, że Arias wróciła.. nie mogę zostać w domu kolejny miesiąc. Możesz sobie myśleć, że jestem żałosna, ale ja nie mogę jej stracić. Chyba, że sama zdecyduje, że nie chce ze mną być. W każdym innym przypadku będę o nią walczyć_** mówiła coraz ciszej Maggie. Susan tylko westchnęła. Nie spodziewała się, że usłyszy coś takiego. Szczęście Alex i Maggie było dla niej nawet prywatnie bardzo ważne. Zmartwiła się na słowa Sawyer. Nie wiedziała, że Maggie już teraz kładzie wszystko na jednej szali.

**_Maggie, przepraszam, że o to zapytam ale.. czy Alex.. czy ona dała Ci do zrozumienia, że między nią a Arias może jeszcze do czegoś dojść? Z Twoich słów widzę, że zakładasz najgorsze.._ **

**_Nie. Alex zapewnia, że to już przeszłość, ale sporo się nasłuchałam o tej Sam. Nie zamierzam jej zlekceważyć. Muszę być czujna.  Jeśli powrót do pracy ma mi w tym pomóc, to nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać_** stwierdziła Maggie i tym razem odważnie spojrzała Susan w oczy.

**_W takim razie pomyślmy gdzie Cię dopisać na dyżury piękna. I jeszcze jedno. Jeśli chodzi o tą jędzę- zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Tylko daj znać_** mrugnęła do Maggie i wyciągnęła grafik.

          ---------------------------------------------------------------

         Alex wróciła do swojego gabinetu. Musiała się chwilę uspokoić zanim wyjdzie na oddział. Sam wydawała się być jeszcze bardziej pewna siebie jak spodziewała się tego Alex. Tym bardziej Danvers wiedziała, że musi być czujna i bezwzględna. Spojrzała na stojące na biurku zdjęcie. Tylko ona i Maggie .

_Tylko to jest teraz dla mnie ważne_ pomyślała Alex i musnęła zdjęcie opuszkami palców. Spojrzała na zegarek. Maggie wyszła od niej już ponad dwie godziny temu i nie dała znaku życia. Zaniepokojona, że może coś nie tak z wynikami badań, Alex chwyciła za telefon..

**_Hej piękna. Wiem, że w szpitalu masz wzięcie, ale miałam nadzieję, że się do mnie odezwiesz. Wiesz już coś?_** zapytała Alex jak tylko Sawyer odebrała połączenie. Maggie zaśmiała się po drugiej stronie telefonu.

**_Właśnie kończę ustalać grafik z Susan. Już się za mną stęskniłaś Danvers? Chyba muszę Cię w takim razie jeszcze raz odwiedzić_** powiedziała Maggie.

**_To może zjemy za godzinę razem lunch w kawiarni na dole? Ja teraz szybko ruszę na wizytę. Co Ty na to Mags?_** zaproponowała szybko Alex.

**_Lunch z piękną kobietą? Jak mogłabym odmówić. Powodzenia na pierwszej wizycie Kochanie. Trzymamy za Ciebie kciuki. Susan mówi, że masz im wszystkim pokazać_** roześmiała się Maggie.

**_Zrobię co w mojej mocy. Kocham Cię i do zobaczenia_** powiedziała Alex i zakończyła połączenie. Alex wzięła dwa głębokie wdechy. Założyła swój nowy doktorski kitel z wyszytym imieniem i nazwiskiem i ruszyła w kierunku dyżurki lekarskiej.

**_Moi drodzy, mogę zająć chwilę waszego czasu?_** zaczęła na wstępie dosyć nieśmiało.

**_Nie chcę, żebyście mnie źle zrozumieli, ale jako nowy szef muszę przeprowadzić z wami rozmowę na temat mobbingu i molestowania seksualnego- rozkaz od samego dyrektora. Tak wynika z polityki szpitala. Przechodząc do rzeczy. Fakt, że jestem kobietą nic nie zmienia. Nadal jestem waszym szefem i patrząc na rozkład płci w naszym towarzystwie to ponad połowa z was nic u mnie nie ugra. Wiecie wszyscy, że mężczyźni dla mnie na serio są z Marsa. Co do reszty towarzystwa- też nic z tego. Za pół roku zostanę szczęśliwą żoną wspaniałej kobiety, więc myślę, że z mojej strony nic wam nie grozi. To tyle jeśli o molestowanie. Co do mobbingu? Myślę, że nie muszę nic mówić. Jesteście wspaniałym zespołem i szczerze wierzę, że ten problem nigdy nie będzie nas dotyczył. Jakieś pytania?_** skończyła Alex i rozejrzała się po wszystkich ze szczerym uśmiechem.

          **_Czy dostanę zaproszenie na ślub? Ty i Sawyer wyglądacie razem tak seksownie, że muszę to zobaczyć_** odezwał się oddziałowy kawalarz Adam. Alex zmrużyła oczy i szczerze rozbawiona odparła

          **_Zobaczę co da się zrobić Adam i pomimo, że w obliczu polityki szpitala to niestosowne, to dziękuję Ci w moim i Maggie imieniu za to co o nas myślisz._** Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać.

          **_A teraz moi drodzy. Ruszajmy na wizytę. Pacjenci czekają._** Alex otworzyła drzwi dyżurki i czekała aż wszyscy wyjdą. Powoli czuła jak cały poranny stres znika gdzieś niemal całkowicie.


	90. Chapter 90

           Alex spojrzała na zegarek. Za kwadrans była umówiona z Maggie w kawiarni. Wizyta lekarska poszła sprawnie. Alex nie musiała się martwić pracą. Oddział kardiochirurgii prosperował jak dobrze naoliwiona maszyna. Zespół zarówno lekarski jak i pielęgniarski był zgrany i współpracujący ze sobą. Alex siedziała w dyżurce lekarskiej razem z innymi i przeglądała wyniki badań. Łapała się na tym, że od czasu do czasu myślała o Sam. Zastanawiała się co dalej z nią zrobić. Nie miała zamiaru spokojnie siedzieć i czekać na jej ruch. Po uzgodnieniu badań dla jednego z pacjentów, Alex uprzedziła wszystkich, że wychodzi na lunch i jakby co będzie pod telefonem.

          Kiedy weszła do kawiarni, zorientowała się, że Maggie jeszcze nie dotarła. Przy jednym ze stolików siedziała natomiast Sam Arias. Na widok Alex uśmiechnęła się tak, jakby były bynajmniej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Alex starała się ją ignorować. Podeszła do kasy i zapłaciła za dwie kawy. Usiadła przy pustym stoliku i czekała na swoje zamówienie.

          Sam spoglądała ukradkiem w stronę stolika Alex. Kiedy zobaczyła na nim dwie kawy uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

          _Ciekawe na kogo czeka Alex. Chyba nie na tą swoją śmieszną pielęgniarkę_ pomyślała Sam i czekała na rozwój sytuacji. Do kawiarni weszła Maggie, a twarz Alex momentalnie rozświetlił uśmiech. Wiedziała, że Sam cały czas ją obserwuje. Nie mogła więc nie zafundować jej małego przedstawienia. Kiedy Maggie podeszła do stolika chciała na przywitanie pocałować Alex w policzek. Alex miała jednak inne plany. Wstała z krzesła i zamiast nastawić policzek objęła Maggie, zsuwając swoje ręce na jej pośladki i pocałowała Maggie w taki sposób, że Sam spuściła wzrok. Sawyer początkowo była zaskoczona gorącym pocałunkiem. Nie miała jednak nic przeciwko i szybko odwzajemniła pocałunek. Gdy ich usta się rozdzieliły Maggie dopiero po chwili otworzyła oczy.

          **_Ty się chyba naprawdę za mną stęskniłaś Danvers_** szepnęła pod nosem i usiadły przy stoliku.

          **_Za pół roku będziesz moją żoną, chyba mam prawo się stęsknić. Nie sądzisz?_** powiedziała Alex tak zmysłowym głosem, że Maggie musiała się bardzo skupić.

          **_W takim razie będziesz zadowolona z faktu, że połowa moich dyżurów w styczniu jest zrobiona pod Ciebie? Swoją drogą Susan była zdziwiona, że jako ordynator nadal chcesz dyżurować na kardiochirurgii. No i dwa dni na izbie.. nie za dużo tego Kochanie?_** z troską zapytała Maggie.

          **_Dyżur na kardiochirurgii to konieczność- brakuje nam jednego lekarza, a izba? Nic nie poradzę. Mam jeszcze większy sentyment do tego miejsca jak kiedyś_** uśmiechnęła się Alex i chwyciła leżącą na stoliku dłoń Maggie. Kątem oka obserwowała reakcję Sam. Widać było, że Arias ledwo siedzi na swoim miejscu. Alex nie zamierzała przestawać. W sumie przychodziło jej to przecież naturalnie. Była zakochana w Maggie po uszy. Chodziło tylko o to, żeby cały czas publicznie to pokazywać. Alex podniosła dłoń Maggie do swoich ust i zaczęła delikatnie całować każdy z jej palców. Sawyer wyraźnie się zawstydziła. Siedziały przecież na środku kawiarni.

          **_Alex, daj spokój. Za chwilę wszyscy będą się na nas patrzeć_** powiedziała szeptem skrępowana kobieta.

          **_Mam to w nosie Kochanie. Za chwilę muszę wrócić do pracy i jeśli mam okazję spędzić z Tobą parę minut w ten sposób to nie obchodzą mnie inni._** Alex zobaczyła jak Sam wstaję i.. podchodzi do nich do stolika!

          **_Witam doktor Danvers miło znów widzieć.._** Arias przywitała się z Alex kompletnie ignorując przy tym Maggie. Alex nie zamierzała odpowiadać. Ścisnęła mocniej dłoń Maggie. Czuła, że Sawyer robi się coraz bardziej spięta.

          **_Spojrzałam na badania planowane u jednego z Twoich pacjentów, muszą być wypisane na dodatkowym druku, to badania wysyłkowe_** mówiła obracając się prawie zupełnie plecami do Maggie.

          **_W takim razie zlecę jednemu z moich lekarzy, aby dopełnił formalności. Teraz jeśli mogłabym przeprosić. Jestem nieco zajęta_** odparła Alex starając zachować zimną krew. Arias nie zrobiła sobie zupełnie nic z tego co powiedziała Danvers.

         **_Na tych drukach musi być podpis ordynatora czyli Twój Alex. Może podpiszesz skierowanie piórem, które zostawiłam u Ciebie w gabinecie_** powiedziała z przekąsem i tym razem Alex nie była w stanie się pohamować. Widziała jak Maggie zaczyna na nią patrzeć. Musiała zareagować zdecydowanie. Sam nie zamierzała bowiem grać czysto.

          **_Pani Arias, niech Pani wybaczy, ale spędzam teraz przerwę z moją narzeczoną. Skierowania o których Pani mówi z pewnością do Pani trafią, a pióro o którym Pani wspomniała, no cóż. Może nie wyraziłam się rano wystarczająco jasno.. Pióro może sobie Pani wsadzić w dup**!_** Alex podniosła głos trochę za mocno. Osoby siedzące najbliżej ich stolika spojrzały się w jej kierunku. Nie dało się ukryć, że musiały wszystko słyszeć. Sam wyraźnie była zaskoczona. Nie spodziewała się takiej drapieżności ze strony Alex. Danvers zawsze była bardziej skryta. Zmieszana tym co usłyszała odwróciła się w stronę Maggie i przemiłym głosem powiedziała

          **_Przepraszam, że przeszkodziłam w Waszym spotkaniu. My lekarze zawsze rozmawiamy i myślimy tylko o pracy. Pielęgniarki pewnie mają też inne rzeczy w głowie, nie mają Panie takiej wiedzy jak my_** rzuciła Sam z szyderczym uśmiechem pod nosem. Maggie resztkami sił zachowała na twarzy swój onieśmielający uśmiech i wycedziła przez zęby

          **_Nie docenia się Pani, Pani Arias. Chyba nie tylko praca Pani w głowie. No chyba, że pieprzenie się z kimś po nocy na swoim biurku w szpitalu było w ramach jakiś badań. Swoją drogą. Nie dziwie się. Seks w pracy jest mega pociągający. Szkoda, że Pani pomyliły się osoby z którymi to Pani powinna robić, ale co taka pielęgniarka jak ja może o tym wiedzieć prawda?_** Arias zrobiła się purpurowa ze złości. Otworzyła usta i chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale najzwyczajniej w świecie nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Bez pożegnania wyszła z kawiarni szybkim krokiem. Maggie spojrzała na Alex, która patrzyła na nią w bardzo, ale to bardzo dziwny sposób.


	91. Chapter 91

**_Nie docenia się Pani, Pani Arias. Chyba nie tylko praca Pani w głowie. No chyba, że pieprzenie się z kimś po nocy na swoim biurku w szpitalu było w ramach jakiś badań. Swoją drogą. Nie dziwie się. Seks w pracy jest mega pociągający. Szkoda, że Pani pomyliły się osoby z którymi to Pani powinna robić, ale co taka pielęgniarka jak ja może o tym wiedzieć prawda?_** Arias zrobiła się purpurowa ze złości. Otworzyła usta i chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale najzwyczajniej w świecie nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Bez pożegnania wyszła z kawiarni szybkim krokiem. Maggie spojrzała na Alex, która patrzyła na nią w bardzo, ale to bardzo dziwny sposób. 

          **_Alex? Wszystko w porządku? Przepraszam, że przywołałam tą sytuację, ale ta zdz** wyraźnie próbowała mnie obrazić_** zaczęła się tłumaczyć Maggie. Wiedziała, że był to chwyt poniżej pasa i mogła przywołać w Alex niemiłe wspomnienia. Po chwili Alex przegryzła swoją wargę i zmysłowym, niskim głosem powiedziała

          **_U mnie w gabinecie, za kwadrans, czekam na moim biurku. Sawyer, nawet nie wiesz jak mnie teraz podnieciłaś tym jak ją załatwiłaś.._** Po tych słowach, wstała od stolika jak gdyby nigdy nic i wyszła z kawiarni.

          Maggie nie wierzyła sama w to co się właśnie wydarzyło. Przed chwilą, była jej narzeczonej starała się ją upokorzyć ze względu na jej zawód. Również przed chwilą to ona zmieszała Sam z błotem, a na końcu jej piękna narzeczona nakręciła się tym tak, że właśnie zaproponowała jej seks w środku dnia na biurku ordynatora. Maggie uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie i wstając od stolika powiedziała sama do siebie

          **_I kto mówi, że początki roku są fatalne. Moja decyzja o powrocie do pracy, to jedna z lepszych w moim życiu.._** Maggie wyszła z kawiarni i powolnym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku wind. Musiała przecież stawić się u Pani ordynator kardiochirurgii. Uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy przez całą drogę.

          Był środek dnia. Na oddziale kręciło się wiele osób. Personel, pacjenci, odwiedzający. Kiedy Maggie wysiadła z windy, miała mieszane uczucia.

_Alex chyba żartowała. Przecież jej gabinet nie jest na uboczu, ani nie jest już poza godzinami pracy_ myślała. Nie mogła jednak zaprzeczyć, że te wszystkie niewiadome i to ryzyko sprawiało, że i ona nakręcała się coraz bardziej. Rozejrzała się wokół czy ktoś zwrócił na nią uwagę. Zapukała delikatnie do drzwi i kiedy usłyszała Alex mówiącą żeby wejść nieśmiało chwyciła za klamkę. Nie zdążyła jej nacisnąć. Drzwi otworzyła jej Alex. Kiedy Maggie weszła do środka zobaczyła, że wszystkie rolety są zasłonięte. Alex przekręciła klucz w zamku. Maggie aż zaschnęło w ustach, czuła jak pocą się jej dłonie. To miało się naprawdę wydarzyć. Stała w miejscu i czekała na to co zrobi Alex. Danvers usiadła na biurku i zaczęła powoli rozpinać swój kitel. Dopiero wtedy Maggie zobaczyła, że pod kitlem nie ma już nic oprócz bielizny..

**_Danvers, czy Ty cały czas chodziłaś tak po szpitalu_** zapytała onieśmielona Maggie.

          **_Oczywiście, że nie. Przygotowałam się teraz specjalnie dla Ciebie. Wszystkim powiedziałam, że czekam na ważny telefon i prosiłam, żeby mi nikt nie przeszkadzał. Będziesz tam tak stać, czy może postarasz się, żeby ten gabinet i to biurko inaczej mi się kojarzyły jak tylko z pracą_** zapytała i odpięła ostatni zatrzask. Zsunęła z siebie kitel. Opierała się teraz o biurko mając na sobie tylko czarny koronkowy stanik i pasujące do kompletu stringi. Maggie nie drgnęła nawet powieka. Taki widok ewidentnie zrobił na niej oszałamiające wrażenie. Patrzyła na nią i starała się zlekceważyć, że serce za chwilę wyskoczy jej z piersi. Podeszła do Alex i dotknęła palcami jej ust, musnęła następnie szyję, piersi i zatrzymała się zaraz powyżej jej stringów. Spojrzała na nią i powoli zbliżyła swoje usta do ust kobiety. Kiedy brakowało milimetrów.. Maggie odchyliła głowę i zupełnie poważnie zapytała

          **_O jakim piórze mówiła ta wariatka?_** wybrzmiało w gabinecie. Nastrój momentalnie zniknął. Alex otworzyła oczy i wzdrygnęła się. Nie spodziewała się tego. Wiedziała jednak, że to nie czas na kłamstwa i kombinowanie. Stojąc w samej bieliźnie chwyciła dłonie swojej narzeczonej i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy.

          **_Kiedy dzisiaj weszłam do gabinetu, na biurku zostawione było pióro i bilecik od Sam. Gdy tylko mogłam, poszłam do niej osobiście to oddać i powiedzieć jej, że ma mnie zostawić w spokoju. Nie powiedziałam Ci, bo nie chciałam Cię denerwować. Myślałam, że to załatwiłam. Nie myślałam, że ona to wyciągnie tak w rozmowie. Zrobiła to specjalnie, żeby wzbudzić Twoją zazdrość. Obiecuję, że…_**

          **_Udało się jej_** przerwała Maggie i spuściła wzrok na podłogę.

          **_Co powiedziałaś? Co jej się udało Maggie? Przecież do niczego.._** zaczęła nerwowo odpowiadać Alex.

          **_Wzbudzić moją zazdrość_** powiedziała cicho Maggie i nadal patrzyła w podłogę. Alex chwyciła w dłonie jej twarz i podniosła jej głowę do góry, tak by mogła spojrzeć jej w oczy.

          **_Kochanie, przecież wiesz, że nie musisz być zazdrosna. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza. Sam, ona nic dla mnie nie znaczy, moje wcześniejsze zachowanie spowodowane było strachem, że coś między nami namiesza, niczym więcej. Liczysz się tylko Ty_** powiedziała na jednym wdechu Alex, nie odrywając od kobiety wzroku. Maggie nie powiedziała ani jednego słowa. Przylgnęła do Danvers swoim ciałem i zaczęła ją całować. Zuchwale, dosłownie tak, jakby chciała ją naznaczyć. Utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że ciało Alex należy tylko do niej, że nikt inny nie ma już ani prawa, ani jej zgody by ją dotykać, całować tak jak robi to teraz Maggie. Alex zaczęła chaotycznie zrywać z Maggie ubrania. Po kolei na podłogę spadały jej kurtka, koszulka, stanik. Opór stawiał dopiero jej pasek od spodni. Alex zaczęła nerwowo przy nim bezskutecznie manewrować. Z pomocą przyszła Maggie. Odpięła pasek i guzik od spodni. Resztą zajęła się już Alex. Natychmiast rozpięła rozporek i zaczęła zsuwać jej spodnie. Maggie chwyciła jej dłonie i pokiwała przecząco głową. Dziś nie chodziło o nią, tylko o Alex.

Przyparła ją jeszcze mocniej do biurka. Alex usiadła, rozchyliła nogi, a Maggie stanęła między jej nagimi udami. Stanik Danvers dołączył do rzeczy na podłodze. Sawyer pewną dłonią chwyciła prawą pierś Alex.  Ścisnęła ją tak mocno, że Danvers jęknęła. Na jej całym ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu. Czuła, że za chwilę eksploduje. Potrzebowała jej tu, teraz, natychmiast.

          **_Tylko bądź cicho_** powiedziała Maggie i z łatwością odchyliła jej bieliznę i poczuła jak wilgotna jest Alex. Siedząc na biurku uniosła swoje pośladki by pomóc Maggie w zdjęciu jej stringów. Maggie zsunęła je do kostek i natychmiast zanurzyła się w Danvers. Weszła w nią mocno, obie przegryzły swoje wargi, by nie krzyknąć z rozkoszy. Alex objęła ramieniem Maggie. Chciała poczuć ją jeszcze głębiej. To nie miał być powolny, subtelny seks. Obie kobiety potrzebowały spełnienia natychmiast. Kiedy Maggie zatracała się w coraz szybszym dopełnianiu Alex poczuła znajomy dotyk w swoim własnych spodniach. Alex nie próżnowała. Jej zwinne palce dawały Maggie teraz podobną rozkosz. Nie trwało długo i kobiety znalazły wspólny rytm. Tylko świadomość tego, że są w szpitalu, w gabinecie Alex powstrzymywało je od jęków i krzyków. Nie mogły sobie pozwolić na to, żeby cała kardiochirurgia dowiedziała się o tym co dzieje się na biurku ordynatora. Spełniona Maggie opadła na Alex, która doszła w tym samym momencie. Ich serca waliły tak mocno, że mogły to nawzajem poczuć. Brak tchu, drżenie rąk. Alex uwielbiała to uczucie, zwłaszcza po tak dzikim seksie. Kiedy ich oddech stał się wolniejszy i mniej łapczywy, Maggie zaczęła się głośno śmiać. Alex spojrzała na nią i starała się zrozumieć o co chodzi.

          **_Nie wierzę, że zrobiłyśmy to właśnie tutaj i właśnie teraz. Gdyby tylko ci wszyscy ludzie wiedzieli._** Maggie nie przestawała się śmiać.

            ** _Kocham Cię Maggie Sawyer_** powiedziała Alex i zaczęła się śmiać razem z kobietą.

          **_Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim Alex_** powiedziała po chwili Maggie i objęła mocno wciąż siedzącą na biurku panią ordynator.

          **_Nie chcę nic mówić, ale chyba muszę wracać do pracy_** powiedziała po chwili rozbawiona Alex.

          **_Mam nadzieję, że tym razem będziesz miała pod kitlem więcej ubrań jak teraz co?_** odpowiedziała Maggie i podniosła z podłogi jej stanik.

          **_Zdecydowanie_** znów roześmiała się Alex i zaczęła się ubierać.

        **_Widzimy się w domu? O której kończy dzisiaj pani ordynator?_** Zapytała Sawyer zapinając pasek od spodni.

          **_Szczerze? Musiałabym dzisiaj posiedzieć trochę dłużej. Chciałabym jakoś bardziej zagłębić się w rozkład operacji i takie tam. Dam Ci jeszcze znać, ale postaram się być najpóźniej koło dwudziestej ok?_** stwierdziła Alex.

          **_Jeśli do dwudziestej nie wrócisz to sama Cię stąd zabiorę siłą. I nie żartuję. Alex.. co do Sam.._** głos Maggie nagle całkowicie się zmienił.

          **_Widzę jaka ona jest. Nie będzie z nią łatwo. Obiecaj mi, że będziesz mi mówić o wszystkim. Nieważne czy mnie tym zdenerwujesz czy nie. Chcę wiedzieć o wszystkim. Tylko tak damy jej radę_** mówiła zdeterminowana Maggie.

          **_Obiecuję. Sama widzisz, że ona nie będzie grać czysto. Przepraszam Cię za nią Kochanie_** westchnęła Alex.

          **_Nie masz za co mnie przepraszać. Dzięki głupocie tej kobiety, moją żoną zostanie wspaniała kobieta_** skwitowała Maggie, założyła kurtkę i podeszła do Alex, żeby się pożegnać.

          **_Do zobaczenia w domu. Nie siedź za długo proszę. Jutro też jest dzień Danvers_** powiedziała Maggie i pocałowała Alex na pożegnanie.

          **_Postaram się być jak najwcześniej. Masz rację, jutro też jest dzień. Uważaj na siebie piękna. Daj znać jak będziesz już w domu. Może uda Ci się coś przygotować na kolację? Zjadłabym tą pieczeń, którą robiłaś jakiś czas temu_** zapytała nieśmiało Alex.

          **_Jeśli wrócisz przed dziewiętnastą to masz to jak w banku_** uśmiechnęła się Maggie i wyszła z gabinetu.


	92. Chapter 92

          **_Hej siostra. Jak tam pierwszy dzień w pracy, pani ordynator_** zapytała Kara, gdy Alex tylko odebrała telefon.

          **_Powiedzmy, że jak do tej pory całkiem rewelacyjnie_** przyznała Alex mając na myśli bardziej chwilę z Maggie jak obchód lekarski.

          **_Wiedziałam, że sobie poradzisz. A jak tam nowy gabinet? Pewnie sporo pracy, żebyś czuła się w nim komfortowo_** dopytywała zaciekawiona Kara.

          **_O to zadbała Maggie i muszę powiedzieć, że po jej wizycie to miejsce kojarzy mi się już znacznie lepiej_** rozmarzyła się Alex. Po drugiej stronie nastała cisza.

          **_Nie wierzę. Nawet nie chcę tego mówić na głos, ale czy Wy… Alex co takiego zrobiła Maggie, że już lepiej Ci się kojarzy?_** nieśmiało zapytała młodsza Danvers.

          **_Oj Kara. Tobie tylko jedno w głowie. Maggie przyniosła mi nasze wspólne zdjęcie na biurko, to które nam zrobiłaś na samym początku_** roześmiała się Alex.

          **_Aa, zdjęcie. No tak. Aż mi głupio, że pomyślałam o czymś zupełnie innym_** odetchnęła z ulgą dziewczyna.

         **_Chodzi Ci o seks? No tak. To swoją drogą. Muszę powiedzieć, że moja narzeczona w dość jednoznaczny sposób pomogła mi hmm jakby to ująć przetestować biurko ordynatora_** z nieukrywaną satysfakcją odparła Alex.

          **_Wiedziałam, po prostu wiedziałam. Ty i Maggie jesteście takie…_**

          **_Zakochane?_** weszła jej w słowo Alex.

          **_Nie do końca to miałam na myśli, ale tak. To co powiedziałaś też jest prawdą. Aż miło się Ciebie słucha wiesz? Jesteś taka otwarta, radosna. Brakowało mi takiej siostry_** przyznała szczerze Kara.

          **_Jestem najzwyczajniej w świecie szczęśliwa siostra. I nie musisz mi mówić, że z Sam taka nie byłam, bo wiem o tym. Nie myślałam, że powiem coś takiego kiedykolwiek na głos, ale nie związek z nią, tylko jej zdrada to najlepsze co mnie mogło spotkać w życiu_** uśmiechnęła się Alex pod nosem. Kara zaniemówiła. Słowa jej siostry były bardzo mocne i śmiałe. Były jednocześnie prawdziwe.

          **_Wiesz co siostra? Chyba czas na nasz wspólny wieczór sióstr Danvers, nie sądzisz? Chyba mamy sporo to obgadania siostrzyczko_** zapytała Kara z entuzjazmem w głosie.

          **_Pewnie, że tak. Tylko kurczę nie dzisiaj. Muszę być w domu przed dziewiętnastą inaczej nie załapie się na kolację. Może uda się w jakiś inny dzień co?_** zapytała Alex.

          **_Jak to nie załapiesz się na kolację? Masz wydzielone godziny czy co?_** zaciekawiła się Kara.

          **_Nie, nie o to chodzi. Maggie nie chce, żebym siedziała długo w pracy. Jeśli będę w domu do tej godziny to na kolację będzie pieczeń o którą poprosiłam_** wyjaśniła Alex.

          **_Powiem tylko tyle. Wpadłaś już chyba bardziej jak po uszy pani Danvers. Daj znać, kiedy możemy się spotkać i nie siedź dzisiaj długo w pracy_** zachichotała Kara.

          **_Kocham Cię siostra. Uważaj na siebie i do zobaczenia_** rzuciła na pożegnanie Alex i odłożyła telefon na biurko.

          _Co to znaczy, że wpadłam bardziej jak po uszy? To źle, że ktoś się o mnie troszczy i dba o mnie? W sumie jeśli to właśnie to oznacza, to mogę wpaść po co tylko Kara mówi_ pomyślała Alex. Spojrzała kolejny raz tego dnia na zdjęcie stojące na biurku i uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Chwyciła telefon i szybko napisała krótkiego smsa

          _Kocham Cię Mags. Dziękuję, że jesteś.._

          Nie musiała długo czekać na odpowiedź..

          _Zawsze.. na zawsze.._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Przysięgam, jeśli jeszcze raz zapytasz mnie, czy się dobrze czuję i czy muszę dzisiaj być w pracy to sama zwariuję, a Ciebie zabije Danvers** _ powiedziała w końcu Maggie jedząc śniadanie ze swoją narzeczoną.

          **_Wiem, wiem. Tylko pytam. Nie myślałam, że ten czas zleci tak szybko. Poczekam dzisiaj na Ciebie, aż skończysz dyżur. Przez ten czas posiedzę trochę w papierach. Co Ty na to?_** zapytała szczerze zatroskana Alex. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że ten dzień przyjdzie. Nie zdawała sobie jednak sprawy, że będzie się bardziej denerwować jak Maggie.

          **_I tak wiem, że to zrobisz Danvers, więc nie pytaj_** zaśmiała się Sawyer.

          **_Nie mów tak. Jeśli powiesz, że mam wracać do domu i przyjechać po Ciebie dopiero po dyżurze, to tak zrobię. Pomyślałam tylko, że…_** zaczęła się tłumaczyć Alex.

          **_Alex, daj spokój. Jeśli tylko masz ochotę na mnie poczekać, a w międzyczasie podgonisz coś swojego to dla mnie ok. Wiesz tylko, że nie możesz tak robić za każdym razem, kiedy będę miała dyżur Kochanie. Nie wspomnę już, że zarówno ja jak i Ty będziemy pracować w nocy. Chyba nie będziesz wtedy spać w szpitalu, żeby mnie pilnować, prawda Alex?_** zapytała ironicznie Sawyer.

          **_To nie jest najgłupszy pomysł, jeśli mam być szczera_** roześmiała się Alex i zaczęła zbierać brudne naczynia po śniadaniu.

**_Oj Danvers, udam, że tego nie słyszałam. Dalej zbieramy się. Susan mnie zabije, jeśli się spóźnię pierwszego dnia. Wystarczy, że chyba z Lucy mam przez Ciebie na pieńku. Od momentu, kiedy wie, że jesteśmy razem nawet nie chce się zamienić na dyżur_** rzuciła Maggie kompletnie tego nie rozumiejąc.

          **_Przecież wiesz, że Lucy od dawna coś do mnie miała, wiesz w jakim sensie. Pewnie jest zła, że sprzątnęłaś jej taki towar sprzed nosa_** nie starając się ukryć dumy opowiedziała Alex.

          **_Faktycznie, nie wzięłam tego pod uwagę. Ciekawe ile jeszcze mnie czeka takich sytuacji przez to.._**   ** _chyba, że poderwę sobie kogoś innego_** zamyśliła się Maggie.

          **_Teraz to ja udam, że tego nie słyszałam zbieraj tyłek Sawyer i do pracy_** odpowiedziała jej Alex i włożyła naczynia do zmywarki.

          Droga do szpitala minęła im bardzo szybko. Obie miały dobry humor i były pozytywnie nastawione. Wszystko zmieniło się w momencie, kiedy Maggie przebrała się w kitel. Poczuła, że jej żołądek zaczyna się ściskać. To nie by taki stres, jak kiedy zaczynała pracę. To nie był w ogóle stres. Maggie najzwyczajniej w świecie się bała. Chyba teraz dotarło do niej to, że wraca do pracy na oddział, gdzie prawie straciła życie. Nie zamierzała jednak pozwolić, by ten strach ją sparaliżował. Zamknęła swoją szafkę i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Chwyciła za klamkę i nie dała rady. Musiała natychmiast pobiec do toalety. Zwymiotowała praktycznie całe swoje śniadanie. Obmyła swoją twarz zimną wodą i chwilę przyglądała się sobie w lustrze.

          _Co się ze mną dzieje? Przez ten cały czas, ani razu nie czułam czegoś takiego jak dzisiaj. Weź się w garść Sawyer. Tamten facet to nieszczęśliwy przypadek. Jeden na milion_ myślała patrząc na siebie. Nic z tego. Za każdym razem, kiedy była już przy drzwiach szatni nie mogła zrobić kolejnego kroku. Telefon w jej kieszeni zawibrował

          _Powodzenia Kochanie.. kolejny raz powtórzę, nie podrywaj nikogo.. Kocham Cię_

Maggie ledwo uśmiechnęła się na tego smsa. Z kontaktów wybrała telefon do Susan i czekała, aż jej oddziałowa odbierze.

**_Cześć Mała. Wszystko w porządku? Rozumiem, że skoro dzwonisz, to się spóźnisz tak?_** powiedziała Susan gdy tylko odebrała telefon.

          **_Nie, jestem w zasadzie już na miejscu. Jestem w szatni. Mam tylko mały problem_** Maggie starała się mówić spokojnie i nie dać po sobie nic poznać. Sądząc po tym jak Susan była w szatni dosłownie dwie minuty później, chyba jej się to nie udało.

          **_Co się stało? Źle się czujesz? Co się dzieje Maggie?_** od progu Susan próbowała dowiedzieć się o co chodzi.

          **_Może to zabrzmi zabawnie, ale chyba boję się wejść na oddział. Rano w domu wszystko było ok, teraz nie mogę wyjść z tej pieprzon** szatni i zacząć dyżuru_** odpowiedziała pełna złości Sawyer. Susan spojrzała na nią i pogładziła po plecach.


	93. Chapter 93

**_Nie, jestem w zasadzie już na miejscu. Jestem w szatni. Mam tylko mały problem_** Maggie starała się mówić spokojnie i nie dać po sobie nic poznać. Sądząc po tym jak Susan była w szatni dosłownie dwie minuty później, chyba jej się to nie udało.

          **_Co się stało? Źle się czujesz? Co się dzieje Maggie?_** od progu Susan próbowała dowiedzieć się o co chodzi.

          **_Może to zabrzmi zabawnie, ale chyba boję się wejść na oddział. Rano w domu wszystko było ok, teraz nie mogę wyjść z tej pieprzon** szatni i zacząć dyżuru_** odpowiedziała pełna złości Sawyer. Susan spojrzała na nią i pogładziła po plecach. 

          **_Kochanie, obawiam się, że to normalne. Nie muszę Ci powtarzać co się tam wydarzyło. To, że masz obawy przed pierwszym dyżurem po tym wszystkim jest zrozumiałe. Chcesz, żebym zawołała Alex? Chyba jeszcze nie zaczęła wizyty_** zaproponowała zatroskana Susan.

          **_Nie. Proszę, nie mów nic Alex o tym. Nie chcę, żeby się o mnie martwiła. Myślała, że jestem słaba. Daj mi jeszcze chwilę i zbiorę się do kupy, obiecuję_** zadeklarowała Maggie. Chwyciła Susan za rękę, wzięła parę głębokich oddechów i wstała z ławeczki. Spojrzała na nią, kiwnęła głową i na ten znak Susan otworzyła drzwi szatni. Wyszła pierwsza. Maggie cały czas trzymając ją za rękę, małymi kroczkami wyszła z szatni.

          Kiedy Maggie weszła na ostry dyżur, wszystko wydało się takie.. straszne. Pamiętała dokładnie, gdzie leżała na podłodze, gdzie walczyli o jej życie inni. Te wszystkie krzyki, i chaos. Pośpiech i nerwowe ruchy Susan i całej reszty. Te wszystkie obrazy do niej teraz wróciły. Myślała, że ma to za sobą. Przez cały pobyt w domu ani razu nie miała koszmaru, czy jakiegokolwiek lęku związanego z tym atakiem. Dopiero, gdy przekroczyła próg ze świadomością, że idzie na dyżur. Świadomość, że spotka się z pacjentami, zostanie z nimi sam na sam w sali.. Strach brał nad nią górę. Wiedziała, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Nie wiedziała jednak, jak to przezwyciężyć. Nie pozostało jej już nic, tylko zadzwonić do Alex.. Wiedziała, że nie da bez niej rady

          **_Susan, jeśli mogę Cię prosić. Spróbuj wywołać Alex. Czuję, że.. Kur** nie wierzę, że to się dzieje_** denerwowała się Maggie.

          **_Spokojnie. Dam jej znać na paydżer. Pewnie będzie tu za chwilę._** Susan zapewniła kobietę i zaprowadziła ją do swojego gabinetu. Nie chciała, żeby inni zobaczyli co się z nią działo.

          Faktycznie Alex wbiegła na ostry po pięciu minutach. Nie zdążyła dojść do głównej dyżurki, gdy przechwyciła ją Susan.

          **_Alex, spokojnie. Nie chodzi o jakiegoś pacjenta. Chodzi o Maggie_** powiedziała Susan i po minie Danvers zobaczyła, że kobieta dopiero teraz zaczęła się denerwować.

          **_Spokojnie. Wystarczy, że ona jest zdenerwowana. Ona.. jest bliska ataku paniki Alex.._** **_jest u mnie w gabinecie_** powiedziała Susan i dała im czas sam na sam.

          Alex ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi. Na kanapie u Susan siedziała skulona Maggie. Była blada, spocona. Na widok Alex zamknęła oczy i schowała twarz w dłonie. Nie chciała na nią spojrzeć. Wstydziła się tego co się z nią działo. Wszyscy nazwali ją przecież gladiatorem..

          **_Hej piękna.._** nieśmiało powiedziała Alex i podeszła bliżej. Nie wiedziała, czy powinna ją objąć, dotknąć. Maggie nic nie odpowiedziała. Alex usiadła na kanapie. Chciała dać Maggie chwilę czasu.

          **_Jestem beznadziejna. Powinnam już być w pracy, a ja nie potrafię wejść na oddział_** wymamrotała Maggie.

          **_Nie mów tak o mojej narzeczonej, Sawyer_** starała się rozchmurzyć trochę kobietę. Widziała, że Maggie się boi i na dodatek wstydzi całej tej sytuacji.

          **_Spójrz na mnie Mags i powiedz co się dzieje. Jestem tutaj, Kochanie mów do mnie.._** Alex dotknęła pleców kobiety i zaczęła ją po nich delikatnie gładzić.

          **_Wszędzie, gdzie nie spojrzę widzę to co działo się wtedy, gdy.._** przerwała Maggie i przytuliła się do Alex. Danvers ścisnęła ją mocno. Jej serce pękało, kiedy widziała najważniejszą w jej życiu osobę w takim stanie. Chciałaby zabrać od niej choć część tego strachu. Nie wiedziała jak może jej pomóc.

          **_Kochanie, chcesz wrócić do domu? Pogadam z Susan i kurczę.. nie dam rady się sama wyrwać. Może poproszę Karę? Zabierze Cię do domu_** próbowała szybko zorganizować wszystko Alex.

          **_Nie. Jeśli teraz wyjdę, to wiem, że już nie dam rady wrócić. Alex.. tylko nie pytaj dlaczego, ale czy mogłabyś mnie teraz pocałować? Proszę?_** powiedziała Maggie i pierwszy raz spojrzała Alex w oczy. Danvers uśmiechnęła się do niej i spojrzała na nią z całą miłością jaką mogła zmieścić w swoim spojrzeniu… Zbliżyła swoje usta do Maggie i pozwoliła jej na ostatni brakujący ruch.. w momencie kiedy ich usta się złączyły, poczuła, że ciało Maggie zaczyna się powoli rozluźniać. Nie chciała być zbyt natarczywa. Pozwoliła by to Maggie nadała intensywność temu pocałunkowi. Sawyer nie całowała z pożądaniem, nieposkromionym pragnieniem. Pocałunek był głęboki, ale subtelny. Nie chodziło w nim tyle o fizyczność co o emocje. Po chwili Maggie przerwała pocałunek i zastygła łącząc ich czoła ze sobą. Chwyciła w dłonie twarz Alex i cały czas miała zamknięte oczy. W tej pozycji spędziły dobre pięć minut. Nie mówiły nic. Przerwać milczenie zdecydowała się Alex.

          **_Kochanie, wiem, że masz prawo się bać. Wiem też jak silną jesteś kobietą. Jestem tu dla Ciebie. Maggie, potrafisz to zrobić. Pamiętaj, że zawsze ale to zawsze masz mnie.. no i jeszcze jedna sprawa. Musisz wiedzieć jedną rzecz. Żadna Danvers łatwo się nie poddaje. W woli przypomnienia, już w czerwcu będziesz kolejną Danvers w naszej rodzinie_** powiedziała nieśmiało Alex. W tym momencie w spojrzeniu Maggie, coś się zmieniło. Alex zobaczyła, że był to ten błysk, który za każdym razem sprawiał, że Maggie podnosiła się z każdej opresji obronną ręką. Maggie spojrzała na nią i pierwszy raz się uśmiechnęła

**_W takim razie, nie mogę pozwolić, aby nadszarpnąć honor rodziny Danvers. Tamtego  faceta już nie ma. Teraz jestem ja i Ty. Muszę zapracować na swoje nowe nazwisko_** powiedziała w żartach Maggie i wstała z kanapy. Spojrzała przez szybę na oddział i nie patrząc na Alex powiedziała głośno.

          **_Muszę dać radę, bo rodzina Danvers to jedyna rodzina jaką mam. Nie ma opcji, że ją zawiodę._** Alex wstała, podeszła do Maggie i przytuliła się do niej mocno. Wiedziała, że kobieta potrzebuje jej wsparcia. Wiedziała, że powrót do pracy po takim czymś musiało dla Maggie stanowić niemałe wyzwanie. Była jednak przekonana, że za godzinę, Maggie będzie już w swoim żywiole. Będzie w pracy.

          --------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Alex nie myliła się nawet co do minuty. Po tym jak Maggie zapewniła ją, że da radę, pani doktor wróciła do siebie na oddział. Nie dalej jak za godzinę zobaczyła na wyświetlaczu swojego telefonu numer Susan. Alex nie mogła powstrzymać lęku, który pojawił się momentalnie.

          _Znów coś dzieję się z Maggie_ pomyślała. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała czy odebrać telefon czy biec prosto na ostry dyżur. Drżącą rękę podniosła telefon i odebrała połączenie.

          **_Alex? Jesteś tam?_** usłyszała głos Susan.

          **_Daj mi pięć minut. Za chwilę tam będę.._** tylko tyle powiedziała Alex i już chciała się rozłączyć, gdy usłyszała jak Susan stara się jej coś jeszcze powiedzieć.

          **_Alex, wszystko w porządku. Przyszła pani Danvers daję radę. Chciałam dać Ci znać, żebyś się nie denerwowała. Trzeba jej to przyznać- to twarda sztuka_** powiedziała Susan i roześmiała w głos. Alex odetchnęła.

_Najważniejsze, że z jej Maggie jest wszystko w porządku,_ to najlepsza wiadomość jaką mogła usłyszeć.

**_Przekaż jej, że jestem z niej dumna i porywam ją na lunch za jakąś godzinę. Niech stracę, ja stawiam_** machnęła zabawnie ręką Alex i usłyszała dźwięk swojego służbowego telefonu.

**_Ok Susan. Muszę uciekać. Jeszcze raz Ci dziękuję za dzisiaj i ogólnie za wszystko. Cieszę się, że Maggie ma takiego szefa jak Ty kochana. Buziaki i uciekam. Do zobaczenia_** rzuciła Alex i czym prędzej odebrała służbowe połączenie.

**_Doktor Alex Danvers w czym mogę pomóc_** właśnie w taki sposób Alex odbierała większość swoich służbowych telefonów. Swoją pracę traktowała zawsze jako pomoc, pomagała przecież ludziom wracać do zdrowia. Chwilę trwało zanim ktoś odezwał się po drugiej stronie. Kiedy Alex chciała się już rozłączyć usłyszała słaby, kobiecy głos.

**_Doktor Danvers? Przepraszam, że zajmuję Pani czas. Pewnie mnie pani nie pamięta. Nazywam się Astra Zo.._** zaczęła niepewnie kobieta.

**_Astra z Seattle?_** przerwała Alex.

          **_To zabawne, że mnie pani jeszcze pamięta. W sumie, chyba bardziej mojego byłego już narzeczonego jak mnie, podejrzewam_** zaśmiała się w sumie smutna kobieta. Alex pamiętała tego mężczyznę. Nikt jej tak nie wyprowadził z równowagi jak on. W sumie to między innymi przez niego Alex wybuchła tamtego dnia i zwolniła się z pracy. W gruncie rzeczy jakby na to nie patrzeć, sporo mu zawdzięczała.

          **_Ten człowiek, nie jest jednak powodem pani telefonu. Jak mnie pani znalazła w National City. Z tego co pamiętam miała mieć pani operację w Seattle. Doktor Lord pewnie spełnił wymagania ówczesnego narzeczonego_** zaśmiała się pod nosem Alex.

          **_Doktor Lord mnie nie operował. Na dzień przed planowaną operacją oznajmił mi, że operacja to zbyt duże ryzyko i jako lekarz się jej nie podejmie_** westchnęła Astra.

          **_Jak to? przez cały ten czas funkcjonuje Pani bez operacji?_** Alex nie mogła uwierzyć w to co słyszy.

          **_Właśnie tak. Chciałam tylko zapytać. Czy jeśli się zdecyduję, to czy jest szansa na operację w pani ośrodku_** ze strachem zapytała kobieta.

          **_Pani Astro to trudne decyzje. Trzeba wykonać szereg badań. Minęło już trochę czasu od poprzedniej kwalifikacji. Nie mogę nic obiecać, ale nie powiem też, że jest pani kompletnie bez szans. Szczerze to bez operacji daje pani i tak radę dosyć długo. To muszą być pani decyzje. Ja jestem zawsze dostępna_** powiedziała Alex i czekała na odpowiedź kobiety.

          **_W takim razie może do zobaczenia doktor Danvers. Pozdrawiam i życzę miłego dnia_** odparła kobieta i zakończyła rozmowę. Telefon od tej pacjentki był dla Alex totalnym zaskoczeniem. Racja. Zapamiętała ją w większości przez jej narzeczonego, który sugerował, że Alex chce ją zoperować tylko po to, żeby ją sobie jak to stwierdził pooglądać. Dziwne, że przez tak długi czas dała radę bez operacji. Widocznie tak miało być. Alex zwróciła uwagę na jeden fakt. Astra mówiła o swoim narzeczonym, ale w czasie przeszłym. Widocznie nie tylko w jej życiu zaszło wiele zmian.


	94. Chapter 94

       Zanim Alex doszła do drzwi prowadzących na ostry dyżur usłyszała wyraźnie wzburzony i podniesiony głos, który zazwyczaj miała okazję słyszeć w zupełnie innym kontekście. Maggie złość było słychać na dosłownie połowę korytarza. Alex przyspieszyła kroku, by jak najszybciej zobaczyć co się dzieje.

         **_Ile razy mam pani powtarzać, że to nie ja pobierałam tą krew. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego zostało to pobrane w ten sposób. Jeśli nastąpił błąd na etapie identyfikacji pacjenta to nie potrafię pani pomóc, bo jak już mówiłam wcześniej, nie ja pobierałam tą krew_** Maggie dosłownie z uporem maniaka tłumaczyła się kolejny raz przed.. nikim innym jak Sam Arias. Sam na oczach wszystkich, trzymając w dłoni jakieś papiery starała się udowodnić, że to Maggie pomyliła pacjentów. Alex zanim doszła do głównego kokpitu, gdzie toczyła się cała akcja weszła do Susan.

          **_Nie chcę nic mówić, ale chyba powinnaś się tam pojawić. Nie sądzisz? Nie mówię tak ze względu na Maggie, ale mimo wszystko. Susan tam zaczyna się robić dosyć dziwna sytuacja. Wszyscy to słyszą_** syknęła Alex.

          **_Myślisz, że nie próbowałam? Starałam się rozmawiać z Sam, ale do niej nic nie dociera. Twierdzi, że wina jest ewidentnie po stronie Maggie i tyle_** odburknęła Susan.

          **_A jest?_** Bez ogródek zapytała Alex.

          **_Nie. Na skierowaniu podpisała się Lucy. Z resztą byłam nawet tam jak była pobierana ta krew. Nie ma mowy o pomyłce. To jednak nie dociera do tej tępej rury_** rzucił z przekąsem Vasqez.

          **_Ok, ale chyba nie możesz tego tak zostawić. Sam ewidentnie podważa teraz kompetencje Twojego pracownika. Musisz coś zrobić_** starała się zachować emocje na boki Alex.

          **_I zrobiłam. Kochana. Nie musisz mnie uczyć, jak mam sobie radzić z takimi mendami jak Arias. Cała sytuacja jest nagrywana i audio i video to raz. Dwa. O wszystkim został już poinformowany dyrektor. Czekam, kiedy się tutaj zjawi. Przekazałam mu, że pani Arias zastrasza mojego pracownika ze względów osobistych_** uśmiechnęła się chytrze Susan. Alex przez chwilę patrzyła na Susan i starała się zrozumieć skąd to zadowolenie w głosie kobiety.

          **_Ty cwany lisie. Zbierasz na nią dowody, żeby już się nie wywinęła w spawie? Tak?_**

zapytała Alex nie wierząc w przebiegłość swojej przyjaciółki.

          **_Jeszcze wątpisz? Ta idiotka uwzięła się na Maggie, to widać. Nie zamierzam odpuścić takiej szansy. Za każdym razem, kiedy będzie miała pretensje do Maggie wszystko, ale to wszystko będzie udokumentowane_** pewnym głosem powiedziała Susan.

          **_Czyli teraz czekasz na dyrektora, żeby mógł zobaczyć co wyprawia Sam tak? Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś aż tak przebiegła_** pokiwała głową Alex.

          **_Bo przy Tobie moja droga, nie musiałam zbierać na nikogo haków. Czyli po tylu latach znajomości, jeszcze Cię czymś zaskoczyłam widzę_** z dumą powiedziała Vasqez. Alex nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Na monitoringu pojawiła się postać dyrektora. Susan podeszła do drzwi i gdy tylko zobaczyła mężczyznę przywołała go gestem dłoni.

**_Witam pani Vasqez. Trochę tu u pani na oddziale głośno, nie sądzi pan? O witam doktor Danvers. Widzę, że podziwia pani poczynania Maggie_** zaśmiał się Hank.

          **_Chciałam ją zabrać na przerwę, ale widzę, że może być to trudne. Sam cały czas twardo nie daje sobie nic wytłumaczyć. Chyba ktoś musi to przerwać_** stwierdziła Alex i wymownie spojrzała na dyrektora. Mężczyzna chrząknął wymownie, poprawił krawat i wyszedł do szalejących na zewnątrz kobiet. Nie minęło 30 sekund i wszystko ucichło. _Przynajmniej przed kimś mają jeszcze szacunek_ pomyślała pod nosem Alex. Zaglądały z Susan przez drzwi i próbowały podsłuchać rozmowę, jak małe dziewczynki w przedszkolu. Jedyne co usłyszały to słowa dyrektora, który jasno i wyraźnie dał do zrozumienia, że właśnie zakończyli rozmowę. Arias i Sawyer spojrzały na siebie jak zawodnicy boksu, tuż przed ważeniem i każda poszła w swoim kierunku. Mina Maggie, nie wróżyła za dobrze. Wściekłość wylewała jej się dosłownie uszami. Jak tu pomyśleć, że parę godzin wstecz ta sama kobieta drżała jak osika w obawie przed powrotem do pracy.

          **_Zważywszy, że nie mam kasku, to wspólny lunch może być dosłownie walką o życie_** zaśmiała się nerwowo Alex widząc jak Maggie wchodzi do dyżurki.

          **_Podejmujesz ryzyko na własną odpowiedzialność w takim razie_** rzuciła Susan i razem z Alex przeszły do dyżurki pielęgniarek. W środku panowała kompletna cisza. Nikt nie chciał niechcący zwrócić na siebie uwagi i gniewu Maggie. Wszyscy wiedzieli jaki był prawdziwy powód wizyty Arias tutaj. Każdy domyślał się, że Sawyer czeka ciężki czas za sprawą byłej dziewczyny swojej przyszłej żony.

          **_Maggie? Czy jeśli zaproszę Cię na ten lunch to sporo ryzykuję?_** zagadała Alex. Wszyscy zdumieli się, bo w jednej chwili z pełnej furii, rozwścieczonej kobiety, Maggie zmieniła się w potulnego baranka. Wstała i pocałowała Alex w policzek.

          **_Nie wygłupiaj się. Z przyjemnością zjem z Tobą lunch kochanie_** skwitowała anielskim wręcz głosem i wychodząc z dyżurki, dała znać reszcie, że będzie za około trzydzieści minut. Mike spojrzał na wszystkich i wybełkotał pod nosem

          **_Kobieta zmienną jest, ok. Ale żeby aż tak…_**

          ----------------------------------------------------------------


	95. Chapter 95

         Siedziały razem w szpitalnym bufecie i w kompletnej ciszy zaczęły jeść swój lunch. Alex widziała, że coś ewidentnie męczy Maggie. Nie chciała jednak na nią zbyt naciskać, ani doprowadzać do zwierzeń w pracy. Spoglądając na swoją narzeczoną widziała jednak, że cokolwiek to jest, prędzej czy później musi wypłynąć na zewnątrz. Zbyt mocno dusiło kobietę.

          **_Może dzisiaj odwiedzimy Karę? Nie widzieliśmy się z nią od sylwestra. Pewnie ucieszy się na nasz widok. Nie chcę, żeby myślała, że się nią już nie interesuje._** Alex spojrzała na Maggie i czekała na odpowiedź.

          **_Szczerze? Zadzwoń do niej i powiedz, że wlecimy dzisiaj z lodami, popcornem i czym tylko jeszcze będzie chciała. Ten dzień jest już wystarczająco nieznośny. Musimy go sobie jakoś zrekompensować_** delikatnie uśmiechnęła się Maggie.

         **_Przepraszam Cię za Sam. Przypuszczałam, że da się we znaki, ale nie myślałam, że aż tak. Niestety tak łatwo nie odpuści. Nastaw się lepiej na to Mags_** westchnęła Alex. Sawyer uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i powiedziała

          **_Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo jestem na to nastawiona Kochanie. Do Sam jeszcze chyba przez długi czas nie dotrą pewne rzeczy. Już moja w tym głowa, żeby ta kobieta raz na zawsze zrozumiała, że jesteś moją narzeczoną. Chce się czepiać, niech się czepia. Mam to gdzieś.._** odparła Maggie z determinacją w głosie. Alex zawsze wiedziała, że Sawyer to twarda sztuka, słuchając tego co mówi Mags, zastanawiała się nie na co stać Sam, ale na co stać Maggie.

          **_Zadzwonię do Kary. Niech już sobie zarezerwuje wieczór dla nas. Może uda się spławić Jamesa_** zaśmiała się Alex i wyciągnęła telefon z kieszeni.

          **_Szybka propozycja. Ty, Maggie i ja, dzisiaj wieczorem. Może być u nas. Wieczór Danvers i prawie Danvers_** Alex mrugnęła do Maggie widząc jej uśmiech jaki wywołały te słowa. Po chwili Alex odłożyła telefon. Maggie spojrzała na nią pytającym wzrokiem.

 ** _Załatwione. Będzie dzisiaj po dwudziestej. W drodze powrotnej z pracy zrobię w takim razie małe zakupy. Chyba faktycznie ten dzień musimy jakoś odreagować_** powiedziała Alex widząc jak do bufetu wchodzi Sam. Alex nie potrzebowała dodatkowych scen, dlatego nie ukrywając przed Maggie kto właśnie pojawił się w bufecie zdecydowały, że resztę swojej przerwy spędzą w gabinecie Alex. Kiedy wychodziły z bufetu, czuły na sobie wzrok Sam.

      Gdyby ten wzrok mógłby zabijać- Maggie była pewna. Nie dotarłaby żywa nawet do windy. Alex i Maggie wysiadły z windy i zaczęły się kierować w kierunku gabinetu ordynator. Nie musiały się przed nikim ukrywać, ani krępować. Swobodnie trzymały się za ręce.

          **_Czym sobie zasłużyłem na taki widok_** usłyszały głos zza pleców. Kiedy obróciły się, nie pozostało im nic innego tylko się uśmiechnąć. Zobaczyły podpartego o ścianę Adama, trzymającego się za serce. Nie na darmo był oddziałowym kawalarzem. Alex rozejrzała się wokół i gdy zobaczyła, że nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi, powiedziała w kierunku Adama..

          **_To specjalnie dla Ciebie.._** i obróciwszy się w kierunku Maggie pocałowała ją w taki sposób, że nie tylko Adamowi zrobiło się gorąco. Kiedy ich usta się rozdzieliły, Maggie westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się do Alex.

 ** _To było tylko dla Adama, czy też troszkę sobie na to zasłużyłam_** półgłosem powiedziała Maggie.

          **_Zasłużyłaś sobie na wiele więcej, niż możemy na tym korytarzu, Kochanie. To, było specjalnie dla niego. Myśli, że nie wiem, że kumpluje się z Sam. Mam nadzieję, że poleci do niej z tym, że całujemy się na oddziale. Teraz chodź do mnie. Zsuniemy rolety, niech jego  wyobraźnia jeszcze bardziej popracuje_** dodała chytrze Alex i objęła Maggie swoim ramieniem.

                    -------------------------------------------------------------------

      Tak jak uprzedzała Maggie. Była bardzo gotowa na jakiekolwiek zaczepki Sam. W którymś momencie, Susan i Alex żartowały sobie, że łaknie wręcz tego tak jak powietrza. Nie było dyżury bez obiekcji ze strony laboratorium, albo wymiany spojrzeń na korytarzu. Taka sytuacja trwała już cały miesiąc. Nic nie wskazywało na to by miało się cokolwiek zmienić. Przełom nastąpił na początku marca. To wtedy Sam postanowiła zmienić całkowicie swoje nastawienie. Już nie dręczyła Maggie zawodowymi sprawami. Widziała, że w tej dziedzinie Sawyer jest nie do złamania. Szykowała coś znacznie gorszego.

     Sam zapukała do drzwi Alex. Po chwili pomimo niezadowolenia Danvers weszła do środka i usiadła naprzeciw pani doktor.

       **_Czym zawdzięczam sobie tą wizytę? Nie przypominam sobie żebyśmy miały jakieś wspólne sprawy_** twardo zaczęła Alex.

 ** _Daj spokój Alex. Nie musisz być taka dla mnie. Chociaż nie powiem, kręci mnie ta Twoja stanowczość_** bez pardonu powiedziała Arias.

 ** _Sam. Pytam ostatni raz. Jeśli nie masz do mnie żadnej zawodowej sprawy to proszę, żebyś wyszła z mojego gabinetu_** nie spuszczała z tonu Alex. Arias wstała. Podeszła do Alex i usiadła po jej stronie biurka. Danvers odsunęła się na fotelu jak tylko mogła. Gdyby na miejscu Sam była Maggie, zapowiadałaby się ciekawa hmm rozmowa. Nie była to jednak Maggie i Alex nie miała wątpliwości, że musi to przerwać. Nie zdążyła jednak wypowiedzieć słowa. Poczuła dłoń Sam na swoim udzie.. kobieta powolnym ruchem zaczęła przesuwać dłoń wyżej. Alex natychmiast chwyciła rękę Arias i odsunęła od siebie. Była wściekła. Sam była bowiem zuchwała i pewna siebie jak nigdy.

       **_Zabieraj te ręce. Nie próbuj już tego nigdy więcej rozumiesz? Nie waż się kiedykolwiek mnie tak dotykać_** cisnęła przez zęby Alex.

 ** _Wiem, że za mną tęsknisz. Pewnie twoja pielęgniareczka nie potrafi dać Ci tego co ja._** ** _Chyba, że jak z nią jesteś myślisz o mnie? Przyznaj się? Brakuje Ci porządnego, ostrego seksu co? Jesteś za grzeczna na byle jaki seks, a wydaje mi się, że teraz Twój seks jest tylko taki. Sawyer nie wygląda na ostrą dziewczynę_** Arias mówiła coraz niższym i zmysłowym głosem. Nie zważała na sprzeciw Alex. Po chwili Danvers wstała. Chwyciła Sam mocno za oba nadgarski i przysunęła się do niej do biurka. Na twarzy Arias pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech. Była pewna, że za chwilę Alex rzuci się na nią i będzie się z nią pieprz** na biurku. Alex zbliżyła swoje usta do jej ucha. Jej serce waliło jak młot. Wiedziała, że każdy może w tym momencie wejść do środka. Nie zamierzała jednak się wycofać. Arias czekała na jej ruch i było widać, jak robi się coraz bardziej podniecona. Alex oblizała swoje usta, tuż nad jej uchem. Głośno westchnęła i zaczęła szeptać

      **_Mój seks? Masz rację. Jest teraz zupełnie inny_** głośno westchnęła Alex, jeszcze bardziej podjudzając Sam. Sekundy dzieliły Arias, żeby wpiła się ustami w szyję Danvers. Alex przydusiła ją jeszcze mocniej do biurka. Sam czuła jak jej bielizna robi się mokra od pożądania. Alex trąciła nosem ucho kobiety i usłyszała cichy jęk. Sam zachowywała resztki zimnej krwi. Alex uśmiechnęła się słysząc co robi ze swoją byłą dziewczyną. Nie chciała jednak przeciągać dłużej tej sytuacji, nie mogła ryzykować.

          **_Seks jest inny bo.. nawet nie wiesz jak Maggie potrafi się kochać. Nawet teraz jak pomyślę, jak pieprzyłyśmy się na tym biurku to robi mi się gorąco. Do końca dnia czułam ją jeszcze w sobie. Maggie potrafi doprowadzić mnie do takiego orgazmu jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie miałam. Jej usta, piersi, dłonie. Nie wspomnę już o jej fenomenalnym języku. I wiesz co? Kiedy się z nią kocham, przyparta do drzwi naszej sypialni, albo kolejny raz pod rząd szczytuję z nią w naszym łóżku, to nawet przez myśl nie przychodzi mi twoja osoba. Masz rację, jestem za grzeczna na byle jaki seks, ale obecnie ten, który mam z Maggie jest od tego daleki. To najlepszy związek i seks w moim życiu. Dlatego grzecznie proszę.. wypierd** z mojego gabinetu Arias._** Alex puściła kobietę i otworzyła szeroko drzwi.

 ** _Żegnam panią doktor Arias_** z uśmiechem powiedziała Alex i z dumą patrzyła na zdezorientowaną kobietę. Chwilę zajęło Sam, żeby zrozumieć jak zadrwiła z niej Alex. Z wściekłą miną wyszła i spojrzała na Alex tak, jak patrzyła wcześniej na Maggie. Alex westchnęła. Czuła dumę, ale wiedziała, że to już regularna wojna i musi pogadać z Maggie.


	96. Chapter 96

**_Powtórz mi to jeszcze raz. Co ta zdzira zrobiła? Tego już za wiele. Idę po nią i wyciągnę ją chyba za kłaki na środek szpitala_** mówiła wściekła Maggie. Kobieta zaczęła wstawać. Alex powstrzymała ją ręką.

        **_Chyba żartujesz, że to zrobisz Mags_** mówiła z niedowierzaniem w głosie Alex.

**_A niby dlaczego mam żartować. Ta kobieta próbowała obściskiwać moją narzeczoną. To chyba wystarczający powód, żeby zrobić to o czym mówiłam. Nie sądzisz?_** Maggie patrzyła na nią jakby chodziło o coś tak oczywistego.

        **_Daj spokój i siadaj tu. Za godzinę kończysz dyżur i jedziemy do domu. Jeśli masz za dużo energii, to Susan Ci coś znajdzie do roboty, albo w domu spożytkujemy ją we właściwy sposób Kochanie_** skwitowała Alex. Maggie pocałowała Alex i szepnęła tak by nikt inny nie słyszał

**_Już się nie mogę doczekać powrotu do domu i tego co będziemy robić.._ **

**_To świetnie, bo dzisiaj już na pewno musimy skosić trawnik Kochanie_** powiedziała z uśmiechem na ustach Alex. Maggie spojrzała na nią i rozbawiona pokręciła głową. Patrzyła na Alex jak na skarb. Ta kobieta zadziwiała ją każdego dnia.

      **_Dziękuję, że powiedziałaś mi o tej sytuacji z Arias. To pewnie nie będzie koniec, jak się domyślam co?_** zapytała zrezygnowana Maggie.

**_Pewnie nie._** **_Co się stało? Dotychczas inaczej reagowałaś na jej zaczepki. Widzę, że teraz się naprawdę przejęłaś_** zaintrygowała się Alex.

**_Wcześniej chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o pracę, teraz ona Cię dotykała. Ona jest przekonana, że coś do niej czujesz. Chyba sama widzisz, że to coś zupełnie innego Alex_** zasmuciła się Maggie. Alex pogładziła ją po ramieniu i przyciągnęła ją do siebie.

     **_Nie obchodzi mnie co ona myśli. Ważne, że wiesz wszystko, że do niczego nie doszło. Teraz idź popracować. Ja pogadam jeszcze z pielęgniarkami od siebie. Muszę z nimi przedyskutować pewne sprawy. Widzimy się przy aucie?_ **

**_Tak. Już nie mogę się doczekać tego trawnika_** uśmiechnęła się Maggie. Alex pocałowała ją na pożegnanie i zanim poszła na kardiochirurgię wstąpiła jeszcze do Susan. Po głowie chodził jej bowiem jeden pomysł. Nie minęło dziesięć minut jak za drzwiami Susan zniknęła Alex, kiedy na ostrym dyżurze pojawiła się Arias. Od razu było widać, że szuka Maggie. Jej obecność nie umknęła oku Susan. Dzięki pełnemu monitoringowi miała dosłownie wszystko na oku.

     **_Pojawiła się moja ulubienica. Ciekawe jaki błąd w pracy Sawyer będzie próbowała udowodnić tym razem_** powiedziała rozbawiona Vasqez. O tej godzinie, Sam już dawno była po pracy. Alex mogła się tylko domyślać o co może chodzić i dziękować, że nie czekała na rozmowę z Mags aż do powrotu do domu.

      Gdy tylko Maggie zobaczyła Arias poczuła jak jej ciało sztywnieje. W głębi duszy musiała się sama kontrolować, żeby nie zrobić z nią tego o czym wspominała Alex. Arias jak gdyby nigdy nic podeszła do Maggie i z uśmiechem na twarzy zapytała czy kobieta ma teraz pięć minut wolnego. Maggie nie zamierzała uciekać. Skinęła głową i poprosiła Arias do wolnej sali. Susan spojrzała pytająco na Alex. Nie wiedziała, czy powinny to oglądać. Alex wiedziała co ma na myśli jej przyjaciółka i sama podeszła do konsoli monitoringu by włączyć konkretny obraz.

       **_Czy w każdej sali masz też audio?_** zapytała przejęta Alex.

**_Chyba nie powinnyśmy tego robić Alex._** **_To chyba zbyt dużo, nie sądzisz?_** zapytała Susan w ramach odpowiedzi na wcześniejsze pytanie.

      **_To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Jeśli chcesz wyjdź. Ja nie zamierzam._** Susan wcisnęła odpowiednią opcje i z głośników popłynął szum. Wstała jednak i chciała wyjść. Domyślała się, że to co usłyszy może nie dotyczyć tylko pracy. Zanim otworzyła drzwi usłyszała jednak ciche

       **_Zostań proszę.._**

Maggie zamknęła drzwi. Nie miała świadomości o nagrywaniu. Te wszystkie zmiany pojawiły się podczas jej nieobecności. Nie przykładała do tego uwagi przy powrocie.

        **_Nie będę tracić swojego i twojego czasu panienko_** powiedziała wręcz opryskliwie Sam.

**_Panienko?_** Maggie prawie zaniemówiła.

**_Bardzo mi przykro, ale właśnie tak będę Cię nazywać._** **_Rozumiem, że gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja to przyssałaś się do Alex jak pijawka. Trudno Ci się dziwić. Jestem tu jednak tylko po to by powiedzieć Ci, żebyś dała sobie spokój. Nie dosięgasz Alex do pięt pod każdym względem. Po moim nazwijmy to wypadku, Alex była na tyle rozgoryczona, że zadowoliła się nawet Tobą. Prawda jest jednak taka, że nie masz ze mną szans. Alex zaczyna rozumieć co miała ze mną. Jest z Tobą tylko z litości i ze względu na swoje dobre wychowanie. Nie powinnam Ci tego mówić, ale dzisiaj prawie rzuciła się na mnie w swoim gabinecie. Ona nigdy nie będzie Twoja. Opowiadała mi o tym, że nawet seks z Tobą jest poniżej przeciętnej. To tylko kwestia czasu i Alex do mnie wróci. Wycofaj się, póki jeszcze możesz zachować resztki honoru Sawyer.._** Sam przez cały czas mówiła wyniosłym, pewnym tonem i patrzyła na Maggie z pogardą. Sawyer nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że ma obserwatorów. W gabinecie Susan, Alex aż zerwała się z krzesła. Była nieziemsko wściekła.

    **_Jak ona może mówić takie rzeczy. Przecież to wszystko nieprawda_** cisnęła przez zęby Alex.

   **_Alex, spójrz na Maggie. Ona jej chyba wierzy_** stwierdziła zatrwożona Susan. Alex rzuciła okiem na ekran i zobaczyła, że Maggie kręci przecząco głową a jej głos zaczyna się łamać. Alex zdębiała. Przecież wszystko opowiedziała Maggie. Jak teraz może jednak wierzyć Sam. Pierwsze co chciała zrobić, to wbiec tam i wszystkiemu zaprzeczyć. Powstrzymała ją jednak Susan.  Maggie wiedziała, że musi dać z siebie wszystko. Nie może przecież dać po sobie poznać, że już dawno wie o intrydze Sam. Podczas gdy w myślach dobierała słowa, Arias nie marnowała czasu.

    **_Widzę, że jesteś zdziwiona. Czy Ty naprawdę sądziłaś, że jakaś tam pielęgniarka zasługuje na Alex Danvers? Kotku to nie Twoja liga. Ciesz się, że mogłaś sobie użyć. Przynajmniej po Tobie, Alex jeszcze bardziej doceni nasz seks i nowe wspólne życie. Powinnam Ci chyba jeszcze podziękować_** zaśmiała się szyderczo Sam.

Maggie usiadła. Wyglądała tak przekonywująco, że Alex odchodziła od zmysłów przyglądając się całej sytuacji.

      **_Widziałaś się dzisiaj z Alex?_** zaczęła nieśmiało Maggie.

**_Tak jak mówiłam._** **_U niej w gabinecie. Pewnie, gdyby nie było to w szpitalu w środku dnia, to nie dałaby rady się powstrzymać. I już teraz mogłabym Ci pokazać jako dowód jej majtki. Nie oszukuj się dłużej dziewczyno. Alex była i będzie moja. Musiała się po mnie pocieszyć i Ci się udało. Tyle Twego. Dorośnij i zrozum. Najlepiej zerwij z nią sama. Alex jest za dobrze wychowana, żeby to zrobić_** dorzuciła Sam i nie oglądając się wyszła z sali.

       Maggie nie wyszła zaraz za nią. Została jeszcze w środku. Kiedy Arias opuściła oddział, Alex nie zamierzała już czekać. Wyleciała od Susan jak z procy. Dosłownie wpadła do sali i czym prędzej zbliżyła się do Maggie.

      **_Chyba jej nie wierzysz? Ona kłamie. Mówiłam Ci jak to wyglądało. Maggie nie możesz jej wierzyć. To wszystko to kłamstwo_** Alex czuła jak łzy zaczynają powoli zbierać się

pod jej powiekami.

     **_Danvers? Co Ty tutaj robisz? Miałaś być u siebie. I jakim cudem, wiesz o mojej rozmowie z tą jędzą?_** Maggie była strasznie zdziwiona całą sytuacją.

**_Byłam u Susan, kiedy zobaczyłam Sam._** **_Obserwowałyśmy razem, całą waszą rozmowę. Na każdej sali, jest monitoring audio wizualny. Słyszałam, co ona wygadywała. Ufam, że wierzysz mi, a nie jej_** dokończyła nieśmiało Alex.

**_No chyba nie myślałaś, że złapała mnie na te swoje gadki. Przecież rozmawiałyśmy na ten temat już wcześniej. Dla potwierdzenia, pokaż swoje majtki Alex.._** zaśmiała się Maggie.

     **_Czy Ty zawsze musisz sobie ze mnie żartować. Prawie dostałam zawału serca, kiedy widziałam Twoją minę. Arias jest pewna, że jej uwierzyłaś. Będzie teraz czekać na rozwój wydarzeń. Co zamierzasz zrobić Mags? Pomyślałaś na co ona będzie teraz czekać?_** pytała zaniepokojona Alex. Sawyer ewidentnie się nad czymś zamyśliła. Można było dosłownie usłyszeć jak myśli. Po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się wielki, szeroki uśmiech. Spojrzała na Alex i ze stoickim spokojem powiedziała

    **_Obie wiemy, że ona chce Ciebie, Alex_** rzuciła kompletnie pozbawiona jakichkolwiek emocji Maggie. Zanim Danvers powiedziała choć jedno słowo usłyszała coś co dosłownie rozległo się w jej głowie jak bicie dzwonów.

     **_Chce Ciebie, więc Cię dostanie_** z miną obłąkanej osoby dorzuciła bowiem Maggie.  Sawyer nawet nie zwróciła uwagi, na opadającą szczękę swojej narzeczonej. Wstała z krzesła. Pocałowała ją w przelocie w policzek i tak jakby zupełnie nic się nie wydarzyło powiedziała wychodząc..

    **_Leć do siebie, widzimy się za niecałą godzinę Kochanie. Będę czekać przy aucie._**

     Pomimo tego, że drzwi już dawno się zamknęły, Alex nadal nie mogła dojść do porządku dziennego z tym co powiedziała Mags. Nie mieściło się to w jej głowie.

     _Maggie chyba nie ma zamiaru organizować trójkąta z Arias_ wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl, Alex i nie tracąc więcej czasu ruszyła schodami na kardiochirurgię.


	97. Chapter 97

         Alex czekała nerwowo w samochodzie. Wiedziała, że zejście z dyżuru punktualnie na ostrym dyżurze graniczy z cudem. Kolejne minuty wypełniała jej głowę tylko jedna myśl

        _Co Maggie miała na myśli, że Arias mnie dostanie? Przecież, kiedy Sara była u nich przed sylwestrem z rozmowy wyszło, że Maggie nie lubi się dzielić_. Alex pamiętała tą sytuację bardzo wyraźnie. Nic nie składało się w jakąkolwiek sensowną całość.

      Razem z Maggie, ze szpitala wychodziło jeszcze parę osób. To zadziwiające, jak popularna w swoim środowisku była Maggie. Kiedy Alex czasami przechodziła z nią korytarzem, za każdym razem z Maggie witała się prawie każda napotkana osoba. Tym razem zanim Maggie ruszyła w kierunku auta rozmawiała jeszcze chwilę z kobietą w ich wieku. Alex nigdy nie chciała być typem zazdrosnej, zaborczej dziewczyny. Zawsze uważała, że nawet będąc w związku, można, a wręcz należy zachowywać kontakty z innymi. Z daleka jednak widziała, że z jej narzeczoną nie rozmawia nikt znajomy. Była to piękna brunetka. Budową była bardzo podobna do Maggie. Alex nie mogła się powstrzymać i powoli zaczęła podchodzić coraz bliżej kobiet. Kiedy usłyszała ich wspólny śmiech i zobaczyła jak nieznajoma kobieta kładzie rękę na ramieniu jej narzeczonej, Alex poczuła jak jej żołądek się przewraca. To było właśnie nic innego jak uczucie zazdrości. Danvers nie mogła nad tym zapanować. W głębi czuła, że za chwilę eksploduję.

      _Kim była ta kobieta i dlaczego prawie na jej oczach ewidentnie flirtuje z jej narzeczoną?_

Alex delikatnie przyspieszyła kroku. Nie mogła się temu od tak przyglądać.

   **_Gotowa Kochanie?_** Alex nie starała się być subtelna, czy taktowna. Już w pierwszych słowach chciała wyraźnie zaznaczyć swoją pozycję. Podeszła do Maggie i pocałowała ją nie w policzek, tak jak miały to w zwyczaju przy zwykłym szybkim przywitaniu. Usta Danvers wylądowały na szyi Maggie. Zarówno Sawyer jak i nieznajoma kobieta, były trochę onieśmielone takim powitaniem. Maggie spojrzała na Alex badawczo i uśmiechnęła się do nieznajomej kobiety. Alex nie zamierzała odpuścić. Stanęła za Maggie i dosłownie przylgnęła do jej pleców, otulając ją swoimi ramionami wokół talii. Sawyer zaczęła się śmiać, co kompletnie zdezorientowało Alex. Obróciła się twarzą do Maggie, kompletnie ignorując nieznajomą brunetkę. Chciała dowiedzieć się co to wszystko znaczy, nie zdążyła jednak zadać pytania.

          **_Mówiłam, że tak będzie_** stwierdziła Maggie uśmiechając się do kobiety. Alex w tym momencie była już całkowicie zdezorientowana. Otworzyła usta, lecz nie potrafiła wypowiedzieć jakiegokolwiek zdania.

          **_Alex, już drugi raz dzisiaj wyglądasz jakbyś miała dostać zawału. Poznaj proszę moją koleżankę z pracy Miriam. Poznałyśmy się podczas mojego pobytu na intensywnej terapii. Pewnie znacie się choć trochę z widzenia. Swego czasu byłaś tam przecież stałym gościem, kochanie_** powiedziała Maggie z delikatnym grymasem na twarzy.

**_Muszę przyznać, że kompletnie pani nie kojarzę_** bez namysłu odpowiedziała Alex i nadal pytająco spoglądała w stronę swojej narzeczonej.

        **_W takim razie. Miriam poznaj proszę moją przyszłą żonę. Doktor Alex Danvers_** spokojnie odparła Maggie i czekała, aż kobiety wymienią się uściskami dłoni. Nastała wymowna cisza. Alex starała się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak niekomfortowo czuje się w tej sytuacji. Widząc reakcję swojej narzeczonej, Maggie pożegnała się z kobietą i ruszyła razem z Alex do samochodu.

**_Przyznaj się. Byłaś zazdrosna, kiedy zobaczyłaś nas przed szpitalem, prawda?_** Alex nie musiała mówić nic. Purpurowy kolor, który pojawił się na jej twarzy mówił sam za siebie. Kiedy wsiadły do samochodu, Maggie pocałowała Alex w policzek i z rozbrajającym uśmiechem na twarzy stwierdziła

**_Głupol z Ciebie Danvers. Chociaż muszę przyznać, to miłe, że jesteś o mnie zazdrosna_** skwitowała Sawyer i rozsiadła się wygodnie na przednim siedzeniu pasażera.

          -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Nigdy wcześniej nie wspominałaś o tej znajomej z intensywnej. Sprawiałyście wrażenie bardzo dobrych znajomych_** zaczęła Alex, kiedy sprzątały po kolacji. Maggie z uśmiechem na twarzy spojrzała na nią badawczo.

**_Co masz na myśli Danvers? Przecież Ty też nie tłumaczysz mi się z każdej swojej znajomej z pracy. Poza tym, sama poprosiłam Miriam o to, żeby chwilę ze mną porozmawiała przed szpitalem i sprawiała wrażenie zainteresowanej moją osobą. Ty będziesz przecież zainteresowana Arias_** bez emocji powiedziała Maggie. Na te słowa z ręki Alex wyleciał talerz i roztrzaskał się na podłodze.

**_Co Ty powiedziałaś?_** podniesionym głosem zapytała Alex.

**_Masz na myśli mnie i Miriam czy siebie i Arias_** zapytała Maggie, zbierając kawałki talerza z podłogi.

**_Mags! Czy Ty się słyszysz? O co Ci do cholery chodzi. Wcześniej mówiłaś, że Arias mnie chce i mnie dostanie. Teraz wyskakujesz z jakąś Miriam. Czy mam jeszcze bardziej pokazać, że to wszystko mi się nie podoba?_** Mówiła Alex nadal wyraźnie wzburzona. Maggie wyrzuciła resztki talerza do śmieci i pomimo początkowego sprzeciwu ze strony zdenerwowanej kobiety, przytuliła się do Alex.

**_Alex, jedyna opcja, żeby pozbyć się Arias ze szpitala, to mieć niezbite dowody na to, że zrobiła coś niedozwolonego. To bardzo rozważna kobieta. Jedyna słabość jaką ma to niestety Ty kochanie_** powiedziała już smutniejszym tonem Maggie.

**_Możesz mówić jaśniej Maggie? Ty chyba nie chcesz…_** dopiero teraz Alex zaczęła wszystko rozumieć.

**_Tak. Chcę, żeby na monitoringu zarejestrowało się to, jak Arias się do Ciebie dobiera. Po tym co mi powiedziała, jest przekonana, że to kwestia czasu, kiedy przestaniesz się jej opierać. Alex, ona mnie obserwuje w szpitalu. Jestem pewna, że Miriam nie uciekła jej uwadze. Będzie teraz miała potwierdzenie, że między nami coś zaczyna się psuć. Wtedy na pewno posunie się za daleko. Musisz jej dać znać, że na to czekasz. Nie możesz jednak pozostawić żadnych śladów na to_** mówiła Maggie jak o zwykłych planach na weekend.

**_To mi się chyba wszystko śni_** rzuciła zażenowana Alex. W tym momencie zdecydowanym ruchem wyzwoliła się z objęć Maggie i chciała wyjść z kuchni. Poczuła jednak na swoim nadgarstku mocny uścisk kobiety.

**_Nigdzie teraz nie pójdziesz. Rozmawiaj ze mną. Myślisz, że dla mnie to jest wymarzona sytuacja? Serio myślisz, że jest mi to zupełnie obojętne, że tego nie przeżywam? Oczywiście, jeśli się na to nie zgodzisz, to tego nie zrobimy. W tej chwili wydaje mi się, że jest to jednak jedyne wyjście z tej chorej sytuacji. Jeśli ona nie zniknie z naszego życia, to zawsze będziemy się zastanawiać, bać_** powiedziała Maggie łamiącym się głosem. Alex spojrzała na nią i doskonale wiedziała co Maggie ma na myśli. W tym momencie było to jednak dla niej stanowczo za dużo. Bez słowa wyszła z kuchni, wsunęła buty, chwyciła kurtkę i wyszła z domu. Cała ta sytuacja ją przerastała. Musiała choć na jakąś chwilę odciąć się od tego zupełnie. Nie obejrzała się za siebie. Stojąca pośrodku kuchni Maggie, poczuła jak coś wymyka jej się z dłoni..


	98. Chapter 98

       Alex wsiadła do auta i ruszyła. Nie wiedziała dokąd chce jechać. Chciała tylko wyjść z domu. Nie chciała już tego wszystkiego słuchać.

       Stanęła na poboczu dosłownie parę ulic dalej. Chciała zastanowić się gdzie jechać, co robić. Był już wieczór. Jedyne co przychodziło jej do głowy to Kara, albo szpital. Trzymając telefon w dłoni zaczęła wybierać numer swojej siostry. Zanim jednak nawiązała połączenie, wyłączyła telefon i rzuciła go na tylnie siedzenie. Ruszyła ponownie. Za niecały kwadrans wchodziła już do szpitala. O tej godzinie musiała przejść przez ostry dyżur. Miała nadzieję, że przemknie niezauważona. Tego wieczoru jednak nic nie było po jej myśl. Już od drzwi usłyszała znajome głosy.

**_Jako ordynator pracujesz chyba więcej jak przedtem_** skwitowała od razu Lucy. Alex spojrzała na nią z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

**_Nie muszę Ci mówić. Sama wiesz Lucy, że szpital nigdy nie śpi_** odpowiedziała Danvers i na twarzy miała wypisane, że coś ukrywa.

**_Alex? Wszystko w porządku? Nie chcę być wścibska, ale chyba coś jest nie tak_** powiedziała szczerze zmartwiona Lucy.

**_Wszystko ok. Daj spokój Lucy. Jestem tylko trochę zmęczona i to wszystko_** nadal kłamała Alex. Lucy zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak. Domyśliła się, że o cokolwiek chodzi, Alex nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Rozumiała to. Nie były przecież jakoś bardzo blisko ze sobą.

**_Wiesz co Alex? Muszę Ci się do czegoś przyznać_** wyrzuciła niespodziewanie z siebie Lucy. Alex stanęła, zaciekawiona.

**_Chyba to nie jest wielka tajemnica dla Ciebie, że swego czasu się w Tobie kochałam. Oj jak teraz o tym pomyślę. Miałam bzika na Twoim punkcie. Tylko wiesz co? Cieszę się, że między nami nic nie wyszło. Kiedy patrzę na Ciebie i Maggie.. Chyba każdy chciałby spotkać kogoś, kto tak na siebie patrzy jak wy. Ta cała sytuacja z tym nożownikiem. No i teraz ta Arias. Obie wiele już przeszłyście. Nadal jednak widzę, ile dla siebie znaczycie. Po Maggie często widać, że nie ma już sił na Sam. Pewnie gdyby mogła, to już dawno doszłoby do rękoczynów. Jednak znosi to wszystko z taką pokorą. I nawet kiedy to babsko dopiero co doprowadziło ją do wściekłości, to wystarczy, że pojawisz się Ty. Maggie natychmiast zapomina o tym wszystkim, jej uśmiech jest tak szczery. Chciałabym kiedyś spotkać kogoś takiego, żeby mieć z nim to, co Wy macie. Nie mówię tego z zazdrości. Szczerze cieszę się Waszym szczęściem. Patrzę na Was i wiem czego chciałabym w życiu._** Kiedy Lucy skończyła swój monolog, było widać, że jest wzruszona. Alex natomiast.. Wyglądała, jakby cały jej świat się zatrzymał. Słowa Lucy.. dopiero kiedy Alex usłyszała to od kobiety, zrozumiała i poniekąd zaczęła doceniać to, na co chciała zdecydować się Maggie. W jednym momencie przytuliła mocno Lucy i całując ją w policzek powiedziała

**_Dziękuję Lucy, za wszystko.._** zaraz potem dosłownie wybiegła ze szpitala. Wsiadła do samochodu i wiedziała, gdzie powinna teraz być. Wracała do domu, wracała do Maggie.

      W momencie, kiedy podjechała na podjazd domu zobaczyła, że wszystkie światła są zgaszone. W całym domu panowała kompletna ciemność. Alex weszła do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Maggie nie odpowiedziała na jej wołania.

**_Gdzie mogła o tej porze się podziewać_** pomyślała Alex i poszła na górę. W sypialni, w łazience, nie było nikogo. Było późno.

_Przecież nie miała auta. Chyba, że…_ na myśl przyszło jej tylko jedno. Zeszła do garażu. Tak jak myślała. Maggie zabrała motor i zniknęła. Alex chwyciła za telefon, dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie, że wcześniej całkowicie go wyłączyła. Kiedy aparat uruchomił się, zobaczyła nieodebrane połączenia od Maggie. Od razu oddzwoniła. Tym razem jednak to telefon Maggie był wyłączony.

**_Gdzie jesteś Maggie_** pomyślała Danvers i powoli wróciła do sypialni. Wiedziała, że nie zaśnie dopóki Sawyer nie wróci do domu. Środek nocy nie był najlepszym czasem na przejażdżkę motocyklem. Wiedziała jednak, że to przez jej zachowanie znalazła się w takiej a nie innej sytuacji. Była 2 w nocy, a ona siedziała na łóżku i czekała na swoją narzeczoną. Kobietę, która dla ich spokoju była zdecydowana nawet na tak drastyczne kroki, jak te o których rozmawiały wcześniej.

       Maggie nie miała dziennego dyżuru, kolejnego dnia. Nie musiała więc martwić się o to, że musi rano wstać. Potrzebowała ochłonąć. Nikt nie musiał jej tego mówić. Z jednej strony wymagała od Alex wiele, z drugiej strony wymagała tyle ile wymagała cała sytuacja. Sam Arias nie grała czysto, nie stosowała się do jakichkolwiek zasad. Maggie miała poczucie tego, że przez tyle tygodni żadne z ich działań nie przyniosło pożądanego efektu. Tylko ich uczciwa komunikacja uchroniła je przed masą nieporozumień i wzajemnych oskarżeń. Dla Alex zrobiłaby wszystko. Nie mogła jednak tak naprawdę zrobić nic. To nie jej chciała Sam.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      Powoli świtało. Maggie wymarzła już wystarczająco. Nie zmarnowała jednak ani jednej minuty tego czasu. Myślała o Alex i ich sytuacji z Sam przez cały czas. Zastanawiała się nad każdą możliwą opcją rozprawienia się z Arias raz na zawsze.

       Ledwo zaparkowała motor w garażu, kiedy usłyszała zatrzaskujące się drzwi sypialni. Faktycznie, Alex nie zmrużyła oka nawet na minutę. Sawyer zdążyła wejść do kuchni. Nie wiedziała jak powinna zareagować. W dużej części czuła się winna. Chwyciła za kawę. Włączyła ekspres i tak naprawdę grając na czas, nie odwracała się w stronę schodów. Usłyszała zbliżające się kroki Alex. Nie mogła uniknąć już tej konfrontacji. Nie zdążyła się obrócić, kiedy poczuła na swoich plecach, delikatny dotyk Alex. Danvers przylgnęła do ciała Maggie. Wtuliła twarz we włosy Maggie.

**_Przepraszam_** wyszeptała Danvers. Maggie kiwnęła przecząco głową.

**_Nie. To ja powinnam Cię przeprosić. Wymagając od Ciebie tak wiele, mówiłam o tym jak o zwykłych zakupach. Nawet nie pomyślałam o tym jak Ty się możesz poczuć. Nie miałam prawa, tego od Ciebie wymagać. Wczoraj.. wczoraj byłam zła i zmęczona tą całą sytuacją z Arias. Zachowałam się…_** wciąż tłumaczyła się Maggie.

**_Zróbmy to_** przerwała jej Alex. Maggie zastygła w pół słowa.

**_Co masz na myśli Alex? Nie chcę Cię zmuszać do czegoś.._ **

**_Mags. Nie powiem, żeby była to dla mnie wymarzona sytuacja. Wiem jednak, że na chwilę obecną to nasze jedyne wyjście. Zanim jednak miałoby się wydarzyć, musimy chyba omówić jakieś zasady, szczegóły. Nie sądzisz?_** westchnęła z ciężkim sercem Alex. Maggie odwróciła się do Alex. Spojrzała jej w oczy.

**_Wiem, że powinnyśmy to zrobić, ale nie wiem, czy… kiedy tylko pomyślę o tym, że ona będzie Cię dotykać, całować.._** Maggie nie mogła nic poradzić na obrazy, które zaczęły pojawiać się w jej głowie.

**_Wiem. Wiem, Kochanie. Wiesz jednak, że z mojej strony to będzie tylko gra. Jedyna kobieta, którą chcę dotykać i całować stoi właśnie przede mną i za trzy miesiące będzie nosić moje nazwisko_** z dumą odpowiedziała Danvers.

**_Zmieniając temat. Musimy zadzwonić do Elizy. Miałyśmy jechać do Twoich rodziców i ustalić szczegóły ceremonii, jeśli chcemy zorganizować to u nich na plaży, pamiętasz?_** wtrąciła Maggie. Alex uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

**_Nie tylko pamiętam, ale razem z Karą ruszyłam już niektóre sprawy. W tych wszystkich kwestiach, które przegadaliśmy razem z Karą wtedy w aucie, wiedziałam jakie masz zdanie. Dzięki temu, siedząc w pracy w każdej wolnej chwili załatwiałam co tylko mogłam. Będziesz zdziwiona ile już odkreśliłam z mojej listy_** odparła dumna Alex.

**_Listy? Ty chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że masz listę tego co musimy załatwić_** zaśmiała się Maggie.

**_A jak niby wyobrażasz sobie jakoś nad tym wszystkim panować co? Spisałam gotową od Kary. Chcesz zobaczyć? Może ustalimy coś wspólnie?_** zapytała z entuzjazmem Alex.

**_Teraz? Nad ranem? Ja mam wolne, a Ty pani ordynator?_** z sarkazmem zapytała Maggie.

          **_Jeśli będziemy teraz ustalać szczegóły naszego ślubu to tak. Mam dzisiaj wolne. Nie będę ukrywać. Taki przywilej szefa. Zadzwonię, że biorę urlop._** Alex rozłożyła bezradnie ręce i zaśmiała się z tego co powiedziała. Przyciągnęła do siebie Maggie, chwytając ją za koszulkę i pocałowała. Uwielbiała jej miękkie, subtelne usta. Do rana przebrnęły przez całą listę. Ustaliły nawet, że w przyszłym tygodniu ruszą po obrączki i rozejrzą się za jakimiś prostymi sukienkami. Ślub miał być na plaży. Nawet nie przeszło im przez myśl być w butach, czy zakładać wymyślne kreacje. W tej kwestii były jednomyślne. Rano, Alex dała znać, że bierze urlop. Mogły dzięki temu po nocnych debatach zasnąć nad ranem w swoich objęciach.


	99. Chapter 99

**_Danvers, może w ostatnim czasie faktycznie sporo pracowałam, ale chyba się przesłyszałam. Co chcesz zrobić? Nagrać się z Arias? Sorki, ale nic z tego nie rozumiem. Zacznij od początku proszę_** powiedziała zdezorientowana Sara.

          **_Nie przesłyszałaś się. Chcemy sprowokować Sam. Cały czas między nami miesza. Tylko tak możemy zdobyć dowody na nią i pozbyć się jej raz na zawsze. Dzwonię tylko, żeby się dowiedzieć jak wygląda to ze strony prawnej_** mówiła zdeterminowana Alex. Sara roześmiała się i po chwili namysłu powiedziała jedno zdanie

          **_Od strony prawnej to nie było tej rozmowy Danvers. Rozumiemy się. Nie może być chociaż cienia podejrzenia, że cała sytuacja została zaaranżowana. Wyrażam się wyraźnie, tak? W przeciwnym wypadku, nagranie nie posłuży za dowód. To co powiem, mówię jako przyjaciółka. Dorwijcie wreszcie tę su** i tyle. Jako prawnik Alex, jedyne co mogę powiedzieć, to to, że kompletnie nie wiem o zamiarach jakie macie, bo nie macie zamiarów prawda?_** z udawanym zainteresowaniem odparła Sara. Alex uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Doskonale wiedziała co ma na myśli jej przyjaciółka. Musiały z Maggie dopracować każdy szczegół, druga szansa się nie trafi..

          -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          **_Serio Maggie? Mam „przypadkowo” ocierać się o nią w windzie?_** z niedowierzaniem pytała Alex.

          **_Niestety serio. Musisz dać jej znać, że jesteś zainteresowana nią. Nie możesz się przecież na nią rzucić. Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteśmy razem to raz a dwa nikt nie może tego zauważyć. To muszą być małe, ale znaczące rzeczy. Muśnięcie dłoni, przytrzymany wzrok. Przecież wiesz jak się podrywa kobiety Alex_** skwitowała ostatecznie Maggie. Alex podeszła do niej bliżej i zaczęła dotykać jej piersi przez koszulkę. Nie przerywając nieśmiałych pieszczot odparła

          **_Pewnie, że wiem jak. Problem w tym, że tak bardzo tego nie chcę. Mam już swoją kobietę. To mi wystarczy, ale wiem, że robię to dla nas. Mam nadzieję, że to zadziała tak jak myślimy_** powiedziała niepewnie Alex.

         **_Po pierwsze, jeśli za chwilę nie przestaniesz mnie tak dotykać, to kompletnie nie będę się mogła już skupić na czymkolwiek. Po drugie, rozmawiałyśmy z Sarą. Musimy się tylko trzymać tych zasad, o których wspominała_** mówiła kompletnie rozkojarzona Maggie.

          **_Pamiętam. Od tego tygodnia zaczynam wysyłanie znaków. Wstępnie rozmawiałam z Susan i postara się zaaranżować wszystko w jednej z sal z pełnym monitoringiem. Nie wiem jeszcze kiedy. Obawiam się, że nie da się tego tak zaplanować i trzeba będzie iść z zaskoczenia_** powiedziała poważnie Alex. Twarz Maggie wyraźnie posmutniała. Na samą myśl o tym, czuła w środku coś dziwnego.

          **_Hej piękna. Wszystko w porządku? Skąd ta mina? I nie mów, że wszystko ok, bo widzę_** upierała się Alex.

          **_To takie dziwne. Stoję teraz z Tobą w naszej wspólnej kuchni i obgadujemy razem jak masz uwieść swoją byłą do takiego stopnia, żeby chciała z Tobą uprawiać seks w pracy. Wiem jakie mamy powody, ale nadal to chwilami dla mnie za dużo. Byłyście przecież kiedyś ze sobą bardzo blisko_** westchnęła Maggie.

          **_Dobrze powiedziałaś. „Kiedyś”. Teraz liczysz się dla mnie tylko Ty. Pamiętaj o tym, bez względu na to co się wydarzy ok? Za niecałe trzy miesiące będziemy małżeństwem. Tylko to jest ważne ok? A teraz jeśli masz tylko ochotę, to mogę Ci pokazać jak bardzo blisko jestem teraz z Tobą Mags_** powiedziała zalotnie Alex i powoli wsunęła ręce pod jej koszulkę. Maggie nie miała zamiaru protestować. Oparła się o blat i przyciągnęła do siebie Alex tak blisko jak się tylko dało. Ich wzajemne pożądanie szybko pomogło im znaleźć drogę.. do stołu w salonie. Po tym jak obie kobiety osiągnęły orgazm i nadal leżały na stole wtulone w siebie Maggie przerwała ciszę.

          **_Nie ma mowy, żeby Twoi rodzice teraz do nas przyjechali i mieli jeść przy tym stole kolację Danvers_** mówiła wyraźnie rozbawiona Maggie.

          **_Idąc tą regułą, to nie będą mieli też jak skorzystać z prysznica, kąpieli i jeszcze paru elementów domu. Myślę, że najlepiej, jak będą żyć w błogiej nieświadomości ok?_** spojrzała na nią Alex i pocałowała ją delikatnie w ramię.

          **_Chyba masz rację. Im mniej wiedzą tym lepiej. Z resztą Eliza biega pewnie po wszystkich kwiaciarniach i już zamawia kwiaty. Kiedy dzwoniła wczoraj, była tak podekscytowana, że to niecałe trzy miesiące. Nie chcę myśleć co będzie później_** stwierdziła Maggie i zeszła ze stołu, żeby poszukać swojej koszulki.

          **_Nie dziw się jej. Jej wspaniała córka będzie miała wspaniałą żonę. Jasne, że jest podekscytowana_** skwitowała Alex i spojrzała na Maggie wzrokiem pełnym miłości.

          -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Kolejny wspólny poranek. Wspólny dojazd do pracy. Jednak od dziś Alex miała za zadanie niepostrzeżenie polować na Sam Arias. Danvers traktowała to jako kolejne zadanie, które musi wykonać. Starała się nie myśleć o tym za dużo. A nawet jeśli to tylko w kategorii, że innego wyjścia nie ma. Cała sprawa z Susan, była już dopięta na ostatni guzik. Alex musiała tylko pamiętać, że sala numer 2 to jej sala. Tylko tam mogła zdobyć niezbite dowody na molestowanie seksualne przez Arias. Maggie i Alex wiedziały, że Sam nie jest idiotką. Wszystko musiało być realne do granic możliwości. Z tego powodu postanowiły, że wprowadzą w swoją relację odrobinę chłodu. Nie ma nic lepszego, jak rozpadający się związek i perspektywa szybkiego seksu w zamian. Wysiadając z auta pożegnały się jak para dobrych znajomych i każda ruszyła w swoim kierunku. Alex musiała mocno zaciskać zęby. Cały czas powtarzała sobie, że to sytuacja tymczasowa, a czułości nadrobią w domu.

          Danvers czekając na windę sprawdzała na telefonie swojego maila. W ostatnim czasie był tam spory ruch ze względu na przygotowania do ślubu. Eliza zasypywała ją zdjęciami kwiatów, lampionów i wszystkim co tylko uważała za niezbędne w dniu ich ślubu. Alex wsiadła do windy. Wybrała swoje piętro i czekała na zamknięcie drzwi.

          **_Mogę prosić o przytrzymanie windy_** usłyszała głos biegnącej kobiety. Przez chwilę się zawahała. Nie miała bowiem wątpliwości do kogo ten głos należy. Pamiętając jednak o swoim zadaniu otworzyła drzwi windy i zaczekała. Do środka wbiegła Sam. Po jej minie było widać, że doskonale wiedziała do kogo biegła. Jej chytry uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy.

          **_Jak tam na nowym stanowisku? Zauważyłam, że długo przesiadujesz w gabinecie. Zawsze byłaś obowiązkowa. Ciekawe co na to twoja pielęgniareczka_** Arias nie kryła pogardy w głosie. Alex nie zdążyła nic odpowiedzieć kiedy ze skrzywioną miną dodała Sam.

**_Pewnie siedzi w domu i zastanawia się jak jedna osoba może tyle zarabiać co Ty? Nie sądzisz? Z jej pensją to chyba wciąż niewyobrażalne_** burknęła pod nosem. Alex zacisnęła zęby. Jedyne o czym przez chwilę myślała to to jak bardzo chciałaby uderzyć Sam za każde wypowiedziane słowo. Wiedziała jednak jaki jest plan i cel. Wszelkimi możliwymi siłami starała się opanować.

          **_Nie da się ukryć. Pielęgniarki w tym szpitalu nie zarabiają zbyt wiele_** powiedziała Alex przekonana, że właśnie to chciałaby usłyszeć Arias. Po minie kobiety było widać, że wyraźnie zainteresowała ją taka odpowiedź. Spojrzała w stronę Alex i uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie.

          **_A jak tam w twoim laboratorium? Pewnie wszystko chodzi jak w zegarku. Zawsze byłaś świetnym szefem. Z resztą uwielbiałaś mieć nad kimś władze nie tylko w pracy_** odparła Alex i ostentacyjnie przegryzła swoją dolną wargę.

          _Jasna cholera nie wierzę, że faktycznie to robię. Weź się w garść Danvers. Normalna sytuacja. Kochasz Maggie, ale musisz uwieść Sam._ Tylko to krążyło po głowie Alex.

          Arias spojrzała na nią z zaciekawieniem i podejrzliwością jednocześnie. Zastanawiała się co ma odpowiedzieć na to stwierdzenie. W tym momencie winda zatrzymała się na kardiochirurgii. Alex zgodnie z namowami Maggie zrobiła dokładnie tak jak doradzała jej narzeczona. W jednej chwili wypuściła z ręki stos kartek, które cały czas trzymała kurczowo przy swoich piersiach. Sam nie zastanawiała się nawet chwili. Obie ukucnęły i zaczęły zbierać upuszczoną dokumentację medyczną. Alex wiedziała, że musi zacząć wysyłać sygnały. Zbierając pojedyncze kartki dwukrotnie musnęła dłoń Sam. Ostatecznie obie chwyciły ostatnią z kartek. Alex z uśmiechem na twarzy odebrała kartkę z ręki Arias nie omieszkając musnąć jej opuszkami palców. Zanim Alex wysiadła z windy poczuła jak robi się bynajmniej niezręcznie. Sam spojrzała jej prosto w oczy i przegryzła swoją wargę. Wyglądała tak jakby, jakby nie myślała w tym momencie o niczym przyzwoitym. Alex pożegnała się wysiadając i ruszyła w kierunku gabinetu. Zanim zniknęła za rogiem, obróciła się. Słusznie czuła na sobie wbity w nią wzrok Arias.

          Alex usiadła za swoim biurkiem i chwyciła za telefon.

          **_Przykro mi to mówić Mags, ale Arias faktycznie na mnie leci. Właśnie jechałyśmy razem w windzie. Odnoszę wrażenie, że to może potrwać krócej jak zakładamy_** powiedziała lekko dumna z siebie Alex.

          **_Pozwól, że nie będę pytać o szczegóły ok? Pamiętaj dzisiaj jedziemy do Kary na kolację. Po tym co usłyszałam, to jedyne na co mam ochotę to zająć się Tobą w taki sposób, żebyś nie miała wątpliwości co to znaczy udany seks i jakie imię powinnaś krzyczeć, kiedy dochodzisz_** odpowiedziała z przekąsem Maggie.

          **_Ty zawsze potrafisz mnie zmobilizować Kochanie. Mam nadzieję, że po tym wszystkim należeć mi się będzie jakaś konkretna nagroda_** mówiła flirtującym tonem Alex.

          **_Nawet nie wiesz jak konkretna Kochanie_** odparła Maggie i zakończyła połączenie. Przebierając się w szatni nie mogła wyrzucić z głowy słów Alex. Arias faktycznie zamierzała jej odbić narzeczoną.


	100. Chapter 100

**_Alex, wiem, że prosiłaś żebyśmy załatwiali te badania we własnym zakresie, ale tym razem chyba bez Twojej pomocy się nie obejdzie_** powiedział zrezygnowany jeden z lekarzy podległy Danvers. Alex podniosła wzrok znad dokumentacji, nad którą właśnie pracowała. Spojrzała na stojącego w drzwiach mężczyznę i głośno westchnęła.

          **_O co chodzi tym razem? Przecież macie już podbite przeze mnie wszystkie potrzebne papiery. Rozumiem, że według pani Arias znów jest jakiś problem, tak?_** Alex nie kryła swojego poirytowania.

          **_Szczerze? Serio nie wiem już o co chodzi. Wiem, jakie były Twoje ustalenia, ale jeśli mogłabyś chociaż ten raz.._** mówił błagalnym tonem mężczyzna. Alex pokręciła ze zrezygnowaniem głową.

          **_Znikaj już. Biorę to na siebie. Wisisz mi za to lunch.. rozumiemy się?_** Rzuciła Alex i ruchem ręki pokazała mu, że ma wyjść. W każdym innym przypadku byłaby nieugięta. Teraz jednak wbrew temu czego chciała, musiała szukać z Arias kontaktu. Musiała ją przecież uwieść…

          Alex kończyła właśnie kompletowanie dokumentacji, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do jej drzwi. Pomimo tego, że nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na kolejną rozmowę z rodziną pacjenta, albo jakąś bzdurę, wstała by otworzyć drzwi.

          **_Mam chwilę luzu i postanowiłam zobaczyć co u mojej pięknej narzeczonej_** usłyszała głos Maggie.

          **_Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że to Ty_** westchnęła Alex i pocałowała Maggie w policzek.

          **_Ciężki dzień? Jeśli tak, to możemy odwołać spotkanie z Olsenami. Kara na pewno zrozumie_** powiedziała Maggie i rozsiadła się wygodnie na kanapie. Alex usiadła obok. Po chwili położyła głowę na kolanach swoje narzeczonej.

          **_Nie ma mowy. Nie będziemy rezygnować z naszych planów. Do końca dyżuru będę gotowa. Teraz muszę się zmobilizować i odwiedzić kierownik naszego szpitalnego laboratorium. Znowu robi jakieś problemy moim lekarzom._** Maggie delikatnie bawiła się włosami Alex.

          **_Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie jest przypadek. Prawda?_** zapytała wprost Maggie.

          **_Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać. Jak to mówią rybka połknęła haczyk. Sam teraz szuka ze mną kontaktu. Było widać, że mile zaskoczyła ją nasza wcześniejsza rozmowa_** skwitowała Alex.

          **_No tak. Tą kobietę niewątpliwie ucieszyło to, że przytakiwałaś na jej teksty odnośnie mojej osoby. Od początku mnie nie trawiła. Nawet kiedy byłyście jeszcze parą. Na komplementy z jej strony nigdy nie liczyłam_** westchnęła Maggie.

**_Kochanie, czy naprawdę zależy Ci na tym co ona o Tobie mówi? To oczywiste, że za Tobą nie przepada. Nie sądzisz? Zdaje sobie zapewne sprawę z tego ile dla mnie znaczysz_** powiedziała Alex i przyciągnęła Maggie za kitel, żeby móc ją pocałować.

          **_Wiem, wiem. Tylko czasami się tak zastanawiam…_** zaczęła Maggie.

          **_Jeśli to kolejny wstęp do tego, czy związek z pielęgniarką to szczyt moich marzeń, albo tego rodzaju bzdury, to lepiej nawet nie zaczynaj proszę. Zamiast tego, lepiej mnie pocałuj_** przerwała jej Alex i ponownie przyciągnęła kobietę do pocałunku. Maggie uśmiechnęła się i przylgnęła ustami do swojej narzeczonej.

          **_Ok. Dosyć tego pani doktor_** powiedziała po chwili Maggie przerywając pocałunek.

          **_Zbieram się. Za chwilę pewnie zaczną mnie szukać z izby. Widzimy się po dyżurze przy samochodzie tak? Kara dzwoniła czy mamy coś kupić po drodze?_** zapytała Maggie i wstała z kanapy.  

          **_Nie. Wszystko mają. Nastaw się tylko na weselny szał. Przesłałam jej to co wysłała mi mama odnośnie naszego ślubu. Młoda jest zachwycona. Stwierdziła, że nie trzeba będzie wielkich dodatków, żeby to był piękny dzień. Plaża i morze zrobią_** swoje uśmiechnęła się Alex i mrugnęła do Maggie.

          **_Hmm. Jakoś jeszcze nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że to już za niecałe dwa miesiące_** powiedziała rozmarzona Maggie i wychodząc z gabinetu przesłała Alex pocałunek.

          Danvers siedziała na kanapie jeszcze parę minut uśmiechając się sama do siebie. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu, nawet nie myślała, że taka kobieta jak Maggie zostanie jej żoną. Nie spodziewała się tego, jak bardzo jej życie się zmieni. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego jak wspaniałym uczuciem jest być w związku pełnym wzajemnego wsparcia i zrozumienia. Takie myśli tylko motywowały ją jeszcze bardziej do tego by zgodnie z planem pozbyć się z ich życia Sam. By usunąć wszystkie przeszkody z ich drogi do szczęścia.

          ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Zanim zapukała do drzwi nabrała głęboki oddech. Wiedziała, że musi się teraz skupić. Nie dać po sobie nic poznać. Zrobić co tylko możliwe, by Sam podjęła odważne kroki. Wstrząsnęła ramionami i zapukała.

          **_Witam. Masz chwilę? Moi lekarze mówili, że coś trzeba uzupełnić jeśli chodzi o badania wysyłkowe_** zaczęła jak gdyby nic Alex. Sam siedziała za biurkiem. Spojrzała na Alex i nie mając zamiaru zachowywać najmniejszych pozorów przegryzła swoją dolną wargę.

          **_Nic na to nie poradzę. Muszę się trzymać procedur. Jako kierownik laboratorium nie mogę zaakceptować niekompletnego skierowania. Dobrze, że jesteś osobiście to może uda nam się wszystko załatwić od ręki. Chyba, że jesteś umówiona ze swoją pielęgniarką_** lekceważącym tonem odparła Sam. Alex zacisnęła pięści. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego jaki kierunek będzie musiała obrać ta rozmowa.

          **_Jasne, że mam czas. Załatwmy te papiery. Nie chcę, żebyś miała przeze mnie jakieś nieprzyjemności_** powiedziała Alex i usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko Sam. Arias spojrzała na Alex, głośno chrząknęła i odparła

**_Szczerze, to jakoś nie kojarzysz mi się z nieprzyjemnością. Wręcz przeciwnie_** zalotnym tonem odpowiedziała Sam. Danvers uśmiechnęła się i wbiła wzrok w biurko. Nie chciała aż tak szybko rozwijać tego tematu. W gabinecie Sam nie miała przecież monitoringu.

          **_Dawaj te skierowania i miejmy to już z głowy. Przy okazji pokażesz mi dokładnie jak powinni to wypełniać. Nie mam zamiaru wiecznie po nich poprawiać. Nie po to zostałam ordynatorem_** starała się zmienić temat Danvers. Sam wyciągnęła z teczki spięty plik papierów i zamiast podać je przez biurko, wstała i podała je Alex, pochylając się nad kobietą. Danvers poczuła na swojej szyi oddech Sam. Przez jej ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Sam była zdecydowanie za blisko. Alex głośno chrząknęła. Delikatnie dała tym do zrozumienia Sam, że takim zachowaniem narusza jej komfort. Sam jednak ani drgnęła. Zachowując zimną krew, Alex zapytała

          **_Masz może jakąś wodę? Strasznie tu gorąco, a ja zdecydowanie za mało piję._** Sam uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

          _Jeśli chcesz się bawić i zgrywać niedostępną Danvers to bardzo proszę. Możemy się tak bawić_ pomyślała Arias i podeszła do stolika, na którym stał dzbanek z wodą i szklanki.

          **_Jak Ci minęły pierwsze tygodnie jako szefowa oddziału? Dyrektor pokłada w Tobie wielkie nadzieje. Nigdy tego nie ukrywał. Pewnie nie posiadał się z radości, kiedy zgodziłaś się na objęcie stanowiska. Mogę zapytać co się takiego wydarzyło, że się zgodziłaś? Pamiętam jaka byłaś zawsze przeciwna całej tej idei ordynatorstwa_** zapytała Sam nalewając wodę dla siebie i Alex.

          **_Chyba ostatecznie dojrzałam do tej decyzji. Po prostu przyszedł na to czas i muszę przyznać, że nie żałuję tej decyzji_** odparła szczerze Alex.

          **_Zawsze mówiłam, że to odpowiednie stanowisko dla Ciebie. Zasługujesz na ten_** **_prestiż_** powiedziała Sam nie spuszczając wzroku z Alex. Arias podała jej wodę i na szczęście dla Alex wróciła na swój fotel za biurkiem.

          **_Daje z siebie wszystko. Wiem, że sporo osób mnie obserwuje. Ten szpital nie miał jeszcze tak młodego ordynatora. To duża odpowiedzialność. Na szczęście mam wsparcie w zespole i rodzinie_** wydukała Alex. Czekała co na to odpowie jej kobieta, która mogła być jej najbliższą rodziną.

          **_No tak. Twoi rodzice zawsze za Tobą stali. Nie wspominając o tym, że Twoja nowa dziewczyna pewnie chwali się wszystkim, że umawia się z ordynatorem. W ich środowisku, w sensie pielęgniarek to pewnie mega wydarzenie. Nie sądzisz?_** powiedziała z sarkazmem Sam.

          **_Nie interesowałam się nigdy czy się tym chwali czy nie. Maggie chyba tak do tego nie podchodzi. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje_** odparła Alex.

          **_Serio Alex? Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że nikt nie komentuje tego mezaliansu zawodowego. To nie jest takie powszechne. Ordynator i pielęgniarka. Zawsze miałaś dobry gust i smak. Zastanawiam się czym Cię tak urzekła.._** ciągnęła temat Arias.

          **_Możemy o niej nie mówić. To chyba nie jest dla nas najistotniejsze, prawda? Lepiej powiedz jak to jest wrócić na stare śmieci.._** zmieniła kolejny raz temat Alex.

          **_Czy takie stare? Na czas mojej nieobecności nawet nie przyjęli nikogo na moje miejsce. W sumie wróciłam na swoje. Nie sadzisz? Powiedźmy, że miałam gorszy czas, ale powoli wracam do starego, swojego życia. Wiele się wydarzyło, ale zamierzam po kolei do wszystkiego wrócić_** powiedziała Sam i spojrzała na Alex.

          **_Myślisz, że wszystko da się wrócić?_** zapytała cicho Alex.

          **_Myślę, że tak. Każdy popełnia błędy. Każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę_** odparła Sam i jeszcze bardziej wpatrywała się w Alex. Danvers nie wiedziała, gdzie ma podziać wzrok. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego co dokładnie miała na myśli Sam. Musiała przyznać, że była wręcz zdumiona tym jak pewna powodzenia była Arias. Pewność tej kobiety kiedyś ją pociągała. Teraz jedyne co czuła to nie pożądanie tylko strach, niepewność.

          **_Znalazłam ostatnio w mieszkaniu Twój aparat, ten który miałaś na naszym pierwszym wspólnym wypadzie. Na karcie pamięci nadal zapisane były wszystkie zdjęcia_** wypaliła zupełnie niespodziewanie Sam. Alex podniosła głowę ze zdziwieniem. Chwilę trwało zanim dotarło do niej wszystko co powiedziała kobieta. Myślami wróciła do tamtego wyjazdu. Była wtedy taka.. szczęśliwa. Były wtedy już oficjalnie parą z Arias. Po długich staraniach, mogła ją ostatecznie nazwać swoją dziewczyną. W tamten czas myślała, że mając Sam, ma już wszystko. Nie uwierzyłaby, gdyby ktokolwiek powiedział jej wtedy, że Sam złamie jej serce. Alex nieśmiało się uśmiechnęła. Nie chciała tego komentować w jakikolwiek sposób. Nie było przecież już o czym mówić. Ona i Arias to już dwie osobne historie.

          **_Kompletnie o nim zapomniałam. Teraz to już chyba bardziej zabytek_** odparła tylko Alex i nawet nie spojrzała na Sam.

          **_Pewnie tak, ale jeśli chcesz przyniosę go w któryś dzień. Pewnie ma dla Ciebie wartość sentymentalną_** powiedziała Sam i powoli wysuwała w kierunku Alex swoją rękę. Przez chwilę wahała się, czy powinna, czy może to zrobić- chwycić dłoń Alex. Decyzję podjęła za nią jednak Danvers. Zabrała ręce z biurka i zaczęła powoli wstawać z krzesła.

          **_Chyba sprawę tych nieszczęsnych skierowań mamy już załatwioną? Jak myślisz? Sam.. ja muszę wracać na oddział. Chciałam przed obchodem zamienić z lekarzami jeszcze parę słów. Z resztą wiesz gdzie mnie szukać.._** powiedziała Alex i nie czekając na odpowiedź kobiety wyszła z gabinetu. Czekając na windę spojrzała na pierścionek na swojej dłoni.

          _Ważna jest tylko Maggie_ powtarzała sobie w głowie Alex.

          ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          **_Serio, nie zdawałam sobie sprawy ile może być wzorów samych serwetek_** śmiała się w głos Maggie.

          **_Nie chcę Cię straszyć, ale serwetki to najmniejszy problem. Mam jeszcze dziesiątki wiadomości odnośnie kwiatów, szarf i całej reszty_** powiedziała Alex i usiadła naprzeciwko Maggie.

         **_No wiecie. Ja i James mamy już w sumie wszystko omówione. Mama może namieszać tylko w waszej uroczystości_** zachichotała Kara.

          **_O nie. W przyszły weekend do nich jedziemy i damy do zrozumienia, że nie szukamy szału i zamieszania. To będzie prosta, skromna ceremonia. Najdroższa będzie tam moja przyszła żona_** powiedziała dumnie Alex.

          **_Wiesz, nie chciałabym zrobić Twoim rodzicom przykrości. Eliza bardzo zaangażowała się w przygotowania_** zaczęła nieśmiało Maggie.

          **_Mags, nie przejmuj się tym. Przecież od samego początku nie ukrywałyśmy w jakim charakterze chcemy utrzymać cały ten dzień. Jeśli tego będzie wymagała sytuacja, to trzeba będzie się postawić. Mamę zostaw mi. Jeremiaha jest Twój. Nie da się ukryć, że Twój przyszły teść za Tobą szaleje_** powiedziała Alex i porozumiewawczo szturchnęła Karę.

**_Muszę przyznać Alex rację. Od kiedy pokonałaś tatę w szachy, nie da o Tobie powiedzieć nic złego_** zabawnie westchnęła Kara.

**_Młoda? Czy mam przez to rozumieć, że próbowałaś powiedzieć na mnie coś złego?_** zainteresowała się Maggie.

**_Serio? Tyle wywnioskowałaś z tego co powiedziałam?_** momentalnie odpowiedziała Kara.

**_Już się tak nie nakręcaj. Przecież widzisz, że Maggie żartuje. Lepiej powiedz gdzie podziałaś Jamesa_** zainterweniowała Alex.

**_Skoro to miał być babski wieczór to nie miał wielkiego wyboru. Chyba umówił się z Winnem. Mówił tylko, że jeśli Winn znowu zacznie wspominać tego Sylwestra i boską Sarę, to nie wytrzyma z nim długo i będzie musiał nam przeszkodzić_** zaśmiała się Kara.

**_On nadal nie może o niej zapomnieć? Minęło już trochę czasu, no i Sara chyba nie ukrywała, że szuka kogoś na jedną noc_** powiedziała Maggie i spojrzała pytającym wzrokiem na Alex.

          **_Nie patrz tak na mnie. Ja nic nie wiem. Nie rozmawiałam z Sarą na ten temat. Ona nie wspominała o tym ani słowa. Myślę, że nie ukrywała swoich zamiarów. Sara nie bawi się w kłopotliwe związki. Chyba nie jest stworzona do całej tej zabawy w szczerość i wierność. Może kiedyś się do tego przekona, ale nie teraz_** zamyśliła się Alex.

          **_Racja. Nie każdy potrzebuje stałego związku. Wielu ludzi jest ze sobą w sumie czasami tylko dla seksu. Nawet gdzieś o tym czytałam. To się chyba nazywa przyjaciel z bonusami czy jakoś tak. To już podobno powszechne_** powiedziała Maggie i zwróciła uwagę na dziwną reakcję Alex. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, jej narzeczona momentalnie speszyła się i nerwowo chwyciła za swoje piwo.

**_Alex? Wszystko ok? Chyba nie zdenerwowałam Cię tym co powiedziałam. Wiesz przecież, że bardzo lubię Sarę. Nie mam zamiaru oceniać jej decyzji. To przecież tylko i wyłącznie jej sprawa_** wtrąciła zdezorientowana Maggie.

**_Nie. Daj spokój. Wszystko ok. Lepiej pokaż Karze jakie będziemy zamawiać obrączki_** szybko zmieniła temat Danvers. Maggie sięgnęła po swój telefon gdzie miała zdjęcie projetu od jubilera. Wspólnie z Alex, zdecydowały się bowiem, że nie będą kupować dostępnych wzorów. Razem z miejscowym jubilerem stworzyły coś tylko ich.

**_Są piękne. Za chwilę będę żałować, że nie pomyśleliśmy o tym z Jamesem. Kto wpadł na taki wzór?_** zainteresowała się Kara nie odrywając wzroku od telefonu.

**_Otóż okazuje się, że moja piękna narzeczona to kobieta wielu talentów. Prawie w całości to projekt Maggie. Jubiler tylko naniósł małe poprawki związane z możliwością wykonania_** powiedziała dumnie Alex i posłała Maggie czułe spojrzenie.

**_Wow Maggie. Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale nie spodziewałam się, że masz takie zdolności. Te obrączki są.. nawet nie potrafię odszukać odpowiednich słów, żeby je opisać_** zachwycała się Kara.

**_Miałam wyrzuty sumienia, że tak wyszło z oświadczynami i pierścionkiem zaręczynowym dla Alex, że chciałam, aby obrączki były choć w połowie takie, na jakie zasługuje Twoja siostra_** powiedziała wyraźnie wzruszona Maggie. Alex spojrzała na siedzącą naprzeciw niej Maggie i jedyne o czym mogła teraz pomyśleć to szczęście, które wypełniało jej serce po brzegi. Przez chwilę kompletnie nie reagowała na to co działo się wokół niej. Patrzyła tylko na Maggie. Z tego stanu wyrwała ją Kara.

**_Już nie udawaj takiej nieobecnej. Rozumiem, że jest na co popatrzeć jeśli mówimy o Maggie, ale zachowuj się siostra. Cały czas masz maślane oczy, albo taki wzrok, że nie będę na głos mówić co można sobie pomyśleć. Lepiej mówcie czy zdecydowałyście co będziecie miały na sobie w dzień ślubu_** zapytała z entuzjazmem Kara. Kobiety wymieniły się porozumiewawczo spojrzeniami. 

**_Gadać i to już. Widzę przecież po Was, że macie już coś konkretnego na myśli_** zaczęła drążyć temat Kara.

**_Nic z nas nie wyciśniesz. Będziesz musiała poczekać tak jak cała reszta. Na takich ślubach zawsze najwięcej ciekawości wzbudza to w czym wystąpią panie młode. Nie zdradzimy Ci teraz wszystkiego. Sama mówiłaś już wcześniej, że sceneria nie będzie potrzebowała wielu dodatków, bo klimat już jest. Tak samo będzie z naszymi strojami. Jedyne co możemy Ci powiedzieć to to, że nie będziemy zbytnio kombinować. Ma być prosto_** z uśmiechem na twarzy odparła Alex.

**_Teraz tak mówicie. Zobaczymy ja będziecie potrzebowały pomocy w poszukiwaniu pasujących butów_** machnęła ręką młoda Danvers i ruszyła w kierunku lodówki po kolejne piwa. Maggie wykorzystała tą okazję by usiąść bliżej Alex.

**_Myślę, że nie będziemy jej wyprowadzać teraz z błędu. Jak teraz się dowie, że na samą uroczystość planujemy być na boso to może teraz tego nie przeżyć_** zaśmiała się Maggie, szepcząc Alex do ucha.

**_Zgadzam się z Tobą. To może być dla niej dzisiaj za dużo_** odparła Alex.

**_Ledwo wstałam od stołu a Wy już szepczecie sobie coś do ucha? To bardzo nieładnie. Z resztą nie będę Wam przypominać, że widzicie się nawet w pracy. Serio nie możecie wytrzymać chociaż godzinę dwa metry od siebie? Maggie. Bez gadania. Wracasz na swoje miejsce. Bez dyskusji_** powiedziała poważnym tonem Kara. Chwilę później wszystkie trzy kobiety roześmiały się i przez resztę wieczoru cieszyły się swoim towarzystwem. O siostrach Danvers zawsze mówiło się, że tworzą wspaniały duet. Teraz ani Kara, ani Alex nie miały wątpliwości. Od momentu kiedy dołączyła do nich Maggie, były już nie do powstrzymania.

          ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	101. Chapter 101

      Zdzierały z siebie ubrania w dużym pośpiechu. Nie mogły już dłużej zwlekać z dzikim uczuciem pożądania. Pragnęły się tu i teraz. Ponownie poczuć swoje ciepło i namiętność. Znów naznaczyć się nawzajem. Pozwolić by przepełniająca je żądza odebrała im resztki rozsądku. Sam jednym ruchem ręki zrzuciła z biurka stertę w tej chwili kompletnie nieistotnych papierów. Nie odrywając ust od ust kobiety wsunęła się na puste już biurko. Po chwili poczuła na sobie niecierpliwe ciało Alex.

          **_Wiedziałam, że tego pragniesz od samego początku_** powiedziała Sam, rozpinając rozporek w jeansach Alex.

          **_Przestań gadać. Pieprz się ze mną. Jedyne o czym teraz myślę, to jak bardzo chcę poczuć Twój smak. Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi tego brakowało_** rzuciła Alex chrapliwym głosem, wsuwając swoją dłoń w bieliznę Arias. Po chwili można było usłyszeć pojedynczy jęk, jaki wyrwał się z ust Alex.

          **_Jesteś tak wilgotna, taka idealna. Jak mogłam być z kimkolwiek innym_** szeptała wprost do ucha swojej kochanki.

          **_Fuck, Alex_** … tylko to wypowiadała bez pamięci Sam. Po chwili chwyciła Alex za włosy i lekko pociągnęła skupiając na sobie całą uwagę Danvers.

          **_A co z Maggie. Chyba macie brać ślub.._** zapytała z szyderczym uśmiechem na twarzy. To w jakiej teraz były bowiem sytuacji nie pozostawiało jej wątpliwości. Alex Danvers jest jej i tylko jej.

          **_Maggie? Jaka Maggie? Daj z nią spokój.  Nawet się do niej nie porównuj.._** zaśmiała się pusto Alex i ponownie wpiła w usta Sam. W powietrzu rozległy się odgłosy niepohamowanej rozkoszy…

          Maggie zbudziła się zlana potem. Oddychała tak ciężko jakby ktoś dosłownie siedział na jej piersiach. Maggie otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na zegarek. Był środek nocy. Przeczesując rękami, mokre od potu włosy spojrzała w bok. Alex spała spokojnie. Wtulona w swoją ulubioną poduszkę. Była obok. Nie była z Sam. Do Maggie dotarło, że to był tylko jeden z gorszych jakie miała, ale tylko sen.

          Jej koszulka dosłownie przylegała do jej ciała. Cała wilgotna od potu. Maggie wstała z łóżka. Nie zważała na to, że jest środek nocy. Chciała, wręcz musiała zmyć z siebie pot i strach. Weszła do łazienki. Zdjęła z siebie wilgotne rzeczy i weszła pod prysznic. Dopiero, kiedy gorący strumień spływał po jej ciele kolejną już minutę, poczuła się lżej. Powoli zrzucała z siebie ten ciężar, ucisk w piersiach. W jej głowie rozbrzmiewał jednak nadal pusty śmiech Alex..


	102. Chapter 102

        Jej koszulka dosłownie przylegała do jej ciała. Cała wilgotna od potu. Maggie wstała z łóżka. Nie zważała na to, że jest środek nocy. Chciała, wręcz musiała zmyć z siebie pot i strach. Weszła do łazienki. Zdjęła z siebie wilgotne rzeczy i weszła pod prysznic. Dopiero, kiedy gorący strumień spływał po jej ciele kolejną już minutę, poczuła się lżej. Powoli zrzucała z siebie ten ciężar, ucisk w piersiach. W jej głowie rozbrzmiewał jednak nadal pusty śmiech Alex..

          **_Mags? Wszystko w porządku?_** Maggie obejrzała się w pośpiechu. Nie miała pewności, czy kolejny raz tej nocy coś się jej tylko wydaje, czy naprawdę słyszała głos Danvers. Alex stała owinięta w koc. Patrzyła na nią z rezerwą, niepokojem.

          **_Maggie, kochanie. Jest środek nocy. Stało się coś?_** pytała z troską w głosie Alex. Maggie stała jak wryta. Tak jakby szyba kabiny prysznicowej stanowiła nieprzepuszczalną ścianę. Patrzyła tępo przed siebie. Jej ciało zaczęło drżeć. Alex zrzuciła koc na podłogę. Nie zdejmując z siebie nic więcej weszła pod płynący strumień gorącej wody. Chwyciła dłoń Maggie i zupełnie nie rozumiejąc co tak naprawdę się stało pocałowała wciąż obecną tylko ciałem kobietę. Dopiero kiedy Maggie odwzajemniła pocałunek, Alex przytuliła się do niej mocno.

          **_Maggie. Co jest grane? Może nie powinnam tego mówić, ale trochę mnie przerażasz. Odezwij się, proszę_** powiedziała Alex spoglądając prosto w oczy Sawyer. Już w tym spojrzeniu mogła się zorientować, że Maggie wróciła myślami do siebie. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

          **_Wszystko ok. Przepraszam, że Cię obudziłam. Po prostu musiałam pójść pod prysznic_** odpowiedziała Maggie, sama nie wierząc w to co mówi. Alex przekręciła głowę w bok, patrzyła na nią przenikliwym wzrokiem.

          **_Nie wciskaj mi tych bzdur. Nie wyjdziemy stąd dopóki nie powiesz o co chodzi. Coś ewidentnie jest nie tak. Nie kłam proszę. Przecież wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko_** powiedziała wyraźnie zatroskana Danvers.

          **_To tylko sen. Głupi sen_** powiedziała prawie pod nosem Maggie i zaczęła ściągać z Alex kompletnie przemoczoną koszulkę. Na podłodze kolejno wylądowała koszulka i bokserki. Maggie zaczęła wręcz chaotycznie całować nagie, mokre ciało Alex. Zanim Danvers zdążyła zadać kolejny raz te same pytania, Maggie uciszyła ją przykładając do jej ust swój wskazujący palec. Stały teraz w kompletnej ciszy wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem. Po ich nagich ciałach spływały strumienie gorącej wody. Maggie przylgnęła swoim ciałem do Alex. Nie chciała więcej pytań, wątpliwości. Chciała teraz tylko Alex.

         Palec, który jeszcze chwilę temu czuła Alex na swoich ustach, który powstrzymywał narastającą lawinę pytań, teraz bardzo powoli zsuwał się po jej ciele w dół. Czuła go pomiędzy swoimi piersiami, w okolicy pępka. Po chwili poczuła go zupełnie w sobie. Maggie przytrzymując ją drugą ręką pieściła ją teraz bez zbędnych pieszczot, pocałunków. Alex nie chciała, aby ten akt był niemą odpowiedzią na całą tą sytuację. Pomimo rozkoszy, jaka rozlewała się powoli po jej ciele, próbowała się wyrwać z silnych ramion Maggie.

**_Maggie, przestań. Porozmawiaj ze mną. Maggie.._** starała się uwolnić Alex. Bezskutecznie. Poczuła jak uścisk Maggie staje się silniejszy. Bardziej stanowczy. Jej ruchy już dwoma palcami, które Maggie wsuwała w Alex były zaborcze, nie miały nic wspólnego z czułością. Były czystą, zuchwałą żądzą.

**_Tego chcesz?_** zapytała stanowczym tonem Alex, chwytając Maggie mocno za ramiona. Maggie przestała. Na chwilę zastygła. Patrzyła tylko na Alex z bólem, żalem. Nie wypowiedziała nawet jednego słowa. Alex nie wiedziała przed jakim problemem staje. Widziała tylko, że właśnie teraz Maggie potrzebuje jej bardziej jak zwykle. Rzuciła się na nią i przyparła swoim ciałem do ściany.

_Jeśli chcesz ostrego seksu, to właśnie to ode mnie dostaniesz_ pomyślała Alex i ku zdziwieniu Maggie, przejęła całkowicie kontrolę. Weszła w Maggie dwoma palcami. Aby jeszcze bardziej dopełnić każde pchnięcie zaczęła używać swojego kolana. Maggie wyrwana ze swojego amoku, nie potrafiła walczyć z Alex. Poddała się jej całkowicie. Czuła ją tak mocno, głęboko. Na swoim sutku poczuła ciepłe usta Alex. Wplotła swoje dłonie w mokre włosy Alex i odchyliła głowę do tyłu. Objęła Alex swoimi ramionami, tak jakby chciała ją zmiażdżyć. Wciąż było jej mało. Chciała być tak blisko, tak by stanowić z Alex jedno. Z jej rozchylonych ust słychać było tylko coraz bardziej urywany oddech i dzikie pojękiwania. Spełnienie przyszło szybko. Maggie ciało drżało. Nie miała żadnej władzy nad swoim ciałem, mięśniami. Oplotła nogami Alex i wtulona w nią kompletnie, bardzo powoli dochodziła do siebie. Maggie nie spodziewała się jak mocny orgazm mogła osiągnąć poprzez pełen zuchwałości, niemal pozbawiony uczuć seks. Przez chwilę zawstydziła się sama przed sobą. Z reguły była przecież uczuciową, romantyczną kobietą. Doceniała w swoich partnerkach delikatność, subtelność. Dziś pragnęła i dostała coś zupełnie innego. Znała jednak siebie i nie myliła się. Tylko to dało jej dzisiaj spełnienie i spokój. Uczucie, że Alex jest z nią. Całkowicie. 

       Kiedy wyszły spod prysznica, w milczeniu wytarły swoje ciała i założyły suche rzeczy do spania. Dopiero w momencie, kiedy obie położyły się do łóżka ciszę przerwała Maggie

**_Przepraszam. Wiesz, że taka nie jestem. Wybacz, jeśli Cię uraziłam_** powiedziała Sawyer i nie miała nawet odwagi spojrzeć na Alex. Brak jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi z ust Danvers tylko bardziej wywołało w niej poczucie winy i wstydu. Obróciła się do kobiety plecami i tuląc się do poduszki, starała się powstrzymać łzy.

**_Maggie? powiesz mi co się stało?_** szepnęła po chwili Alex. Maggie nawet nie drgnęła. Nie miała pojęcia co ma odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Jeśli wcześniej Alex mówiła, że Maggie ją przeraża, to ciekawe co pomyśli sobie poznając teraz prawdę. Sawyer jak małe dziecko zamknęła oczy, myśląc, że w tej chwili nikt jej nie widzi. Nic z tego. Na swoim biodrze poczuła dłoń Alex.

**_Maggie, porozmawiaj ze mną. Nie zachowuj się tak jakby mnie tu nie_** **_było_** powiedziała Alex i zdecydowanym ruchem obróciła Maggie na plecy, tak by kobieta nie mogła już uniknąć jej spojrzenia.

**_Nie wiem co mam Ci powiedzieć Alex_** powiedziała cichym głosem Maggie i pierwszy raz spojrzała na teraz już zasmuconą kobietę. Alex westchnęła głośno. Tym razem to ona zamknęła oczy, bardziej jednak z niemocy jak chęci uniknięcia spojrzenia.

**_Najlepiej prawdę. Co takiego się wydarzyło, że w środku nocy musiałaś pójść pod prysznic, a później.. sama wiesz_** powiedziała nieco zrezygnowana Danvers. Maggie przez chwilę zbierała w sobie odwagę. Miała świadomość, że nie ucieknie od tej rozmowy. Nie ukryje tego problemu.

**_Śniłaś mi się. Kochałaś się z Sam i drwiłaś ze mnie_** wymamrotała Maggie.

**_Co proszę? Możesz mi to jeszcze raz powtórzyć?_** Alex dosłownie w sekundę usiadła na łóżku.

**_Alex, możemy dać temu teraz spokój? Rano musimy wstać do pracy_** starała się momentalnie zmienić temat Maggie.

**_Rzucasz taką bombę i chcesz, żebym poszła spać? Chyba sobie teraz ze mnie żartujesz_** powiedziała podniesionym głosem Alex. Widząc zdenerwowanie Maggie, dodała

**_To Twoje sny Kochanie, nie mogę sprawić by zniknęły. To zależy tylko od Ciebie. Choć może o tym śnisz, bo nie daję Ci tego czego oczekujesz. Nie jesteś mnie pewna. Wybacz, jeśli dałam Ci ku temu powody_** głos Alex z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem łamał się i drżał coraz bardziej. Jej oczy zaczęły wypełniać łzy. Delikatny ruch powieki uwolnił morze zawodu i goryczy spływające teraz po policzku kobiety. Maggie natychmiast zerwała się by otrzeć twarz swojej narzeczonej z łez. Nic tak nie ściskało jej serca jak widok płaczącej Alex. Każda jej łza miażdżyła Maggie serce.

**_Alex, to nie tak. Proszę Cię. Nie myśl o tym w ten sposób. Nie ma w tym ani trochę Twojej winy. To tylko ja i moje chore myśli. To ja pchnęłam Cię do kontaktu z Sam. Ty nie zrobiłaś nic złego. Ja po prostu.._** Maggie na chwilę przerwała i głęboko westchnęła by po chwili wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie mroczne myśli, które przez cały czas starała się uwięzić na dnie serca. Tak by nikt nigdy ich nie odkrył.

**_Każdy mój poprzedni związek kończył się w taki sam sposób. Przestawałam być dla kogoś numerem jeden. Kiedy przyszłaś do mnie do domu, w ten dzień, kiedy kochałyśmy się pierwszy raz. Alex, byłam wtedy najszczęśliwszą kobietą na świecie. Zanim jednak zdążyłam się tym szczęściem wypełnić, myślałam już jak bardzo zaboli Twoja strata._** Alex chciała coś powiedzieć, przerwać. Maggie jedynie pokręciła przecząco głową.

**_Pozwól mi mówić dalej. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie się tak odsłonić po raz kolejny. Jeśli teraz tego nie zrobię to zniszczy mnie to prędzej czy później_** wyznała Maggie głosem tak wątłym jak głos zagubionego dziecka. Alex tylko przytaknęła głową. Chwyciła dłonie Maggie w swoje, by wesprzeć ją jak tylko może. Sawyer spuściła wzrok i ścisnęła dłonie kobiety.

**_Każdy dzień z Tobą to spełnienie moich najskrytszych marzeń. Każdy dzień z Tobą traktuje jednak jak ten ostatni. Co rano budzę się i sprawdzam czy jesteś obok. Czy nie odeszłaś. Czy nie zrozumiałaś, jak niewiele mogę Ci dać. Za każdym razem, gdy przechodzimy obok jakiejś atrakcyjnej kobiety.. spoglądam w jej kierunku i wyobrażam sobie, że ona zajmie moje miejsce. Bo ja nie jestem dla Ciebie kimś na kogo zasługujesz. Ten sen… przeraził mnie tak bo był taki.. realny._** Po jej policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza. Nie miała odwagi spojrzeć na Alex. Jej wzrok utkwił na ich splecionych dłoniach.

**_Maggie, ja nie wiedziałam. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy. Kiedy pytałaś mnie kolejny raz czy mam wątpliwości, traktowałam to bardziej jak przekomarzanie. Nie traktowałam tych pytań zupełnie na serio_** Alex chwyciła Maggie za podbródek i podniosła jej głowę tak, by mogła spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy.

**_To pod prysznicem.. chciałaś upewnić się, że jestem z Tobą…że jestem Twoja_** powiedziała Alex i obie zamilkły na chwilę. Maggie tylko nieśmiało skinęła głową.

**_Dlaczego wcześniej tak ze mną nie rozmawiałaś? Dusiłaś to w sobie.. przecież wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko. I zapamiętaj sobie raz na zawsze. Sam i ja.. czy ktokolwiek inny… to się nie wydarzy. I jeszcze jedno.. to nie Ty decydujesz czy na mnie zasługujesz. Wybrałyśmy się spośród wielu. Chcę byś wiedziała, że dla mnie byłaś, jesteś i będziesz numerem jeden. Ja już nikogo i niczego nie szukam. Rozumiesz? Nie odejdę. Z Tobą znalazłam to wszystko czego szukałam. Kocham Cię Maggie_** wyszeptała na koniec Alex i pocałowała usta kobiety tak delikatnie, jakby ta miała się za chwilę rozpaść na miliony kawałków.

**_Przepraszam Cię za wszystko. Pewnie nie tak wyobrażasz sobie nieprzespane noce ze mną co?_** próbowała zażartować Maggie

**_I takie są potrzebne, Kochanie_** odpowiedziała Alex. Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Spojrzała na siedzącą naprzeciwko Maggie i zbliżając swoje usta do odsłoniętej szyi kobiety, pocałowała ją i następnie wyszeptała wprost do ucha, ciepłym zmysłowym głosem.

**_Możemy jeszcze inaczej zakończyć tę noc, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.._** Maggie nie zdążyła nic odpowiedzieć, kiedy na swoim uchu poczuła muśnięcia wilgotnego języka Alex.

**_Musimy wstać za parę godzin, Kochanie_** starała się walczyć w sumie sama ze sobą Maggie. Alex nie przerywając delikatnych pieszczot zaśmiała się pod nosem.

**_Zawsze mogę Ci wypisać zwolnienie lekarskie_** powiedziała Alex i spojrzała na Maggie wzrokiem pełnym pożądania. Tyle wystarczyło. Maggie zaczęła ją delikatnie całować. Mogła teraz zająć się jej cudownym ciałem z należytym szacunkiem i uwielbieniem. Zdjęła z niej koszulkę. Nie przerywając pocałunku chwyciła w swoje dłonie obie piersi Alex. Bez pośpiechu zaczęła je powoli masować. Kiedy poczuła jak pod jej dotykiem, sutki kobiety stają się twarde, piersi napięte skierowała swoje usta w ich kierunku. Alex jedynie zajęczała. Maggie zataczała wokół ciemnego sutka coraz to mniejsze koła językiem, by ostatecznie chwycić go swoimi zębami i ssać. To zawsze działało na Danvers niczym katalizator. W jednej chwili była już gotowa na wszystko. Nie chciała jednak, przerywać czy pośpieszać swojej kochanki, swojej przyszłej żony. Zamierzała upajać się każdą minutą, sekundą. Maggie nie zapomniała o drugim sutku. Z takim samym namaszczeniem skupiła na nim swoją uwagę. Alex położyła się na plecach. Miała na sobie tylko luźne spodenki do spania, które przeciągniętym ruchem zsunęła z niej Sawyer. Leżała teraz zupełnie naga. Podniecona i gotowa na Maggie.


	103. Chapter 103

**_Jesteś taka piękna_** powiedziała z podziwem wpatrzona w nią kobieta. Maggie zdjęła z siebie koszulkę. Chciała poczuć Alex swoim każdym kawałkiem ciała. Ogarnąć ją wszystkimi swoimi zmysłami. Patrzeć, jak reaguje jej ciało na każde najmniejsze muśnięcie jej dłoni, języka, dotknąć centymetr po centymetrze całe jej ciało, poczuć w nozdrzach niepowtarzalny zapach podnieconej i spragnionej pieszczot Alex. Rozsmakować się w niej swoimi wszystkimi kubkami smakowymi. I ostatecznie usłyszeć szybsze bicie serca Alex. Usłyszeć jej głośne błagania o więcej i cedzone przez zaciśnięte z rozkoszy zęby, swoje imię.

     Chciała uwielbić jej ciało tak jak na to zasługiwało.

          Poranek przyszedł zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Obie kobiety ledwo otworzyły oczy na dźwięk budzika. Tej nocy nie spały przecież zbyt wiele.

          **_Chyba nawet nie będę pytać, czy na serio możesz mi wypisać to zwolnienie. Żartowałaś, prawda?_** wymamrotała zaspana Maggie.

 ** _Rusz tyłek. Chyba nie myślałaś, że Susan się na to nabierze. Nawet jeśli Ci to zwolnienie wypiszę_** odpowiedziała jej rozbawiona Alex i powoli wstawała z łóżka.

 ** _Jak zwykle. Dałam się porobić_** skwitowała Maggie śmiejąc się sama do siebie.

 ** _Masz jakieś plany po dyżurze? Może coś ugotujemy? Posiedzimy sobie na kanapie? Brakuje mi takich wieczorów. Może ostatecznie uporządkujemy wszystko co do ślubu? Za parę dni musimy zmierzyć się z szalejącą Elizą. Wiesz, że tylko trzymając jeden front, damy radę postawić na swoim_** powiedziała Alex wchodząc do łazienki.

 ** _Ugotujemy? Rozumiem, że ja gotuję a Ty nie przeszkadzasz Danvers. Już Ci mówiłam. Może serce przeszczepisz, ale do gotowania się nie zabieraj. Pomyśl tylko na co masz ochotę. Wracając musiałybyśmy pewnie zrobić zakupy_** odpowiedziała Maggie i zeszła na dół do kuchni, by przygotować dla nich kawę.  Alex po chwili zjawiła się w kuchni już ubrana.

 ** _Może zrobisz do jedzenia to co zrobiłaś jak była u nas Sara co? Swoją drogą muszę się do niej odezwać. Już jakiś czas nie daje znaku życia_** powiedziała zamyślona kobieta.

 ** _Może trafiła na kogoś kto zajmuje cały jej czas_** odparła Maggie.

 ** _Myślę, że tym bardziej odezwałaby się. Nie sądzisz?_** zastanawiała się na głos Alex.

 ** _Nie mam pojęcia. W sumie znasz ją chyba bardziej jak ja. Swego czasu byłyście chyba bardzo blisko_** skwitowała Maggie dwuznacznym tonem.

 ** _Przecież wiesz, że Sara to moja przyjaciółka. Bardzo mi pomogła w Seattle. Nie rozumiem dlaczego powiedziałaś to takim tonem_** nie kryła zdziwienia Alex. Maggie nalała kawę do kubków. Spojrzała na Alex. Wzięła łyk i zupełnie bez jakichkolwiek emocji powiedziała

 ** _Ty i Sara swego czasu to chyba więcej jak przyjaźń. Prawda? Takie rzeczy wyczuwam na kilometr_** skwitowała Maggie. Alex dosłownie zachłysnęła się kawą. Patrzyła na swoją narzeczoną, kompletnie spanikowana. W jej głowie panował totalny chaos.

_Skąd ona może to wiedzieć. Nie mogę teraz zaprzeczyć, skłamać jej prosto w twarz. To pewnie przez te głupie rozmowy u Kary. Jak ja mam teraz jej spojrzeć w oczy._

**_Maggie, ja, my…_** Alex kompletnie nie wiedziała co ma odpowiedzieć. Maggie podeszła do niej. Pocałowała ją tak jakby nic się nie stało.

 ** _Daj spokój Danvers. Nie byłyśmy wtedy razem. Poza tym sporo jej zawdzięczam. Gdyby nie ona, może nie byłybyśmy razem_** powiedziała i mrugnęła do swojej narzeczonej.

 ** _Serio jesteś z tym ok? Nie masz pytań, nie jesteś zła?_** Alex była kompletnie skołowana.

 ** _Przecież teraz nic Was nie łączy tak? W myśl tego układy to nigdy nic, oprócz seksu między Wami nie było tak?_**  zapytała Maggie.

 ** _Dokładnie_** tylko tyle wydobyła z siebie Alex.

 ** _W takim razie ok. Lubię Sarę. Z resztą mam już sporo na głowie przez Arias. Dobrze wiedzieć, że Sara jest po naszej stronie_** skwitowała Maggie i schodami weszła na górę, żeby się ubrać. Alex stała w kuchni jeszcze chwilę. Ten ranek kompletnie się tak nie zapowiadał. Kobieta zaczęła się zastanawiać, od kiedy tak naprawdę Maggie wie. Prawdą było, że nie były wtedy razem, jednak reakcja Maggie była aż za spokojna. Alex szybko dopiła kawę i ruszyła na górę. Czekał ją dzisiaj ciężki dzień w pracy. Teraz potrafiła tylko myśleć o tym, jak dziwnie zaczął się ten dzień i czy faktycznie cała sprawa z Sarą to dla Maggie tylko nieistotna historia.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 ** _Szukałaś mnie, Susan?_** zapytała Alex wchodząc na izbę przyjęć.

 ** _Mamy ogromny problem. Dzisiejszy dyżurny się rozchorował. Teraz dyrektor załatwił jakiegoś stażystę, ale chyba nie muszę Ci mówić jak to może się skończyć. Pomyślałam, że może mogłabyś.._** zaczęła mówić ciszej Susan. Wiedziała, że prosi o wiele. Niespodziewany dyżur na izbie to spore wyzwanie. Może dlatego dyrektor już od dwóch godzin próbował bezskutecznie załatwić zastępstwo. Alex podniosła ręce do góry i kiwając przecząco głową powiedziała

**_Może gdybym nie wiedziała, że w domu będzie na mnie czekać piękna kobieta. Przepraszam Susan, ale pasuję. Maggie mnie zabije._ **

**_Skąd taka pewność_** powiedziała Maggie wychodząc zza rogu. Podeszła do Alex i pocałowała ją w policzek.

 ** _Przecież mamy plany na wieczór. Rozmawiałyśmy o tym rano. Pamiętasz?_** zdziwiła się Alex.

 ** _Gdyby Susan tak bardzo poprosiła, to może wrócę do domu sama i jak tylko będzie wszystko gotowe, przyjadę do Ciebie z kolacją?_** zasugerowała Maggie. Alex spoglądała na swoją narzeczoną z zaciekawieniem. Nie spodziewała się, że Maggie tak szybko odpuści wieczorne plany.

 ** _Susan. Przeprosimy Cię na chwilę_** powiedziała Danvers i zwróciła się wprost do Maggie.

 ** _Kochanie. Możemy porozmawiać na chwilę?_** Sawyer zrobiła wielkie oczy. Podejrzewała, że kroi się rozmowa z tych poważniejszych. Nie wiedziała jednak jaki jest konkretny powód Uśmiechnęła się zmieszana do Susan i razem z Alex weszły do pustej sali.

 ** _Możesz mi wyjaśnić to? Rano umawiałyśmy się na wspólny wieczór. Teraz sama mnie wkopujesz w nocny dyżur. Wiem, że wyszło rano co wyszło, ale mówiłaś, że nie masz z tym problemu. Dlaczego nie chcesz dzisiaj mnie w domu co?_** wyrzuciła z siebie Danvers z lekkim zdenerwowaniem.

 ** _Wow. Stop. Nic takiego nie powiedziałam, że Cię nie chcę. Powiedziałam przecież, że do Ciebie przyjadę z kolacją. Co do rana to wiem co powiedziałam Alex. Nie doszukuj się teraz z mojej strony jakiś dziwnych reakcji. Po prostu myślałam, że będziesz chciała pomóc i zgodzisz się na ten dyżur i tak. Mamy przecież przed sobą wiele wieczorów prawda?_** powiedziała Maggie i podeszła bliżej do Alex. Położyła dłonie na jej biodrach i jednym ruchem przyciągnęła ją do siebie. Danvers przez chwilę, ale tylko przez chwilę udawała niedostępną. Wystarczył tylko jeden pocałunek, by ulec i oddać się w ramiona Sawyer.

 ** _Naprawdę nie chcę dzisiaj tego dyżuru. Miałam nadzieję na spokojny wieczór z Tobą, w domu_** zaczęła marudzić Alex.

 ** _Przecież wiesz, że decyzja należy do Ciebie. Nikt nie zmusi Cię do tego dyżuru. Wyjdź tylko i powiedz to Susan_** zaśmiała się pod nosem Maggie. Wiedziała, że Alex nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić. Znały się z Susan zbyt długo i zbyt dobrze.

 ** _Przyjedziesz do mnie z tą kolacją tak jak mówiłaś?_** Alex wymamrotała w ramię Maggie. Sawyer jedynie się zaśmiała. Wiedziała, że Alex nie będzie potrafiła odmówić Susan.

 ** _Tak szybko jak się da. Może lepiej zamówię coś i odbiorę po drodze? Wpadnę tylko do domu, żeby zabrać Ci coś na zmianę_** zaproponowała Maggie.

 ** _Byłoby super. Nie mam w szpitalu swojej dyżurowej torby_** odpowiedziała Alex i wtuliła się mocno w Maggie.

 ** _Przez chwilę myślałam, że masz mnie dosyć, że jesteś zła za Sarę_** szepnęła Alex.

 ** _Daj spokój. Już mówiłam. Nie byłyśmy wtedy razem. Mogłaś robić co chcesz. W związku z tym. Czy możemy już więcej o tym nie rozmawiać?_** zasugerowała Maggie.

 ** _Mam tylko jedno pytanie. Kiedy się domyśliłaś jaki miałam układ z Sarą?_** Alex nie mogła się powstrzymać.

 ** _Szczerze? Tego wieczoru, kiedy byłyśmy w Seattle na imprezie. Czułam między Wami dziwne napięcie. Jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło mnie to, jak się za Tobą wstawiała. To dobra przyjaciółka. I cieszę się, że tylko przyjaciółka_** powiedziała groźnie Maggie.

 ** _Mags. Skoro wiedziałaś tyle czasu. Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś wcześniej. Dopiero dzisiaj…_** Maggie spojrzała na nią i z uśmiechem na twarzy odpowiedziała

 ** _Ostatniej nocy zrzuciłam z siebie wielki ciężar. Powiedziałam Ci o moich lękach. Nie wspominałam o Sarze, bo ona moim lękiem nie jest. Dzisiaj rano samo tak wyszło. Widziałam, że martwisz się o nią. W sumie wiedziałam dlaczego_** zaśmiała się pod nosem Sawyer.

 ** _Ty chyba zawsze będziesz mnie zaskakiwać. Cieszę się, że wiesz. I cieszę się też, że tak do tego podchodzisz_** powiedziała z ulgą Alex.

 ** _Koniec tematu Danvers. Lepiej idź teraz do dyrektora i powiedz, że uratujesz dzisiaj szpital tym dyżurem_** rzuciła Maggie i cmoknęła swoją narzeczoną w policzek.

 ** _Oj już ja się upomnę o przysługę za dzisiaj_** zażartowała Alex i trzymając Maggie za rękę wyszły z sali. Zza rogu natychmiast pojawiła się Susan.

 ** _To co? Będziesz człowiekiem i weźmiesz ten dyżur? Dzwonili z laboratorium kogo mają wykazywać jako dyżurnego_** błagalnym tonem powiedziała Susan.

 ** _Możesz im podać Aleksandra Danvers prawie mężatka_** zażartowała i pocałowała Maggie w dłoń.

 ** _Nawet nie wiesz jak wszystkim ratujesz dzisiaj skórę. Dyrektor już zakładał najgorsze, że będzie musiał powiadomić pogotowia, że nie pełnimy dzisiaj dyżuru. To ogromna strata dla szpitala. Sama wiesz. Powiem Hankowi, że będzie musiał odpłacić się weselnym prezentem_** Susan szturchnęła Danvers i szczerze roześmiała.

 ** _Trzymam Cię za słowo. W sumie zostało już niewiele czasu. Właśnie będziemy powoli kończyć z zaproszeniami, prawda Kochanie_** wspomniała Alex spoglądając na Maggie.

 ** _Pod warunkiem, że przeżyjemy wizytę u Twoich rodziców Danvers. Już widzę Elizę w ślubnym amoku_** śmiała się Maggie.

 ** _Już mówiłam. Mamę biorę na siebie. Teraz wracaj do pracy. Musisz dzisiaj wyjść punktualnie z pracy. Masz przecież rankę z gorącą panią doktor_** przekomarzała się Alex i pożegnawszy się z Maggie i Susan wróciła do siebie na oddział.


	104. Chapter 104

**_Pani Arias. Właśnie dzwoniła izba w sprawie, kogo mamy wykazać jako dyżurnego. Udało im się kogoś znaleźć_** powiedziała pracownica laboratorium.

 ** _Dziękuję za informację. Proszę wprowadzić dyżurnego do systemu. Ja powoli będę się zbierać do domu. Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj będzie spokojny dyżur. Te ostatnie dni to istne szaleństwo_** stwierdziła Sam i zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy.          

        Alexandra Danvers. Kiedy to imię i nazwisko pojawiło się na jej monitorze jako aktualny dyżurny, Sam uśmiechnęła się chytro pod nosem.

 ** _No proszę. To nie może być przypadek_** powiedziała sama do siebie i rozsiadła się wygodnie w swoim fotelu. W jednej chwili kobieta postanowiła, że dziś nie wróci tak szybko do domu.

        Alex przebrała swój kitel na wygodną medyczną bluzę. Dyżur na izbie to nie miejsce na wyprasowany na kant ordynatorski kitel. Ostry dyżur szybko nauczył Alex pokory. Nawet dobrze wyszkolony medyk wiedział, że sytuacja na izbie zmienia się czasami aż zbyt dynamicznie.

 ** _Gdyby cokolwiek się działo to śmiało możecie mnie wywołać. Dzisiaj będę walczyć na ostrym dyżurze_** powiedziała z udawanym uśmiechem do uzupełniających dokumentację pielęgniarek.

 ** _Szefowa dzisiaj na izbie? No proszę. W takim razie życzymy spokoju i współczujemy ekipie. Nie ma jak nadgorliwy dyżurny_** zażartowała jedna z pielęgniarek.

 ** _Zapamiętam to Darla. Możecie się dzisiaj spodziewać nocnych kontroli_** pogroziła jej palcem Alex z uśmiechem na twarzy i zamknęła drzwi swojego gabinetu. W drodze na izbę, Alex sprawdziła jeszcze szybko maila. Była nawet miło zaskoczona, że tym razem na jej poczcie nie czekała na nią istna lawina wiadomości od swojej mamy. Nie musiała brnąć w dziesiątkach zdjęć z kompozycjami kwiatów, czy kolejnymi propozycjami atrakcji na przyjęcie po ceremonii. Alex uśmiechnęła się do siebie wsiadając do windy. Na samą myśl o tym, że do jej ślubu z Maggie zostały już zaledwie pojedyncze tygodnie, robiło się jej cieplej na sercu. Wiedziała przecież, że był czas, kiedy porzuciła marzenia o kameralnej ceremonii na plaży za swoim rodzinnym domem. Porzuciła marzenie na szczęśliwe życie u boku ukochanej osoby. Dzięki Maggie, jednak z niecierpliwością mogła na to wszystko czekać. Bo dzięki Maggie wiedziała, że osiągnie to wszystko.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          **_Tylko ja mogę mieć takie szczęście. Nieplanowany dyżur i do tego jeszcze Mike z tym swoim nieposkromionym wigorem_** zażartowała Alex wchodząc do dyżurki na izbie. Mike spojrzał się na nią z udawaną złością i po chwili z uśmiechem na twarzy powiedział na tyle głośno by Alex mogła usłyszeć

          **_Nie zawsze można mieć dyżur ze swoją przyszłą żoną_** Alex spojrzała na niego i poklepała po ramieniu i nachyliwszy się do jego ucha powiedziała

          **_Dobrze, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nawet nie masz co się do niej porównywać. Jesteś przegrany już na starcie z racji tego, że nie golisz nóg i ogólnie, że jesteś facetem_**

 ** _Nawet nie wiesz jak mi tego brakowało Danvers_** uśmiechnął się Mike i wstał, żeby nastawić wodę na kawę.

          **_Dzisiaj jest jakiś vipowski dyżur. Ty, nasza oddziałowa i jeszcze teraz dzwoniło laboratorium, że na dyżurze zostaje kierownik Arias i mamy dzwonić na numer gabinetu w razie wątpliwości. Brakuje tylko samego dyrektora Henshaw_** mruczał pod nosem Mike. Alex z całej jego wypowiedzi usłyszała tylko jedno- Arias. Danvers wiedziała, że taka okazja nie nadarzy się znów szybko. Faktycznie była to niecodzienna sytuacja, żeby Sam była na dyżurze.

          **_Gdzie jest Susan_**? zapytała pogrążona w myślach Alex.

          **_Siedzi u siebie. Póki jest spokój mówiła, że musi nadrobić jakieś papiery_** odparł Mike, który patrzył na Alex dziwnym wzrokiem.

          **_Wszystko w porządku Alex? Sprawiasz wrażenie jakbyś myślami była zupełnie gdzie indziej. Wiem, że nie jestem Maggie, ale chyba jakoś przeżyjesz ze mną do rana co?_** próbował wciągnąć Alex w rozmowę.

          **_Dzięki za kawę. Przywitam się tylko szybko z Susan i za chwilę z Wami usiądę. Dawno nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać. Maggie nie chce mi opowiadać kompromitujących Was historii. No bo nie wierzę, że nic ciekawego się nie wydarzyło przez tyle czasu_** zaśmiała się Alex i ruszyła w kierunku gabinetu Susan. Kiedy tylko zapukała, nie czekała nawet na odpowiedź, tylko dosłownie wpadła do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

          **_Hej, Danvers. Goni Cię ktoś. Wleciałaś tu jak po ogień. Coś się stało?_** zapytała wystraszona i zdziwiona zachowaniem kobiety Susan.

          **_Musimy to zrobić dzisiaj. Ona tu będzie w nocy. Musisz mi pomóc. Drugiej szansy, podejścia nie będzie_** powiedziała na jednym wdechu Alex, chodząc nerwowo po całym pomieszczeniu.

          **_Możesz na chwilę usiąść i spokojnie powiedzieć o co Ci chodzi? Kompletnie nic nie rozumiem. Jaka szansa? Kto tu jest? Maggie?_** próbowała nadążyć za Alex zdezorientowana Vasqez.

          **_Sam. Właśnie dziś zostaje na dyżurze. Musisz mi pomóc_** wyrzuciła z siebie podekscytowana Danvers.  Susan jeszcze chwilę potrzebowała na to, żeby połączyć wszystko ze sobą. Głośno westchnęła i spojrzała na Alex.

          **_Kochana. Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić? Sam nie jest głupia. Mam jakieś dziwne przeczucia. Przecież radzicie sobie z Maggie już całkiem dobrze z tym wszystkim. Dosłownie za chwilę będziecie już małżeństwem. Naprawdę tego potrzebujesz? Poza tym Alex, Ty nawet nie masz tego dokładnie przemyślanego. Nie możesz wszystkiego zrzucić na improwizację. To zbyt poważna sprawa._** Susan starała się przemówić do Danvers głosem rozsądku. Gdy jednak spojrzała Alex prosto w oczy, wiedziała, że na nic jej wywody. Alex była już zdecydowana. Obie kobiety usiadły na kanapie i przez chwilę siedziały w milczeniu. Alex siedziała i wpatrywała się w jeden punkt na ścianie.

          **_Ona cały czas się boi, że ją zostawię. Twierdzi, że na mnie nie zasługuje, że nie ma mi nic do zaoferowania. Mówi, że zrozumie, jeśli zmienię zdanie co do ślubu. Ona każdego dnia zastanawia się, kiedy odejdę_** powiedziała Alex nie odrywając wzroku od ściany. Nie czuła kompletnie nic. Jej głos nawet nie zadrżał. Właśnie wyrzuciła z siebie to wszystko co krążyło w jej głowie od nocy, a ona nie czuła nic. Złość, zawód, ból. To wszystko gdzieś zniknęło. Poczuła na swoim ramieniu dłoń Susan. Bez zastanowienia przytuliła się do niej i wtedy coś w niej pękło.  

          **_Nie wiem co mam już robić. Jak mam jej udowodnić, że jest dla mnie jedyna i wyjątkowa. Myślałam, że wie, że ją kocham. A teraz zastanawiam się co robię źle. Dlaczego ona ma tyle złych myśli w sobie. Cała ta sytuacja z Sam. Ona męczy Maggie bardziej jak myślałam. Muszę coś zrobić, bo nie pozwolę na to, żeby to co mam z Maggie.. nie chcę tego stracić. Kocham ją i chcę, żeby była szczęśliwa._**

 ** _Alex.._** Susan nie spodziewała się usłyszeć tego wszystkiego. Oczywiście nie łudziła się, że życie Maggie i Alex to istna sielanka. Każdy ma przecież swoje problemy, ale nie myślała jak bardzo to drąży w nich przepaść. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała zdecydowanie, wręcz desperację Alex.

          **_Jeśli naprawdę chcesz to zrobić, to powiedz, jak mogę Ci pomóc. Mam tylko nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz. Zdajesz sobie sprawę jak wiele ryzykujesz i ile rzeczy może pójść nie po Twojej myśli Alex?_** Vasqez była szczerze zmartwiona. Maggie i Alex były dla niej kimś więcej jak znajomymi z pracy. Pragnęła ich szczęścia. Martwiła się o nie jednak równie mocno.

          **_Bez względu na to jakie wielkie jest ryzyko. Muszę je podjąć_** westchnęła Alex.

          **_Może lepiej jak odwołasz kolację z Maggie. Nie wiesz jak to się wszystko rozegra w czasie chyba co?_** starała się doradzić cokolwiek Susan. Alex spojrzała na nią i po chwili namysłu, przyznała jej rację.

          **_Zadzwonię do niej i powiem, że mamy kocioł. Nie chcę jej mówić o co chodzi. Będzie się niepotrzebnie denerwować_** powiedziała Alex. Szybko otarła resztki łez i stanęła na równe nogi.

          **_Pamiętaj tylko, żeby ta sala pozostała wolna. Idę teraz przywitać się z resztą i delikatnie dam znać w laboratorium, że tu dzisiaj jestem. Zobaczymy, jak rozwinie się sytuacja. Masz rację. Muszę być ostrożna z Sam. Susan.. przepraszam za to, że przychodzę tu do Ciebie i tak się rozklejam. Masz sporo swoich kłopotów. Moje problemy z Maggie to powinna być tylko moja i jej sprawa. Nie mam prawa Cię tym obarczać_** dodała Alex. Vasqez wstała i mocno objęła Alex.

          **_Pamiętaj, że zawsze dla Ciebie, dla Was jestem. Zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść ze wszystkim. Nie masz za co przepraszać. Teraz się ogarnij i zorientuj jak wygląda sytuacja na izbie. Ja będę czuwać nad monitoringiem_** upewniła ją Susan i jeszcze raz przytuliła.

          ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

          **_Hej kochanie. Jesteś już w domu_**? zapytała przez telefon niepewnie Alex.

 ** _Tak i robię co mogę, żeby jak najszybciej być u Ciebie_** odpowiedziała Maggie, wyraźnie w dobrym nastroju.

          **_Obawiam się, że z naszych planów nic nie wyjdzie. Zaczyna się tu prawdziwy kocioł i boję się, że nie będę miała nawet chwili, żeby ze spokojem z Tobą zjeść. Może lepiej odpocznij sobie w domu? Ja zamówię coś z resztą, a Ty zrelaksuj się jakąś długą gorącą kąpielą. Co Ty na to?_** starała się nie zdradzić z czymś Alex. 

 ** _Aż tak źle? Teraz to mam tylko wyrzuty sumienia, że wkopałam Cię w ten dyżur_** westchnęła Maggie.

          **_Daj spokój. Sama wiesz jak jest na ostrym dyżurze. Nie można nic przewidzieć. Tym bardziej chociaż Ty odpocznij Kochanie. Zobaczymy się ze spokojem jutro jak wrócę. Susan mówiła, że masz wolne. Nadrobimy śniadanie, kolację i co tylko będziesz chciała. Muszę już kończyć. Całuję mocno i do zobaczenia rano._** Alex nie czekała nawet na to co powie Maggie, tylko zakończyła połączenie. Wiedziała, że dziś równie dobrze nic może nie wyjść z jej planów z wrobieniem Sam. Nie chciała jednak ryzykować, żeby Maggie natknęła się na cokolwiek. Nie potrafiła kłamać, dlatego przerwała połączenie. Lepsze to jak wygadanie wszystkiego.

          Maggie ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na telefon. Nie minęło nawet parę godzin a Alex tak diametralnie zmienia ich plany. Nie mogła powstrzymać tego dziwnego uczucia. W jednej chwili poczuła dziwne kłucie w piersiach. Znów budził się w niej ten sam strach co ostatnio. Chociaż starała się jak tylko może. Wciąż bała się, że straci Alex.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

          Sam siedziała w swoim gabinecie i zastanawiała się nad wymyśleniem najlepszej wymówki, tylko po to by wezwać ją do siebie lub zejść na izbę do Alex. Nie chciała być banalna czy zwrócić na siebie uwagę wszystkich. Ostatnie zachowanie Alex pozwoliło jej myśleć, że pomiędzy Danvers i tą pielęgniarką nie jest dobrze. Ktoś nawet mówił, że widział Sawyer z jakąś kobietą z intensywnej terapii. No i ostatnim razem, Alex już tak nie broniła swojej niegdyś jeszcze idealnej narzeczonej.

          _Pewnie do Alex dociera w co się wpakowała. Związek bez perspektyw z kimś kto zawsze będzie od niej gorszy_ pomyślała Sam. Na twarzy Arias pojawił się uśmiech. To wszystko dawało jej przecież tylko jeszcze większą pewność, że Danvers i ona mogą być znów razem. Alex nie jest przecież głupia i pamięta co razem tworzyły. Jaką wpływową parą były.

          **_Oj Danvers. Pewnie duma Ci na to nie pozwala, ale chyba muszę Ci to ułatwić. Daj mi tylko znać, że tego chcesz_** powiedziała sama do siebie kobieta i chwyciła za telefon.

          **_Witam. Tu Sam Arias z laboratorium. Mam taki mały problem i chciałabym się dowiedzieć, kto jest dzisiaj pierwszym dyżurnym i czy w chwili obecnej mają państwo dużo pracy_** zaczęła niepasującym do siebie życzliwym tonem.

          **_Witam. Dzisiaj dyżuruje Alex, znaczy się doktor Danvers. Ogólnie ruch niewielki, ale niech pani chwilę poczeka. Widzę, że doktor Danvers jest wolna. Może podam ją do telefonu. Będziecie mogły bezpośrednio porozmawiać_** zaproponował zdziwiony Mike.

          **_Byłoby rewelacyjnie. Dziękuję jeszcze raz za pomoc_** odparła Sam z zadowoleniem. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem.

          **_Alex? Możesz odebrać? Dzwoni Arias z labo. Mówi, że ma jakąś sprawę do dyżurnego_** powiedział Mike robiąc przy tym dziwną minę. Alex przez chwilę zawahała się zanim chwyciła słuchawkę.

          _Co ta kobieta kombinuje._ Tylko to krążyło po głowie Danvers. Alex odebrała telefon i przeszła do pomieszczenia obok. Nie chciała rozmawiać przy wszystkich.

          **_Ok. Nie jestem mega towarzyski, ale czy coś mi umknęło? Alex i nasza Maggie nadal są razem tak?_** zapytał pozostałych, zmieszany Mike. Lucy spojrzała na niego jak na kosmitę.

          **_Skąd to pytanie Sherlocku? Jasne, że są razem. Przecież nawet dzisiaj Maggie wspominała, że ogarniają zaproszenia i że już teraz nie wyobraża sobie tego dnia bez nas. No i chyba z Tobą, Alex nie wita się tak jak z Maggie. Chyba, że coś mnie ominęło_** zaśmiała się sama ze swojego żartu Lucy.

          **_Mike? O co chodzi? Dlaczego teraz o to pytasz? Wyleciałeś z tym jakbyś miał wątpliwości_** zaczęła jednak drążyć Lucy.

 ** _Właśnie odebrałem telefon z laboru. Dzwoniła Arias, wszyscy wiemy, że to była Alex tak?_** zapytał Mike i nie czekając na potwierdzenie mówił dalej

          **_Chciała rozmawiać z dyżurnym czyli z nikim innym jak Alex. Kiedy przekazałem Al telefon to nie chciała przy mnie rozmawiać, tylko poszła na salę obok. Nie wiem jak dla was, ale dla mnie to bynajmniej dziwne_** mówił z poważną miną Mike. Lucy nie kryła zaskoczenia. Pamiętała przecież swoją rozmowę z Alex o tym jak wielkie szczęście mają z Maggie, że się znalazły. Nawet dziś. Przez cały dyżur Maggie nie dała po sobie nic poznać. Zachowywała się wręcz jak zakochana nastolatka, gdy ktoś zapytał ją jak idą przygotowania do ślubu.

          _To wszystko się nie składa_ myślała w duchu Lucy.

          **_Daj spokój. Dorabiasz już dziwne teorie. Arias pewnie rozmawiałaby z każdy dyżurnym. Nie tylko z Alex. Wszyscy pamiętamy przecież, że nie rozstały się jakoś w przyjaźni_** mówiła Lucy próbując przekonać nawet samą siebie. W jednej chwili atmosfera w dyżurce stała się ciężka. Maggie była bardzo lubiana przez cały zespół. Może dlatego możliwość, że ktoś może ją zranić nie była przez nikogo puszczona mimo ucha. Lucy spojrzała kolejno na każdego i żeby przerwać ten dziwny nastrój klasnęła w dłonie i wstając powiedziała radosnym tonem

          **_Dajcie spokój. Macie chyba za mało pracy i zaczynacie wymyślać głupoty. Nie zapominajcie, że rozmawiamy o naszej Maggie i Alex. Dajcie spokój i na oddział do pracy_** skwitowała Lucy. Nie mogła jednak sama całkowicie wyzbyć się ze swojej głowy dziwnych myśli.


	105. Chapter 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zmiany w rozdziele:)

**_Alex Danvers, kardiochirurg_** w czym mogę pomóc przedstawiła się oficjalnie odbierając telefon. W duchu dziękowała, że nikt jej nie widzi. Była speszona i zestresowana. Wiedziała, że musi się trzymać na baczności jak nigdy przedtem.

          **_Witaj Al. Tu Sam z laboratorium. Jestem zdziwiona, że dzisiaj jesteś na izbie. Ostatnimi czasy chyba nie bywałaś tam często_** udawała zdziwiona Arias. Nie musiała przecież zdradzać od razu, że doskonale wiedziała, kto dzisiaj jest dyżurnym.

          **_No tak jakoś wyszło. Jeszcze nie nauczyłam się odmawiać. Nie miałam w planach tego dyżuru. Tak wyszło_** odparła zupełnie bez namysłu Alex. Dopiero kiedy doszło do niej co właśnie powiedziała, sama przewróciła oczami i ze zdenerwowania przegryzła wargę.

          **_W takim razie nie mogłam lepiej trafić. Mam małą sprawę, natury prywatnej. Jako kardiolog chyba będziesz mogła mi pomóc. Jeśli to nie kłopot_** zaczęła nieśmiało Sam, starając się by jej ton głosu był nieco bardziej zmysłowy jak oficjalny.

          _ **O co chodzi? Na razie jesteś dość tajemnicza**_ odpowiedziała Alex. Ton głosu Sam, nie umknął jej uwadze. Czuła, że zaczyna się coraz bardziej denerwować.

          **_W ostatnim czasie, dziwnie się czuję. Starałam się to zrzucić na zmęczenie, ale chyba nie tędy droga. Zrobiłam sobie badania w laboratorium, ale nie ma w nich większych odchyleń_** Sam przegryzła wargę. Była teraz tak z siebie zadowolona. Praktycznie na poczekaniu zmyślała tę całą historyjkę. Chciała wzbudzić w Alex zainteresowanie, a może nawet troskę.

          **_Ok_** odparła przeciągając Alex. Nie mogła poradzić nic na to, że już od pierwszych słów odniosła wrażenie, że to tylko wymówka.

          **_Wiesz jak jest z lekarzami. Chciałabym to szybko skonsultować, a dzisiaj kiedy trafiłam na Ciebie… trochę mnie to niepokoi, jeśli mogłabyś…_** udawała nieśmiałą Arias.

          **_Sam.. ale co się dzieję. Co wzbudziło twoje wątpliwości? Dlaczego zrobiłaś badania?_** Alex starała się zachować profesjonalnie.

          **_No tak. Nie powiedziałam przecież najważniejszego. Od około tygodnia mam dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej_** rzuciła Sam i musiała się bardzo hamować, żeby nie zaśmiać się do telefonu. Wiedziała, że wspominając o bólu w klatce, Alex nie będzie w stanie jej odmówić.

          **_No tak. To zastanawiające. Tym bardziej, że z tego co pamiętam masz obciążony wywiad rodzinny_** powiedziała całkiem serio Alex.

          **_Czy, jeśli to oczywiście nie problem.. czy mogłabyś mnie zbadać? Chyba, że poczekam z tym na kogoś innego. Nie chcę sprawiać kłopotu.._** wtrąciła Arias starając się wpłynąć na decyzję Alex.  Danvers przez chwilę milczała.

          _W tym wypadku, nie będę musiała kombinować, jak ją tu zwabić_ szybko kalkulowała w głowie Alex.

          **_Pewnie, że nie robisz problemu. Mamy teraz spokój. Zejdź na izbę, zrobię Ci_** **_EKG i zobaczymy co jeszcze_** powiedziała po chwili Alex, coraz bardziej wierząc, że to właśnie dziś będzie ten dzień, kiedy jej i Maggie problemy się zakończą.

        Odpowiedź Danvers nie była do końca po jej myśli. Nie zależało jej przecież na badaniach, tylko na tym, żeby zostać z Alex sam na sam. Ostatecznie przekonać się, czy jej przypuszczenia są uzasadnione. Była przecież niemal przekonana, że Alex wróci do niej, kiedy tylko będzie mogła. Przecież związek z tą Sawyer nie był na jej poziomie. Bawiąc się swoimi włosami jeszcze niższym jak poprzednio głosem powiedziała

**_Wiem, że to może być kłopot, ale mogłabyś zbadać mnie w gabinecie? No wiesz osłuchasz i takie tam. Nie chcę, żeby wszyscy w szpitalu gadali, że coś mi dolega. Proszę Cię Al. Chyba, że coś wzbudzi twoje podejrzenia po zbadaniu. Wtedy zejdę na izbę. Ok Al? Bardzo Cię proszę_** wręcz kokietowała ją Arias. Alex aż wstrząsnęła ramionami. Po pierwsze kolejny raz usłyszała, że Sam mówi do niej Al. To zdrobnienie, którego używała tylko ona. Robiła to zawsze wtedy, kiedy chciała się do Alex przymilić. Po drugie. Wizyta u niej w gabinecie? To nie było to o co chodziło Alex. W tym momencie musiała kombinować jak z tego wybrnąć. Nie potrafiła bez podejrzeń Sam zwabić jej od tak na izbę. Alex zaczęła nerwowo chodzić od ściany do ściany.

_Cholera. Jeszcze nic na dobre nie zaczęłam, a już jestem dup**_ myślała Danvers.

**_Halo Alex? jesteś tam?_** Z myśli wyrwał ją głos Sam. Alex zamknęła oczy i na poczekaniu skłamała, że ktoś ją woła.

**_Teraz mam pacjenta, ale dam Ci znać jak będę miała chwilę ok?_** dosłownie wydukała z siebie Alex. Chciała ugrać trochę czasu. Musiała to wszystko poukładać sobie w głowie.

**_Ok. Będę w takim razie czekać na telefon_** powiedziała potulnym głosem Sam i odłożyła telefon.

_Mam Cię, Alex Danvers. Dobrze wiesz, że tego chcesz. Pewnie potrzebujesz czasu, żeby pozbyć się tego poczucia winy. Zawsze byłaś porządna jeśli chodzi o związki. No ale co tam wyrzuty sumienia. Nie przepuścisz przecież okazji. Ile możesz udawać, że ta pielęgniarka to wszystko czego pragniesz_ pomyślała Sam i nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu na swojej twarzy. Spojrzała na zegarek i z niepohamowaną satysfakcją rozsiadła się w swoim fotelu. **_Skoro Alex potrzebuje czasu, to go dostanie. Tak jak ja dostanę Alex_** mruczała sobie pod nosem.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

       Kur** ma** zaklęła pod nosem Alex wychodząc z sali. Musiała szybko coś wymyśleć. Nie mogła zmarnować okazji, że i ona i Arias są dziś w nocy w szpitalu. Nie mogła też działać zbyt pochopnie. Musiała przecież nagrać wszystko. Do czegokolwiek miałoby między nimi dojść. Musiała mieć dowody. Tak jak mówiła Sara. Nagranie, nie słowo przeciwko słowu.

**_Hej, co macie takie miny?_** rzuciła Alex wchodząc do dyżurki. Zdziwiło ją to, że nikt przez chwilę nie odpowiedział. Wzięła kubek z kawą i usiadła w fotelu.

**_Coś się stało? Zachowujecie się dziwnie. Miałam nadzieję, że jak wezmę ten dyżur, to będziemy mieli okazję, żeby porozmawiać_** starała się zagadać Alex. Po chwili nieśmiało odezwała się Lucy.

**_Wszystko w porządku. Jakiś dzisiaj mamy taki ogólnie nastrój. Wiesz, chyba jakieś przesilenie_** próbowała żartować Lucy.

**_Praca tutaj nigdy nie była lekka. Mam tylko nadzieję, że zbierzecie się na ślub mój i Maggie. Nie planujemy wielkiego wesela. Kameralna uroczystość na plaży, ale to już chyba wiecie od Maggie, prawda?_** **_Wspominała mi, że męczycie ją o szczegóły_** mówiła z entuzjazmem Alex.  W tym momencie Mike zaczął dziwnie chrząkać. Biorąc pod uwagę co sam przed chwilą sugerował, to ta wypowiedź Alex kompletnie wybiła go z tropu. Patrzył swoimi wielkimi oczami na Alex i przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie jakby chciał o coś zapytać. Nie odważył się jednak pod wpływem mrożącego wzroku Lucy.

**_Mike? Wszystko w porządku? Chcesz mnie o coś zapytać czy może właśnie dostajesz udaru_** roześmiała się Alex. Mężczyzna przez chwilę siedział z miną kompletnie oderwanego od rzeczywistości człowieka. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że musi jakoś z tego wybrnąć.

**_Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy ja też będę zaproszony_** wydukał. Alex spojrzała na niego i obdarowała go szerokim promiennym uśmiechem.

**_Mike. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby mogło Cię zabraknąć. Do końca życia ja i Maggie będziemy Ci wdzięczne za Twoją pomoc tamtego feralnego dnia_** dokończyła ze smutkiem Alex.  W tym momencie Mike nie mógł nic poradzić na to uczucie wyjątkowości, jakie wypełniało jego serce.

**_Ale dosyć tych złych wspomnień_** rzuciła Alex. Poderwała się z fotela i starała się zmobilizować resztę towarzystwa.

**_Dalej załogo. Do pracy. Mam nadzieję, że będzie dzisiaj spokojnie. Dajcie mi jeszcze chwilę i wracam na pokład. Muszę coś załatwić w szpitalu. W razie czego mnie wywołacie ok?_** powiedziała Alex i ruszyła w kierunku windy. Nie mogła odwlekać sprawy z Sam. Musiała tylko skłonić ją do zejścia na izbę.


	106. Chapter 106

       Maggie chwilę zastanawiała się dlaczego Alex odwołała ich plany. Przecież cieszyła się na wspólną kolację. No i tak jak sama stwierdziła. Sytuacja na dyżurze zmienia się tak szybko, że ten nawał pracy jaki mają teraz może minąć w momencie, kiedy będzie na miejscu. Nie miała zamiaru zastanawiać się ani chwili dłużej. Wyciągnęła telefon i zamówiła kolację dla siebie i Alex, tak by nie czekać zbyt długo na odbiór. Stojąc na światłach postanowiła rozeznać się w sytuacji. Nie chciała jednak zdradzać się z niespodzianką. Nie mogła więc zadzwonić do Alex.

**_Lucy? Hej. Dalej macie tyle pracy? Dzwoniła Alex i mówiła, że nawet nie będzie czasu, żeby mogła zjeść. Aż tak to źle wygląda?_** Zapytała zmartwiona Maggie. W telefonie zapanowała cisza.

**_Lucy? Słyszysz mnie?_** nadal odpowiadała jej tylko cisza. Po chwili coś przerwało połączenie.

**_Trudno. Jedzenie zamówione. Ta kolacja tak czy siak się odbędzie_** powiedziała na głos Maggie i ruszyła gdy tylko światło zmieniło się na zielone.

\----------------------------------------------------

**_Czy Alex już wróciła na oddział?_** zapytała spanikowana Lucy.

**_Nie, jeszcze nie. Dobrze, że mamy pusto bo nie ma jej już dobre dwadzieścia minut_** skwitował z niesmakiem Mike.

**_Mam ją wywołać? Coś do nas jedzie Lucy?_** dodał mężczyzna widząc przerażenie na twarzy swojej koleżanki.

**_Nie tylko.._** zaczęła niepewnie Lucy i wciągnęła go do pustej sali.

**_Hej! Odbiło Ci, czy nareszcie zrozumiałaś, że na mnie lecisz_** **_Lucy_** powiedział z podtekstem Mike i ewidentnie czekał na rozwój sytuacji.

**_Daj spokój. Ile razy mam Ci powtarzać, że faceci mnie nie interesują_** szybko skwitowała kobieta i patrząc na niego z przerażeniem wydukała.

**_Chyba miałeś rację_** zamknęła oczy ze zrezygnowaniem.

**_W jakiej sprawie? Nie rozumiem. Przed chwilą powiedziałaś, że faceci Cię nie.._** zaczął zmieszany Mike, kiedy przerwała mu Lucy.

**_Miałeś rację z Alex_** powiedziała smutnym głosem. Gdy widziała, że cała uwaga mężczyzny jest teraz skupiona na niej zaczęła mówić dalej

**_Przed chwilą dzwoniła do mnie Maggie. Pytała, czy nadal mamy tyle pracy, bo Alex odwołała ich kolację. Mike… Alex wcześniej rozmawiała z Arias, a teraz zniknęła. Myślę, że ona…_ **

**_Daj spokój. Chyba nie mówisz tego na poważnie_** wyrwał się Mike.

**_Przecież sam mówiłeś, że.._** chciała się wytłumaczyć Lucy.

**_Wiem co mówiłem, ale traktowałem to bardziej jako żart. Teraz … kurcze Lucy. Myślisz, że Alex zdradza Maggie ze swoją byłą?_** powiedział w końcu na głos to co wisiało w powietrzu. Lucy patrzyła na niego i kręciła tylko przecząco głową.

**_To jest niemożliwe. One były, do cholery, są w sobie tak zakochane…_** mówiła z niedowierzaniem kobieta. Mike przez chwilę drapał się nerwowo po głowie.

**_Dzwoń na oddział, na kardio i zapytaj dziewczyn, czy Alex tam jest. Może grzebie coś u siebie w gabinecie_** rzucił Mike. Lucy natychmiast chwyciła za telefon i wybrała numer dyżurki pielęgniarek.

**_Hej piękne. Dzwonię z małym pytankiem. Macie tam może doktor Danvers? Wychodziła od nas, ale nie zapowiedziała się gdzie możemy ją znaleźć_** powiedziała kokietującym głosem Lucy. Mike nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Zbyt długo z nią pracował, żeby nie wiedzieć, że Lucy zawsze zwraca się tak do wszystkim pielęgniarek, a już do tych samotnych i atrakcyjnych to w szczególności.

**_Rozumiem. Nie, nie. Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Jakby co to sami ją wywołamy. Dzwonię tak bardziej asekuracyjnie. Same wiecie o co chodzi_** zachichotała do telefonu kobieta i po paru banalnych słowach pożegnania odłożyła telefon.

**_Nie pokazała się na oddziale. Dziewczyny też nie wiedzą, gdzie możemy jej_** **_szukać_** przekazała mu Lucy. Mike otworzył usta, ale nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa. Patrzył tylko na Lucy coraz smutniejszym głosem.

**_Chodźmy do Susan. Przecież się przyjaźnią. Z resztą oddziałowa będzie wiedziała co zrobić_** zasugerowała Lucy. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią i podszedł do drzwi, szykując się do wyjścia.

**_Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie mam zamiaru się w to mieszać. Możesz mówić, że jestem świnia, ale uważam, że to są tylko i wyłącznie ich sprawy. Wiesz jak to później wychodzi. Chcesz, chciałaś dobrze, a wyjdzie fatalnie. Ok, Maggie to nasz człowiek, ale nie powinniśmy się mieszać w jej życie prywatne. Ona i Alex są dorosłe. Może wygląda to źle, ale uszanujmy ich prywatność. Nie będę włazić w butach w czyjeś życie. Myślę, że powinnaś zrobić dokładnie to samo_** skwitował ostatecznie Mike i nie czekając na jej reakcję wyszedł z sali. Lucy jeszcze chwilę stała w bezruchu. Naprawdę nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić.

_Z jednej strony miał rację- to nie jest jej sprawa. Z drugiej strony, jeśli Alex i Maggie się nie uda, to jaki jest sens w tym całym szukaniu miłości_ myślała.

          -------------------------------------------------------

          Alex stała przed drzwiami głównymi do laboratorium i czuła, jak pocą jej się z nerwów dłonie. Wchodziła tam sama, w środku nocy. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że wchodzi prosto w paszczę lwa…

          **_Weź się w garść Danvers. Masz wystarczające jaja, żeby to zrobić. Dalej, dasz radę_** mruczała sama do siebie pod nosem. Wzięła dwa głębokie wdechy i zadzwoniła domofonem. W głośniku nie odezwał się nikt. Od razu usłyszała, że ktoś otwiera drzwi. Pchnęła je więc mocno i weszła do środka. Z gabinetu wychyliła dosłownie głowę Sam.

          **_Jesteś. Nawet nie wiesz jak Ci dziękuję. Myślałam, że nie dasz rady. Pewnie macie tam ruch na dole co?_** zagadnęła Sam.

          **_Jakoś udało mi się szybko ze wszystkim uwinąć_** odpowiedziała zdawkowo Alex. Sam wstała z fotela i powolnym krokiem podeszła do Alex.

          **_Zawsze mogłam i widzę, że wciąż mogę na Ciebie liczyć_** zaczęła mówić Sam dwuznacznym tonem. Alex zmieszała się na te słowa, ale szybko starała się ukryć jakiekolwiek emocje.

          **_Przecież pracujemy w jednym szpitalu. Jestem pewna, że każdy pomógłby Ci bez problemu. Gramy przecież ostatecznie w jednej drużynie_** odpowiedziała wymijająco Alex i przeszła obok regału z książkami. Chciała uniknąć kontaktu z Sam na ile będzie to możliwe.

          **_Pewnie masz rację. Mimo wszystko już bardzo dziękuję_** nie dała się zbić z tropu Arias.

          **_Lepiej powiedz od kiedy masz takie dolegliwości. Z tego co mówiłaś to mogą być jakieś nerwobóle. Jednak patrząc na Twój wywiad rodzinny, nie chciałabym czegoś przegapić_** mówiła czysto zawodowo, profesjonalnie Alex.

**_Pewnie to nic takiego. Ten ból pojawia się i znika. Trochę szybciej się męczę tyle. Dlatego nie chciałam schodzić do izby. Wszyscy zaczęliby gadać. Pewnie to jakaś błahostka_** zaczęła kręcić Arias. Alex chwyciła za swój stetoskop, głośno chrząknęła podchodząc bliżej.

          **_Tutaj mogę Cię tylko osłuchać. Zobaczymy ok? Tak jak mówiłam, jeśli będzie trzeba to zrobię Ci Ekg na dole_** powiedziała Alex i włożyła słuchawki do uszy. Od Sam dzieliły ją tylko centymetry. Arias spojrzała jej w oczy i z dziwnym uśmiechem podniosła koszulkę do góry. Przechyliła swoje ciało tak, że niemal ocierała się o Alex.

          **_Jeśli chcesz mogę rozpiąć stanik_** zaoferowała prawie natychmiast Arias i już sięgała do zapięcia, kiedy ruchy jej rąk powstrzymał mocny uścisk Alex. Danvers trzymała teraz splecione dłonie z dłońmi Arias nigdzie indziej tylko na piersiach Sam. Obie kobiety przez chwilę zamarły.

          **_Nie musisz rozpinać stanika. Poradzę sobie bez tego_** powiedziała Alex udając, że kompletnie nie zrobił na niej żadnego wrażenie fakt, że dotykała, ba wciąż dotyka piersi Sam.

**_Wedle życzenia pani doktor_** odpowiedziała Arias i uwolniwszy dłonie z uścisku, musnęła delikatnie ramię Danvers.  Alex lekko wzdrygnęła się na taki dotyk. Zamknęła na chwilę oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech.

**_Al? Wszystko w porządku?_** zapytała Sam, zdając sobie sprawę co wywołało reakcję Danvers.

**_Tak. Wszystko ok. Obróć się proszę osłucham Cię_** powiedziała nieco niepewnym głosem Alex. Sam przez chwilę stała i patrzyła prosto w oczy kobiety. Bez pośpiechu zaczęła się obracać. Kiedy stała do Alex już plecami, zrobiła jeszcze jeden krok w tył. Przylgnęła do Danvers swoim ciałem. Alex momentalnie odsunęła się do tyłu i nerwowo zaśmiała pod nosem.

_Tak jak się tego spodziewałam. Nie dasz za wygraną_ pomyślała sobie Alex. Wiesz, chyba jednak odepnę ten stanik. Trochę mi tu przeszkadza jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko zagadnęła po chwili Danvers.

**_Nie krępuj się. To żadna nowość dla Ciebie_** odpowiedziała Sam i uniosła koszulkę do góry, by ułatwić Alex znalezienie zapięcia. Danvers jednym ruchem odpięła stanik. Chciała przyłożyć już stetoskop, kiedy Sam odwróciła się do niej przodem. Alex zastygła. Sam nie traciła czasu. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, zaczęła powoli zsuwać ramiączka stanika. Alex wiedziała, że musi zareagować. Nie przychodziło jej jednak nic do głowy. Tu w gabinecie Arias nie będzie miała przecież żadnych świadków. Nie chciała jednak zrazić do siebie Sam, która ewidentnie miała ochotę na coś więcej. Nagle w gabinecie rozległ się dźwięk paigera dobiegający z kieszeni Alex. Chociaż miałaby to być wiadomość o katastrofie budowlanej albo karambolu na autostradzie, było to wybawienie dla Danvers. Natychmiast sięgnęła do kieszeni, żeby zobaczyć kto ją wywołuje. Po minie Sam widać było, że gdyby mogła roztrzaskałaby urządzenie o podłogę.

**_O cholera. To z oddziału. To coś pilnego. Przepraszam, ale muszę pędzić_** odparła Alex i podeszła bliżej do Sam. Swoją prawą dłonią delikatne musnęła prawie odsłoniętą pierś kobiety, zatrzymując się chwilę na jej sutku, sprawiając, że Arias przez chwilę przestała oddychać.

**_Dam Ci znać, kiedy wrócę na izbę. Postaram się o salę, tak by nikt nam nie przeszkadzał. Wtedy dokończę to badanie ok?_** powiedziała Alex lekko nachylając się nad jej uchem.

**_A co z Twoją pielęgniarką z izby? Nie będzie miała nic przeciwko?_** wyszeptała prawie Arias.

**_Z kim? Aaa Maggie? Ma wolne. Pewnie jest w domu. Nie muszę jej opowiadać o każdym badaniu w trakcie dyżuru prawda?_** odpowiedziała Alex i poprawiła jedno z suniętych niemal całkowicie ramiączek stanika. Sadząc po minie Sam i jej delikatnym westchnięciu, udało jej się wzbudzić zainteresowanie kobiety.

**_W takim razie czekam na telefon. Tylko pod warunkiem, że znajdziesz osobną salę i to Ty zrobisz mi to Ekg_** odpowiedziała Sam powoli opuszczając koszulkę w dół.

**_Nie brałam innej opcji pod uwagę_** odparła Alex i ostatni raz spojrzała na Arias zalotnym spojrzeniem i wyszła z gabinetu.

**_Kur** ma**_** **_co to było_**? Powiedziała do siebie Alex, kiedy tylko wyszła z gabinetu.

\--------------------------------------------------------


	107. Chapter 107

        Nagle w gabinecie rozległ się dźwięk paigera dobiegający z kieszeni Alex. Chociaż miałaby to być wiadomość o katastrofie budowlanej albo karambolu na autostradzie, było to wybawienie dla Danvers. Natychmiast sięgnęła do kieszeni, żeby zobaczyć kto ją wywołuje. Po minie Sam widać było, że gdyby mogła roztrzaskałaby urządzenie o podłogę.

**_O cholera. To z oddziału. To coś pilnego. Przepraszam, ale muszę pędzić_** odparła Alex i podeszła bliżej do Sam. Swoją prawą dłonią delikatne musnęła prawie odsłoniętą pierś kobiety, zatrzymując się chwilę na jej sutku, sprawiając, że Arias przez chwilę przestała oddychać.

**_Dam Ci znać, kiedy wrócę na izbę. Postaram się o salę, tak by nikt nam nie przeszkadzał. Wtedy dokończę to badanie ok?_** powiedziała Alex lekko nachylając się nad jej uchem.

**_A co z Twoją pielęgniarką z izby? Nie będzie miała nic przeciwko?_** wyszeptała prawie Arias.

**_Z kim? Aaa Maggie? Ma wolne. Pewnie jest w domu. Nie muszę jej opowiadać o każdym badaniu w trakcie dyżuru prawda?_** odpowiedziała Alex i poprawiła jedno z suniętych niemal całkowicie ramiączek stanika. Sadząc po minie Sam i jej delikatnym westchnięciu, udało jej się wzbudzić zainteresowanie kobiety.

**_W takim razie czekam na telefon. Tylko pod warunkiem, że znajdziesz osobną salę i to Ty zrobisz mi to Ekg_** odpowiedziała Sam powoli opuszczając koszulkę w dół.

**_Nie brałam innej opcji pod uwagę_** odparła Alex i ostatni raz spojrzała na Arias zalotnym spojrzeniem i wyszła z gabinetu.

**_Kur** ma**_** **_co to było_**? Powiedziała do siebie Alex, kiedy tylko wyszła z gabinetu.

\--------------------------------------------------------

**_Chyba mogłam nie wspominać, że zostaję_**. **_Co się dzieję?_** zaczęła od drzwi Alex, wchodząc do dyżurki pielęgniarek.

**_Hej. Jakiś czas temu szukała Cię izba. Wywołali Cię?_** zapytała pielęgniarka z uśmiechem.

**_Co? Nie. Nikt się nie kontaktował. Dopiero Wy. Co się stało?_** odpowiedziała trochę zdziwiona Alex. Twarz młodej kobiety z pełnego uśmiechu przeszła na minę kogoś kto właśnie coś nabroił.

**_Nic się nie dzieje. Wywołałyśmy Cię, bo martwiłyśmy się, że gdzieś zniknęłaś_** powiedziała niepewnym głosem kobieta, tym bardziej widząc złość Alex.

**_Wiesz co Darla? W każdym innym przypadku byłabym wściekła. Jednak dzisiaj.. mogę Cię aż ucałować za to wywołanie_** powiedziała Alex i przytuliła oszołomioną kobietę.

**_Zawsze do usług_** wydukała kompletnie zdezorientowana kobieta.

**_Macie jeszcze dużo pracy? Może wypijemy coś razem? Chciałabym chwilę z wami porozmawiać o wprowadzeniu paru zmian w_** **_oddziale_** powiedziała pełna entuzjazmu Alex.

**_Albo jeszcze lepiej. To polecenie służbowe. Robicie sobie przerwę a ja robię kawę ok?_** dorzuciła Danvers. Darla spojrzała na pozostałe pielęgniarki w punkcie, szukając w nich  wytłumaczenia dla entuzjazmu ich ordynator.

**_Skoro to polecenie od samej szefowej to nie będziemy dyskutować_** odpowiedziała stojąca obok Felicity i ruszyła w kierunku pokoju socjalnego. Alex wiedziała, że wywołanie jej przez dziewczyny dosłownie w ostatniej chwili uratowało ją przed Sam. Zyskała na czasie. Mogła teraz ochłonąć i zebrać myśli. Chwila spędzona ze swoim personelem wydawała się być najlepszym rozwiązaniem w tej chwili. Nie chciała bowiem wracać już teraz na izbę. Potrzebowała chwili by zebrać się na spotkanie z Sam. Spotkanie, które musiało potoczyć się wedle scenariusza.

**_Zadzwonię tylko na izbę. Widzę, że wszyscy się o mnie strasznie martwią w tym szpitalu, nie ma co_** zażartowała Alex i chwyciła za słuchawkę telefonu.

**_Susan? To ja Alex. Będę jeszcze chwilę u siebie na oddziale jakby co ok? Aa i jeszcze jedno. Upewnij się, że z tą salą o której rozmawiałyśmy wcześniej jest wszystko w porządku. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że będę jej potrzebować_** powiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic Alex.

**_Skoro jesteś tego pewna Alex_** odpowiedziała Susan nie kryjąc jednak zmartwienia.

**_Będzie dobrze. Musi być. Muszę zakończyć to raz na zawsze_** skwitowała Alex i przerwała połączenie.

**_Jakaś podpowiedź co kto piję?_** zaczęła Alex odwracając się do siedzących już na kanapie pielęgniarek.

**_Chyba powiem na głos to co mówią po cichu wszyscy_** zaczęła nagle zupełnie z innej beczki Darla. Alex spojrzała na nią pytającym wzrokiem.

**_Narzeczeństwo pani służy, doktor Danvers. Fajnie mieć takiego szefa jak pani_** powiedziała bez ogródek młoda kobieta. Alex uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i wyciągając kubki z szafki spojrzała na nie mówiąc

**_Cieszę się, że tak uważacie. Co do narzeczeństwa.. jestem szczęśliwa i zabójczo zakochana w mojej przyszłej żonie. Nie będę ukrywać_** zaśmiała się Alex. Już samo wypowiedzenie tego zdania sprawiło jej ogromną przyjemność. Za każdym razem, gdy wspominała o Maggie, na jej sercu robiło się cieplej.

**_Pracuję tu od niedawna_** zaczęła Darla. **_Muszę przyznać, że sporo krąży wersji o pani i małym gladiatorze. Jak to się wszystko zaczęło?_** rzuciła bez zastanowienia kobieta. Alex przez chwilę zaskoczona była śmiałością Darly. Nie znały się przecież długo. Była jednak niesamowicie szczerą i mówiącą to co myśli osobą, a to w człowieku Alex ceniła najbardziej.

**_Hmm po pierwsze nie pani tylko Alex. Ewentualnie przy pacjentach pani ordynator, żeby wiedzieli kto tu rządzi_** zaczęła serdecznym głosem Alex. Reszta dziewczyn cicho się roześmiała.

**_Mój początek z Maggie Sawyer? To dobry materiał na ciekawy film. Zaintrygowałaś mnie, jakie krążą inne wersje? Opowiem swoją, jeśli zdradzicie mi te pozostałe. Umowa stoi?_** powiedziała Alex i czekając na reakcję grupy zaczęła się bawić swoim zaręczynowym pierścionkiem. Choć zawsze starała się być osobą skrytą i chronić swoją prywatność, nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś pytał o nią i Maggie nie mogła się opanować i bez zbędnego nakłaniania zaczynała się wręcz chwalić swoją narzeczoną.

**_Jasne, że umowa stoi. Szefowa, znaczy Alex. Ty pierwsza_** poprawiła się Darla i dosłownie pochyliła do przodu by móc usłyszeć wszystko dokładnie, niczym małe dziecko czekające na bajkę na dobranoc .……

**_I tak właśnie wygląda moja historia z Maggie_** zakończyła wreszcie Alex, opowiadając o najważniejszych momentach w ich znajomości.

**_Ty to masz szczęście. Serio? Takie oświadczyny? To faktycznie jak z filmu_** westchnęła pochłonięta opowieścią Darla.

**_Dlatego nie mam zamiaru czekać ani chwili dłużej jak muszę. Już w czerwcu, ta wspaniała kobieta zostanie moją żoną_** odpowiedziała wręcz ckliwie Alex.

**_Ślub pewnie będzie jak z bajki. Już to wiem. Dziewczyny! Muszę być w delegacji oddziału i zobaczyć to na własne oczy_** westchnęła Darla, a wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem.

**_Oj dziewczyny, dziewczyny. Czas na mnie. Spokojnego dyżuru. W razie kłopotów tak jak mówiłam- jestem na izbie_** powiedziała wstając Alex.

**_Tam, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Jakie to romantyczne_** powiedziała śpiewającym głosem Darla.

**_Chyba już wiem, kto będzie sypał nam kwiatki do ołtarza_** zażartowała Alex pokazując na kobietę palcem. Śmiechom nie było końca.

\------------------------------------------------------------

        Alex powolnym krokiem wróciła na izbę. Musiała sobie to wszystko ze spokojem ułożyć w głowie. Sam była nastawiona na atak. Już w swoim gabinecie nie kryła się ze swoimi zamiarami. Nie miała w planach zastanawiać się nad tym co dzieje się w życiu Alex. Z kim jest i co planuje. Arias chciała Alex i tylko to było dla niej najważniejsze.

**_Już jestem. Spokój?_** zapytała Alex wchodząc do dyżurki. Kiedy spojrzała na minę Lucy, widziała, że coś ewidentnie nie gra.

**_Wszystko ok. Inaczej wywołalibyśmy Cię. Załatwiłaś wszystko?_** odparła dziwnie zmieszana Lucy. Alex spojrzała na nią badawczo. Po chwili kobieta nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź Danvers, nie mogąc wytrzymać spojrzenia, wstała i wyszła z dyżurki.

**_Lucy? Ee czy mogę z Tobą porozmawiać na osobności_** rzuciła za nią natychmiast Alex. Pielęgniarka obróciła się do niej przodem i przewróciła oczami.

**_O co chodzi? To coś ważnego? Chciałam zobaczyć do pacjenta na obserwacyjnej_** wycedziła przez zęby pielęgniarka. Alex wyprostowała się, dając tym do zrozumienia, że rozmawia z nią teraz oficjalnie, a prośbę o rozmowę może traktować wręcz jak polecenie służbowe.

**_Mike? Zajrzyj proszę do tego pacjenta. Ja i Lucy musimy porozmawiać. Będziemy w izolatce, gdyby coś się działo_** powiedziała Alex i ręką wskazała Lucy kierunek. Kobieta z nietęgą miną ruszyła do izolatki. W dyżurce zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy spoglądali na siebie i zastanawiali co takiego się właśnie wydarzyło. Nieczęsto mogli zobaczyć tak służbową Alex. Zazwyczaj pracowała z nimi na równi. Tonu doktorskiego, nie używała prawie wcale.

**_Mogę dowiedzieć się o co Ci do diabła chodzi?_** Alex wybuchła, gdy tylko zamknęła za nimi drzwi izolatki

**_Nie rozumiem o co teraz mnie pytasz. Przecież nie odezwałam się słowem, Alex_** próbowała się tłumaczyć Lucy.

**_Właśnie o to chodzi. Nic nie mówisz tylko patrzysz tak na mnie jakbym zrobiła coś strasznego. Może o czymś nie wiem? Oświeć mnie. Od początku dyżuru ewidentnie coś Ci nie pasuję. Myślałam, że po naszej ostatniej rozmowie, wszystko a przynajmniej wiele sobie wyjaśniłyśmy_** urwała już nie zdenerwowana, a zrezygnowana Alex. Lucy spojrzała teraz na nią i było dosłownie widać, jak wpada w furię. Na ten widok, Alex zrobiła nawet krok w tył.

**_Też tak myślałam, pani doktor. Dosyć tego. Może Maggie nie jest mi najbliższą przyjaciółką, ale nie pozwolę, żebyś ją tak traktowała. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie jestem tak naiwna jak ona. Widzę, że znów kręcisz z tą Arias. Byłaś teraz u niej prawda?  Jeśli już się znudziłaś Maggie, to chociaż potraktuj ją z szacunkiem_** słowa Lucy uderzały w Alex jak pociski. Nie potrafiła wypowiedzieć słowa. Patrzyła tylko na wzburzoną Lucy, która odważnie spoglądała jej prosto w oczy.

**_Lucy…_** tylko tyle wydobyła z siebie Alex, kiedy kobieta ruchem dłoni pokazała jej, że ma przestać.

**_Wiem, rozumiem. To nie moja sprawa, ale nie mogę na to patrzeć i udawać, że wszystko jest ok. Maggie wskoczyłaby za Tobą w ogień. Szkoda, że sparzy się szybciej jak myśli_** dodała Lucy i ruszyła do drzwi. Alex spojrzała na nią i bez zastanowienia, zagrodziła jej przejście.

**_To nie jest tak… Lucy to nie jest takie proste.._** **_posłuchaj_** zaczęła Alex. Lucy jednak nie zamierzała dać jej zbyt wiele powiedzieć.

**_Danvers. Nie zaczynaj mi tu z tymi kawałkami. Załatw to jak należy z Maggie. Ona nie zasłużyła na te tanie kłamstwa. Teraz odsuń się. Nie mamy już sobie nic do powiedzenia_** syknęła Lucy i starała się chwycić za klamkę.

**_Maggie wie o wszystkim. Sama mnie o to prosiła_** powiedziała Alex, wiedząc, że nie ma już nic do stracenia. Musiała zagrać vabank. Lucy zamarła na słowa pani doktor. Spojrzała na nią i nie kryjąc zdziwienia puściła klamkę, cofnęła się dając do zrozumienia, że czeka na dalszą część.

**_Ja i Arias.. to..to pomysł Maggie_** zaczęła niepewnie Alex. Lane prychnęła, wzruszyła ramionami. Kręcąc przecząco głową odparła

**_Danvers, co Ty wygadujesz. Jak to pomysł Maggie? O co w tym wszystkim do cholery chodzi?_** pielęgniarka kompletnie była wybita ze swojej poprzedniej postawy.

**_Usiądź proszę, to wszystko Ci wytłumaczę. Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale wszystko co robię, robię z myślą o Maggie_** westchnęła ciężko Alex. Nie miała wyboru. Musiała powiedzieć jej co tak naprawdę się dzieję. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na jakiekolwiek plotki o niej i Arias.


	108. Chapter 108

**_Danvers. Nie zaczynaj mi tu z tymi kawałkami. Załatw to jak należy z Maggie. Ona nie zasłużyła na te tanie kłamstwa. Teraz odsuń się. Nie mamy już sobie nic do powiedzenia_** syknęła Lucy i starała się chwycić za klamkę.

**_Maggie wie o wszystkim. Sama mnie o to prosiła_** powiedziała Alex, wiedząc, że nie ma już nic do stracenia. Musiała zagrać vabank. Lucy zamarła na słowa pani doktor. Spojrzała na nią i nie kryjąc zdziwienia puściła klamkę, cofnęła się dając do zrozumienia, że czeka na dalszą część.

**_Ja i Arias.. to..to pomysł Maggie_** zaczęła niepewnie Alex. Lane prychnęła, wzruszyła ramionami. Kręcąc przecząco głową odparła

**_Danvers, co Ty wygadujesz. Jak to pomysł Maggie? O co w tym wszystkim do cholery chodzi?_** pielęgniarka kompletnie była wybita ze swojej poprzedniej postawy.

**_Usiądź proszę, to wszystko Ci wytłumaczę. Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale wszystko co robię, robię z myślą o Maggie_** westchnęła ciężko Alex. Nie miała wyboru. Musiała powiedzieć jej co tak naprawdę się dzieję. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na jakiekolwiek plotki o niej i Arias.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

      Kiedy Alex skończyła w skrócie opowiadać Lucy o wszystkim, po minie kobiety było widać, że to wszystko to chyba za wiele. Lucy przez dłuższą chwilę siedziała na krześle i tylko pojedynczy ruch powiek zdradzał fakt, że żyje.

**_Kur** Danvers. Chyba nie zamierzasz tego zrobić dzisiaj co?_** zapytała z niedowierzaniem kobieta. Alex spojrzała na nią wzrokiem pełnym strachu.

**_Dzisiaj mogę mieć jedyną okazję. Chcę to zrobić jeszcze przed północą. Dlatego zadzwoniłam do Maggie i odwołałam naszą kolację. Nie chcę, żeby natrafiła na coś co mogłoby wyglądać.. sama rozumiesz_** westchnęła Alex. Lucy spojrzała na nią i pogładziła ją po ramieniu.

**_Po pierwsze, oficjalnie nic nie wiem i nie było tej rozmowy. Po drugie. Cholera Danvers. Zazdroszczę Ci, że możesz kogoś kochać tak mocno z wzajemnością. Przepraszam, że wcześniej mówiłam..  dopóki mi nie powiedziałaś.. byłam wściekła. Teraz, kiedy wszystko rozumiem.. jesteś niesamowita. Wiesz o tym?_** zapytała Lucy delikatnie kiwając głową. Alex nie mówiąc nic spojrzała na kobietę i uśmiechnęła się tak, że Lucy nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości. Danvers i Sawyer należą do siebie i zrobią dla siebie wszystko.

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**_Hej Sam. Myślę, że za jakieś 15 minut będziesz mogła zejść do mnie. Zrobię Ci Ekg. Mam już wolną salę i nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzać. Tak jak prosiłaś. Bez zbędnych komentarzy_** powiedziała Alex przez telefon.

**_Hmm działasz jak zwykle szybko. W takim razie powoli się zbieram. Mam nadzieję, że dokończysz badanie tym razem_** odpowiedziała zalotnie Sam. Danvers nieco się zmieszała, ale dzięki temu, że była to rozmowa przez telefon, mogła sobie na to pozwolić.

**_Wiesz, te objawy, które zgłaszałaś. Nie chciałabym niczego przeoczyć_** odparła Alex. Miała świadomość, że rozmowy w szpitalu są rejestrowane. Do samego końca musi sprawiać wrażenie, że nie miała na myśli sytuacji dwuznacznej, tylko lekarską poradę w ramach przysługi dla pracownika szpitala.

**_Do zobaczenia Al_** odpowiedziała Arias i odłożyła telefon. Wstała zza biurka i przejrzała się w powieszonym za drzwiami lustrze. Szybko poprawiła fryzurę, przez chwilę spoglądała na siebie i po chwili namysłu zdjęła stanik. Pozostawiła tylko zwiewną bluzkę. Dla niepozorów założyła na siebie kitel. Na pierwszy rzut oka, nie zwracała na siebie uwagi. Brak stanika wydawał jej się jednak genialnym posunięciem.

**_Alex Danvers, nawet nie wiesz jaka noc Cię czeka. Dosyć tego udawania. Jesteś moja i zawsze będziesz. Dlatego wezmę Cię jak coś swojego. Zawsze dostaję to czego chcę_** powiedziała Arias patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

\--------------------------------------------------------

       Sam weszła na izbę i starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi szukała Alex.

**_Hej, już jesteś?_** zapytała Alex wychodząc z sali na której właśnie skończyła badać pacjenta.

**_Al, przecież dzwoniłaś. Nie chciałam marnować Twojego cennego czasu_** powiedziała zalotnie Sam i bez najmniejszego skrępowania zwróciła swój wzrok wprost na usta kobiety. Alex ledwo pohamowała się, by nie zwrócić jej uwagi na to w jaki sposób się do niej zwraca. Czasy, kiedy zwracała się do niej Al, jako jedyna osoba na świecie dawno się przecież skończyły. W tej chwili było to jednak nie na miejscu. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na to by zrazić do siebie Arias, wzbudzić jej czujność.       

**_Jasne. Chodź proszę. Sala numer 5 jest wolna. Zrobię Ci Ekg i pomyślimy co dalej ok?_** odparła Alex i ruchem ręki pokazała na zamknięte drzwi sali. Sam ruszyła przed nią i pomimo tego, że miała sporo miejsca, przechodząc obok musnęła swoją dłonią, dłoń Alex. Nie zadawała sobie nawet trudu, by udawać, że to przypadek. Jej mina, mówiła sama za siebie. Arias nie była zainteresowana badaniem. Ostatnie o czym teraz myślała, to medyczne znaczenie swoje wizyty na izbie. Alex zamknęła za nimi drzwi i nie czekając na jakiekolwiek sugestie zaczęła zasłaniać żaluzje. Wskazała Sam miejsce na kozetce i kolejno, jedna po drugiej, zasłaniała żaluzję. Arias uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i powoli położyła na kozetce.

**_Rozumiem, że ta osobna sala i zasłonięte żaluzję to standard dla każdego pacjenta? Tak?_** powiedziała Sam powoli podnosząc do góry swoją koszulkę.

**_Dla każdego może aż tak nie. Jesteś pracownikiem szpitala i nie chcę, żebyś czuła się w jakikolwiek sposób skrępowana. A tak poza tym. Intymność każdego pacjenta jest dla mnie ważną sprawą. Przecież wiesz_** powiedziała Alex i nie zważając na leżącą obok kobietę, chwyciła aparat do Ekg. Starała się zachowywać jak najbardziej profesjonalnie. Standardowe badanie u lekarza. Takiego musiała się trzymać scenariusza. Kiedy obróciła się jednak do Sam, szybko zrozumiała, że nie będzie miała prostego zadania. Na kozetce leżała Arias z podsuniętą dokładnie do linii sutków koszulką. Danvers spojrzała speszona.

**_Nie musiałaś się tak rozbierać. Nikt Cię nie prosił o zdjęcie stanika_** powiedziała zmieszana Alex. Nachalność i pewność Sam mogły jej sporo pomóc. Nawet nie zaczynając badania, Arias już stawiała sprawę bardzo dwuznacznie. Molestowanie seksualne w pracy, jak się patrzy.

**_Ale Al, ja go teraz nie zdejmowałam. Myślałam, że będzie to na tyle pomocne w badaniu, że przygotowałam się odpowiednio już wcześniej_** powiedziała Sam i zaczęła muskać stojącą obok Alex po udzie.

**_Sam, co Ty robisz?_** poważnym tonem odparła Alex i zrobiła krok w tył. Sam spojrzała na nią badawczo.

**_Przepraszam. Chyba się troszkę zagalopowałam pani doktor. To co robimy to Ekg?_** skwitowała Sam.

_Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie kręci to Twoje trzymanie się roli Alex. Niedostępna, zajęta. Widzę ten błysk w oku. Marzysz, żeby dotknąć moich piersi. Niech będzie po Twojemu. Możemy się jeszcze chwilę pobawić. I tak wiemy jak to się skończy_ pomyślała Sam i ze skruszona miną przegryzła swoją dolną wargę.

**_Sam. Nie wiem co jest grane, ale nie podoba mi się to_** powiedziała Alex, dając do zrozumienia jaki charakter ma ich znajomość. Bo były już teraz przecież tylko znajomymi. Czasy, kiedy dzieliły ze sobą łóżko, momenty uniesień były już historią.

        **_Al, daj spokój. Przecież przeprosiłam. Nie rób jakiejś wielkiej afery. Jeszcze nie tak dawno.._** zaczęła mówić Sam. Nie dokończyła jednak zdania, Alex jej przerwała. Zrobiła to, aby jeszcze wyraźniej zaznaczyć fakt, że dawała Sam do zrozumienia o dyskomforcie jaki czuła podczas całej sytuacji. Alex nie bez powodu spędziła na rozmowach z Sarą godziny. Wypytała dokładnie o zwroty, jakich powinna użyć. Jak pokierować całą sytuacją, by pozyskane nagranie nie pozostawiało wątpliwości.

**_Nawet nie zaczynaj Sam. Nie powołuj się na to co było kiedyś. Tego już dawno nie ma. Jestem teraz z Maggie. Wkrótce biorę ślub i takie zachowanie jak przed chwilą nie jest dla mnie komfortowe_** powiedziała pewnym tonem kobieta. Patrzyła na Arias i czekała na jej reakcję. Jeśli teraz Arias wycofałaby się ze wszystkiego- cała akcja na nic. To co zaszło między nimi przed chwilą, delikatne muśnięcie, dotyk to za mało dla sądu. Pewnie dlatego zaskakując samą siebie, Alex w myślach prosiła by Arias rzuciła się na nią. Pocałowała bez zgody, postanowiła ją zdominować. W pomieszczeniu zapanowała krępująca cisza. Sam, cały czas nie spuszczając wzroku z Alex usiadła na kozetce.

**_Ok. Nie musisz już zgrywać takiej zajętej. Cały szpital szumi o tym ślubie. Pewnie nie tylko ja zastanawiam się co do diabła robisz dalej z tą pielęgniarką. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy kierujesz samodzielnie oddziałem_** prychnęła wręcz Sam.  Alex spojrzała na nią wzrokiem pełnym gniewu. Tylko zimna krew pozwoliła jej zacisnąć zęby i nie odpowiedzieć na taką zaczepkę. Podeszła do biurka, by przygotować sobie coś do pisania. Nie odwracając się do Arias, zapytała.

**_Wracając do objawów, które mi zgłaszałaś. Czy nasilają się one podczas_** … Alex nie była już w stanie dokończyć pytania. Poczuła bowiem, że Sam stoi za nią. Swoimi biodrami, kobieta przyparła ją do biurka, a obie dłonie, bez zawahania powędrowały w kierunku piersi Alex. Na swoich plecach poczuła, że Arias nie ma na sobie już koszulki.

**_Sam! Co Ty wyprawiasz. Do cholery co Ty sobie myślisz. Puszczaj_** wyrzuciła z siebie wręcz intuicyjnie Danvers. Zaskoczenie, jakie dało się usłyszeć w je głosie, nie było udawane. Alex naprawdę nie spodziewała się takiego ruchu ze strony Arias. Wśród wielu scenariuszy, jakie rozważała myśląc o całej tej prowokacji, nie liczyła ani razu na takie twarde i jednoznaczne dowody.

          **_Mmm_** zamruczała Sam wprost do ucha zaskoczonej kobiety.

          **_Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie kręci ta cała Twoja niedostępność. Dawno nie byłam tak nakręcona. Czujesz moje twarde i spragnione Twojego dotyku sutki_** szepnęła Arias do zesztywniałej z zaskoczenia Alex.

          **_O czym Ty mówisz? Jaka niedostępność? Puść mnie proszę w tej chwili. Sam, przestań_** mówiła coraz głośniej Alex próbując wyswobodzić się z ramion Sam.

**_Przecież wiem, że tego chcesz. Z tego co pamiętam, to uwielbiałaś takie akcje. Przestań już zgrywać świętą_** powiedziała ironicznie rozbawiona Arias i jedną dłoń zdecydowanym ruchem wsunęła w spodnie Alex. Sam stała się brutalna. Nie zważała na to co mówiła Alex. Weszła w Alex wbrew jej woli. Była zuchwała, nieczuła, była taka jak nigdy przedtem. Danvers poczuła Sam w sobie. Arias weszła w nią nie zwracając uwagi na protesty kobiety oraz to, że Alex nie była na to gotowa.

**_Kur** przestań natychmiast. Co Ty.. Sam proszę, puść …_** krzyknęła Alex tak, by ktoś z oddziału mógł ją usłyszeć. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak silna jest Arias. Poza tym osoba, która usłyszy ją i miejmy nadzieję wejdzie do środka, będzie dodatkowym świadkiem. W między czasie starała się wyszarpać dłoń Sam ze swoich majtek. Nie wiedziała, czy to strach, czy zaskoczenie aż tak odebrało jej siłę i szybkie, trzeźwe myślenie. Alex miała wrażenie, jakby nie panowała nad swoim ciałem. Jej zawsze silne ręce, były teraz wiotkie i nieporadnie walczyły z Arias.  Na szczęście po chwili otworzyły się drzwi. Alex spojrzała szybko w tamtym kierunku, by zobaczyć kto będzie jej wybawcą. Nie spodziewała się w drzwiach zobaczyć jednak jej…


	109. Chapter 109

            Maggie z uśmiechem na twarzy stała na kolejnym skrzyżowaniu, czekając na swoje zielone. Na siedzeniu obok leżała już papierowa torba z zamówionym wcześniej jedzeniem. Maggie miała wyrzuty sumienia. Nie chciała tak wkopać Alex w dyżur. Wspólna kolacja na izbie miała być choćby niewielką rekompensatą.

_Wcześniejszy telefon Alex był dziwny. Przecież Lucy mówiła, że nie mają wiele pracy. Dlaczego w takim razie Alex odwołała ich spotkanie?_ pomyślała Maggie, a z jej twarzy momentalnie zniknął uśmiech. Kobieta nie mogła pozbyć się tego lęku, że coś się stanie, że Alex nie będzie chciała z nią być. Wiedząc, że nie wytrzymałaby i tak sama w domu, zatracając się w coraz to czarniejszych myślach, zamierzała zrobić Danvers niespodziankę. Kiedy ruszyła przez skrzyżowanie, jej telefon zadzwonił. Maggie początkowo zdziwiła się widząc kto dzwoni. Z siostrą Alex, Karą miała dobry kontakt. Rzadko jednak do siebie dzwoniły ostatnimi czasy.

**_No nie wierzę kto dzwoni. Co się stało mała Danvers_** zaśmiała się Maggie odbierając.

**_Hej. Nie bądź niemiła już na samym początku. To nie tylko ja ostatnio nie dzwoniłam Sawyer, nie sądzisz?_** zaczęła się bronić Kara.

**_Przyznaję. Ostatnio więcej czasu poświęcam starszej Danvers. Co tam u Ciebie słychać? Jakieś wieści od rodziców? Jedziemy do nich z Alex za dwa dni. Może zabierzesz się z nami?_** zapytała Maggie. Po cichu liczyła na to, że obecność Kary, pomoże im okiełznać szalejącą przed ślubem Elizę.

**_Nie dam rady. Mamy już z Jamsem inne plany. Nie chciałabym nic przekładać. Z resztą kochana.. nawet o tym nie myśl. Przecież wiem, dlaczego o to pytasz. Ty i Alex boicie się szalejącej Elizy prawda?_** zapytała rozbawiona Kara. Maggie uśmiechnęła się tylko pod nosem. Nie miała nic na swoją obronę.

**_Niech milczenie będzie moją odpowiedzią_** odpowiedziała po chwili Maggie.

**_Ty i Alex jesteście identyczne. A propo Alex. Dzwonię właśnie w jej sprawie. Nie odbiera ode mnie telefonu. Muszę z nią dość pilnie porozmawiać. Właśnie wychodzę z pracy i nawet nie pytaj, dlaczego tak późno_** powiedziała szybko Kara wyprzedzając zdziwienie Maggie.

**_OK, nawet nie próbuję zgadywać co zatrzymało Cię w szkole do tej godziny. Co do Alex. Ma dziś dyżur na izbie. Może była akurat przy pacjencie_** powiedziała Maggie.

**_Dzisiaj? Nic nie wspominała ostatnio, żeby miała mieć dyżur, chociaż może jakoś tego nie zakodowałam. Ale chwila. James wspominał, że musi uważać, żeby nie zostać jeleniem i wkopać się w dyżur_** zaczęła prawie sama do siebie Kara.

**_No niestety to Alex została tym szczęśliwcem. Poniekąd z moją wielką pomocą, ale nieważne. Skoro wychodzisz teraz ze szkoły, to masz przecież do niej zaledwie parę minut drogi. Skoro mówiłaś, że to pilne?_** zaproponowała nieśmiało Maggie.

**_Ech, moja siostra zawsze ceniła inteligentne kobiety_** zaśmiała się Kara.

**_Rozumiem, że to komplement za moją genialną sugestię_** wtrąciła rozbawiona Sawyer.

          **_No jasne. Co prawda umieram z głodu, bo nie planowałam tak późno wracać do domu, ale faktycznie postaram się ją złapać za chwilę w pracy_** powiedziała Kara.

          **_W takim razie, do zobaczenia kochana. Właśnie też do niej jadę. Wiozę kolację. Starczy również dla Ciebie, przyszła najlepsza na świecie szwagierko_** skwitowała wręcz śpiewająco Maggie.

          **_Sawyer? Jesteś najlepsza na świecie. Mówił Ci to już ktoś?_** rzuciła Kara.

          **_Hmm niech pomyślę. Muszę przyznać, że słyszałam to nawet kilkukrotnie od Twojej siostry, ale nie będę teraz przywoływać w jakich okolicznościach_** odparła Maggie domyślając się jaka będzie reakcja Kary.

          **_Jasne, szwagierko. Sądząc po Twoim tonie, nie chcę wiedzieć. Cieszę się, że moja siostra ma udane życie erotyczne.. Ty_**.. zaśmiała się Kara.

**_Sama zaczęłaś. Nie chciałam przecież nic mówić_** powiedziała Maggie, kolejny raz zatrzymując się na światłach.

**_O której będziesz? Te światła mnie doprowadzają do szału_** skwitowała Sawyer.

**_Max 10 minut. Poczekać na Ciebie na parkingu?_** zapytała Kara.

**_Obawiam się, że potrwa to trochę dłużej. Nie czekaj. W sumie dzięki temu będziecie miały z Alex chwilę, żeby pogadać. Mówiłaś, że masz do niej jakąś sprawę. Nie chciałabym Wam przeszkadzać_** stwierdziła Maggie.

**_Przecież wiesz, że nie będziesz przeszkadzać. Z resztą moja zakochana w Tobie po uszy siostra i tak prędzej czy później wszystko Ci wygada. I nawet nie zaprzeczaj. Wiem co mówię_** szybko dodała Kara.

**_Alex? Mi? Jak możesz nas o coś takiego podejrzewać_** powiedziała Maggie zabawnie poważnym tonem.

**_Do zobaczenia wariatko. Widzimy się na izbie. Całuję. Mam nadzieję, że masz coś pysznego do jedzenia_** zaśmiała się Kara i nie czekając na odpowiedź rozłączyła rozmowę.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

          Kara zaparkowała swoje auto. Spojrzała na zegarek. Dojazd zajął jej dokładnie osiem minut. Zabrała z przedniego siedzenia swoje rzeczy i kończąc pisanie do Jamesa krótkiej wiadomości, że będzie w domu jeszcze później wysiadła z samochodu i podążyła w kierunku drzwi do izby.

          Kiedy weszła do szpitala ze zdziwienia podniosła jedną brew. Na oddziale panowała totalna cisza. Za głównym kokpitem siedział znudzony do granic możliwości mężczyzna. Z relacji Alex, która często opowiadała Karze o swoich dyżurach, kobieta domyśliła się, że to musi być Mike. Alex wielokrotnie żartowała z jego zapału do pracy i ogólnie do życia.

**_Witam. Mike? Prawda?_** zaczęła nieśmiało Kara. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią początkowo jak na zło konieczne. Gdy zobaczył jednak przed sobą piękną blondynkę natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi i nerwowo zaczął poprawiać swoje potargane włosy i wycierać dłonie o kitel. Głośno odchrząknął i podszedł do Kary z takim uśmiechem na twarzy, jakby patrzył na swoją przyszłą żonę.

**_Zgadza się. Mike to ja. Nikt inny. Tylko ja. Kim jesteś aniele i przypomnij mi skąd się znamy_** zaczął się mężczyzna, tonem rasowego amanta, wyciągając dłoń na przywitanie. Kara ostatkiem sił hamowała się by nie roześmiać się na głos. Sama myśl o tym, że Mike może sobie pomyśleć, że ona jest nim zainteresowana wywoływał w niej salwę śmiechu.

**_Nazywam się Kara Danvers siostra Alex i.. przyszła żona Jamesa Olsena_** powiedziała z nieukrywaną satysfakcją kobieta. Zdawała sobie bowiem sprawę jak zareaguje Mike. Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie jakby ktoś wypuścił z niego całe powietrze. Na usłyszane słowa skrzywił się wymownie i podrapał po głowie.

**_Danvers. Jasne_** wymamrotał pod nosem Mike.

**_Szukam Alex. Ma dzisiaj dyżur. Gdzie mogę ją złapać?_** zapytała Kara z promiennym uśmiechem na ustach.

**_Eee, chyba w 5 ale.. ona, w sumie nie wiem czy…_** mężczyzna zaczął wyraźnie coś kręcić. Kara spojrzała na niego pytającym wzrokiem. Ewidentnie coś tu było nie tak. Kara otworzyła usta, by zapytać, czy Alex ma pacjenta, gdy nagle usłyszała wołanie.

**_Puszczaj! Przestań natychmiast!_**  W mgnieniu oka rozpoznała ten głos.  

**_Alex?_** powiedziała pod nosem i spojrzała na Mike z zapytaniem. Oboje ruszyli w kierunku sali numer 5 skąd dobiegało wcześniejsze wołanie. Kara nie zamierzała nawet pukać. Przed chwilą słyszała wołanie swojej siostry i nic więcej się dla niej teraz nie liczyło. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi i wpadła do środka razem z Mikiem miała wrażenie, że ktoś sobie z niej w najlepszym przypadku żartuje.

**_Co to ma… Alex? jak.._** Kara nie była w stanie wycedzić całego, składnego zdania. Widok swojej siostry i prawie przyklejonej do niej półnagiej byłej.. To było dla młodej Danvers zdecydowanie za wiele. Pierwsze o czym pomyślała to Maggie, która miała się za chwilę pojawić. Mike spojrzał i natychmiast odwrócił się plecami. Nie ukrywał, że taki widok był dla niego strasznie krępujący. Po chwili Sam dosłownie odskoczyła od Alex i rękoma starała się zakryć swoje nagie piersi.


	110. Chapter 110

**_Co to ma… Alex? jak.._** Kara nie była w stanie wycedzić całego, składnego zdania. Widok swojej siostry i prawie przyklejonej do niej półnagiej byłej.. To było dla młodej Danvers zdecydowanie za wiele. Pierwsze o czym pomyślała to Maggie, która miała się za chwilę pojawić. Mike spojrzał i natychmiast odwrócił się plecami. Nie ukrywał, że taki widok był dla niego strasznie krępujący. Po chwili Sam dosłownie odskoczyła od Alex i rękoma starała się zakryć swoje nagie piersi.

**_Kara, ja nie.. ona.. Mike, zawołaj Susan.._** wykrzyczała zdenerwowana Alex i poprawiła zsunięte wcześniej przez Sam spodnie. Mike obrócił się i początkowo patrzył na Alex jak na kosmitę. Dopiero kiedy, zwrócił uwagę na zdenerwowanie Alex i przypomniał sobie, co usłyszał będąc na korytarzu, zrozumiał. On i Kara nie przerwali miłosnych uniesień kochanek. Oni przerwali coś, czego Alex nie chciała. Alex nie była kimś kto zdradza swoją przyszłą żonę. Alex była ofiarą. Spojrzał ze złością na Sam i krzyknął przez wciąż otwarte drzwi

**_Zawołajcie Susan i dzwońcie na policję. Sala numer pięć, próba gwałtu_** wycedził ze złością. Podszedł do Sam, która poprawiała dopiero co ubraną koszulkę. Chwycił ją mocno za ręce

**_Nawet nic nie kombinuj. Poczekasz tu grzecznie na policję. W międzyczasie możesz przeprosić doktor Danvers_** skwitował i kiwnął w kierunku Kary, by zajęła się swoją siostrą, która wyraźnie była zdenerwowana. Alex drżała. Spojrzała na swoją siostrę, na Sam i kiwając przecząco głową wyszła z sali. Jej młodsza siostra nie wiedziała, czy powinna za nią wyjść. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Alex przed chwilą przeżyła coś strasznego. Fakt, że znała Sam był chyba jeszcze gorszy. Arias była kobietą z którą dzieliła kiedyś swoje życie, łóżko. Teraz w sytuacji, gdy dała wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że wszystko dzieje się wbrew jej woli nie mogła liczyć na jej zrozumienie.

         Lucy siedziała za kokpitem, kiedy zobaczyła, jak Susan biegnie w kierunku jednej z sal. Nie zdążyła zapytać o co chodzi, gdy zobaczyła, jak Alex wybiega zza rogu, płacząca. Kompletnie zdezorientowana Lucy nie wiedziała co się takiego wydarzyło, w jakim kierunku się udać. Drzwi do izby się otworzyły i na progu oddziału stanęła Maggie.

**_Tylko Ciebie tu jeszcze brakuje_** wymamrotała pod nosem Lucy i wstała z krzesła.

**_Hej Lucy. Jak ruch w interesie? Gdzie znajdę Alex? Widziałaś ją może?_** zapytała z uśmiechem kobieta.

**_Maggie, nie wiem co się tam naprawdę wydarzyło, ale… poczekaj tu chwilę. Pójdę po Susan ok?_** powiedziała niepewnie Lucy, nie wiedząc jak ma wybrnąć z tej krępującej sytuacji.

**_Coś się stało z Alex? Gdzie jest Susan? Sama do niej pójdę. Jest u siebie?_** Maggie zaczęła coraz bardziej nerwowo zadawać pytania. Lucy nie zdążyła wypowiedzieć słowa, gdy  zobaczyła Susan z jakąś młodą kobietą.

**_Susan? Kara? Co tu się dzieję?_** Zapytała z narastającym w niej niepokojem. Susan spojrzała na nią zatroskanym wzrokiem. Co prawda wiedziała o całym planie, o tym, że Maggie wie co zamierza zrobić Alex. Co innego było jednak o tym spekulować, a co innego stać przed bliską jej sercu Maggie i oznajmić jej, że Alex właśnie prawie albo i nie prawie została zgwałcona. Susan biła się z myślami. Starała się jak najlepiej dobrać słowa. Widząc niemoc Susan, do Maggie podeszła Kara. Te kobiety za dosłownie tygodnie miały stać się rodziną. Kara wiedziała, że musi wspomóc teraz swoją siostrę i jej przyszłą żonę jak tylko potrafi.

**_Maggie. Alex..  kiedy weszłam do sali.. musimy poszukać Alex. Sam.. ona…_** Kara słyszała jak mówi nieskładnie, jak wydobywa z siebie kompletnie niezrozumiały potok słów. Nie zdążyła zebrać się na tyle w sobie, by powiedzieć co się wydarzyło, kiedy zobaczyła wybiegającą z izby Maggie. Chciała za nią biec. Poczuła jednak na swojej ręce mocny uścisk Susan

**_Zostań. Daj im chwilę. Maggie jest teraz dla niej najbardziej odpowiednią osobą_** powiedziała ze łzami w oczach kobieta.

____--------------------------------------------------------------------

           Alex dosłownie wleciała do swojego gabinetu ordynatora. Skuliła się na kanapie i starała uspokoić swój jakże przyspieszony oddech. To wszystko co się wydarzyło.. Alex brała pod uwagę wiele opcji. Nie liczyła się jednak z tym, że Sam mimo wszystko zadziała wbrew jej woli. To miała być kwestia podpuszczenia jej, by przekroczyła niedozwoloną linię. Nigdy, przenigdy nie miało to być to co wydarzyło się parę chwil temu. Mocny uścisk, charczący oddech i to straszne uczucie niemocy.

          Alex nie zorientowała się nawet, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi i do środka weszła Maggie. Kiedy poczuła na swoim ramieniu delikatną dłoń Maggie, nie potrafiła zapanować nad swoją reakcją. Jej ciało zesztywniało, kuląc się jeszcze bardziej odsunęła się od tego dotyku.

**_Kochanie, już dobrze. To ja. Jestem tu z Tobą. Jesteś bezpieczna_** mówiła cichym subtelnym głosem Maggie, widząc w jakim stanie jest najważniejsza dla niej osoba. Ciało Alex napięte było niczym struna. Maggie posmutniała. Zabrała swoją dłoń i nie wiedząc co ma począć dalej, usiadła obok kanapy, na podłodze. W środku czuła, jak rozrywa się jej własne serce. Chyba dopiero teraz dotarło to wszystko do niej z taką siłą. Ogromny ciężar, który sprawiał, że nie może oddychać. Wcześniej podjęte decyzję, które zaprowadziły je właśnie w to miejsce.

**_Nie chciałam, nie pomyślałam…_** mówiła pod nosem Maggie. Kolejna próba dotknięcia Alex, zakończyła się tak samo. Jej ciało uciekało od Maggie.

**_Możesz zawołać Karę. Chcę, żeby tu była_** powiedziała po chwili prawie niesłyszalnym szeptem Alex. Maggie słysząc te słowa z bólu zamknęła oczy. Zrozumiała, że jej obecność tutaj nie jest tym czego potrzebuję Alex. Jej może zbyt pochopne, bądź po prostu złe, egoistyczne decyzję budowały teraz mur pomiędzy nimi, wyższy i wyższy z każdą sekundą.

        Maggie wstała powoli z podłogi. Spojrzała na Alex oczami pełnymi łez. Chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale.. Maggie wyszła bez słowa. Ocierając łzy z twarzy zeszła do izby. Gdy tylko zobaczyła Karę, podeszła do niej starając się ukryć swoją zapłakaną twarz.

**_Co z Alex? Gdzie ona jest? Wszystko z nią ok?_** Kara zarzuciła ją lawiną pytań. Maggie starając się, by jej głos drżał jak najmniej westchnęła i półgłosem powiedziała

**_Jest u siebie w gabinecie. Prosi, żebyś do niej przyszła. Nie mnie teraz potrzebuje i nie mogę mieć o to do niej pretensji. To wszystko moja wina. Było jej pewnie lepiej beze mnie_** rzuciła na odchodne Maggie i prawie jak zombie wyszła ze szpitala. Kara spojrzała w jej kierunku kompletnie nie wiedząc co miała kobieta na myśli. Nie starała się jej jednak zatrzymać. Pobiegła do swojej siostry.

         Kara delikatnie otworzyła drzwi. Alex siedziała na kanapie. Twarz miała schowaną w dłoniach, kolana podkurczone do piersi. Kiedy zobaczyła swoją siostrę, zapłakała na nowo. Młoda Danvers usiadła obok i zastanawiała się czy powinna ją przytulić.

**_Ona była.. nie mogłam jej powstrzymać. Nie spodziewałam się, że będzie tak silna i .._** Alex nie dokończyła swojego zdania. Zalewając się łzami rozejrzała się po gabinecie..

**_Gdzie jest Maggie?_** **_Nie przyszła z Tobą_**? zapytała zdziwiona Alex. Kara spojrzała na siostrę jeszcze bardziej zmieszana jak wcześniej.

**_Maggie przyszła po mnie i powiedziała, że nie chcesz jej teraz widzieć. Powiedziała też, że pewnie lepiej było Ci bez niej_** powiedziała Kara zastanawiając się co to wszystko miało znaczyć.

**_Gdzie ona teraz jest, Kara? Gdzie jest Maggie?_** zapytała Alex, która w jednej chwili zdawała się otrząsnąć z tego wszystkiego co się wcześniej wydarzyło.

**_Widziałam, jak wychodziła ze szpitala. Nie mówiła gdzie idzie. Alex co się dzieję?_** Kara w tej chwili kompletnie nie rozumiała tego co dzieję się wokół. Alex i Sam, później dziwne zachowanie Maggie. Młoda Danvers nie ukrywała, że zbyt wiele i zbyt szybko jak dla niej się wydarzyło.

          Alex wyszła z gabinetu i ruszyła w kierunku windy. Gdy tylko wysiadła na izbie, na oddziale obecna już była policja.

**_Jesteś!_** zawołała zmartwiona Susan. Podeszła do Alex i spojrzała na nią badawczym wzrokiem.

**_Wszystko w porządku Kochanie? Wiem, że to głupie pytanie, ale…_** zawiesiła się na chwilę Susan.

**_Widziałaś gdzieś może Maggie? Była tu jeszcze chwilę temu, prawda?_** zapytała zdenerwowana Alex.

**_Nie. Nie widziałam jej.  Za chwilę się za nią rozejrzę ok? Alex, panowie z policji chcieliby z Tobą porozmawiać. Dyrektor Hanshaw jest w drodze. Powinien tu być za parę minut_** powiedziała Susan gładząc Alex delikatnie po plecach.

**_Witam doktor Danvers. Dostaliśmy zgłoszenie i chcielibyśmy z panią porozmawiać. Możemy gdzieś porozmawiać z panią doktor na osobności?_** zapytał funkcjonariusz spoglądając na Susan.

**_Oczywiście. Mogą Państwo skorzystać z mojego gabinetu. Zaprowadzę Was. Proszę za mną_** odpowiedziała serdecznie Susan i wskazała rękę kierunek. Kiedy policjanci ruszyli we wskazanym kierunku, Alex chwyciła mocno dłoń Susan i szepnęła jej na ucho

**_Proszę Cię. Poszukaj Maggie. Nie wiem gdzie mogła się podziać. Ona powiedziała Karze, że lepiej było mi bez niej. Nie wiem co to może znaczyć. Martwię się o nią, bardziej jak o tę całą sytuację_** powiedziała Alex i z oczami pełnymi łez podążyła za policją.

         Kiedy Alex zniknęła w gabinecie wraz z przybyłymi funkcjonariuszami, Susan chwyciła za telefon i wybrała numer do Maggie. Nie usłyszała jednak nic innego jak to, że abonent jest niedostępny. Maggie najzwyczajniej w świecie wyłączyła swój telefon.

**_Co Ty wyprawiasz dzieciaku? Alex Cię teraz potrzebuję.. Maggie, gdzie jesteś.._** mówiła sama do siebie kobieta.


	111. Chapter 111

         Przez główne drzwi do szpitala dosłownie wpadł dyrektor. Pędził jak szalony. Po krótkim telefonie, jaki otrzymał od personelu droga do szpitala zajęła mu rekordowo mało czasu.

**_Susan! Co tu się wyprawia? Gdzie Danvers?_** zaczął pytać podniesionym głosem, gdy tylko zobaczył oddziałową. Jego zdenerwowany głos wyrwał Susan z zamyślenia.

**_Witam dyrektorze. Tak jak mówiłam przez telefon, mamy tu dosyć nieprzyjemną sytuację. Alex jest u mnie w gabinecie. Rozmawia z policją.._** krótko i rzeczowo odpowiedziała na jego pytania. Mężczyzna złapał się za głowę.

**_Powinienem był to przewidzieć. Jak się trzyma Danvers? No i gdzie do jasnej chol** jest Arias?_** zapytał z gniewem w oczach.

**_Pani Arias czeka na przewiezienie do aresztu. Policja jak tylko skończy rozmawiać z Alex, zabierze ją ze sobą. Teraz pilnuje jej jeden z moich ludzi_** powiedziała zupełnie bez emocji Susan. Z dyrektorem znali się zbyt długo. Wiedziała co chciał i co mógłby teraz zrobić Hank. Właśnie dlatego, chwyciła go za rękę i pewnym głosem powiedziała

**_Dyrektorze. Policja się wszystkim zajmie. Przekaże im nagrania z monitoringu. Tym razem nie będzie opcji, że Arias będzie pozywać szpital. Dla wszystkich będzie chyba lepiej, żeby pan tam teraz do niej nie wchodził._ **

        Mężczyzna pokiwał tylko głową. Podszedł do ustawionych pod ścianą krzesełek i usiadł na jednym z nich. Widać było po nim, że nie przeżywa tej sytuacji tylko jako dyrektor. Alex była mu zawsze bliska. Może widział w niej córkę, której nigdy nie miał.

**_Dzwonił ktoś do Sawyer? Alex chyba chciałaby, żeby Maggie tu była_** powiedział Hank ściszonym głosem.

**_Biorę to na siebie. Maggie tu była, ale nie mogę się z nią teraz skontaktować. Postaram się to załatwić_** odparła Susan i delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, z gabinetu Susan wyszła Alex i dwaj policjanci. Hanshaw zerwał się natychmiast na równe nogi i dosłownie doskoczył do Danvers.

**_Alex.. nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. Wiem, że pytanie czy wszystko ok jest i tak beznadziejne. Mogę Ci tylko obiecać, że dołożę wszystkich starań, by Sam zapłaciła za to co zrobiła_** powiedział Hank i patrząc na Alex sprawiał wrażenie jakby czekał na wybaczenie.

**_Dziękuję dyrektorze. Będzie dobrze, musi być_** powiedziała zupełnie bez emocji Alex.

**_Zaraz postaram się, żeby ktoś przejął Twój dyżur Alex. To zrozumiałe, że chcesz wrócić do domu_** powiedział Hank.

**_Ciekawe do kogo dyrektor chce dzwonić, skoro już wcześniej nie było chętnego. Policja powiedziała, że resztę zeznań mogę złożyć jutro, kiedy zejdę z dyżuru_** westchnęła Alex.

**_Danvers, chyba nie sugerujesz teraz, że zostaniesz normalnie w pracy?_** ze zdziwieniem zapytał dyrektor. Alex cały czas rozglądała się po izbie. Szukała wzrokiem Maggie. Z pośród wielu osób kręcących się po oddziale, żadna twarz nie była tą, którą chciała teraz zobaczyć najbardziej.

**_Myślę dyrektorze, że i tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. W pracy będzie mi łatwiej, zajmę się tylko tym co muszę. Nie będę miała czasu na głupie rozmyślania_** powiedziała Alex nawet nie spoglądając w kierunku swojego szefa. Hanshaw podszedł do Alex i położył rękę na jej ramieniu.

**_Alex. Nie chcesz zadzwonić do Maggie i pojechać do domu? Nie jestem tyranem, żeby wymagać od Ciebie, żebyś została w pracy. Poproszę Susan, żeby skontaktowała się z Sawyer ok?_** powiedział mężczyzna gładząc ją po ramieniu. Alex nie zareagowała na jego słowa. Dopiero gdy zobaczyła, że mężczyzna przywołuje do siebie Susan, spojrzała na niego wpółprzytomnym wzrokiem.

**_Nie. Dziękuję za wszystko, ale dam radę. Dyrektorze, znamy się nie od dziś. Jestem takim typem, że nikt nie musi się o mnie martwić. Skoro mówię, że dam radę to dam radę. Co do Maggie. Niech pan pozwoli, że sama się z nią skontaktuje_** odpowiedziała Alex. Bo co innego miałaby powiedzieć, pomyślała.

_Prawdę? To, że Maggie tu była, ale swoim zachowaniem doprowadziła do tego, że tak ważna dla niej osoba doszła do wniosku, że jest zbędna? Że będzie, że było jej lepiej bez niej?_ Alex na samą myśl o tym poczuła, jak do oczu cisną jej się łzy. Nie chciała się zastanawiać, liczyć, który to już raz jest w podobnej sytuacji przez swoją nieumiejętność komunikowania się. Kiedy Alex zobaczyła wysiadającą z windy Karę dopadła do niej.

**_Nie wiem gdzie ona jest. Co jeszcze mówiła?_** zaczęła natychmiast Alex.

**_Próbowałam do niej dzwonić. Ma chyba wyłączony telefon. Nie mówiła nic więcej jak to co Ci powiedziałam. Co między Wami zaszło? Rozumiem, że cała ta sytuacja, ale Alex.. co się stało między Wami?_** Zapytała zatroskana Kara, bo szczerze martwiła się o swoją siostrę i Maggie.

**_Kochana, możemy porozmawiać o tym później? Mam teraz do Ciebie ogromną prośbę. Zobacz proszę czy na parkingu jest moje auto? Maggie musiała nim przyjechać. Może jest gdzieś w szpitalu. Sprawdzisz to dla mnie proszę?_** Alex zapytała w taki sposób, że Kara nie byłaby w stanie jej odmówić.

**_Zaraz dam Ci znać. Zabrać Cię do domu?_** zapytała Kara wychodząc przez drzwi.

**_Nie dzięki. Zostaję na dyżurze_** powiedziała, jak gdyby nigdy nic Alex. Kara gdy tylko to usłyszała, cofnęła się od drzwi.

**_Co? Chyba sobie żartujesz. Po tym wszystkim chcesz zostać w pracy? Alex zastanów się proszę_** westchnęła Kara.

**_Siostra, daj spokój. To już postanowione. Sprawdź proszę tylko ten samochód ok? Muszę wiedzieć, czy Maggie jest gdzieś w szpitalu czy wróciła do domu_** powiedziała Alex i ze spuszczoną głową ruszyła w kierunku dyżurki.

       Kara dwukrotnie obeszła parking. W międzyczasie spod szpitala odjechał wóz policyjny z Sam. Dyrektor Hanshaw dopilnował, żeby Arias trafiła do aresztu. Nie chciał nawet słyszeć o innej opcji. Samochodu Danvers nigdzie nie było. Kara zanim wróciła do Alex ponownie próbowała dodzwonić się do Maggie, bez rezultatu.

       Młoda Danvers weszła do izby. Wszyscy z dyżuru wrócili do swojej pracy. Nikt nie dawał po sobie poznać, co wydarzyło się zaledwie godzinę czy dwie temu.  Alex siedziała przy komputerze i popijała gorącą herbatę. Patrząc teraz na swoją siostrę z daleka, Kara zastanawiała się skąd ta kobieta może mieć tyle siły. Skąd w niej tyle woli do walki i czy to oby na pewno nie jest tylko dobra mina do złej gry.

**_Alex. Sprawdziłam dwa razy. Na parkingu nie ma samochodu. Maggie pewnie wróciła do domu_** powiedziała Kara podchodząc do pulpitu przy którym siedziała Alex.

**_Dlaczego wyłączyła telefon? Martwię się o nią_** odparła Alex spoglądając smutnie na swoją młodszą siostrę.

**_Alex. Zachowujesz się tak jakby nic się nie stało. Teraz nawet nie wspomniałaś zdaniem o tym co się stało, tylko martwisz się o Maggie. Muszę przyznać, że teraz to ja martwię się o Ciebie_** wypaliła Kara nie mogąc odnaleźć się w tej całej sytuacji.

**_Młoda wytłumaczę Ci wszystko później. Teraz najważniejsze jest, gdzie jest Maggie_** powiedziała Alex i zamyśliła się na chwilę. Zanim zdążyła ponownie coś powiedzieć, Kara znając ją na tyle wyprzedziła to, co Alex chciała powiedzieć.

**_Tak. Pojadę do Was do domu i sprawdzę, czy jest w domu i czy wszystko w porządku_** westchnęła kobieta. Alex spojrzała na nią oczami pełnymi łez.

**_Dziękuję Ci za wszystko. Dam Ci za chwilę kluczę na wypadek gdyby…_** Alex zawiesiła głos.

**_Nie martw się. Maggie pewnie jest w domu. Nie wiem co zaszło między Wami, ale jutro rano wszystko sobie wyjaśnicie. Postaraj się trochę odpocząć, jeśli tylko będziesz miała okazję ok? Chcesz, żebym jutro pojechała z Tobą na policję? Myślę, że nie będę miała problemu z dniem wolnym_** zaoferowała Kara.

**_Daj spokój. Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Najwyżej zgadamy się po pracy. Spotkamy się na jakiejś kawie i pogadamy ok? I nie patrz tak na mnie. Wszystko naprawdę jest ok. Siostry Danvers nie załamują się z byle powodu. Racja? Może dzisiejszy dzień rozwiąże resztę moich i Maggie problemów. Zbieraj się, bo już późno. Daj mi znać tylko co z Maggie_** powiedziała Alex i wyciągnęła z kieszeni klucze do domu, podała je kobiecie i zupełnie zwyczajnie wróciła do swojej herbaty.

        Gdy Kara podjechała na podjazd domu Maggie, odetchnęła z ulgą. Przed garażem stał bowiem samochód Alex. Maggie była w takim razie w domu. Kara zaparkowała auto i ruszyła do drzwi. Pomimo wielokrotnego pukania i dzwonienia, nikt nie otworzył jej drzwi. Ten fakt nieco zaniepokoił Karę. Nie zastanawiając się dwa razy, wyciągnęła z torebki klucze, które dostała od Alex. W salonie panowała ciemność. Z licznych lamp, jakie posiadały w domu włączona była tylko mała oświetlająca schody. By nie wystraszyć Maggie, która najwidoczniej była na piętrze, Kara zaświeciła główne światło w salonie i kuchni. Zawołała Maggie parę razy. Odpowiadająca cisza utwierdziła ją jednak w przekonani, że nikogo tu nie ma. Po sprawdzeniu pomieszczeń na piętrze, Kara usiadła na kanapie i zaczęła zastanawiać się co ma zrobić. Nie chcąc jednak okłamywać własnej siostry zadzwoniła do Alex

**_Hej siostra. Jestem właśnie u Was. Maggie nie ma w domu. Przed domem stoi Twoje auto, ale nikogo tu nie ma_** westchnęła ciężko Kara. Alex nie odpowiedziała początkowo ani słowem. Starała się dosłownie w parę sekund zgadnąć, gdzie mogła być teraz Maggie.

**_Kara? Zejdź proszę do garażu i sprawdź, czy stoi tam Maggie motor_** wyrzuciła po chwili.

**_Ok. Poczekaj chwilę. Już schodzę_** odparła Kara i ruszyła w kierunku schodów. Po chwili w uszach Alex rozbrzmiało krótkie

**_Nie. Nie ma go tu._ **

        Alex westchnęła i zamknęła oczy. Maggie zabrała motor i ruszyła przed siebie. Robiła tak często w ostatnim czasie. Za każdym razem, gdy chciała, musiała coś przemyśleć. Gdy potrzebowała rozjaśnić umysł. Z jednej strony Alex poczuła ulgę. Wiedziała, że Maggie wróciła do domu, zabrała motor i prędzej czy później wróci do domu. Z drugiej strony nie mogła powstrzymać tego narastającego w niej uczucia strachu, niepewności.

**_Dzięki siostra. Uspokoiłaś mnie_** skłamała Alex.

**_Maggie wybrała się pewnie na przejażdżkę. Tak jak mówisz. Rano wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy. Nic tam po Tobie. Wracaj do domu. Jeszcze raz dziękuję, że sprawdziłaś to dla mnie. Jutro spotkamy się w takim razie na pewno. Muszę przecież odebrać klucze_** starała się z całych sił zażartować Alex.

**_Nie ma sprawy siostra. Cieszę się, że chociaż tak mogłam pomóc. Będziemy w kontakcie co do jutra. Trzymaj się i dzwoń, jeśli tylko będziesz chciała pogadać ok?_** upewniła się Kara i pożegnawszy się ze swoją starszą siostrą schowała telefon do kieszeni. Nie pozostało jej już nic innego jak zająć się pracą, by odciągnąć od siebie złe myśli. Starała się cały czas wierzyć w to, że rano zobaczy się z Maggie i wszystko będzie dobrze, że będzie jak dawniej.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Jeden- zero zgłoś się_** przerwało ciszę wezwanie w radiu.

**_Jeden- zero zgłasza się. Tu Lucy. To tam macie chłopaki. A zapowiadała się spokojna noc_** odpowiedziała kapryśnie Lucy. 

**_No witam piękną Lucy. Kogo tam macie dzisiaj z dyżurnych, bo mamy tu poważny stan. Nie wiem, czy jechać do Was czy… sama rozumiesz_** odpowiedział zmartwiony ratownik przez radio.

**_Mam tu dzisiaj Danvers i lepiej uważaj co teraz powiesz, bo siedzi obok i wszystko słyszy_** zaśmiała się Lucy.

**_Hej chłopaki. Tu Alex. Co tam macie? Chyba sobie poradzę co?_** wtrąciła się Danvers.

**_Same piękne kobiety dzisiaj na dyżurze. Szkoda, że u żadnej nie mam szans_** zaśmiał się ratownik.

**_Najmniejszych. Do rzeczy co macie?_** skwitowała Alex.

**_Młoda kobieta około 30 lat. NN nie miała dokumentów. Wypadek na motocyklu- została dosłownie staranowana przez jakiegoś idiotę, który wjechał na czerwonym na skrzyżowanie. Stan ciężki. Uraz głowy i podejrzenie urazu klatki piersiowej, możliwe stłuczenie serca. No i obie nogi złamane. Intubowaliśmy na miejscu, ale ogólnie kiepsko to widzę. Twarz jest dosłownie zmasakrowana_** na szybko przedstawił sytuację ratownik z pędzącej na sygnale karetki. Lucy nie zwróciła uwagi na nic szczególnego. Dopiero, kiedy spojrzała na Alex. Po chwili szturchnęła siedzącą obok kobietę, która momentalnie zbladła.


	112. Chapter 112

**_Młoda kobieta około 30 lat. NN nie miała dokumentów. Wypadek na motocyklu- została dosłownie staranowana przez jakiegoś idiotę, który wjechał na czerwonym na skrzyżowanie. Stan ciężki. Uraz głowy i podejrzenie urazu klatki piersiowej, możliwe stłuczenie serca. No i obie nogi złamane. Intubowaliśmy na miejscu, ale ogólnie kiepsko to widzę. Twarz jest dosłownie zmasakrowana_** na szybko przedstawił sytuację ratownik z pędzącej na sygnale karetki. Lucy nie zwróciła uwagi na nic szczególnego. Dopiero, kiedy spojrzała na Alex. Po chwili szturchnęła siedzącą obok kobietę, która momentalnie zbladła. 

**_Alex? Wszystko w porządku?_** **_Czujesz się na siłach?_** zapytała zasłaniając mikrofon od radia.

**_Maggie… Kara mówiła, że zabrała motor…_** powiedziała jakby nieobecna Danvers. Lucy spojrzała z przerażeniem.

**_Bob. Jesteś tam? Z Jakiego rejonu jedziecie? Nic nie wiadomo o jej tożsamości?_** zaczęła dopytywać nerwowo pielęgniarka.

**_Nie. Nie miała dokumentów. Jechała sama_** potwierdził ratownik. Lucy przełknęła głośno ślinę. Zamknęła oczy i zbierała siły by zadać to jedno pytanie. Wypowiedzieć na głos to, co w głowie Alex zagłuszało już wszystko inne.

**_Bob? Znasz naszą pielęgniarkę, Maggie Sawyer?_** wybrzmiało łamanym głosem.

**_No jasne. Kto nie kojarzy gladiatora. Niezła laska, znaczy się piękna kobieta. Przyszła pani Danvers tak? Co z nią?_** chrząknął ratownik szybko poprawiając się. Lucy czuła, że nie jest w stanie wypowiedzieć już kolejnego zdania. Wbiła swój wzrok w przerażoną Alex.

**_Czy ta kobieta… czy to Maggie?_** powiedziała niemal szeptem Alex. W radiu zapanowała cisza. Każda sekunda zdawała się trwać lata. Alex wstała z krzesła. Nie mogła już znieść tej ciszy.

**_Bob! Odpowiadaj! Czy ta kobieta z wypadku to może być Maggie.._** głos Alex był na tyle podniesiony, że reszta personelu, która siedziała obok w pokoju socjalnym w jednym momencie stanęła w drzwiach, czekając na odpowiedź z radia.

**_Alex.. pani doktor.. jak mówiłem twarz jest bardzo uszkodzona. Nie potrafię odpowiedzieć na to pytanie jednoznacznie.. chciałbym kategorycznie zaprzeczyć, ale.._** urwał ratownik, który wyraźnie stracił dobry humor, jaki prezentował wcześniej. Alex zamknęła oczy i prawie bezwiednie osunęła się na krzesło. Lucy szybko podtrzymała ją. Spojrzała na przerażoną Alex i każdego innego z kolei. Wszyscy milczeli. Susan początkowo nawet nie drgnęła. Po chwili jednak głośno klasnęła w dłonie i krzyknęła

**_Zbierać się! To nie musi być Maggie. Słyszycie? Ktokolwiek to będzie, musimy zrobić co w naszej mocy by pomóc tej kobiecie. Nie stójcie tak!_** **_Ruchy! Za chwilę tu będą!_** krzyknęła i podeszła do Alex. Kobieta siedziała na krześle i sprawiała wrażenie jakby myślami była zupełnie gdzieś daleko.

**_Alex, kochanie. To nie musi być ona. Słyszysz? Maggie pewnie jest już w domu. Alex? powiedź coś proszę. Za chwilę tu wjadą i będziemy Cię potrzebować_** powiedziała twardym tonem pielęgniarka. Gdy zobaczyła, że Alex nie reaguje, chwyciła mocno jej ramiona i potrzasnęła mówiąc

**_Doktor Danvers! Mamy pacjenta! Alex. Ogarnij się_** powiedziała ostatecznie i z pewną ulgą zobaczyła, jak Alex kieruje na nią pełen mobilizacji wzrok.

**_To nie może być ona. To nie może być Maggie_** powiedziała pod nosem Alex i ruszyła pewnym krokiem na podjazd. Dosłownie parę chwil później ściany rozświetliły się czerwono- niebieskim światłem a na podjazd wjechała karetka. Zanim drzwi karetki otworzyły się Alex jak mantrę powtarzała w głowie

_To nie może być moja Maggie_

        Drzwi otworzyły się. Ze środka wyskoczył jeden ratownik i chwycił za nosze. Kobieta była nieprzytomna. Zaintubowana. Pomimo ran i otarć na twarzy, Alex potrzebna była tylko chwila. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło by wszystko stało się jasne.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

         Alex nabrała głęboko powietrza. Czuła jak jej ciało staje się słabe. Ciężar jaki spadł z jej serca, na moment odebrał jej wszystkie siły. Zamknęła oczy a spod jej powiek poleciały łzy.

**_To nie ona, nie moja Maggie_** szepnęła Alex i od tego momentu starała się dać z siebie wszystko. Całą swoją wiedzę, doświadczenie. Wszystko by tylko pomóc poszkodowanej kobiecie. Dla kogoś mogła to być przecież najważniejsza osoba na świecie. Tak jak niewątpliwie była dla niej Maggie.

**_Trauma skan, panel badań, szybko. Dalej ludzie ruszcie się. Dobrze wiecie, że na moim dyżurze nie odpuszczamy nikogo_** krzyknęła do swoich współpracowników Alex. Lucy spojrzała z uśmiechem na Susan. Tak. To była ich Alex, pełna werwy i woli walki. To była ich Alex- z celem w życiu.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Mimo wszystko ma szanse, żeby z tego wyjść_** skomentowała Alex. Po ponad godzinnej walce, pacjentka została przekazana na oddział intensywnej terapii. Po wszystkich było widać, że to była bardzo intensywna, wymagająca godzina. Alex przez całą godzinę nie myślała o Maggie. Nie zastanawiała się gdzie ona może być. Czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Przez godzinę jej myśli pochłonięte były pracą. Teraz, kiedy cały pęd, całe szaleństwo zniknęło, w jej myślach istniała tylko ona. Alex chwyciła za telefon. Kolejny raz wybrała numer Maggie. Nie spodziewała się w rzeczywistości, że Maggie odbierze. Zrobiła to odruchowo. Szukała z nią przecież kontaktu od tylu godzin. Ku jej zdziwieniu nie usłyszała kolejny raz, że abonent jest niedostępny. W telefonie rozległ się sygnał. Alex serce przyspieszyło. Nikt jednak nie odebrał. Alex nie mogła uwierzyć, że cieszyła się z faktu, że Maggie włączyła telefon. Choć tyle.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

        Maggie stała oparta o swój motor. Nie wiedziała jak długo, daleko jechała. Gdy tylko dotarła do domu, wiedziała, że musi się wydostać. Zniknąć. Zbyt wiele się wydarzyło. Potrzebowała czasu, aby to wszystko ułożyć sobie na nowo w głowie. Wiedziała jedno. Kocha Alex jak nigdy nikogo wcześniej. Jedyne czego pragnęła to szczęścia Alex. Nie wiedziała tylko, czy ona może dać jej to szczęście. Jadąc wieczorem do szpitala nie spodziewała się, że to o czym rozmawiały tyle razy z Alex, wydarzy się właśnie dziś. Chciała być dla Alex wsparciem. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego Alex ją odtrąciła. Może dlatego, że to nie Alex wpadła na ten cały pomysł z Sam tylko ona. Nikt inny tylko ona sama wepchnęła Alex w szpony Arias. Maggie pokręciła głową. Tak przecież nie robi się z ukochaną osobą. Otaczał ją mrok. Był środek nocy. Patrzyła przed siebie. W kieszeni zawibrował jej telefon. Wyciągnęła go, spojrzała na ekran. Przez jej twarz przebiegł nieśmiały uśmiech. Kolejny raz dzwoniła Alex. Maggie schowała telefon. Nie chciała teraz jednak z nią rozmawiać. Nie wiedziała co ma jej powiedzieć. W głębi duszy czuła się bowiem podle i rozumiała żal Alex.

_Może jednak, skoro Danvers dzwoniła tyle razy to jednak to wszystko coś znaczy_ pomyślała Maggie i wyciągnęła telefon z kieszeni. Nie miała na tyle odwagi, żeby dzwonić. Po chwili zastanowienia napisała do Alex smsa

_Rozumiem, że masz do mnie żal. To ja Cię do tego wszystkiego nakłoniłam. Potrzebuję chwili, bo nie wiem czy jestem tą, której tak naprawdę potrzebujesz.. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić._

       Maggie nacisnęła ostatni przycisk i wysłała wiadomość. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w ciemny ekran. Nie otrzymała żadnej wiadomości. Stała tak jeszcze przez chwilę. Postanowiła ponownie wsiąść na motor. Musiała poczuć to uczucie wolności, kiedy pędziła przed siebie. Odpaliła silnik. Założyła kask i już miała ruszać, kiedy poczuła znajome wibracje swojego telefonu.

_Czekam. Nie zostawiaj mnie właśnie teraz. Nie dam rady bez Ciebie…_

       Maggie nie starała się powstrzymać napływających łez. Pozwoliła by powoli osuwały się po jej policzkach. Maggie wiedziała, gdzie chce teraz być…

       Bez namysłu wybrała jeszcze jeden numer. Nie chciała rozmawiać z Alex przez telefon, wolała zrobić to osobiście. Chciała jednak dowiedzieć się, że wszystko jest w porządku.

**_Kara? Słyszysz mnie? Przepraszam, że dzwonię o tej godzinie. Jesteś z Alex w domu?_** zapytała nie biorąc w sumie pod uwagę innego rozwiązania.

**_W domu? Nie. Przecież ten osioł uparł się i została w pracy_** odpowiedziała zaspana Kara.

**_W pracy? Po tym wszystkim?_** Kiwała głową z niedowierzania Maggie. Tym bardziej poczuła się podle. Nie było jej z Alex. Zostawiła ją, zakładając, że to inni się o nią zatroszczą.

**_Maggie.. przepraszam, że pytam, ale co się wydarzyło między Wami. Alex bardziej martwiła się tym, że zniknęłaś jak tym co zrobiła jej Arias. Została w pracy, bo odchodziła od zmysłów. Wysłała mnie nawet do Was do domu, żebym sprawdziła czy z Tobą wszystko ok_** westchnęła zmartwiona kobieta. Maggie milczała. Nie wiedziała co ma odpowiedzieć swojej już bardzo niedługo szwagierce. Ciszę przerwała ponownie młoda Danvers.

**_Nie chcesz to nie mów. Rozumiem, to Wasze sprawy. Proszę Cię tylko o jedno. Nie skrzywdź mojej siostry. Ona potrzebuję Cię bardziej jak kogokolwiek na świecie. Alex zasługuje na szczęście, tak samo jak Ty_** powiedziała zmartwionym głosem Kara.

**_Młoda… zrobię co tylko w mojej mocy, by dać szczęście Alex. Obiecuję Ci to. Ok. Nie będę Ci już truć. Jest środek nocy. Jadę do szpitala, do Alex_** powiedziała zdecydowanym głosem Maggie.

**_Nie ma problemu. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć Maggie. Jesteśmy przecież rodziną_** z nieśmiałym uśmiechem powiedziała Kara i zakończyła rozmowę. Spojrzała na budzik na stoliku nocnym. _Za niecałą godzinę będzie świtać_ pomyślała i mocniej naciągnęła na siebie poszwę.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

        Stanęła przed szpitalem. Zgasiła silnik i zdjęła kask. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się co ma powiedzieć Alex. W jaki sposób wynagrodzić jej to wszystko. W jaki sposób ofiarować tej kobiecie to wszystko na co szczerze zasługuje. Zsiadła z motoru i trzymając kask w dłoni skierowała kroki w kierunku izby. Gdy tylko weszła zobaczyła, że na całym holu panuje półmrok. Widocznie nie było pacjentów na salach obserwacyjnych. Przy głównym kokpicie siedział Mike. Ze znudzoną twarzą przeglądał coś na monitorze. Gdy tylko Maggie podeszła bliżej zerwał się na równe nogi.

**_Maggie, to Ty. Możesz nie straszyć tak człowieka w średnim wieku. Ryzyko zawału to nie przelewki_** zaśmiał się mężczyzna ze swojego kiepskiego żartu.

**_Przepraszam. Nie chciałam Cię przestraszyć. Widzę, że macie spokój_** zagadnęła Maggie.

**_Biorąc pod uwagę co tu się wcześniej działo, to wręcz nudy, ale chyba nie muszę Ci opowiadać_** powiedział Mike i spojrzał na nią smutnym wzrokiem. Maggie tylko głośno westchnęła.

**_Ta cała akcja z tą kobietą z wypadku.. Alex dzisiaj naprawdę sporo przeżyła_** powiedział Mike i nawet nie zauważył malującego się na twarzy Maggie zdziwienia. Kobieta kompletnie nie wiedziała o czym mówi ratownik.

**_O jakiej kobiecie teraz mówisz?_** zapytała zaciekawiona Maggie.

**_No fakt. Skąd możesz wiedzieć_** zorientował się mężczyzna.

**_Kiedy Alex dowiedziała się od swojej siostry, że pojechałaś gdzieś motorem, dostaliśmy zgłoszenie. Był wypadek. Kobieta na motocyklu, bardzo ciężki stan. Przez chwilę wszyscy myśleliśmy, że to możesz być Ty. Alex odchodziła od zmysłów. Nie odbierałaś telefonów i .._** mówił coraz ciszej widząc reakcję Maggie. Kobieta drżącą dłonią dotknęła swoich ust. Było wyraźnie widać, że jest zdenerwowana. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, przez co dodatkowo przeszła tej nocy Alex.

**_Gdzie ona jest teraz_** zapytała prawie szeptem Maggie.

**_Przekazaliśmy ją na intensywna terapię. Alex mówi, że ta noc może być decydująca_** powiedział Mike szczerze zatroskany o losy nieznajomej kobiety. Maggie głośno westchnęła i przewróciła oczami.

**_Miała szczęście, że trafiła na Danvers, ale pytałam o Alex. Gdzie teraz_** **_jest_** sprostowała Maggie.

**_Jest u Susan w gabinecie. Mam nadzieję, że zasnęła. Nie wyglądała dobrze. Nawet chyba jak dla niej, ten dzień to już za dużo_** skwitował Mike i wrócił do przeglądania jakiejś strony w internecie. Maggie zostawiła na blacie swój kask i prawie na palcach ruszyła w kierunku gabinetu Susan. Nie pukała. Jak tylko mogła najciszej nacisnęła klamkę i otworzyła drzwi. Na biurku świeciła mała lampka nadając pomieszczeniu jedynie delikatny półmrok. Alex leżała na kanapie. Zwinięta w małą kulkę, przykryta kocem. Wyglądała tak spokojnie. Maggie nie chciała jej budzić. Alex faktycznie potrzebowała odpocząć. Zanim jednak udało jej się zamknąć drzwi do końca usłyszała głos Alex.

**_Jedzie coś? Już wstaję. Będę dosłownie za pięć minut_** powiedziała wycieńczonym głosem Danvers. Maggie uśmiechnęła się delikatnie pod nosem.

**_Wszystko ok. Śpij kochanie_** odpowiedziała wręcz odruchowo Sawyer. Alex momentalnie usiadła na kanapie, zrzuciła z siebie koc.

**_Maggie? To Ty? Tak się martwiłam_** powiedziała Alex i spojrzała w jej kierunku oczami pełnymi zmęczenia i łez. Maggie weszła do środka. Usiadła na kanapie obok Alex i nawet nie zdążyła powiedzieć najmniejszego słowa, gdy poczuła, jak oplatają ją silne ramiona jej narzeczonej.  

**_Kiedy wieźli tą kobietę z wypadku.. myślałam, że Cię straciłam. Straciłam na zawsze. Ja nie mogę Cię stracić, rozumiesz? Nie mogę już bez Ciebie żyć_** mówiła Alex nie starając się już powstrzymywać łzy. Maggie wtuliła się w Alex, oplotła ją swoim ciałem niczym koala. Odgarnęła jej włosy z twarzy.

**_Przepraszam. Jestem już. Już wszystko dobrze. Nigdy mnie nie stracisz. Zrobię co tylko mogę, by dać Ci szczęście_** szeptała delikatnie Maggie prosto do ucha szlochającej Danvers.

**_Nie znikaj mi już tak, dobrze? To ja powinnam Cię przeprosić. Nie wiem dlaczego tak zareagowałam, to wszystko działo się tak.._** mówiła na jednym wdechu Alex. Maggie spojrzała na nią i przyłożyła palec do jej ust.

**_Ciii.. to już nieważne Kochanie. To już nie wróci. Ona już nie wróci do naszego życia. Obiecuję Ci to, Kochanie. Spróbuj jeszcze zasnąć. Jesteś wyczerpana. Połóż się proszę_** mówiła Maggie delikatnie muskając włosy Alex.

**_Zostaniesz tu ze mną? Nie zostawiaj mnie Maggie_** powiedziała Alex, tak jakby nie miała na myśli tylko i wyłącznie tej chwili.

**_Zawsze na zawsze_** powiedziała Maggie i wtuliła się razem z Danvers pod koc. Ciepło leżącej obok kobiety dosłownie ogrzewało jej serce. Ich miłość kolejny raz dała im nawzajem schronienie.


	113. Chapter 113

        Na zegarze wybiła 7.30. Dzięki temu, że na dyżurze panował niespotykany wręcz spokój, nikt nie budził Alex. Wszyscy wiedzieli jak wiele przeżyła w ciągu ostatnich godzin. W tej chwili potrzebowała spokoju i snu. Susan stała przed drzwiami swojego gabinetu. Wiedziała, że Alex śpi w środku. Sama zaproponowała przecież takie rozwiązanie.  Przez chwilę walczyła sama ze sobą. W głębi duszy nie miała sumienia budzić Danvers. Wiedziała jednak, że za parę chwil zjawi się je zmiennik. No i z pewnością Danvers czekała jeszcze wizyta na posterunku policji. Susan nie miała więc wyjścia. Delikatnie nacisnęła na klamkę i powoli otwierała drzwi. W środku panował półmrok. Światło jakie dawała mała lampka było dyskretne. Susan jednak od razu zauważyła, że Alex nie jest sama. Razem z nią spała wtulona w kobietę Maggie. Susan uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Nie mogłaby zaprzeczyć. Ona również denerwowała się zniknięciem Maggie. Patrząc teraz na spokojnie śpiące kobiety miała jeszcze większy dylemat czy je budzić. Stała w drzwiach przez chwilę, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw.

**_Hej Susan_** usłyszała zupełnie niespodziewanie głos Maggie. Spojrzała w kierunku kanapy. Sawyer miała otwarte oczy. Starała się delikatnie obrócić bardziej w kierunku Susan. Nie chciała jednak budzić śpiącej Danvers.

**_Ciężka noc co?_** zapytała nieśmiało Vasqez.

**_Długo nie mogła zasnąć. Coś musiało jej się śnić, bo mówiła przez sen_** westchnęła ciężko Maggie. 

**_Mam nadzieję, że wszystko wróci do normy. Po tym co wczoraj się wydarzyło.. Maggie. Nawet nie wiesz ile ona musiała przeżyć. To nie moja sprawa, ale kiedy wczoraj zniknęłaś.. zostawiłaś ją tutaj. Uwierz mi, że byłam na Ciebie wściekłą jak nigdy wcześniej_** powiedziała Susan nadal przepełniona emocjami. Maggie spuściła wzrok. Przez chwilę myślała co odpowiedzieć na te słowa.

**_Wiem, że zawaliłam. Nie musisz mi tego mówić. Sama jestem na siebie wściekła za wczoraj. To wszystko był mój pomysł. Nie powinnam nakłaniać Alex do tego_** westchnęła zrezygnowana Sawyer.

**_Nie ma co już nad tym rozmyślać. Stało się. Teraz musicie wykorzystać tę całą sytuację jak tylko się da. Musicie pozbyć się Arias z Waszego życia raz na zawsze. Nie wyobrażam sobie innego rozwiązania_** powiedziała stanowczo Vasqez.

**_Maggie?_** powiedziała zachrypniętym głosem zaspana Alex. Sawyer jeszcze mocniej przytuliła się do swojej przyszłej żony.

**_Dzień dobry piękna. Jestem tu. Jak się spało?_** zapytała zatroskana kobieta. Spojrzała szybko raz jeszcze w kierunku Susan. Wzrokiem dała jej znać, by dała im jeszcze chwilę. Susan prawie bezszelestnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

**_Rozmawiałaś z kimś czy tylko mi się wydawało?_** wymamrotała Alex.

**_Susan tu była. Jest już prawie 8 rano. Niestety czas wstawać. Za chwilę będziesz się zmieniać z dyżurnym Kochanie_** powiedziała spokojnym tonem Sawyer.

**_O cholera. Tak późno? Muszę wstać i po zmianie wlecieć jeszcze na kardiochirurgię. Miałam nanieść zmiany w planie operacji. Zapomniałam o tym wczoraj kompletnie_** rzuciła kobieta i prawie natychmiast zerwała się z kanapy.

**_Poczekasz na mnie? Wrócimy razem do domu?_** zapytała nieśmiało Alex.

**_Oczywiście, że poczekam. Został nam tylko mój motor_** zaśmiała się nieśmiało Maggie.

**_Chcę już być w domu_** westchnęła Alex i wiązała swoje buty.

**_Wiesz, że dzisiaj będziesz pewnie musiała się stawić na posterunku_** zaczęła niepewnie Sawyer. Alex spojrzała na nią i usiadła obok na kanapie. Patrzyła w podłogę.

**_Na jednym razie się pewnie nie skończy. Powinnam chyba zadzwonić do Sary. Zapytać jej co mam dalej robić_** mówiła jakby sama do siebie Alex. Maggie usiadła na kanapie i raz jeszcze objęła Alex swoimi ramionami. Odgarnęła jej włosy i szepnęła do ucha

**_Damy radę. Pojadę tam z Tobą. Sara wszystko Ci wytłumaczy. Arias już się do Ciebie nie zbliży. Obiecuję Ci to już dzisiaj_** powiedziała Maggie tonem tak pewnym jakby mówiła o czymś już zadecydowanym. Alex podeszła do Sawyer i przytuliła się do niej niczym małe dziecko. Stały tak przez chwilę. Po chwili Danvers pocałowała Maggie w czoło i szybko poprawiając włosy odciśnięte od poduszki wyszła z gabinetu. Sawyer podeszła do lustra. Patrzyła chwilę na swoje odbicie. Czuła, że czeka ich teraz ciężki czas. Arias będzie niczym lwica w potrzasku. Nie podda się bez walki.

\--------------------------------------------------

        Maggie zgasiła silnik. Zsiadły z motoru. Alex zdjęła kask. Na jej twarzy malowało się zmęczenie zmieszane z narastającymi nerwami. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że przesłuchania mogą trwać dłużej jak kwadrans. Po rozmowie z Sarą wiedziała co powinna powiedzieć. Na jakie pytania odpowiedzieć, a z jakimi poczekać do przyjazdu swojej przyjaciółki. Alex podczas rozmowy z Sarą wielokrotnie upierała się, że poradzi sobie i nie chce jej ściągać do National City. Sara miała przecież swoje sprawy, życie. Urocza pani adwokat nie brała jednak pod uwagę innego rozwiązania. Jak sama stwierdziła po to ma się przyjaciół.

Maggie chwyciła Alex za rękę.

**_Gotowa? Im szybciej tam wejdziemy, tym szybciej wrócimy do domu. Powinnaś odpocząć Kochanie_** powiedziała Sawyer i pogładziła ją delikatnie po ramieniu. Alex zamknęła oczy. Nerwy zaczynały robić swoje. Kobieta wyglądała na kompletnie wycieńczoną. Walczyła sama ze sobą. Wiedziała, że nie uniknie przesłuchań i całego tego bagna związanego z Arias. Objęła policzki Maggie. Pochyliła się i delikatnie pocałowała swoją narzeczoną.

**_Dziękuję, że jesteś tu ze mną. Chodźmy. Miejmy to już za sobą_** powiedziała i obie skierowały kroki w kierunku wejścia głównego.

\--------------------------------------------------------

**_Pani Alexandra Danvers zgadza się?_** zapytał kompletnie mechanicznie funkcjonariusz, który został przydzielony do tego przesłuchania. Alex przytaknęła głową. Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami.

**_Proszę potwierdzić swoją tożsamość. Całość jest nagrywana. Skinienie głową to trochę za mało_** burknął policjant.

**_Tak. Nazywam się Alexandra Danvers. Niech pan wybaczy. Nie składam zeznań każdego dnia_** odpowiedziała Alex wyraźnie już zdenerwowana. Miała nadzieję, że będzie tu z nią Maggie. Policjant jednak był nieugięty. Tylko adwokat mógł do nich dołączyć. W jego obliczu, Maggie była osobą obcą, postronną.

**_Pani Danvers, wróćmy do wydarzeń z wczorajszej nocy. Mam tu pani zeznania, które złożyła pani na miejscu, w szpitalu. Mam również zeznania pani Sam Arias. Muszę przyznać, że mają panie bardzo odmienne spojrzenie na to co się wydarzyło. Może jednak chce pani coś dodać do swoich zeznań_** powiedział uśmiechając się ironicznie mężczyzna.

**_Jak mam to rozumieć? Co Pan sugeruje?_** zapytała Alex poirytowana.

**_Oskarża pani Sam Arias o dopuszczenie się czynów zakazanych. Dokładnie stosunek seksualny wbrew woli, czyli gwałt. Pani Arias twierdzi zaś, że nie zrobiła nic, na co by się pani nie zgodziła. Niech pani wybaczy, ale rzadko mam do czynienia z gwałtem homoseksualnym. Nie potrafię sobie tego szczerze mówiąc wyobrazić_** zaśmiał się pod nosem mężczyzna wręcz w rubaszny sposób. Alex wzięła głęboki wdech. Musiała się odrobinę wyciszyć. Człowiek, który miał zebrać jej zeznania wyraźnie drwił z niej i jej orientacji seksualnej. Dla niego była to pewnie niezła zabawa. Był pewnie jak te miliony facetów, którzy chętnie popatrzyliby na to, uważając to za coś podniecającego.

**_Nie rozumiem co pana bawi w tej sytuacji. Ma pan problem z moją orientacją seksualną?_** zapytała Alex cedząc przez zęby każde słowo. Mężczyzna nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Alex już poważnie wkurzona nie zamierzała poprzestać na tym jednym zdaniu.

**_Jeśli ma pan z tym problem, to proszę przydzielić do tej sprawy kogoś kto nie jest ograniczony jak człowiek pierwotny. Widzę, że sprawa znacznie wybiega poza pana horyzonty_** dorzuciła Alex. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się i wyraźnie zdenerwował. Nerwowo zaczął przewracać leżące przed nim na stole kartki. Widząc jego reakcję, Alex uśmiechnęła się chytrze pod nosem.

**_Jeśli chce pani zmiany śledczego, ma pani do tego pełne prawo. Pani Arias nie miała większych zastrzeżeń do mojej pracy_** odburknął policjant. Alex pochyliła się i zimnym, bezosobowym tonem powiedziała

**_Niech pan wybaczy, ale nie obchodzi mnie opinia pani Arias. Po prostu widzę, że się pan tu ze mną męczy i tyle. Ostatecznie niech pan wybaczy, ale zanim złożę jakiekolwiek zeznania, poczekam na swojego adwokata. Chyba mam do tego prawo tak? Chyba, że jako osoba homoseksualna mam inne prawa jeśli chodzi o tę kwestię_** zapytała ironicznie Alex. Policjant zrobił się czerwony ze złości. Nabrał głęboko powietrza i wyłączył leżący na stoliki sprzęt do nagrywania.

**_W takim razie na dziś skończyliśmy. Ma pani dwa dni na złożenie zeznań, jeśli ten termin zostanie niedotrzymany, pani Arias nie zostaną postawione żadne zarzuty. Zrozumiano? A i powiadomię swojego szefa, że życzy sobie pani innego funkcjonariusza. Może zasugeruję kobietę? Pewnie to będzie pani bardziej odpowiadać_** wysyczał wściekły.

**_Nie mam takich wymagań. Proszę tylko o policjanta, który nie jest ignorantem i homofobem. Nie ma pan prawa oceniać tego z kim śpię_** odpowiedziała Alex ze stoickim spokojem i wstała od stolika. Wyciągnęła dłoń na pożegnanie. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią. Zanim wyciągnął swoją rękę, Alex cofnęła dłoń i podchodząc do drzwi rzuciła na pożegnanie.

**_Przepraszam. Przez chwilę łudziłam się, że pożegna się pan ze mną jak z człowiekiem, ale pewnie pana przekonania na to nie pozwalają. Jestem cenionym kardiochirurgiem. Szkoda, że dla pana jestem tylko i wyłącznie lesbijką_** powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy Alex i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Kiedy tylko wyszła na korytarz, Maggie zerwała się na równe nogi.

**_Szybko poszło. Wszystko ok Kochanie?_** zapytała zniecierpliwiona kobieta. Alex spojrzała na nią i przytuliła się do niej. Po chwili chwyciła jej dłoń i kierując ich w stronę wyjścia powiedziała zrezygnowana

**_Poszło szybko, bo policjant okazał się homofobem. Zażądałam zmiany śledczego i powiedziałam, że zeznanie złoże tylko w obecności adwokata. Nie pozwolę sobie, żeby jakiś ignorant traktował mnie w ten sposób. Jak wrócimy do domu zadzwonię do Sary. Może kogoś poleci, albo w najgorszym przypadku odwiedzi nas szybciej jak myślała_** westchnęła Alex i pomimo smutnej miny uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

\-----------------------------------------------------


	114. Chapter 114

        Gdy dotarły do domu, Alex nie potrafiła już ukryć swojego zmęczenia. Prawie padała z nóg. Marzyła tylko o tym, żeby umyć się i położyć.

 ** _Weź prysznic. Ja zrobię Ci coś ciepłego do picia i jakieś małe śniadanie_** powiedziała Maggie gładząc Alex delikatnie po ramieniu.

 ** _Dosłownie czytasz mi w myślach Kochanie_** wetchnęła Alex. Pocałowała delikatnie Maggie w usta i powolnym krokiem ruszyła na schody. Maggie patrzyła na nią, dopóki Alex nie zniknęła za rogiem. Podeszła do lodówki. Chciała przygotować dla Alex coś ciepłego do jedzenia. Nie zdążyła wyciągnąć wszystkiego z lodówki, kiedy zadzwonił jej telefon. Spojrzała na ekran. Dzwoniła Eliza. Maggie przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy powinna odbierać ten telefon, ale ignorowanie Elizy nie rozwiązałoby czegokolwiek. Wzięła głęboki oddech i z przyklejonym do twarzy uśmiechem odebrała połączenie.

 ** _Hej Eliza. Czym sobie zasłużyłam na telefon od przyszłej teściowej_** zażartowała Maggie.

 ** _Oj nie zaczynaj mi tu z teściową_** zaśmiała się Eliza.

 ** _Ok. W takim razie jedno pytanie. Mam kłopoty?_** zapytała rozbawiona Maggie.

 ** _Nie chcę być upierdliwa. Zbywacie mnie za każdym razem, ale Maggie, kochanie. Zostało ile? Dwa tygodnie? Alex mówiła mi ,że prawie wszystko macie zorganizowane, ale boje się, że nie podchodzicie do tego poważnie_** westchnęła Eliza. Maggie momentalnie wyprostowała się a jej ton zrobił się poważny.

 ** _Traktujemy ten ślub bardzo poważnie. Może tak nie wygląda, ale mamy wszystko pod kontrolą. W tym tygodniu kończymy z rozdawaniem zaproszeń. Wszyscy znają przecież datę. Z magicznej listy Alex zostały nam tylko pojedyncze sprawy. Możesz mi wierzyć na słowo.  To będzie piękna ceremonia. Zaufaj nam_** mówiła z przekonaniem Sawyer.

 ** _Tyle razy obiecywałyście, że nas odwiedzicie. Maggie? Przepraszam, że pytam, ale…między Wami wszystko w porządku? Nie dzwonicie, nie przyjeżdżacie. Martwię się o Was_** powiedziała zatroskana Eliza. Maggie przegryzła wargę. Wiedziała, że nie może teraz powiedzieć co tak naprawdę się u nich dzieje. Alex na pewno nie chciałaby, żeby jej mama martwiła się o nią.

 ** _To nie tak. Sporo się dzieje. Wiesz jaka jest Alex. Jako ordynator stara się każdą chwilę spędzić na oddziale. Robię co mogę, żeby ściągnąć ją do domu_** improwizowała Maggie.

 ** _Przez całe życie chce mieć wszystko pod kontrolą. Nic się nie zmieniło_** odpowiedziała Eliza.

 ** _Sama rozumiesz. To co możemy, załatwiamy na odległość. Porozmawiam z Alex. Może wlecimy na weekend. Tak czy siak. Obiecuję, że za niecały miesiąc zostaniesz oficjalnie moją teściową Eliza_** zachichotała Sawyer.

 ** _Trzymam Cię za słowo Maggie. Powiedź też mojej córce, że od czasu do czasu wypada zadzwonić do mamy, albo przynajmniej odbierać od niej telefony. Dzwoniłam do Alex już dzisiaj chyba trzy razy_** powiedziała smutnym głosem kobieta.

 ** _Jak tylko wyjdzie spod prysznica, przywołam ją do porządku. Masz moje słowo. Będziemy w kontakcie. Pozdrów proszę mojego przyszłego teścia. Trzymajcie się zdrowo_** powiedziała Maggie i odłożyła telefon. Sawyer przez chwilę usprawiedliwiała się sama przed sobą. Nie miała wyjścia. Musiała przybrać dobrą minę do złej gry.

          Jajecznica już stygła. Maggie spojrzała na zegarek. Alex nie wychodziła z łazienki już dobre pół godziny. Maggie bez namysłu postanowiła sprawdzić, czy z Alex wszystko w porządku. Gdy podeszła do drzwi łazienki, słyszała spływającą wodę. Alex widocznie była jeszcze pod prysznicem. Sawyer zaniepokoiła się jednak i kilka razy próbowała zawołać Alex, zapytać czy wszystko ok. Alex nie odpowiedziała jednak nawet raz. Maggie nacisnęła klamkę. Na szczęście Alex nie miała w zwyczaju zamykać łazienki na klucz, Sawyer delikatnie otworzyła drzwi i zajrzała do środka. Gdy zobaczyła pod prysznicem, siedzącą na podłodze, skuloną Alex, dosłownie wtargnęła do środka i nie zważając na swoje ubrania, weszła wprost pod strumień wody. Uklękła przy Alex i chwyciła jej twarz w swoje dłonie.

 ** _Kochanie. Co się stało? Dlaczego siedzisz na podłodze. Coś Cię boli?_** pytała spanikowana Maggie. Alex nie odpowiadała. Patrzyła na nią pustym, nieobecnym wzrokiem. Maggie mocno potrząsnęła ramionami Danvers. Chciała w jakikolwiek sposób zwrócić na siebie uwagę kobiety. Alex spojrzała na Maggie i prawie w tym samym momencie głośno zaszlochała i wtuliła się w ramiona swojej narzeczonej. Sawyer nie zadawała już więcej pytań. Przytuliła się do Alex tak mocno jak tylko mogła. Tak jakby miała zamiar chronić ją przed całym światem.

 ** _Już dobrze. Jesteś już bezpieczna. Wstań, Kochanie. Położysz się w łóżku, odpoczniesz_** powiedziała jak tylko mogła łagodnie Maggie i powoli zaczęła podnosić Alex. Z pomocą Maggie, Alex wstała na równe nogi. Uspokoiła się na chwilę. Pozwoliła swojej przyszłej żonie zaopiekować się sobą. Sen przyszedł bardzo szybko. W objęciach Maggie, Danvers szybko poczuła, że może bez obaw odpocząć.    

         Ze snu wybudził je dźwięk telefonu. Alex zaspanym wzrokiem nie mogła odczytać, kto dzwoni. Widząc, że Maggie nie reaguje na sygnał swojego telefonu, odebrała.

 ** _Halo, kto mówi_** zapytała nie otwierając do końca oczu kobieta.

 ** _Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz Mała. Dzwonię, żeby potwierdzić nasze spotkanie. Po ostatnim razie, muszę przyznać, że nie mogę się już doczekać. Cały czas myślę, czym mogę Cię jeszcze zaskoczyć_** powiedziała tajemnicza kobieta, bardzo podekscytowanym głosem. Alex obudziła się w jednej sekundzie. Natychmiast spojrzała na ekran telefonu.

         NADIA

        To imię było całkowicie obce dla Alex. Nie przypominała sobie nikogo z poznanych osób, kobiet o tym imieniu. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że to imię było jak widać bardzo dobrze znane Maggie.

 ** _Hej, jesteś tam? Widzimy się jutro tak?_** z gonitwy myśli wyrwał ją głos kobiety w telefonie. Spanikowała. Znów ktoś postawił ją w tym samym miejscu. Miejscu zdradzonej, zastąpionej kobiety. Tylko to rozbrzmiewało w myślach Alex.

 ** _Jasne. Do jutra_** rzuciła przez telefon i kończąc rozmowę odłożyła telefon ma stolik przy łóżku. Spojrzała na najwyraźniej śpiącą wciąż Maggie. Kobieta spała spokojnie. Alex czuła jak jej całe ciało drży. Po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło..

          Przez chwilę starała sobie wszystko jakoś wytłumaczyć. Przecież Maggie mówiła, że ją kocha. Przecież wszystko było ok. Przecież to wszystko co miało miejsce z Arias. To wszystko było dla nich. Alex kręciła tylko przecząco głową. Jak mantrę powtarzała wciąż jedno zdanie

**_To nie może być prawda.._ **

            Alex wstała z łóżka. Poszła do łazienki i opłukała twarz zimną wodą. Potrzebowała przerwać tę matnie myśli. W zaledwie parę chwil zapomniała o policji, Arias. Zapomniała o wszystkim. Jedyne co czuła to ten dziwny niepokój. Niepewność, drążącą ją jak woda skałę.

_Co jeśli Maggie kogoś ma. Co jeśli Maggie już jej nie kocha…_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------_

            Kiedy Maggie obudziła się, zobaczyła, że miejsce obok jest puste. Rozejrzała się po sypialni. W łazience też nie było nikogo. Usiadła chwilę na łóżku. Chwyciła swój telefon i spojrzała, która jest godzina. Był już wieczór. Maggie zaśmiała się pod nosem. Czuła się wypoczęta, a noc nawet jeszcze nie nadeszła. Przeczesała dłońmi swoje włosy i ruszyła na dół. Zastanawiała się, gdzie może być Alex. Danvers siedziała na kanapie w salonie i pisała coś na laptopie. Maggie podeszła do niej i oplatając ją swymi ramionami, stojąc za kanapą, delikatnie pocałowała ją w policzek. Alex wzdrygnęła się nieco na ten dotyk. Nie potrafiła tego w sobie pokonać. Wyciszyć tych myśli, które wręcz krzyczały w jej głowie od momentu, gdy odebrała Maggie telefon.

 ** _Hej piękna. Przepraszam, że tyle spałam. Mogłaś mnie przecież obudzić_** powiedziała zaspanym głosem Maggie.

 ** _Daj spokój. Nie musisz mnie przecież cały czas pilnować. Widocznie tego potrzebowałaś. Poza tym nikt nie powiedział, że musisz cały swój czas spędzać ze mną_** powiedziała Alex nie przerywając pisania. Maggie spojrzała na nią podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Nie miała pojęcia skąd taka odpowiedź. Nie chciała jednak teraz zgłębiać tego tematu. Alex miała przecież wiele stresów. Miała prawo być rozdrażniona, inna jak zwykle.

 ** _Biorąc pod uwagę, że wyspałam się za wszystkie czasy, może pójdziemy coś zjeść. Może masz ochotę wyjść gdzieś na miasto. Jeśli chcesz zadzwonimy do Kary_** zaproponowała Maggie i usiadła obok, czekając na odpowiedź. Chciałaby Alex mogła się rozluźnić. Choć na chwilę zapomnieć o wydarzeniach z poprzedniego dyżuru.

 ** _Masz ochotę na kolację, czy zabawę w klubie_** zapytała zainteresowana Alex. Maggie uśmiechnęła się. Pocałowała delikatnie usta Danvers i odchylając się nieco do tyłu powiedziała

 ** _Mam ochotę na bardzo różne rzeczy. Pod warunkiem, że wszystkie z Tobą_** odpowiedziała zaczepnie. Alex uśmiechnęła się i nie zdążyła się sama powstrzymać mówiąc

 ** _Może dzisiaj zostaniemy w domu, a jutro wybierzemy się na jakąś dobrą zabawę. Hank dał mi teraz parę dni urlopu. Ty chyba też ten tydzień masz luźniejszy, jeżeli chodzi o pracę. W weekend mieliśmy przecież jechać do Rodziców_** powiedziała Danvers. Gdyby nie ten telefon, gdyby nie słowa tajemniczej Nadii. Tym pytaniem Alex chciała uspokoić samą siebie. W myślach starała się przekonać, że to pewnie nic ważnego. Miała nadzieję, że Maggie za chwilę od słowa do słowa jej wszystko wyjaśni. A dręczące ją od paru godzin myśli o tym, że Maggie może kogoś mieć okażą się tylko bezpodstawnymi, bzdurnymi przypuszczeniami. Uśmiech z twarzy i zalotne spojrzenie Maggie zniknęły. Było jednak widać, że starała się to ukryć.

 ** _To prawda. Mam trochę wolnego, ale jutro muszę coś załatwić na mieście. Nie wiem ile mi to zajmie. Może jednak zaszalejemy dzisiaj?_** odpowiedziała Sawyer, starając się swoimi pocałunkami w szyję Alex, odwrócić uwagę od swojego zakłopotania i kręcenia.

 ** _Na mieście? Nic nie wspominałaś_** zaciekawiła się Alex. Była ciekawa, jak bardzo będzie unikać odpowiedzi jej, chyba jeszcze narzeczona.

 ** _To w sumie nic ważnego. Nudne sprawy zawodowe. Przez czas, kiedy byłam w domu trochę mnie ominęło. Muszę nadgonić, żeby nie odstawać od reszty. Czeka mnie niestety parę godzin w bibliotece miejskiej. Mają tam aktualne numery czasopism medycznych_** powiedziała Maggie. Alex czuła jak w środku coś w niej pęka. Właśnie teraz usłyszała na własne uszy, jak Maggie kłamie na zawołanie.

 _No chyba, że Nadia była bibliotekarką_ pomyślała Alex, sama w to nie wierząc.

 ** _W szpitalu też jest pokaźny zbiór. Chyba będzie Ci wygodniej. Poza tym może mogę Ci z czymś pomóc_** zaproponowała Alex. Robiła to już teraz specjalnie. Chciała poznać, czy jest jakaś granica, której nie przekroczy Maggie. Czy może jednak będzie się maskować ze swoją zdradą tak jak robiła to Sam.

 ** _Doktor Danvers. Bez obrazy, ale obawiam się, że jeśli chodzi o pracę pielęgniarki to nie jesteś tak rewelacyjna to po pierwsze, a po drugie. Co stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyśmy dzisiaj wyszły na miasto_** rzuciła Maggie starając się całkowicie zmienić temat, zmanipulować rozmowę.

 ** _W sumie masz rację. Zadzwonię do Kary i zobaczymy gdzie można się dzisiaj wybrać_** odpowiedziała Alex. Zamknęła swojego laptopa i muskając jedynie policzek Maggie wbiegła po schodach na górę. Sawyer siedziała na kanapie trochę zakłopotana. Zachowanie Alex było bynajmniej dziwne. Dodatkowo zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie skłamała Alex prosto w oczy.


	115. Chapter 115

       Tego wieczoru udało im się umówić na wspólny wypad razem z Jamesem i Karą. Będąc już w klubie czekali na wiadomość od Willa. Miał dać znać, czy da radę urwać się z odwiedzin u ciotki.

        Wieczór miał być rozluźnieniem, zabawą dla wszystkich. I był. Z wyjątkiem Alex. Nie ze względu na Sam, policję. Alex nie mogła pozbyć się dręczących ją myśli o tym, że Maggie może kogoś mieć. Alex była w tym momencie wyczulona na każdy ruch, słowo Maggie. Wystarczył niezobowiązujący uśmiech Sawyer w kierunku jakiejś przechodzącej obok kobiety, a Danvers czuła jak wszystko w niej szaleje. Przez niemal cały wieczór, wszyscy tańczyli, opowiadali sobie zabawne historię z pracy. Każdy wiedział o tym co się wydarzyło Alex. Nikt jednak nie chciał zaczynać tego tematu, nie zmieniłoby to niczego. Ten wieczór miał być odskocznią, oderwanie od tego wszystkiego.

        Maggie jak zawsze była opiekuńcza w stosunku do Alex. Nie szczędziła jej tych małych gestów, które świadczyły o tym, że są parą. Te delikatne muśnięcia rąk, przytrzymane spojrzenie. To wszystko było jak zwykle. Mimo to, Alex przez cały czas była czujna, podejrzliwa. Tańcząc z Maggie nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że obserwowała, czy ktoś przygląda się Maggie. Z czasem wydawało jej się, że wszystkie kobiety, które były na parkiecie pożerały wzrokiem jej narzeczoną.

         Kara już od dobrej godziny zwróciła uwagę na dziwne zachowanie swojej siostry. Alex sprawiała bowiem wrażenie nie osoby bawiącej się, lecz obserwatora. Patrząc na swoją siostrę z boku, Kara doszła do wniosku, że Alex nie spędza z Maggie czasu tylko jej pilnuje.

 ** _Hej siostra, wszystko ok?_** zapytała Kara, kiedy zostały same przy stoliku. Alex nie spojrzała nawet w jej kierunku. Nie spuszczała bowiem wzroku z Maggie, która czekała przy barze na ich drinki.

 ** _Pewnie. Dlaczego pytasz? Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Ta sprawa z Sam mnie nie złamie_** odpowiedziała Alex nadal w pełni skupiona na Maggie.

 ** _Wiem. Jesteś przecież moją siostrą. Pytam raczej o to, co wyprawiasz przez cały wieczór_** rzuciła Kara, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję swojej siostry.

 ** _Co wyprawiam? Nie rozumiem co masz na myśli_** odpowiedziała nieco zmieszana kobieta i tym razem spojrzała na swoją siostrę.

 ** _Zachowujesz się jak… w sumie to nawet nie wiem jak to nazwać. Czy między Tobą a Maggie wszystko w porządku? Nie wiem dlaczego, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że Ty jej pilnujesz. Kontrolujesz każdy jej ruch_** wycedziła Kara. Alex przez chwilę próbowała robić zdziwioną, wręcz oburzoną minę. Wiedziała jednak, że nie jest jednak w stanie ukryć wszystkiego przed swoją jakże spostrzegawczą siostrą. Zamknęła ze zrezygnowaniem oczy i spuściła głowę w dół.

 ** _Cholera, aż tak to widać?_** Zapytała zakłopotana Alex.

 ** _Szczerze? Jeszcze chwila i nawet Maggie zada Ci podobne pytanie. Alex, co się dzieję. Przecież wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko_** powiedziała Kara już łagodniejszym tonem. Alex spojrzała na nią smutnym wzrokiem.

 ** _To nie rozmowa na teraz. To skomplikowane. Myślę, że…. Maggie chyba kogoś ma_** wyrzuciła ostatecznie z siebie Alex i dotknęła swoich ust, drżącą dłonią. Kara nie mogła nic poradzić na otwarte ze zdziwienia usta. Wstrząsnęła głową, tak jakby chciała się otrząsnąć z tego co właśnie usłyszała. Patrząc na poważną minę swojej siostry przez chwilę zastanawiała się co powiedzieć. Po chwili zaczęła się śmiać.

 ** _Maggie? Ta Maggie, która szaleje na Twoim punkcie i za dwa tygodnie zostanie Twoją żoną? Co Ci przyszło do głowy? To kiepski żart, nawet jak na Ciebie_** powiedziała Kara nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co usłyszała od Alex.

 ** _Ja nie żartuję. Kiedy spałyśmy zadzwonił jej telefon, kiedy odebrałam.. nie chcę teraz o tym rozmawiać. Nie przy wszystkich. Boję się tego, że ją straciłam.._** wyszeptała Alex i starała się powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. Kara przytuliła siostrę.

 ** _Hej, piękna. Pewnie to wszystko da się jakoś wytłumaczyć. Pogadaj z Maggie. To pewnie jakieś nieporozumienie. Zobaczysz wszystko się wyjaśni_** mówiła Kara starając się przekonać Alex. Sama nie mogła uwierzyć w tej chwili, że Maggie mogłaby zdradzać Alex.

 _Przecież te kobiety nie widzą świata poza sobą_ pomyślała Kara.

 ** _Ja nie dam rady znów przez to wszystko przejść. Nie z Maggie. Nie dam rady_** prawie szlochała Alex.

 ** _Alex? Stało się coś? Z czym nie dasz rady?_** usłyszały głos Maggie. Nawet nie zauważyły, jak kobieta wróciła z drinkami. Kara spojrzała na nią i na Alex nie ukrywając zakłopotania. Z tej sytuacji nie było chyba dobrego wyjścia.

 ** _Mags?_** wypowiedziała zaskoczona Alex. Kobieta szybko otarła łzy z policzków. Spojrzała na Sawyer, która stała z przerażoną miną, czekając na jakieś wyjaśnienia.  

 ** _Alex? dlaczego płaczesz? Powiedź coś wreszcie_** wydusiła z siebie Sawyer widząc przerażenie Alex.

 ** _To nic. Alex wzruszyła się. Właśnie oficjalnie zapytała mnie o to, czy będę jej świadkiem na ślubie. Nie dałaby rady, gdybym jej odmówiła_** wybrnęła w ostatniej sekundzie Kara. Maggie spojrzała na swoją narzeczoną z miłością i zdziwieniem.

 ** _Kochanie. Dlaczego Kara miałaby Ci odmówić? Przecież już wcześniej o tym rozmawiałyśmy. Piękna. Nie możesz się tak wszystkim przejmować. Ślub powinien być radosnym wydarzenie, a nie tylko źródłem stresu. Chodź tu do mnie_** powiedziała ostatecznie Maggie i rozłożyła szeroko swoje ramiona, dając Alex do zrozumienia, że chcę ją przytulić. Danvers niepewnie podeszła do Maggie i przytuliła się do niej. W każdej innej sytuacji, byłaby szczęśliwa, że ma taką kobietę obok siebie. Teraz jednak, kiedy podejrzewała najgorsze, że Maggie ma kogoś, że wcześniej tuliła jakąś inną kobietę, Alex nie potrafiła się całkowicie oddać, zatracić w objęciach Sawyer. Schowana w ramionach swojej narzeczonej, spojrzała w kierunku Kary. Na jej twarzy malował się smutek, zmartwienie. Zbyt daleko zabrnęła w swoich podejrzeniach, by cieszyć się swoim szczęściem, które miała poczucie, że traci każdego dnia po trochu.

 ** _Lepiej martwmy się o to, czy Winn nie zapomni o naszym ślubie. Ma być przecież moim świadkiem. Chociażby dzisiaj. Miał dać znać czy da radę do nas dołączyć i nic_** powiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem Maggie, spoglądając na Karę.

 ** _Już my go przypilnujemy. Zobaczycie, to będzie piękny ślub, pomimo tego, że nadal nie pokazałyście mi swoich sukni, Wy małpy_** powiedziała rozbawiona Kara i pogładziła swoją siostrę po plecach. Chciała choć w ten sposób dać Alex wsparcie. W głębi serca cały czas wierzyła bowiem, że podejrzenia Alex okażą się tylko jej bezpodstawnymi obawami.

\--------------------------------------------

        Alex i Maggie wróciły do domu. Danvers przez cały czas walczyła ze swoimi myślami. Kiedy obie leżały już w łóżku, chciała zapytać Maggie wprost. Nie mogła wytrzymać tej niepewności. Zebrała wszystkie swoje siły. Panujący w sypialni półmrok dodał jej odwagę, której jej brakowało. Wzięła długi wdech i przepełniona strachem, jaką usłyszy odpowiedź zapytała szeptem. Jej głos drżał

 ** _Kim jest Nadia? Maggie, czy Ty.. czy Ty mnie wciąż kochasz?_** Te słowa wyleciały z jej ust niczym kamienie. Dały jej chwilową ulgę. Każda sekunda ciszy była jednak jak wieczność. Była jak sopel lodu, który wbijał się w jej serce. Maggie milczała. Alex nie mogąc wytrzymać już tych tortur obróciła się do niej. Chciała spojrzeć prosto w jej oczy. Alex zrozumiała dlaczego Maggie nie odpowiedziała na jej pytanie. Kobieta spokojnie spała. Jej oczy były zamknięte. Oddech równy i spokojny. Alex czuła, że ta niepewność ją zje..

\---------------------------------

       Kiedy otworzyła oczy, poczuła jak oplata ją ciało Maggie. Kobieta była w nią niemal tak mocno wtulona, że wydawałoby się, że stanowią jedną wspólną całość. Alex uwielbiała się budzić właśnie w ten sposób. Tym razem jednak prawie natychmiast przez jej myśl przebiegł obraz. Maggie pewnie wtula się tak samo w Nadię. Pewnie razem z tamtą kobietą dzieli ciepło swojego ciała. Danvers potrząsnęła głową. Chciała pozbyć się tego widoku, tej myśli.

        Alex poczuła delikatne muśnięcia warg na swoich plecach. Maggie trącała jej ciało swoimi wargami. Tuliła się do niej coraz mocniej.

 ** _Wyspana?_** zapytała Alex, starając się myśleć tylko o Maggie.

 ** _Szczerze? Nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnęłam. Cieszę się, że wczoraj udało nam się wspólnie wyskoczyć na miasto. Mam nadzieję, że bawiłaś się równie dobrze_** zapytała Maggie i pocałowała Alex w ramię.

 ** _Tak było super. Chyba obie tego potrzebowałyśmy_** westchnęła Alex.

 ** _Jakie plany na dzisiaj? Może spotkasz się z Karą_** zasugerowała nieśmiało Maggie. Alex rzeczywiście chciała spotkać się ze swoją siostrą. Pamiętała jednak, że to właśnie na dziś, tajemnicza Nadia potwierdzała z Maggie termin spotkania.

 ** _Może spotkamy się w trójkę? Dawno nie miałyśmy takiej okazji, tylko nasza trójka_** zaczęła Alex, zastanawiając się, czy Maggie da radę kolejny raz skłamać.

 ** _Jasne. Myślę, że do wieczora się ogarnę z biblioteką_** odpowiedziała bez zbędnego zdenerwowania Maggie. Alex obróciła się twarzą do kobiety.

 ** _Naprawdę nie możesz sobie dzisiaj tego odpuścić? Chyba nie jest aż tak źle, żebyś musiała tam tyle siedzieć. No i mogłybyśmy jeszcze uzgodnić jakieś szczegóły przed wyjazdem do Rodziców. W ten weekend musimy w sumie załatwić wszystko. Ślub za dwa tygodnie. Planuję, że kolejny wyjazd do Midvalle będzie już na ślub. Jeśli do niego dojdzie_** wypaliła Alex. Maggie podniosła się na swoich ramionach i spojrzała na Alex z ogromnym zdziwieniem.

 ** _Jeśli… jeśli do niego dojdzie?_** powiedziała Maggie z ogromnym niedowierzaniem i niepewnością. Jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się w twarz małego bezbronnego dziecka. Alex spojrzała na nią i sama nie wiedziała, czy chce teraz kontynuować tę rozmowę. Chciała odwrócić uwagę Maggie i próbowała pocałować ją w usta. Maggie jednak wyraźnie się odsunęła i usiadła na łóżku.

 ** _Alex.. co się dzieje? Zrobiłam coś nie tak?_** mówiła coraz ciszej Maggie.

 ** _Maggie, daj spokój. Tak tylko powiedziałam_** starała się wybrnąć z tej krępującej sytuacji Danvers.

 ** _Za dwa tygodnie będziesz panią Danvers tak? Nic się przecież nie zmieniło_** dodała Alex z lekką niepewnością w głosie. Maggie aż przechyliła głowę w bok.

 ** _Stwierdzasz czy pytasz.._** wyszeptała Maggie.

 ** _Daj już spokój Sawyer. Lepiej ruszaj tyłek. Zjemy razem śniadanie i odwiozę Cię do biblioteki? Może tak być?_** Zapytała Alex lekko trącając ramię swojej narzeczonej. Alex nie była gotowa na taką rozmowę. Bała się chyba jaka mogłaby być prawda. Maggie chrząknęła głośno i z niepewnym uśmiechem na twarzy odparła

 ** _Nie chcę robić Ci kłopotu. Podjadę motorem. Będziesz mogła sobie odpocząć w domu_** mówiła wyraźnie zmieszana Sawyer.

 _Jasne. Masz przecież spotkanie z Nadią. Nie potrzebujesz już chyba niedługo byłej narzeczonej_ pomyślała Alex. Kolejny raz poczuła jak coś zakuło ją w piersiach. Z nadzwyczaj wymuszonym uśmiechem odparła

 ** _Faktycznie, posiedzę w domu. Może uda się spotkać wieczorem_** mówiła Alex starając się zwalczyć ogarniający ją w środku smutek.

        Przez cały poranek, coś jakby wisiało w powietrzu. Pomimo zapewnień Alex, Maggie cały czas zastanawiała się, dlaczego Alex tak powiedziała o ślubie.

 _Zostały dwa tygodnie.. tylko odbiór obrączek i sukien. Zaproszenia już dawno rozesłane, cały szpital żył ich ślubem. Może Alex ma wątpliwości? Może wystraszyła się tym, że to zaledwie dwa tygodnie.._ tylko to krążyło w głowie Maggie. Czuła jak denerwuje się coraz bardziej. Tym bardziej cieszyła się jednak na spotkanie z Nadią.

 _Może czas z Nadią pozwoli mi trochę się rozładować_ pomyślała Maggie i szybko pocałowała Alex, wychodząc z domu. Alex ze złości zacisnęła pięści. Nigdy nie chciała być tą kobietą, która śledzi i nie wierzy w słowa ukochanej osoby. W tym momencie jednak, wiedziała. Jeśli teraz nie stawi czoła temu, to zniszczy siebie i Maggie swoimi ciągłymi paranojami. Założyła szybko buty i dosłownie pobiegła do auta. W oddali słychać było jeszcze motor Maggie. Czuła, że będzie się z tym czuła źle. Była jednak przekonana, że jeśli tego nie zrobi z czasem poczuje się jeszcze gorzej.

\----------------------------------------------------


	116. Chapter 116

              Alex starała się jechać za Maggie na tyle daleko, by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi. Nie chciała sobie nawet wyobrażać co miałaby powiedzieć Maggie, gdyby ta złapałaby ją na śledzeniu jej.

              Maggie zjechała na pobocze. Stała teraz pod wejściem jednego z wielu wieżowców. Alex w ostatniej chwili zaparkowała obok pobliskiej restauracji. Nie kojarzyła tej okolicy. Nie miała pojęcia skąd tę okolicę zna Maggie. Bez wątpienia, nie była to jednak biblioteka.

               Alex cały czas starała się znaleźć jakieś sensowne wytłumaczenie. Nie chciała dopuścić do siebie lawiny myśli. Myśli, że stała się tą drugą, już nie jedyną. Jej serce stawało na chwilę za każdym razem, gdy otwierały się wejściowe drzwi budynku. Kiedy po jakiś 10 minutach z budynku wyszła wysoka, piękna blondynka, Alex zacisnęła powieki.

_Tylko nie ona.._ pomyślała natychmiast.

              Kiedy otworzyła oczy, nie miała już jednak złudzeń. Kobieta z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy podeszła do Maggie i pocałowała ją w policzek. Miała za sobą dużą torbę na ramię. Wsiadła na motor Maggie. Przytuliła się mocno do Sawyer i po chwili włączyły się do ruchu. Alex w pierwszej chwili nie mogła odpalić silnika. Jej dłonie drżały. Ciało przeszywało tysiące ostrzy. Czuła jakby spadała z wysokiego urwiska. Nie miała na nic wpływu. Wszystko zadziało się bez jej wiedzy. Jej wizja szczęśliwego życia z Maggie u boku oddalała się wraz z odjeżdżającym motocyklem. Z wściekłością zaczęła uderzać swoimi rękami w kierownice.

**_Kur**!_** Krzyknęła siedząc w zamkniętym aucie. Rozpacz mieszała się z niekontrolowana furią. Czuła jakby mogła zniszczyć wszystko w promieniu kilometra. Nie kontrolowała już spływających po policzku łez. Kolejny raz w swoim życiu została postawiona w tym samym, najgorszym z możliwych miejscu. W aucie rozległ się dzwonek jej komórki. Kiedy spojrzała na ekran, przypomniała sobie o czymś co kompletnie wypadło jej z głowy

**_Hej Sara. Wiem, zapomniałam. Już pędzę. Przeproś go i powiedź, że jestem w drodze_** odparła natychmiast Alex starając się powstrzymać od głośnego płaczu.

**_Alex? wszystko gra? Stało się coś? Brian poczeka, nie ma problemu. Danvers, czy Ty płaczesz?_** Odparła zmieszana kobieta. Pomimo odległości, jaka dzieliła Sarę od Alex, były dla siebie ważne. Kiedy Sara usłyszała kompletnie rozklejoną Danvers natychmiast przerwała wszystko co robiła.

**_Piękna. Uspokój się. Mów do mnie. Co się dzieję? Coś z Maggie? Z Karą? Gdzie jesteś?_** pytania sypały się jedno za drugim. Po drugiej stronie słychać było tylko płacz i szept

**_Jaka byłam głupia. Nie.. Maggie nie jest taka.._ **

**_Danvers! odezwij się. Co z Maggie? Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że znów wypaliłaś z jakąś głupotą i teraz nie wiesz jak to odkręcić_** próbowała rozładować napięcie Sara.

**_Jedyną głupotę jaką zrobiłam to to, że ponownie komuś zaufałam. Kolejny raz pozwoliłam zdeptać moje serce_** powiedziała Alex kompletnie bez emocji.

**_Co Ty bredzisz Alex? Nie rozumiem o co chodzi?_** zapytała zdezorientowana Sara.

**_Nieważne kochana. Zadzwoń do Briana. Będę na miejscu za 15 minut. Po tym wszystkim nie mogę pozwolić, żeby Arias wyszła z tego bez szwanku_** odburknęła Alex i rozłączyła połączenie. Spojrzała tylko na znikający za rogiem motocykl Maggie. Musiała jechać na posterunek. Nie miała czasu śledzić jej nadal. W głębi serce, chyba nie była gotowa zobaczyć na własne oczy ich, gdzieś razem. Widzieć jak inna kobieta całuje i dotyka Maggie. Jak inna kobieta wypełnia myśli kobiety, którą kochała nad życie..

          Sara siedziała przy swoim biurku i jeszcze chwilę wpatrywała się w swój telefon. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia co się właśnie wydarzyło. Będąc tak daleko, nie mogła zrobić tego o czym teraz myślała. Pędzić do Alex i dowiedzieć się co jest grane. Natychmiast wybrała numer Maggie- bez skutku.

_Został jeszcze Winn i Kara_ pomyślała i szybko wybrała numer do Kary Danvers.

**_Sara? Miło Cię słyszeć, ale wszystko ok? Nie ukrywam, że jestem zaskoczona Twoim telefonem? Co tam? Zamieniam się w słuch_** odebrała roześmiana Kara.

**_Przed chwilą rozmawiałam z Alex. Ma dzisiaj przesłuchanie. Spóźniała się, więc zadzwoniłam, żeby zorientować się w sytuacji. Nie wiem o co chodzi, ale ona była w kompletnej rozsypce. Płakała i powtarzała, że jest głupia, że kolejny raz ktoś zdeptał jej serce? Nic z tego nie rozumiem, ale myślę, że powinnaś sprawdzić co się z nią dzieje. Miała teraz jechać na przesłuchanie. Może trochę teraz panikuję, ale mogłabyś do niej podjechać? Próbowałam złapać Maggie, ale nie odbiera_** westchnęła zatroskana Sara. Przez chwilę myślała, że coś je rozłączyło, bo młoda Danvers nie odezwała się ani jednym słowem.

**_Kara? Jesteś tam? Słyszałaś co mówiłam_**? zapytała poddenerwowana kobieta.

**_Tak, przepraszam. Zamyśliłam się. Alex ostatnio zachowywała się dziwnie, ale myślałam, że przesadza. Nie miałam nawet czasu, żeby z nią porządnie porozmawiać_** westchnęła Kara.

**_Co masz na myśli mówiąc dziwnie. No po tej całej sprawie z Arias chyba miała prawo co?_** zainteresowała się Sara.

**_Nie chodziło o Sam. Alex.. ona myśli, że Maggie kogoś ma. Wspominała mi coś na imprezie, kiedy zwróciłam uwagę na to, że kontroluje Maggie_** odpowiedziała Kara, zastanawiając się jednocześnie co musiało się w międzyczasie wydarzyć.

**_Maggie? Ta Maggie, która patrzy na Twoją siostrę jak na cud świata, nie wspominając o tym jak ciągle pożerają się nawzajem wzrokiem?_** **_Chciałabym, żeby ktoś tak na mnie spojrzał chociaż na początku znajomości_** dosłownie roześmiała się Sara.

**_No właśnie.. To samo powiedziałam Alex. No, może nie wspomniałam o tym pożeraniu się wzrokiem, ale.._** zawiesiła się Kara. Sara roześmiała się jeszcze bardziej.

**_Wiesz co mam na myśli. Alex mówiła tylko, że odebrała jakiś telefon.. nie wiem nic więcej. Nie chciała rozmawiać. Miałyśmy się spotkać. Była podejrzliwa, ale nie zrozpaczona_** zamyśliła się Kara.

**_Zadzwoń do niej, albo jeśli tylko możesz jedź do niej na policję. Może dzisiaj powie dokładnie o co chodzi. Naprawdę nie brzmiała dobrze. Martwię się o nią. Miejmy nadzieje, że to tylko stres. Wiesz to wszystko z Arias no i jakby nie patrzeć. Ślub za dwa tygodnie. Swojego nie miałam i pewnie nigdy mieć nie będę, ale mogę się tylko domyślać, jaki to jest wielki stres_** westchnęła Sara.

**_Nawet nie masz pojęcia. Wałkuję ten temat od ładnych paru miesięcy i wiem co mówię_** zaśmiała się Kara.

**_Daj mi znać co z nią. Martwię się o nią. Będąc w Seattle nie mogę nic więcej zrobić. Danvers to dobra dziewczyna, tylko czasami robi głupoty i nie potrafi poprosić o pomoc. Jesteśmy w kontakcie Młoda_** skończyła rozmowę Sara i jeszcze chwilę nie wróciła do rozłożonych na biurku papierów. Cały czas zastanawiała się co jeszcze może zrobić dla swojej przyjaciółki.

\----------------------------------------------

      Alex wbiegła na posterunek.. zanim doprowadziła się do porządku po tym co zobaczyła, wiedziała, że polecony przez Sarę adwokat, czekał na nią już dobre pół godziny. Od dzieciństwa uważała, że spóźnienie się na umówione spotkanie, bez wyraźniej przyczyny to nic więcej jak brak szacunku.

**_Brian. Przepraszam. Kompletnie wyleciało mi to z głowy. Nie mam kompletnie nic na swoje wytłumaczenie_** zaczęła nerwowo tłumaczyć się Alex, mężczyźnie uśmiechniętemu jednak mimo wszystko od ucha do ucha.

**_Spokojnie. Dzwoniła Sara. Mówiła, że nie ogarnęłaś terminu. Na szczęście nie mam na dziś zaplanowanych innych spotkań. Po przesłuchaniu zabierzesz mnie na kawę i jesteśmy kwita_** uśmiechnął się szeroko Brian.

**_Nie dziwi mnie to, że Sara powiedziała, że lepszego adwokata tu na miejscu nie znajdę_** odpowiedziała nieco zalotnie Alex. Mężczyzna wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej. Nie krył się z tym, że opinia Alex sprawiła mu przyjemność.

**_Jak na dobrego adwokata przystało, nie traciłem czasu. Udało mi się porozmawiać z paroma osobami. Taśmy z całego zdarzenia zabezpieczyła policja. Nie wiem jaki sędzia je zakwestionuje. Nie chcę być przesadnym optymistą, ale to nie będzie trudna sprawa. Na nagraniach widać jasno i wyraźnie, że pani Arias przekroczyła nadane granice. Dzisiejsze przesłuchanie to tylko formalność. Nie ma się czym denerwować. Zostaw wszystko mi. Sara ostrzegała, że jak coś pójdzie nie po jej myśli, to będę miał kłopoty_** roześmiał się mężczyzna i wskazał ręką Alex kierunek w jakim powinni się udać do sali przesłuchań. Alex uśmiechnęła się. W środku nadal była wściekła, zrozpaczona. Posterunek policji to jednak nie było miejsce na takie uczucia. Musiała wytrzymać na czas przesłuchania. Później mogła zaszyć się w domu.

_Maggie przecież pewnie szybko nie wróci_ pomyślała Alex i wzięła głęboki wdech wchodząc do pokoju, gdzie czekał na nich już inny jak poprzednim razem śledczy.


	117. Chapter 117

**_Albo to kwestia śledczego, albo adwokata, ale ta rozmowa wyglądała zupełnie inaczej jak poprzednia_** powiedziała Alex i spojrzała na Briana z zaciekawieniem.

**_Mam być szczery czy skromny?_** roześmiał się mężczyzna. Alex tylko z rozbawieniem pokręciła głową.

**_Jak obiecałam. Zapraszam na kawę_** odparła po chwili Alex i spojrzała na mężczyznę pytająco.

Rozumiem, że nie mogę odmó.. zaczął Brian, kiedy dosłownie znikąd pojawiła się Kara.

**_Alex! dobrze, że Cię złapałam. Nikt nie potrafił mi powiedzieć, czy przesłuchanie jeszcze trwa_** wtrąciła Kara kompletnie nie zważając na stojącego obok zdziwionego mężczyznę. Alex zaskoczona obecnością siostry, zwróciła się do zdezorientowanego adwokata.

**_Brian. To moja młodsza siostra, Kara Danvers. Musisz wybaczyć jej maniery. Zawsze wtrącała się w rozmowy dorosłych_** zaśmiała się nerwowo Alex. Kara spojrzała z zawstydzeniem na uśmiechniętego Briana.

**_Ee, witam. Przepraszam, że wam przeszkodziłam_** zaczęła nieśmiało młoda Danvers. Mężczyzna poklepał ją po ramieniu i z uśmiechem na twarzy zwrócił się do Alex

**_Sara miała racje. Siostry Danvers są jedyne na świecie. Alex.. myślę, że zostawiam Cię w dobrych rękach. Obiecaną kawę odbiorę w innym terminie. W razie jakichkolwiek pytań, dzwoń. Będziemy w kontakcie. Żegnam urocze panie_** powiedział ostatecznie Brian i na pożegnanie pocałował w dłoń obie kobiety.

**_Skąd Sara bierze takich facetów_** westchnęła rozmarzona Kara, spoglądając na wychodzącego z budynku adwokata.

**_Może zapytaj swojego narzeczonego_** odparła Alex i szturchnęła siostrę w ramię.

**_Prześmieszne_** odpowiedziała lekko zniesmaczona Kara. Podeszła po chwili bliżej do Alex i chwyciła ją za dłoń.

**_Chcesz pogadać? Może pojedziemy do mnie? Zamówimy coś do jedzenia…_** zaczęła kobieta.

**_Kara, dlaczego tu jesteś. Co się stało? Skąd wiesz, że tu jestem.._** spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie Alex.

**_To może Ty mi powiesz co się stało? Alex, dzwoniła do mnie Sara. Martwimy się o Ciebie_** powiedziała z troską Kara. Alex spojrzała na nią. Na jej twarzy malowały się przenikające nawzajem uczucia- gniewu, zaskoczenia, smutku, zrezygnowanie i bólu. Oczy Alex prawie natychmiast wypełniły się łzami. Nie chciała jednak rozkleić się na środku posterunku policji. Przytuliła się mocno do swojej siostry i wyszeptała złamanym głosem

**_Jedźmy do Ciebie, proszę.._ **

\--------------------------------------------------

Kara zaczekała przed swoim autem, zanim samochód Alex zaparkował obok. Już przez szybę widziała, że jej siostra jest na krawędzi płaczu. Alex wysiadła z samochodu i spuściła wzrok na ziemię.

**_Chodźmy do środka, siostra. Mam nasze ulubione lody. Chyba mi nie odmówisz_** zażartowała nieśmiało, chcąc choć na chwilę rozweselić siostrę. Alex pokręciła tylko przecząco głową i objęła Karę swoim ramieniem. Zjadły swoje porcje lodów prawie bez słowa. Kara nie chciała wyciskać z Alex nic na siłę. Cierpliwie czekała, aż jej siostra powie co się wydarzyło, co wzbudziło w niej tyle negatywnych emocji.

Śledziłam ją dzisiaj… wyszeptała nagle Alex i nawet nie spojrzała w kierunku młodszej siostry. Kara przez chwilę zastanawiała się o czym mówi Alex.

**_Kogo śledziłaś? Chyba nie mówisz o Maggie_** stwierdziła ze zwątpieniem.

**_A niby o kim innym. Rozumiem, że uwielbiasz Maggie, ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego jej tak bronisz. Od kiedy tylko Ci powiedziałam, że Maggie chyba kogoś ma, patrzysz na mnie jak na wariatkę_** powiedziała nieco zdenerwowana Alex.

**_Co Ty opowiadasz. Przecież nic takiego nie powiedziałam. Tylko to wszystko… trudno mi po prostu w to uwierzyć. Przecież Maggie nie widzi poza Tobą świata_** odparła Kara.

**_Może kiedyś nie widziała, ale.._** westchnęła głośno Alex i zanim jej siostra zdążyła coś powiedzieć, Alex zaczęła mówić dalej

**_Kara, wiem co widziałam. Teraz Maggie ma zupełnie inny świat i chyba dla mnie nie będzie w nim miejsca. Kiedy dzisiaj śledziłam ją… widziałam jak odjeżdżała gdzieś z jakąś blondynką. To pewnie Nadia, kobieta, która dzwoniła wcześniej. Piękna blondynka trzeba przyznać_** zamyśliła się Alex. Kara otworzyła szerzej oczy. Nie mogła pohamować swojego zaskoczenia. Poniekąd nie chciała chyba dopuścić do siebie tego wszystkiego co mówiła Alex.

**_Siostra, nie pomyśl sobie, że nie jestem po Twojej stronie ale.. przecież ta kobieta wcale nie musi być Maggie kochanką. Przecież obie macie innych znajomych. Może wysuwasz wnioski zbyt pochopnie_** sugerowała nieśmiało Kara.

**_Wczoraj powiedziała mi, że jedzie do biblioteki, bo ma zaległości. Kobieta o imieniu Nadia dzwoni i upewnia się, czy spotkanie jest aktualne, bo dawno z nikim tak nie zaszalała. Kara. Na jakim Ty świecie żyjesz. Za mocno skupiłam się na Arias. Zaniedbałam ją. Pozwoliłam na to, że Maggie znalazła kogoś innego_** mówiła łamiącym się głosem Alex.  

**_Rozmawiałaś z Maggie? zapytałaś ją o tą kobietę_** starała się dowiedzieć Kara.

**_Jasne. Niby jak? Może, hej kochanie, dzwoniła jakaś Nadia. Czy to jest Twoja kochanka? Przepraszam, że pytam, ale w sumie za dwa tygodnie miałyśmy brać ślub i nie wiem czy to aktualne?_** Mówiła Alex nerwowo gestykulując i potrząsając głową. Kara przysunęła się bliżej i przytuliła Alex.

**_Co zamierzasz zrobić? Jutro macie przecież jechać_** do rodziców szepnęła Kara.

**_Pewnie gdybym wiedziała co mam zrobić, nie siedziałabym teraz i nie ryczała jak mały dzieciak_** powiedziała Alex i nie wstrzymywała więcej cisnących się do oczu łez. Szczerze nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Udawać, że nic nie wie i czekać, aż Maggie powie jej w ostatniej chwili, że ślubu nie będzie? Dzielić z nią te dni, które jeszcze zostały? Alex chciała obudzić się z tego koszmaru. Poczuła wibrujący telefon w swojej kieszeni. Odsunęła się od swojej siostry i wyciągnęła telefon. Na ekranie widniała ikona otrzymanego SMSa.

Alex spojrzała ze zdziwieniem. Właśnie dostała SMSa od Maggie. Niepewnym ruchem nacisnęła na ikonę, by odczytać wiadomość. Czuła jak jej serce zaczyna bić coraz szybciej. Już teraz podświadomie bała się tego co może przeczytać.

**_Alex? Wszystko ok? wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczyła ducha_** zaciekawiła się Kara.

**_To SMS od Maggie_** odpowiedziała prawie nieobecna Alex.

**_Co napisała? Jeśli mogę zapytać_** odparła Kara, której ewidentnie zaczęło udzielać się zdenerwowanie starszej siostry. Alex uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i obróciła ekran telefonu w stronę siedzącej obok kobiety.

 

_Kocham Cię moja przyszła żono. Mam niespodziankę.._

**_Widzisz. Może jednak to tylko dziwny zbieg okoliczności. Porozmawiaj z nią dzisiaj wieczorem. Alex, to Maggie, Twoja Maggie. Nie chcę być nudna, ale przecież Wy się tak kochacie. Sama wiesz, że z Maggie jesteś szczęśliwa, a każdy kto Was zna mówi, że Maggie jest zakochana po uszy_** powiedziała spokojnie Kara i pogładziła Alex po ramieniu.

**_Sama nie wiem. Dlaczego kłamała? No i kim jest ta kobieta z którą się dzisiaj spotkała_** mimo wszystko zastanawiała się Alex.

**_Wyjazd do Rodziców da Wam chwilę dla siebie. Wyjaśnicie sobie wszystko. Za niecałe dwa tygodnie będziemy szaleć na waszym weselu, zobaczysz siostra_** powiedziała Kara i jeszcze raz mocno przytuliła się do cicho płaczącej Alex.

 

\----------------------------------------------

Maggie wróciła do domu. Po drodze odebrała jeszcze dopiero co skończone obrączki. Mogłaby się w nie wpatrywać godzinami. Nie miała jednak teraz na to czasu. Kiedy zorientowała się, że Alex nie ma jeszcze w domu postanowiła wykorzystać ten czas i pójść po prysznic. Przynajmniej nie będzie musiała się ukrywać przed Danvers. Szybko wskoczyła pod prysznic. Musiała zmyć z siebie zapach, na który Alex niewątpliwie zwróciłaby uwagę. Krótko po tym jak zdążyła się ponownie ubrać w świeże rzeczy usłyszała otwierające się drzwi frontowe.

**_Alex, Kochanie to Ty?_** krzyknęła z góry. Nie czekając na odpowiedź dodała

**_Spójrz tylko co odebrałam_** krzyknęła i prawie zbiegła po schodach, trzymając w dłoni pudełko z obrączkami. Alex stała na środku salonu. Wyglądała na wyczerpaną. Spojrzała na małe pudełko i uśmiechnęła się. Nie było w niej jednak nawet połowy takiego entuzjazmu jak w Maggie. Sawyer spojrzała na nią badawczo. Ewidentnie było widać, że coś jest nie tak.

**_Hej, skąd ta mina?_** powiedziała Maggie i powoli podeszła do Alex. Czekając na choćby nieme przyzwolenie powoli przytuliła się do niej. W tym momencie musiała zagryźć zęby- na całym swoim ciele czuła jeszcze Nadię…

Alex nie chciała kolejny raz tego dnia płakać. Miała już tego dosyć. Po rozmowie z Karą, kiedy wracała do domu, postanowiła jedną rzecz. Będzie walczyć o Maggie. Łączyło je przecież tak wiele. Obiecała sobie, że nie odpuści, dopóki Maggie nie powie wyraźnie, że z nią zrywa.

**_Jestem zmęczona. Byłam dzisiaj zeznawać. Nie myślałam, że tak będę się tym denerwować_** powiedziała Alex nie odrywając swojego ciała od Maggie. Poczuła nagle, jak odpycha ją Maggie

**_Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś? Przecież mogłam z Tobą pojechać. Nie musisz być w tym wszystkim sama. Myślałam, że to jasne_** powiedziała trochę wzburzona kobieta.

**_Mags, daj spokój. Sama o tym zapomniałam. Dobrze, że zadzwoniła do mnie Sara. Brian to naprawdę świetny adwokat. Mówił, że nie spodziewa się problemów w tej sprawie_** odpowiedziała z nieśmiałym uśmiechem Danvers. Maggie ponownie przytuliła się do swojej narzeczonej.

**_Brian, tak? czyli nie muszę być o niego zazdrosna?_** odparła Maggie, kokietując Danvers, mówiąc jej prosto do ucha. Alex otworzyła szeroko oczy.

_Ty zazdrosna? Może sama powinnam zadać to pytanie. Czy nie powinnam być zazdrosna o Nadię_ pomyślała Alex, ale nie miała odwagi wypowiedzieć tego na głos. W tym momencie poczuła jednak coś zupełnie innego. To nie była już rozpacz i zdenerwowanie. Teraz jej umysł wypełniał się gniewem i zazdrością. _Nie dalej jak parę godzin wcześniej widziała ją na motorze z inną kobietą, a teraz Maggie próbuje z nią flirtować i udaje, że jest zazdrosna o faceta. Kompletnie już nic z tego nie rozumiem_ przeszło przez myśl Alex.

**_Bez obaw. Wiesz przecież jakie jest moje zdanie na temat zdrady. Nie potrafiłabym zrobić tego osobie, którą kocham. Z resztą widziałaś przez co przechodziłam ostatnio z Sam. Nie wyobrażam sobie przeżywać tego kolejny raz_** powiedziała Alex i z ciekawością czekała na reakcję Maggie. Biorąc pod uwagę, że coś, kogoś przed nią ukrywała, nie mogła przecież przejść obok tych słów obojętnie. A jednak. Maggie bez większego zainteresowania ruszyła w kierunku lodówki.

**_Biorąc pod uwagę, że weekend spędzimy u Elizy i Jeremiaha to chyba nie będziemy robić większych zakupów przed wyjazdem co sądzisz?_** rzuciła po chwili spoglądając na zawartość lodówki. Alex stała bez ruchu. Nie mogła pojąć, jak Maggie może być tak spokojna. Może to dlatego, że nie miała świadomości, że Alex wie. Nie wiedziała przecież, że dla Alex imię Nadia nie było już zupełnie obce. Danvers biła się z myślami i szukała w sobie odwagi. Tylko przez moment czuła, że powinna, że może wykrzyczeć na głos, to wszystko co męczy ją od kiedy usłyszała głos tamtej kobiety w telefonie Maggie.

**_Weekend aktualny tak?_** wybąknęła z siebie Alex. To wszystko co zdołała z siebie wydobyć. Maggie zamknęła lodówkę i spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.

**_Stało się coś? Eliza nie dzwoniła do mnie.  Alex chyba nie muszę Ci przypominać, że już tylko niecałe dwa tygodnie do naszego ślubu. Musimy w ten weekend załatwić to wszystko, czego nie udało się zrobić przez internet_** powiedziała Maggie ze zmieszaną miną. Podeszła bliżej do Alex i chwyciła jej dłoń. Pociągnąwszy za sobą stojącą jak posąg kobietę, usiadła na kanapie. Danvers usiadła obok, nie starała się jednak spojrzeć zatroskanej Maggie prosto w oczy. Do momentu, kiedy poczuła na swoim podbródku dłoń kobiety. Sawyer skierowała twarz Alex wprost na siebie.

**_Alex.. co się dzieję. Zachowujesz się ostatnio bynajmniej dziwnie. Chodzi o ślub? Masz jakieś wątpliwości? Porozmawiaj ze mną proszę_** mówiła Sawyer przyciszonym głosem.

**_Daj spokój. Mówiłam już, że jestem zmęczona. Tyle. Dlaczego miałabym mieć wątpliwości? Chcę tego ślubu tak samo jak Ty_** odpowiedziała wymijająco Alex i wstała z kanapy, nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcje Maggie.

Drzwi od łazienki zamknęły się. Maggie siedziała w pustym salonie i zastanawiała się co i kiedy poszło aż tak źle. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to wszystko z Arias przytłoczyło je obie. Nie wiedziała jednak, czy wciąż powinna wszystko zrzucać tylko i wyłącznie na to. Wiedziała, że od Alex nie dowie się już dzisiaj kompletnie nic. Spojrzała na pozostawione na stole pudełko z obrączkami i w pośpiechu założyła buty, wyszła z domu.

Nie było już późno, ale pukanie do drzwi zaskoczyło Karę. Nie spodziewała się gości. Ze zdziwieniem otworzyła drzwi. Gdy zobaczyła kto stał przed nimi zdziwiła się jeszcze bardziej.


	118. Chapter 118

        Nie było już późno, ale pukanie do drzwi zaskoczyło Karę. Nie spodziewała się gości. Ze zdziwieniem otworzyła drzwi. Gdy zobaczyła kto stał przed nimi zdziwiła się jeszcze bardziej.

**_Maggie? Co tu robisz? Byłyśmy umówione?_** Zapytała ze zdziwieniem. Stojąca na zewnątrz kobieta posmutniała słysząc takie przywitanie. Nie spodziewała się takich słów od swojej przyszłej bratowej.

**_Nie. Nie byłyśmy umówione. Chciałam z Tobą porozmawiać o Alex i ślubie. W ostatnim czasie Alex zachowuję się dziwnie, myślałam, że coś wiesz_** powiedziała ze smutkiem Maggie. Kara nie otworzyła szerzej drzwi. Jej mina wyraźnie się zmieniła.

**_Maggie. Porozmawiaj z nią. Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale nie powinnam się w to mieszać. Musicie dogadać się same. Alex to moja siostra i.._** mówiła Kara, kiedy nagle przerwała jej Maggie.

**_Wiesz co? Zapomnij, że tu dzisiaj byłam ok? Rozumiem, chcesz być w porządku w stosunku do swojej siostry. Spoko, nie było rozmowy_** rzuciła wściekła Maggie. Po reakcji Kary, była bowiem teraz pewna, że coś było nie tak.

_Alex nie była pewna ślubu, może nawet nie chciała go wcale_ pomyślała Maggie. Zanim ruszyła przed siebie wyciągnęła telefon i szybko wybrała numer.

**_Hej Nadia. Tak, tak. Już się za Tobą stęskniłam, masz rację. Czy to będzie kłopot, gdybym chciała się z Tobą spotkać dzisiaj raz jeszcze?_** zapytała Maggie i w oczekiwaniu przegryzała swoją dolną wargę.

**_Super. Jesteś niesamowita. Myślę, że powinnam być tak za około godzinę, pasuję? W takim razie do zobaczenia. Tym razem to Tobie zabraknie sił, żeby mi podołać_** powiedziała zaczepnie Maggie i schowała telefon do kieszeni. Spotkanie z Nadią wydawało jej się teraz najlepszą opcją. Miała już dość tego wszystkiego co działo się wokół niej.

\----------------------------------

       Alex zastanawiała się, gdzie podziała się Maggie. Kiedy wróciła bowiem z łazienki, zobaczyła, że została w domu sama. Usiadła przy stole i chwyciła w dłonie pudełko z obrączkami. Były piękne i niepowtarzalne. Były dokładnie takie jak zaprojektowała je Maggie. Alex poczuła jak po jej policzku spływa łza. Powinna się przecież teraz cieszyć. Jedyne co teraz czuła to strach. Coraz bardziej bała się, że Maggie stanie w drzwiach i powie, że już tak dłużej nie może, a wszystkie plany ślubne pozostaną tylko planami. Zastanawiała się gdzie popełniła błąd. Czy zbyt poświęciła się pracy? Bo przecież nie poznała nikogo innego. Alex nie potrafiła uchwycić w swojej pamięci momentu, gdy to wszystko zaczęło się psuć na tyle, że w ich życiu pojawiła się Nadia. Obiecała sobie przecież, że będzie o Maggie walczyć. W tej chwili jednak patrzyła na ich obrączki, myśląc o Nadii czuła się bezsilna.

\--------------------------------

       Maggie wróciła do domu bardzo późno. W całym domu było już ciemno. Światło świeciło się już tylko w sypialni. Miała nadzieję, że Alex będzie już spała. Rano miały ruszać do Rodziców. Biorąc pod uwagę wcześniejsze zachowanie Alex, Maggie nie mogła być jednak pewna czegokolwiek. Powoli wchodziła po schodach. Kolejne spotkanie z Nadią nie było jednak najlepszym pomysłem. Jej całe ciało było obolałe, a na niektórych jej częściach widoczne były ślady pozostawione przez kobietę. Maggie chciała tylko szybko pójść pod prysznic i wślizgnąć się niepostrzeżenie do łóżka. Nie chciała wzbudzać w Alex dziwnych podejrzeń. Nie teraz, kiedy i tak wisiało coś w powietrzu.

       Stojąc pod prysznicem w jej głowie wciąż przewijały się słowa Kary. Młoda Danvers ewidentnie wiedziała coś więcej. Maggie nie mogła jednak mieć jej za złe, że starała się być lojalna wobec swojej siostry. Sawyer wiedziała, że wcześniej czy później ta cała bańka mydlana pęknie. Alex powie jej co ją gryzie. Szkoda tylko, że do ich jakże z tej perspektywy wątpliwego ślubu pozostało tak niewiele czasu.

      Maggie zaciągnęła na siebie jedną ze swoich starych, luźnych koszulek. Miała wrażenie, że drażni ją każdy szew. Jej ciało było wycieńczone. Maggie zawsze myślała, że brak kondycji to nie jej problem. Jak sama jednak widziała, myliła się.

     Powoli odchyliła kołdrę i wślizgnęła się obok wydawałoby się śpiącej Alex. Zgasiła światło i chciała poszukać najbardziej komfortowej dla siebie pozycji, gdy w zupełnym mroku usłyszała

**_Gdzie byłaś tyle czasu. Nie dawałaś znaku życia, martwiłam się_** powiedziała z pretensją w głosie Alex. Maggie korzystając z tego, że Alex jej nie widzi wykrzywiła twarz. Już myślała, że uda jej się uniknąć tego typu rozmów.

**_Nigdzie konkretnie. Jeździłam trochę na motorze. Bez konkretnego celu, tak dla zebrania myśli, przewietrzenia umysłu_** odparła zdawkowo Maggie i w głębi duszy modliła się o to by Alex nie drążyła tematu. Już jakiś czas chciała powiedzieć Alex o Nadii. Nie mogła jednak poradzić sobie z wstydem, jaki towarzyszył jej za każdym razem, gdy wyobrażała sobie tę rozmowę. Nie wiedziała jak zareaguje na to Alex.

**_Zebrać myśli tak? Jakieś wnioski, którymi chciałabyś się ze mną podzielić?_** chrząknęła wymownie Alex.

**_Masz coś konkretnego na myśli Kochanie?_** Sawyer starała się wybadać teren.

**_A powinnam? Co do jutrzejszego wyjazdu. Ja nie dam rady jutro jechać_** wyrzuciła zupełnie niespodziewanie z siebie Alex. Maggie otworzyła szeroko oczy. Jej serce zaczęło walić jak młot.

**_Rozumiem, że jesteś zmęczona. Nie ma problemu. Przecież ja też mogę poprowadzić Kochanie_** starała się zachować resztki zimnej krwi Maggie. Alex głośno westchnęła. Czuła jak pod jej powiekami zbierają się łzy. Gdy siedziała sama w domu właśnie taką podjęła decyzję. Nie pojedzie planować ślubu. Tylko w taki sposób sprawdzi, być może ułatwi Maggie decyzję o tym, że ślub z nią nie jest już jej marzeniem.

**_Nie chodzi o jazdę autem. Muszę jutro być w pracy_** skłamała Alex i czekała na reakcje leżącej obok kobiety. Maggie miała wrażenie jakby ktoś spychał ją w przepaść. Usiadła na łóżku i zaświeciła swoją lampkę stojącą na stoliku nocnym.

**_Alex, przecież rozmawiałyśmy o tym tyle razy. Zapewniałaś, że ten termin jest aktualny. Ślub lada chwila. Co się dzieję?_** pytała nerwowo Maggie. Alex obróciła się do niej plecami. Chciała ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie.

**_Niestety jako ordynator mam zobowiązania. Nic na to nie poradzę. Zadzwonię jutro i odwołam spotkania. Jakoś to ogarniemy. Sama przecież mówiłaś, że nigdy nie marzyłaś o okazałym weselu_** powiedziała bez emocji Alex. Maggie nie była w stanie powstrzymać łez.

**_Zanim Cię poznałam nie marzyłam o wielu rzeczach Alex_** szepnęła Maggie i zgasiła światło. Te słowa utkwiły w sercu Danvers. Widziała ją z inną kobietą. Teraz słysząc te słowa, nie wiedziała już w co powinna wierzyć i czemu, komu ufać.

**_Nic nie odwołuj. Pojadę tam sama. Nie chciałabym rozczarować Elizy_** powiedziała po chwili Maggie i powoli odwróciła się plecami do Alex. W sypialni panowała cisza i napięcie. Żadna z kobiet nie odważyła się zapytać wprost o co tak właściwie chodzi. Nikt nie powiedział na głos, że ten ślub to chyba nie jest teraz najlepszy pomysł.

\-----------------------

        Kiedy Maggie obudziła się rano, łóżko było już puste. Obok było tylko chłodna poduszka i prześcieradło. Alex wyszła już do pracy i nawet się z nią nie pożegnała. Na stoliku zostawiła tylko kartkę, że postara się być cały czas pod telefonem i że przeprasza, że tak wyszło.

         Maggie czytała tę krótką wiadomość trzeci raz. Starała się odpowiedzieć sobie samej na nurtujące ją pytanie _Czy Alex nadal ją kocha i chce tego ślubu?_ Jej ostatnie zachowania wzbudziły bowiem lawinę niepewności. Od pamiętnego dyżuru z Arias, między Maggie a Alex nie było żadnej intymności. Alex była jakaś wycofana, a Maggie nie chciała napierać. Ostatecznie życie erotyczne nie było dla nich najważniejsze. Niewątpliwie, stanowiło dla nich dość istotny element. Maggie nie wiedziała co ma robić. Jedyne co przychodziło jej do głowy to zniknąć na jakiś czas. Może wtedy i ona i Alex będą mogły złapać drugi oddech i porozmawiać ze sobą jak dorośli. Miała masę niewykorzystanego urlopu. Zadzwoniła do Susan i poprosiła ją o wolne nie jak oddziałową, ale jak przyjaciółkę. Susan była nieprzejednana. Chciała wiedzieć co się dzieję i skąd ta decyzja o wolnym. Maggie nie potrafiła kłamać i kręcić. Nie ukrywała, że coś nie gra między nią a Alex. Opowiedziała Susan o odwołanym przez Danvers wyjeździe. I wytłumaczyła po co jej wolne.

**_Maggie. Co Wy wyprawiacie. Nie poznaję Was. Oczywiście jeśli to wolne ma Ci pomóc to nie ma sprawy, tylko.. pogadajcie. Pewnie chodzi o bzdurę. Jak każda przyszła panna młoda i Ty i Alex denerwujecie się przed ślubem. Szkoda czasu na takie nieporozumienia. Ruszaj do Midvalle i nie wracaj bez dopieszczonego najmniejszego szczegółu Waszego pięknego ślubu. Daj mi znać co i jak ok?_** powiedziała zatroskana Susan i rozłączyła połączenie. Maggie odłożył telefon. Z trudem wstała z łóżka. Jej głowa dosłownie pękała od natłoku myśli. Jakby tego było mało, całe jej ciało naznaczone wczoraj przez Nadię wołało o litość.

\-------------------------------

       Kiedy Maggie zgasiła silnik na podjeździe wiedziała, że będzie musiała się grubo tłumaczyć z nieobecności Alex. Sama przecież zapewniała swoją przyszłą teściową, że zarówno ona jak i jej córka podchodzą to tematu ślubu bardzo poważnie. Puste siedzenie obok mówiło jednak coś zupełnie innego.

       Maggie wyciągnęła z bagażnika swoją torbę i z ciężkim sercem ruszyła w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Drzwi otworzyły się już po pierwszym dzwonku. Zupełnie jakby Eliza stała za drzwiami i czekała, żeby je otworzyć.

**_Witaj Kochanie. Nie mogłam się już Was doczekać_** niemal wykrzyczała z radości Eliza i przytuliła się do Maggie. Po chwili rozejrzała się wokół i z pytaniem w oczach spojrzała na Maggie.

**_Jesteś sama? Gdzie Alex? Stało się coś?_** zapytała niepewnie kobieta. Maggie czuła jak coraz większy ciężar ktoś kładzie na jej piersi.

**_Co tu dużo mówić. Alex Danvers ordynator kardiochirurgii nie ma czasu na własny ślub_** próbowała zażartować Maggie. Czuła, że to jedyny sposób, żeby jakoś przebrnąć przez to wszystko. Eliza spojrzała na nią i przez chwilę chyba naprawdę myślała, że Maggie żartuje.

**_Ty mówisz, serio? Jak to jej nie ma.. a wszystkie spotkania? kwiaty i jedzenie_** zaczęła wymieniać nerwowo kobieta.

**_Hej, Eliza. Spokojnie. Większość z tych spotkań to tylko potwierdzenie. No i nie muszę chyba przypominać, że jestem ja. Znam zdanie Alex i dzisiaj dopniemy to wszystko do końca ok? To nie jest powód do nerwów_** próbowała załagodzić wszystko Maggie.

**_Coś mi się wydaję, że zaraz przed ślubem moja córka dostanie pierwszy raz w swoim życiu lanie. Mam nadzieję, że miała bardzo, ale to bardzo konkretny powód, żeby jej tu dzisiaj nie było_** powiedziała Eliza nie kryjąc swojego rozczarowania i weszła z Maggie do środka. Sawyer głośno westchnęła, słysząc słowa Elizy. Sama chciała wiedzieć jaki powód tak naprawdę miała Alex.

\------------------------------------------

        Alex siedziała w swoim gabinecie i bezcelowo przekładała kolejne strony w leżącej przed nią dokumentacji. Miała świadomość, że kompletnie nie potrafi się skupić. Jedyne o czym teraz myślała, to jej wczorajsza rozmowa z Maggie i to jak zostawiła ją dzisiaj rano samą. To nie były łatwe decyzje. Miała jednak nadzieję, że pozwolą im rozwiązać niektóre sprawy.

_Może jeśli Maggie przez cały weekend będzie zajmować się tylko i wyłącznie organizacją ich ślubu to ostatecznie zdecyduje czy tego ślubu chce. Może gdy prosiła mnie o rękę, nie przemyślała tego wszystkiego, a teraz nie wie jak się z tego wycofać_ myślała Alex. Na odgłos pukania do drzwi, prawie poskoczyła do góry. W drzwiach stała Susan. Gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi pokręciła głową i powiedziała

**_Maggie nie kłamała. Zamiast z nią w Midvalle siedzisz w robocie? Co się z Wami do chole** stało?_ **

       Alex spojrzała na nią i spuściła wzrok na biurko.

**_Maggie chyba kogoś ma. Nie chciałam jechać, myślałam, że może sama też się wycofa. Chyba nie pobawisz się na naszym ślubie kochana_** głośno westchnęła Alex i schowała swoją twarz w dłonie. Susan usiadła przy biurku. Chwyciła Alex za rękę i z niespotykanym spokojem powiedziała

**_Na tym świecie jest niewiele rzeczy, których jestem pewna. A jednak jedną z nich jest to, że nie potraficie bez siebie żyć. Cokolwiek się między Wami teraz dzieje.. jestem przekonana, że to jakaś bzdura. Maggie dzwoniła do mnie. Martwiła się Twoim zachowaniem. Mówiła, że chyba masz wątpliwości i dlatego.. Alex? Rozmawiałaś z nią dzisiaj?_** Alex pokręciła głową.

**_Wyszłam z domu zanim ona wstała. Zostawiłam tylko kartkę jak jakiś szczeniak. Susan. Widziałam ją z inną kobietą. Maggie znikała ostatnio. Kiedy pytałam gdzie była, wciskała mi jakiś kit nic więcej. Nie miałam dzisiaj odwagi, żeby z nią porozmawiać. Zapytać co dalej z nami. Nie rozumiem tylko po co brnie dalej w te przygotowania do ślubu skoro kogoś ma_** powiedziała Alex i widać było jak stara się powstrzymać łzy.

**_Po kolei. O jakiej Ty mówisz kobiecie. Maggie może o Tobie mówić przez cały dzień i noc. Zapytaj każdego z kim pracuję. Ostatnio prawie kłóciła się z pielęgniarką epidemiologiczną, bo ta kazała jej w pracy zdejmować pierścionek zaręczynowy. Alex.. to wszystko nie trzyma się kupy. Gdzie widziałaś Maggie z tą kobietą? Masz pewność, że to nie była tylko jakaś znajoma? Chyba nie muszę Ci przypominać sytuacji, kiedy już raz osądziłaś Maggie bez rozmowy z nią? Alex? Słyszysz co mówię do Ciebie?_** Susan spojrzała na Alex i czekała na to co usłyszy.

**_Widziałam jak jechały gdzieś razem motorem. Ona dzwoniła do Maggie i mówiła, że nie może się doczekać spotkania_** powiedziała ze wściekłością Alex prosto w twarz Susan. W gabinecie rozległ się śmiech Vasqez. Alex patrzyła na nią nie rozumiejąc co to wszystko znaczy.

**_Dla Ciebie to takie zabawne? Może lepiej wyjdź, jeśli masz sobie ze mnie żartować_** powiedziała już rozwścieczona Alex.  Susan nawet nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

**_Droga doktor Danvers. Masz rację. Śmieszy mnie to. Bo jeśli dla Ciebie to co mówisz świadczy o zdradzie to pozostaje mi się już tylko śmiać. Spotkałaś kobietę, która za Tobą szaleje i pragnie zostać Twoją żoną. To wszystko dajesz pod wątpliwość, bo Maggie jechała z kimś na motorze? Zastanów się nad sobą i lepiej działaj, póki nie będzie za późno_** powiedziała oschle Susan i wyszła z gabinetu. Na korytarzu ku swojemu zaskoczeniu spotkała Karę.

**_Hej Danvers. Zabłądziłaś? Co tu robisz w weekend?_** zagadała ją z uśmiechem kobieta.

**_Hej Susan. Szukam Alex. Jest u siebie? Dzwoniła mama. Jest wściekła. Podobno Alex nie przyjechała z Maggie. Dawno nie słyszałam jej takiej_** skrzywiła się Kara na samą myśl o wcześniejszej rozmowie z Elizą.

**_Hm, może Eliza powinna tu przyjechać i zrobić z Alex porządek. Chyba przydałby się jej porządny wstrząs. Naprawdę uwielbiam Twoją siostrę, ale jak widzę co teraz wyprawia, to mam ochotę sama tu przywieźć Waszą mamę_** odpowiedziała Susan i z nieśmiałym uśmiechem ruszyła w kierunku windy. Kiedy Kara zapukała do drzwi i nie czekając na pozwolenie weszła do środka, Alex nawet nie spojrzała kto wchodzi

**_Odwal się. Pośmiałaś się już? Zostaw mnie już w spokoju Su.._** w tym momencie Alex przestała krzyczeć. Spojrzała bowiem i zorientowała się, że to nie Susan tylko wystraszona jej krzykiem Kara.

**_Hej.. przepraszam. Myślałam, że to ktoś inny. Stało się coś?_** powiedziała łagodnym głosem Alex i wskazała jej miejsce na kanapie.

**_Nie wiem czym Cię tak rozzłościła Susan, ale to tylko ja. Jestem tu, bo dzwoniła mama. Maggie jest sama w Midvalle. Mówiła, że musiałaś być w pracy. Mama jest wściekła. Kazała mi zobaczyć co takiego ważnego zatrzymało Cię w pracy, że nie możesz poświęcić dnia na planowanie ślubu. Siostra co jest? Rozmawiałaś z nią? Maggie chciała ze mną rozmawiać, ale…_** mówiła Kara.

**_Jak to chciała z Tobą rozmawiać. Kiedy? Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałaś? Co Ci powiedziała?_** Alex zarzuciła siostrę pytaniami.

**_Alex zwolnij. Chciała pogadać o Tobie i ślubie, ale.. ja.. ja nie chciałam się mieszać. Nie wiem dokładnie co chciała mi powiedzieć. Mówiła tylko, że ostatnio zachowujesz się dziwnie.._** powiedziała Kara.

**_Już nie wiem o co tu chodzi. Dlaczego chciała rozmawiać z Tobą, a nie ze mną. To nie Tobie powinna się przyznać.._** zastanawiała się na głos Alex.

**_Może dlatego, że sama nie wie co się z Tobą dzieje? Alex przykro mi to mówić, ale zatraciłaś się w tej całej historii o zdradzie. Nawet nie starałaś się porozmawiać z Maggie, tylko czekasz aż to się wszystko rozwali. Nie poznaję Cię. Nie tak zachowuje się Alex Danvers, kiedy jej na czymś zależy. No i jeśli twierdzisz, że Maggie Cię zdradza, to co z nią nadal robisz? Przecież nigdy nie tolerowałaś zdrady. Wiesz co? Susan ma rację. Ty chyba potrzebujesz wstrząsu_** westchnęła zrezygnowana Kara patrząc na swoją siostrę.

**_Tak czy siak. Zadzwoń do mamy. A przede wszystkim zadzwoń do Maggie_** powiedziała Kara i powoli otworzyła drzwi gabinetu. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na Alex i wyszła.

        Alex odsunęła od siebie wszystkie papiery. Wyciągnęła telefon i przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy zadzwonić do mamy. Z wściekłością chwyciła telefon. Zdjęła z siebie kitel i postanowiła wrócić do domu. Musiała odciąć się od tego wszystkiego. Dać sobie chwilę, by poukładać sobie wszystko na nowo w głowie.


	119. Chapter 119

Kiedy dotarła do domu był już wieczór. Maggie zabrała auto, więc Alex pozostała komunikacja miejska. Przez te wszystkie miesiące, Maggie wciąż odwlekała zakup drugiego samochodu. Alex weszła do środka. Wiedziała, że nie będzie czekać na nią nikt. To będzie wieczór- ona sama i pusty dom, pachnący Maggie. Każdy kąt był nią wypełniony. Alex zdjęła buty, podeszła do lodówki i wyciągnęła karton soku. Napiła się prosto z kartonu. Leniwym krokiem weszła na górę do ich wspólnej sypialni. Tej samej, gdzie jeszcze rano zostawiła śpiącą Maggie. Usiadła na łóżku i zobaczyła na swoim stoliku odręcznie napisaną kartkę.

 

_Zostało 10 dni. Razem z Elizą dopilnuję wszystkiego. Od Ciebie zależy, czy za 10 dni będziesz nadal chciała zostać moją żoną. Nie wracam do domu.. potrzebujesz trochę czasu. Nie martw się o mnie.._

_Kocham Cię_

 

Alex patrzyła na kartkę i miała wrażenie, jakby nie mogła odczytać ani jednego słowa. Jakby wszystko napisane było w innym, niezrozumiałym dla niej języku.

**_Nie wracam do domu?_** przeczytała na głos kolejny raz. W głowie powtórzyła to chyba z tysiąc razy. Chwyciła telefon i automatycznie wybrała numer Maggie. Po paru sygnałach usłyszała nagranie poczty głosowej. Po chwili dzwoniła kolejny raz. I tym razem, Maggie nie odebrała. Zaczęła nerwowo chodzić od ściany do ściany.

\----------------------------

**_Nie wierzę, że tak szybko nam wszystko poszło. Miałaś rację. Większość to faktycznie potwierdzenia wcześniejszych ustaleń Kochanie_** powiedziała Eliza popijając z Maggie wino na tarasie. Maggie uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Przez cały dzień musiała walczyć sama ze sobą, żeby się nie rozkleić. Nie pęknąć. Te wszystkie przygotowania. Chciała tego wszystkiego z Alex. Została z tym jednak sama. Wiedziała co napisała na kartce do Alex. Za każdym razem, gdy podpisywała z kimś umowę już na konkretną rzecz, zastanawiała się, czy za 10 dni cała ta magiczna ceremonia odbędzie się. Kiedy zamykała oczy widziała oczami wyobraźni siebie i Alex. Obie idące boso po piasku. Wszędzie kwiaty i małe latarenki. W oddali zachód słońca i szum fal.  Wokół nich wszyscy bliscy, znajomi i one. Tylko one, wpatrzone w siebie. Szczęśliwe, uśmiechnięte i bez pamięci zakochane. Maggie otworzyła oczy i wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk telefonu. Była pewna, że Alex znalazła już jej wiadomość. Nie zamierzała jednak odbierać. Chciała dać Alex czas i spokój.

**_Maggie, Kochanie. Nie odbierzesz? Ktoś cały czas do Ciebie dzwoni_** powiedziała zdziwiona Eliza.

**_To nic takiego. Po takim dniu jak dzisiaj należy mi się cisza i spokój_** powiedziała z uśmiechem Maggie i wyłączyła całkowicie swój telefon. Eliza zaśmiała się z nią i wzniosła swój kieliszek w górę.

**_Święta racja. Musisz tego nauczyć swojego przyszłego teścia, a przede wszystkim swoją przyszłą żonę_** zachichotała Eliza.

**_No właśnie. Widzę, że moja córka nawet nie ma zamiaru do mnie zadzwonić_** westchnęła kobieta i wstała by chwycić swój telefon.

**_Eliza? Jeśli Alex będzie o mnie pytać, powiedź, że jestem na spacerze ok? I tak jak wcześniej prosiłam. Nie mów jej proszę, że zostaję u Was parę dni ok?_** powiedziała cicho Maggie i spojrzała na Elizę, która podeszłą do niej i pogłaskała ją po ramieniu.

**_Nie martw się skarbie. Zobaczysz wszystko będzie ok. Alex czasami zachowuje się jak dzieciak. Daj jej tylko czas. Zobaczysz proszę, czy pieczeń jest już gotowa? I jeśli mogę Cię prosić- zrób coś z Jeremiaha. Jeśli za chwilę nie wyjdzie z gabinetu i nie przyjdzie do nas to oszaleję. Możesz mu to powtórzyć_** powiedziała udawanym groźnym tonem kobieta i przytuliła do siebie Maggie.

Sawyer zapukała delikatnie wchodząc do gabinetu.

**_Jeremiaha? Nie chcę nic mówić, ale jeśli wierzyć słowom Elizy, to jeśli za chwilę nie przyjdziesz na kolację, to chyba czekają Cię kłopoty_** powiedziała rozbawiona Maggie.

**_Daj spokój siadaj. Eliza zawsze mi grozi i jakoś do tej pory uchodzę z życiem. Lepiej powiedź mi jak przygotowania. Macie już wszystko?_** zapytał pełen entuzjazmu mężczyzna. Maggie usiadła na krześle obok. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i pokiwała twierdząco głową.

**_Załatwiłyśmy wszystko. Zostało tylko odliczać dni i trzymać kciuki za pogodę, bo reszta jest pod kontrolą_** powiedziała pewnym tonem. Jeremaha spojrzał na nią badawczo, pogładził ją po ramieniu i głośno westchnął

**_Nie sądzisz, że gdyby wszystko było pod kontrolą, to byłabyś tu dzisiaj z Alex? Moja córka to perfekcjonistka i pewnie dogląda oddziału jak tylko może, ale wiem też, że rodzina zawsze była dla niej najważniejsza. To nie jest przypadek, że jej tu dzisiaj nie ma prawda?_** zapytał mężczyzna spoglądając jej prosto w oczy. Maggie wiedziała, że nie potrafi już dłużej udawać, że wszystko jest ok i uśmiechać się do wszystkich.

**_Jeśli mam być szczera to chyba nic nie jest pod kontrolą. Te parę ostatnich dni Alex zachowywała się dziwnie. Tak jakby zastanawiała się poważnie nad tym ślubem. Nie potrafiłyśmy ze sobą rozmawiać_** powiedziała Maggie wstrzymując łzy. Mężczyzna przytulił ją delikatnie.

**_Znam moją córkę i pewnie właśnie teraz bije się w pierś, że jej tu nie ma. Ślub to wielkie wydarzenie. Alex zawsze gubiła się, kiedy dopadał ją duży stres. Poza salą operacyjną to czasami mały bezbronny dzieciak. Zostaniesz u nas te parę dni. Jestem przekonany, że się dogadacie_** powiedział troskliwym głosem Jeremiaha. Maggie tylko pokiwała głową i przytuliła się do niego mocniej.

**_A teraz pozwól proszę, że pokaże Ci nad czym teraz pracuję. To tylko chwilka. Później biegniemy na kolację co Ty na to?_** próbował ją rozweselić mężczyzna. Maggie uśmiechnęła się i usiadła tak, by zobaczyć z bliska szkice i równania rozłożone na całym wielkim biurku.

\----------------------------------

Alex chodziła po domu dosłownie jak lew, zamknięty w klatce. Nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Za każdym razem, kiedy starała się dodzwonić do Maggie nic z tego nie wychodziło. Maggie wiedziała, że Alex coś gryzie.

_Może skoro chce dać mi czas, to może wszyscy mają rację. Może nie jest tak źle jak myślę. Gdyby przecież kogoś miała i chciała się rozstać to chyba powiedziałaby mi to, a nie załatwiała kwiaty na nasz ślub i nie dawałaby mi miejsca, czasu dla mnie_ to jedyna myśl jaka kołatała jej w głowie coraz głośniej. Telefon Alex zaczął dzwonić. Kobieta dosłownie rzuciła się na niego. Szybko spojrzała kto dzwoni. Mina Alex mówiła jednak wszystko. To nie była jej Maggie.

**_Hej mamo. Postanowiłaś jeszcze osobiście postawić mnie do pionu? Kara już u mnie była_** powiedziała Alex, gdy tylko odebrała telefon.

**_Jeśli mówisz o tym tak lekko to chyba faktycznie powinnam tam przyjechać i przemówić Ci do rozsądku. Co Ty wyprawiasz? Mogę się dowiedzieć?_** mówiła podniesionym nieco głosem Eliza.

**_Daj spokój mamo. Jestem dorosła i wiem.._** zaczęła Alex oburzonym tonem. Nie przywykła, że jej rodzice ingerują wyraźnie w jej życie.

**_Nawet nie zaczynaj tej gadki. Posłuchaj mnie kochanie. Nie wiem co dzieje się między Tobą a Maggie, ale ogarnij się, póki nie będzie za późno. Tak nie zachowują się osoby, które za 10 dni mają brać ślub. Dostałaś od losu wspaniały prezent. Maggie skoczyłaby za Tobą w ogień. Jeśli cokolwiek się między Wami zmieniło.. Alex. Maggie nie zasługuje na to. I nie muszę chyba Ci przypominać, że nie tak Cię wychowałam_** westchnęła zrezygnowana Eliza.

**_Więc to tak? Uważasz, że to moja wina? To powinna być sprawa tylko między mną a Maggie, ale skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to może zapytaj ją o jej nową znajomą! Pewnie będzie zaskoczona, że wiem o niej i tej całej Nadii_** wykrzyczała Alex i przyłożyła dłoń do swoich ust by powstrzymać płacz. Zapadła cisza. Obie kobiety przez chwile milczały i musiały do siebie dojść po tym co zostało powiedziane.

**_Alex, o czym Ty mówisz. Czy Ty sugerujesz, że Maggie kogoś ma?_** powiedziała drżącym głosem Eliza.

**_Zapomnij, że to powiedziałam. To są nasze sprawy i nie chciałabym.._** Alex przerwała na dźwięk pukania do drzwi. Ktoś stał na werandzie i czekał przed drzwiami.

**_Ktoś puka do drzwi. Muszę kończyć_** powiedziała szybko Alex i zakończyła połączenie. Razem z Maggie nie miały w okolicy zbyt wielu znajomych. Był już wieczór, więc Alex zaczęła zastanawiać się kto to może być. Podeszła wolnym krokiem do drzwi i otworzyła je. Zamarła w momencie, gdy zobaczyła kto na nią czekał

**_Zastałam może Maggie?_** zapytała z promiennym uśmiechem na ustach znajomo wyglądająca blondynka.

**_Przepraszam, gdzie moje maniery. Nazywam się Nadia. Czy zastałam Maggie w domu?_** poprawiła się kobieta. Alex czuła, że jej mózg dosłownie przestał działać, serce wali jak młot. Spodziewałaby się każdego, ale nie Nadii. Kobiety z którą widziała Maggie na motorze. Kobiety, która ukradła jej szczęście dosłownie sprzed nosa. Kobiety, która miała czelność przyjść do ich jeszcze wspólnego domu.

**_Gdzie Twoje maniery? Nie sądziłam, że można być tak bezczelnym_** wycedziła przez zęby zdenerwowana Alex. Nadia ze zdziwienia otworzyła szeroko oczy. Kompletnie nie rozumiała zdenerwowania Danvers.

**_Niech pani wybaczy ale…_** wydukała zdezorientowana Nadia.

**_Powiedz mi, jakim prawem tu przychodzisz. Chciałaś zobaczyć jak wyglądam, czy o co chodzi_** zaczęła mówić coraz głośniej wściekła Alex.

**_Maggie zostawiła u mnie swoje rzeczy, musiała o nich zapomnieć ostatnim razem i chciałam…_** próbowała wytłumaczyć przerażona kobieta. Alex przeczesała dłonią swoje włosy. W myślach chciała dosłownie udusić stojącą na progu blondynkę.

_Jakim podłym człowiekiem trzeba być, żeby przychodzić tu i mówić otwarcie o tym, że Maggie zapomniała od niej rzeczy_ pomyślała rozwścieczona Alex i z nerwów zacisnęła pięści.

**_Lepiej wynoś się stąd zanim przestanę nad sobą panować. I jeszcze jedno. Kocham Maggie! Nie pozwolę byś to wszystko zniszczyła!_** wykrzyczała Alex i dosłownie zatrzasnęła drzwi przed nosem zatrwożonej kobiety. Dłonie Danvers drżały. Roznosił ją gniew. Czuła, że musi coś zniszczyć. W domu rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Alex nie potrafiła, wręcz nie mogła już dłużej dusić tego wszystkiego w sobie. Jak w przeciągu paru dni mogło zmienić się tak jej życie. Za 10 dni miała brać ślub z miłością swojego życia, a nie rozbijać lampę o podłogę, bo właśnie rozmawiała z kochanką Maggie. Alex zaczęła wrzeszczeć. Tylko tak mogła jakoś sobie z tym poradzić.


	120. Chapter 120

Głośne walenie do drzwi. To coś, co przebiło się przez jej krzyki. Głośne równe uderzanie pięścią w drzwi. Alex poczerwieniała ze złości jeszcze bardziej. Ruszyła w kierunku drzwi i szarpnęła za klamkę

**_Ty zdzir** wynoś się! nie chcę Cię tu już nigdy więcej widzieć! Rozumiesz!_** krzyczała Alex bez opamiętania. Chyba nie pamięta, żeby była tak wściekła kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Alex nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy niepozornie wyglądająca blondynka pociągnęła ją za rękę. Obróciła tyłem do siebie i całym ciałem przyparła ją do ściany domu. Danvers była tak oszołomiona, że nie zdążyła w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować. Z jej ust wyrwało się tylko

**_Co Ty do cholery robisz.._ **

**_Nazywasz się Alex, prawda?_** powiedziała pewnym tonem kobieta. Danvers tylko pokiwała twierdząco głową.

**_Słuchaj, nie wiem o co Ci chodzi, ale najwyraźniej mnie z kimś mylisz_** powiedziała Nadia, nie zmniejszając ani trochę siły z jaką napierała na Alex.

**_Ciekawe. Jesteś Nadia tak? Maggie koch…_** zaczęła mówić z nienawiścią Alex, starając się wyswobodzić z chwytu blondynki.

**_Maggie trener osobisty. Zgadza się. To ja.._** wtrąciła kobieta. Alex przestała się wyrywać. Jej ciało stało się sztywne. Powoli odwróciła głowę, by spojrzeć na stojącą za nią kobietą.

**_Maggie kto?_** wybełkotała zszokowana Alex. Nadia natychmiast zwolniła ucisk i zrobiła krok w tył. Alex obróciła się powoli do niej i zaczęła pocierać swój nadgarstek z bólu.

**_Nazywam się Nadia i jestem trenerem osobistym Maggie Sawyer. Miło Cię poznać Alex, chociaż z ciągłych opowiadań Maggie, jej narzeczona wydawała mi się być bardziej przyjazna_** zaśmiała się nerwowo kobieta i wyciągnęła dłoń na przywitanie.

\-----------------------------

Eliza poczuła, że oddycha się jej coraz ciężej. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na telefon, który trzymała w swojej dłoni i z niedowierzaniem kręciła przecząco głową.

_Jak to możliwe? Przecież Maggie dziś promieniała, gdy załatwiałyśmy resztę formalności_ pomyślała szybko kobieta. Eliza kochała Alex najmocniej na świecie. Była przecież jej mamą. Stojąc na tarasie patrzyła teraz prosto w morze i zastanawiała się co może zrobić. Jak pomóc swojej córce. Co zrobić z Maggie, która była teraz w pokoju obok.

**_Kochanie już jesteśmy. Możemy siadać do kolacji_** powiedział Jeremiaha i przytulił się do pleców swojej żony. W tym czasie Maggie wyciągała pieczeń z piekarnika. Eliza wystraszyła się na dotyk mężczyzny. Była zbyt pochłonięta swoimi myślami. Jeremiaha obrócił ją i spojrzał prosto w oczy.

**_Eli, znam ten wzrok. Co się stało? Coś z dziewczynami? Z kim rozmawiałaś przez telefon?_** zapytał zatroskany mężczyzna i delikatnie gładził jej ramiona. Kobieta przez chwilę zastanawiała się jak najlepiej ubrać w słowa to, co usłyszała od Alex.

**_Chodzi o Alex. Właściwie o Alex i Maggie. Między nimi.._** wypowiedź Elizy przerwał jej mąż.

**_Nie dzieję się dobrze. Też to zauważyłem. Próbowałem nawet porozmawiać teraz o tym z Maggie_** westchnął zatroskany Jeremiaha. Eliza spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. To nie był dobry znak, że nawet jej mąż zorientował się, że coś nie gra.

**_Powiedziała Ci coś?_** zapytała natychmiast.

**_Tylko, że Alex chyba ma wątpliwości i dlatego Maggie chce jej dać trochę czasu, nic poza tym. Powiem szczerze, że byłem w szoku, kiedy zobaczyłem Maggie samą. Alex na samą myśl o tym ślubie podskakiwała z radości. Aż dziwne, że odpuściła sobie te przygotowania. Może powinnaś z nią porozmawiać Kochanie_** zaproponował ostatecznie ojciec Alex.

**_Właśnie rozmawiałam z Alex. Czy Maggie mówiła tylko o tym, że to Alex ma wątpliwości? Może wspomniała o kimś jeszcze?_** zapytała niepewnie Eliza.

**_O kimś jeszcze? Co masz na myśli. Możesz wyrażać się jaśniej Kochanie?_** próbował mówić spokojnie Jeremiaha.

**_Alex była bardzo wzburzona. Prosiłam, żeby zastanowiła się nad tym co robi. Zasugerowałam, że Maggie nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie. Kochanie, Alex wspomniała o jakiejś Nadii czy jakoś tak. Krzyczała, że Maggie pewnie nawet się nie domyśla, że ona o nich wie. Zaraz później się rozłączyła. Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Maggie nie dała dzisiaj po sobie nic poznać. Z resztą po co miałaby brnąć w ten ślub, gdyby miała kogoś innego_** powiedziała Eliza i przytuliła się do swojego męża.

**_Teraz to już chyba nie jest tylko ich sprawa. Za parę dni mają się tu zjawić nasi najbliżsi. Może powinniśmy zapytać Maggie wprost?_** powiedział spokojnie Jeremiaha. Eliza nie zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć. Na tarasie stała bowiem Maggie.

**_O co chcecie mnie zapytać? Mogę dowiedzieć się o co tu chodzi?_** powiedziała zdenerwowana i spłoszona Maggie. Rodzice Alex spojrzeli na siebie z zakłopotaniem. Pewnie nikt nie chciałby się postawić na ich miejscu.

**_Maggie, rozmawiałam z Alex. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to są wasze prywatne sprawy, ale.. zastanawiamy się z Jeremiaha czy do tego ślubu dojdzie_** po tych słowach było widać jak bardzo posmutniała Maggie. Jej dłonie lekko zadrżały. Skrzyżowała swoje ramiona i zaczęła gładzić je tak jakby było jej strasznie zimno.

**_Alex tak powiedziała? Że może nie być ślubu?_** Zapytała ledwie słyszalnym głosem Sawyer. Po chwili usiadła na fotelu stojącym na tarasie. Czuła, że jej nogi stają się tak słabe, że za chwilę upadnie. Jej wzrok stał się nieobecny. Rodzice Alex spojrzeli na nią z troską i ponownie na siebie. Eliza skinęła głową dając mężowi znać, że się tym zajmie. Podeszła do Maggie, a Jeremiaha wszedł do domu. Eliza kucnęła przy Maggie, która skrywała teraz twarz w swoich dłoniach.

**_Myślałam, że to tylko chwilowe zwątpienie, że jak dam jej czas to poradzimy sobie z tym. Tyle się wydarzyło, ale…_** mówiła Maggie starając się nie szlochać na głos. Mama Alex przytuliła Maggie.

**_Kochanie. Proszę Cię, żebyś była ze mną szczera. Co się między Wami wydarzyło. Alex nie wspominała o wątpliwościach, ale…_** Eliza wstrzymała na chwilę głos. Ciężko było jej to chociażby wypowiedzieć.

**_Ale… Co powiedziała Alex? Ona mnie już nie kocha prawda?_** spytała wprost Maggie drżącym głosem. Po tych słowach nie czekając na odpowiedź na swoje pytanie dosłownie zalała się łzami. Nie zwracała nawet uwagi w jak mało komfortowej sytuacji się teraz znalazła. Siedzi na tarasie swoich niedoszłych teściów i to od nich dowiaduje się, że jej marzenia pozostaną tylko marzeniami. Kolejny raz okazała się być niewystarczająca. Myślała, że z Alex wszystko będzie inaczej.

Eliza zacisnęła zęby. Widząc reakcję Maggie tym trudniej było jej powtórzyć słowa swojej córki. Odsunęła się od Maggie tak, by móc spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy. Wzięła głęboki wdech.

**_Nie rozumiem po co załatwiałyśmy dzisiaj to wszystko. Maggie, Alex wie, że kogoś masz_** te słowa wybrzmiały na głos. Zapanowała kompletna cisza. W oczach Elizy zebrały się łzy. To była jedna z najgorszych rozmów w całym jej dotychczasowym życiu. Maggie aż się wzdrygnęła. Wytarła łzy z policzków i jakby była w jakimś amok wstała z fotela.

**_Eliza? Co Ty wygadujesz? Sugerujesz, że zdradzam Alex?_** oburzyła się momentalnie Sawyer. Odwróciła się tyłem do kobiety i przeczesała dłońmi swoje włosy.

**_Alex wspomniała mi o Nadii, tylko tyle wiem i chyba tyle powinnam wiedzieć_** powiedziała Eliza. Tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, jak powinna się teraz zachować. Alex była jej córką. Maggie prawie jej rodziną. Sprawa była jednak bardzo intymna. Nie przywykła do tego, by tak ingerować w życie swoich dzieci.

Sawyer obróciła się do niej przodem. Spojrzała na nią jakby trawił ją wielki ból.

**_O Nadii? Alex wie o Nadii?_** powiedziała w sumie sama do siebie. Eliza posmutniała. Zdziwienie Maggie świadczyło tylko o tym, że ktoś taki był i ewidentnie miał pozostać tajemnicą.

Sawyer zaczęła się śmiać. Panicznie, histerycznie wręcz. Eliza patrzyła na nią i nie wiedziała jak powinna zareagować. Nie była to przecież normalna reakcja kogoś, kto właśnie został złapany na zdradzie, na parę dni przed ślubem.

**_Nadia jest.. to mój trener osobisty. Po tym napadzie na mnie, zaczęłam mieć ataki paniki. Nie były jakieś częste, ale potrafiły mi zdezorganizować wszystko. Nie chciałam się przyznać Alex. Ona zawsze twierdzi, że jestem taka silna. Nie chciałam, żeby myślała o mnie inaczej. Nie chciałam, żeby myślała, że na nią nie zasługuję. Razem z Nadią mam treningi zarówno siłowe jak i pomaga mi radzić sobie z moimi lękami. To profesjonalny trener. Spędzam z nią trochę czasu, ale nic nas nie łączy. Nadia to szczęśliwa mężatka. Nie wiem jak Alex dowiedziała się o niej, ale Nadia nie jest moją kochanką. Kocham Alex jak nikogo na świecie. Nie potrafiłabym jej zdradzić i to jeszcze na parę dni przed ślubem_** mówiła kompletnie zapłakana Maggie. Eliza dosłownie usiadła. Miała minę, jakby zawalił jej się świat. Jej córka siedziała gdzieś tam sama i była przekonana, że miłość jej życia ją zdradza. Kiedy prawda była zupełnie inna.


	121. Chapter 121

Alex stała jak wryta. Chyba dawno nie czuła się tak głupio i nie było jej tak wstyd jak teraz. Stała przecież naprzeciw kobiety, wobec której nie przebierała w słowach. To w niej upatrywała swoje całe nieszczęście.

 ** _Przepraszam, ale nie wiem jak powinnam Cię przeprosić. Myślałam, że Ty i Maggie.._** wybełkotała nieśmiało Alex. Nadia spojrzała na nią badawczo.

 ** _Ty naprawdę myślisz, że Maggie mogłaby Cię zdradzić? Przez cały czas opowiada tylko o Tobie. Muszę przyznać, że powoli to nawet denerwujące_** zaśmiała się pod nosem kobieta. Alex uśmiechnęła się na te słowa.

 ** _Jeśli mogę zapytać. Skąd wiesz o mnie? Maggie chciała wszystko zachować w tajemnicy. Nie chciała, żebyś myślała, że jest słaba, że na Ciebie nie zasługuje_** zapytała bez ogródek Nadia. Alex zmieszała się na to pytanie. Prawda bowiem nie świadczyła o niej najlepiej.

 ** _Zanim całkowicie stracę w Twoich oczach, kiedy poznasz odpowiedź, wejdź proszę. Może napijesz się czegoś? Skoro przekleństwa mamy już za sobą, to może porozmawiamy teraz jak dorośli cywilizowani ludzie? Daj mi szansę zrobić lepsze choć drugie wrażenie. Nie będę nawet pytać o pierwsze.._** zaczęła z histerycznym śmiechem Alex. Nadia uśmiechnęła się i przytaknęła głową. Weszła do środka i rozejrzała się wokół.

 ** _Przytulnie tu. Maggie miała rację. Kiedy wchodzi się do Waszego domu czuć miłość_** powiedziała Nadia prawie sama do siebie. Alex dotknęła dłonią swoich ust. Czuła jak brakuje jej powietrza.

 ** _Naprawdę tak powiedziała?_** Zapytała po chwili nie kryjąc wzruszenia Danvers. Nadia roześmiała się.

 ** _Naprawdę. Powiem szczerze, że byłam nawet zdziwiona, że mając takie wsparcie w Tobie, nie potrafiła sobie poradzić z atakami paniki_** zastanowiła się kobieta.

 ** _Atakami paniki? Wiem tylko o jednym, na samym początku. Nie wspominała mi, że to nie była jednorazowa sytuacja. Byłam przekonana, że ma to już za sobą_** powiedziała smutnie Alex.

 ** _W zasadzie nie powinnam Ci tego mówić. Maggie to moja klientka. Jestem jednak przekonana, że nie będzie mi miała za złe, jeśli powiem jej jak zaczęłam znajomość z Tobą. Maggie zgłosiła się do mnie jakiś czas temu. Z polecenia od kogoś ze szpitala. Zaczęłam z nią terapię behawioralną. Obecnie oprócz treningu osobistego staram się jej również pomóc treningiem siłowym. Chodzimy razem na siłownię. Ostatnio swoją drogą dałam jej chyba zbyt duży wycisk_** powiedziała rozbawiona Nadia. Alex z wrażenia wypiła połowę stojącego przed nią na stoliku piwa.

 ** _Maggie chodzi na siłownię? Nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. Może dlatego, że byłam bardziej zajęta swoją spiskową teorią. Wiem o Tobie bo śledziłam Maggie. Widziałam, jak czekała na Ciebie pod budynkiem, a później gdzieś pojechałyście_** zamyśliła się Alex.

 ** _I to pewnie wystarczyło, żeby dorobić sobie całą teorię tak? Przecież za chwilę bierzecie ślub. Nie ufasz Maggie?_** zapytała zdziwiona kobieta. Alex potarła nerwowo dłonią czoło. Było jej głupio samej przed sobą a co dopiero przed nowo poznaną osobą.

 ** _Oczywiście, że jej ufam, ale.. powiedzmy, że nie miałam zbyt dobrych doświadczeń w przeszłości_** powiedziała Alex. Nadia napiła się swojego piwa. Popatrzyła chwilę na Alex i z grymasem na twarzy powiedziała

 ** _W sumie to Cię nie znam, ale poznałam już trochę Maggie. To co przeżyłaś w przeszłości, chyba nie do końca tłumaczy to, że założyłaś z Maggie najgorsze. Nie wyjaśniłaś tego, tylko pomyślałaś o niej jak o każdej innej. Alex, ona będzie Twoją żoną. Już dawno nie powinna być dla Ciebie jak wszyscy inni. Bo wierz mi. Dla niej nie ma nikogo drugiego,  takiego jak Ty. Ta kobieta zrobi wszystko, byś była z niej dumna i z nią szczęśliwa._** Nadia spojrzała na Alex i zobaczyła jak mocno uderzyły w nią jej słowa. Alex patrzyła przed siebie i sprawiała wrażenie coraz mniej obecnej.

 ** _Przepraszam. Nie powinnam tego mówić. Nie znam Cię i nie mam prawa Cię oceniać. Będę się powoli zbierać. W sumie chciałam tylko oddać rzeczy, które zostawiła na siłowni w szatni_** chrząknęła nerwowo Nadia i wstała z kanapy. Od razu zaczęła kierować swoje kroki do drzwi.

 ** _Dziękuję Ci za wszystko_** usłyszała za swoimi plecami. Obróciła się i uśmiechnęła do Alex.

 ** _Dziękuję, za to co robisz dla Maggie i za wszystko co mi dzisiaj powiedziałaś. Masz rację. Maggie zasługuję na szczęście_** powiedziała pewnie Alex i wstała by odprowadzić kobietę do wyjścia.

 ** _To już Twoje słowa Alex. Maggie to niesamowita kobieta. Zawsze o tym pamiętaj_** powiedziała Nadia i po serdecznym pożegnaniu z Alex zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

\---------------------------------------

 ** _Teraz rozumiem jej zachowanie. Ona nie chciała tu dzisiaj być. Nie chciała, bo myślała, że ją oszukuję. Poniekąd to prawda. Nie powiedziałam jej o treningach_**.. mówiła sama do siebie Maggie. Siedziała na tarasie razem z Elizą i wpatrywała się we wzburzone morze.

 ** _Miałaś swoje powody Kochanie. Szkoda tylko, że Alex zabrnęła w tym wszystkim tak daleko. Nie porozmawiała z Tobą, tylko od razu założyła najgorsze_** odpowiedziała jej smutnym tonem Eliza.

 ** _Po tym co przeżyła z Sam to jej się nie dziwię. Powinnam była jej powiedzieć. Przyznać się. Nie przechodziłaby teraz przez to wszystko_** zaczęła Maggie.

 ** _Nawet w takiej sytuacji będziesz jej bronić Maggie? Alex powinna była to wyjaśnić. Sam to jedno, ale pamiętaj. Ty nie jesteś Sam_** westchnęła Eliza i przytuliła się do Maggie. Stały tak chwilę w milczeniu. Eliza czuła, że Maggie potrzebuje teraz tego uścisku bardziej jak kiedykolwiek.

 ** _Co teraz będzie?_** zapytała Maggie nie odrywając się od kobiety nawet na centymetr.

 ** _Teraz musimy uświadomić temu osłowi, że za już w sumie 9 dni ma szansę poślubić piękną, mądrą i wierną Maggie Sawyer. I że jeśli kiedyś postąpi tak nierozważnie jak teraz to osobiście nakopie jej do tyłka_** zaśmiała się Eliza. Maggie zaśmiała się razem z nią. Cały czas martwiła się jednak o to, czy Alex jej uwierzy i za 9 dni zechce zostać jej żoną.

\------------------

Alex siedziała w salonie. Było już późno. Na zewnątrz panowała już noc. W całym salonie, delikatne światło dawała tylko mała lampka i świece ustawione na kominku. Danvers siedziała na kanapie i przeglądała w telefonie ich wspólne zdjęcia. Na prawie każdym z nich oczy Maggie były wpatrzone w Alex. Nigdy wcześniej nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Dopiero teraz zobaczyła jak jej własne oczy śmieją się zawsze, kiedy Maggie jest obok. Alex czuła jak coś ściska jej serce. Tak wiele wydarzyło się w ostatnim czasie. Czekała ją jeszcze zapewne rozprawa z Arias. To jak potraktowała ją Sam na tamtym dyżurze, przekroczyło jej wszelkie planowanie i oczekiwania. Nie czuła jednak nawet wtedy się tak, jak poczuła się teraz. Między nią a Sam było tylko pożądanie, przyzwyczajenie. To co Alex miała z Maggie było czymś wręcz nie do opisania. Niewątpliwie, nie do porównania. Jednak jej głupie przypuszczenia, bezpodstawne oskarżenia mogły doprowadzić do ich końca. Alex rozejrzała się po salonie. Cały czas w głowie miała to co powiedziała Nadia. Fakt. W tym domu czuło się miłość. Danvers otarła ostatnie łzy z twarzy i chwyciła telefon. Było już bardzo późno. Zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Chciała jednak zadzwonić. Usłyszeć jej głos, powiedzieć, że ją kocha. Zanim jednak wybrała numer Maggie przypomniała sobie jej poprzednie próby i pozostawioną w sypialni kartkę. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i zaczęła szybko pisać SMSa.

_Przepraszam za wszystko. Dziękuję za to kim jesteś. Kocham Cię i czekam na Ciebie w naszym domu, gdzie czuć miłość. Alex_

Wiadomość dostarczona. Na ten komunikat Danvers uśmiechnęła się i ponownie spojrzała na pudełko z ich ślubnymi obrączkami. Znów poczuła to bezgraniczne zaufanie. Dzięki miłości Maggie, znów była przekonana, że nic nie jest dla niej niemożliwe. Wiedziała, że ich wspólne marzenie o szczęśliwym życiu zacznie się spełniać już za 9 dni.

\------------------

Kolacja przebiegła prawie w zupełnej ciszy. Maggie nie miała apetytu. Zbyt wiele myśli krążyło w jej głowie. Zbyt wiele wątpliwości, niewiadomych. Spojrzała na puste krzesło stojące obok i jedyne czego chciała, to aby siedziała tam Alex. Alex, która potrafiła spojrzeć na nią tak, że całe jej ciało drżało w środku, a uczucie ciepła rozlewało się po każdym jej centymetrze. Jeremiaha starał się kilka razy zaczynać jakiś temat. Wszystkim męczyła przecież ta cisza. Nie podjął jednak kolejnej próby, gdy zobaczył swoją żonę, wywracającą oczami. Maggie widząc tą sytuację uśmiechnęła się i przewróciła oczami tak samo jak Eliza. Może nie rozmawiali, ale byli ze sobą. Już teraz stanowili rodzinę. Dawali Maggie wszystko to co kiedyś utracił w dzieciństwie.

Maggie skończyła zmywać naczynia. Spojrzała na zegarek. Może nie było jeszcze bardzo późno, ale czuła, że powinna odpocząć. To był kolejny dzień, który przyniósł dużo więcej jak się spodziewała.

 ** _Przepraszam Was, ale chyba położę się spać_** powiedziała do siedzących w salonie rodziców Alex. Pożegnała się z nimi i ruszyła schodami do pokoju Alex. Kiedy weszła do łazienki, by zmyć z siebie cały bród tego dnia, jej myśli powędrowały wprost do nieobecnej kobiety. Gdzie tylko spojrzała, oczami wyobraźnie widziała siebie i Alex. Pamiętała ich każdą wspólną chwilę w tej łazience, wannie, w pokoju Alex. Żałowała, że dziś jest tutaj sama. Miała jednak nadzieję, że ta rozłąka będzie ich pierwszą i ostatnią zarazem.

Długo nie mogła zasnąć. Łóżko było jakieś puste i zimne. Przewracała się z boku na bok. Setki razy poprawiała poduszkę. Kiedy jej oczy zaczęły się delikatnie zamykać, a oddech stał się spokojny i wolny w pokoju rozległ się dźwięk telefonu. Maggie zerwała się prawie na równe nogi. Spojrzała na zegarek. Było już po północy. Chwyciła telefon i zaspanym wzrokiem zerknęła na ekran. Sen uciekł w momencie, gdy zorientowała się, że właśnie dostała wiadomość od Alex.

_Przepraszam za wszystko. Dziękuję za to kim jesteś. Kocham Cię i czekam na Ciebie w naszym domu, gdzie czuć miłość. Alex_

Maggie uśmiechała się i dosłownie przytuliła telefon do swojej piersi. Czuła się jak nastolatka. Czekała na te słowa znacznie bardziej jak myślała. Alex ją kocha i tylko to się liczy. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się co powinna odpisać. Tym razem odłożyła jednak telefon, bez wysyłania jakiejkolwiek wiadomości. Chciała dać Alex czas, trochę przestrzeni- taki miała plan i zamierzała się go trzymać. Już zamykała oczy, gdy zupełnie spontanicznie wypowiedziała dobrze znane je słowa

**_Czekam na Ciebie w naszym domu, gdzie czuć miłość….._ **

_Gdzie Alex mogła to usłyszeć_ pomyślała Maggie. Nie zastanawiała się jednak nad tym zbyt długo. Zasnęła bowiem prawie natychmiast. Tym razem z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\-----------------------------

Alex obudziła się na kanapie w ubraniu. Zasnęła tam poprzedniego wieczoru, przeglądając swoje zdjęcia z Maggie. Nerwowo spojrzała na zegarek. Było już po dziesiątej, ale nie musiała się nigdzie śpieszyć. Był weekend i miała wolne. Rozejrzała się wokół i ze smutną miną zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Maggie nie ma w domu. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, kiedy Maggie wróci do domu. Ile czasu będzie chciała jej dać. Maggie nie wiedziała przecież, że po rozmowie z Nadią, Alex nie potrzebowała już nawet minuty. Jedyne co musiała zrobić to przeprosić swoją narzeczoną. W pierwszym momencie chciała chwycić za telefon i do niej zadzwonić. Prosić, żeby wróciła do domu. Wiedziała jednak, że Maggie miała swoje powody. Alex wybrała numer do mamy.

 ** _Hej, mamo. Przepraszam za wczoraj. Nie powinnam była z Tobą tak rozmawiać. To wszystko na mnie spadło tak nagle i…_** zaczęła się tłumaczyć Alex.

 ** _Kochanie, daj spokój. Nie sądzisz tylko, że to nie mnie powinnaś przeprosić? Alex, powinnaś porozmawiać z Maggie. Robisz duży błąd oskarżając ją o to. I uwierz mi. Wiem co mówię_** powiedziała pewnym tonem Eliza.

Mamo, Ty chyba nie.. zaczęła nieśmiało Alex.

 ** _Czy zapytałam Maggie czy zdradza moją córkę? Oczywiście, że to zrobiłam. I dziwię się, że moja córka Alexandra Danvers nie miała w sobie tyle odwagi, żeby zrobić to sama_** powiedziała twardym tonem. Alex tylko westchnęła i ze zdenerwowania potarła czoło. Była dorosła. Za chwilę miała brać ślub, a jej mama rozmawiała z jej narzeczoną, czy ta ma kogoś innego…

 ** _Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że to zrobiłaś.. mamo jak ja mam spojrzeć Maggie w oczy po czymś takim.._** powiedziała Alex.

 ** _Jak dla mnie? Jak najszybciej. Pakuj swój tyłek do samochodu i widzę Cię tu jeszcze dzisiaj. Ja i Twój tato chętnie wyjedziemy gdzieś na dwa dni, więc zostawiamy Wam wolną chatę jak to się kiedyś mówiło_** zaśmiała się Eliza. Alex przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy to dobry pomysł. Maggie chciała dać im trochę czasu. Było to jednak zanim Alex poznała prawdę. Nie miała teraz na co czekać.

 ** _Nie słyszę, żebyś się pakowała Alexandro. Chyba nie muszę powtórzyć jeszcze raz Twojego pełnego imienia, prawda Alexandro?_** zachichotała Eliza.

 ** _Wiesz, że nie znoszę, kiedy tak mówisz. Zawsze, kiedy tak się do mnie zwracałaś oznaczało, że mam kłopoty_** próbowała rozchmurzyć się Alex.

 ** _Bo masz moja droga. Po pierwsze masz stanąć na głowie, żeby przeprosić Maggie. Masz ją zwalić z nóg rozumiesz? Po drugie za mój i Twojego taty wypad na dwa dni zapłacisz Ty. I nawet nie zaczynaj protestować. Po tych nerwach, jakie nam zafundowałaś należy nam się odpoczynek. Za parę dni musze być piękna i zrelaksowana na ślubie mojej córki_** powiedziała udawanym, poważnym tonem kobieta. Alex zaśmiała się. Zawsze wiedziała, że ma wspaniałych Rodziców na których zawsze, ale to zawsze mogła liczyć.

 ** _Niech będzie. Ja stawiam. Twoja tylko w tym głowa, żeby Maggie tam na mnie poczekała i nie wiedziała, że przyjadę ok?_** poprosiła Alex. Eliza nie musiała jej się przecież tłumaczyć, że od początku Maggie zamierzała zostać u nich. Nie miała przecież nikogo innego.

 ** _Zobaczę co da się zrobić. Tylko pamiętaj. Ratuję Ci skórę tylko dlatego, że Maggie to dla Ciebie największe szczęście, jakie spotkało Cię w życiu i dlatego, że jesteś moją córką_** powiedziała Eliza. Alex wypuściła całe powietrze, jakie miała w płucach.

 ** _Dzięki mamo. Kocham Was. Nie mogłam prosić o lepszych Rodziców_** powiedziała szeptem Alex. Kobiety pożegnały się. Alex odłożyła telefon. Wbiegła dosłownie do łazienki. Tylko szybki prysznic. Spakowanie paru rzeczy. Śniadanie w drodze i jedyne o czym już tylko myślała, to jak przeprosić Maggie.

\------------------


	122. Chapter 122

**_Tak Kara. Dobrze słyszałaś. Twoja siostra to skończona idiotka. Miałaś rację co do Maggie. Jadę teraz do Rodziców. Mama postara się ją tam zatrzymać, dopóki nie dojadę. Dzwonię, bo potrzebuję przysługi. Jadę autem i nie chciałabym cały czas wisieć na telefonie. Weź kartkę i notuj. Mamy niewiele czasu. Tak wiem, ale cena nie gra teraz roli. Maggie zasługuję na wszystko.._** powiedziała Alex i uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie.  

Alex zostało dosłownie pół godziny drogi, kiedy odebrała telefon od Kary.

 ** _Zastraszyłam chyba połowę Midvale. Z resztą nieważne. Wszystko załatwione. Za godzinę powinno być wszystko gotowe. Myślę, że Maggie powinna być zadowolona. Swoją drogą, nie wiedziałam, że jesteś aż taką romantyczką_ _Alex_** przekomarzała się Kara.

 ** _Zawsze byłam romantyczką, tylko wcześniej jakoś.. sama nie wiem. Z Maggie jest wszystko inaczej. Z Maggie chcę tego wszystkiego, rozumiesz co mam na myśli siostra?_** zaczęła tłumaczyć Danvers.

 ** _Uważaj na siebie i daj znać, czy wszystko się udało. Swoją drogą, to jak się czujesz na tydzień przed ślubem? Ja i James mamy trochę więcej czasu, ale już teraz się denerwuję_** mówiła podekscytowana Kara. Alex chwilę się zastanowiła, zanim z uśmiechem na twarzy odpowiedziała siostrze

 ** _Już się nie mogę doczekać. Najwspanialsza kobieta na świecie zostanie moją żoną. Czym miałabym się denerwować_** westchnęła Alex.

 ** _Jesteś zakochana i szczęśliwa aż do obrzydzenia_** zaczęła się śmiać Kara.

 ** _I nie zamierzam tego zmieniać_** dodała Alex.

 ** _Pozdrów Rodziców i ucałuj ode mnie Maggie. Powinnam była wtedy z nią porozmawiać_** wspomniała Kara.

 ** _To już nieważne Młoda. Trzymaj za mnie kciuki i do zobaczenia. Pa_** rzuciła na pożegnanie Alex.

Przez resztę drogi z jej twarzy  nie schodził uśmiech. Dopiero, kiedy zaparkowała auto dom dalej od rodzinnego domu poczuła ścisk w żołądku. Czekała ją ciężka rozmowa z Maggie. Wiedziała, że nie ma nic na swoją obronę.

\----------------

Zaraz po rozmowie z córką, Eliza pobiegła do swojego męża.

 ** _Kochanie pakuj się. Wyjeżdżamy na dwa dni. Nie patrz tak na mnie. W myśl, że za swoją głupotę się płaci, nasza córka funduje nam wyjazd. Musimy tylko zatrzymać tu Maggie. Alex jest w drodze_** mówiła podekscytowana Eliza.

 ** _Zatrzymać? Przecież Maggie ma tu zostać na trzy, cztery dni. Sama tak mówiła. Zmieniło się coś?_** zapytał zaskoczony Jeremiaha.

 ** _Nie. Nic się nie zmieniło, ale Alex nie musi o tym wiedzieć_** zachichotała kobieta.

 ** _Elizo Danvers, czy Ty właśnie oszukałaś swoją córkę i na tydzień przed jej ślubem naciągnęłaś ją na zafundowanie nam dwudniowego wyjazdu?_** powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy mężczyzna.

 ** _Od razu oszukałam. Powiedzmy, że skorzystałam z okazji. Może jak po czasie dowie się jaka była prawda, to nauczy się najpierw rozmawiać, a później osądzać_** powiedziała zupełnie poważnie Eliza.

 ** _Rozumiem, czyli robisz to tylko i wyłącznie dla naszej córki tak?_** kontynuował Jeremiaha.

 ** _Tylko i wyłącznie_** powtórzyła Eliza i podeszła do mężczyzny. Przyciągnęła go do siebie. Zarzuciła na jego szyję ręce i pocałowała.

 ** _Gdzie w takim razie wyruszamy?_** zapytał Jeremiaha przerywając pocałunek.

 ** _Alex to szanowana pani ordynator w dobrze prosperującym szpitalu. Myślę, że nie musimy sobie żałować. Dwie godziny stąd jest to SPA o którym Ci opowiadałam. Alex z rozkoszą zapłaci za nas rachunek_**. **_Nie sądzisz?_** **_A my będziemy mieć czas tylko dla siebie. Z dala od szpitala, badań i nauki_** zachichotała Eliza.

 ** _Muszę się z Tobą w pełni zgodzić Kochanie. Jesteś niemożliwa.._** roześmiał się Jeremiaha i pocałował kobietę. Eliza uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl o SPA i o tym, że jej córka, poślubi Maggie, kobietę dosłownie dla niej stworzoną.

Sawyer siedziała w salonie i przeglądała jakieś kolorowe czasopismo. Kiedy zobaczyła schodzącego po schodach Jeremiaha, zdziwiła się na widok walizki, jaką miał w ręku.

 ** _Wybierasz się gdzieś?_** zagadnęła Maggie odkładając gazetę na stolik.

 ** _Ja? Skąd. Dzwonili nasi znajomi. Potrzebują dużej walizki, więc Eliza zaproponowała, że pożyczymy im naszą. Mieszkają dosłownie pół godziny drogi stąd. Wlecimy do nich na chwilkę i wracamy ok? Wrócimy zanim się obejrzysz_** uśmiechnął się Jeremiaha i wyszedł z domu. Po chwili dosłownie zbiegła Eliza.

 ** _Kochanie, jedziemy oddać walizkę do reklamacji. Wciąż zacina się zamek. Będziemy za jakąś godzinę. Lodówka jest pełna. Z resztą dobrze wiesz, gdzie czego szukać. Do zobaczenia Maggie_** rzuciła kobieta zamykając w pośpiechu za sobą drzwi.

Maggie stała teraz pośrodku salonu i starała się zrozumieć co się właśnie stało. Rodzice Alex, zachowywali się jak para napalonych nastolatków, którzy muszą skłamać rodzicom, by móc wymknąć się z domu i spotkać. Usłyszała jak ich samochód odjeżdża spod domu. Była ciekawa, gdzie tak naprawdę pojechali i kiedy wrócą. Bo przecież nie braliby walizki na godzinną nieobecność.

\-------------------------------------------------

          Poprzedniej nocy, Maggie nie spała zbyt dobrze. Pomimo tego, że wiadomość od Alex nieco ją uspokoiła, emocje z całego dnia nie dawały jej spokoju. Kiedy Eliza i Jeremiaha wyjechali w sumie nie wiadomo gdzie i na jak długo, Maggie szukała sobie zajęcia. Z góry zakładała, że nie znajdzie nic ciekawego w telewizji. Przejrzała leżące na stoliku czasopisma i nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy zasnęła. Obudziły ją dopiero dziwne odgłosy dobiegające z góry. Była przecież sama w domu. Nie miała jednak wątpliwości, że ktoś był na górze i właśnie brał prysznic. Maggie szybko zerwała się z kanapy i wyjrzała przez okno. Na podjeździe nie stało auto Danversów. W tym momencie Sawyer powoli przełknęła ślinę. Podczas jej drzemki, ktoś wszedł do środka. Maggie momentalnie spanikowała.

 _To mógł być każdy. Złodziej? Tylko dlaczego brał prysznic. Może nie widział mnie na kanapie i myśli, że ma sporo czasu. Pewnie ktoś z okolicy widział jak Eliza i Jeremiaha wyjeżdżali gdzieś z walizką_ to pierwsze o czym pomyślała Maggie. Chwyciła telefon i wybrała numer na policję. Nie mogła ryzykować. Gdy tylko zgłosił się funkcjonariusz, Maggie szybko nakreśliła sytuację. Ktoś ewidentnie dostał się do domu, a ona jest sama, nieuzbrojona. Podała adres i wedle instrukcji podanych przez policjanta powinna schować się w bezpiecznym miejscu i czekać na policję. Maggie czuła, jak oddycha coraz ciężej. Była już schodach prowadzących do piwnicy by tam poczekać na pomoc, ale wbrew sobie i zdrowemu rozsądkowi chwyciła pierwsze co wpadło jej w ręcę, nadające się do obrony. Jeremiaha wspominał jej o swojej fascynacji sztukami walki, może dlatego wchodziła teraz powoli na górę z niczym innym jak nunczako w dłoni. Maggie nie miała pojęcia, jak się tym posługiwać, nie miała też pojęcia o czym sobie myślała, lekceważąc instrukcje policji. Kiedy była w połowie schodów usłyszała, jak ktoś wychodzi spod prysznica. Czuła jak jej serce wali jak młot. Była już na piętrze. Szybko rozejrzała się i nie zauważyła nic podejrzanego. Nie było śladów plądrowania. Nikt niczego nie szukał, nie zabrał. Postanowiła zaczaić się pod drzwiami i zaskoczyć napastnika. Tylko przez zaskoczenie mogła jakoś dać radę przeciwnikowi. Każda sekunda zdawała się być godziną. Maggie w myślach przypominała sobie wszystkie ćwiczenia oddechowe, jakie pokazała jej Nadia, by wyciszyć swoje ciało. Poziom adrenaliny sięgał zenitu. W jednym bardzo krótkim momencie Maggie chciała jednak zrezygnować. Schować się i czekać. Nie ryzykować. Zanim jednak zdecydowała się na taki ruch, usłyszała jak ktoś podchodzi do drzwi i powoli naciska klamkę. Stanęła za drzwiami i skupiła się tylko na tym by poczekać aż napastnik wyjdzie z łazienki i zaatakować go od tyłu. Drzwi otworzyły się i powoli z łazienki wyszedł ktoś wyższy od Maggie. Był w szlafroku, bez pośpiechu wycierał sobie włosy. Przez ręcznik nie było nic widać, twarzy, włosów. Maggie nie chciała ryzykować. Zrobiła duży zamach i z całej siły uderzyła intruza nunczako w nogi. W ten sposób chciała go powalić na podłogę. Miałaby wtedy przewagę. Policja była przecież w drodze. Nieznajomy padł na podłogę i dosłownie zawył z bólu. Maggie działała jak w amoku. Szybko wskoczyła na zwijającego się z bólu osobnika, by po chwili zobaczyć…

Na podłodze zwijała się z bólu Alex. Jej Alex. Danvers dosłownie wyła z bólu.

 ** _Alex? Co Ty tu robisz? Myślałam, że to jakiś złodziej. Boże co ja zrobiłam_** powiedziała zdenerwowana Maggie. Alex nawet jej nie odpowiedziała. Trzymała się za swoją prawą nogę, na wysokości piszczeli. W tym momencie, Maggie usłyszała jak na podjeździe zaparkowało auto. Po chwili drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się. Nie minęła minuta, jak stanęli przed nimi dwaj funkcjonariusze z wycelowaną w nie bronią.

 ** _Policja. Rzuć to! Na ziemię, ręce na głowę!_** krzyczeli mężczyźni. Maggie bez namysłu wypuściłą z rąk nunczako i rzuciła się na podłogę. Pomimo bólu, Alex położyła się na brzuchu i położyła ręce na głowie. Policjanci chwilę czekali zanim podeszli bliżej. Wypieli z mundurów kajdanki. Zanim jednak zdążyli zakuć kobiety, Alex wątłym od bólu głosem powiedziała

 ** _To pomyłka. Nazywam się Alex Danvers. To dom moich rodziców. W pokoju są moje dokumenty. To jakieś nieporozumienie_** tłumaczyła się cierpiąca z bólu i przerażona Alex. Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo.

 ** _Ta Alex Danvers?_** zapytał jeden z mężczyzn i w tym momencie pozwolił Alex, by ta mogła podnieść głowę i spojrzeć na niego. Alex prawie natychmiast rozpoznała swojego pierwszego chłopaka z liceum, zanim jeszcze nie zorientowała się, że faceci to niej bajka.

 ** _Nick Robinson?_** Powiedziała z niedowierzaniem kobieta. Mężczyzna w tym momencie pokazał swojemu partnerowi, że ten może opuścić broń. Nick pomógł wstać Alex na nogi, jednak w momencie, kiedy Alex chciała stanąć, jej prawa noga zabolała tak mocno, że kobieta usiadła na podłodze. Zaraz po tym wszyscy skierowali swój wzrok na leżącą twarzą do podłogi drugą kobietę. Maggie nawet nie drgnęła.

 ** _Maggie? Kochanie, czy Ty wezwałaś policję?_** zapytała Alex wciąż nie wierząc w to co się dzieje. Maggie tylko pokiwała twierdząco głową i nadal leżała na podłodze.

 ** _Maggie możesz wstać_** wysyczała Alex trzymając się za nogę. Po chwili Maggie w bardzo powolny sposób wstała z podłogi. Policjanci spojrzeli na siebie i kpiąco uśmiechnęli się pod nosem.

 ** _Rozumiem, że to pani wezwała nas, a osobnik, który wtargnął do domu to jak się okazuje nikt inny tylko Alex tak?_** odezwał się nie kryjąc śmiechu Nick.

 ** _Co tu robisz? Miałaś być w National City. Eliza i Jeremiaha wyjechali. Usłyszałam, że ktoś jest w środku i najzwyczajniej w świecie spanikowałam_** powiedziała Maggie na jednym wdechu.

 ** _Jeden siedem zgłoś się. Jak wygląda sytuacja? Jesteście na miejscu? Potrzebujecie wsparcia?_** rozległ się głos z radia funkcjonariusza.

 ** _Jeden siedem odbiór. Mamy tu fałszywy alarm. Pozostajemy do wyjaśnienia i wracamy na posterunek_** odpowiedział partner Nicka i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

 _ **Skoro to jest Alex Danvers, córka właścicieli to zgłoszenie wykonała..** _ powiedział mężczyzna i spojrzał na Maggie by ta podała swoje dane. Maggie jednak stała jak niemowa.

 ** _To Maggie Sawyer, moja przyszła żona, która chyba złamała mi nogę_** wycedziła przez zęby Alex. Maggie spojrzała na nią i z poczuciem winy wypisanym na twarzy uklękła przy niej by zobaczyć, jak wygląda noga. Wystarczył delikatny dotyk, a Alex cofnęła nogę i krzyknęła z bólu. Nick podniósł z podłogi nunczako i spojrzał na Maggie.

 ** _Twardy z Ciebie zawodnik przyszła Danvers. Nic dziwnego, że Alex Cię wybrała. Zawsze lubiła twardzieli_** powiedział mężczyzna i po tym jak chrząknął poprawił się

 ** _Przepraszam. Alex zawsze lubiła twardzielki_** powiedział mężczyzna i puścił oko do Alex. Danvers pomimo bólu uśmiechnęła się i spoglądając na mężczyznę powiedziała z sentymentem

 ** _Nick. Nic nie zmieni faktu, że byłeś moim pierwszym i w sumie jedynym chłopakiem. Może dzięki Tobie uświadomiłam sobie, że faceci mnie nie interesują_** rzuciła Alex. Drugi mężczyzna aż parsknął ze śmiechu. Maggie spojrzała na Alex, później na Nicka.

 ** _To jest Nick o którym mi kiedyś opowiadałaś? Ten od tego okropnego aparatu na zębach?_** Zapytała niedowierzając Maggie, kompletnie nie zważając na to, że nie jest przecież z Alex sam na sam. Nastała krępująca cisza. Twarz Nicka była prawie purpurowa.

 ** _No cóż przynajmniej moja żona mówi, że mam teraz piękne proste zęby_** wydukał mężczyzna spoglądając w podłogę.

 ** _Zawsze wiedziałam, że znajdziesz kobietę, która to doceni_** powiedziała Alex starając się rozładować atmosferę. Spojrzała jednak na swoją nogę, później na Maggie i prawie jednocześnie powiedziały

 ** _Chyba musimy jechać do szpitala._** Alex spojrzała na Maggie z wymownym uśmiechem.

 ** _Powiedzenie, że do wesela się zagoi chyba nie będzie trafne w tym przypadku._** Maggie tylko wykrzywiła usta.

 ** _No racja. To w przyszły weekend z tego co pamiętam_** wtrącił Nick. Alex spojrzała na niego.

 ** _Pomożesz mi wstać? Muszę jakoś dojść do auta. Coś czuję, że bez gipsu się nie obejdzie. Muszę się tylko ubrać ok? Brałam prysznic, bo szykowałam się na randkę z Maggie. Jak już się chyba wszyscy domyślają to miała być niespodzianka_** powiedziała Alex nie kryjąc swojego rozbawienia. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać oprócz Maggie.

 ** _Nie chciałam zrobić Ci krzywdy, myślałam, że ktoś.._** zaczęła dukać zdenerwowana Maggie, ocierając zbierające się łzy. Alex przerwała jej, kładąc palec na jej usta.

 ** _Dajmy już temu spokój. To ja zapomniałam, że moja przyszła żona to nie jakaś tam paniusia, tylko mały gladiator_** powiedziała Alex i przytuliła do siebie Maggie. Chwilę później z trudem doszła do pokoju i z pomocą Sawyer ubrała się. Nick zniósł ją po schodach i zaniósł do samochodu, którym przyjechała Maggie.

 ** _Poradzicie sobie? Jeśli trzeba możemy jechać z Wami_** zaoferował się mężczyzna.

 ** _Wielkie dzięki Nick. Damy sobie radę. Zabraliście jej nunczako, więc możecie być spokojni_** zażartowała Alex wskazując palcem na siedzącą za kierownicą Maggie, która uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i zaczerwieniła na te słowa jak jakiś nastolatek.

 ** _Jak będziecie wracać, to możecie zajechać na posterunek po raport policyjny. Ubezpieczyciel pewnie będzie tego od Was wymagać_** powiedział Nick i wsiadł do radiowozu. Alex skinęła głową i pomachała mu na pożegnanie. Kiedy radiowóz zniknął za rogiem Maggie spojrzała na Alex

 ** _Nie wiem jak mam Cię za to wszystko przeprosić. Nie spodziewałam się, że przyjedziesz_** mówiła prawie szeptem Sawyer.

 ** _Już przestań mnie przepraszać. Jedźmy tylko na izbę zrobić zdjęcie tej nogi. Boli jak jasna chole** i coś mi się wydaje, że bez gipsu się nie obejdzie. Może jak uda nam się to jakoś szybko załatwić, to zdążymy na rankę na plaży. Wszystko już na nas pewnie czeka_** powiedziała Alex i przyciągnęła Maggie do siebie, żeby nareszcie ją pocałować.


	123. Chapter 123

        Maggie czekała w poczekalni i dosłownie wychodziła z siebie. Trwało to już jakiś czas, a ona nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Już od dobrych 20 minut nie miała żadnych informacji. Po jakiś kolejnych 10 minutach, drzwi gabinetu zabiegowego otworzyły się. Po chwili pojawiła się w nich Alex. Stała tam, opierając się o kule. Jej prawą nogę aż do wysokości kolana pokrywał gips. Maggie odruchowo schowała swoją twarz w dłonie i chyba głośniej jak miała zamiar powiedziała

          ** _Jasna chole** co ja narobiłam_** wysyczała. Alex powoli podeszła do niej i wplotła swoją dłoń we włosy kobiety.

**_Hej, już nic nie zrobimy. To tak moja jak i Twoja wina Maggie. Z drugiej strony chyba dobrze, że nie kupowałyśmy butów. Miałabym mały problem ze swoimi_** próbowała zażartować Alex. Maggie spojrzała na nią wzrokiem biednego bezbronnego szczeniaka.

          **_Masz jeszcze siły, żeby żartować? Już widzę miny wszystkich, jak dowiedzą się co się stało_** westchnęła ciężko Maggie.

          **_Jeśli to ma jakieś znaczenie to możemy powiedzieć, że próbowałyśmy nowości i na rysunkach w poradniku Sex dla lesbijek nie wyglądało to tak niebezpiecznie_** rzuciła Alex i pochyliła się by pocałować Maggie.

          **_Prawdziwy z Ciebie głupol, wiesz o tym?_** Skwitowała Maggie i pocałowała ją tak delikatnie, by nie sprawić Alex już dodatkowego bólu.

          **_Dalej. Chodźmy już stąd. Podjedziemy jeszcze po ten raport do Nicka i zapraszam Cię na kolację na plaży. Kara postawiła na nogi połowę miasta, żeby to zorganizować. Nie możemy pozwolić by wszystko poszło na marnę prawda? Wstawaj. Musisz mnie teraz eskortować do auta jak prawdziwy bodyguard_** powiedziała Alex i wyciągnęła rękę do Maggie.

          Minęła godzina zanim dotarły do domu. Alex powoli czuła, że leki przeciwbólowe jakie dostała przestają działać. Maggie miała rację upierając się, że nie mogą wrócić bez wykupienia recept.

          **_Zaczyna znów boleć?_** zapytała ze współczuciem Maggie i pomogła jej usiąść na kanapie.

          **_To moje pierwsze złamanie w życiu i już teraz mam nadzieję, że ostatnie. Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś aż tak silna. Kość złamana w dwóch miejscach. To robi wrażenie_** przekomarzała się z Maggie.

          **_To wszystko przez to cholerne nunczako Twojego taty. Nie wiedziałam, że jest metalowe. Nie wydawało się być takie ciężkie, kiedy wyciągałam je z kartonu_** zaśmiała się pod nosem Maggie.

          **_Widocznie treningi z Nadią dały efekty szybciej jak się spodziewałaś_** powiedziała Alex i spojrzała Maggie prosto w oczy.

          **_Skąd wiesz o treningach.. przecież_** zaczęła bełkotać Maggie.

**_Pogadamy o tym później co? Mimo wszystko jestem głodna. Ruszamy na plażę? Kiedy byłam w zabiegowym przesunęłam godziny i powinna na nas czekać pyszna i ciepła kolacja_** powiedziała szeptem zadowolona sama z siebie Alex. Maggie wstała i pomogła podejść Alex do tarasu. Obie kobiety spojrzały jednak na siebie w tym samym momencie. Nie było opcji, żeby Alex była w stanie poruszać się po piasku o kulach.

          **_Chyba mamy problem, którego wcześniej nie brałam pod uwagę_** powiedziała zrezygnowana Alex. Maggie spojrzała na nią i z dziwnym błyskiem w oku podeszła do niej. Alex krzyknęła z zaskoczenia, kiedy Maggie poderwała ją z podłogi. Ta niepozornie wyglądająca kobieta niosła teraz Alex na barana. Kiedy doszły do ustawionego nad brzegiem morza stolika, Maggie delikatnie postawiła Alex na ziemię. Danvers nie mogła wyjść z podziwu. Kolejny raz tego dnia była zaskoczona siłą swojej narzeczonej. Zjadły kolację w ciszy. W powietrzu wisiał bowiem ciężki temat Nadii. Dopiero, kiedy obie skończyły jeść Maggie zaczęła nieśmiało.

          **_Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam Ci o Nadii. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, co mogłaś sobie pomyśleć_** westchnęła Sawyer. Alex nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, kiedy Maggie spojrzała na nią z podejrzeniem i dodała.

          **_Skąd o niej wiesz? Przecież robiłam co mogłam, żebyś się nie dowiedziała_** powiedziała kobieta i nie spuszczała wzroku z Alex. Danvers poczuła, jak zaczyna się czerwienić. Jeszcze teraz wstydziła się tego co zrobiła.

          **_Zaczęło się od telefonu. Odebrałam połączenie od niej kiedy spałaś. Po tym już wszystko jakoś ruszyło. Zaczęłam świrować. Kiedy wiedziałam, że kłamiesz z tą biblioteką.. śledziłam Cię_**. **_Widziałam jak odjeżdżasz z nią na motorze i pomyślałam, że_**.. przerwała Alex i spuściła wzrok. Nawet teraz, gdy już wiedziała, że to nieprawda nie chciała wymawiać tego na głos. Maggie z wrażenia otworzyła usta. Do teraz nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak trudne musiało to być dla Alex. Pewnie zareagowałaby tak samo.

          **_Dlatego zaczęłaś dziwnie mówić o ślubie i nie chciałaś przyjechać tu ze mną_** westchnęła Maggie, składając wszystkie puzzle w całość. Alex tylko pokiwała głową. Czuła, że jeśli zacznie mówić to rozklei się natychmiast.

          **_Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś o mnie taka zazdrosna_** powiedziała Maggie, starając się choć trochę zmienić temat. Alex spojrzała na nią z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.

          **_A dlaczego miałabym nie być co? Kiedy mówię Ci, że jesteś piękna to nie robię tego tylko dlatego, żeby było Ci miło. Maggie Sawyer to.. powiedziałabym, że najlepszy towar w National City. Mam nadzieję, że tylko do następnego weekendu. Wiem, że byłam straszna. Zachowałam się jak.. z resztą sama wiesz. Mam tylko nadzieję, że wciąż chcesz tego ślubu. Kolejny raz dałam ciała, bo nie potrafiłam z Tobą otwarcie rozmawiać_** westchnęła Alex i spojrzała na Maggie smutnym wzrokiem.

          **_Alex Danvers, mamy na to resztę naszego wspólnego życia, by nauczyć się ze sobą rozmawiać o wszystkim. Nawet jeśli to będą trudne i niewygodne tematy tak jak zazdrość, czy ataki paniki jak w moim przypadku_** powiedziała Maggie z pełnym zrozumieniem. Alex uśmiechnęła się słysząc te słowa.

          **_Maggie, dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi nic wcześniej, że nadal je masz. Może mogłabym Ci jakoś pomóc_** zaczęła Alex.

**_Nie chciałam Ci pokazać, że sobie z tym nie radzę. To kolejna rzecz, nad którą muszę popracować. Uwierzyć, że jestem warta Twojej miłości Alex_** powiedziała Maggie i wstała od stolika. Podeszła do Alex i z ogromną ostrożnością usiadła kobiecie na kolanach.

          **_Swoją drogą myślisz, że Nadia byłaby ze mnie dumna? Z tego jak sobie dzisiaj poradziłam?_** uśmiechnęła się zalotnie Sawyer.

          **_Obawiam się, że nie miała nigdy na celu nauczyć Cię jak połamać swojej narzeczonej nogę na tydzień przed ślubem. To jakby nie patrzeć całkiem sympatyczna kobieta_** dodała Alex całując Maggie delikatnie w szyję.

          **_Zaraz? Ty poznałaś Nadię osobiście?_** zerwała się prawie na równe nogi Maggie.

          **_Powiedzmy, że miałyśmy okazję zamienić parę zdań_** powiedziała nieśmiało Alex. Kiedy zobaczyła minę Maggie, wiedziała, że musi opowiedzieć resztę historii. Gdy Alex skończyła relacjonować jej przebieg swojego spotkania z Nadią, Maggie miała oczy szeroko otwarte, podobnie jak usta.

          **_Wyzwałaś ją od.. o mój boże i kazałaś jej … niech mnie, Danvers. Ty chyba nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zadziwiać_** powiedziała Maggie i dosłownie wpiła się w usta kobiety.

          **_Co miałam poradzić. Obiecałam sobie, że będę o Ciebie walczyć_** wyszeptała Alex, przerywając pocałunek.

          **_Nie musisz o mnie walczyć, jestem tylko Twoja, Alex_** powiedziała Maggie i wtuliła się w nią. Danvers przytuliła ją mocno i zaczęła się bawić jej włosami.

          **_To nie zwalnia mnie z tego, żeby o Ciebie dbać i troszczyć się. Zasługujesz na wszystko co najlepsze Maggie.._** mówiła słodko Alex.

          **_Ja już to mam. Trochę połamane, ale moje_** zaśmiała się Maggie i jeszcze mocniej wtuliła w Danvers. Obie kobiety siedziały tak jeszcze jakiś czas, dopóki złamana noga Alex nie dała o sobie znać. Maggie dzielnie zaniosła ją do domu i resztę wieczoru spędziły oglądając filmy i tuląc się do siebie. Były razem i wszystko inne, było jedynie dodatkiem.

          ----------------------------------------


	124. Chapter 124

Alex obudził zapach kawy i jajecznicy. Kiedy obróciła się na bok, miejsce Maggie było puste. Chciała wstać. Najwidoczniej zapomniała o wczorajszym urazie, bo w jednym momencie wstała z łóżka na równe nogi i w całym domu rozległ się jej krzyk

          **_Kur** mać jak to boli!_** wrzasnęła Alex i opadła ponownie na łóżko. Nie trwało długo jak do pokoju dosłownie wleciała wystraszona Maggie.

          **_Alex? co się dzieje? Krzyknęłaś tak głośno, że pewnie za chwilę zejdą się tu nawet najbliżsi sąsiedzi_** powiedziała Maggie, widząc, że to raczej nic poważnego.

          **_Taka ze mnie pani doktor, że zapomniałam o tej cholernej nodze i normalnie na niej stanęłam. Poczułam te wszystkie zapachy i dosłownie jak Kara nie myślałam o niczym innym, tylko o jedzeniu_** zaczęła się śmiać Alex, pomimo bólu jaki niewątpliwie czuła. Maggie pocałowała ją czule w czoło i z uśmiechem na twarzy odparła

          **_To miała być niespodzianka. Chciałam podać Ci śniadanie do łóżka. Czekałam tylko, aż zrobi się jajecznica tak jak lubisz_** powiedziała Maggie i pogładziła Alex po policzku.

          **_Czy to, że złamałaś mi nogę, upoważnia mnie do tego, żeby żądać takich śniadań, dopóki nie zdejmą mi gipsu, czyli przez najbliższe sześć tygodni?_** przekomarzała się Alex.

          **_W sumie mogłaś tego żądać bez gipsu. Szkoda, że nie zapytałaś wcześniej_** zaśmiała się Maggie i wyciągnęła do Alex dłoń, by pomóc jej wstać. Danvers chwyciła kule, które podała jej Maggie.

          **_Teraz pójście do toalety to istna wyprawa. Aa jeśli chodzi o wyprawę. Rodzice mówili gdzie jadą? Mam nadzieję, że moje konto to udźwignie_** powiedziała pod nosem kobieta. Maggie spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie.

          **_Wiedziałaś o tym, że gdzieś jadą? Wczoraj dosłownie uciekali z domu i tłumaczyli się jakimiś bzdurami. Mówili, że wrócą najdalej za kilka godzin. Ta cała akcja była za Twoją sprawą?_** zapytała niedowierzając w to Maggie.

          **_Eliza sama postawiła taki warunek w zamian za to, że postarają się Cię tu zatrzymać zanim nie przyjadę_** zaczęła tłumaczyć Alex. Maggie tylko pokręciła głową i zaczęła się śmiać.

          **_Tak powiedziała, że postarają się mnie tu zatrzymać? Oj kochana, Twoja mama jest lepsza jak Ty i Kara razem wzięte. Od początku miałam u nich zostać. Nie musieli nic specjalnie zrobić. Ciekawe na jaki wypad naciągnęła Cię Eliza_** zaczęła zastanawiać się na głos Sawyer. Alex uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

          _**Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawią. Najważniejsze, że jestem tu z Tobą. I nawet z tym gipsem, jestem najszczęśliwszą kobietą na świecie. Eliza szybko zmobilizowała mnie do działania. Oni za Tobą przepadają wiesz. Cała moja rodzina. Nawet przez chwilę nie brali pod uwagę, że się nie dogadamy** _ zamyśliła się Alex i powoli weszła do łazienki. Maggie, usiadła i uśmiechnęła się. Rzeczywiście od samego początku złapała z rodziną Alex wspaniały kontakt. Maggie nie posiadała się z radości, że za chwilę to będzie również i jej rodzina.

          ---------------------------

          **_Wiem, że to fatalny czas na złamanie nogi, ale tak wyszło. Nikt z nas przecież takich rzeczy nie planuje_** mówiła spokojnym tonem Alex.

          **_Tak Hank. Odpoczywam i Maggie jest ze mną. Postaram się zajrzeć na oddział przed samym ślubem, żeby.._** Alex nagle przerwała i zrobiła dziwną minę. Tylko raz po raz przytakiwała. Po chwili dodała tylko

          **_W takim razie do zobaczenia na uroczystości_** odparła ze zdziwieniem Alex i odłożyła telefon.

          **_Hank właśnie powiedział, że jeśli tylko zobaczy mnie w pracy to osobiście wyniesie mnie na zewnątrz szpitala i pozamyka wszystkie drzwi, żebym nie mogła wejść.._** powiedziała wciąż zdumiona Alex.

          **_Zawsze wiedziałam, że to inteligentny facet_** westchnęła w zabawny sposób Maggie. Alex spojrzała na nią i zaczęła się śmiać.

          **_No co? Dobrze, że chociaż jego się boisz. Mnie w ogóle nie słuchasz. Jeszcze kazałabyś się do tej pracy zawieźć samochodem. I nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać. Znam Cię zbyt dobrze_** powiedziała Maggie i delikatnie pocałowała jej usta.

          **_Lepiej zorientuj się, kiedy wrócą Rodzice. Z racji Twojej nogi, którą Ci osobiście złamałam najlepiej byłoby gdybyś została tu już do czasu ślubu. Ja wrócę do nas, żeby zabrać wszystko czego potrzebujemy. Nie chcę Cię tu jednak zostawiać samej. Powiedzmy, że przez najbliższy czas będziesz potrzebowała odrobinę pomocy. Nie sądzisz?_** stwierdziła Maggie i postawiła na stole przed nią kubek herbaty. Alex pokazała jej język i uśmiechnęła się szeroko

          **_Dam sobie radę sama. Będę tu siedzieć na kanapie i czekać na Ciebie. Nie będę jeść i myć się. Tylko siedzieć i tęsknić_** powiedziała przesadnie poważnie Alex.

          **_W takim razie dobrze, że muszę wrócić tylko na jeden dyżur i mam wolne. Nie wiem kto wytrzyma z Tobą ten tydzień_** zachichotała Maggie i usiadła obok.

          **_Co ja będę tu robić cały tydzień, Maggie. Może wrócę razem z Tobą?_** zaczęła kombinować Alex. Maggie spojrzała na nią i ze wzrokiem pełnym miłości powiedziała

          **_Będziesz miała mnóstwo czasu, żeby napisać swoją przysięgę. Ustaliłyśmy przecież, że piszemy je same, prawda?_** zasugerowała Maggie.

          **_Faktycznie. Muszę przyznać, że kompletnie o tym zapomniałam. A czy Ty.. czy masz już swoją?_** Zapytała nieśmiało Alex. Maggie pocałowała ją, następnie przerywała pocałunek

 ** _Zostały mi ostatnie poprawki. Biorąc pod uwagę, że pewnie i tak połowę zapomnę patrząc w Twoje piękne oczy_** wyszeptała Maggie.

 ** _Mags, to już w następny weekend. Susan śmiała się, że od piątku szpital powinien być zamknięty. Prawie każdy oddział chce wysłać swoją delegację_** zaśmiała się kobieta.

 ** _Miło słyszeć, że tyle osób cieszy się razem z nami. Już po zabawie sylwestrowej należało się tego spodziewać. Wiesz, że wiele osób ze szpitala zakładało się już dużo wcześniej, o to, ile zajmie nam czasu, żeby się zaręczyć? Podobno intensywna terapia typowała najlepiej_** skwitowała ze zdziwieniem Maggie.

          **_Spędziłyśmy tam ciężki czas po ataku. Ja wiedziałam już wtedy, że musisz zostać moją żoną_** powiedziała od niechcenia Alex.

          **_Przecież wtedy dopiero co zdecydowałyśmy o tym, że będziemy razem. Szybko wszystko zaplanowałaś. Ciekawe, dlaczego to ja się pierwsza oświadczyłam_** zastanowiła się na głos Maggie.

          **_Bo nie mogłaś mi się oprzeć. Szczerze? Gdybym nie była wcześniej w związku… Maggie Sawyer zawładnęłaś moimi myślami już po pierwszym wspólnym dyżurze. To chyba wystarczy, żeby wiedzieć, że chcę się z kimś spędzić resztę życia. Nawet jeśli oznacza to złamanie nogi_** powiedziała z uśmiechem Alex.  

          **_Coś czuję, że będziesz mi to wypominać jeszcze następne dziesięć lat_** powiedziała zrezygnowana Maggie.

          **_Dziesięć? Nie. Możesz na to liczyć przez kolejne dwadzieścia i trzydzieści.. tak długo jak będziemy żyć. W sumie to dobry początek do mojej przysięgi_** roześmiała się Alex i pocałowała Maggie. Kobieta przewróciła oczami i odwzajemniła pocałunek. Jej dłonie zawędrowały do piersi Danvers, która momentalnie jęknęła. Minęło przecież trochę czasu od momenty, kiedy były ze sobą.

          **_Może skoro nie ma Elizy i Jeremiaha to.. może skorzystamy z okazji i …_** zaczęła zmysłowym tonem Maggie.

          **_I?_** dopytała Alex całując ją delikatnie w szyję.

          _ **Chciałam**_ **_powiedzieć… i weźmiemy wspólną kąpiel. Tylko przypomniałam sobie, że chyba…_** zaczęła się uśmiechać pod nosem Maggie.

          **_No tak z moim gustownym butem, to raczej odpada. Chyba, że… pamiętasz jak kiedyś rozmawiałyśmy o swoich pierwszych fantazjach seksualnych…pamiętasz co wtedy mówiłam_** zapytała niskim głosem Danvers i musnęła językiem ucho Sawyer. Maggie czuła, jak robi się coraz bardziej wilgotna. Oblizała swoje wargi i na samą myśl o tym jej serce zaczęło walić jak młot. Spojrzała w stronę kuchni, a konkretnie spojrzała na ogromny, kuchenny blat.

          **_Czytasz mi w myślach, Kochanie_** powiedziała Alex i pociągnęła Maggie w tamtym kierunku.

          --------------------------------------------------------------

          Ich ciała opadły z sił. Ich oddechy były szybkie i płytkie. Na podłodze porozrzucane były ich ubrania.

          **_Maggie niebawem Danvers.. właśnie zrealizowałam swoją fantazję. Nie wiem dlaczego zawsze marzyłam o seksie na blacie kuchennym mojej mamy. Muszę jednak przyznać, że było o wiele lepiej jak to sobie wyobrażałam_** mówiła dysząc jeszcze Alex. Maggie pocałowała ją czule w ramię.

          **_Zgadzam się w całości. Ten blat ma wiele zastosowań o których Twoja mama pewnie nie wie_** zachichotała Maggie. Kobieta wtuliła się w ramiona siedzącej na blacie Alex. Uwielbiała te chwile po. Ten czas, kiedy były ze sobą, wciąż jeszcze podniecone, ale już zaspokojone. Uwielbiała zapach skóry Alex, zapach chwilę po seksie. Mogłaby oddychać nim jak powietrzem. Maggie zamknęła oczy i starała się ochłonąć. Wzdrygnęła się jednak na dźwięk silnika samochodu. Obie kobiety spojrzały na siebie. Sawyer zerknęła szybko na podjazd.

          **_O choler** jeśli nie chcesz, żeby Eliza dowiedziała się o innych zastosowaniach blatu, to radzę Ci się ubierać jeszcze szybciej jak się rozbierałaś. Twoi Rodzice będą tu za minutę, Alex_** niemal krzyknęła Maggie i zaczęła w pośpiechu zbierać ich rzeczy z podłogi i zakładać na siebie. Pomogła Alex zeskoczyć z blatu.

          **_Nie mogę znaleźć swoich majtek. Widzisz je gdzieś?!_** zaczęła panikować Alex.

          **_Co? Daj spokój. Zakładaj spodnie. Przecież nikt nie będzie sprawdzać, czy masz na sobie bieliznę Danvers_** odpowiedziała jej Maggie i zapięła guzik od swoich spodni.

          **_Tylko, że one gdzieś…_** próbowała powiedzieć Alex.

          **_Daj już spokój z tymi majtkami. Lepiej zrób coś z tymi włosami. Wyglądasz jak po tornadzie_** powiedziała Maggie i zaczęła poprawiać włosy swojej narzeczonej. Nie zdążyły się nawet obrócić, gdy do środka weszła Eliza i Jeremiaha. Para spojrzała na nie dziwnie. Obie kobiety były bowiem czerwone na twarzy, Maggie nerwowo przeczesywała dłonią swoje włosy.

          **_Hej! Super, że już jesteście. Szkoda, że nie daliście szybciej znać. Zrobiłybyśmy obiad czy coś_** mówiła nieco spłoszona Alex i cały czas nerwowo rozglądała się po kuchni.

          **_Zjedliśmy coś w drodze. Widzę, że się dogadałyście cieszę…_** przerwała szczęśliwa Eliza, kiedy spojrzała na nogę Alex, a w zasadzie na jej gipsowy but.

          **_Alex?! co Ci się stało? Co z Twoją nogą? Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że ją złamałaś…_** mówiła poniekąd zrozpaczona Eliza, mając w myślach ślub, który miał odbyć się w nadchodzący weekend.

          **_Ja złamałam? Nie, skąd. Moją nogę złamała mi moja obecna tu przyszła żona_** powiedziała poważnie Alex. Jej rodzice spojrzeli na siebie ze zmieszaniem i zaciekawieniem. Gdy zobaczyli jak twarz Maggie czerwieni się coraz to bardziej, Eliza uśmiechnęła się

          **_Alex. Pamiętam, jak mówiłam coś o zwalaniu z nóg, ale po pierwsze to Ty miałaś zwalić z nóg Maggie, a po drugie kochanie, to była tylko przenośnia_** Na te słowa Maggie parsknęła śmiechem.

          **_Haha. Szkoda, że nie było Ci tak do śmiechu jak wywijałaś tu nunczako i wparował tu patrol policji_** rzuciła Alex.

          **_Nunczako? Policja? Coś mi się wydaję, że to nie my mieliśmy ciekawe dwa dni_** powiedział ze zdumieniem Jeremiaha.

        **_Dosyć tych żartów. Co tu się wydarzyło Alex? Co teraz ze ślubem, weselem?_** dopytywała kobieta.

          **_Sporo by opowiadać. Za chwilę zrobimy kawę i opowiemy wam wszystko. A co do ślubu to co z nim? Maggie już ma wprawę w noszeniu mnie na barana, więc damy radę mamo. Ślub z gipsem lub nie, ale się odbędzie_** powiedziała Alex i zaczepnie szturchnęła Maggie.

          **_W sumie dobrze, że to nie będzie standardowe wesele. Przynajmniej nie musimy się martwić o pierwszy taniec_** powiedziała półszeptem Maggie i zaczęła się śmiać.

          **_Siadajcie proszę. To Wy musicie nam opowiedzieć, jak spędziliście te dwa dni i czy nie będę musiała brać debetu, skoro to ja sponsorowałam ten wyjazd_** uśmiechnęła się krzywo Alex.

          **_Doszliśmy z mamą do wniosku, że nie mamy serca narażać Was na koszty tuż przed ślubem. W zamian oczekuję na taniec z jedną i drugą panią młodą_** powiedział Jeremiaha i mrugnął do Maggie i Alex.

          **_No Maggie na pewno, co do mnie.. możemy spróbować. Gorzej jak zacznę deptać Ci po palcach_** zaśmiała się Alex i podniosła wyżej zagipsowaną nogę.

          **_Wiecie co? to lepiej Wy siadajcie. Alex musisz oszczędzać tą nogę. Powinnaś to wiedzieć. Myślałam, że Twoja narzeczona zapewni Ci lepszą opiekę_** powiedziała Eliza, spoglądając na Maggie z uśmiechem.

          **_Alex nie może być moim pacjentem. Nie zapominaj Eliza, że nie można utrzymywać kontaktów intymnych z pacjentami_** powiedziała Maggie i pocałowała policzek Alex.

          **_O nie, nie. Nie jestem niczyim pacjentem. Moje i Maggie stosunki pozostają bez zmian prawda Kochanie?_** zaśmiała się nerwowo Alex. Obie kobiety usiadły wygodnie na kanapie. Alex położyła zagipsowaną nogę na poduszkę. Eliza zaczęła szykować wszystko do zrobienia kawy. Po chwili zaczęła się śmiać i widać było, że woła Jeremiaha, żeby coś mu pokazać. Z kuchni słuchać było śmiechy i szepty. Alex i Maggie spojrzały na siebie ze zdziwieniem.  Zastanawiały się co wprawiło małżeństwo w tak dobry humor. Nie musiały długo czekać. Do salonu weszła Eliza z niczym innym jak brązowymi stringami Alex. Na ten widok, kobiety spojrzały porozumiewawczo na siebie i obie nie były już w stanie pohamować tego jak bardzo zaczynają się czerwienić.

          **_Alex? Intuicja podpowiada mi, że to Twoje. Bardzo pasują przecież do Twoich oczu_** chichotała Eliza.

          **_Mamo.._** **_to nie.._** zaczęła bełkotać Alex.

          **_Powiem szczerze, że intuicja podpowiada mi nawet, dlaczego znalazłam je w kuchni, na ekspresie do kawy, ale pozwólcie drogie panie, że nie powiem nic więcej. Rozumiem, że mogę je zanieść do prania, bo wygląda na to, że już ich chyba nie potrzebujesz, prawda Alex?_** mówiła Eliza. Resztkami sił hamowała swój śmiech.

          **_Eliza, pozwól. Może skoro już raz dzisiaj je miałam w dłoni to pozwolę sobie je zabrać ok?_** wyskoczyła Maggie. Jeremiaha wyjrzał z kuchni i zaczął klaskać w dłonie.

          **_Maggie, czy wspominałem już, że Cię uwielbiam? Nie mógłbym wymarzyć sobie lepszej żony dla mojej Alex_** śmiał się mężczyzna. Eliza podała Maggie trzymaną bieliznę i zupełnie niespodziewanie klepnęła Maggie w pośladek. Sawyer aż podskoczyła ze zdziwienia.

          **_Mamo? Co Ty wyprawiasz?_** wybełkotała zszokowana Alex.

          **_Ja? Skoro Wy możecie uprawiać seks w mojej kuchni, zapewne na moim blacie, to ja mam prawo klepnąć Maggie nie w jeden, ale nawet w dwa pośladki_** powiedziała kobieta i zaczęła gonić Sawyer po salonie.

          **_Ok, ok. Przepraszamy. Sama mówiłaś, że Alex musi oszczędzać nogę dlatego…_** krzyczała Maggie uciekając przed swoją przyszłą teściową.

          **_Lepiej już nic nie mów. Nie chcę znać szczegółów. Alex zawsze będzie moją małą dziewczynką_** powiedziała Eliza i przechodząc obok siedzącej Alex pocałowała ją w czoło.

          **_Mamo.._** powiedziała zażenowana Alex.

          **_Kiedy taka jest prawda. Jak tylko pomyślę, że już w ten weekend bierzesz ślub, to już teraz kręci mi się łezka w oku_** rozkleiła się Eliza. Widząc to Maggie, podeszła do Elizy i przytuliła kobietę.

          **_Zrobię co tylko w mojej mocy, żeby Alex była szczęśliwa. I tak na marginesie.. ona już dawno nie jest małą grzeczną dziewczynką_** powiedziała w wymowny sposób Sawyer.

          **_Jesteście niemożliwe. Cieszę się, że wszystko sobie wyjaśniłyście_** powiedziała Eliza i przytuliła obie kobiety do siebie.

          -------------------------------------


	125. Chapter 125

Atmosfera panująca w domu była niesamowita. Maggie cały czas, nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Przez tyle lat swojego życia tęskniła za taką serdecznością i miłością. Od momentu, gdy pierwszy raz przyjechała do Midvale wiedziała, że Eliza, Jeremiaha i Kara staną się jej rodziną. Ich ciepłe przyjęcie przerosło jednak jej najśmielsze marzenia. Tym bardziej z ciężkim sercem pakowała swoją torbę. Musiała wracać do National City. Miała w grafiku jeszcze jeden dyżur. Poza tym musiała spakować wszystkie rzeczy na ślub. Nie było sensu ciągnąć ze sobą Alex. To był czas, kiedy Danvers powinna odpocząć.

          **_Nie rób takiej miny. Wrócę zanim się obejrzysz. A później.. później to już nie będziesz się mogła ode mnie odgonić_** mówiła Maggie widząc smutną minę Alex.

          **_Trzymam Cię za słowo. I może to ckliwe, ale ja już za Tobą tęsknie. Zadzwonisz jak tylko będziesz na miejscu?_** zapytała Alex, patrząc na nią jak mały szczeniak.

          **_Oczywiście, że tak. Zobaczysz. Widzimy się za niecałe trzy dni. Postaram się wrócić w piątek rano, zaraz po dyżurze i bez odwołania w sobotę zostaniesz moją żoną. Taki jest plan i tego będziemy się trzymać_** powiedziała z uśmiechem Maggie i pocałowała Alex na pożegnanie. Danvers zaczęła powoli wstawać, by odprowadzić Maggie do drzwi.

          **_Nawet nie próbuj wstawać. Ciągle mam wyrzuty sumienia, jak sobie tylko pomyślę o tej nodze. Odpoczywaj proszę i postaraj się choć trochę ją odciążyć ok? Będę dzwonić do Elizy, więc nie ma szans na oszustwa. Zrozumiano?_** Maggie pogroziła jej palcem.

          **_Zaczynam się bać. Za dobrze dogadujesz się z Elizą_** zażartowała Alex i wyciągnęła ręce by ostatni raz przytulić Maggie i pocałować ją prosto w usta.

          **_Racja. Będę ostatnią osobą, która będzie opowiadać kawały o strasznej wrednej teściowej_** powiedziała Maggie i powolnym krokiem wyszła z domu. Alex poczuła, jak stojąca teraz za nią Eliza kuca przy kanapie i zaczyna się do niej tulić.

          **_Wiesz, muszę Ci się do czegoś przyznać. Pamiętasz, kiedy pierwszy raz powiedziałaś mi i tacie, że nigdy nie będziesz miała normalnej rodziny? Że nigdy nie będziesz prawdziwą żoną i matką_** zamyśliła się Eliza.

          **_Pewnie. To wtedy powiedziałam Wam, że jestem lesbijką_** powiedziała Alex.

          **_Byłam wtedy zrozpaczona. Nie z powodu Twojej orientacji seksualnej, ale dlatego, że jako tak młoda osoba założyłaś, że ominie Cię tyle w życiu. Kiedy teraz patrzę na Ciebie i Maggie wiem, że to wszystko o czym kiedyś nie chciałaś nawet marzyć.. wiem, że to wszystko osiągniesz. Tworzycie z Maggie coś tak wyjątkowego.. jako matka jestem szczęśliwa, że ją spotkałaś, że na nią zaczekałaś_** westchnęła Eliza i otarła napływające do oczu łzy. Alex pocałowała swoją mamę w policzek.

          **_Dzięki, że tak myślisz. Nawet nie wiesz, ile to dla Maggie znaczy, że jesteście dla niej jak Rodzice_** powiedziała Alex.

          **_Maggie od dawna jest dla nas jak córka. Jej się nie da nie kochać. Z resztą tego nie muszę Ci tłumaczyć_** zażartowała Eliza.

          **_A teraz zabieraj się do roboty. Z tego co wiem to masz do napisania przysięgę małżeńską. Wasza miłość nie potrzebuje słów, ale z chęcią posłucham jak moja córeczka wyznaje swoje uczucia_** westchnęła Eliza i wstając poszła do drugiego pokoju.

          Alex długo siedziała nad pustą kartką. Dobrze, że miała na to całe dwa dni…

          --------------------------------------------------

          **_Wow! Myślałam, że Susan żartowała, że będziesz dzisiaj na dyżurze. Powinnaś już myśleć o ślubie i nocy poślubnej, a nie męczyć się tu z nami_** krzyknęła Lucy, kiedy Maggie weszła do dyżurki.

          **_Oprócz nogi Alex, cała reszta jest pod kontrolą. Nie mogłam sobie odmówić Waszego towarzystwa_** odpowiedziała jej Sawyer.

          **_Nogi Alex? Co z nią nie tak?_**  zapytała Susan wchodząc do dyżurki.

          **_Powiedzmy, że będzie miała na sobie mało gustowne, gipsowe obuwie_** westchnęła Maggie. Lucy i Susan spojrzały na nią z krzywymi minami.

**_Gipsowe obuwie? Co ta Alex znowu wymyśliła. To jakiś nowy trend czy co? To chyba strasznie niewygodne, tak jak ten gips co zakładamy w szpitalu. Kiepsko by się w nim się raczej chodziło. Co dopiero tańczyło.._** zastanawiała się Lucy.

**_Maggie.. Ty chyba nie miałaś na myśli takiego, TAKIEGO obuwia, prawda?_** wtrąciła przerażona Susan. Mina Sawyer mówiła sama za siebie. Oczy obu kobiet zrobiły się wielkie, a Lucy oparła swoją głowę o dłoń w akcie zrezygnowania.

**_Na parę dni przed ślubem zachciało jej się skakać?_** Mów co ta Danvers wykombinowała pytała wzburzona Susan.

  ** _Z racji ochrony własnej osoby i lojalności wobec mojej przyszłej żony, odmawiam odpowiedzi na Wasze pytania.  Powiedzmy, że to kwestia zbiegu okoliczności i niedogadania. Takie jest nasze oficjalne stanowisko_** powiedziała Maggie z uśmiechem na twarzy. Na samo wspomnienie o tamtej sytuacji, Maggie nie mogła pohamować śmiechu.

**_Przyznaj się Sawyer. Pewnie niezłe z Ciebie ziółko. Tylko co musiałyście wyprawiać podczas seksu, żeby złamać Alex nogę_** zachichotała Lucy i szturchnęła zaczepnie Maggie.

**_Lucy, nie drąż tego tematu ok? Noga jest złamana i taki jest fakt. Mam nadzieję, że pomimo to, ten ślub będzie dla mnie i dla Alex pełny wspaniałej zabawy_** powiedziała Maggie i ruchem ręki pokazała Lucy, żeby już nie wnikała w ten temat.

**_Nie bierzemy innej opcji pod uwagę kochanie. Ten ślub to największe wydarzenie w całym szpitalu. Dyrektor zastanawiał się, czy jeśli puści wszystkie delegacje, to zapewni należytą obsadę_** na dyżurze mówiła z przejęciem Susan. 

**_Nic mi nie mów. Jak zamawiałam catering i zliczyłam wszystkich razem, to faktycznie jakby połowa szpitala miała zjawić się w Midvale. Cieszymy się, że tyle ludzi będzie z nami świętować. Jakby nie patrzeć w szpitalu się wszystko zaczęło_** powiedziała dumnie Maggie.

Do dyżurki wszedł nowy ratownik. Spojrzał na Maggie, zmierzył ją od stóp do głów

**_Ty musisz być Sawyer. Mike mówił mi, że cała męska brać będzie płakać na Waszym ślubie. Podobno Ty i doktor Danvers to ewidentna strata_** powiedział bez ogródek młody mężczyzna. Wszystkie obecne kobiety czuły jak z wrażenia otwierają usta. Śmiałość, a raczej bezczelność nowego ratownika była niespotykana.

**_Ty idioto. Jak mówię, że coś jest między nami, to znaczy, że tego nie powtarzasz. Szczególnie tym o których jest mowa_** wysyczał przez zęby Mike, który wpadł do dyżurki, gdy usłyszał słowa chłopaka. Dla potwierdzenia swojego przekazu, bez ogródek uderzył go w tył głowy.

**_Mike? Serio?_** zapytała zdegustowana Maggie.

**_No co? bez obrazy Maggie, ale chyba widziałaś siebie i Alex w lustrze. Wiem co mówię. O jasna cholera_** powiedział Mike i wyraźnie się zamyślił.

**_Że co proszę?_** zdziwiła się jeszcze bardziej stojąca obok Lucy.

**_Bo właśnie teraz sobie wyobraziłem, że Maggie nie tylko widziała Alex w lustrze, ale mogła też widzieć je.. hmm jednocześnie w lustrze. Rozumiesz, we dwie, razem, na przykład podczas.._** rozmarzył się mężczyzna.

**_Mike Ty świnio. Dosyć tego. Jeszcze jedno słowo i będziesz musiał się tłumaczyć przed dyrektorem_** powiedziała stanowczo Susan i uniosła nieco dłoń, by nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że żartuje.

**_Ok, ok. Przepraszam. A jeśli mowa o dyrektorze.. właśnie dzwonił i prosił Maggie, żeby wleciała do niego w wolnej chwili_** powiedział Mike i podrapał się po głowie. Sawyer spojrzała na Susan.

**_Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nic nie wiem. Leć teraz, dopóki jest spokój_** powiedziała Susan rozkładając ręce.

Maggie pokonywała długi korytarz i z każdym krokiem stawała się coraz bardziej ciekawa o co może chodzić dyrektorowi.

**_Hej Maggie. Wejdź proszę. Super, że udało Ci się tak szybko przyjść_** powiedział przemiłym tonem mężczyzna. Maggie usiadła naprzeciwko niego i nie panowała już nad niepokojem wymalowanym na swojej twarzy.

**_Maggie, wszystko ok? Nie wyglądasz za dobrze_** zapytał z troską Hank.

**_Wszystko ok, tylko zastanawiam się co tu robię_** nie próbowała nawet stwarzać pozorów Sawyer. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się pod nosem, czym jeszcze bardziej zdezorientował Maggie.

**_Susan miała rację. Wy musiałyście na siebie trafić. Jesteście po prostu dla siebie stworzone. Bezkompromisowa i szczera. Identycznie jak Alex_** skwitował dyrektor.

**_Dobrze. Nie będę przeciągać. Jako, że już w weekend zostaniesz panią Danvers.. chciałby z Tobą porozmawiać o sprawie Alex i Arias_** powiedział mężczyzna. Maggie wzdrygnęła się na te słowa.

**_Czy musimy o tym teraz rozmawiać? Nie będę ukrywać, że to jedna z ostatnich spraw jakie chciałabym teraz poruszać_** powiedziała bez ogródek Maggie.

**_Jako szpital, otrzymaliśmy raport policyjny. Nie muszę Ci chyba tłumaczyć, jak ważna jest treść tego raportu w sprawie. Chciałbym, żebyście jeszcze przed ślubem wiedziały, że nie ma najmniejszej opcji, żeby Arias się z tego wywinęła. Razem z prawnikiem szpitala i prawnikiem Alex, poczyniliśmy już pewne kroki. Sam Arias raz na zawsze zniknie z Waszego życia. To definitywny koniec. Nie będzie już tutaj pracować. Walczymy też o sądowy zakaz zbliżania się do Alex_** westchnął z ulgą Hank. Maggie spojrzała na niego i momentalnie jej twarz się rozpromieniła. To były faktycznie dobre, wyczekiwane informację.

**_Dziękuję za zaufanie i za dobre wiadomości. Alex na pewno się ucieszy_** powiedziała Maggie i jednocześnie powoli wstała z krzesła.

**_No tak. Rozumiem, że musisz już uciekać. Widzimy się zatem w sobotę. Nie mógłbym tam nie być razem z Wami_** powiedział mężczyzna.

**_Cieszymy się. Do zobaczenia dyrektorze i jeszcze raz dziękuję za wszystko_** odparła szczerze Maggie i wyszła z gabinetu.

\---------------------------

Dyżur zapowiadał się spokojnie. Choć Maggie zawsze lubiła jak się coś dzieje, dzisiaj dziękowała za taki obrót sprawy. Czekała ją przecież cała doba w pracy. W samochodzie miała już spakowane wszystko, bez czego sobotni dzień nie byłby tak szczególny. Ich obrączki, suknie i wybraną wcześniej biżuterię. Maggie spakowała wszystko według listy, spisanej wcześniej z Alex. To były zaledwie dni. Wszystko musiało się udać.

Było już po północy. Dyżur pełnił jeden z mocniejszych składów, do których niewątpliwie zaliczała się Maggie. Musiała jednak przyznać, że dzisiaj nie była w formie. Myślami była już bowiem w Midvale. Cały czas spoglądała na zdjęcia, jakie dostała od Alex. Wynajęta przez nich firma zaczęła stawiać już wielki namiot. To właśnie w nim miało odbyć się weselne przyjęcie. Maggie łapała się na tym, że średnio co godzinę sprawdzała prognozę pogody. Ślub miał być na dworze, na plaży. Załamanie pogody byłoby dla nich prawdziwą katastrofą. Za każdym razem, gdy w prognozie pojawiał się komunikat o braku opadów i słonecznym dniu, Maggie uśmiechała się wprost do swojego telefonu.

**_Dalej Mała. Połóż się trochę. Jest spokój wiec korzystaj. Jutro jeszcze czeka Cię jazda samochodem. Poradzimy sobie tutaj bez Ciebie_** powiedziała Lucy i dosłownie wciągnęła Maggie do gabinetu Susan i zamknęła drzwi.

**_Daj spokój. Nie będę spać w gabinecie oddziałowej. Wiesz, że tego akurat nie lubi_** zaczęła się tłumaczyć Maggie.

**_Wyluzuj. Nie ma jej tutaj, a Ty musisz odpocząć. Nie będę Ci nawet przypominać, jak wygodna jest nasza kanapa w socjalnym_** burknęła Lucy.

Nie mając sensownych argumentów, Maggie położyła się prawie natychmiast. Ostatni czas dał jej sporo w kość. Zmęczenie dawało o sobie znać. Musiała przecież być wypoczęta. Za dwa dni czekał ją najwspanialszy dzień w jej życiu.

Nawet nie pamięta, kiedy zasnęła. Obudziła się na dźwięk krzyków i walenia w drzwi. Ostatecznie, wołania o pomoc ochrony. Szybko wstała z kanapy i ruszyła do drzwi. Zanim je jednak otworzyła, spojrzała przez szparę w zaciągniętych żaluzjach. Zobaczyła jak dwóch ochroniarzy zakuwa w kajdanki jakąś kobietę. Kiedy przyjrzała się bliżej zobaczyła, że leżąca na podłodze kobieta do Sam Arias. Maggie poczuła, jak uginają się jej kolana. Po dzisiejszej rozmowie z dyrektorem była zapewniona, że już jej nigdy więcej nie zobaczy. A jednak.

Maggie wyszła z gabinetu i rozejrzała się po całej izbie. Drzwi do ich pokoju socjalnego były zdewastowane. Cała dyżurka najprościej rzecz ujmując była zdemolowana.

**_Co tu się działo do cholery? Dlaczego nikt mnie nie zawołał?_** zapytała zdenerwowana Maggie, gdy tylko zobaczyła Lucy.

**_Chyba od dzisiaj będę zawsze ufać intuicji. Ta wariatka Cię szukała. Wykopała drzwi, zdemolowała punkt. Cały czas wrzeszczała, że Alex nigdy nie będzie Twoja_** mówiła przejęta Lucy. Maggie nie mogła uwierzyć w to co usłyszała.


	126. Chapter 126

Maggie wyszła z gabinetu i rozejrzała się po całej izbie. Drzwi do ich pokoju socjalnego były zdewastowane. Cała dyżurka najprościej rzecz ujmując była zdemolowana.

**_Co tu się działo do cholery? Dlaczego nikt mnie nie zawołał?_** zapytała zdenerwowana Maggie, gdy tylko zobaczyła Lucy.

**_Chyba od dzisiaj będę zawsze ufać intuicji. Ta wariatka Cię szukała. Wykopała drzwi, zdemolowała punkt. Cały czas wrzeszczała, że Alex nigdy nie będzie Twoja_** mówiła przejęta Lucy. Maggie nie mogła uwierzyć w to co usłyszała. 

**_Serio nie patrz tak na mnie. Ta walnięta baba miała broń. Wściekła się, kiedy nie mogła Cię nigdzie znaleźć. Dopiero po jakiś paru minutach zagapiła się i mogliśmy interweniować. Nie chcę myśleć, co mogłoby się wydarzyć, gdybyś była w dyżurce_** powiedziała Lucy, znając wagę tych słów. Arias zachowywała się jak w jakimś amoku. Nie miała już chyba nic do stracenia. Maggie poczuła jak jej dłonie drżą. Dotarło dopiero do niej, że Arias szukała jej, żeby ją skrzywdzić.

**_Ty zdziro! To wszystko przez Ciebie! Masz szczęście, że się schowałaś! Nie miałabyś ze mną szans_** usłyszała nagle głos Arias, gdy policja podnosiła ją z podłogi, zakutą w kajdanki.

**_Teraz to na bank spędzi w więzieniu ładnych parę lat_** burknął nowy ratownik. Lucy spojrzała na Maggie. Widziała, jak przerażona była teraz kobieta. Podeszła do niej bliżej

**_Chcesz zadzwonić do Alex? czy ktoś inny ma ją powiadomić?_** zapytała Lucy.

**_Nikt nie będzie powiadamiać o tym Alex. Ona musi odpocząć. Poza tym nikomu się nic nie stało. Sam dostanie to na co zasługuję, a Alex nie musi się denerwować ok?_** powiedziała zdecydowanym głosem Maggie. Lucy spojrzała na nią z małą niepewnością.

**_Ok. Zrobimy jak zechcesz. Prędzej czy później Alex i tak się dowie. Pewnie to będzie kolejny dowód w sprawie przeciwko Arias_** podsumowała Lucy i powoli wróciła do swoich zajęć. Maggie stała jeszcze chwilę w tym samym miejscu. Musiała zobaczyć jak na własne oczy, Sam Arias znika z ich życia w policyjnym radiowozie. Maggie poczuła ogromną ulgę. Nawet mając świadomość, że przez zupełny przypadek, uniknęła tragedii.

Maggie razem z resztą czekała na swoją zmianę. Jej dyżur dobiegł końca. Nie chciała znów zastanawiać się nad tym jak ten dyżur mógł się skończyć. Na oddział weszła Susan. W nocy nikt do niej nie dzwonił i nie mówił co się wydarzyło. Dla każdego najważniejsze było, że nikomu się nic nie stało. Susan rozejrzała się po oddziale i stanęła jak wryta.

**_Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć co tu się stało?_** wydukała dopiero po jakimś czasie. Lucy spojrzała wymownie na każdego. Nikt jednak nie chciał nawet spojrzeć w kierunku swojej oddziałowej.

**_To sprawka Arias. Była tu w nocy i urządziła sobie na mnie polowanie_** powiedziała zupełnie bez emocji Maggie. Susan spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

**_Arias? Miała siedzieć w areszcie, tak przekazał mi dyrektor_** powiedziała zdziwiona Vasqez.

**_No teraz to już tam na pewno posiedzi. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że jest taka silna. No i jak Mike opowiedział mi całą historię o Arias.. w tym szpitalu jest jeszcze ciekawiej jak myślałem_** powiedział nowy ratownik. Tym razem jednak sam doszedł do wniosku, że nie powinien tego mówić na głos, gdy tylko zobaczył minę swojej szefowej.

Maggie nie skomentowała tej wypowiedzi. Nie miała już ani sił, ani ochoty na drążenie tego tematu. Pożegnała się serdecznie z wszystkimi z oddziału i nieśmiałym uśmiechem wyszła ze szpitala. Teraz jedyne co musiała to bezpiecznie dojechać do Alex.

\--------------------------------------

Alex siedziała na tarasie i obserwowała jak kolejna ekipa przybyła na miejsce. Przygotowania do ceremonii ruszyły teraz pełną parą. Do ślubu zostały już przecież tylko godziny. Alex nie mogła opanować, nieschodzącego z jej twarzy uśmiechu. Już jutro stanie z Maggie twarzą w twarz i w obecności wszystkich swoich i Maggie bliskim, przysięgnie jej miłość i wierność.

**_Hej piękna. Jak tam noga_** usłyszała Alex i poczuła jak znajome ramiona Maggie oplatają jej szyję. Danvers momentalnie rozpłynęła się pod wpływem tego dotyku. Kiedy Maggie wyjechała z Midvale na swój dyżur, Alex od razu czuł, że czegoś jej brakuje. To ten moment, kiedy łóżko wydaję się zbyt zimne i zbyt duże.

**_Tęskniłam za Tobą_** szepnęła Alex. Maggie musnęła ustami jej policzek.

**_To już jutro, prawda?_** powiedziała Maggie kiwając głową w kierunku plaży. Widać było już jak zakładane są ostatnie mocowania wielkiego namiotu, pewnie pod koniec dnia dotrą tam również wszystkie zamówione kwiaty i dekoracje. Tak jak chciały. Miało być prosto, elegancko.

**_Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj, kiedy poprosiłaś mnie o rękę_** powiedziała z uśmiechem Alex.

**_Szczerze? To była jedna z moich najszybszych i najlepszych decyzji w życiu_** westchnęła Maggie i jeszcze mocniej przytuliła się do Alex.

**_Maggie? nawet nie widziałam, kiedy przyjechałaś. Jak minął dyżur_** zagadnęła Eliza, która weszła na taras. Maggie na samą myśl, o tym co wydarzyło się na dyżurze, jedyne co to uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Wiedziała, że to nie czas, żeby opowiadać o tym Alex.

**_Dyżur jak dyżur. Najlepsze jest to, że połowa szpitala chyba jutro tu będzie_** Maggie szybko chciała zmienić temat.

**_Nasza plaża pomieści wszystkich_** zapewniła dumnie Eliza.

**_Kara będzie na miejscu wieczorem. Dzwoniła dzisiaj i powiedziała, że nie może wszystkiego zostawić na naszych głowach, bo to się źle skończy i nie pytaj mnie co miała na myśli_** urwała od razu Alex, rozkładając bezsilnie ręce z uśmiechem na twarzy.

**_Zobaczymy, jak ona będzie się zachowywać, kiedy będzie mowa o jej ślubie. My będziemy mogły wtedy siedzieć spokojnie jako pani i pani Danvers_** zaśmiała się Maggie.

**_O, moja droga. W dniu ślubu Kary nikt nie będzie siedział spokojnie. Zaufaj mi. Wiem co mówię. Młoda będzie tak panikować, że udzieli się to wszystkim wokół. Czasami zastanawiam się, skąd James ma tyle cierpliwości i spokoju w sobie_** zaczęła żartować Alex.

**_Najważniejsze, że go ma. Nie sądzisz?_** wtórowała jej Maggie.

**_Widzę, że humory dopisują. Może w takim razie zrobię dla nas wszystkich kawę? Pracę idą chyba jak należy. Jutro będzie tu najpiękniejsza plaża w całej okolicy_** westchnęła Eliza. Kobieta nie ukrywała, że przeżywa ślub swojej córki. Fakt, że po tym wszystkim co przeżyła Alex przy rozstaniu z Sam, jutro zostanie żoną Maggie, dosłownie roznosił jej serce.

**_Pewnie. Zabiorę tylko wszystko z samochodu. Trochę tego było na liście_** powiedziała przekornie spoglądając na Alex.

**_Hej, nie patrz tak na mnie. Po pierwsze to nie tylko moje rzeczy. Po drugie nie planowałam mieć złamanej nogi, nie będę przypominać przez kogo. No i po trzecie. Jutro biorę ślub z piękną kobietą. Muszę wyglądać choć w połowie tak dobrze jak ona. Nie sądzisz?_** powiedziała poważnie Alex. Maggie nawet nie starała się odpowiedzieć na to cokolwiek. Pochyliła się i pocałowała Alex. Mocno i długo. Obie kobiety zamknęły oczy z przyjemności. Z ich własnej bańki mydlanej wyrwało ich wyraźne pochrząkiwanie Elizy.

**_Nie, że chciałabym przeszkadzać, ale przestańcie już z tymi czułościami. Dobrze, że dzisiaj śpicie osobno_** rzuciła na odchodne kobieta i skierowała się w kierunku kuchni.

**_Osobno?_** zapytały jednocześnie Alex i Maggie.

**_Taka tradycja moja droga_** odpowiedziała wręcz śpiewająco Eliza.

**_Mamo. Daj spokój. Ten ślub nie ma nic wspólnego z tradycją. Nie sądzisz? Te zabobony sprawdzają się u wszystkich hetero. My nie mamy co oszukiwać siebie, ani innych. Nawet nie próbuj szykować dla Maggie innego spania, jak to u mnie w pokoju. Mówię serio mamo_** powiedziała Alex i pogroziła wręcz swojej mamie palcem. Maggie uśmiechnęła się i tak, by nie usłyszała Eliza szepnęła Alex do ucha.

**_Podoba mi się ta Twoja stanowczość. Szkoda, że ten Twój but będzie nam troszkę przeszkadzać, ale jakoś sobie poradzimy. Tęskniłam w nocy za Twoim dotykiem_** wycedziła Maggie i widziała jak oczy Alex stają się ciemniejsze z pożądania.

\-----------------------------------------

**_Nie wiem jak Wy, ale my już kładziemy się spać_** powiedziała zmęczona Maggie i chwyciła Alex za rękę.

**_Serio? przecież nawet nie pokazałyście Waszych sukni, butów. Dziewczyny jutro ślub, a ja nic nie wiem. Tak przecież nie może być. No i dobrze wiecie, że nie zasnę, dopóki tego wszystkiego nie zobaczę_** mówiła naburmuszona Kara. Maggie spojrzała błagalnym wzrokiem na Jamesa. Mężczyzna tylko rozłożył ręce w geście bezradności.

**_Przecież jutro zobaczysz to wszystko na ślubie_** westchnęła Alex.

**_Razem z wszystkimi? No teraz to już przeginacie. Nie ma takiej opcji. Poza tym o gust Maggie co do sukni się nie obawiam. Jeśli nie pomogła Ci w wyborze, to może być problem. Dobrze o tym wiesz Alex, że jesteś na bakier z trendami_** zaczęła dokuczać swojej siostrze, Kara.

**_Nie masz się o co bać. Razem kupowałyśmy to w czym idziemy do ślubu_** zapewniła od razu Maggie.

**_To? czy to znaczy, że założenie, że to suknie może być błędne? Teraz już na pewno nie wytrzymam do jutra. Alex siedź sobie tu z tą swoją nogą, a ja z Maggie pędzę do pokoju. To nie jest propozycja, tylko polecenie_** spojrzała groźnie na kobiety.

**_Skoro to już postanowione, to też chętnie zobaczę_** dołączyła się momentalnie Eliza. Maggie wiedziała, że nie jest w stanie poskromić Kary. Ona faktycznie nie ruszy się z miejsca, dopóki nie zobaczy tego wszystkiego. Sawyer spojrzała na Alex i całując ją w policzek uśmiechnęła się

**_Robię to tylko ze względu na moją przyszłą teściową. Moja przyszła szwagierka nie jest w połowie tak przerażającą, jak ona_** powiedziała rozbawiona Maggie, przewracając ostentacyjnie oczami. Kiedy tylko wstała z kanapy, poczuła na swoim ramieniu pięść Kary.

**_Hej! A to za co? młoda, możesz uważać? Nie sądzisz, że jedna panna młoda w gipsie to już i tak za dużo_** syknęła Maggie chwytając się za ramię.  

**_Już nie panikuj i nie kombinuj. Prowadź do pokoju_** odparła Kara tonem, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Powolnym krokiem prowadziła je do pokoju, gdzie wisiały ich suknie.

**_Pamiętajcie tylko, że to ślub na plaży, a nie w pałacu ok? Ja i Alex właśnie tak chcemy jutro wyglądać i już nic na to nie poradzisz Kara. Zrozumiano?_** zaczęła upewniać się Maggie, zanim jeszcze otworzyła zamek od pokrowca.

**_Nie marudź tylko otwieraj. Już nie wytrzymam sekundy dłużej_** mówiła podekscytowana Kara. Maggie wyciągnęła dwie suknie. Prosty krój, lekki zwiewny materiał. Jedna biała jak śnieg, druga w delikatnym cielistym kolorze, obie delikatnie wykończone koronką. Spojrzała na Karę i Elizę. Obie stały bez słowa. Trwająca cisza, stawała się powoli nie do wytrzymania.

**_Aż tak źle? Wydawało mi się, że ślub na plaży, zachód słońca, świece i te suknie.. myślałam, że będzie.._** zaczęła nieświadomie tłumaczyć się Maggie.

**_Będzie cudownie_** wtrąciła Kara. Na twarzy Elizy pojawiły się łzy. Podeszła do sukni i delikatnie musnęła swoją dłonią subtelne koronki.

**_Są cudowne. Będziecie wyglądać.. nie wiem czy jest sens, żebym się jutro malowała. Będę ryczeć jak bóbr_** zaśmiała się przez łzy kobieta. Maggie aż odetchnęła z ulgą. W głębi serca zależało jej przecież na akceptacji jej i Alex wyborów.

**_Naprawdę się Wam podoba?_** zapytała nieśmiało Maggie.

**_Są piękne Maggie. Nawet nie marzyłam, że śluby moich córek będą tak bajkowe. Z weselem Kary nie mam wątpliwości, wszyscy jesteśmy zorientowani, ale co do Was.. nie wiedziałam ostatecznie jaki macie na to pomysł. Będzie magicznie. Z gipsem, czy bez_** uśmiechnęła się Eliza nadal nie mogąc pohamować łez. Maggie podniosła wysoko głowę. TE słowa znaczyły dla niej więcej jak myślała Eliza.

          **_A co z butami Alex? Fakt jeden zapewnił jej miejski szpital, a drugi? Jeśli brałyście pod uwagę coś na obcasie to odpada. Jesteście jednak zbyt spokojne. Czyli ta kwestia jak się mogę domyślać też jest rozwiązana_** powiedziała Kara i z zaciekawieniem spojrzała na Maggie. Sawyer uśmiechnęła się i rozłożyła bezradnie ręce.

          **_To ślub na plaży. Ani ja, ani Alex od samego początku nie planowałyśmy mieć na sobie butów_** powiedziała cicho i niepewnie Maggie. Kara usiadła na łóżku. Zaczęła kręcić głową.

          **_Kochanie. To decyzja Alex i Maggie. To ich dzień i ich uroczystość. Jeśli tak to sobie wymyśliły to.._** wtrąciła Eliza, widząc minę Maggie, która zobaczyła reakcję młodej Danvers.

**_Nie chodzi o to. To wszystko jest tak subtelne i proste, że wręcz genialne. Te suknie, piasek, lampiony i gołe stopy. To takie romantyczne. Jak mogłam na to nie wpaść sama_** zaśmiała się sama do siebie Kara.

          **_Bo zawsze marzyłaś o dużym przyjęciu jak w zamku. Bo zawsze chciałaś w ten dzień wyglądać jak mała księżniczka. I tak też będzie, kochanie. Twoje i Jamesa wesele będzie zupełnie inne, tak jak inne jesteście z Twoją siostrą_** powiedziała Eliza i usiadła obok swojej córki.

          **_Wiem mamo. To nie tak, że Wam zazdroszczę Maggie. Nawet tak nie myśl. Cieszę się z Waszego szczęścia i wiem, że mogę teraz spokojnie pójść spać. Mam już pewność, że jutro będzie pięknie_** powiedziała Kara z uśmiechem na twarzy i wyciągnęła ręce w kierunku swojej przyszłej szwagierki.

          **_Chodź tu. Muszę Cię uściskać. Zawsze bałam się, że wesele Alex będzie albo paskudne, albo strasznie przesadzone. Dobrze, że spotkała Ciebie, Maggie Sawyer_** dodała Kara i przytuliła kobietę mocno do siebie. Eliza wstała i śmiejąc się ze szczęścia przytuliła się do kobiet.

          **_Dobrze, że Alex tego nie słyszy. Mogłaby zechcieć pokazać Ci jak twardy jest jej gips_** zachichotała Maggie.

          **_Dlatego, kategorycznie nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Zrozumiano?_** odparła Kara poważnym tonem, nadal nie przestając się jednak śmiać. Po chwili usłyszały delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Zza drzwi zajrzał James.

**_Nie chciałbym przerywać, ale nasza przyszła pani młoda właśnie zasnęła na kanapie. Widocznie moje towarzystwo odpowiada tylko młodszej Danvers_** zażartował mężczyzna.

          **_Pewnie leki przeciwbólowe zrobiły swoje. Za chwilę po nią pójdę i zaniosę na górę. Spanie na kanapie na dzień przed swoim ślubem, nie jest chyba najlepszym pomysłem. Jutro wielki dzień_** powiedziała Maggie z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

          **_Jutro możesz ją dosłownie nosić na rękach. Pozwól, że dzisiaj ja to zrobię. Za chwilę z nią przyjdę_** powiedział serdecznie James. Maggie przytaknęła głową i chwyciła za suknie, by schować je do pokrowca.

          **_Faktycznie czas na nas wszystkich. Jutro ważny dzień. Od rana pewnie jeszcze będą działać na plaży. To nie jest za cicha ekipa. Same zobaczycie. Czeka nas wczesna pobudka. Dalej kobiety Danvers, do spania_** klasnęła w dłonie Eliza i razem z Karą po tym jak pożegnały się z Maggie, wyszły z ich sypialni. Po chwili w drzwiach stanął James z lekko przebudzoną Alex na rękach.

          **_Hej śpiochu. Chyba w łóżku będzie Ci wygodniej, jak na kanapie co? Dzięki James za dostarczenie mi tej piękności_** skwitowała Maggie i otworzyła szeroko drzwi, by mężczyzna mógł położyć Alex na łóżku. Maggie szybko pomogła się przebrać wciąż zaspanej kobiecie. Po chwili sama przytuliła się do niej i nakryła je kocem. Musiały odpocząć. Jutro czekał je najpiękniejszy dzień w ich życiu.

          **_Kocham Cię_** wymamrotała Alex i momentalnie zasnęła na dobre. Maggie zasnęła zaraz po niej z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

          ----------------------------------------------------


	127. Chapter 127

          Eliza miała rację. Ekipy zaangażowane w organizację uroczystości na plaży, nie dały im pospać zbyt długo. Z oddali słychać było kolejne nadjeżdżające auta i krzyki kręcących się pracowników. Słońce na bezchmurnym niebie obiecywało piękny, słoneczny dzień.

          Alex otworzyła oczy i przeciągnęła się leniwie w łóżku. Zorientowała się, że jest sama. Rozejrzała się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu Maggie. Z dołu dobiegały radosne rozmowy jej bliskich. Wyglądało na to, że tylko ona wstała tak późno. Spojrzała na zegarek. Było parę minut po dziewiątej. Uważając na swoją złamaną nogę zeszła powoli do wszystkich.

          **_Hej śpiochu? Obudziliśmy Cię my, czy panowie od kładzionego podestu?_** zaśmiała się Kara. Alex uśmiechnęła się do swojej siostry. Cały czas szukała wzrokiem jednak Maggie.

          **_Jeśli szukasz przyszłej Danvers, to sami nie wiemy, dokładnie gdzie jest. Wyszła jeszcze przed ósmą_** odpowiedziała niepewnie Kara.

          **_Kawa gotowa. Siadaj i zjesz z nami śniadanie. Masz jeszcze sporo czasu do fryzjera i kosmetyczki. Mam nadzieję, że wypoczęłaś? Wczoraj zasnęłaś w połowie rozmowy z Jamesem_** zaśmiała się Eliza i nalała Alex kubek kawy. James odsunął powoli krzesło i pomógł jej usiąść, odłożył kule.

          **_Przepraszam Cię James. Wiesz, że aż tak nudny nie jesteś prawda? W końcu moja siostra musi Cię za coś kochać_** zaczęła dokuczać mężczyźnie Alex.

          **_Wiesz co? Nie musisz odpowiadać. Słyszę, że jesteś wypoczęta i w formie. Ten sarkazm mówi sam za siebie_** powiedział James i mrugnął do niej z uśmiechem na twarzy.

          **_Co poradzę. Podobno dzisiaj jest mój ślub. Chyba zrozumiałe, że mam dobry humor. Chyba widziałeś moją przyszłą żonę, Olsen?_** przekomarzała się Alex.

          **_Oj, uwierz mi, że widział. Jeszcze teraz pamiętam, jak ślinił się do niej na zabawie sylwestrowej_** rzuciła znienacka Kara. Wszyscy natychmiast skierowali swój wzrok na onieśmielonego mężczyznę.

          **_Kochania, wiesz, że liczysz się tylko Ty. Ale musisz przyznać, że nie tylko ja miałem problem z utrzymaniem swojego wzroku_** starał się tłumaczyć Olsen.

          **_W takim razie będziesz się musiał dzisiaj bardzo postarać. Wczoraj widziałam w czym te panie idą do ślubu. Radzę Ci tym razem uważać_** pogroziła swojemu narzeczonemu palcem. Alex uśmiechnęła się biorąc łyk kawy.

          **_Czyli to co pokazała Wam Maggie podoba się tak?_** zagadnęła Alex. Kara spojrzała na nią i pokiwała przecząco głową.

          **_Rozumiem, że będziesz tak długo drążyć ten temat, dopóki nie usłyszysz pochwał i zachwytów_** mówiła z niedowierzaniem Kara.

          **_Widzisz siostra, jak Ty mnie dobrze znasz_** odpowiedziała rozbawiona Alex.

**_Oj dziewczęta. Dajcie spokój. Za jakąś godzinę powinni dotrzeć pierwsi goście. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała interweniować przy nich_** westchnęła zrezygnowana Eliza.

          **_Kochanie. Mam wrażenie, że znasz nasze córki dopiero od wczoraj. Im więcej takich rozmów, tym większa miłość prawda Kara?_** wtrącił Jeremiaha.

**_Dobrze, że Tobie nie trzeba o tym przypominać tato_** powiedziała Kara i przesłała do Alex buziaka.

          **_Hej wszystkim! Niemożebnie piękny dzień prawda?_** rzuciła Maggie, wbiegając do kuchni przez taras.

**_Widzę, że nie tylko Alex ma dzisiaj znakomity humor_** powiedziała Eliza i wstała by podać kubek Maggie. Kiedy obróciła się z czystym kubkiem widziała już jak Maggie pije z kubka Alex. Kobieta przyciągnęła Maggie do siebie za jej mokrą koszulkę.

          **_Biegałaś?_** zapytała Maggie nieco zdziwiona Alex. Maggie przytaknęła głową.

          **_Obudziłam się i już nie mogłam zasnąć. Zrobiłam z Rexem małą rundę po plaży. Przyjrzałam się też jak tam idzie z przygotowaniami. Prace idą zgodnie z planem. Do siódmej wieczorem wszystko będzie już dawno na miejscu. Zapewnił mnie sam Bob, kierownik. Szkoda, że przy okazji patrzył tylko na moje nogi i ostatecznie poprosił mnie o numer telefonu_** skrzywiła się Maggie. Cała reszta wybuchła śmiechem.

          Po spokojnym wspólnym śniadaniu, Maggie szybko skoczyła pod prysznic. Cały czas biła się z myślami, czy powinna powiedzieć Alex o Sam. Ostatecznie doszła jednak do wniosku, że cała ta historia zakończy się przecież na jednej rozprawie. Szkoda czasu i nerwów. Reszta dnia toczyła się już w znacznie szybszym tempie. Alex i Maggie odebrały z lotniska Sarę. Przywitały wciąż napływających gości. Nie było osoby, która nie zdziwiłaby się na wygląd nogi Alex. Niecodziennie przyszła panna młoda miała przecież nogę w gipsie. Ostatecznie po południu obie pojechały do kosmetyczki i fryzjera. Eliza i Kara były w swoim żywiole. Wciąż biegały, donosiły jedzenie i zabawiały gości. Ślub zbliżał się wielkimi krokami.

          Morze było spokojne. Na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki. Alex kończyła się ubierać. Pomagała jej coraz bardziej przejęta Kara.

          **_Młoda, wyluzuj. Z tego co wiem, to ja biorę ślub, nie Ty. Nie musisz się tak denerwować_** próbowała trochę rozluźnić swoją siostrę Alex.

          **_Wiem, ale… nic na to nie poradzę, że się denerwuję. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę. Kiedy sobie tylko przypomnę Wasze początki.. a teraz? za niecałą godzinę Maggie zostanie Twoją żoną_** zaczęła się rozklejać Kara.

          **_Wiem, sama nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Dzisiaj naprawdę jest najszczęśliwszy dzień w moim życiu, zaraz po tym jak wyznałam Maggie miłość_** westchnęła Alex i przytuliła do siebie swoją siostrę.

          **_Alex? Przepraszam, że pytam, ale.. co z Sam_** powiedziała prawie szeptem kobieta.

**_Z Sam? A co ma z nią być. Zrobiła coś czego nigdy nie powinna zrobić i za to odpowie. To wszystko co mnie tak naprawdę interesuje, jeśli chodzi o jej osobę. Już dawno przestała być dla mnie ważna. Jej życie to tylko jej życie. A to co mi zrobiła? To wszystko nieważne. Dzisiaj razem z Maggie zaczynam nasze nowe szczęśliwe życie. I uwierz mi. Nie ma w nim miejsca dla Sam_** powiedziała pewnie Alex. Poprawiła sukienkę i obróciła się w stronę lustra.

          **_I jak? Myślisz, że spodoba się Maggie?_** zapytała Alex, która dosłownie promieniała z radości.

          **_Wyglądasz cudownie Alex. Maggie będzie zachwycona, uwierz mi. Pójdę teraz zobaczyć, jak idzie jej i Elizie ok? zawołam do Ciebie Sarę ok?_**  powiedziała znów wzruszona Kara.

          Młoda Danvers delikatnie zapukała do drzwi. Kiedy tylko jej otworzyła i zobaczyła stojącą pośrodku pokoju Maggie dosłownie zaniemówiła z wrażenia.

          **_Maggie Sawyer.. wyglądasz zjawiskowo_** wyszeptała Kara.

          **_Tak myślisz?_** zapytała nieśmiało Maggie.

          **_Jesteście obie takie piękne i takie szczęśliwe_** mówiła Eliza, tak jakby miała się za chwilę rozpłynąć. Spojrzała na zegar. Uśmiechnęła się i delikatnie przytuliła do siebie Maggie.

          **_Widzimy się za dwadzieścia minut. Już czas moje drogie. Lecę do gości. Sprawdzę jeszcze, czy wszystkie lampiony są zapalone. No i musze poszukać Jeremiaha. Ma przecież prowadzić Alex. Nasz połamaniec, nawet gdyby chciał to sam i tak nie da rady dojść_** zaśmiała się Eliza i wyszła z pokoju.

          **_Gotowa?_** zapytała Kara patrząc na Maggie.

          **_Jak nigdy w życiu_** odpowiedziała jej kobieta bez zastanowienia.

          **_Nie denerwujesz się? Zostały minuty.._** drążyła Kara.

          **_Przecież za minuty, zostanę żoną najwspanialszej kobiety na świecie. Czym miałabym się denerwować. Na plaży będą czekać sami najbliżsi i ona.. Alex_** rozmarzyła się Maggie.

          **_Mam nadzieję, że w dniu mojego ślubu będę choć w połowie spokojna jak Wy_** westchnęła Kara.

          W tym samym czasie w pokoju obok stała Alex. Patrzyła na swoje odbicie w lustrze i nie mogła powstrzymać coraz szerszego uśmiechu na swojej twarzy.

          **_Niech mnie! Danvers! wyglądasz obłędnie_** powiedziała Sara ledwo wchodząc do pokoju. Alex zawstydziła się.

          **_Naprawdę tak myślisz? Kara mówiła to samo, ale wiesz to moja siostrą_** zaśmiała się nerwowo Alex.

          **_Uwierz mi. Nie tylko ja tak dziś na Ciebie zareaguję kochana. Denerwujesz się? Za chwilę musimy się zbierać_** powiedziała Sara i pogładziła Alex po ramieniu.

          **_Czym mam się denerwować. Tam będą wszyscy nasi przyjaciele i bliscy. Tam będzie czekać na mnie ona.. Maggie_** rozmarzyła się Alex.

          **_Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że mogę tu dzisiaj być razem z Wami. Dalej Danvers. Zbieraj się zanim całkiem się tutaj rozryczę_** zaśmiała się Sara i uważając by nie natknąć się na Maggie wyszły z pokoju, by dołączyć do wszystkich na plaży.

          -----------------------------------------------

          Do zachodu słońca zostały minuty. Cały namiot i najbliższa plaża były rozświetlone lapami i świecami w lampionach. Powoli wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca. Kiedy tylko dało się usłyszeć pierwsze dźwięki muzyki wydobytej ze skrzypiec i wiolonczeli wszyscy momentalnie ucichli.

          Maggie wiedziała, że nie będzie nikogo z jej najbliższej rodziny. Zabrakło nawet jej rodziców, którzy nadal nie mogli pogodzić się z jej orientacją seksualną. Tym bardziej wielkim zaskoczeniem okazał się sam dyrektor Henshaw, który zaoferował Maggie swoje ramię i zaprowadził ja na miejsce ceremonii. Wystarczyło by postawiła zaledwie dwa kroki, a wszystkie oczy zwrócone były teraz na nią. Maggie w rzeczy samej wyglądała zjawiskowo. Jej mahoniowa skóra i biel sukienki stanowiły niepowtarzalne połącznie. Subtelny makijaż wydobył jej piękne oczy i nieziemskie usta, które cały czas układały się w uśmiech. Nie dało się nie słyszeć głosów podziwu. No i mina Lucy mówiła sama za siebie. Lucy bowiem nie zwracała uwago na to, że jej dolna szczęka opadała już teraz prawie na kolana. Maggie czuła motyle w brzuchu. Kiedy podeszła już do urzędnika, czekał na nią już Winn i Kara jako świadkowie. Maggie podziękowała Hankowi i z walącym jak młot sercem spojrzała w kierunku z którego powinna nadejść Alex. Szybko rzuciła okiem na Elizę i tak jak się spodziewali tego wszyscy. Kobieta już teraz siedziała zalana łzami. Z końca wielkiego namiotu dało się słyszeć poruszenie. W wejściu pojawiła się Alex. Mocno trzymała się ramienia swojego taty. Maggie spojrzała na nią i przez długość całego namiotu dało się poczuć przepełniającą ich serca miłość. Alex poruszała się ostrożnie, ale pewnie zarazem. Dzięki mocnemu wsparciu swojego taty, mogła w zasadzie bez problemu przejść przez cały rozwinięty dywan. Kiedy podeszła do pięknie przybranego podniesienia, na którym stał urzędnik, nie widziała już nic innego jak Maggie. Podziękowała Jeremiaha za wsparcie i obróciła się w kierunku swojej pięknej za chwilę już żony. Obie kobiety miały łzy w oczach. Ich oczy śmiały się do siebie. Całe ich ciała dosłownie roznosiło szczęście.

          **_Witam wszystkich. Zapewne domyślacie się w jakim celu się tu wszyscy zebraliśmy. Zrobiliśmy to za sprawą tych dwóch, muszę przyznać zniewalająco pięknych kobiet. To ich miłość doprowadziła nas wszystkich w to jakże bajeczne miejsce. Alex i Maggie chcą właśnie dzisiaj w obecności Was wszystkich wyznać sobie miłość i połączyć swoje serca i dusze już na zawsze_** mówił mężczyzna. Już te słowa wystarczyły Susan i paru jeszcze innym osobom, by chwycić za chusteczkę.

          **_Moje drogie, wiem, że same pisałyście swoje przysięgi. Czas najwyższy je przywołać. Maggie Ellen Sawyer proszę Cię o Twoją przysięgę_** powiedział oficjalnie mężczyzna. Maggie czuła jak wszystkie oczy skierowane są teraz na nią. Jednak najważniejsze, że to oczy Alex patrzyły teraz w nią przepełnione miłością

          **_Alex, pisałam te przysięgę chyba ze sto razy. Za każdym razem czegoś mi brakowało, nie było idealnie, perfekcyjnie. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zrozumiałam, że tak jak w życiu tak i w tej przysiędze. Nigdy nie jest i nie będzie idealnie. Wszyscy nasi bliscy, a szczególnie Ci, którzy z nami pracują pamiętają, jak wyglądały nasze początki. Nikt nie powie, że było miło i przyjemnie .._**

**_Racja paniusiu Danvers_** powiedział na głos Mike, dobrze pamiętając pierwszy dyżur. Maggie spojrzała w jego kierunku i puściła mu buziaka.

**_Długo myślałam, że nie będę dla Ciebie wystarczająca. Pomogłaś mi jednak uwierzyć w to, że jestem dla Ciebie wręcz najważniejsza. Czekałyśmy na siebie długo, jednak warto było na Ciebie czekać każdą minutę i sekundę. Alex Danvers jesteś miłością mojego życia. Każdy dzień z Tobą spędzony jest wspaniały i niepowtarzalny. Mówiłam Ci to już tysiące razy, ale chcę, aby wszyscy, którzy tu dzisiaj z nami są również to wiedzieli. Kocham Cię jak nikogo przedtem. Przysięgam, że zrobię co tylko w mojej mocy, by Twoje, nasze wspólne życie przepełnione było miłością, wiernością i wzajemnym szacunkiem. Czeka nas wiele. Jednak wiem, że czy dobre czy złe.. razem stawimy czoła całemu wręcz światu. Dałaś mi to o czym nie śmiałam nawet marzyć. Dałaś mi miłość i rodzinę. W zamian mogę ofiarować Ci tylko moją miłość_** wyszeptała ostatnie słowa Maggie. Po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy. Alex nie mogła się powstrzymać i po tym jak otarła jej policzki, pocałowała ją tak subtelnie, jakby całowała kryształ.

          **_Alexandro Danvers, chciałabyś coś powiedzieć Maggie_** zwrócił się serdecznie do niej urzędnik. Alex uśmiechnęła i w tej chwili spod jej powiek spadły wielkie krople łez.

          **_Nie wiem czy będę w stanie teraz cokolwiek powiedzieć_** zaśmiała się przez łzy Danvers. Spojrzała jednak prosto w oczy Maggie i wiedziała, że nie ma opcji, że zrobi coś nie tak. Bo z Maggie wszystko było dobre, najlepsze.

          **_Zanim pojawiłaś się w moim życiu, myślałam, że mam już wszystko. Nie brakowało mi niczego. Nie brakowało, bo nie wiedziałam tak wiele. Dopiero Ty pokazałaś mi czym jest prawdziwa miłość. Czym jest wzajemny szacunek i wsparcie. Dzięki Tobie chcę i staję się lepsza. Walczę sama ze sobą i każdego dnia uczę się mówić o swoich uczuciach. To Ty dałaś mi to poczucie, że ktoś we mnie wierzy i wspiera mnie w każdej mojej decyzji i że to nie muszą być rodzice czy siostra.._** na te słowa wszyscy zaśmiali się, a Jeremiaha mocno ścisnął dłoń swojej żony.

          **_Maggie Ellen Sawyer, czekałam na Ciebie całe życie. Kiedy w moim sercu panował mrok, byłaś przy mnie.._** ** _Dziękuję losowi, za wszystko co mnie spotkało. Dzięki temu wiem, że to czego szukałam przez cały ten czas, było i jest bliżej niż myślałam. Pragnę każdego dnia sprawiać byś czuła się tak wyjątkowo jak powinnaś. Bo jesteś najbardziej wyjątkową osobą, jaka pojawiła się w moim życiu. Nie wiem co nas czeka jutro, za tydzień, ale wiem jedno. Jesteś tą obok której chcę zasypiać i się budzić. Bo kochasz nawet to, jak czasami chrapię_** uśmiechnęła się Alex. Maggie oczy płonęły. Jej uśmiech zdawał się rozświetlać cały wręcz namiot. Patrzyła teraz na Alex tak, jakby wokół nie było nikogo.

          **_Wobec takich wyznań, pozostaje mi tylko poprosić o obrączki. Będą one na zawsze znakiem Waszej miłości i oddania. Każdego dnia będą Wam przypominać, że żyjecie teraz ze sobą i dla siebie._** Mężczyzna skinął na Winna, który dumnie wyciągnął z kieszeni obrączki. Kiedy obie kobiety miały już na palcach dowody swojej miłości, Eliza już nawet nie próbowała ocierać wciąż napływających łez. Patrzyła na swoją córkę, która znalazła w życiu to co najważniejsze.

          **_Pozostaje mi tylko przedstawić państwu od teraz panią i panią Danvers_** powiedział z zadowoleniem mężczyzna. Maggie spojrzała na Alex i pocałowała ją po raz pierwszy jako żonę. Od tego momentu, obie kobiety wiedziały już, że nikt, ani nic nie stanie nigdy między nimi.

 

##             **_Bo jak często w naszym życiu_** ** _to czego szukasz jest bliżej niż myślisz …_**


End file.
